The Carousel Coordinate Trap
by Anotherjaneway
Summary: The setting is now, on Starship Voyager with newly arriving crew who are a mystery until they appear as their authors bring them in. Q comes to play in the Nexus and mingles four Star Ship captains and their crews together against their will.


This is the first showing of a Voyagerliveaction adventure in our first writing season..

Voyagerliveaction was a live ongoing Star Trek Play By Email Game made just for sharing the joy of creative writing in year long created television episodes of fan co-written fiction.

. United States Showcase Site Nothing was preplanned, nothing rehearsed.

This group was a collected work of fanfic'ers like you who've banded together on a Yahoogroups list to write a story true to all four Star Trek TV Series from a live production list. They spruced up the fiction with sounds, images and animated movies of their own. Starring whichever character individually cast they wished from the four TV shows.

The setting is now, on Starship Voyager with newly arriving crew who are a mystery until they appear as their authors bring them in.

The style of each character is reflected in their author "animator". Those lurkers present on the list were treated with eye and ear candy whenever an author sent pictures and sounds with their story pages.

It's intriguing watching each author's flavor evolve over time within the adventure.

This story's premise starts with a bang that isn't what it seems and settles into a mystery far larger than anything any one author could have come up with on their own. It shows the joy of role playing in the discipline of creative writing in a round robin setting.  
Rated PG-13 for all audiences.

Total read time can be from one to four hours depending on your fic devouring skills )

YEAR ONE

The Carousel Coordinate Trap

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

WEEK ONE [VOYAGERLIVEACTION] RECAP 02-10-2K

( )

What follows is an entry from the daily log archives.. Beginning 02-03-2K

********************************************

From : Amiee Jo Fielder, Subject: Personal Log : Stardate 000203.4 Seven of nine reporting. Date: Thu,  
03 Feb 2000 06:15:13 CST

"I have been busy charting many new planetary systems, for the captain insists we are still a "Starfleet Vessel" and that we are to "continue our mission".I find this very illogical. We are still several hundred thousand light years from the Alpha Quadrant. Far from any Star Fleet base."Seven briefly calibrated her alcove conditions remotely from her panel. It had been a long night and she was tired. A questionable bout with one of Neelix's concoctions had left her with less than optimal functioning.

All ship's systems were nominal. And she was alone in astrometrics save for a delicately framed picture of a blue eyed, yellow haired young girl in a green plaid frowned at the picture. "I will never be you, Annika Hanson. And I don't know if I would ever want to be."

**********************************************

From: Patti keiper Subject: *bosun whistle* Captain on the Bridge! Date: Fri, 04 Feb 2000 03:03:07 CST

Janeway stood with authority, "Doctor to the Bridge. Medical Emergency!" She gestured at Chakotay, "See what you can do for her until the doctor arrives.." The captain glanced down at B'Elanna. Her engineer was still unconscious but in no immediate danger.

She sank back down into her chair, "Tom, get us out of here!" The stench of ozone and scorched insulation burned her throat,  
"Harry, damage report!" It wasn't often that she and her crew had been caught so seriously offguard.. "Seven, go down to astrometrics and find out just where the hell our attackers came from!"

She toggled a switch, relaying telemetry over to Tuvok's board. "Tuvok. Options? I thought rotating the shield variance would deflect their attack."

She tensed, "Computer, tie in the universal translator on my mark." She advanced into the viewscreen pickups, "Mark,..."

The viewscreen on the alien ship wavered. And an image came into sharp focus... "Alien attacker. Stand down and face me......."

***************************************** Subject: [voyagerliveaction] onwards...in the story Date: Fri, 04 Feb 2000 03:06:33 CST From: "patti keiper"

*in an ALTERNATE TIME* ------------------------

Seven's combadge beeped and she nearly jumped out of her skin. It was the Captain.

"Seven? The computer says that you haven't had a regeneration cycle yet. Why aren't you in bed?"

***************************************

Subject: [voyagerliveaction] Responding to the Captain Date: Sat, 05 Feb 2000 01:24:24 CST From: "Amiee Jo Fielder"

Seven, after a brief moment of confusion, presses her com-badge to respond to the captain.

"Yes captain?"

"I asked you why you weren't in bed yet." Janeway asked with mild amusement. "It's 0300, don't you think you should rest?"

Seven takes a few scant glances around her, trying to get her bearings, she sees the console in front of her and knows where she is, she looks up at the huge projection screen and remembers what she was doing, yet something about it didn't feel quite right.

As she responds to the captain, her eyes dart back and forth,  
not able to place her finger on what is out of order.

" Yes captain, I have almost completed plotting all the data we have acquired in this sector, I was then going to "rest"" Seven said still shocked to find herself in astrometrics, and not in the middle of a red alert. "What is your excuse captain?" She says with her borg implant rising on her forehead.

Still confused she awaits the captains witty response.

***************************************** Subject: responding to the captain.. Deja Vu Date: Sat, 05 Feb 2000 01:24:24 CST From: "patti keiper"

The thrum of Voyager's engines sounded unnaturally loud as Seven held bated breath...

"I have.....been..... imbibing a little TOO much coffee,... I'll admit.. And you may NOT repeat that to anyone." replied Janeway.

Seven kept her reaction neutral in voice as well as physical,  
"Understood. I'll have my report to you at 0700. Seven out."

Janeway stretched in her ready room chair smiling wryly. That was the first time her protege had ever shot back a perfect rejoiner in her recollection of memory. That boded well. Seven's interpersonal skills were matching human norms by leaps and bounds..

Thoughtfully, she stood and put her coffee mug into the recycling bin and watched as it disappeared. Seven was right.. She needed sleep as well. Her dreams of late had been disturbing to say the least. Dreams of battle and injury.. an an unknown attacker. One whom she could NOT see. Either with her eyes or with ship's sensors.. So far, the images at night were only mildly distressing. Nothing untoward. Just......curious.. She'd bring it up at the next briefing to see if anyone else had noticed anything unusual in their nocturnal meanderings. She sighed and returned to her desk and the pile of unread data padds strewn there.

She grabbed the one nearest her hand. ".....food levels are in good order. Although, I'll admit. I miss the Regelian Crab Soufflet' reserves. It seems, only I and Lieutenant Tuvok really appreciated it.... " She could practically hear Neelix's chuckling.. She set that padd down...

A sudden stab of pain shot through her head and down her chest. Choking, Kathryn fell from her chair and tried to reach her combadge. Had there been something wrong with the coffee? Came the ridiculous line of thought. A thick haze mingled through red and all of her limbs went numb. She could reach the badge.. She was paralyzed.. She tried to make a sound but failed.. and lapsed into unconsciousness, sprawled onto the floor.

********************************** Subject : Remote terminal relay.... Bioflag alert Kathryn Janeway, A., Commanding.... From: "patti keiper" Date: Sat Feb 6, 2000 0:09:07 CST

The empty cargo bay hold resounded with the last of Tuvok's tricorder audio emissions. The coordinate array panel in front of Tuvok began to glow. He leaned closer. It was a scan for anti-matter tachyons that had been negliently left on active mode. That kind of scan was normally reserved for locating ships of unknown configuration. Seven's DNA fragments were clearly visible on his bioscan readings as having been the operator. But she was no where to be found.

Another puzzling thing drew Tuvok's attention. The alert illumination status bar on the console was dark and silent. A young ensign bustled into the room. She was clad in science blue, "Excuse me sir? I think we have a problem. The com system just went out ship wide. I have only found logs of auxillary computer squirts to various crew members; one with a priority alert bioflag from the remote EMH monitor relay. S-Sir,..someone is reported down. I don't know who yet or where,... but I have my suspicions. No one has seen the captain since she relinquished the con for the night. Communications report that she last spoke with Seven of Nine before the outage from her ready room. I-I.. can't raise the bridge at all. What should I do?"

********************************* Subject :Respond. Recalibrate tricorder to last transmission received. Priority One Alpha. From: Niels van Elzakker Date: Sun Feb 6, 2000 13:09:56 GMT

Tuvok here recalibrating completed, what`s going on i detected several temporary distortions. It does not seem logical it is .. transmission ends.. Tuvok finds himself in the astrophysics room suddenly.. Captain ... Seven. . How did i end up here i seem to missing part of my recollection. Were we not at red alert.... Hmmm /this is very interesting. tuvok

******************************* From: Niels van Elzakker  
Subject : On the alarmcall Date: Mon 6, Feb 2000 07:04:12 GMT

Calm down ensign... (put name of ensign here) I don`t know yet what is going on but i intend to find out shortly. Since communication is down we will have to get to the captain first though there is one problem. Come take a look at this , Tuvok pointed to the tachyon readings that where still showing. Apparently someone and based on these bio readings it would have to have been Seven of nine. Now based on these readings we could be dealing with intruders, so i suggest we first make our way to some weapons then we will have to find out exactly where the captain and the rest of the crew are. Best bet for us is i think the bridge cause if there are intruders it would be one of the rooms we could find them. Unless offcourse you can tell me where the injured crewman can possibly be found in which case we will have to get to him first. Tuvok

***************************************

Subject: Dax is aboard!! From: "E. Beltran"  
Date : 7 Feb 2000 08:34:45 CST

Jadzia was thrown backwards with a thud. Her head hit the floor and she momentarily saw stars. Starfleet instincts made her ignore the pain and continue moving into a crouch. Phazer drawn and pointed towards the last position of Dukat. He wasn't there.

Dax whipped around, scanning the near empty room. It was a crewman's quarters, unoccupied from the looks of it. Standing up, Dax moved to look around the room more. A thought suddenly occurred to her and she glanced quickly down at her midsection. The Starfleet uniform was intact. No burn marks were apparent. She could have sworn that Dukat had gotten a direct hit. After investigating the room more Jadzia decided to contact the captain.

"Dax to Captain Sisko." She said, after tapping her com badge. "Unknown person." The computer answered.

************************************* From: "Matthew Joseph Savelkoul" .edu Subject: Off the Port Bow.... Date: Mon, 07 Feb 2000 11:35:50 -0600

Meanwhile, on the bridge...

Chakotay reviewed the sensor logs carefully...and then triple checked them...

"Tom, full stop!" He ordered

"Aye sir...Full Stop." Paris responded.

Chakotay glanced at Kim. "Can you identify the object off the port bow?"

Kim looked up from the data streaming across his console in astonishment, "It's a life form of some kind!"

"Lifesigns?"

"Intact!" Kim replied.

"Transporter Room 2, lock onto the following coordinates," Chakotay punched in the figures into his console, "and beam the life form aboard. Erect a level two force- field around the transporter platform."

"Understood," said the Transporter room Technician.

"I'll be in Transporter Room 2," Chakotay said. "Paris, you have the bridge. Alert the Captain and have Tuvok meet me en route. This could be Seven!"

* * *

The technician slowly manipulated the transporter controls, erecting a forcefield as the beam was coalescing. The technician gasped in astonishment. Dressed in simple blue and green garmets,  
the figure stood up before the technician and promptly walked through the forcefield as if it wasn't there. The technician glanced down...'The field should be in place,' she thought.

Just then, the transporter room doors slid open and Chakotay and Tuvok entered, weapons drawn.

"Q!" Chakotay gasped.

************************************

Subject: [voyagerliveaction] stranger in a strange land From: "E. Beltran" Date : mon Feb 7, 2000 13: 07 : 56 CST

Dax frowned and tried again, to no avail. She tried to contact different people as well: Worf, Kira, Odo, even Rom. No one seemed to be entered into the computer memory. Deciding to investigate Dax walked to the cabin door. The door slid open and she moved out into the corridor beyond.

*************************************

Subject: [voyagerliveaction] stranger in a strange land Date: Mon, 7 Feb 2000 15:35:40 -0600 From: "E. Beltran"

Jadzia walked out into the corridor, the cabin door sliding shut quickly behind her. Her eyes went wide as she looked first right then left down the corridor. This was not Deep Space Nine! The symbiot within her was telling her that she was on a star ship. Dax evidently was a bit more sensitive to the movement of the ship than Jadzia was. A brief thought occurred to her that she was on the Defiant, but she quickly dismissed that. She knew that ship up and down. This was a different class of vessel as well. There were no crew members in either direction. Jadzia stood in the corridor as she tried to get her bearing and listen for sounds of activity as well. "Computer, which way to the bridge?" The Trill asked and listened as the ship's computer relayed the information. Phaser still in hand and set to stun Dax walked quickly towards the bridge.

*************************************

From: Niels van Elzakker Subject : Strange women Date Mon Feb 7 12:12:11 GMT

Tuvok and the ensign where now closing in on the bridge, and oddly enough had not seen a soul yet. Untill all of a sudden they both heard someone approach from the other side of the corridor and just around the corner. Tuvok motioned the ensign to step aside behind a bulkhead so that they could ambush whoever was approaching. A woman rounded the corner with a phaser in hands. As she passed Tuvok slowly moved behind her carefull not to make a sound. But somehow she noticed and truned around her phaser pointing right at him as was his to hers. "Who are you and what are you doing here ?" tuvok said (tag Jadzia)

**************************************

From: "E. Beltran" Subject: RE: [voyagerliveaction] stranger in a strange land Date: Tue, 8 Feb 2000 01:45:54 -0600

Jadzia steadied the phaser in her hand, turning her head slightly to one side as she maintained eye contact with the Vulcan in front of her. A young woman ensign was behind him. Dax had only just heard them as she passed by. "I'm Lt Commander Jadzia Dax. Who are you? What ship is this?" She answered, her voice level and calm. --- take it away Tuvok

*************************************

Subject: [voyagerliveaction] meanwhile........ Date: Mon, 07 Feb 2000 15:06:57 CST From: "patti keiper"

She was in another place... It was warm and the light was soft and soothing. Janeway was reluctant to move. She glanced about but details escaped her. Was she really somewhere else? She remembered pain and a frightening choking sensation from before... that was... from her ship? Where was she? Janeway struggled to understand what was happening to her. Panic welled up unchecked.

She did not want to die..

*****************************************

Subject: RE: [voyagerliveaction] stranger in a strange land Date: Tue, 8 Feb 2000 00:32:44 -0800 (PST) From: Niels van Elzakker

(and tuvok takes the ball) Tuvok notices the uniform as it is a rather old one. I`m Lt. Commander Tuvok and you are on board the USS Voyager A. Your name sounds somehow familiar , how did you get here and what are your intentions? Tuvok said in a calm voice still pointing the phaser directly at her. Tuvok (tag Jadzia=== this could get interesting)

***************************************

Subject: [voyagerliveaction] despair... Date: Tue, 08 Feb 2000 02:57:21 CST From: "patti keiper"

The blackness was approaching. She could feel it come,.. "Mark? I'm sorry I never came home........" Awareness faded away... and a single hearts beating... *BEEP*

(computer tie in to combadge. Shipwide.)

""Full communications have been restored. Abnormal lifesigns. Deck One.""

****************************************

From: Niels van Elzakker Subject : priorty one Date Feb 8, 03:08:23 GMT

=^= Tuvok to security get a team to the intruder and seal of deck 1 now =^= =^= underway sir =^= =^= Tuvok to captain Janeway please respond, Tuvok to bridge please respond =^= no response came "Lt. Cmdr. I know who you are and for now you will come with us" (while they were talking Tuvok remembered the entrance of Q and some of the things that happened after that) "Ever heard of a being called Q if yes i do not have to explain what`s going on, you are from a different timeline and somehow got here probably through the doing of Q" Ensign you said you may know were the person you reported as being injured may be i suggest we get there in a real hurry you, go and alert the appropiate medical help and then report to me." Dax you come with me were going to the bridge. tuvok (well let`s see what happens next)

*BEEP*

***************************************

Subject: RE:Bioflag critical... Priority One --Chief of Security Date: Tue, 8 Feb 2000 13:13:19 -0600 From: "E. Beltran"

Jadzia quirked one eyebrow at the rapidly talking Commander. She had never heard a Vulcan speak with such a display of emotion,  
however repressed it still was. Keeping her mouth shut for now Dax followed the Security Officer to the bridge.

*************************************

From: "Matthew Joseph Savelkoul" .edu  
Subject: An Intimate Conversation Date: Tue, 08 Feb 2000 13:33:17 -0600

The fog faded once again from Kathryn's eyes. She looked around in felt like she was floating...a curious sensation. Looking down, she could just make out a shape near her desk in her ready room. She tried reaching for her combadge but couldn't will her arms...did she have any arms?

"Interesting, isn't it?"

Janeway spun around at the voice."Q! Is this your doing?"

"Unfortunately, not Kathryn. In fact I am not even here right now...so to speak. That's the benefit of being omnipotent. Not too hard to be in two places at once. I even created two Tuvoks on the ship for a short time... no one seemed to even notice. As we speak, your security guards are trying to manhandle me into the brig. Let them, I say. I could use a little peace and solitude." Q walked around the desk, stopping to slowly bend down and examine a stain on the floor carpeting. Bringing his fingers up to his nose, he sniffed carefully.

Q grinned, "There is a lot going on aboard ship, isn't there? First the disappearance of Seven, then the appearance of Dax...oops,  
me and my big mouth, Kathryn. In your present condition, I doubt you'll ever find that out...And now this...you...Aren't you going to offer me some coffee?" Q leaned over Janeway in anticipation of her response.

"Not on your life." Kathryn scoffed.

"Aren't you the least bit curious what's happening to you?" Q goaded.

She stared in horror to the form at her feet,.. "What have you done to me?"

"Nothing. It seems we have a little mystery on our hands, doesn't it? What's the last thing you remember?" Q asked quizzically.

Kathryn struggle to recall her memories, "I was... going over some reports in the ready room,.. over some coffee.... Then,  
suddenly, I couldn't breathe.."

"I so do love being around Captains with near death experiences. There was this one time with Jean-Luc... quite interesting," the corporal being reminisced.

Janeway startled. "I'm dead? " She circled the desk and knelt by the figure on the floor. It wore her own face.

"Can you feel your primitive life systems shutting down? One by one? I could help you, you know... all you have to do is give the word..." Q stared deeply into Janeway's eyes.

Kathryn steeled herself, "How do I know you haven't crafted all of this for some reason. I remember when you tried to seduce me into having your child."

Q responded, "Because Kathryn, some part of what you would call my soul, my heart, still cares about you. I'm offering you life. You have to trust me. I can save you. All you need to do is give the word. Wouldn't you like that?"

Kathryn tried to reach out to the body and grip its hand but her fingers slipped right through. "Oh, my God." she thought. "It's happening again." She recalled the time when she and Chakotay were caught in an ion storm and a near death parasite had almost taken her soul.. She became very afraid.. She faced Q. "I'm dying........" She turned to Q.... " I don't trust you...even with my life."

"Then you have sealed your fate, not only for yourself but for all the lives you command and lead. Goodbye Kathryn. Maybe I'll visit you in whatever afterlife you believe in." Q got up off the desk and promptly vanished.

Kathryn was suddenly sucked back into an endless void .. knowing nothing, at all any more. The last thing she heard was Q's maniacal laughter, taunting her...

************************************* This is the end of Recap One 02-10-2K (make sense now?) Patti the moderator...... *smirk;

WEEK TWO [VOYAGERLIVEACTION] RECAP 02-16-2K ()

***************************************

From: Niels van Elzakker Subject: RE: [voyagerliveaction] Bioflag critical... Priority One --Chief of Security Date: Thu, 10 Feb 2000 05:22:31 -0800 (PST)

next Tuvok saw on Jadzia`s face the emotion he tried to supress,  
what was it that caused this. Something was seriously wrong here. Ah there was the bridge. Dax we must enter with caution there may be intruders in there. Cautiosly they enter the bridge.. it`s empty not a crewmember to be seen. Several screens are blinking as if they they were abandoned and not turned off and the ship was still at full impulse, heading unknown. At that moment the ensign reports in =^= Commander we have found the captain she is in a coma of some sort i....( the voice is tremoring)  
she may even die. She is in her ready room =^=

=^= Acknowledged ensign do what you can we will be there shortly =^=

Computer display heading and destination unable to comply Why insufficient data Computer full stop unable to comply =^-= Tuvok to engineering status report =^= no response He turns to dax we have to find out what is going on you were in charge of security i think if i remember correctly, I think we should sweep the ship for intruders. Seems security is the only team still on board see if you can get a ship wide communication out alerting all crew except the medical team to report to the bridge.. at that moment two ensigns came walking in .. you two stay here and help the commander here out. Try getting some of the systems online right now we only have partial life support and communications.

Commander i will try to be back as soon as possible. with that said he left for the captain's ready room ( Captain's ready room a few minutes later..)

As Tuvok entered he found the captain lying on the floor murmuring some indiscernnable words. A few padds she had apparently been looking lay scattered on the floor. Her body movements indicated she was either in shock or dreaming...

Tuvok wondered were the ensign had gone off to and what was keeping the medics .. tuvok

*************************************

Subject: Captain's readyroom,.. she's been found!! Date: Thu,  
10 Feb 2000 12:53:54 CST From: "patti keiper"

Tuvok drew out his tricorder and swept the room, looking for signs of an intruder. He found no unusual readings. The lights were flickering eerily due to the computer malfunction he had found on the bridge. Something was seriously amiss...

He glanced down at the ensign crouched over Janeway and was about to speak when his combadge went off.

--^-- Doctor to the bridge. This is an emergency! I've just received negative lifesign telemetry on the captain's combadge. She's arrested. You've got to act now! We're losing her!--^--

His tricorder confirmed the lack of a heartbeat. There was no more time to lose. Kathryn was dying...

**************************************

Subject: Bioflag critical... Priority One --Chief of Security Date: Thu, 10 Feb 2000 13:45:23 -0600 From: "E. Beltran"

Jadzia watched the Vulcan hurry over to the Captain's ready room off located off the bridge. She then turned back to a computer council and began to try to override the computer. To the two ensigns she said, "I can handle this here. Go with Commander Tuvok and check on the Captain." The ensigns, freshly drilled with Star Fleet protocol moved to comply. Dax smiled slightly and entered in a security protocol, sending out a ship wide alert. All officers who could would now run a complete search of the ship. After further typing at the keypad she was unable to override the ships computer to bring it to a full stop. She was about to call engineering when a thought occurred to her. Bending down beneath the console she pride off its underside. Working quickly she removed some connections and replaced them elsewhere. Finally, having managed to create a physical override she felt the ship come to a full stop. It was then she heard the Commander's announcement. --^-- Doctor to the bridge. This is an emergency! I've just received negative lifesign telemetry on the captain's combadge. She's arrested. You've got to act now! We're losing her!--^--

Dax was slightly startled. She must have also rewired the comunications system. Glancing over the systems report on the screen in front of her she noticed that the EMC was down. Deciding not to wait and try to get it back up she ran off the bridge and into the Captin's ready room. exit stage left

***************************************

Subject: RE: Captain's readyroom,.. she's been found!! Date: Thu, 10 Feb 2000 14:00:47 -0600 From: "E. Beltran"

The ready room door slid open and Dax entered. She quickly took in the situation. The two ensigns she had sent off to help earlier hovered over a body on the floor. Comandar Tuvok knelt near by as well. All three looked up as she entered. "What happened here?"

Jadzia asked noticing a faint stain on the carpet. She bent over it, getting closer to see just what it was. "I am not sure. This must be the reason for the bioflag signal I recieved earlier." Tuvok said. Dax jerked back quickly from the small stain. A coffee cup was resting near by, and it had a similar smell when she examined it as well. "Where is the emergency medical pack located?" She asked the vulcan. "I'll get it!" One of the ensigns jumped up and ran to fetch the pack.

Tuvok looked at the trill, a frown on his face. "What do you think happened?" Jadzia handed him the coffee cup. "She's been poisoned."

At that moment the ensign came back, medical pack in hand. Jadzia took it from him and opened it, dumping the contents onto the floor in front of her.

Searching quickly through the bits and pieces she found what she was looking for and quickly injected it into the prone woman on the floor.

Moving back a little from the captain Dax gently turned her onto her side, holding her there. A moment latter the unconscious woman came to and began to heave up the remaining contents of her stomach.

All those in the room looked at the captain as she opened her eyes and peered about uncertainly.

**************************************

FROM: in collaboration WITH:  
via MSN messenger Subject: The mystery deepens..... Date: 02-10-2K [ 10:07:14 CST ]

Janeway coughed violently, clearing her airway and felt herself being eased to a semi sitting position as she recovered. Her limbs were trembling violently and she had no strength left to her. What had happened to her? She had vague recollections of meeting a very BIG problem...

"Q....." she whispered.

"Easy, captain." said a young ensign. The relief in her voice was undisguised. " You've been poisoned, but we've managed to counteract its effects. "

Janeway's vision began to clear and she wanted to stand up. She grasped the ensign's arm and together they stood. Kathryn leaned against the woman while Tuvok checked her over with his tricorder. "Is there an intruder, ensign?" she asked. Kathryn noticed Dax for the first time and was caught speechless.

"No ma'am." the ensign replied, "There's been no signs of intrusion at all. Except for Lieutenant Commander Dax here. She's from Deep Space Nine." Her forehead furrowed, "Apparently from the Alpha Quadrant. "

"Another mystery, I see." Janeway took notice of Tuvok's silence on the matter. She wasn't worried . When he had a theory, Tuvok most certainly, would share it.

" I've just met a nasty visitor, Tuvok . Go to red alert.." she closed her eyes and forced herself to think. " Situation report?" Janeway asked weakly.

They were suddenly interrupted.

Ready room doors flew open and Seven rushed to their side.

"Captain, what happened?" Seven asked as she tallied the med kit supplies and the stain on the rug. "What is the problem? Can I be of assistance." Seven took the captain's weight onto her shoulder, seeing that the young ensign needed help.

=^= Sick bay to anyone on deck one, please respond. =^=

Seven pressed her com badge, =^= Doctor, the captain has been revived, I am bringing her to sick bay now.=^=

Breathing a sigh of relief the doctor replied =^= I'll be expecting you shortly =^=

"Tuvok. Get to the bottom of this. I want to know exactly what's happening to this ship." Janeway ordered. She almost fell and was caught. "Not exactly a hundred percent yet. Keep me posted."

Seven and Janeway walked down the corridor quickly, escorted by the ensign's armed surveillance. The red wash of the alert almost hid the flickering panels around them.

Seven's forehead creased with concern as she spoke, "Captain,  
few of the crew remain aboard. I have yet to locate their whereabouts. I have, however, found mass quantities of an anti-matter plasma discharge in a nearby nebula that has quantum signatures indicating significant temporal distortions in subspace."

"Tell it to Tuvok. My concentration's shot to hell."

*************************************

Subject: [voyagerliveaction] Q uestions and Q ueries Date: Thu,  
10 Feb 2000 22:57:11 -0600 From: "Matthew Joseph Savelkoul" .edu

Q sat in the brig, twiddling his thumbs in annoyance. He was getting bored with the guards and decided that enough was enough.

He looked over at the two humans guarding him. "Enough is enough!" he shouted. "I am really displeased with your company. I'm leaving." With that, Q gotup and attempted to walk through the forcefield. He tried pushing his hand through the humming barrier and was shocked to discover that he couldn't push through.

"Someone's been doing some modifications to your technology. Very interesting...let me guess...Borg adapted?" Q's tried to mask his fascination with irritation but wasn't pulling it off.

"How perceptive."

Q turned around at the voice. "A hologram. Shouldn't you be attending to Captain Janeway?"

"She is thankfully alright. We got to her in time, no thanks to you."

"Are you accusing me of poisoning her?" provoked Q.

"Perhaps."

"Well I didn't. Now about this technology...you adapted the field from the time I was beamed aboard the ship to now. Very clever. Did that borg assist you?"

The Doctor ignored him, "What were you doing floating in space?"

"That, my dear EMH, would be telling," Q grinned.

"Now, let's talk about you for a minute... How are you projected into this enclosed room?"

The Doctor glanced at the ceiling, but too late. Q followed the dart of his eyes and noticed the holographic emitter.

"Bingo!" shouted Q. Q then funneled himself through the emitter and travelled the ship's biotech circuitry in an instant, reemmiting himself in sickbay. He looked around, but Janeway had not yet arrived and was nowhere to be found.

'Maybe I'll try the bridge,' he thought as he vanished.

************************************

Subject: RE: [voyagerliveaction] The mystery deepens....... Date: Thu, 10 Feb 2000 23:32:13 -0600 From: "E. Beltran"

Jadzia watched the Captain and others file out the door. The Vulcan commander was the only one left. They stared for a moment at each other.

"Well, let's get this analyzed further. Maybe we can figure out where the poison came from if we cross reference it with the ports you've stopped at recently." She said to Tuvok, picking up the coffee cup being careful not to touch any remaining residue. Dax grabbed a stylus from the captain's desk and threaded it through the cup handle, lifting it.

The trill headed towards the ready room door. Just as she was about to walk through it a sharp pain overcame her. Dropping the cup and stylus Jadzia clutched at her middle. A darkness passed before her eyes as she felt herself falling to the floor. next, people dropping like flies here ;)

****************************************

END Week TWO RECAP

WEEK TWO --B-- [VOYAGERLIVEACTION] RECAP 02-14-2K ()

******************************************* Subject: RE: [voyagerliveaction] The mystery deepens....... Date: Fri, 11 Feb 2000 00:02:08 -0800 (PST) From: Niels van Elzakker

Tuvok was caught in thought as he was processing the new information not sure what conclusions he would find. There were a number of facts he had to deal with that were yet unclear to the extent that he coulden`t connect them yet. What would Q be doing in a ship, why would he even need a ship if he is what he is. The missing crew probably had to do with the temporal distortions but even that was at this point uncertain and then the coffee poisoning highly unlikely as there were no intruders aboard the ship and besides the tricorder was just finished processing the scans he had done. It seemed that there was a foreign substance in the coffee that is to say there were a strange kind of bacteria present, something for the doctor to look at. Then he realized soemthing these were airborn and when inhaled could be harmfull maybe.

Commander leave the cup .. put it down now. But was to late Jadzia collapsed right in front of him

=^= Tuvok to the doctor i need your assistance here shortly,  
We have another crewmember down here i think i have found the cause and it may be a bigger problem then initially thought sending you the data now =^= the contents of the medical pack where still on the floor and tuvok knew what to inject even if she was not human in this case Trill physiology should not make a difference. Luckily Jadzia came to quickly. She seemed allrightas she had only been under for less then a second due to the quick response from tuvok.

=^= Tuvok to doctor seem to have situation under control check the captain for the data i found =^=

Commander are you ok or should we transport you to sickbay aswell

=^= Tuvok to seven as soon as your able meet me at the brig we have someone to question =^= (yeah i know Q is no longer there but tuvok does not yet kno that) tuvok

*************************************

FROM: "patti keiper" Subject: Thank god for NON existent little bundles of joy.. DATE: Fri, 11 Feb 02:22:45 AM CST

The captain and the EMH were finishing up her treatment in short order. Kathryn rubbed her face with both hands . Seven remained discreetly out of earshot in the doctor's office. The ensign had gone on to help in the ship wide search for lingering intruders.

"I knew I needed a little sleep, but, this,..." Janeway cocked a raw grin, "Is a little.....overkill." she remarked, angling her head as she studied her own results on the doctor's med tricorder from over his "shoulder".

The doctor winced at her humor, but continued to run his scans of the captain, "Feel fortunate. You are in the clear. I can repair the damage you've suffered from the toxin and lack of oxygen now, but your weakness will have to mend on its own. Don't fanaggle any more omnipotent beings into confrontations,  
Hmm? Just to be on the safe side."

Janeway slid off the bed with a sarcastic look of annoyance. "Doctor, when it comes to Q. I just can't help myself. Oh, and by the way... " she pointed to a certain indicator covering a very near and dear bodily function to most women, "Do I have any surprises in there?"

The doctor's expression was unreadable, "Should there be?" he wanted to know.

Gesturing for Seven to follow her,Kathryn left sickbay smartly,  
with a parting shot, "Not if I can help it." she headed for the bridge...... "Just tell Neelix there's a slightly remote chance he'll have to keep an eye on the diaper counts."

Seven was pristinely unphased by the remark. But for once, the doctor had nothing to say..... ::Q?... and her?:: He shook his head firmly in the negative......

************************************

FROM: "niels" SUBJECT: [liveactionvoyager] Dropping like flies Date: Sat 12 Feb 03:08:36 am PST

Tuvok was still baffled from al the new information he just got though his face showed nothing. He was about to turn around and see what Jadzia was doing when he heard a thud and a coffee cup falling on the floor behind him so he quickly turned around..

Where he saw jadzia stretched out on the floor the cup a few meters away.. =^= Tuvok to the doctor, i have another person down not sure i can move her she is trill please advice =^=

Tuvok feels a sharp pain in his neck and lungs walks a few steps and then drops his body falling right on top of Jadzia`s and he is out cold..

Tuvok

************************************* FROM: "patti"  
SUBJECT: Dropping like flies date: Mon 14 Feb 02:49:47 amCST

The captain and Seven made good time getting to Deck One. Janeway felt almost one hundred percent. Now , if only the ship felt the same way.

The flickering lights and the half life support showed only part of the mysterious computer failures aboard Voyager. The shields and deflectors were down as well. It was only by the blindest of luck that the Trill Dax had stopped their velocity in an area of space that was devoid of the usual debris for that, they would've impacted and had been destroyed long ago.

The search for other crewmembers was still going on, deck by weary deck. So far, only the security guards who responded to incarcerate Q during his phasing-two- places- at- once trick and the two helpful ensigns were present besides those officers she'd already encountered. Kathryn was worried. Q could've done ANYTHING to them. He could've taken them planetside for some odd purpose to entertain himself or..... worse.

But, deep down, a gut feeling told her otherwise. Q had said that he was NOTresponsible for the tainted coffee she had ingested. He had even wanted to help her survive the ordeal. Puzzling.

Janeway turned to Seven, "We've got a lot of work ahead of us. First, I want you to--"

Her combadge came to life, startling her.

=^=Tuvok to the doctor . I have another person down. I am not sure I can move her. She is Trill. Please advise. =^=

That Dax woman ? In trouble? ::What the hell--!:: Janeway tapped her badge. "Tuvok? We're on our way.. Report!"

She heard the doctor respond to the Vulcan only vaguely. The EMH was trying to get details; getting more and more insistent by the moment.

::Why doesn't he answer?:: she thought. "Tuvok! Can you hear me?"

Silence. ::DAMN:: This wasn't going well at all. The computer confirmed her fears.

## Bioflag alert on Commander Tuvok. Deck One. Vitals signs abnormal.##

Seven of Nine informed sickbay, "Doctor, it appears we have a simultaneous medical alert. The captain and I are on our by for further information."

She and Seven began to run.

--------------------------------------------

Tricorders showed the readyroom free of any biological risk in just moments. Quickly, Seven and Janeway hurried inside.

They found him, his body right on top of Jadzia`s , out cold..

Janeway tapped her combadge, "Janeway to sickbay."

=^= Go ahead. =^= the doctor's voice urged.

Kathryn knelt, making sure both were breathing well enough before she continued. "Doctor, they're both unconscious. And I'm reading double telemetry on Dax. I think she might be a joined Trill."

=^= Very probably based on these readings. Have they come into contact with the toxin?=^=

Both of their pulses were racing,..but no stains discolored their skin or clothing anywhere. Her search for signs was inconclusive.

"I can't tell." she replied. "Seven, scan the room in detail. We're missing something."

Seven straightened, sweeping her tricorder in a circle, "I'm reading evidence of temporal tachyon decay."

Janeway flared, "Q!" Show yourself!!"

It took only a moment for the being to make an appearance.

*******************************

From: "E. Beltran" Subject: The arrival Date: Mon, 14 Feb 2000 19:53:22 -0600

She could feel herself falling, and then nothing. A blank and desolate nothingness surrounded her that sent a numbing chill strait through her. Something smiled through the darkness at her. It was not a nice smile.

A pounding intensity made its way into her brain. Black thoughts dripping with blood and violence suddenly overwhelmed her. Jadzia lost her grip and fell, spinning into a nameless void.

******************************** FROM: 'patti keiper' SUBJECT: Waiting for the other shoe to drop Date: Tues Feb 15 02:04:34 am CST

Janeway and Seven stood, transfixed; their breathing sounding unnaturally loud within the room. Nothing happened... No Q...

::He must've stepped out:: Kathryn thought absurdedly. The seconds stretched into one minute,...two....

::Well, it was a nice guess about him:: she reasoned. Too bad it didn't pan out. At least, then, she'd have had SOMEBODY to vent at. Life, currently, wasn't being very fair to the wayward crew aboard her ship. Not at all.

Janeway dealt to the problem at hand.

She spoke to the air, "Doctor, it'll take me a bit to get these two to sickbay. What should I do until we reach you there?"

The Doctor's voice sounded wistful,.. =^=Can't you send them here?=^=

Janeway scanned the computer wall with her tricorder, "'Fraid not. Transporters are out. I'll summon the ensigns."

=^=Wait a minute...First see if you can wake one of them." He chose a patient at random, =^=Try Dax. Her vitals are shakier. Two cc's eniproviline. Monitor her closely. I don't want to throw the symbiont into further crisis.=^=

Seven handed Janeway the proper hypospray. Janeway nodded,"Watch her."

And injected the stimulant......

*************************************************

From: "Linderholm, Lisa" Date: Tue, 15 Feb 2000 10:29:56 -0600 Subject : Here's to furry friends.

Lt. B'elanna Torres struggled mentally from within her semi-comatose state.

"Tom!"

She could feel a dark mirth surrounding her in the blackness;  
a kind of mocking energy engulfing her spirit, seeking to dominate her will. Feelings. Dark, negative, hopeless feelings saturated her thoughts looking to seek entrance. Tom was dead, it can't save him, it's hopeless, it said. You're all dead. Each revelation and thought pressed into her mind was leaden on her heart, threatening to pull her down into the morass of surrender.

"Nooooooo!"

With renewed vigor, she struggled yet harder, unwilling to believe and unable to give fury in her hearts rose up and she fought a struggle in her mind that no one could see; no one could help her with.

-----------------------------------------------------

Not long before, Lt. Torres had been enjoying a break with Paris.

"Ugh. I just can't wake up today!" Tom groaned.

"You seemed pretty wide awake last night," B'elanna said with a wink. "With all that coffee you're drinking, I'm surprised you're not doing laps on deck."

"So how come you're so awake this morning? As I recall, you were up just as late as I was. Here, have a taste of this." Tom handed the coffee cup to B'elanna who took a small sip and then grimaced.

"This is ice cold! I can't see how you can drink it like this,  
even as desperate for caffeine as you are." B'elanna swooped up from her chair and headed towards the replicator, the day's tasks at hand starting to whir through her head.

"I think what you really need," mused B'elanna, "is a Rakta..."

The thump behind her stopped her midsentence. B'elanna spun around to see Tom lying on the floor in a slump.

"Tom!"

But by then, the waves of darkness were already washing over her conscious, taking her down to it's murky depths with B'elanna kicking and screaming all the way.

**************************************

FROM: 'patti keiper' SUBJECT: Widened view... Date: Wed Feb 16 02:46:16 am CST

Shipwide, the computer com came online.. #Level Two self diagnostic anomaly. Internal sensor grid is offline on decks four through seven#

The young ensign, paused with her security team and spoke into her combadge, =^=Captain, there may be crew members in those blind areas. Should we break the current search pattern to check it out?=^=

Janeway didn't look up, still awaiting a reaction from the Trill beneath her hands. She nodded to Seven to acknowledge her so she could focus on Dax's condition uninterrupted.

Seven tapped her badge, =^=Ensign, the captain agrees with your plan. Please proceed.=^=

----------------------------------------------------

Efficiently, the young ensign and her team made their way into the blanketed section of the ship. Their tricorders were unreliable due to the tachyon decay interference but their communicators were uneffected. They still kept constant contact with the main computer.

Ahead was the darkened mess hall. An odor of spilled food and drink assailed their noses as they crept inside.. Flashlight beams revealed two forms stretched out onto the floor. It was Paris and B'Elanna, seemingly unconscious. The team hurried to their aid......

************************************** From: "E. Beltran"  
Subject: RE: Widened view..... Date: Sat, 19 Feb 2000 15:45:41 -0600

Jadzia floated in a haze. Darkness reigned and stretched out into eternity.

She wondered briefly about where she was. Slowly, a sickening evil crept up on her. Warning messages flashed in her brain and sent signals to the non-existent parts of her being.

Dax opened her eyes, looking around her curiously. She was lying on her back in the ready room with the Captain now standing over her.

Another woman, bio-electrical equipment visible on her hands and face stood behind the brown hair Captain.

"What happened?" Dax asked, struggling into a sitting position.

and she swings and she hits...

-------------------------------------------------------------------

From: "patti keiper" Subject: [voyagerliveaction] Enter pure evil...... Date: Sun, 20 Feb 2000 01:34:31 CST

The ensigns' acknowledgement of her search order had barely died when Janeway felt Dax shift under her hand. The pulse she was monitoring suddenly increased. "Easy" she said as she looked down and put an encouraging expression on her face. Seven beside her knelt to offer assistance if it was needed.

The young Trill opened her eyes and spoke, "What happened?" Dax asked, struggling into a sitting position.

And she swings and she hits

........Seven's biogenic arm that had expertly blocked the blow from hitting Janeway's head. She effectively pinned Dax's other arm and held her by both wrists, face to face.

Kathryn flinched, momentarily startled by the attack. "Whoa! It's all right. We won't hurt you! Can you hear me?" She brought up a medical scanner probe to Dax's torso.

*************************************

From: "patti keiper" Subject: [voyagerliveaction] Going places... *enter Patti's second character* Date: Mon, 21 Feb 2000 03:40:56 CST

Data's Spot was in a hurry... One minute he was about to sink his feline teeth into his master's formula number 18 cat supplement,  
the next, he was floundering neck deep in laundry with a strange being named Neelix trying to chase him down the corridor, spewing endearments.

Suddenly, the red tom stopped in his tracks, every instinct aflame. His hackles went up. Something was very wrong. The subliminal awareness he always carried about the Enterprise had ... changed.. The all pervasive propulsion vibrations he associated with home were gone. An alien thrum had taken its place.

Spot hissed. This was not his ship!! Even the smells were foreign. He shot into the nearby mess hall where he found the scent of two humans inside. A Klingon and a human. At last! Familiar scents! They were... on the floor? Spot catshrugged. ::Approachable then.:: he reasoned.

Comfort was comfort and quietly positioned people were no strange exception. Spot was frequently motionless himself. He darted to their sides and curled up under the Klingon woman's chin,  
purring loudly...

B'Elanna moaned but Spot only pressed nearer, heedless of her semi-conscious state. He only desired her fixing his problem. NOW.

He paced back and forth and finally batted her nose with a full complement of claws.

*********************************** From: Valentine diva_  
Subject: Re: [voyagerliveaction] Scratched by a Spot! Date: Mon, 21 Feb 2000 07:46:18 -0800 (PST)

The oppressive darkness around B'Elanna threatened to wash her will away. *Wouldn't it be easier to surrender?* the othermind whispered. *You can't hold out much more from me*.

Shock! Something brushed against her face, and B'Elanna moaned.

The othermind seemed to waver for a moment and B'Elanna didn't waste a moment to renew her struggle against her invisible mental bonds. It was working!

The othermind sensing the possible loss of it's prey pressed in harder on her, now worse than before. It squeezed against her and she could feel the barriers of her mind cracking against the strain.

AAHHH!!! Pain scratched against B'Elanna's face and she screamed and sat bolt upright.

"Aarrrghhhh!"

She opened her eyes to see a cat jump back from her body and hiss at her, it's ears flattened back against it's sleek skull.

"Spot. Spot?"

B'elanna sighed in relief and called the cat to her.

"It's okay Spot, I didn't mean to scare you."

She coaxed the cat back with a soothing voice and Spot sensing that all was well, glided back towards her in the sinuous way that only cats can - especially when they're looking for affection.

"You sure gave me a scare scratching me like that," B'Elanna said, touching her tender nose, "but this time I can forgive you."

Spot arched his back against B'Elanna's other hand and glided away from her towards another, inert, body lying close by.

"Tom!" ...

***********************************

Post created via MSN messenger from "elena beltran"  
IN TANDEM communication WITH "patti keiper"  
Subject: Covergence... Date: Tues Feb 22 03:09:56 PMCST

In the darkened, eerily red lit captain's lounge, the Trill tried to focus.

Dax looked at the strange woman behind the captain. The bioelectrical equipment on the blond woman's face reminded her of borg implants for some reason. Confused, Dax tried to recall what the captain had just asked her. Janeway set down the med tricorder,.. "Lt,  
can you understand what I am saying?" Frowning at the two women before her, Dax nodded once, and tried to sit up better. "Yeah,  
I'm fine what happened?" Dax asked as she moved to stand. Seven let the woman go . She seemed calm enough now. Kathryn answered her, carefully studying her face. "You collasped in front of my security officer here and we don't know why. He's fine, just unconscious because of the tachyon emmissions that were present earlier." Dax looked back down at the vulcan on the floor. A dark expression flitted over her face. It was gone quickly, though Seven gave her an odd look. The captain missed it entirely,  
"I think we should all get to sickbay. The doctor needs to examine us all. Something unusual is happening and it...."She broke off as the ship shook beneath their feet,.. "That's a new developement." she said.

Then, ironically, a normal computer tone sounded and announced,  
#Site to site transportation has been restored. Repairs to central internal sensor array is complete.#

Seven wasted no time. "Computer, lock onto Lieutenant Tuvok and beam him directly to sickbay." The vulcan shimmered into sparkles.

The doctor came online, =^=I have Mr. Tuvok. He'll be awake within moments. How's our other patient?=^=

The captain tapped her combadge, "She's seems recovered for the most part. Problem on your end?"

=^=Not from these readings. I trust you'll be visiting sickbay soon?=^=

She grinned, "Count on it. But I've a situation up here that warrants attention first." The deck trembled again. "Feel that?" the captain asked the hologram.

The doctor was wry, "Not one of our usual bumps I take it."

"Not exactly. We're on our way to investigate. Oh, and stand by for further casualties. I'm sending them to you via tandem transporter beam. Number, unknown."

=^=Standing by=^= came the reply.

Kathryn grinned sardonically, "Well, at least some systems are functioning assess ship damage and injury. Beam any effected crew members to sickbay. Any able bodied crew,  
report to me directly. Code Pi Alpha Three."

The computer net warbled. #Command code verified. Ship's status to follow.#

The deck rocked again, more forcefully. Seven raised both eyebrows in alarm. "We should return to the bridge."

The captain echoed her thoughts and needed no urging. "Agreed,  
" she addressed Dax. "Feeling well enough to help us out?"

Dax nodded. Janeway motioned the three of them to the doors.

"Good." the captain sighed. "I need all the help I can find to get to the bottom of all this. But first, have you ever heard of a being called Q........?"

The deck doors hissed shut on Dax's answer.

---------------------------------------------

In the mess hall.....

"Tom!" B'Elanna cried. At that moment, the two ensigns came from out of the dark tricorders drawn. They had just entered the hall. The first one spoke, "Are you all right?" She knelt down by her side. The other woman moved to check out Tom Paris. "He's alive." she finally announced. B'Elanna sighed in relief,  
shifting to see him better. "Also there's no one else here. Just the four of us and..... one other non human lifesign."

Alarmed, second ensign rose and nearly tripped over Spot who appeared out of nowhere to leap into B'Elanna's lap. Startled,  
the ensign drew her phaser.

B'Elanna shouted, "Don't shoot! This is the Enterprise Data's cat! He's harmless. I just seem to.... remember him... from their archive records." she broke off, confused by her own admission? ::How in the world did I know that?:: she thought.

The ensign obeyed her superior and slowly put the weapon away. Spot meowed loudly, desperately trying to push himself into B'Elanna's face, trying to hide. He was frightened and was in no way inclined to leave her any time soon.

Just then, they all heard the captain come online over their combadges and the ship's intercom, =^=Computer assess ship damage and injury. Beam any effected crew members to sickbay. Any able bodied crew, report to me directly.=^=

Tom Paris' still form sparkled into light flecks and disappeared.

The first uneasy ensign motioned, "We've got to go. Y-You heard the captain. Lieutenant Torres, are you all right to come with us? She'll be glad to hear you've been found."

B'Elanna shook off the last vestige of the strange dark pall and regained her feet. She watched Spot begin to do his best weaving, in and out of her legs. She noticed he was reluctant to lose contact with her even for a moment.

"Let's go, if this lighting is any indication, it'll be HOURS before my ship is functioning again." she grumbled.

----------------------------------------------- From: "Catherine Cegla" .edu Subject: [voyagerliveaction] K'Ehleyr reporting in Date: Wed, 23 Feb 2000 13:17:40 -0600

The blade decended, the pain ripping through her like nothing she had ever felt before. Then, darkness. Nothing. A void surrounded her. 'Is that even possible?' she thought. The darkness began to take shape and she could feel herself being propelled through it, but to where? She felt herself unceremoniously dumped on a hard surface, but did not feel the pain she expected to from her wound. She felt cautiously; it was gone, she was healed. Lights flickered around her, drawing her attention to he rsurroundings. She appeared to be in standard issue Starfleet quarters, but they were different from what she last remembered. A glance to the side showed a glass table fully intact - definitely not the same place she left. Where was she? Where was Duras? Where was her son?

*******************************************

This is the end of Recap TWO B -02-23-2K

Patti the moderator...... *smirk* ;)

WEEK THREE [VOYAGERLIVEACTION] RECAP 02- 24-2K ()

*******************************************

From: Valentine diva_ Subject: Re: [voyagerliveaction] On the Way, Captain! Date: Thu, 24 Feb 2000 08:45:32 -0800 (PST)

Lt. Torres, two ensigns, and an orange striped cat headed in double time to meet their captain. It was hard not to stop and check out the prone bodies on the floor of the hallway, but within seconds many of them started to flicker and then the disappear as they were transported to the sick bay.

"The Doctor will certainly have his holographic hands full!" she stated wryly.

But would he be able to revive anyone, specifically Tom?

::No, no time to think of that.::She forced herself to turn her thoughts to the duties at hand.

::I've got to figure out who's been screwing around with this ship! Just wait until I get my hands on...::

But just whom, or what, was it that she wanted to get her hands on anyway? Her anger renewed the pace of her step and she fairly flew towards her Captain's position with the two ensigns in tow.

^^Captain, Lt. Torres on her way^^ she comm'ed ahead. ^^What the hell's happened here?^^

Spot trotted as closely behind her as he could, but he was of two minds.

:: Have to stay with this almost-human and protect her. But the not-right thrum on this ship is getting stronger...:: Spot mewled and jumped at B'Elanna's ankle.

***************************************

From: "Catherine Cegla" .edu Subject: [voyagerliveaction] K'Ehleyr goes a wandering Date: Thu, 24 Feb 2000 12:23:09 -0600

She did not like this feeling of unknown. She needed to find her son; if Duras had tried to attack her, surely he would go after her son next. "Computer, locate Alexander, son of ambassador K'Ehleyr," she ordered, slowly climbing to her feet.

#No such identity found# the computer responded.

Oh no! Was she too late? If Duras had harmed her son, he would pay with his very life. One person would know for certain. "Computer,  
locate Lt. Worf."

#No such identity found# the computer repeated.

She tried several more names of crew members she had met in passing, none of which the computer could find. She had to at least get her bearings. "Computer, identify ship's location."

#Sector 054891, Delta Quadrant#

"What?!?" The way the lights still flickered, she doubted its accuracy, but she still had nothing else to go on. The only way to truly discover where she was and what was going on would be to investigate for herself. She walked to the door that she assumed led to one of the ship's corridors, and after a brief hesitation, it opened. 'Something is wrong,' the thought returned to her as she took a glance in either direction. She was aboard a starship, the windows in the room and the general structure of things had confirmed that much, but it was definitely not the Enterprise.

A small noise down the hall caught her heightened Klingon attention. She knew she could not trust anything at this point, and there was no way she was going to venture out looked to the glass table with a wry smile."Another one gone," she sighed as her fist went through it with ease. She tore a piece of cloth from the nearby couch and wrapped it around one of the larger shards as a grip. Now sufficiently armed, she stepped out into the corridor.

***************************************

FROM: 'patti keiper' Subject: Juxtaposition Date : Thurs Feb 24 03:12:19 PM CST

Spot kept his claws retracted even as he leaped.... Then, he hung onto B'Elanna's ankle until his weight got her attention and dragged her to a halt.

"Listen, cat. I don't have time for this!" B'Elanna exclaimed. Her need to get to answers was overwhelming and she almost kicked him free.

Jumping back, Spot only yowled louder and batted at his own ears. ::The thrumming wrongness hurts! She must hear it:: he thought.

Before anything else happened, another form materialized just out of clear eye range from the darkness. Startled, Spot flattened his ears and crouched, positioning himself in front of Torres. This new scent was angry.. and ...Klingon!

The two ensigns drew their phasers, "Halt!" one of them warned. "Come out where I can see you!"

K'Ehleyr stepped foward towards B'Elanna and Spot, the glass shard in her hand glinting in the half light.

-----------------------------------------------------

On the bridge---------

Seven, Dax and the captain were hard at work. It didn't take a genius to learn that most of the ship's systems were either offline or partially functional. But, thankfully, the main computer core was intact. All that remained was to reboot the entire network. Once that happened , ship's functions would be fully restored. ::And the lights:: Kathryn smirked. ::Darker than pitch in here::

Janeway heard an incoming hail and looked up from the panel she was disassembling by the conn. She shifted off of her knees to her feet as the message relayed.

=^=Lt. Torres to the captain. What the hll is happening to my ship?=^=

Kathryn grinned, ::Good old B'Elanna. Your anger's just the thing we'll need. I can't make head nor tails of these last remaining computer lockups :: Mainframe had failed to give her its damage report but she managed to find out that eleven crewman had been evac'ed to sickbay successfully. Of the other ninety six crew, there was no sign at all. Janeway swallowed hard and vowed to herself that she'd find them soon. Where ever they were. And bring them back home..

The captain turned to see Dax running a diagnostic at the science station.

She spoke to the young woman who was still pale and drawn looking,  
"Did you find anything more specific about Seven's discovery in astrometrics? That cloud out there can't be natural. I've never seen readings like these before. All the neighboring stars are redshifted, as if they're being "stretched" in some way out of our time frame. The tachyon field is definitely emanating from that nebula."

Dax concurred, "It's also responsible for the gravity waves we've been feeling."

"Any damage being done to the hull or shields?" Kathryn asked.

Seven interceded, "None. However, there's a new development. I am reading several temporal signatures coming from crewman who appear to be on their way here. They are not from Voyager."

Janeway's eyes widened, " You mean like Dax here? Pulled from their own time and place.?"

"Yes." The borg nodded, "I believe so."

Kathryn wondered, "Who are they?"

Dax drew her lips into a thin line, " We'll find out soon enough. You've ordered them to report."

--------------------------------------------------

From: "Matthew Joseph Savelkoul" .edu  
Subject: [voyagerliveaction] The Return of Q! Date: Thu, 24 Feb 2000 16:31:46 -0600

Q materialized on the lowermost deck of Voyager's saucer section. He collapsed on the ground from the effort. "Damn!" he said aloud. Q used all his strength to change his appearance to that of a normal Starfleet crew member, using the latest Starfleet design from DS9. 'Can't be five years behind the times,' he thought. He rose to his feet and stumbled to a control panel in the deserted corridor, tampering with the controls.

He then staggered to the now unsealed doors to a rarely used part of the ship, located on the underside of voyager: The Captain's Yacht. "How fitting!" Q said aloud as he stumbled into the automated bridge, collapsing in the captain's seat.

"Computer, activate shields around Captain's yacht, to these specifics."

"Unable to comply. Action would result in substantial harm to Voy-"

"Override." Q changed his voice to match that of Janeway's.

"Yacht powering up," the computer replied, "Three seconds until impact."

Q smiled. He so enjoyed making things difficult for Kathryn. 'Besides,' he thought, 'She never uses this vessel anyway.'

Warning klaxons screamed on the bridge of Voyager as the ship was rocked.

On the outside of the ship, the shields around the Captain's Yacht flared into existence, pushing the smaller vessel away from Voyager and tearing the moorings and clamps off the ship,  
exposing Voyager to a variety of hull breaches in seconds.

"Nothing like sloppy seconds!" Q grinned. He maneuvered the ship a safe distance away from Voyager, cursing the primitive mode of transportation all the while. Q could already feel his powers growing, now that he was away from the temporal distortion of the ship.

Q opened a channel to Voyager.

------------------------------------------------- From: "E. Beltran" Subject: RE: [voyagerliveaction] Juxtaposition.... Date: Thu, 24 Feb 2000 18:06:46 -0600

The Captain's voice startled Dax. "Did you find anything more specific about Seven's discovery in astrometry? That cloud out there can't be natural. I've never seen readings like these before. All the neighboring stars are red shifted, as if they're being "stretched" in some way out of our time frame. The tachyon field is definitely emanating from that nebula."

Quickly switching the computer display in front of her to another screen Dax nodded.

"It's also responsible for the gravity waves we've been feeling." The trill said.

"Any damage being done to the hull or shields?" Kathryn asked.

"None. However, there's a new development. I am reading several temporal signatures coming from crewman who appear to be on their way here. They are not from Voyager." The half-borg replied before Dax had a chance to think of a plausible reply.

The Captain's eyes widened, " You mean like Dax here? Pulled from their own time and place.?"

"Yes." The other woman nodded. "I believe so."

The light brown hair captain wondered aloud about who the mysterious crewmen could be. Dax hid a small smile and schooled her face into a neutral expression. Then she said, " We'll find out soon enough. You ordered them to report."

************************************ Date: Thu, 24 Feb 2000 22:28:36 -0000 From: "Anne Johnson"  
Subject: A ship arrives

A ship suddenly appears on screen. It is badly damaged. It looks like no one has surrvived. Suddenly, a woman appears on screen. She has a small cut on her forehead, but doesn't look badly injured beyond that. =^=This is Counseler Deanna Troi. I am asking for assistance from your ship. I am the only surrvivor of this ship. If you do not help me, I shall surely die.=^= Her face is pleading for help as sparks shoot from broken cords above her. Behind her, crew members can be seen lying dead. Whatever did this intended to kill every living thing.

*******************************

From: "Matthew Joseph Savelkoul" .edu  
Subject: [voyagerliveaction] New Ship Date: Fri, 25 Feb 2000 07:38:47 -0600

Q watched the new ship drop out of warp nearly on top of the yacht and voyager.

He quickly scanned the ship and his grin dropped off his face. He manuvered around Voyager placed it between his ship and the newcoming ship was momentarily caught in Voyager's temporal wake and Q grimaced. If his suspicions were right about what caused the damage on the new ship, he knew Voyager was in over its head.

Q continued Hailing Voyager.

******************************************* From: Valentine diva_ Subject: Re: [voyagerliveaction] The Kinmeeting Date: Fri, 25 Feb 2000 09:39:44 -0800 (PST)

::Who the H*ll is that?::

B'Elanna instinctively reached for her phaser and brought it quickly to hand.

"Drop it NOW!!!" she commanded the tall approaching form, "and put your hands where I can see them!"

Spot jumped forward and hissed and then... cocked his head at the approaching figure. His whole stance seemed to relax just a fraction into one of undecided curiosity.

The ensigns readied themselves as the figure slowly stepped in to the light...

******************************************** From: "Catherine Cegla" .edu Subject: RE: [voyagerliveaction] The Kinmeeting Date: Fri, 25 Feb 2000 13:29:31 -0600

K'Ehleyr could feel the edge of the glass cutting through the fabric as she tightened her grip. They were getting closer. There was at least three of them, she could tell that much from the sound of their footsteps. She turned the corner and found two ensigns, or at least what she assumed were ensigns (their uniforms looked different than she remembered the Enterprise crew wearing), armed and ready, standing before a vauguely familiar face.

"Drop it now!" She didn't know who said it, but it didn't matter. She was in a strange place, surrounded by who knows what, and two little p'togs had the audacity to hold phasers on her and order her around.

Before they even knew what hit them, she leapt forward and took them both down to the ground, knocking the phaser out of one of their hands. The other ensign scrambled to get a shot, even at close range, but found a slice across their forearm made that very difficult. The first crewman attempted to go hand-to-hand with the half-Klingon, but soon regretted the decision. A swift kick to the solar plexus, and a fist in the other direction,  
and both ensigns were down for the count. That left only one obstecle in her way.

K'Ehleyr felt rather than saw the other woman lunge at her, and a holler escaped from deep within her throat. A holler she could have sworn was echoed by her attacker. Unlike her previous adversaries, this one had actual strength behind her attacks. Try as she might, K'Ehleyr found she could not throw the other woman off. She whipped herself around and finally found herself face-to-face with the other fighter.

Her surprise at what she saw allowed the other woman to get a better grip on her, but even that weakened as recognition flooded over both women's faces. 'It was not possible', she thought. But her, it was her - older, somehow, but her.

"'lanna?" she breathed, remembering a friend she had not seen in far too long.

"K'?" the Starfleet uniformed officer replied before both nearly collapsed on the floor.

*************************************

From: "patti keiper" Subject : Hell Hath no fury... Date: Sat Feb 26 03:04:19 PM CST

Janeway looked up as a great shudder gripped the bridge. The tremor grew and the deck bucked, throwing everyone to the ground. Her head impacted the floor and split the skin above one eye. Angrily, she wiped away blood..

#Hull breach. Flight deck and decks four through seven.# the computer announced.

Janeway shot to her feet, "Computer! Strengthen all available power to the structural integrity field! " #Structural integrity fields initialized four times normal. Hull breaches are fully contained.#

Seven finished Janeway's line of thought, "Computer, What is the cause of the hull damage?"

#Captain's yacht has launched. Authorization: Janeway, Kathryn,  
A., commanding.#

Janeway paused for a split second, "What the h-? That's impossible. " then...... "Q!" she spat...

Seven announced from ops, "He's pulling away... Captain! I'm reading another ship!Bearing full ahead. She's broadcasting a distress call. I can't quite make it out. Lifesigns, one....extremely weak... the rest are dead. She says she's Counselor Deanna Troi of the Enterprise. Shall I beam her to sickbay?"

Kathryn staggered to her chair, "No! Keep those shields up! We still don't know the whole situation. I'll not expose anything more to Voyager. We're too badly damaged....Dax, contact Q. I want t-"

Ironically, she got her wish. Q's hail cut into the comm system,  
.... he was requesting a response from Voyager...

::Of all the unremitigating gall.:: Kathryn thought ferociously. "I've had enough for one day already!!"

She spoke to the air. "Computer! This is Janeway. Emergency override. Erect a level ten forcefield four meters square on the bridge. Beam EVERYONE not in sickbay here. Implement now. One way or another, things are coming to a head."

It only took a moment for the field to "snick" into place. Several crewman began to materialize.

#Weapons detected# the computer reported.

"Disarm them." Janeway snapped.

B'Elanna, K'Ehleyr, Kira,the two ensigns, a security guard, and one very startled cat solidified into being before her.

"All right. Just what the hll is going on here?!" Janeway didn't even feel her cut anymore.

Captain Janeway tapped her combadge to open a channel to both the Captain's yacht and the unknown federation shuttle...

She made her message loud and clear....

------------------------------------------- (attachments)

Audio : "Any aggressive action against this ship or its crew,  
.. will be met with the deadliest force!"

************************************ From: "patti keiper"  
Subject: [voyagerliveaction] Temporality rears an ugly head... Date: Sun, 27 Feb 2000 01:13:26 PST

Time slowed to a crawl. Sensations dimmed to pale shadows of themselves. The viewscreen..... phased.. outside of itself like a mirage. The two ships' images displaying there corkscrewed into a sickening morass.

A single line of blood from a cut slowed in its trailing toward its gravity point. Then it flowed not at all.

Kathryn gasped. Reality was... altering.. ::Temporal wave!!:: she thought. ::Must... get...clear..::

Q's voice seemed to shatter the chaos. =^=Get out! There's danger.=^= ::Or was she just imagining it?:: came a reply from inside her own head.

The thickening "molasses" on the bridge eased long enough for the frozen Seven's suddenly jolted internal nanoprobes to react. On their own, they leaped from her assimilation conduits at her wrist into the foward conn's circuitry. Within moments, they threw the ship into a cold start and the impulse engines slammed into reverse. Voyager limped backwards, away from the nebulous cloud.

Simultaneously, a tractor beam shot out and dragged the Counselor's Federation shuttlecraft within it along with the ship.

An eternity or perhaps just microseconds past. There was a roar of static, an ungodly thrum that grew... then it receded into the distance. Voyager jerked free. The temporal wave was no more and soon, the stasis had gone with it. Splash! A crimson drop soaked the carpet...

For a moment, no one moved.

Then everyone began talking all at once.

***************************************

From: "Anne Johnson" Subject: [voyagerliveaction] The Grand Entrance Date: Mon, 28 Feb 2000 02:53:01 -0000

Deanna stood breathless. She looked around her. People were all looking at her and talking. ::What is with all this chatter? Why doesn't someone come right out and ask me why I'm here?:: She held her hand up to touch her cut. The blood flow had slowed,  
but she needed medical attention.

************************************

FROM: "matt savelkoul" .edu Via MSN Messenger in TANDEM COMMUNICATION with "patti keiper"  
Subject : One mess after another... Date : Sun Feb 27th 2000 11:56:09 PM CST

---------------------------------------------- Q continued to hail Voyager. He banged his fist on the console in front of him.

Maybe a little telepathy to Kathryn? ::She'll need all the help she can get!:: Q took in a huge breath, reeling. The effect was gone. She glanced over to Dax who was recovering. Then she heard something... the low thrum was back. Q watched the screen in front of him distort as Voyager passed through another temporal wake. He carefully linked his conscienceness with the bioneural circuitry of the yacht, willing it to move away from the effects of the distortion. He grinned as the maneuvering thrusters of the yacht complied with his thoughts. On Voyager,  
returning chaos insued..again time ceased but then its stasis retreated to precisely the area around the level ten containment field. Everyone inside of it froze in an electric blue glow.

Janeway, Seven, and Dax were uneffected.

Kathryn cried out involuntarily. Through a haze, she spoke aloud,  
.. "What?" There was this whisper in her mind.. Q appeared on screen in front of her. "Kathryn, we need to talk." Feeling her aching head and the blood there, Janeway nodded to Dax to open a channel to the main viewer. "Not now, Q. That shuttle needs us." "You might want to hear what I have to say, Kathryn." Q grinned and glanced around him, "Nice little ship." "My gripe with you will have to wait. First you cripple my ship. Steal my yacht and now all of the sudden you want to be civil? First repair our damage and THEN I'll talk." She stood and met his gaze on an even ground. "You are in no position to make demands,  
Captain. Cowering with your crew in a little forcefield. How human." Q spat the word out like a slur. In the back of her mind Kathryn grimaced. She had to win him over. "As you can see. I have a little temporal puzzle on my hands, Q. Only some of us are being contained. Return my ship."She fought to keep awake. She felt a weakness that was growing. ::Another wave coming?:: she wondered. "Kathryn," Q intoned, trying a different tactic, "Face it, you need MY help to get out of this mess. Believe me, I did not cause your current predicement." He glanced down at his monitor and typed in a stream of coordinates to Voyager. "Move your ship here. You have 15 seconds before another wave hits." In concert, Q started moving the Captain's Yacht out of the way, instinctively knowing where the distortion would appear. Straightening, Janeway tried again, "Tell me about the federation shuttle, Q. That woman is trapped and hurt. Dax, move to his specified coordinates. I don't like it but we're in no position to argue." Dax complied and Voyager mirrored the yacht's flight plan only a light second behind her. "I can't help you there, Kathryn. The woman aboard the ship is delirous. Serious oxygen deprivation judging by her color." Q grinned,  
"You'll have to lower your shields to help her, you know." Janeway flared, "You know I can't do that. We'll implode from the breaches! Find me another option , Q!" "Hmm...I did cause those, didn't I? Silly me." He reached to cut communications,  
"Oh well." Seven, still a little stunned, spoke up. "The shuttle's lifesupport is failing. What he is saying is true."

Janeway stood , "All right, Q,.... I'm,.... asking... for your help. Is that what you want to hear? Fine. So... now I am..... asking."

Kathryn fought down her anger and spread her hands wide. "You have me over a barrel, Q." "And again, Kathryn, I'm telling you I CAN'T help her. Why do you think I 'borrowed' your Yacht in the first place? I had to get away from the temporal distortions of the Carousel Coordinate. I could have taken a shuttle," Q looked around him at the interior of the Yacht, "but this is so much more grandiose and posh. Plus better defenses." Q stretched languidly. "Troi's your problem now. Third time's a charm, Kate. I didn't bring this person here." The computer warbled #Subspace fluctuation 452 mark 6. Dead ahead.# Janeway grinned.::That's Q's path! Time for a little of his own medicine:: She nodded to Dax making a passing over gesture low in her lap. The Trill was perceptive. She rapidly disengaged the tractor beam on the counselor and shifted it over to Q's yacht.

Janeway didn't hide her alarm and sense of urgency. "Dax, reverse course." The captain shouted at the screen. "Q, look out!" The hastily redirected yacht was, thankfully, pushed out of harm's way. Q glanced up in surprise. He wasn't expecting this. Kathryn's eyes glinted brightly. "Didn't see that did you. Now I wonder why not.. Could you be trapped here with us? I think it's about time we start working together , don't you?" "How astute, Kathryn,  
" he paused, glancing at all the people in the bridge, frozen or otherwise. He even afforded the rigid red tabby a frown. "Can we talk somewhere a little more private? Your ready room,  
perhaps?" Janeway glanced over to Seven, "Mind the store. I'll be right back.." She bruskly indicated her office door, "You know the way, Q..." "Maybe not Kathryn. I'll stay right where I am, thank you. You can have the Trill pipe me in, of course. I'm not leaving this ship for the life of me." Inwardly, Kathryn worried about the Counselor. If she was "changing color", she was in grave danger. And now Q was tap dancing around like any cornered coyote. It was a pathetically pallid sight. She got angry.

"You not going anywhere ,Q." Janeway targeted his port nacelle with a phaser volley and fired. It imploded soundlessly. "Now we're in the same boat... Start talking."

--------------------------------------------

Q grimaced as shocks of pain racked his body. He started to black out but retained consciousness long enough to send a mind speak to Janeway. It wouldn't register for her for a minute or so. He slowly sunk under, his mind racked with the pain of the phaser blast, being psychically connected with the ship's the disabled Yacht drifted from the blast, venting plasma, another

wave hit Voyager, sending the ship back into chaos.

Q mused in a haze of shock ::Without my abilities to navigate the sector, Voyager is just as vulnerable as the shuttle decaying near her.:: Voyager's bridge went jet black and filled with smoke.. All of her shields went down. The emergency red lights came on. For a few moments there was silence, then Dax's voice rang out, "I've got a lock on the shuttle and the counselor.. Beaming her aboard. Receiving temporal telemetry from the yacht. He's got trouble there. " Janeway glanced up at the screen.::Same here.:: It was hideously rippling in and out of phase. The pyschic fog lifted in Janeway's mind and revealed a vital piece of information. She stood, mesmorized, taking it all in. Meanwhile, there was no further live communication from the Yacht. It hung lifeless in space. The captain made a ordered Dax to beat a hasty retreat. Voyager regained normal space... The containment field on the bridge surged into life again. The stasis surrounding it had gone. The crew inside began to stir. The captain closed her eyes, focusing deep within her thoughts, #Kathryn, this area of space is known as the Temporal Carousel Coordinate. If I sent you this, I'm assuming you did something rash, which is why I cannot deliver this in person. The Continuum sent me to unravel the nexus point here, but it is more difficult than I thought. In truth, I've been trapped here for almost a year. As you might have eventually guessed, I lured your ship here to help me, along with these people on your bridge. More are on the way. I hand picked them myself for the skills they bring regarding Temporal Displacement Phenomena. And there are many races that travel through time and spa#.... the mind link abruptly cut off. The captain staggered, suddenly released, and saw the Yacht start to distort on screen, it was being pulled into another tidepool eddy of the Carousel Coordinate."Dax, is the hull holding?! Get those shields back up!" she shouted.

"Trying!" The Trill tried.

"Keep that tractor lock on Q!" Kathryn ordered. Voyager's engines began to whine.....

The connection was suddenly broken. Voyager tilted and righted. When the viewscreen cleared, there was no sign of Q. ::But.... I ... still hear him. In my head..:: Kathryn thought. She closed her eyes......:Q?:: ::Kathryn, you have no idea what you are getting yourself into::. the voice whispered....

Sparkles on the carpet broke her concentration. Troi's still form materialized at her feet. Janeway knelt, feeling for the woman's pulse.. It was a very near thing.... ::Q? Where are you?::

"Dax, get a medikit. We're gonna have to stabilize her first." The Trill complied, and soon, a hypo boosted the counselor's vital signs. Her breathing intensified. And her skin flushed a healthy pink. She would recover . Janeway stood, focusing inward.. Q appeared, flickering onto the bridge, using his last ounce of strength to will himself into the forcefield that protected his corporeal existence from the strain of the Coordinate. Unfortunately,  
this also left him defenseless. Spot, free from the time effect,  
leaped at his throat.. Q let out a shriek, leaping to his feet,  
neatly avoiding the feline's trajectory just in time to look at the viewscreen, his eyes widened as he saw the form of the pilotless Yacht move into view, slamming into the saucer section of Voyager. Seven flew over her board. The tractor beam pulsed and pushed it away with the barest scraping of metal on metal.. It was a very narrow miss. A very satisfied grin on her face,  
she challenged Q. "Nobody messes with my ship!"

But Spot did. Landing hard, he promptly coughed up a hairball.

*************************************** From: Cat .edu  
Subject: Re: [voyagerliveaction] One mess after another... Date: Mon, 28 Feb 2000 01:13:44 -0600

From "Elena Beltran" Via KEYBOARD messenger in Tandem typing with "Cat" .edu

Dax turned and watched as the captain's lips moved wordlessly. The Voyager captain seemed to be in a daze. Quickly the trill walked over to the captain and asked her if she was okay. After getting no response for several minutes, Dax came to a decision,  
and slapped her across the face.

"Captain! Snap out of it!" Dax exclaimed.

Raising her arm to slap the captain to bring her out of her shock once more, she found her movement blocked. The half-Borg held her wrist firmly in one hand.

"Your actions appear me," the other woman said and slapped the captain sharply across the face.

Kathryn did indeed snap out of it. Q's mind speak had left her completely now. In fact, Q himself, was watching all of this with keen interest. He'd no doubt reply later on.

Janeway shook her jaw significantly. "You pack a real punch,  
Seven. But thanks anyway. Janeway to the EMH. Respond.."

=^=Sickbay here. What is the medical emergency?=^=

"Is your mobile emitter on line yet? I sent that security guard to implement it two hours ago..."

=^=It is. But I haven't finished treating the eleven here yet.=^=

"Can't you monitor them from here?" She pointed to the bridge deck.

=^=Certainly.=^= came the instant reply.

The captain grimaced. She turned off the Bridge containment field from around everyone but Q. "I have a new arrival here. Several in fact. Everyone. Meet the Doctor. Shortly, anyone who wishes to go will be escorted to crew quarters where he will examine you carefully. But first, he will see to this woman on the floor."

The EMH materialized with a full medipack. He set to work. Janeway ordered the two security guards to escort everyone to their quarters on deck six. The least effected by the breaches. Sickbay was full already. There was no space for more people.

The captain met the temporal crew's eyes. One pair offered displeasure. "Dax." She spoke up, "Escort this young Klingon woman to deck six. Make her comfortable."

She would learn the woman's name soon enough. But she had priorities. K'Ehleyr and Dax left the bridge..

She turned back to everyone else, intent to the business at hand.

************************************* From: "E. Beltran"  
Subject: [voyagerliveaction] Dax get's busy... Date: Mon, 28 Feb 2000 03:53:10 -0600

Dax walked silently to the turbo lift, expecting the tall kligon woman to follow. Once they were both in the lift Dax barked out an order to proceed to deck six. Wondering mildly exactly what the Captain had in mind in order for her to "make her comfortable".

The trill could feel the Klingon's eyes on her as they rode the lift down to deck six. Dax sensed that the young Kligon was about to speak several times yet remained quiet through the ride. For the trill's part she schooled her face into passivity and waited in silent amusement for the turbo lift to reach their destination.

"Deck Six. Crew Quarters." The computer spoke, answering the trill's silent question as they arrived at their destination.

Walking quickly out of the lift as the doors opened Dax led the way down the corridor. The trill hit the door button of the closest cabin and looked in quickly from the doorway to see if it was occupied or not. Seeing that it wasn't she stepped back and motioned the Kligon inside.

"These are your temporary quarters. If you require anything further you can ask the computer or one of the commanding officers." With that said she left the Klingon woman standing in the hall outside the cabin speechless.

Dax walked quickly back down the hallway and stepped back into the turbo lift, heading back up to the bridge.

****************************************

END WEEK THREE RECAP

WEEK FOUR [VOYAGERLIVEACTION] RECAP 02- 29-2K ()

*******************************************

From: "Catherine Cegla" .edu Subject: [voyagerliveaction] Let's do the TimeWarp again... Date: Mon, 28 Feb 2000 13:09:39 -0600

ooc: This here happens between the last post about K'Ehleyr and B'Elanna and the transport to the Bridge (ie, before K's transported to the Bridge and meets with Dax).

BIC

"But aren't you...? A *Starfleet* uniform? How the...?" K'Ehleyr could not seem to form a coherent sentence. She could think of nothing to explain the recent events. One moment she's got a gaping chest wound from a mortal enemy, the next she's on a strange ship in the middle of nowhere, and the next an old friend appears, looking somehow aged and wearing a Federation uniform of all things, and not even a real one at that.

It appeared that she was not the only one having trouble talking. "But... You're... I know you're... I saw the file... This isn't possible!"

While the two women tried to wrap their minds around the moment,  
the two ensigns regained their composure and had found their weapons. One held the phaser in a hand wet with blood, but still aimed for the strange intruder. It was obvious that Lt. Torres knew the other woman, but their commander was still not backing down from the fight, still gripping tightly to the wrist holding the glass shard only centimeters from her face. "Put the weapon down," one of the ensigns ordered.

"Just how weak has Starfleet become if they have to use phasers against a piece of glass?" K'Ehlyer asked, though no one knew just who exactly she was talking to.

From the smile that followed and the slight lessening of pressure against her, B'Elanna knew her friend meant no harm. "It's okay,  
" she said, losening her grip and backing away so the other woman could move. "Stand down," she ordered.

The two ensigns slowly lowered their weapons, but neither one put them away. K'Ehlyer stood, still wearing that same wry smile."And their even trained..." She seemed to look for something briefly. "But where *do* you keep their leashes?" She lifted an eyebrow as B'Elanna bit back a smile.

One of the ensigns noticeably tightened their grip on the phaser as they glared at the intruder. One sharp look from B'Elanna though, and they backed down. She glanced at the shard in the other woman's hand. "Another table?" she laughed, getting a smile and a shrug in return. "How did you get here?" she asked,  
hoping it might give her a clue as to what was going on on this ship of hers.

"That's something I'd like to know myself," K'Ehlyer answered with a sigh. "One moment Duras is coming after me with a very large and very sharp piece of metal, and the next I'm here on this ship. I don't know how, and don't really care that much. I just want to get back to my son, and know that he is safe."

B'Elanna looked back and forth, a bit uneasy. "Uh , K, there's something you need to know..." She had no idea how to put this,  
so she just came out and said it. "Duras succeeded, at least according to the files. You were killed aboard the Enterprise. I think it's been about nine years now, or close to it. As far as anyone back home is concerned, you're dead."

K'Ehlyer's face betrayed her emotions as she tried to hide her shock. 'Dead? But...'There were some things she needed to know,  
some things more important than her own apparent death. "My son, Alexander... If Duras went after me, did he...?"

"You're son is alive and fine, or at least he was when we left the Alpha Quadrant," B'Elanna assured her. "Worf claimed his Rite of Vengeance as your mate, and killed Duras. Gowran rules the council and both Alexander and Worf appeared to be fine."

The Klingon ambassador let out a breath she had not known she was holding. Her son was safe, that's all that mattered. The rest of the message started to hit home though, and sparked a new series of questions. "Nine years? Alpha Quadrant?"

Before she could get any further, or get any answers, the world around her seemed to shimmer blue and she felt the familiar pull of the transporter system. 'Now where were they going?'

*********************************** From: "patti keiper"  
Subject: [voyagerliveaction] And miles to go........ Date: Tue, 29 Feb 2000 06:54:22 PST

Kathryn looked around her cracked and abused bridge for one long moment before she faced the others. She called down red alert but kept up the shields. The counselor's shuttle was reported snug in the cargo hold by a short sensor tone issued from her comm panel. She also saw that one of the security guards had taken a second turbolift after Dax and K'Ehleyr. No doubt following her orders to keep watch.

The turbo doors hissed open once more from back behind but Janeway didn't turn around. She followed Dax's returning position by sound. She addressed Q, "I gather this forcefield's protecting you from what's out there. I hope you don't mind that you're still in it."

Q bowed fractionally without a discernable expression.

The EMH had ministered to Troi and she was awake, sitting up with his help, but she was still unfocused and silent.

The doctor glanced at the captain with a scowl, "Any chance of me attending to you? The scans of these other people are unremarkable."

"It can wait, Doctor." He started a barrage.. Janeway compromised,  
"Twenty minutes?"

The EMH harrumphed low in his unreal throat. "Twenty minutes.. no more."

He turned back to his patient.

Kira's eyes went wide as she realized the truth of her situation. She was really on another ship. Then she noticed Dax across the room.

Meanwhile, the two ensigns reported, "Captain, we found the woman you just sent away with Lieutenant Torres in corridor J-12. She was very agitated at the time, armed with a shard of glass...."

B'Elanna made a scoffing sound in her throat to protest things. Kathyrn held up a hand for her to hold on a moment.

"I know that, ensign. I had the transporter remove their weapons. Yours, too, for that matter." she lectured.

The ensign was properly abashed, she stepped back redfaced,."Ahh,  
yes,.. sorry about that you see,. I-I.."

Janeway cut her off, "Time for that later. Take the con. Start plotting us a course that avoids these temporal eddies. Ensign,  
" she addressed the second woman.

"Yes sir?" the other disheveled woman replied.

"Work with Seven. I want to map this,.. Carousel Coordinate we've fallen into. See if you can discern any structures or features we could use to reference our position relative to our last known position."

"Aye, sir." The woman made her way to ops.

The captain walked over to Kira and B'Elanna, "B'Elanna. You and our guest?" she paused on the lack of a name.

Torres spoke up, "Major Kira Neyrs, also of DS9, captain."

Janeway looked at Dax and was surprised by the lack of recognition on the Trill's part of Kira's identity. ::Curious:: "Please,  
follow me to the ready room. A briefing of sorts might help all of us cope a little better here."

She gestured to the remaining security guard to stay, hooking a thumb over at Q significantly. The burly guard nodded his understanding and took up a place a discreet distance away from him. Q crossed his arms angrily, sorely put out by the shaperone left to watch him.

Kathryn rolled her eyes.::This was NOT going to be easy at all:: she thought. Seven was already deep into work; the second ensign backing her up with a data padd analysis.

Spot dashed into the ready room doors after Torres's heels, making a wide berth around Janeway as he went. The captain made a grab for the feline to block him, "Oh, no you don't..." But she missed by a mile.... and two inches.

************************************ From: Niels van Elzakker Subject: [voyagerliveaction] Tuvoks awakening ;-) Date: Tue, 29 Feb 2000 06:51:57 -0800 (PST)

Tuvok awakened in a now crowded sickbay, though he still was a bit groggy and didn`t feel al that well. The EMH so it seemed had it`s hands full with all the crew materialising in sickbay two three at a time now. Most seemed unconscious. He decided to try and sit up as his vital signs seemed ok enough besides he didn`t like lying down with all that was going the ship was in peril and what was the chief of security doing lying around in sickbay watching.. Tuvok found his line of thinking very interestng to say the least. It reminded him of the way he thought when he was much younger. They were so filled with emotions strange but no time to waste now he had to get to the bridge . Then the ship rocked violently once more . =^= Tuvok to captain can i be of assistance, i have just recovered =^= Tuvok

*************************************** From: "patti keiper" Subject: [voyagerliveaction] One returned....! Date: Tue, 29 Feb 2000 07:11:57 PST

Janeway smoothly shifted her weight and didn't lose her balance when the ship rolled again. Her thoughts were growing wry.. She was just about to enter the briefing room when her com badge went off..

=^=Tuvok to captain. Can I be of assistance, I have just recovered=^= Her emotions positively bubbled over. She tapped her commbadge and a huge grin broke over Kathryn's face. She said,...

"We're Starfleet officers, weird is part of the job!"

****************************************

From: "E. Beltran" Subject: RE: [voyagerliveaction] And miles to go........ Date: Tue, 29 Feb 2000 12:41:08 -0600

Dax moved forward onto the bridge as soon as the turbo lift doors opened. She moved to her position at the console behind the captain, maintaining a neutral expression. Her extra errand had not taken long at all.

The trill watched as the captain walked over to Kira and B'Elanna,  
"B'Elanna. You and our guest?"

The small klingon spoke up, "Major Kira Neyrs, also of DS9, captain."

Dax looked up as the odd looking klingon spoke. The name was familiar, yet the trill could not recall exactly who this Kira Neyrs was. Catching the look that the Captain sent her way out of the corner of her eye she feigned interest in the screen in front of her. She pretended to miss the Captain's reply and order for them to accompany her to the ready room.

:This is going to be tricky!: Dax thought as her hands flew briefly on the keyboard checking the status of the ship.

-----------------------------------------------

On the upper deck, Captain Janeway laughed. "Sorry Tuvok. Just a bit of quirky humor. It's good to hear your voice again. Report to the bridge ready room and bring any pertinent data regarding the effected crew's conditions, including yours. The Doctor is a bit busy at the moment. He'll be joining us as soon as he can. We've several new visitors now besides this Jadzia Dax.." She sighed dramatically, "Including,..Q."

Tuvok chimed in,=^=Is the ship and crew in danger?=^=

Janeway was frank, "Aren't we always?" Her laugh hurt her head and she groaned as well.

Tuvok lifted her gray mood and dismissed her commnet in four short words, =^=I'm on my way....=^=

Satisfied with Tuvok's safe recovery, Janeway set up one last standard conditional command protocol.

"Computer," she said to the air. It warbled in response. "Tie in a monitor link to all work stations on Voyager. Keep a running log of activities and pipe them to me directly to any terminal I use. If there are any discrepencies from normal Starfleet protocol or indications of unauthorized use, contact me or Commander Tuvok.. Implement immediately. Likewise, all sensitive computer commands effecting crucial ship functions are to be accepted by Voyager bridge officers only. Including Seven of Nine."

#Tandem link has been established. Security level Three initiated.# The captain squared her shoulders and commanded, "Go to surveillance mode Alpha. Mark."

::Whatever's in store for the crew will come:: she thought. ::All I can do is wait and watch...:: She felt far from prepared to meet these "refugees" from her home's quadrant. She didn't know if she could completely trust them even though most of them were Starfleet like herself. Especially this new Klingon passenger. B'Elanna was positively falling over herself coming foward to vouch for this strange woman. It warranted vigilance.

Kathryn sighed aloud. Yes. Holding a "briefing" with everyone involved in this whole affair seemed more and more like the right thing to do. All information could be put on the table freely and properly managed from there. Kathryn shrugged inwardly. She figured Q could listen in on the briefing from where he was through her mind. She could still feel him there like an unpleasant chill. Deep in thought, she entered the ready room bulkheads......

Distracted as she was, Kathryn failed to notice that Dax remained behind on the bridge......

************************************ From: Niels van Elzakker Subject: Re: [voyagerliveaction] The other shoe....... Date: Tue, 29 Feb 2000 23:37:41 -0800 (PST)

" Captain ?" tuvok replied (he never quite did get janeway's need to make fun of a serious situation) On the upper deck,  
Captain Janeway laughed. "Sorry Tuvok. Just a bit of quirky humor. It's good to hear your voice again. Report to the bridge ready room and bring any pertinent data regarding the effected crew's conditions, including yours. The Doctor is a bit busy at the moment. He'll be joining us as soon as he can. We've several new visitors now besides this Jadzia Dax.." She sighed dramatically, "Including,..Q."

Tuvok could hear the concern in Janeway's voice and he knew from past experience that when she was making fun of a situation it had to be pretty bad and the data he had thus far gathered seemed to concur with that assumption. Tuvok noticed he didn`t have his tricorder on him anymore and decided to first do some meditation to help free his mind of all the clutter and cobwebs that where still there so he could face the problems ahaid with a clear view. A couple of minutes later he was statisfied and started to make his way to the captain's ready room. His tricorder he found right beside the biobed he had been lying on so he recalled the data he gathered earlier. Small recap was in order as the captain would no doubt expect him to come up with a theory concerning all that was going on. Last memory he had was finding Dax a star fleet officer from DS9 on this ship. furthermore there was the data about the Nebula and the significant loss of crew on the vessel. Yes that would be a good starting point for his investigation. Computer make a list of all crew currently on board with name rank and if available medical status. Acknowledged came the somewhat garbled response.. He could gather from the condition of the ship that it had had quite a beating while he was out. He hoped the captain could shed some light into that affair Computer what is the status of the internal sensor. . by that time he had reached the bridge and raised an eyebrow when he saw the status it was in of course 'q' in some sort of status field was that possible .. hmm... interesting to say the least. One thing did worry him though. He somehow felt that Dax was somehow changed but as his feelings right now were not reliable and illogical probably he dismissed it and continued to the captain's ready room. Tuvok chimed the door expecting a quick reponse to enter . **************************************** From: "patti keiper" Subject: Re: [voyagerliveaction] The other shoe.......drops.... Date: Wed, 01 Mar 2000 00:42:55 PST

Tuvok chimed the door expecting a quick response to enter.

The bulkhead doors were set to auto open and slid aside for Tuvok. At the "peace" conference table, he saw the captain seated with Lieutenant B'Elanna Torres to her left. A strange woman sat directly opposite them, a Bajoran with the rank of major insignia on her collar.::One of the Deep Space Station designs:: he noted. The captain also appeared to be injured. ::Superficially:: He hoped.

The status bar wrapping above the star field ports was amber lit, signifying that the captain had put the ship's computer on surveillance mode and up-anteed the internal security measures. He demonstrated his approval by raising an eyebrow.

Kathryn met his gaze and invited him to be seated with a toss of her head. Tuvok grabbed the nearest available chair to the door and pulled. He was about to sit down with his full weight when Tuvok felt a warm body yowl in protest as he sat. He shot up again, putting a hand quickly to his phaser belt. An ordinary red tabby vacated the chair and padded over to Lieutenant Torres for reassurance.. Both Tuvok's eyebrow's went up this time.

"Commander Tuvok." Janeway began. "Glad you came so quickly. We've a lot of ground to cover. But first things first... Tell me what you have discovered about the eleven unconscious crewmen in sickbay.. Does this have anything to do with the tainted coffee I drank earlier?......."

************************************** From: Niels van Elzakker Subject: Re: [voyagerliveaction] The other shoe.......drops.... Date: Wed, 1 Mar 2000 01:27:01 -0800 (PST)

Both Tuvok's eyebrow's went up this time. "Commander Tuvok." Janeway began. "Glad you came so quickly. We've a lot of ground to cover. But first things first... Tell me what you have discovered about the eleven unconscious crewmen in sickbay.. Does this have anything to do with the tainted coffee I drank earlier?......." "I cannot yet say for sure if it does i asked the doctor to look into it" Also i have asked the computer to see if it could scan the interior of the ship for the unknown element i found in the coffee. i have transmitted the data to the doctor and from what i have seen while i ws there i think it will be some time before he will be able to comne back with the answers we seek" What i have discovered is an unknown trace element in the form of a small bacteria though i am as of yet uncertain what it`s origins are. Or if it is widespread. Alsio there are offcourse the temporal displacements that could be the cause of many of the problems we are facing. The data i have is in here but as you will see it is far from complete. Tuvok quickly types something on his tricorder. Captain why are we on surveillance mode and are there intruders i should know of? I myself also have a number of unanswered questions,  
particularly and formost what the role of Q is in all this ? Tuvok

************************************** From: "Catherine Cegla" .edu Subject: [voyagerliveaction] A researching we will go... Date: Wed, 1 Mar 2000 13:16:35 -0600

K'Ehleyr stepped into her new quarters without bothering to thank the trill who showed her there. There was no reason to. Besides, something about that woman just didn't sit right with her Klingon instincts. Then again, she never did quite get along with any form of symbiotic species; never knew which part she was talking to, or if she should say 'they' or 'he and she' or whatever.

She paced the room with a sense of unease. Just what kind of captain was running this ship anyway? Certainly wasn't Picard. That woman hadn't even bothered to find out her name, or see what she could offer to the situation. Strange, considering the entire ship seemed to be in some sort of a crisis, and she was randomly beamed to the bridge, supposedly to check in. One would think any able-bodied, or at least partially knowledgable person would be utilized in figuring out just what was going on here. Unless... Unless the captain already knew what was going on and didn't want others to know about it. Maybe that was just her way, or maybe something was up with her. Had she heard the name 'Q'? Worf had told her more than one story about Picard's famed nemisis. If he was involved, chances were things were not as they seemed. Maybe the good captain was working with him? With or without her knowledge?

One thing was for certain, K'Ehleyr wanted more information. She glanced around the room and found what she was looking for - a data terminal. "Computer, are data files intact?"

#80% of the ships data files are available at this time#

"What about the ship's history files and Starfleet personel files?"

#92% of these files are available at this time#

K'Ehleyr sat down in the chair before the screen, making sure she was nice and comfortable. She had a lot of reading to do.

_____________________________________

Some time later, she sat back in the chair with a sigh. She had gone through the ship's mission files, figuring out how they got here, but also realizing that the Captain tended to leave a lot out of the official reports, painting only part of the picture and leaving a lot unexplained. Curious, perhaps it was more than just Q's influence... After that, she looked up the current crew roster, or as updated as it could be considering people were still arriving and leaving at random intervals, then went on to read the overviews of the crew profiles. Again,  
she was curious about part of the Captain's being off limits. A bit of computer fanangaling later, and she found out a bit more, but some of it was still unaccessible. She got enough information for her needs though, including some interesting pieces on dear old B'Elanna. They had actually let her into Starfleet, then seemed surprised when she left for the Maquis. If only they had known some of the stuff the two half-Klingons had pulled in their 'younger' days. B would probably still be in a brig somewhere in the Alpha quadrant. Of course, so would she. Her curiosity got the better of her, and he looked up information on Worf and Alexander. It was old, but still much more recent than anything she had. To see her son growing up...

She shook her head, there would be time enough for that later. For now, she wanted to get to know the ship, in a more hands on sort of way. She knew the captain had sent a guard to watch over the woman who had escorted her (Dax, wasn't it?) and that the guard was probably still standing watch over her door. She smiled. She had taken on two guards with nothing more than a piece of glass, she could more than handle this little annoiance. Plus, as an added benefit, the guard might just have something she needed.

***************************************** From: "Anne Johnson" Subject: [voyagerliveaction] The Awakening Date: Wed, 01 Mar 2000 23:11:29 -0000

Deanna woke up. She felt a little groggy, but sat up. She looked around at the surroundings. ::I must be on that ship I sent a distress call to. I know this isn't the Enterprise sickbay.:: She stood up, but found out her legs were still shaking from the fight to get off of the Enterprise.

*Flashback*

"Counselor! Get off of the ship now!!" "I can't Commander Beckard.I need to stay and help fight." "I command you! Leave now and save yourself!!" Deanna was forced into an escape ship. She and a crew of 10 others escaped. All her friends died that day. Now she was truly alone.

----------------------------------------------------- From: "patti keiper" Subject: [voyagerliveaction] The itch that scratches......... Date: Thu, 02 Mar 2000 02:48:08 PST

Deanna woke up. She felt a little groggy, but sat up. She looked around at the surroundings. ::I must be on that ship I sent a distress call to. I know this isn't the Enterprise sickbay.:: She stood up, but found out her legs were still shaking from the fight to get off of the Enterprise.

"Easy there!" said the EMH. "You've been through quite alot. Your on the bridge of the U.S.S. Voyager." The doctor steadied the counselor in a firm grip. He saw her face twist into a ball of emotional pain. She was remembering something.... "Counselor? Are you all right?"

At his voice the counselor snapped out of her fugue and began to stream silent tears..

The Doctor slipped into psychiatric mode. He gently guided her into the center seat so she could sit and get off her unsteady legs. "Can you tell me about it?"

Troi seemed about to speak when she glanced toward the foward viewscreen and saw Q within his containment field sanctuary.... Her fists began to tightened and an unmistakable emotion filled her eyes.....that of blind fury...

"Why wasn't it you who died??!!!"

------------------------------------------------- In the Ready Room

Spot unflattened his ears as soon as he danced out of Tuvok's range. He leaned his full weight against B'Elanna's knees under the humans' table, meowing softly to get her attention. He arched his tail and caresses around her ankles lavishly, but the Klingon paid him no mind despite his best efforts. He "listened" for the reason why, arching his whiskers.

::Oh:: he thought.::All the humans are making those noises again between themselves. As long as they do that, I'm going to get nowhere fast. They'll be at it with those glowing, bleeping boxes on the wall displaying the moving colored things soon.:: Sure enough, one part came to life and showed a big cloud with two yellow splotches joined by a blue line. The bigger splotch was soon going to be impacted by one of the green claw marks growing toward it.

Spot's skin began to crawl.. As the green mark neared the yellow,  
an audible thrum grew in volume. ::The wrongness was back again!::

He panicked.

The red tabby yowled and shot out from under the table and impacted with the bulkhead doors. They recoiled dutifully and Spot raced out of the room and onto the bridge. The humans kept right on making chatter sounds, unaware of the new change occurring or his abrupt departure from their midst.

Q, bored, floated mid air on a pillow of nothing and regarded the cat with mild interest as he performed his flying leap once more at the turbolift doors. Spot didn't even see him as he triggered the turbolift doors.

::Gotta go! Gotta find where it is coming from...OUCH!:: By sheer chance, Spot's free ride ended on deck six.. Here, the thrum was very intense.. and made him pin back his ears and lash his tail violently.

A human stood nearby, a red, strong one. "Here, kitty kitty kitty kitty." said the security guard outside K'Ehleyr's quarters. :: The pain is coming from inside that door! Gotta find it and chew it out! Bite! End its life..:: Spot shot through K'Ehleyr's doors in no time.

He heard the woman made a short chattering in his direction. But the darkness of the room hid his presence. The spicy scent of klingon kissed his nose and he moved toward the woman reading at the desk........ ::The pain is here!::

Spot crouched into a stalking gait.... orienting, he inched nearer.....

*************************************** END WEEK FOUR RECAP 03-02-2K

WEEK FOUR-B [VOYAGERLIVEACTION] RECAP 03-02-2K ()

**************************************** From: "Catherine Cegla" .edu Subject: RE: [voyagerliveaction] The itch that scratches......... Date: Thu, 2 Mar 2000 11:13:55 -0600

K'Ehleyr's heightened Klingon senses told her an animal was near. A pause, a sniff, and she knew it was that same mangy furball that had been hanging around B'Elanna. Why, in all things great in the universe, would a cat just randomly appear on a ship trapped in Never- Neverland? She remembered the scratches on B's face, and how much she simply hated pets like that in general.

She smiled as she casually picked up the data pad next to her. A flip of the wrist, a hiss, a howl, and she had one less annoiance to worry about. Looking around the room for anything sharp, she idly wondered if there really was more than one way to skin a cat, then decided she really did not have time for tossed the unconscious feline in a closet, locking the doors and adding a quick security code for quick measure (the d*mn thing never should have gotten into her quarters in the first place). Satisfied, she continued on her way.

**********************************

From: "E. Beltran" Subject: [voyagerliveaction] hi-ho, hi-ho it's off to work we go..... Date: Thu, 2 Mar 2000 11:59:55 -0600

Dax looked up from her station. Everyone on the bridge seemed otherwise engaged in activity. They didn't look like they would miss her anytime soon. The Q entity trapped in the field on the bridge sat idly twiddling his thumbs. At her glance he looked at her and winked knowingly.

The trill smirked and guffed lightly, shaking her head as she walked casually over to the turbo lift and entered it. She rode the lift down towards the mess hall. Dax needed lots of tuna fish, and she needed it now.

*************************************

From: "Eve Lawless" Subject: Re: [voyagerliveaction] "I expect some answers..." Date: Thu, 02 Mar 2000 13:01:02 CST

"Excuse me Captain... I have had about enough of this..." "I have been patiently waiting for an explanation as well as a plan of action" The bajorian flared, she was just getting warmed up.

"Thank you for your patience Major Kira, as you can see we have several prob-"

"I can see that captain, I have delt with Q and temporal distortions before, I am hardly an ensign. The fact that I am stuck in the delta quadrant is not acceptable to me. I think we need to intereogate the prisoner immediately" Q raised an eyebrow, but did not appear threatened by this turn of events.... As kira was saying this,  
she noticed out of the cornner of her eye, Lt. Dax slipping into the turbo was momentarily distracted and thought to herself.."I have been trying to get her attention for the last hour and she continues to ignore me, what is she up too?".....

"As I was saying Major, we have more immediate concerns than your discomfort."

"What was that" Kira questioned?? (I don't think her lips moved,  
did they?)

Janeway straightened her back as though bracing for what she needed to say next..

**************************************

From: "patti keiper" Subject: [voyagerliveaction] the REAL itch that scratches...... Date: Thu, 02 Mar 2000 12:39:47 PST

She tossed the unconscious feline in a closet, locking the doors and adding a quick security code for quick measure (the damn thing never should have gotten into her quarters in the first place). Satisfied, she continued on her way.

.......towards the cabin door.. when suddenly,.. a low thrumming filled the room. A bright flare erupted from the floor and a great atmospheric wind swept K'Ehleyr's hair wildly.. A temporal gap opened up and swallowed up the very desk where she had been sitting into its neon white fire...

The Klingon barely grabbed the wall frame in time when her feet lifted, being drawn towards the vortex hole.. She held on with all of her strength...

::Oh, my.:: She thought.::That little hairball wasn't attacking me after all... It was trying to deal with this vortex thing coming nearer and hurting its ears.:: She admitted she felt the tinest regret at her reaction to Spot's unexpected arrival..

The vortex shrank into itself with a hiss and disappeared. K'Ehleyr crashed to the floor in a heap. She was unharmed.. She rose to her feet and whirled when the alert klaxon sounded overhead.. It was the computer raising the alarm..

#Temporal breach detected. Deck six. Red alert status has been reactivated#

-----------------------------------------------------------

In the ready room

Janeway whirled from Kira and turned to B'Elanna and Tuvok. "What now?! Tuvok, B'Elanna, you're with me. We're going down there. Major, we can talk on the way.."

Everyone followed on her heels to the turbolift....

*****************************************

From: Cat .edu Subject.. Off to work indeed.... Date: Fri, 03 Mar 2000 01:12:35 -0600

This post is a joint effort between Elena at and Cat at .edu

Q watched as Kathryn and the other crew members walked off the bridge. He listened to the gentle hum of the turbolift, wondering when he would be released from his makeshift prison. To his surprise, the stasis field dropped, joined by a small beep and the computer saying, #Time release activated#

'Curious,' he thought, then chuckled as he remembered the trill's grin before she left the bridge. He glanced around to make sure he had not drawn the attention of any peons left running the ship.

Mentally rubbing his hands together, Q began to plot.

________________

K'Ehleyr moved towards the door, knowing the cat would be out of commision for quite some time, especially with no one knowing of its current condition. The security guard barely had time to turn before she grabbed his head in her hands and twisted sharply. She eased his unconscious form into the cabin and gently tossed it into the second closet, again taking security precautions.

She walked briskly down the corridor, shifting her new toy in one hand. Glancing down, she saw it had been set at only a mild stun. She laughed, knowing how ineffective that would have been against her. Two keystrokes later, and that problem was remedied.

_________________

Dax shifted the small bag in one hand. Several dull clinks could be heard from within. Walking into a small alcove, she took out a can of tuna, a canopener, and a small electric device. After opening the tin can, she placed the small electrical device on the bottom. Gently, she placed the pressure sensitive device on the floor.

Continuing along the corridor, the trill looked for other places to place other treats.

OOC: ;

************************************

From: "Catherine Cegla" .edu Subject: [voyagerliveaction] another meeting Date: Fri, 3 Mar 2000 14:54:22 -0600

K'Ehleyr fingered the phaser one last time. It was so small,  
so easy to was just asking for it when they designed these' she thought wryly, imagining how many times they had been misused.

She heard footsteps coming her way, and ducked into one of the many alcoves of the ship. She listened as several passed her by, never even knowing she was there. The next set of footsteps surprised her though. They slowed as they neared her, then seemed to pause slightly ever so close to her. Reaching out, she grabbed the person and tugged them into the alcove with her, covering their mouth so that they couldn't scream.

B'Elanna pulled herself out of her friend's grasp, then spun around, ready to attack. It was only as both women assumed defensive positions that they realized just who they were dealing with. "K?" B'Elanna asked, not bothering to hide the surprise in her tone. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I wish I knew," K'Ehleyr replied, letting her guard down a little.

"No, not on the ship, but here, in the corridor," B'Elanna corrected. "I thought the captain sent you to quarters."

"She did," K'Ehleyr confirmed. "Posted a gaurd and everything - not that he lasted long."

"What did you do to him?"

"Only what I had to to get out of there," she replied. Seeing the doubting look on her friend's face, she knew she needed to explain. "He's out cold and locked in a closet. There was no way I was going to stay in there after that whirly thing appeared."

"After what?"

K'Ehleyr sighed. She so didn't want to explain this right now. She just wanted to get as far away from this ship as possible. "I'm just sitting there, reading up on the ship and the crew and such, and out of no where, that damn cat appears. I get it out of my way, only to have some huge vortex thing try to rip me to shreds, right there in the room. I decided there was no way I was staying there, and got out."

"And the vortex?"

"Gone."

"And the cat?"

"Knocked out and in a closet."

B'Elanna did not know whether to laugh or sigh. "And where are you going now?"

"I thought I would go to Engineering to see if I can figure out what's going on with the ship, then to Astrometrics to figure out just where we are." Yup, that sounded believable. Besides,  
it was even mostly the truth. She needed to figure out where she was and what was happening before she could do anything else.

"You can't get in there alone. There's a security lock out - too many random people roaming the ship," B'Elanna warned.

"That's where you come in," K'Ehleyr smiled.

"I don't know..." the engineer wavered.

"Oh come on, 'lanna. You know as well as I do that I can do more good there than just sitting locked up in some room," she tried. "You'd think the captain would utilize every single person with even a basic knowledge of astrophysics to figure this out,  
instead of locking them away just because she feels like it." She saw one last bit of indecission in her friend's eyes."I can help, and you know it. I'm good, and you know that too."

B'Elanna's eyes focused as she reached a decision. "Okay, fine. Stick with me and I'll get you in. Let me know what you need access to I'll see what I can to me and I'll report to the captain." She grimmaced slightly as she realized the captain would be looking for her soon. Oh well. She was going to be in engineering, where else should the chief engineer be during a shipwide crisis? "One thing," she warned, waiting for the expectant eyebrow. "No more knocking people out or breaking glass surfaces?"

K'Ehleyr returned her friend's smile with one of her own. That shouldn't be too much of a problem, at least for now. Depending on how things went though... "Deal," she agreed.

*********************************************

From: Valentine diva_ Subject: Missing Trills,  
Klingon Thrills and an Invisible Spot! Date: Fri, 3 Mar 2000 10:13:44 -0800 (PST)

While Captain Janeway and Major Kira debated, Lt. Torres was growing restless.

::The main computer core is intact, although it could use some tweaks... and now isn't a good time to reboot the network...Damn!:: B'Elanna fumed.::Where is that Dax character? I thought she was supposed to have some experience in dealing with anomalies like these in this quadrant?::

B'Elanna glanced up from her boards and saw that the Trill was no where to be found. She rubbed her knee absently.

::And where was that cat, for that matter? A moment before she had hardly been able to pry him off of her leg and now he was gone...::

Her irritation built to a head. ::And the way the captain treated K'Ehlyr! I ID'ed her for Janeway... why the cold shoulder when this Dax was allowed on the bridge at the boards!::

Lt. Torres stood up. "Tuvok, I'm going to check out a few interfaces in the corridor and then see how our Klingon "guest" is doing."

Tuvok, already plenty busy with his own duties, acknowledged briefly and Torres exited the bridge towards K'Ehlyr's temporary quarters.

::They're not going to keep K cooped up in that suite for long,  
twiddling her thumbs like a good girl.:: B'Elanna smirked to herself. ::We need all available hands at ready right now! Including that Trill woman!::

B'Elanna marched at full speed ahead in a thoroughly cranky mood. Although her anger would serve her well in the moments to come, she later would wish she'd have been saving her energy.

***************************************************************

From: "Clairissa Fox" Subject: [voyagerliveaction] Hello, there. then,....into my ship!! Date: Sat, 04 Mar 2000 09:32:25 GMT

I woke up in my room, bu everything looked different, maybe that was because everything was nocked over, but the lights looked weird to, =^= 7, are you here?=^= she didn't anser, the lights kept flashing on the walls, I was scared, I stood up and walked over to where my bed was supposed to be, and looked all over, there it was, my Flotter, Neelix had made him special,  
and he goes everwhere whit me.

I walked to the door, and was happy it was working, I looked down the hall and saw nobody around, I was trying to remember the way to the bridge, left or right? I think I'll find a lift. I turned left, seemed safer, the lights were brighter, I don't like the dark. I wlked past open doorways and couldn't find anyone, "hello?" I said, why wuldn't they anser.

then the floor shook, and I fell, ....=^= 7! Help. Help!=^=

Then she found me! =^= 7 to Naomi. Are you hurt? I am on the bridge. Can you get to me?=^=

I was crying. and couldn't talk back..

****************************************

From 'patti keiper' Subject : Some thing wicked this way comes...... Date: Fri.. Mar03 2000 06:07:25 CST

Janeway paused briefly on the bridge on her way to the temporal hull alert on deck six. Q was pacing back and forth inside the level ten, bored, but obviously gaining strength..The stance of her posted security guard showed that he was alert to this,  
she noted gratefully. Then she noticed Dax was gone.. Time for her soon enough..

She addressed her some time benefactor, "Q, care to join us?" Then Kathryn remembered back to their earlier confrontation. "Oh, that's right. You need the field to protect your corporeal existence. What would happen if it went down?" she wondered while she commandeered an extra phaser off of Seven.

Q's eyes went wide. His look of concern, however mild said it all. "Oh, well..." The captain turned to Seven. "Stay here. Secure all pertinent systems. " She leaned a little closer, "Are you tracking Dax through the radioactive trace we injected into her system with her stimulant from before?"

Seven nodded. "Yes, captain. The human DNA surrounding the symbiont is permanently saturated with the isotope. The symbiont is tracking clearly on ship sensors.. We'll be able to trace her with tricorders as well."

"Good, If our Trill friend does anything odd, hail me." Janeway remarked.

Seven acknowledged her order with a nod.

She tapped her combadge.=^=Computer. Secure the captain's yacht in station keeping on a tractor beam. Transfer all yacht's power to the main deflector to a rotating shield harmonic and implement.=^= ::That'll buy us some time. It'll boost the buffer between us and those waves. Should give Q more freedom soon in a few minutes should that field fail. And I certainly don't want another temporal breach getting through::The move would render the yacht totally nonfunctional due to the irreversible power drain but that was acceptable. The safety of Voyager came first.. And.. she never used that shuttle vehicle anyway.. Too rich for her tastes.. Now.. for her new guests...

::I must get to them as well. Lord knows what they think of me.::

Kira, next to Janeway, looked up, startled, "Captain, did you say something?"But the remark had gone unheard. At the same moment, the sliding doors of the turbolift had shut out Kira's outburst. It had been the Doctor leaving. He had already gone on to sickbay with the Counselor. No doubt he would report if anything was seriously wrong with her.. Janeway herself must've been given a reprieve on her own stopover in sickbay for the moment or she would've

heard from the EMH the second he saw her again. She thought of the Klingon woman she summarily had escorted off the bridge. And of Dax and Kira. They did not yet know Q brought them aboard to help. She would tell them. Each one alone. That had been her plan for separating them all. She had hoped speaking one to one would ease the mental consequence of their forced abduction out of the Alpha Quadrant. The captain didn't know how they would react to the possibility of never getting out of the Bermuda triangle maze of the Carousel Coordinate. In fact, she didn't even know how to feel about that little detail herself.

She afforded one last glance in Q's direction, then left with Kira,Tuvok and B'Elanna in the turbolift , on their way to the alert on deck six....

Tranversing the corridor, B'Elanna tapped Tuvok on the shoulder while they walked, following the captain..

Lt. Torres looked up. "Tuvok, I'm going to check out a few interfaces in the corridor and then see how our Klingon "guest" is doing."

Tuvok, already plenty busy with his own duties, acknowledged briefly and Torres exited the bridge (corridor along a secondary route) towards K'Ehlyr's temporary quarters.

-------------------------------------------- Back on the bridge.....

Q watched as Kathryn and the other crew members walked off the bridge. He listened to the gentle hum of the turbolift,  
wondering when he would be released from his makeshift prison. To his surprise, the stasis field dropped, joined by a small beep and the computer saying, #Time release activated#

'Curious,' he thought, then chuckled as he remembered the trill's grin before she left the bridge. He glanced around to make sure he had not drawn the attention of any peons left running the ship.

Mentally rubbing his hands together, Q began to plot.........

...... for about two seconds before the overwhelming weakness from being out of the containment field's nuturing protection returned in mass.. Q fell to his knees.

::Ah! Not again.. I felt this coming to get the captain's toy ship! How am I supposed to get anything done now?!:: Q fought to gain any mobility.. But it was long in coming.. Another vortex was on its way....

The security guard was about to hit his combadge to alert Tuvok when Seven held up a hand.. Obediantly, he respected her order and stood down. Seven decided to wait and see what Q would do now that he was once again in his helpless state....

Then a com channel opened... ^= 7! Help. Help!=^=

Seven suddenly knew it was Naomi Wildman, one of the ninety six who had originally been unaccounted for after the emergency tandembeam into the containment field on the bridge.. ::Puzzling how she is here now. Perhaps she can explain::

Seven tapped her own combadge..

=^= 7 to Naomi. Are you hurt? I am on the bridge. Can you get to me?=^=

She waited for the child's reply....

--------------------------------------------

In the room....

Cautiously, Janeway, Kira and Tuvok entered the quarters tagged with the alert. All of the furniture in the room was piled up against the outer window as if a great suctioning vaacuum had pulled them there to that point along the bulkhead. There was absolutely no sign of rupture on their tricorders.. not even on the molecular level.. And there were familiar stains on a spot on the rug.. Janeway's eyes grew large..::Weren't those like the ones from the ready room floor? Those same stains left behind from her own disgorgement of the poison?:: Tuvok solidified a sudden half memory... "This is living plasma residue. I know where we've seen this before. In your ready room after your rescue. There was one other time, a first time.... two years ago, in the dimension of the ---"

A thumping caught their attention, quickly realizing what it was, they quickly freed the trapped guard.. Haltingly, the groggy guard shared his news. "The Klingon newcomer ambushed me and took my phaser. I I'm sorry captain." the man said. Kathryn reassured him. "I've underestimated our guest as well. You're in good company there. First things first..Feel fit to remain on duty?" He nodded. "Good, we're on our way to engineering next." Janeway told him.

Tuvok had completed his close scan of the room and was now oriented on a side closet near the bathroom cubicle. Kira knelt by the doors, which slid open under Tuvok's deft fingering. Inside,  
the red tabby cat lay unconscious...

Gently, the Bajoran lifted him out and onto the carpeting...

"It's that cat again.." Kathryn wondered, "It's still alive.. Now I wonder why that Klingon put it in here?"

At that moment, Spot stirred. His eyes opened a crack and he sneezed. Awareness returned slowly.. then wild panic gripped his heart.. ::The bad thing left happenings in my head. And colors as clear as pictures! From the time not yet ! ::

Janeway suddenly stiffened... throwing her head back..::Something is happening to me... What is this?!:: The sensation was not unlike Q's mind speech.. and it was coming from the cat!! ::How?:: Kathryn gasped.

The bajoran caught a snatch of that last flashing word, ::How?:: Kira immediately understood what was going on.. It had happened twice before.. She suspected Kathryn was somehow SENDING her thoughts to her.. and now the captain was picking up on the cat's thoughts as--

White hot fire lanced into both of their perceptions.. They were dimly aware of Tuvok rushing toward them in concern.. Kira tried to get to the vulcan with words... but...then--

She and the captain were swept away by the animal's all engulfing future vision.....

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------- (attachments)

Image: A hideous alien eye with an cross shaped pupil. Staring malevolently... from an insectoid head..

Image: A backward jointed ambulatory insectoid clinging to Voyager's port nacelle above her call letters, uneffected by the cold vacuum of space surrounding it....

Image: The saucer section explodes violently in neon yellow,  
incandescent fire.... a mortal wound..

**************************************************************************

From: "Amiee Jo Fielder" Subject: [voyagerliveaction] **Linked voices(Borgs')** "We are... doomed." Date: Mon, 06 Mar 2000 00:04:44 CST

FROM: "Amiee Jo Fielder" IN TANDEM communication WITH "patti keiper" VIA sitting in the same room.... ;)

Seven stood staring at Q, curious as to what his next course of action would be, however she had no wish to carry on a discussion with this highly illogical creature. She calmly watched as he grew from a weakling to a semi mobile being. She scanned her console to see why his personal field had failed, seeing that it had been set on a time release setting, she quickly tried to find out who had done such a thing.

"Computer, access file alpha beta three, bridge stations" there was a responsive warble from the computer as it loaded the files to Seven's station.

#FILE ALPHA BETA THREE OPEN# it said as it completed it's task.

Seven scanned the results, looking for her answer. Not finding one, she quickly tried another means of finding the information she wanted.

"Computer, from which station was the time release programmed?"

#Science Station Two#

::The symbiont, unusual, why would she, not even a member of the Voyager crew, change a computer program, How did she gain access?::

"Computer, locate Lt. Commander Dax, using the isotope 90 trace"

#Lt. Commander Dax is on deck 15, Engineering#

::Engineering, this could present a problem:: she thought.

Leaving this dilemma behind, Seven decided to concentrate on a more pressing matter. What was making the crew ill, and what had been in the captain's coffee? Tuvok had said something about a foreign organic material residue being found there.

"Computer, Access all files regarding the substance discovered onboard this morning. Corollate and cross-reference findings from sickbay if possible. "

#Working# came the reply.. Seven looked up from her work. She remembered the security guard by the view- screen. "Is our "charge" maintaining himself adequately?"

The guard had to think a bit on that first. "Do you mean health wise or behavior wise?" He looked askance at Q who was testing out his improving coordination by running short laps around the bridge.. Janeway's jury rig to the ship's integrity field seemed to be protecting Q fairly well she saw.

Seven replied, "Behavior pattern. His health is inconsequential."

"Oh." he scratched his head. "All right, I guess...."

The deck shifted once more under their feet. Even Q was thrown off balance. He flexed a hand and a white light flared, returning him upright. The security guard was about to hit his combadge to alert Tuvok when Seven held up a hand.. Obediently, he respected her order and stood down. Seven decided to wait and see what Q would do now that he was once again in his normal state....

Then a com channel opened... =^= 7! Help. Help!=^=

Seven suddenly knew it was Naomi Wildman, one of the ninety six who had originally been unaccounted for after the emergency tandem beam into the containment field on the bridge.. ::Puzzling how she is here now. Perhaps she can explain::

Seven tapped her own combadge..

=^= 7 to Naomi. Are you hurt? I am on the bridge. Can you get to me?=^=

She waited for the child's reply....

=^=Janeway to Seven. How are things up there?=^= The call distracted her vigilance. But Seven's face also showed her barely disguised annoyance at Q's exercising, she tapped a reply =^=Tolerable. Captain I have discovered another crew member. It is the Wildman child. She may be injured.=^=.

The captain briefly thought about that.. and considered. =^=I'll organize a search. You'll head it. But first, we've new developments here. Tuvok, listen to this, too. Some how, Kira Nerys and I have received disturbing imagery,.. from.... the cat."

=^=The cat, captain?=^= Seven puzzled.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

In the crew quarters, Tuvok raised an eyebrow.

Kathryn held up two hands.. "I know, I know it sounds crazy. You just have to believe me on this one. It was a premonition of some kind. I can't explain it. Somehow, I saw Voyager destroyed. By some ....creature. The saucer section had been under attack. But I didn't get a good enough glimpse of it all to be sure......"

Tuvok's voice came over the commline, "Seven, anything showing up on ship's sensors?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back on the bridge,....

Seven did a board query, "Negative... However, temporal wave intervals are increasing."

Janeway's voice added new insight into Seven's own investigations.=^=We've found a link to the poisoning. The same organic compound found in my ready room exists here on the floor. In the exact place where the temporal vortex manifested. It is reading a strange bacterial signature.. Relaying tricorder data to you.. What do you make of it?=^=

Seven read the information that appeared on her screen, and looked up at once. "Captain," Seven checked a few algorithms,  
"This compound. It is the same as the organic matter found in Fluidic Space.."

Janeway looked up quickly in alarm.. =^=I'll get back to you. Keep scanning subspace for temporal wave ruptures.. We might be getting unexpected guests.. The vortex may have been a failed entry point.=^=

"Understood." the borg replied.

=^= I'm on my way to engineering..=^= And the captain's comm clicked close.

Q, for once, appeared to have missed the entire exchange.. or did he?

****************************************************************************

From: "Cassidy Meyers" Subject: Re: [voyagerliveaction] The arrival. Woe to all. Date: Tue, 07 Mar 2000 02:37:28 SCT

The other place was shaking. It had felt the child scream. Now!

The temporal portal was once again opened, egress possible. Species 8472 stepped a soggy foot onto Voyager's deck. Fluid from the home sea cascaded to the carpeting just outside engineering,  
leaving plasma puddles on the floor.

It found that it was alone.

Broadening, the alien reached out.::Senses, I. Other mindsss. Trapped, too, is this, as I :: It swung a great head around the corridor, seeing the ship itself through its skin.

The small thing that had carried its thoughts was nearby, already linking itself to the other minds, to the rebel one, and the leader woman. Another of differing energies was watching. That mind, it could not speak to yet. Species 8472 quest for more Other Minds. A cool one and an empathic one touched. ::Vulcan and Betazoid. Strange namings.:: They would serve.

There was no more time. The Home was imperiled, dying. It coursed close by a sun, its only harbor within the trap.

In pain, 8472 howled. Its' voice belied the meaning of its true purpose, sounding primal and hungry.

It needed the small thing again to "talk".

It ignored the light and the flimsy fields erected in its path. It advanced, making straight for the small life and the minds it had netted.

*************************************************************** From: "Amiee Jo Fielder" Subject: [voyagerliveaction] Here comes trouble... Date: Tue, 07 Mar 2000 20:42:55 CST

Seven quickly stepped back from her console, glanced at Q and then back at the security guard. "Do you think you can manage his behavior while I am away?"

The guard shrugged his shoulders, seeming to say they didn't really care one way or another. Seven pressed a few buttons and reactivated the force field around Q where he ran, he ran into the field and was very surprised at it's reappearance.

Seven turned to the security guard "You are to stay on the bridge no matter what occurs"

the security officer snapped to attention and quickly replied "yes sir!"

Seven ignored this and quickly entered the turbo lift.

"Deck fifteen, engineering" As the turbo lift roared into action,  
she couldn't help but notice the strong feeling of something amiss as she passed deck eight. "Stop turbo lift" she pressed her hand to her com badge, =^= Seven of Nine to Janeway, I will be temporarily delayed in my arrival to engineering =^= If the captain had responded, seven didn't hear it "Computer, deck eight"

As the turbo lift changed directions, she reached for the phaser at her side, and set it to maximum stun. As the lift doors swished open, she secured her immediate surroundings and made a sharp turn to the right, something told her that was the way to go.

As she traveled down the corridor, her feeling grew in it's intensity, the curious part, it was her Borg implants that seemed to be responding, not her human scenes. As she came around one curve, she saw it, a Borgs only true "natural" predator, species 8472.

Seven stopped dead in her tracks, and in fact took several backwards,  
this is one creature she had not planned on encountering again,  
and now she was almost at a loss.

=^= Captain, We have visitors =^=

As seven finished her statement, she raced around the corner to face her purple nightmare......

****************************************************************************

END WEEK FOUR B RECAP...

WEEK FIVE [VOYAGERLIVEACTION] RECAP 03-09-2K ()

***********************************************************************

From: "Cassidy Meyers" Subject: [voyagerliveaction] 8472 meets an OTHER of THEM Date: Thu, 09 Mar 2000 00:24:37 SCT

--As she traveled down the corridor, heer feeling grew in it's intensity, the --curious part, it was her Borg implants that seemed --to be responding, not her human scenes.

--Seven stopped dead in her tracks, andd in fact took several backwards, this --is one creature she had not planned on --encountering again, and now she was almost at a loss.

--=^= Captain, We have visitors =^=

There was a "pulling" in its mind from up ahead, and suddenly,  
8472 tasted THEM. It was not strong, and the instinct to blood was not aroused. It paused in its motion. Its other senses told it that here was a corridor where space was leaking inside. Already, the gasses the OTHERS ingested were thinning. 8472 noticed that the energy fields it had passed through were separating this area of hull damage from the rest of the craft. Good, this was shelter. In here, it would not be easily followed. It marked the place in its memory and turned a corner.

The scent of THEM hit it in the face. 8472 hissed. An OTHER was there, in the way, laced with the scent of fear.

::A souless one. AHH!:: 8472 crouched protectively. 8472 studied her. ::But she is different.::

She was all flesh covering with few of the mechanized violations that it was taught to belong to THEM. THEIR scent was unmistakably coming from her. 8472 bristled, tensing in warning, but,  
THEIR scent was so weak, almost dead.

And the OTHER was frozen in place, its covering was growing pale. 8472 straightened up, uncurling. Its eyes narrowed. :: Little provocation comes from ONE so silent.:: it reasoned.

The instinct to attack washed away.

8472 focused upward toward the ceiling. The OTHER minds were still linked with the small life and were a beacon, calling to it. But curiosity over the weak state of the "scent" held. 8472 waited for several moments. It pointed at her.

And it "reached", ::What is? This is? You scent of THEM. Yet you do not. Where are your OTHERS? You have weaponssss without your scent. To have them is repulsive findingssss to me. Teeth should be your OWN, other-thing.::

8472 writhed in pain as Home slipped into another rift. The sun was no longer protecting HOME. It must hurry. It turned to the silent OTHER again.

::I seeks the small life with the OTHER mindss. I go.::

Not sure whether or not the OTHER "heard", 8472 jumped abruptly out of the field containing the breached section and was gone in seconds. Only organic puddles from its skin remained behind to show that it had ever had even been there at all.

****************************************************************************

From: "E. Beltran" Subject: [voyagerliveaction] Ugh! I don't feel so good! Date: Wed, 8 Mar 2000 22:35:04 -0600

Dax walked quickly along the corridor on her way towards the infirmary. Something was itching under her skin and she had a pretty good idea what it was. A tricorder would come in quite handy right now, and the trill was determined to find one.

So far Dax had managed to avoid the Voyager crew members as she made her way around the ship. Now, she turned in to a new corridor and increased her pace. Suddenly a blinding agony clutched at her midsection, doubling her over. Before Dax collapsed to the floor she managed to make it into one of the side rooms. It proved to be a small storage area, containers stacked neatly along the walls.

The trill huddled on the floor of the storage room, a dull rushing sound flowing though her ears as pain lanced through her head to match that of her stomach. Dax griped her head and bit her lip as what felt like thousands of white hot needles made there way into her synapses.

:: NO! I will not be ignored! ::

:: STOP THIS! I AM DAX! I WILL NOT LET YOU DO THIS!::

:: BE GONE! You infernal woman! ::

The pain in the trill's head slowly receded. Shaking her head slightly Dax sat up and looked around the small room. A grin came to the trill's features as she spotted the very thing she had been looking for. Someone must have left it lying on a storage crate when they had checked supplies.

Still a bit shaky Dax picked up the tricorder and checked to see if it still worked. Another grin as the device proved to be working very well. Setting the door to lock it, Dax went to work with the tricorder. She had just too much to do to let a little tracer device stand in her way.

****************************************************************************

From: "patti keiper" Subject: [voyagerliveaction] With a candle brightly lit.......... Date: Wed, 08 Mar 2000 23:52:24 PST

The captain was on deck six walking aftwards toward the nearest turboshaft. She was followed closely by Tuvok and Kira, and the burly security guard, who fanned ahead with a drawn phaser in his hand.

Spot was nestled in one of the captain's arms, totally limp and sleepy. Kathryn looked down at him reflexively, checking his consciousness state once again.

The security officer spoke without looking up from his tricorder's screen. Tuvok assured her that Spot would survive his injury.

Kathryn glanced over at him, "I'm that obvious , huh? I don't know much about felines. Or what is normal with them. I'm more of a dog person." ::I'd give anything to see my Molly again.:: She sighed, "Well,... I think this little guy's at the center of our newest problem. Hate to lose him or his kind of "lead". I never knew cats were telepathic. Or me, for that matter."

Tuvok was frank, "They aren't. Nor are you. I am at a loss to say why."

Kathryn found it hard to smile at her friend's admission. Usually,  
such a response from him would be funny. She sighed. It would be a relief to just turn over command to Chakotay and let go for a while to heal and rest. But he was one of the missing... Circumstances all pointed to the fact that it was best if Tuvok stayed in his scientific capacity duties as Chief of Security. He would work more effectively that way. She would stop off in sickbay during a lull and be seen to soon enough.

Engineering was her next destination. On her last check, the mainframe had reported that there had been an unwitnessed vortex manifestation on deck eight. Very near an already existing outer hull breach that was reading open to space. The forcefields in the area were holding well. But that little detail hardly made Kathryn feel better. She had sent the two ensigns on to repair the rupture before power was lost in the integrity field manifold network again. She shivered.

They were a hairsbreadth away from a catastrophic implosion in that outer section's strut. That would mean the death of them all. She doubted that Q would find that scenario very pleasing. Janeway increased her speed.

::Hmmm:: The captain noticed B'Elanna's absence just after they had gone out into the corridor from K'Ehleyr's quarters.

=^= Computer, locate B'Elanna Torres.=^=

#Lieutenant Torres is in Engineering. Deck fifteen.#

Tuvok agreed with the finding. "She did say she would investigate our Klingon guest. Perhaps she has finished that task and anticipated your arrival there."

"Perhaps" the captain replied.

Turning to the Bajoran, Kathryn proceeded to tell Kira everything she could about Q's involvement with them all, the Carousel Coordinate trap and why she had handled Kira's arrival in the manner in which she had. Dax's odd behavior cropped up in their conversation. Kira mentioned her side of the story as well. The lack of recognition, the strange behavior.. Janeway was glad she had locked out critical computer functions from all but Voyager bridge crew. The Trill was now a substantiated potential threat.

Now with regards to B'Elanna, Janeway would explain to her Maquis crewman, Dax's initial freedom that she had been allowed because of the isotope tag existing in her tissues. The engineer would understand the need for surveillance in such a circumstance and soon, the reason why.

# *garbled transmission* ...to engin...# her combadge suddenly spat out.

"Seven?" Kathryn asked. "Is that you?" There was no reply.

Kathryn wrote it off as another computer glitch. Seven's vitals were normal on her tricorder scan. She appeared to be on her way to engineering as well from Deck Eight. Perhaps she had encountered Naomi Wildman and was effecting rescue of the child. Good, one less problem to deal with. The EMH would care for the little girl with alacrity.

The wayward five arrived at engineering and went inside the double doors. Just at their entrance portal, Seven's voice suddenly came in loud and clear.

=^=Captain, We have visitors=^= The call was cut off abruptly.

Janeway stopped in her tracks, tapping open a channel,....

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **Attachment:

Audio: "Seven, if you can hear me... respond!!"

***************************************************************************** From: Niels van Elzakker Subject: Re: [voyagerliveaction] With a candle brightly lit.......... Date: Thu, 9 Mar 2000 05:27:11 -0800 (PST)

=^=Captain, We have visitors=^= The call was cut off abruptly. Janeway stopped in her tracks, tapping open a channel,....

tuvok reacted instantaniously.

=^= Tuvok to security send a team to main engineering possible intruder proceed with caution =^=

Captain i suggest we have the feline transport to sickbay right away so we can investigate our newly arived guest. I suggest we keep going on to engineering.

Hmmm interesting tuvok mumbled. Tuvok just realized that the cat could not have sent the captaina telepathic message so logically someone or something enabled the cat to do so. And him being a telepath he might be able to trace what or who enabled the cat to do so. There where offcourse a number of possibilities. One being but that was higly unlikely that it was Q but he seemed to be to weak to accomplish such a thing. Species 8472 also telepathic and also has the ability to possibly mimic and or take control of humanoid lifeforms. Another thought occurred to him. Dax the trill woman, her not recognising Kira. But then there was also the unusual cicumstances they were in with the Carousel Coordinate and the inate possibility that the felines apperent gift was caused by the coordinate in some way. So much questions ad so little facts. Could he have laughed he would have. In the meantime the captain had opened a com channel finnally.. tuvok.

****************************************************************************

From: "E. Beltran" Subject: [voyagerliveaction] sometimes you just have to stay still for a while... Date: Thu,  
9 Mar 2000 09:47:56 -0600

Dax finished her preliminary examination on herself. The tracer proved to be a bit more annoying than she had first thought. Looking around the storage room the trill was happy to find something that would help her. Popping open one ration bottle after another she started draining them quickly to rid herself of the isotope trace. It would take an hour, but in the mean time Dax could still plot her next course of action. One of the images that had seeped through after Jadzia's last surfacing had brought up an interesting predicament. Kira Nyeres was now on board. That meant that Dax would have to be interacting with her soon. The bajoran was no doubt confused at the lack of recognition on Dax's part at their first meeting earlier. That would have to be explained and the trill chuckled as she knew just how to do that...

****************************************************************************

From: "Amiee Jo Fielder" Subject: [voyagerliveaction] Seven to her rescue..... Date: Fri, 10 Mar 2000 04:51:25 CST

"Seven, can you hear me?.... Respond!!"

On Deck Eight.... "Yes, captain. I am here. I have found the Wildman child.." Seven answered as she picked Naomi up into her arms. Naomi was comforted by Seven's protective presence. Seven reported more. "I will bring her to sickbay at once and report to engineering as soon as possible."

The captain then asked what Tuvok's intruder call was about.

Seven was discreet, "I have a possible identification of the alien aboard. It may be the one in your vision, However, I should attend to the child first."

Janeway ordered her to proceed and then report to her position in four minutes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There were many crew still on the beds in comatose states. Seven carried Naomi to the only empty one.

The EMH looked up from his data padd on the Counselor who was resting quietly on a biobed near him.

" Seven,.." the doctor began. He recognized Naomi right off and shifted his voice to reflect calming tones, "Well, who do we have here...? " he regarded the little girl. He fixed Seven with a see you over there look, "Why didn't she come earlier with the others?" He scanned Naomi in a preliminary exam.

"Unknown. She was outside of her quarters and was injured in the last temporal bombardment. Be on the lookout for a possible intruder. It was encountered on Deck Eight." Seven pushed Naomi into the Doctor's arms.

Naomi protested, "Seven I want to stay with you!"

The doctor was taken aback. He was forced to drop his tricorder to take her, "Wait!! Can't you tell me more about the int--"

"The captain requires my assistance immediately. No doubt you will acquire that information quickly through your link with the computer. I must leave."

The borg sharply exited sickbay.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In route to engineering.......

Seven hurried down the corridor towards the turbolift. She had her tricorder out on scan for any new developments. She realized that 8472 would not register on any ship's sensor, even on her own borg enhanced tricorder. But, somehow, having it there, active, eased her human-like anxiety.

An urgent bleeping on one indicator drew her attention a few meters away from the turbolift. ::Odd. This energy signature isn't Voyager's.::

She knelt and moved an abandoned workman's crate aside from a wall.

She smelled biomatter. Proteins. ::Strange:: Then she spotted it. It was a very crude electronic pressure sensitive triggering device covered with what identified as processed fish remains. She was at a loss ::Why? And more importantly, who put this here?::

The tricorder trilled a shrill warning as she drew nearer. It was an explosive device!

She backed hastily away and hit her combadge, =^=Computer, scan this device 1.2 meters in front of me and identify. Locate all other coordinates displaying these configurations. Sensor lock them into a stasis field and transport all objects into the captain's yacht 87 meters starboard. Release tractor beam attached to the yacht. Then retract shields to include Voyager only. Implement immediately. Authorization, Seven of Nine,.. Omega 593!"

She knew this would work. The stasis field would prevent the devices from going off and putting them in the captain's yacht was just a secondary precaution in case the first measure failed.

The device shimmered and disappeared from view. And so did every other one like it..

****************************************************************************

From: "Cassidy Meyers" Subject: [voyagerliveaction] Otherthing sings. Date: Sat, 11 Mar 2000 01:17:51 SCT

The captain, the vulcan, the major and the guard all went inside engineering. Janeway set the sleeping cat down on a table console nearest B'Elana's work station. She had already put her tricorder away into her belt by the time everyone had situated themselfes. There was a lot to talk about very soon. It appeared that B'Elana was alone in engineering. She kept looking over a shoulder toward a back alcove nervously. Tuvok had noticed. He asked her if there was a problem.

A deep roar cut off his question as 8472 leapt from a shadow and into their midst.

Without touching him, it knocked aside the guard's phaser easily. ::OTHER thingsss!! Not hurt theys. AHH! ::

It saw the quiet Spot. :: I am no talked. The small life is not now. I needssss.::

It searched around. It's yellow cross pupiled eye landed on the captain. ::Yessss. The leader woman.::

It seized Captain Janeway into its grip, immobilizing her. One thought ruled it. ::Voice I wantssss.::

Faster than anyone's reactions, 8472 spirited her away through the hole it tore effortlessly in the bulkhead. Engineering was left behind.

Space was calling to it. 8472 returned to the hulled section on Deck Eight. It stood outside the integrity energy holding back the vacuum. ::Not kill it, no. There not go I. Soonest after, yess.::

The otherthing was in the not now. And the OTHER Minds did not "scent" as pursuing it. Soon, they would come. The otherthing's technology would tell them where their otherthing was. But time was its now.

So it placed the human on the deck and began.

The engulfing was not easy. Home's distress had shaken its thoughts. Transforming was hard. 8472's body "moulded" around Janeway like ooze. It stretched out over her length until she was encased completely within 8472's matrix. ::Now within, the otherthing will not need its ingested gasses.::

Its life now fed hers completely and vice versa. ::Her shell is core now. Any hurt to I is hurt to otherthing.::

8472 stood erect once more and stepped through the field into the icy vacuum. It exerted one oriface and expelled the captain's combadge onto the floor and crushed it underfoot. The tricorder met the same fate. 8472 moved many meters deep into the airless corridor and into the sweet pitch night there.

It could feel the whole otherthing inside its mantle's hearting layer. She was quiescent, deeply not now, and non-breathing,  
but fully alive. Her flesh shell was now susceptible to suggestion.

8472's mouth moved. From out of its twisted bug's head, a sound emerged. It spoke with Janeway's voice! "Help me." It made it say. "I am here."

::Wantsss Home!! And warm seas of birth. OTHER Minds help I. Or die!::

Now, the wait began.

**************************************************************************** From: "Clairissa Fox" Subject: [voyagerliveaction] (unknown) Date: Sat, 11 Mar 2000 03:45:03 GMT

As 7 placed Naomi in the doctor's arms, Naomi gave a cry of protest, "no 7 I want to stay with you" just as she saw 7 turn around and walk out the door, she fainted again.

The doctor placed her on the empty bed and did a few more scans,  
seeing she was only tired, not hurt at all, her put a blanket over her and let her be.

A few minutes later, She sat straight up in the bed and started shouting 7s name, the doctor rused over to comfort her, but Naomi would here none of it.

She jumped down from the bed and rushed out the sickbaydoors,  
down the hall and looked for her friend. Seeing all thoes hurt people in the sickbay had frightened her, and she wanted to get as far away from that icky place as fast as possible. It isn't that she doesn't like the doctor, but all thoes other people were scary.

Naomi tried to remember where 7 said she was going, engineering wasn't it? Good place to start looking at any rate.

As she ran down the hall to the nearest elevator, she did her best to stay calm, but it wasn't working very good.

Just as the lift door opend on the engineering level, Naomi saw a big purple blob move around the corner, and it was carring something? Was it a person? Her heart began to beat faster, and she screamed for 7 to come and save her. The monster ignored her, but the scared feeling would not go away, where was 7?!!?

If that was a person that thing was holding, she couldn't recognise who it was, probably a good thing.

As Naomi stood there panicking she watched as several people ran after the thing, she would never understand grown ups, why cahse it if it was leaving you alone, then she saw her frind and running like the rest of them, she called out

"7, stop wait for me, don't leave me agin!"

**************************************************************************** From: "patti keiper" Subject: [voyagerliveaction] In the pit.....dark and dreary .... Date: Mon, 13 Mar 2000 14:29:05 PST

It was dark out there. That was all she remembered thinking for a very long time. She tried to speak.::Mouth won't work. Full of cotton.::

Janeway could not see or hear or really move just yet. And there was no air moving in her lungs. She felt a thrill of dread. ::Am I dead again??:: she thought ludicrously. Anger bit down,  
then fear. At last, blessed memory flooded back.

She had just arrived in engineering when she heard a roar and saw a sharp movement to her left. She saw the security guard lunge in her direction and then came a huge blow against her back and shoulders followed by stars, and blackness. And now,  
....this.

The captain mentally "stretched", testing the extent of her paralysis. In her mind there was playing some dry rasping whispers in the background. She "listened" focusing closer...... Then all of the sudden, she KNEW..

It was there. An 8472. The destroyer of the Borg. She heard it clearly. No, wait, she heard its mind...talking,.. in her voice?! There it was again, repeating two phrases over and over. ::Help me., I am here::

Horrified, she realized that it was baiting crew to come to it.

::No! I won't let you--:: she "yelled."

A terrible pressure clamped down on her mind. ::QUIET, Leader Thing.:: came a mental noise so loud that Kathryn felt physical pain. She almost retreated into the darkness again.

Fury built up in Janeway. :: I may be restrained in some way right now in a way I don't understand but there is a hole big enough to walk through!!::

Summoning all of her irritation, she violently "pushed" back against the 8472's mental clamp.

She felt her tentacle lash out against a wall in a stinging blow... But the pain that time wasn't hers....

****************************************************************************

From: "Matthew Joseph Savelkoul" .edu  
Subject: [voyagerliveaction] He's Back!!!! And it's About Time!!!! Date: Mon, 13 Mar 2000 20:58:37 -0600

Q threw his hands up in disgust, noticing that the bridge was,  
for the most part, empty, except for the security guard trained on him. It was nice of Dax to have engineered his momentary escape, but Janeway and co. always seemed to be one step ahead of the game. He wondered about that and also worried about the new creature stuck in the co-ordinate with them...and the puzzling loss of his link with Janeway. He could still feel her life presence aboard the ship, but mentally, she was gone. Q knew thathe could feel echos of her previous self but he could not isolate them from the cacophony of minds on the ship...Janeway's mind was unavailable to him...

Q reached out an arm hesitatly, feeling the crackle of the air in front of him, signifying the presence of the forcefield. He wiped the sweat from his brow, still momentarily exhausted from running laps around the bridge. He carefully extended his mental facilities, reaching out to the security guard on the bridge. Q found it incrediblly disconcerting that the entire bridge would be empty, devoid of even a skeleton crew when the ship was in a crisis situation. 'Bad judgement on Kate's part,  
' Q thought as he brought his hands up, pointing them at the lone guard watching him. The guard fired at the forcefield, disrupting it momentarily, long enough for Q to teleport elsewhere. Q's last command to the guard was to shoot at himself, so as not to raise the alarm. As Q vanished, he saw the phaser beam lance throught the guard, vaporizing him.

Q raised his eyebrow in mock indignation, "Serves him right for putting his phaser on vaporize, when he's just guarding little old me."

Q found himself in a deserted section of the ship. He crawled into the nearest Jefferies Tube, pulling off the cover and throwing it aside.

After a few undignified moments of crawling on his hands and knees, he found the appropriate T junction and removed a section of the panelling. Q knew from his observations on the Bridge that the captain's yacht, more commonly called the Aero-Wing,  
was drifting in space, powerless. Q knew that transporting off the ship would be detected, and he didn't have the reserves to teleport to his little broken yacht, being cut off from the Continuem, so he decided the quickest least painful way off the ship would be to channel himself through space using Voyager's tractor beam as the conduit. Unfortunatly, that plan wouldn't work... the yacht was outside of tractor range and Q couldn't get through the rotating shild harmonics either.

'It was a stupid idea to draw Voyager here,' Q thought, 'They have less idea going on here than I do.' With that, Q made up his mind and decided to encode himself as a hologram, much like the ship's EMH. He scanned Voyager, looking at where the EMH projectors were located and found just what he was looking for. Q entered the coordinates of the delta flyer and a second later he was projected into the deserted bridge of the ship. Q loved his little AeroWing but thought the Delta Flyer would do in a pinch. "Perfect!" he shouted triumphantly. He looked down and saw he was a little too perfect...having materialized directly into the captain's chair, where his knees should be.

He groaned as he forced his molecules to dissassociate themselves from that of the chair as he went from hologram back into his humanoid form and he slowly stepped away from the chair.

Q knew, from his observations on the bridge, that 7 of 9 had found Dax's tunacan bombs and transported them to the AeroWing. Q set up an antistasis field around the Delta Flyer, which disrupted the annoying shields around Voyager for Q's metaphysical powers to cooperate. This action did not lower the shields, nor was it detectable, but it was just enough on a metaplane of existance for Q's powers to work...he augmented his powers by quickly tapping into the Delta Flyer's transporter system, masking his trail as he went along.

"Make it So," Q said with a grin as he carried out his plan.

His mind found the spacial coordinates of each explosive device and he discreetly beamed the devices back into voyager, in a special prearranged pattern, spelling out a giant "Q."

Althought this task was very taxing on Q, having not fully recovered from linking his mind with that of the AeroWing, he knew his time in the stasis field on the bridge had rejuvinated his powers.

As he continued with the transporting, beaming the devices all around and inside Voyager, he phase shifted their contents, sending them into the subspace plane of existance. By using the transporter at a subspace level, Q was able to bypass the rotating harmonics of Voyager's shields between the Yacht and the ship.

If Voyager attempted to go to warp after the explosions were remotely triggered by Dax, it would warp right into the shockwave of the explosions, which would be the equivilant of running directly into a brick wall. Subspace shockwaves do not dissipate after time, rather they come into being and stay that way until something runs into them. Even if Voyager drifted or moved locales before jumping to warp, the shockwave would follow the ship undetected, since the explosion would be linked to Voyager.

'And,' Q surmpised,'The resulting explosion just might open a rift in the Carosel long enough for me to reestablish my link with the Continuem, and get the hell out of Dogde, so to speak.'

And now the waiting game begins, he thought. Q established control of the Flyer using Janeway's vocal patterns and sent a narrow phaser blast which opened the shuttle bay doors to space. 'Too bad no one is on the bridge,' he thought, 'They just might have been able to stop me. As he cleared the bay doors, which were exposed to space, he narrowly missed being hit by the other vessels in the bay as they were blown out into space...the other shuttles, and Troi's ship.

'Better not do that again,' he thought. He then fired a phaser blast at Voyager's tractor beam array, shattering it into a million pieces. He then used Janeway's vocal pattern to open a window in the shield harmonics, much like those used for transporting through shields. When Q scanned the window and found it wasn't large enough for the Flyer, he fired a wide spread of phasers OOC: and photon torpedos if the Flyer is so equipped. This action caused a feedback loop throughout the shields, effectively shutting them down, exposing Voyager to the full wrath of the Carosel CoOrdinate

Q activated the rest of the ship's functions and set a course for tne nearest M class planet. This planet's atmoshpere was full of ionized charged particles, which would sheild the Delta Flyer from Voyager. The intense ionization, a by product of the Carosel CoOrdinate, would also block the transporters.  
From what Q knew of the coordinate, this planet might hold the key that he had been searching for...the creators of the coordinate and a way out.

Q only hoped he knew how to land the Flyer somewhat softly as the Delta Flyer jumped to warp...

*******************************************************

END WEEK FIVE RECAP 03-13-2K ()

WEEK SIX [VOYAGERLIVEACTION] RECAP 03-13-2K ()

**************************************************************

From: "Amiee Jo Fielder" Subject: [voyagerliveaction] Womens intuition Date: Mon, 13 Mar 2000 23:29:04 CST

Seven walked into engineering, and saw a room full of stunned individuals. No one in the room seemed to have anything to say. Taking note of the captains absence, Seven stepped closer and asked "What happened?"

The mute group snapped out of it one at a time, growing impatient Seven posed her question once again. "What happened?"

The young ensign in the group was the first to snap-to, partically by hearing Seven's voice, and partically due to the woman's formidable presence.

"A...A, thing just came in here and attacked the captain..."

"Where is the "thing" now?" Seven asked, she couldn't keep the alarmed concern out of her voice.

"I don't know, it just grabbed the captain and ran off"

Frustrated, Seven insisted on gathering as much information from the shocked youngster as possible.

"Did you see the direction in which the alien departed?" Receiving no response, she turned her attention to the rest of the group. Getting short in temper, her inquiries grew short as well "Which way did it go?" she said with an exasperated sigh.

Seven was growing more and more impatient :: these "humans" shocked state was very inefficient:: and her concern for the captain was growing.

Finally, the security officer spoke up "It took her out that door" he said pointing to the door positioned behind and to her left. Seven gave him a look that made it clear she was uncertain whether or not she should listen to the same security officer who had let Kathryn be abducted like she had been. Then, realizing that anything he may have done to 8472 would have been futile.

"Thank you" she said and exited through the door he had indicated.

Following the invisible trail of her own instincts, Seven made her way slowly down the corridor, never heeding to the thought that if 8472 didn't want to be found, she stood very little chance of securing it's location. The captain was in danger,  
that was all that mattered, not the rest of the crew, not the ship, not the prisoner still being held on the bridge. Wait,  
that gave her an idea, she wondered as she kreapt down the corridor... suddenly, another thought occurred to her. Hadn't the captain mentioned something about the cat?

Turning on her heels, Seven raced back to engineering, there had to be something, some connection with the feline. She detested felines, although she had never encountered one, the emotional attachments people made with the stupid beasts were illogical to her.

She entered engineering once again, ignoring everyone else, she went straight for the sleeping animal, picked him up, and exited once again. She had a hunch...

****************************************************************************

From: Niels van Elzakker Subject: Re: [voyagerliveaction] tuvok`s pain Date: Tue, 14 Mar 2000 00:45:00 -0800 (PST)

She entered engineering once again, ignoring everyone else, she went straight for the sleeping animal, picked him up, and exited once again. She had a hunch...

A sharp pain hit Tuvok mentally as the captain was taken by a member of what appeared to be species 8472, he knew nothing could be done at this point. He hadn`t even entered engineering yet himself when it happened and decided not to interfeer. This may have seen illogical to some but not to tuvok in this case as he knew he was no match for species 8472. What he did manage to do however was to trace the capatain as there there were on her body still traces of the alien bacteria he had uncovered before and he should be able to track it he thought.

And he did for a few moments but then the signal was lost. and he had to backtrack to engineering as he suspected he could be more usefull there as he was about to turn a corner when he sensed and heard for that matter someone approach, well approach wasn`t the right word really she almost knockled him over. Tuvok lifted an eyebrow and his voice to get her attention his attention peaked by the cat she was holding as it was his logical cause of action if he could somehow get in touch with the cat or even find some evidence on the cat he could be oone step closer to resolving this interesting situation. "Seven where are you gong in such a hurry " Tuvok

****************************************************************************

From: "Cassidy Meyers" Subject: [voyagerliveaction] Ties that bind -- OTHERTHING sees I Date: Tue, 14 Mar 2000 13:03:16 SCT --

The pain that came that time was not her own.

8472 howled in protest. ::Otherthing is I. It CANNOT have teeth:: Its cross eye regarded the bruised limb in questionable control. ::What'sit? I is now. I AM. It will cease!!::

The tentacle disobeyed. It twitched and made for the frozen computer panel strip on the wall. Frost crunched at its touch and a klaxon alarm sounded just once from the inset before the rest of 8472 caved it into permanent silence.

The bug's head listened and the proboscii "scented" for pursuit. ::OTHER Minds will know!::

Suddenly, the captain did. Everything. She learned through the newly opened link why IT was here and how. She learned of the distressed living ship, HOME and 8472's desire to heal it. She learned of its desire to get help from the OTHER Minds, her crewmates, to get back. The nexus point had swept 8472 out of Fluidic Space into the Carousel Coordinate in a maelstrom. Its alien physionomy prevented it from feeling the absolute bliss of the nexus effect. It was cast out with its ship. Here.

Then Janeway learned where she was. Shock pulsed through her. ::NO!:: The "reaching" thought was strong enough to get to Q where he was like a knife stab.

8472 straightened from the remains of the computer panel. ::Yesss,  
I needsss to "talk" to OTHER Minds, otherthing. You are I. Yours is mine. Shell is core. I/otherthing. No hurting, yesss? I kill not. Lifes are one. I Wantssss HOME and seas. I "senses" otherthing wantsss home like I. And OTHER Minds. Go as one out bad thing, leader-OTHER-Mind, yessss? FreeeEEE!!!::

Understanding washed her being. The captain lost control of the arm.

*************************************************************************** From: "Catherine Cegla" .edu Subject: [voyagerliveaction] Where oh where has my little Klingon gone...? Date: Tue, 14 Mar 2000 11:37:07 -0600

K'Ehleyr was quite thoroughly pleased with herself. With B'Elanna's help, she managed to get into Engineering and get her hands on just about everything she needed. She had hated lying to her friend, until she realized that she hadn't actually been lying. She had been doing research on the problem just like she had said she would, and had even reported some of it back to her fellow Klingon. It's just that she had had an alterior motive in mind when doing it.

B'Elanna had warned her when the others were approaching Engineering,  
giving her more than enough time to slip out of sight. It would look rather bad for the Chief of Engineering to be hanging around with an apparent prisoner, and allowing said prisoner access to many of the ship's vital functions. True, she was actually qualified to run and research most of the facilities on the ship, not that the captain had even bothered to ask, but she still knew how akward it would have seemed for the others to find her there.

As she tucked herself into an alcove, she silently thanked her friend, knowing that now they could finally be considered even. How many times did she cover for B when they were younger? Of course, looking at the half-Klingon's record earlier, it seemed it had not been enough for her to stay out of trouble... Anyway,  
she smiled when she realized which alcove she had 'accidentally' chosen. Grabbing a tool case, she quietly emptied it of its contents and filled it with those of her own. Yup, now she had just about everything she needed.

Noises outside her secret place caught her attention, and she peeked around the wall to watch. "Now there's something you don't see everyday," she thought as she saw the good captain apparently swallowed whole by some strange alien lifeform. That gave her all the incentive she needed to hurry up with her plans.

She found the access panel to the Jefferies tube behind one of the walls of the alcove, quickly removed it, and slipped inside, careful to pull everything shut behind her. She balanced the case as she made her way through one tub and into another,  
not wanting to leave her precious cargo behind. Finally, she reached her destination - Astrometrics. A quick scan with a stolen tricorder, and she knew the room was empty. She entered,  
less catious of the noise she made this time as she crossed to the console. She found what she needed and downloaded it to the small machine in her hand. Then, she found something else.

"Oh, this is going to work even better than I thought," she whispered to herself. She loaded the specs of her new findings into the same tricorder, then quickly erased any evidence that she had ever been there. Locating yet another Jefferies tube,  
she made her way to what she hoped would be her final destination.

She stepped out into the cargo bay after scanning it to make sure she would be alone. She walked by several shuttles, one which she vaguely recognized as coming from the Enterprise, though it had apparently been blown nearly to pieces by something. "Ouch," she thought. "I'd hate to have been on that one." She glanced at the handful of other shuttles and goods in the bay until she found what she needed. "Oh yeah, this should be good."

Just as she was about to set to work, she remembered Voyager's sensors and how they seemed to pop up at just the wrong time. "I'll fix that." Grabbing one of the personalized transporter location devices from one of the shuttles, she made a few quick adjustments. True, they were only supposed to be used for emergencies,  
but she was certain this qualified as one. Besides, from her reading earlier, she had discovered they had been used as everything from time-phase-inverters to personal shieldingg devices over the past few years. A few fananglings later, and she strapped the small band around her arm, knowing that it would now be near impossible to detect her. At the very most, she would seem like nothing more than a standard sensor echo, and she would blend seemlessly into her surroundings as long as no one looked at her head-on. Even then, though, she should look like nothing more than a glimmer or a shadow.

Her Klingon senses told her to hurry, that something big was going to happen. "Yeah," she thought. "I'm going to get the hell out of here, blast a hole in the space-time continuum itself if needbe." There was no way she wanted to be on this crazy ship, with strange captains, crazed cats, random temporal vortexes,  
and large unknown aliens. Nope, hiding was her best bet; at least until she could figure a way out.

She found the perfect spot and crawled in, gripping tightly to the case she still carried with her. There was no way she was losing that. Before she had time to think about much else,  
a nearby console flashed to life.

"Now what?" she thought, but it took only moments to find out...

ooc: sorry for the horrible grammar in this one - still a bit out of it...

************************************************************************* From: "E. Beltran" Subject: [voyagerliveaction] Who's on first? Date: Tue, 14 Mar 2000 12:05:26 -0600

Dax stepped out of the storage room cautiously, after check to see if anyone was in the corridor. The likelihood of that seemed slim now. Something was happening on the ship that had all available crew scrambling to engineering and the bridge. Maybe someone had found her false trail of tuna cans.

Checking down the hall quickly Dax saw that one of the cans she had placed there earlier was now gone, though her other "gift" was still hidden nicely under the paneling. The trill had taken more caution setting up the other payloads, it wouldn't do for anyone to find out what she had in mind before her plan was carried through to completion.

Hearing someone in the hall behind her Dax ducked into a nearby alcove. A red shirted ensign walked by, one of the two from the bridge earlier. The ensign failed to detect the trill's presence as she walked by, ::Too Bad. :: Dax thought as she stepped out from the alcove behind the ensign. With casual indifference the trill placed both hands on the side of the ensigs head and twisted sharply.

A little while latter, clothed in the ensign's uniform and with much shorter hair Dax walked quickly once again back down the hall. Having found that the ensign's phaser was security locked Dax had decided to resort to more primitive defensive weapons. The trill hefted the Batleth easily in one hand, still not completely sure why she had chosen such an odd weapon. She hurried on her way to the shuttle bay intent to get off the floating bomb called Voyager...

------------------------------------------------------ (*attachment*)

Audio: Bat'leth (Dax orders up specific measurements for a deadly Klingon Bat'leth from a replicator in a tense, stressed voice.)

****************************************************************************

From: "E. Beltran" Subject: shake, rattle and roll! Date: Tue, 14 Mar 2000 15:51:52 -0600

Dax felt the ship tremble and buck under her as she hurried to the shuttle bay. Out a near by window she could see a flyer speeding away from Voyager. Up ahead crew members were milling around the shuttle bay doors. The bulkheads had fallen into place sealing off one of the shuttle bays. Dax suspected that that was where the flyer had just left from. Picking up her pace Dax's nose twitched, the smell of tuna permiated the corridor. The trill 'ah ha'd' as she suddenly realized just where all the tuna cans she had set around the ship had gone to. ::Idiots!:: Seeing her coming the transporter techs and other low lifes turned towards the trill who was bearing down upon them. Grinning with glee Dax raised the battleth and started swinging. In a matter of minutes the deck was awash with blood and a rather happy Joran stood in the midst of the bodies.

"Oh, YES! It's so good to be back!" Joran shouted as he did a little jig. Hefting the batleth onto his shoulder once more Joran Dax walked calmly to the transporter, setting the coordinates and beaming himself into one of the shuttles. Curiosity getting the better of him Joran programmed up the shuttle to follow the flyer's warp signature. Ordering up a raktojario from the replicator Joran sat back as he sipped the odd drink and punched a control to send the shuttle into warp.

**************************************************************************** From: "patti keiper" Subject: [voyagerliveaction] Spot in a hissy fit... Date: Wed, 15 Mar 2000 00:58:53 PST

The ship rocked as multiple reactions shook it. Everyone still aboard the severely crippled Voyager felt terrible reverberations through their feet as... BEEP!

#Unauthorized launch in progress, main shuttle bay, Delta flier. Environmental containment in the shuttle bay is negative. Massive decompression has initiated.#

Tuvok and Seven paused in their conversation. Someone had blown the outer launch doors! Then a more horrifying announcement.

#Lifesigns of Security Red Shirt Number One, Science Crewmans One through Nine, have been terminated#

"REEEEOOOWWW!!!!!" Spot awoke five times his normal size in buzzing hair and dropped out of Seven's arms to the deck. A low thrumming filled the air. Spot fumed. ::ANOTHER bad thing. Opens near!! Ship WRONG! Sick.. Claws are down. Don't like it,  
DON'T LIKE IT!!::

He vaguely saw the two persons reach for him. Spot suddenly bolted foward nine feet and halted. Ears twisting at a grated sound. It was a Klaxon intruder alert. It went off only once,  
distantly. Tuvok noticed, too. And Seven. It was echoed immediately on their combadges. ::Only command crew know how to activate such an alarm.:: Seven mused. Simultaneously, they both knew who had sent it.

Spot's world wavered, and he listed as if on catnip. A dreaming filtered into his head. And carried onto Tuvok and Troi and Kira. It was a telepathic sending once again... from IT..... A flame of pain came and went, bringing them to their knees.

Then they all knew one bonechilling thought. Their missing captain was unmistakably IT, too. She and IT, somehow, had become just one.

****************************************************************************

END WEEK SIX RECAP []

WEEK SIX -- PART TWO RECAP 03-15-2K ()

----------------------------------------------------------------

From: "Cassidy Meyers" Subject: Any port in a storm. IT fixes thing of Otherthing Date: Wed,  
15 Mar 2000 23:53:36 SCT

The next cycle of time waves was on its way. 8472 could feel it.

The battered starship wavered and trembled before the rising surge. Without her shields, she would be as fish in the alligator's mouth. The coordinate was about to erupt once more. In its sheltered hallway, the ether of space began to taste bitter to IT and it grew WARM. Danger!

8472 straightened from its crouch. ::Bad thing will BITE otherthing's home. Needssss SHELL now.::

The captain flashed weakly, ::What?::

Inwardly, IT gave a curiously summoning call. The region around Voyager flamed color and a rift opened up twenty thousand kilometers off of her bow. A huge organic hulk six times the size of the starship emerged, shedding plasma like sheeting seawater.

Janeway felt a strange euphoria. ::Reunion! HOME is here. This is ITS ship.::

The oblong vessel split its face into a banana maw and it ATE Voyager, insinuating her deep into its belly hold. And her accompanying debris cloud; the shattered tractor array, bits of hull, the ionized cargo bay door cloud. It ate the infant tiny homes, too, weaving them into the web of light nestling in around Voyager's hull plating. Soon they were back in Voyager's hold among golden filaments.

::The shuttlecrafts!:: the captain wondered. ::They were loose?::

The great maw closed and the shaking of Voyager's decks blissfully ceased. Space around IT and everywhere on Voyager turned peach.

The captain stared in wonder through the eyes at the computer panel destroyed by IT previously when she sent out the Klaxon alarm. It MOVED.. The torn edges reformed... reoriented. Its peach light flared too bright to see. Janeway looked away.

::GOOD. Otherthing's home "listens"!:: 8472 crooned. ::Its life "talks" to HOME::

The flaring ended and the captain marveled at the ODN conduit exposed in the shattered computer panel. Something was happening inside a routing bioneural gel pack. Peach fire coursed through it in livid streaks. The blue gel brightened in color and its casing edges moved again. Ragged tears recoagulated and began to merge.

8472 actually "smiled". ::I healsss Otherthing's home. Otherthing will tell OTHER Minds now. All will be as before. Then all Otherthings helpssss I.::

The HOME'S influence completely enveloped Voyager. The peach meld swept deck by deck repairing, nuturing, healing every flaw,  
every mar. Janeway felt rather than heard the computer speak through the vacuum.

#All ships' systems are fully restored.#

Green light after green light lit up Janeway's diagnostic vision,  
showing the completeness of her ship's recovery, except for one area of the ship's lowest deck, a strange Q- shaped area of null scan registering in non color.

8472 shrugged ::Other space is there. I cannot see in.::

Janeway voiced ::Could it be a subspace fluctuation? A leftover eddy from the Coordinate?::

::I knowssss not::

It did not dawn on the captain the significance of its shape in her mind. For the "Q" shape was reminiscent of the magnetic field patterns common enough on that deck due to interference from the magnetic constrictors of the impulse drive. She filed it for future thought for Tuvok. Her relief was immense and she mentally fell against 8472's mind in a sudden release of strain. ::Thank you so much.::

8472 wondered ::What'is ? This is?:: IT did not understand Janeway's feeling.

The captain "opened" and shared everything she felt about the ship she had commanded since the very first day she stepped aboard Voyager.

::AHHH. Otherthings "bond" like I to homessss.:: IT surmised.

The captain "shrugged" as well as she could without control of the shoulders. ::Come on. Let's work to get us BOTH out of this part of space.::

**************************************************************************** From: "Amiee Jo Fielder" Subject: [voyagerliveaction] one on one in the dark.... Date: Thu, 16 Mar 2000 03:09:22 CST

Seven stopped suddenly as she nearly ran right into Tuvok, she was relieved to finally meet someone other than herself with a logical train of thought. The feline was still with her.

"Seven where are you going in such a hurry? " Tuvok asked.

"Tuvok, I am trying to find the captain, she was captured by,  
what I have identified as species 8472" Tuvok nodded in agreement,  
as he had also arrivied at the same conclusion. Suddenly the ship shook violently, the computer came on line.

##Unauthorized launch in progress, main shuttle bay, Delta flier. Environmental containment in the shuttle bay is negative. Massive decompression has initiated.#

Seven and Tuvok glanced at each other, and she raced to the nearest command panel. Unfortunately, there was nothing that she could do to stop it. It was already done. Thinking quickly,  
she pressed a series of commands. "The atmospheric leak has been contained. There was severe damage to the bulkheads in the shuttle bay. "

She turned back to Tuvok, wondering who could have done this. All computer commands had been restricted to bridge personnel only. That left her, Tuvok and the captain, and B'Elanna able to carry out such a drastic command.

#Lifesigns of Security Red Shirt Number One, Science Crewmans One through Nine, have been terminated#

::Ten dead lifesigns? How?! They were all in sickbay. Where did these come from?::

Tuvok was carefully silent. But the raised eyebrow gave his thoughts away.

"REEEEOOOWWW!!!!!" Spot yowled.

Seven suddenly jumped back as the cat awoke and jumped from her arms. The piercing screech it emitted was only emphasized more by her borg implants. The cat almost seemed to be listening to something. ::What?:: She couldn't know.

Both their combadges came to life, sounding out a klaxon alarm. It suddenly stopped. ::Odd, only bridge officers know that internal command. That's the intruder alert code.:: It was obviously enough that neither Tuvok nor herself had activated it. "Computer,  
where was the origin of the intruder alert?"

#Deck Eight, section 15, wall monitor 16#

"Tuvok that section is registering open to space. It could be from the captain." Seven said. Without a word needing to be said, she looked at Tuvok and together, as one, they started down the corridor to the turbolift.

Tuvok suddenly gasped. Something was happening to him. Seven went to his side and asked, "What is wrong?"

He seemed to be in pain and the cat was staggering in place. Reading her tricorder, she tried to find some reading that would explain this event, when it was suddenly over.

Tuvok spoke, "I have found the captain and species 8472. Their minds are one."

Seven was puzzled by this remark. ::Linked? Telepathically?:: There was no time left, the captain needed assistance.

There was a brilliant flare that came from everywhere. A peach glow that permeated everything. The tricorder showed metaphasic organic energy. It grew blinding for a few moments and then faded. They were unharmed.

Then the computer announced, #Ships systems have been fully restored.#

This was a mystery that could wait. Seven and Tuvok, not distracted,  
continued on the route hopefully leading to the captain's signal. The cat followed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They arrived. The tricorder read nothing beyond the thin integrity field that was the only thing keeping them all alive.

It was not visible in the dark. "Help me. I am here." It was very subdued.

"Captain?" Seven called out.

There was no reply. She turned to Tuvok. "I am getting an environmental suit. Stay here."

Tuvok understood her course of action.

A few minutes later, Seven was ready. Phaser rifle in hand..... ---------------------------------------------------------------------- (*attachments* )

Image : 7of 9 in a space suit.

Audio- Seven--"When faced with desperate circumstances, We must adapt." Image-- Seven in the dark in an environmental suit with a glowing phaser rifle.....

**************************************************************************** From: "Frederic Hanson" Subject: [voyagerliveaction] I'm coming aboard Date: Thu, 16 Mar 2000 18:45:56 CST

Neelix sat up on his Bio-bed, and grogily reached a hand to his throbing head. He looked around at the dozens of unconcious bodies lying around the sick bay.

He looked over as he saw the doctor coming towards him. "Ahh,  
Mr. Neelix, gald to see you have recovered"

Neelix looked up at him and weakly smiled, the effort drained him, and caused him to give a slight grimace "Never been better Doc!" he exclaimed, grimacing in pain once again.

:: Odd :: he thought :: I don't see a single friendly face, I see all these people every day, but, I couldn't put a name to half these faces ::

"Ahm, Doctor?" He said as he moved to the edge of the bed.

"Yes, Mr. Neelix?"

"Without all the grilsy details, how long have I been here?"

The doctor smiled and calmingly replied "A mere seven hours,  
thirty seven minutes"

Neelix struggled to his feet, holding the doctor for additional support, the doctor looked over at the remaining Bio-bed, and suddnely remembered. Still supporting the Talaxian, the doctor relayed the disturbing news. "Neelix, you are friends with Naiomi,  
correct?" Neelix nods his head, "well, she WAS here"

"Wha.. was?.. where is she now?" An extremly troubled moral officer asked.

The doctor raised a silencing hand and, in an attempt to comfort him said "She was brought in by Seven, Seven then proceeded to abandon the child here with me, once she snapped out of it,  
the child then ran out of my sickbay and, she has not been seen since"

Neelix didn't even have to think for another moment, he quickly followed in the young girls footsteps and "ran out of sickbay"

**************************************************************************** From: "myron ojala" Subject:[voyagerliveaction]Oh,  
my ears and whiskers!! Date: 17 March 2000 04:33:24 pm CST

Dr. Julian Bashir couldn't wait to try out the new holoprogram of Miles O'Brien. He wanted Bashir to wait another day because of a small glitch in the program that kept moving around the the imaging matrix.

The eager young doctor decided that he just couldn't wait any longer. He had to try out his friend's new holoprogram now.

The grass in the meadow was a lush green color. Julian smiled and thought of the original away mission protrayed here.

Julian strolled across the glade around the frozen figure of the youthful Dr. Leonard McCoy just after that officer's encounter with the large white rabbit from that famous shoreleave mission log. He smiled.

Julian thought aloud, ::I just might be able to debug this computer glitch myself:: Miles had said that the safety protocols were not effected by the glitch at all. He also said that the problem area would show up as a visually incomplete section of any space within the holoprogram while it was running.

::It would not do to just blunder into it.:: Julian thought. He took out his field tricorder and scanned the area. Nothing seemed to be amiss. He still couldn't detect the problem. ::How do you find something that doesn't show itself? Hmmm. Look for anywhere that isn't already taken by holodata, a blank spot!::

Julian concentrated on his surroundings. ::There!:: He crouched down by a bush. Beneath it was a patch of utter darkness. It appeared to be what should have been a large rabbit hole but he couldn't see into it at all. He wondered if this was O'Brien's mysterious glitch.

Julian decided to test a theory. =^=Computer, restart program Through the Looking Glass=^= The sky and meadow shimmered, then reformed. The ground dropped out from under his feet. He was falling! That hole had moved. Wind rushed by his ears and he desperately fumbled with his combadge, =^=Computer, end programmmmmm!!!!=^= He could see nothing but whizzing shadows and frighteningly,  
no computer voice replied back.

Bashir was jolted, landing with a thud onto into the empty hologrid room in near blackness. "Computer, lights!"

The lights came on full and revealed a very large holoroom. ::This is odd. I didn't know Quark had this size holosuite open for customers. Oh, well. Time to go.:: That was quite enough for Dr. Julian Bashir for one day. He called for the exit and walked through the doors when they appeared.

He had gone down the quiet hallway for a good fifty feet before he realized that something was seriously wrong. He was not where he should be. He called for ops, =^=Bashir to Captain Sisko. Please resond.=^=

There was no reply. =^=Bashir to Major Kira. Respond please.=^= ::Curious. Where were they? Was the comm system down?::

Then he tried a different track. =^=Computer, where am I?=^=

#You are on board the USS Voyager, Registry NCC 74656, Delta Quandrant.#

::Where was he?! Voyager!:: He remembered seeing her at Deep Space Nine once.

Miles was really pulling his leg this time. :: A hidden storyline embedded into the main holoprogramming. Intriguing.:: But he was getting hungry. For lunch. If he didn't get back to Quark's soon, he would be hungry enough to eat fresh gagh!

=^=Computer, end program=^= There was no change.

Bashir began to feel uneasy. He drew out his tricorder. No comforting holo readings met his examining gaze.

::Oh, my God. This is all real!:: He almost dropped the tricorder. ::Am I really on Voyager?::

******************************************************* From: "Clairissa Fox" Subject: [voyagerliveaction] Nelix! Youre Here! Date: Tue, 21 Mar 2000 05:59:49 GMT

Naiomi went into her house and went strait for the controll panel. It was quite a mess from the last shaking the ship had gone thorough. Mom wuldnt have liked that. "Naiomi Wildman to 7 of 9, pleas respond. " And she waited.

She went into her bedroom which was only kind of messy. But it bothered her to keep it that way so she cleaned up. She made her bed, put all of her toys away oh, no!! Flotter wasnt there.

He was in the hallway from before when she fell. She knew she should wait for 7 to call her back but Flotter was first! She ran outside and saw him right away to the left. My Flotter! Neelix had made it special for her. She ran up to him, picked him up and turned right back around to go back to her house.

Then she saw him, her funny friend, Nelix! She was very glad to see someone else she knew, since 7 was gone.

Nelix Nelix! she said running up to him. "I saw this monster,  
and it was, carrying, something I, it may have been somebody. 7 hasnt ansered me, she left me with the doctor. I can't find my momy. I'm scared."

I knew Nelix could help me. He wuldnt leve me like 7. Now I could get ansers. She gave Nelix a big hug.

**************************************************************************** From: "patti keiper" Subject: [voyagerliveaction] A tiny development..... Date: Mon, 20 Mar 2000 13:20:38 PST

Kathryn smiled mentally, she needed no eyes to know that her ship was no longer in crisis.

8472's offer of asylum and its Home's protection was SORELY needed and she felt confident about 8472's intentions. She felt rather then saw the return of the atmosphere into the isolated deck section within the forcefield. The hull breach was gone,  
as if it had never even existed, leaving fully restored, breathable air around 8472. ::Now.:: she felt it say.

Janeway felt a great pressure grip around her body, pushing,  
and then somehow, It was melting away like hot wax. Her connection with It was suddenly severed and her mind, untangled. She was being freed!

8472 separated its mass from Kathryn, leaving her wet and lying flat out on the deck. She spat out liquid plasma from her lungs,  
coughing hard to loosen its hold there and began to breathe once more. She felt like a newborn fresh out of birth. It took a while for her muscles to allow her to sit up from the floor. She touched her forehead. The cut above her eye was sealed with a crumbling patch of white that dulled the pain and made it itch. ::Was it healing?:: There was a rush of heat and she was suddenly dry and comfortable. This time, the organic residue had not harmed her in any way. ::Why release me now?:: she asked 8472.

The creature stayed silent and shrugged in the way she had learned to mean indifference, focusing on a point a little further down the corridor.

Janeway looked down and saw the smashed combadge and tricorder lying in pieces near her. She wondered if anyone knew where she was...

The EMH appeared right in front of her. "Finally," he said.

Janeway just stared. Then she actually started to smile.

The inner dimension of Home had effected the program in one very significant way in a manner that made all of her problems seem very small indeed..

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- (attachment)

Image : A smirking Janeway looks down on a knee high EMH in a corridor....

****************************************************************************Trio TANDEM post via MSN messenger

WITH "amiee fielder" AND "niels van elzakker" WITH "patti keiper" Subject: [voyagerliveaction] Birds of a feather........... Date: Tue, 21 Mar 2000 00:55:26 PST

On deck eight, the energy of the containment field got through to Seven even through the environmental suit's insulating layers as a sensation of faint heat.

The phaser rifle's circle of light barely lit a paltry two meters in front of Seven. Inefficient illumination even for her implanted eye. She stepped cautiously through the darkness. Peach fire suddenly highlighted everything around her position. Seven stooped to conceal her profile against the flaring background, fanning the way ahead with the muzzle of the rifle. Something was happening!

At the entrance to the hallway, Tuvok scanned the phenomena. Ship's systems appeared to repair themselves. Right down to the outer hull fibers. An environmental envelope gradually formed behind the containment field as the ship's air vents finally succeeded in filling the gap. Beyond now read at a normal Federation standard life support level. All along the walls, dark computer panels came to life in comforting colors. Tuvok was relieved all was (somehow) restored and made double effort to get to Seven. He had a real concern that she was maybe escalating a situation that should not be escalated. It was the conclusion he had reached just after Seven went into the forcefield. He made sure he had a flashlight on him and made use of it quickly. He hoped he could reach her in time...

Tuvok thought, ::Now the forcefield is dropped. It shouldn't be a problem to get to her.:: Back in the dimness, 8472 turned at a new noise, focusing its attention away from the curiously tiny EMH figure toward it. Janeway noticed its shift and straightened up, a frown creasing her forehead. ::What now?:: she wondered. The doctor remained silent, listening as well.

Just around a fifteen meter long bend, Seven was still completely unaware of what was going on around her because she was in a "hunting" mode. Borg instinct was in control. She hadn't learned about the hull plating being restored, or that Tuvok was coming after her. She was deep within her stalk.

Janeway now heard disturbance coming from the hallway as well. She turned away from 8472, trying to identify the sound. On an instant's hunch, she called out. "It's me! I am all right to whoever's there!" Janeway noted 8472's sudden defensive posture with a look, "It's fine. They've probably found me." Having on no helmet, Tuvok heard the captain's voice and he started to sprint to where it seemed to be coming from. It was a strange scene as he rounded the corner when the lights belonging to this section of the ship kicked back in .. A short distance away, still encumbered by the bulky suit, Seven paused. The lights had suddenly gone on, ::Odd, how was that possible with no power?:: she thought.

Tuvok saw the next few moments all in a second's blur. On the one side there was species 8472 and the captain both in the process of turning around and on the other side there was Seven with her rifle, (aiming to point), and off course, Spot who darted past him . Luckily, the captain reacted instantly..

"Wait! Seven! No!" the captain shouted, seeing her officer within an environmental suit with charged rifle coming to bear. She raised up two obstructing hands in a gesture. Seven couldn't possibly hear her in time... Tuvok jumped at Seven who looked ready to fire !.. Seven suddenly felt herself pushed, then falling. She fired off an aimless shot. Tuvok saw that he had just managed to knock Seven over and that the shot was going aimless, hitting a bulkhead just to the side of the creature.

8472 didn't even flinch as sparks cascaded onto its head. For it didn't feel dread from the captain. Catching her breath, Janeway helped Seven to her feet and waited for her to remove her helmet fastenings. The 8472 adopted the captain's calm. Then turned to see eye to eye with Spot.

"Seven," Kathryn remarked, "Thanks for your concern, but I'm afraid this predator's on OUR side this time." "Captain?" a very bewildered Seven said, "Species 8472 is never on a "side". I don't want to question your judgement, but ..." "You're just going to have to trust me on this one." Kathryn smiled wryly. Seven continued to look the captain over, she seemed unharmed,  
however, in her experience, looks could be deceiving. Tuvok added, "Seven, I have reached the same conclusion the captain has." "How?" Seven wanted to know. "First of all, it would be illogicall for the creature to attack us in the fashion we assumed it did. There was the accident with Spot for starters. Why would the creature show us what he did via the cat? Why would it give us clues? And what do you think repaired the ship? It was organic in nature according to the scans I managed to do. If you put these things together and know that Q doesn`t have the power nor the will to do this. It would seem that the creature, like us, is maybe even trapped in here."

Nearby, Spot began to softly moan in his throat...

On a whim, Tuvok thought at the 8472 ::How to finish with you? That cat obviously serves as a vessel for you.. You are no longer connected (closely) to the captain so we need to find a way to communicate with you more effectively.:: The Vulcan hoped he was getting through to it. He concentrated, ::Spot is the only way we know ..::

Janeway, the shrunken EMH, Tuvok and Seven waited for 8472's reaction.

The 8472's eyes closed. Spot began to weave, listing to one side..... ---------------------------------------------------------------- (attachments)

Image : Thoughtful Seven's face in dim light.

Image : Janeway and Tuvok paused by wall panels.

**************************************************************************** From: "Cassidy Meyers" Subject: [voyagerliveaction] Full Contact- - Date: Thu, 23 Mar 2000 12:48:05 SCT

8472 "listened" to the Other mind nearest IT.

IT felt no malice from the mostly fleshed Other mind with the tooth not its own. Even when its fire bit the shell slope above IT. For 8472 saw that the leader woman's stance was non-hostile and protective. It had learned this "happening" only with its eyes. Her Mind had been dimming with every second since the demergement ended. Now, only heart felts were sensed at all from her. Warmth for the Other Minds. Relief. Maternal tastes,  
too. ::For the mostly fleshed one?!::

Then the cool Mind IT had felt when IT first came to this sealess realm "spoke". It was the first talking IT had encountered in this newly healed Home that was really True Speech.

This Othermind's flesh was dark and the cool feel of its "speaking" matched the lurid spicyness of its scent.

-- ::How to finish with you? That --catt obviously serves as a vessel for you.. You are no longer --connected (closely) to the captain so we need to find a way to --communicate with you more effectively. --Spot is the only way we know ..::

::What is?!:: This Otherthing had named the small life! 8472 was surprised. A naming sang the presence of a soul. The cool one was giving out that the small life thing knew its placement in the ALL with such a calling. IT regarded "Spot" with both eyes. ::This thing is people?::

IT thought the small life was a technology, like the leader woman's silver Home or the otherteeth and things these Other minds liked to carry with them.

IT reached to encompass "Spot" in speak and it LEARNED. The cool Mind was "Tuvok", the mostly fleshed one was "Seven" and the leader woman declared "Captain Janeway" and even "Kathryn" in her own Mind. All of these had namings!

Except for the tiny thinglet at ITs feet, the EMH. 8472 knew thinglet to really be technology. It had no heartfelts at all and it had no Mind to feel. ::What'its ? This is?:: A change was occuring at IT's feet and in IT's head.

In the now, the "Spot"Mind was considering this EMH as a prey foodthing called a "mouse." Amused, 8472 suppressed "Spot's" predator instinct IT saw arising in the cat. IT needed the "Spot's" full concentration. Focus tightened and 8472 melded close to all in a blink.

8472's world grew. IT learned everything all the Otherminds had thought or heartfelt since this strange silver Home's joining with them. It learned of the temporal Otherminds still present here, the "Kira", the "Troi", and the "Bashir". Two of these kind had departed the Home, it discovered. 8472 "squinted". Even the unreadable one was still background linked with "Janeway's" Mind. Her current heartfelt was still angry at him for his harming her Home and technology. IT learned general concepts of their cultures, languages, and those beliefs held dearest to each of them. Right down to their personalities and state of health. All of their "scents" and heartfelts became intimately known as Core to IT. Now, it KNEW and SAW. Intellectually, 8472 realized that it was becoming more and more likely that these peoples actually could help IT go back home.

8472 "spoke" ::I understand you, ship person. The "Spot" person is no longer required to "speak" for I. We have heartmerged,  
all of us. We are together in the now. Let us talk about how to gain freeness for our two Homes.::

The captain smiled. The worst was over. Now things could proceed for the better for once.

Next to her, Seven went relaxed but guarded at the "voice" painting itself in her head. :: IT is remarkably Borg-like.:: she admitted to herself.

Spot started calling IT kin-ling, inviting IT to help wash his fur in friendship bond.

8472's HOME sounded in celebration through the hull.

Even Tuvok actually felt wonder.

Then the EMH shattered it all. "Hmm. Will you all stop staring at each other like star crossed lovers and see to recalibrating my image enhancers? I'm no good to anyone Lilliputian size."

The captain shook awake. "Doctor? Ah, yes, soon. We've got a solid contact grounded with Species 8472. I'll have B'Elana check you over as soon as p--"

8472 interrupted and apoligized for IT's HOME's dimensional effect on the EMH, stating that nothing could alter the change until HOME demerged from Voyager.

"Oh," the captain said, "In that case, meet us on the bridge." she told him. "I have a lot of questions for Q."

Janeway turned all business and started conferring with 8472 about whether or not Voyager's shields were needed while she was inside of HOME.

The party made their way to topdeck.

----------------------------------------------------------------- (attachment)

Image : Picture of a glowing pod ship in orbit, 8472's HOME around a red sun.

************************************************************** From: "Myron Ojala" Subject: [voyagerliveaction] Elementary , My dear Watson.... Date: Thu, 23 Mar 2000 12:41:47 GMT

From: "niels van elzakker" TANDEM communication WITH "myron ojala"  
via MSN Messenger..

Dr. Bashir began to look around the corridor. All too soon, he had a clue.

He smelled the metallic odor of something very wrong. It was the odor of human blood. He entered an area near what appeared to be a cargo bay. The lights were dim. Julian squinted as the tang grew sharper. Then he saw many unmoving bodies. And a lot more blood. It was everywhere. Julian shivered. He knelt, examining the corpses, one by had not died well.

Meanwhile, nestled inside the silent shuttle bay, in the grounded Counselor Troi's shuttle ... something stirred... The air seemed thick with anticipation the very fabrics of space and time seemed to come alive for just a split second when (someone) appeared .. Lieutenant Commander Data looked around in curiosity and wondered if the coordinates of the transporter were misaligned and had put him in the wrong place. Closer inspection though,  
revealed that that he was in the right place. But everything around him wasn't where it should be..

::Where was the counselor? She should be here too....:: Then he found grisly findings.

Bashir pulled out his tricorder again. He ran it over the still forms in the were all human and very recently killed. Though it was far too late to save any of them. Retrospectively,  
Julian realized that all of their wounds appeared to have been inflicted with a very sharp object. It had to have been a very large weapon. He grew alarmed. ::The killer...He may not have gone very far.:: He stood, studying the grotesque signs around him. Then he saw it. The blood's trailing lace, left dripping from the carried weapon, lead to the launching bay....

Data turned and walked to the aft shuttle controls to try and see if he could get a good bearing of his position and to see if he could reach the Enterprise at all. The only ship in range was a federation ship of unknown class he saw surrounding him through the front windows??! ::I am in a shuttle bay!:: the android realized. He pushed a few buttons in a flurry. But the mystery ship and her crew did not respond to his hails however..

Bashir entered the silent bay.. All the shuttles there were encased in glowing gold filaments. His eyes widened. ::Aliens! On Voyager?:: Maybe the ship has been taken over, and the crew,  
resisting, had been killed as a result. Bashir frowned. ::But all of them? Dead?:: He didn't think so. It seemed like every disaster had at least some survivors surviving somewhere. He started searching for signs of life once more.

When Data quickly left the shuttle for the openess of the docking bay, he was in ready for anything. A strange glow was surrounding the Counselor's shuttle and the other strange shuttles present in the bay .. ::Curious:: thought Data.

Dr. Bashir followed the blood trail to its end and found a still active transporter pad. The killer had beamed off ship into space according to the computer screen still displaying function in front of him. Julian heard a noise from across the deck; a clattering. It echoed and reechoed. Movement caught his attention and he looked toward one spot.

Data turned to see a very small (appearing) man just beside the transporter pad..

"Hello?" Bashir began, rising from a protective crouch. He hoped that he hadn't found the beserker responsible for the deaths in the hallway. He could barely see the other figure in the glow of the filaments. ::I wish I had a torch..::

The android needed no such lighting assistance. Data cocked his head to the side a bit. He knew this man .... He--

The recognition was mutual. Dr. Bashir peered more closely. Yes, he was now very certain. The gold eyes and skin and matching uniform could only mean,... "Commander Data?" Julian asked uncertainly.

"Ah yes, Bashir, Julian, chief medical officer aboard DS9." Data walked forward to get better bearings on his surroundings. "Doctor," he began, " I seemed to have ended up in the wrong place. Can you tell me were I am?"

"It appears we are on the USS Voyager. However, all of this,  
escapes me." He indicated the filaments tethering all of the shuttlecraft to their moorings and the sickening smell of carnage surrounding them. "Where did you come from?" Bashir asked. He couldn't help but feel a little suspicious of the android. "I noticed all of these screens are on a security lock out from the bridge." Julian said suddenly. " I wanted to find out who has just used this transporter. I think the killer left that way. The weapon's blood trail ends there."

"What is this killing you are talking about?" Data asked innocently.

"Out in the hallway, I've discovered dead crewman. They have been killed by a weapon with blades of some kind. I 've only been on this ship a short time. I thought I was running a holoprogram." Bashir said, sidestepping the issue to gain more information. He was not disappointed.

"A holoprogram..and you are sure that is not what we are in now .. maybe it is still running..." the gold eyes blinked.

"This is real without a doubt. Look at my readings." Bashir showed him the tricorder.

"Hmmmmm" Data said, "I was a board the Enterprise, about to be transported to that shuttle over there... Counselor Troi was also to be with me and several others... (But everyone on board is now dead.)"

"Have you located her?" the doctor wanted to know.

The android moved closer to the console to see its panel readout in more detail. "No not yet .. I think we better get to the bridge and find out what is going on, don't you agree? "

Bashir wondered again about any survivors. Obviously, this Data was blameless. ::If she was still alive,...:: he realized. ::She might be somewhere with the surviving crew.:: "Data, going to the bridge is a very good idea. But shouldn't we get ourselves armed or something first?"

"That would be a sound idea. Let's see. There should be weapons around this corner by the tactical console..." Data moved over a few meters.

Doctor Bashir became lost in thought. He wondered if his own combadge would work to search for survivors.

Data looked up. He offered the same idea. "Have you tried hailing someone?" simultaneously.

Julian smiled at the irony. "I have tried hailing my commander. There has been no computer's database doesn't recognize him at all." He had a new thought. "Who is in command of Voyager anyway? We could call for him.." he surmised.

"(Having seen all the evidence,) I would concur that we are not on DS9 or even on the Enterprise for that matter. And we would call on a she, not a he, Dr. Bashir. She is Captain Janeway if I'm correct."

Bashir and Data carefully stepped around the blood and finally found phasers underneath the aft tactical console. They each took one.

Experimenting again, Data tried to portage his neural interface with the computer's auxillary port to get at the ship's database,  
in an attempt to find any communications bands.. or a route to the bridge.

The computer panel refused Data's tinkering. The screen went dark..

#You are unauthorized to access these records.# the computer voice stated. #Surveillance Mode has been initiated.#

Data recreated a wry face. "I believe the correct expression here would be, not all ways lead to Rome, if I am not mistaken .." he guessed.

Bashir smiled grimly, "At least we know now that someone is alive somewhere on board. Surveillance mode activates only after a live voice command." He shrugged diffidently, "Computer, contact Captain Janeway via my combadge. Open a channel here, please."

Data started up, "That might not work, Deep Space Nine comm frequencies are--"

#Comm channel open... # the computer said suddenly....

Data and Dr. Bashir looked at each other with equally raised eyebrows.

******************************************************************** END WEEK SIX-- PART 2 RECAP 03-22-2K ()

WEEK SEVEN RECAP 03-29-2K ()

********************************************************

From: "Frederic Hanson" Subject: [voyagerliveaction] My Little Friend Date: Sat, 25 Mar 2000 20:56:41 CST

Neelix knelt and gave his little friend a warm hug. ::The little thing must have had an awful scare, and who was Seven to simply abandon the child in the hands of a holographic doctor?:: He thought as he brought Naomi out to arms length to look her over.

"Are you hurt little one?" He asked her with genuine concern in his voice. She shook her head in response. "Well good, I would hate to think of anything happening to you in all this mess"

Neelix stood up and looking around, tried to decide what he should do next. He decided the bridge was the most appropriate place to go. Anyone having survived this disaster would surely go there, and report to the captain.

He turned to Naomi and said "We're going to take a little walk to the bridge my little friend, and have a nice chat with the captain, and that other friend of yours, Seven of Nine"

With that, he took her hand in his and they made their way happily to the bridge.

****************************************************************************

From: "Amiee Jo Fielder" Subject: [voyagerliveaction] Come out come out where ever you are........ Date: Sat, 25 Mar 2000 21:40:25 CST

Seven was still in shock as she removed her helmet, the shock of almost hitting the captain, her friend was nearly overwhelming. Still, after listening to Tuvok's logic, combined with what the captain had said about 8472 not being an enemy, she had calmed down considerably.

As she, Janeway, Tuvok, the doctor, the creature, and Spot all made their way to the bridge, she couldn't help but wonder if she should indeed trust this creature. It was after all, her only real enemy, it was however, young, therefore, less of a threat. She would bide her time, and make her decision later.

She couldn't understand, how she was linked, she knew the creature had something to do with it, but she could not reason why. :: I do not feel comfortable with this situation, I can not read it's thoughts, only emotions. IRRELEVANT! In a situation like this, emotions had little meaning. Only thought, communication,  
strategy, and defence were important:: Seven was becoming angered by the situation. Strangers aboard the ship, over half the crew missing, unknown technologies, damaged repaired flawlessly, and all seemingly without reason. :: This is not only irritating,  
it is also quite confusing::

As the odd group arrived at the bridge, there was no sign of anyone. Not Q, not the security officer she had left to guard him, not even a trace of life (human or otherwise). Seven took out her tricorder and scanned for anything unusual.

"Captain, it would appear that the security officer I left was killed, and I am detecting traces of high level phaser blasts. It would stand to reason that Q had a hand in this" Seven said as she continued scanning their vicinity.

She certainly found no trace of him now. No anomalies, no fluctuations,  
nothing. Seven knew what she should concentrate her efforts on. Finding Q, she thought that if she found him, nearly all her questions would be answered.

****************************************************************************

From: "patti keiper" Subject: [voyagerliveaction] The starless realm........ Date: Sun, 26 Mar 2000 10:38:39 PST

The air on the bridge was fetid with ozone when all arrived. Q had escaped the level ten containment field. He was no where in sight. ::Figures:: Janeway thought.::I wonder where to?::

The inches high EMH appeared in Chakotay's chair, standing on one armrest. (It was the only way he could see..)

Janeway gave him a sidelong glance that contained a barely concealed grin as she made her way to the center seat and sat down. Spot tried to join her but was shooed off gently.. He complained drifting around the helm station in figure eights. "Computer,  
status report."

Seven made her way to Harry's ops station, the 8472 took a position on the main deck in front of the viewscreen, Tuvok took his usual science station and started checking and cross checking the ship's systems.. He soon discovered the strange non-anomaly on the hanger deck.

The computer finally answered the captain, #All ship's functions are nominal. Shields are down. Surveillance mode is activated. Two shuttle transponders are missing on flightdeck..#

Seven spoke up, "Computer, Identify missing craft."

#Missing frequencies are the Sacajaweja and the Delta Flier. Anomolous since 0417 hundred.#

::That explains where Q has gone. But who has taken the second shuttlecraft?:: Kathryn surmised.

Tuvok spoke up, "Captain, Jadzia Dax is no longer on board."

"See if you can locate her signal anywhere. I'm going to look for Q's course." She began entering algorithms on her armside terminal. ::He could've have gone far.::

Seven reiterated a suscipion aloud...

There was no sign of the security officer she had left to guard Q, not even a trace of life (human or otherwise). Seven took out her tricorder and scanned for anything unusual. "Captain, it would appear that the security officer I left was killed, and I am detecting traces of high level phaser blasts. It would stand to reason that Q had a hand in this" Seven said as she continued scanning their vicinity.

All trace of the captain's lighter mood vanished. This was unspeakable. In all of her dealings and in all of the reports she had ever read on Q; he had never killed a ship's crewman before. Her voice didn't hide her shock.

"When? .. No, wait on that.. See if you can get any details on the REST of the crew. I want to start getting some answers. Obtain their status and report back to me as soon as possible. Activate main viewer. Put our forward angle, dead ahead, onscreen."

8472 allowed her technology to reveal the outside through HOME's shell. ::I sees through yours in the now, "captain".::

No stars remained....

------------------------------------------------------------------------

(attachments) Image- The viewscreen gaping into a purple morass spiral without the comforting stars...

Audio- "Computer, I need a wider angle." (from Janeway) ....*BLEEP*

***********************************************************************

From: "Everett, Katan" Subject: [voyagerliveaction] Paris makes his way to the bridge Date: Sun, 26 Mar 2000 21:24:49 -0600

Paris sits up on his bio-bed feeling slightly better.

:: I better get to the bridge, what's going on?::

Lt. Paris grabs a phaser and heads to the bridge.

****************************************************************************

From: "Clairissa Fox" Subject: [voyagerliveaction] To the bridge.. Date: Wed, 29 Mar 2000 10:26:47 GMT

Naomi was happy, she had found her friend. She and Nelix went to the bridge. The captain would be there, and maybe even 7.

"nelix? where were you? why havn't you been here before? I was looking for you and 7, i couldn't find anybody. It was weird,  
the ship was shaking so much. I fell, 7 took me to sickbay and left me there. then i went to find her, and this big icky looking monster was running down the hallway, and it was carrying somthing. "

she was quiet as they stepped on the bridge. she wasn't usualy supposed to be there, without the capatains ok. she looked out onto the bridge as the doors shut, and she saw it.

"nelix! that's it thats the monster Look out captain!

she watched the captain turn around, but she didn't look afraid. why? she should have shot it. she wouldn't want something like that on thier bridge.

naomi yelled as nelix pushed his way in front of her, to protect her.

******************************************************************

From: "patti keiper" Subject: [voyagerliveaction] Thicker than Regalian stew!! Date: Wed, 29 Mar 2000 02:38:22 PST

The computer suddenly chimed, jarring everyone out of mid thought. It was the sound of a communications hail by remote com.

It came from Kathryn's badge. "Janeway here."

A startled voice issued from the overhead speaker, " Captain Janew-- ah, this is hard to explain.. ah.."

"Who's on this channel? Identify yourself." she ordered.

Before the stranger's reply, the turbolift doors opened. There was a screech of a child's voice..

"nelix! that's it thats the monster Look out captain!

Janeway saw the Wildman child and a very well Mr. Neelix ducking behind the aft stations. They were reacting to 8472 she then realized. "It's all right. It's not here to hurt us in any way. Quite the opposite, in fact. Naomi, Neelix,.. meet" she paused to recall her memories for a moment, "The speaker, it's a new "ambassador" to Voyager, for lack of a better word. With its' help, we just may find our way out of this rough weather we've been having."

Seven spoke up, "I am confirming a new temporal pattern aboard. Two, in fact. They are originating from the main shuttle bay. One human, one,.. .. I am not certain with any accuracy. This second one is registering as having a cybernetic construction of some kind. This energy signature appears to be of Federation origin."

"Federation origin? What's next? An envoy from Starfleet headquarters?" she turned her attention to the combadge caller. "We have you surrounded. " she nodded to Tuvok who threw up a security field around the new arrivals where they stood. She tossed her head at Seven to go intercept the strangers' position with a gesture. Seven left the bridge. "Now. Start talking."

Janeway waited for the mysterious voice to answer through the open frequency......

************************************************************************** From: "Cassidy Meyers" Subject: [voyagerliveaction] Pilot error......... Date: Fri, 31 Mar 2000 04:38:41 SCT

'patti keiper' IN TANDEM COMMUNICATION WITH 'cassidy meyers' VIA voyagerliveaction CHAT ROOM

The open comm fizzled into static on the far end.. the frequency wasn't sustainable through the newcomer's out of date combadge.

::Great!:: she thought sarcastically. Kathryn wasn't going to hear anything from the mysterious man until Seven got down there to the shuttle bay directly to route things to the bridge. She sighed.

Her head hurt, the alien bandage itched, and she was so tired.. A fog was getting thicker by the minute.

8472's mental support wasn't working anymore. ::I feels your night state, Otherthing. It wins soon.::

The EMH missed none of this. By his records, the captain had gone without treatment or sleep for almost thirty six hours. It no longer mattered that he was under a foot tall. Programming was programming. "Captain, you're going to have to rest, soon."

"Not now, doctor." Kathryn rubbed her eyes. "I've almost got a lock on Q's ion trail and I have two intruders to deal with..."

Right then, the turbolift doors snapped open. Lientenant Paris rushed onto the bridge..

--Paris see's the Species 8427 standingg in --front of the view screen.

--"Look out captain!"

--He ducks down behind Kim's station, hhis phaser pointed at the alien.

Janeway turned around in her chair. "Tom! Stand down! It's all right. This is a Speaker, a strictly CIVILIAN ...8472!! It's helping us find our way out of this part of space."

She watched him appear from the aft station. Tuvok merely raised an eyebrow, saying nothing.

--Seeing that it is not going to eat hiim, the Captain, Tuvok,  
Nelix, ---or Naomi He stands up.

--"What's going on?" He inquires.

"Not much at the moment thankfully." the captain muttered. "Take your station."

Tom afforded one last uncertain look at 8472. He put away the phaser under Harry's terminal, securing it by the weapons clip mounted there.

--Then he heads over to the helm to seee if the engines are working.

Kathryn announced, "Mr. Paris. All ship's functions are nominal. However, there is one anomolous reading from the shuttle bay. A Q shaped non sensor ghost. We cannot determine its origin. Please see what you can find out about the phenomena and whether or not propulsion is effected. I am routing information to you now."

Tom afforded the feline stretched in his chair one slight pause before he gingerly pushed him off. Spot protested with a meow..

"Aye, captain." ::I am not even going to ask:: he thought.

Naomi grinned, and Neelix just shrugged.

Spot began to circle 8472. Spot thought, ::Ship is better. Why?::

:: I heals Otherthing's technology.., "Spot" person. All Otherminds here are hunting lost, as you. We works a journey to be free of the bad things attacking ship.::

IT straightened, fixing all the telepathic peoples IT could feel, Tuvok, Troi, Kira, and the link in Janeway and Seven. The distant Othermind who had harmed "Janeway's" Home blocked ITS' speak.

::I knows of a place and new Otherminds. I would takes us there. HOME'S shell covers Home in teeth against the bad things. We go?::

Janeway considered the purple morass funneling on the viewscreen. She spoke aloud. "Does this," she punched up Q's ion trail onto the forward viewscreen. "Lead to these Otherminds?"

8472 tilted a limb, conferring with ITS' ship, ::Yesss. The infant Home "Delta Flier" scents close.::

Tom Paris was startled at her question from nowhere. He was not yet aware of 8472's telepathic link. He thought the question was to himself. "Captain?"

Tuvok explained it to him. Tom whistled through his teeth, turning back to work on his display terminal..

Janeway sighed, "I'm not going anywhere until I know this ship is one hundred percent from stem to stern. Tuvok, run a full diagnostic on all ship's functions. Neelix, please stay here with Naomi for the moment. Seven's dealing with two intruders at the moment below decks." Tom, keep me posted on any finding on that glitch."

Unexplicably, Kathryn wove in her seat, almost blacking out. She caught herself by the armrest. She wasn't aware of the momentary slip.

::"Janeway" is darkened:: 8472 said suddenly. IT was not concerned.

Neelix sat down near Janeway in the co chair. He reached out,  
"Captain?"

It took a long moment for her to look at him, "Hmmm? Sorry, I was just thinking about something."

The Talaxian tossed a head significantly at the EMH on Chakotay's chair arm. The EMH spoke, "I give you one hour, captain. Then you need to be treated with some rest."

Janeway started to protest...

The EMH was firm. "One hour. That's an order."

Naomi crossed her arms sternly without saying anything, in full agreement with the Doctor.

Kathryn raised both eyebrows, "Understood. One hour." Then she chuckled once, seeing the child's firm stare.

::Speaker:: she thought. ::Take us to this Otherplace. You may be right. Otherminds are needed to gain freedom here.::

8472 told HOME to go to the Red Star...

--------------------------------------------------------------------- (attachment)

Image : Janeway and Neelix sit in the center area. Neelix is concerned over the captain's ill health.

**************************************************************

From: "Matthew Joseph Savelkoul" .edu  
Subject: [voyagerliveaction] Annoyances Date: Thu, 30 Mar 2000 18:49:28 -0600

Q was woken out of his doze as the delta flyer dropped out of warp near the red giant and the planet encircling it. He keyed in the appropriate information into the flyer's odd shaped control panel, noticing that another shuttle from Voyager was on an intercept route.

Q secretly hoped that Voyager stayed put. He didn't want to,  
on some level, seem malicious, but he had to make sure Voyager stayed where it was...he wasn't certain the crew that he had a hand in assembling for this mission was ready to land on the planet and learn the truth about this situation. He looked at wonder as the nameless planet came into view on the screen. He had never seen any atmosphere so tumultuous. His powers were of little use to him now as he made landing preparations.

He didn't need any distractions now. He shuddered with fear,  
not at the planet's atmosphere, but what he knew was potentially on the surface...a threat to not only the Q Continuum, but the entire fabric of time and space.

Q jerked up quickly. He sensed another presence aboard the Flyer. "Identify Yourself," he shouted.

****************************************************************************

From: "Everett, Katan" Subject: [voyagerliveaction] Paris takes the helm Date: Fri, 31 Mar 2000 11:22:11 -0600

--Kathryn announced, "Mr. Paris. All shhip's functions are nominal. However, --there is one anamolous reading from the shuttle bay. A Q shaped non sensor --ghost. We cannot determine its origin. Please see what you can find out --about the phenomena and whether or not propulsion is effected. I am routing --information to you now."

--Tom afforded the feline stretched in his chair one slight pause before he --gingerly pushed him off. Spot protested with a meow..

"Scanning the anamoly captain" Paris hits a few buttons on at his station.

"We can get impulse captain, but the warp engines seem to be off line. I don't think we should go anywhere until we know what we're actually inside."

****************************************************************************

From: "patti keiper" Subject: [voyagerliveaction] Changing of the guard.... Date: Fri, 31 Mar 2000 10:34:34 PST

'myron ojala' IN TANDEM communication WITH 'patti keiper'

Suddenly, a forcefield surrounded Dr. Bashir and Data just a few meters away from the turbolift. Data tested the field with his hand. The energy curtain repulsed his contact. Julian threw up his hands. "Pity that Miles isn't here to enjoy this with us." Data looked at him, "You know Chief O'Brien?" Dr. Bashir grinned, "Miles regularly loses his shirt in our dart games at Quark's." Before Data could comment, they heard the swish of opening turbolift bulkheads. Both officers turned toward the armed approaching figure.  
It was a woman. What first stood out were her implants.  
Dr. Bashir said, "Those have borg technology, there, in your eye and hand... It seems you have us at a slight disadvantage,  
,... Miss..." Seven said, "My designation is irrevelent. The captain wants to see you immediately. Say nothing. Follow me." Seven deactivated the forcefield and jerked her phaser muzzle toward the turboshaft. Data and Dr. Bashir went ahead of the strange woman who seemed to be part robotic and part human. Soon they were on their way.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

On the bridge of the unfamiliar starship, Julian surveyed the situation. Both his and Data's attention was captured by a lifeform that Bashir had never encountered before in his life. Before he could inquire, a stern voice from the center seat addressed both of them.

A smallish woman in red and black turned to face Data and Bashir. "You've met Seven, one of my crewmen. You are on the Starship Voyager. I am Captain Janeway... and you are..." she prompted. Her face was almost as red as her hair, flushed and fevered. Julian noticed the captain appeared to be suffering from systemic fatigue.

Bashir politely replied, "Captain, I am Doctor Julian Bashir on assignment to Deep Base Nine. My companion is Commander Data of the Starship Enterprise. Why don't you sit back down again? You look like you've been through quite a lot."

"You should listen to this man." said a baritone voice. "If you won't take it from me, take it from a doctor your own size." the EMH scoffed.

Julian looked around to see where that scathing remark came from, following the captain's gaze.

Bashir's eyes widened in astonishment at a tiny figure wearing Starfleet medical blue perched on the first officer's chair armrest.. ::Is this their EMH or am I suddenly Gulliver?.::

Data moved to his side with an equal expression of curiosity.

Neither one noticed a dark skinned Vulcan cover them with a weapon and a diagnostic tricorder.

"Tuvok, " Janeway began... Data and Bashir then noticed the security officer next to Seven studying them.

"They are quite harmless. They are who they say they are." Tuvok replied. "Unarmed as well."

Janeway felt a stab of weakness and sank back down into her seat. Not to be deterred, Dr. Bashir stepped forward and asked, "When was the last time you were seen by your ship's physician, captain?"

"It's been too long. " the EMH answered loudly.

Julian noticed another alien with a child near Janeway. One with spots. The other had a neat row of horns down her forehead. They seemed to be worried as well.

At the same time, Data took to looking at the 8472 and then saw Spot. Spot launched himself into the android's arms, purring loudly.... ::My person!:: the cat thought. , ::You're here.:: Data looked almost embarrassed. "My pet." he explained.

Then a strange nausea gripped and Janeway suddenly felt unwell. She addressed the blond helm officer at the conn. "Tom, take the conn.. " She gripped the armrests tightly... She couldn't fight much longer.. She felt everyone regarding her as if at a distance.. ::Not now!8472. Must:: She looked up, "Tuvok? You are linked with the Speaker, sorry for this command decision but stay with it...." The bridge swam before her eyes.. Kathryn could barely voice her next words. "Computer... transfer all commands codes to Lieutenenant Paris, Janeway Pi Alpha Three.....Implem-- hhhh...."

#Command transfer accepted# the computer replied.

Kathryn let the world go... She pitched foward with a groan,  
falling...

Dr. Bashir lunged forward, caught her and eased her onto the deck. She was out cold and pale, totally limp. Her breaths were raspy and strained, even with her head tilted back. Julian took off her overheating jacket to ease her difficulty in breathing.

The EMH jumped down beside them, "I figured this would happen. Between alien telepathic contact and concussive injuries, I'm surprised she stayed awake this long. Dr. Bashir, you are familiar with medkits. I believe there is one behind the tactical console."

Seven went and got one, giving it to Naomi to pass down  
to the center flooring. Naomi moved. The 8472 trembled in stress at the scene unfolding. In a calm, adult-like manner,  
the child knelt next to the captain and opened it.

The EMH glanced at Dr. Bashir, somewhat ironically. "Guess what? You're my hands now. See what you can do."

Dr. Bashir checked Janeway's coratid pulse. It was strong but thready. Her breathing was labored but now easier without the confining collar. Her pupils were reactive to light and even, "There's no sign of concussion in spite of this head wound. I'd say it was cumulative exhaustion.. Is there a place we could move her? We should get her to sickbay right away."

The EMH concurred, nodding. "Certainly, Tuvok, beam the three of us to sickbay. "

Paris interrupted, way ahead of Tuvok.. "I can't transfer you, Doc." to the EMH he said. "The targeting emitters are having problems.. "

Dr. Bashir grunted in impatience and grabbed the doll sized EMH and parked him on a shoulder, "Try now." he said to Tuvok and Paris...

Sparkles marialized around Bashir, Janeway and the EMH.  
And then they were gone...

It was only then that Tom Paris realized the full implication of the captain's last order..

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(attachments ) Image : A serious Bashir head shot.

Image : The Holodoc attends to his captain unconscious from cumulative exhaustion.

Image : A stunned, frowning Tom Paris rubs a chin as he faces his first time in the BIG chair...

**************************************************************************

From: "Everett, Katan" Subject: Re: [voyagerliveaction] Fwd: Changing of the guard.... Date: Fri, 31 Mar 2000 14:08:55 -0600

It was only then that Tom Paris realized the full implication of the captain's last order..

::Great, first the warp drive won't work, then the captain puts me in command.::

Paris pauses a minute after Bashir, Janeway, and the Doc beam to sickbay.

"Tuvok, enlighten me, what are we inside, and how can we get out of it?" He walks over and sits down in the captains chair. "We need to find the Flier"

****************************************************************************

From: "Everett, Katan" Subject: Re: [voyagerliveaction] Changing of the guard.... Date: Fri, 31 Mar 2000 14:48:42 -0600

It was only then that Tom Paris realized the full implication of the captain's last order.. ::Great, first the warp drive won't work, then the captain puts me in command.:: Paris pauses a minute after Bashir, Janeway, and the Doc beam to sickbay. "Tuvok, enlighten me, what are we inside, and how can we get out of it?" He walks over and sits down in the captains chair. "We need to find the Flier"

Paris glances over at the Android holding his cat. "Do you by any chance know how to operate the sensors?" He points to Kim's station. "We could use your help finding out what exactly we are up against."

**************************************************************************** From: "patti keiper" Subject: [voyagerliveaction] Night visitors..... Date: Sat, 01 Apr 2000 03:21:34 PST

It was quiet and hushed in the medical bay except for the soft tones of the medical sensors set on audio passive mode.

Close by his new patient's head, Dr. Bashir studied Kathryn's face carefully. Somehow, first hand examination seemed far better grounded in practicality than the myriad of reports displaying from the electronic gadgets surrounding him; even though they told him exactly the same things.

The Voyager captain was now relaxed in wave field induced sleep;  
the diagnostic biobed scanner over her torso had been retracted hours ago once she had been stabilized and brought out of her faint.

::So like Sisko:: he coughed gently in his throat, ::So like any captain I've EVER known...Once more into the fray and damn your own personal state of health for the sake of your all important crew:: He chuckled at that fact's universitility.

The EMH spoke up from the office alcove where he was perched on top of eight medical journals. Their height was high enough for him to be able to read a computer terminal set on voice activated library mode, "I'm sorry. Did you say something, Dr. Bashir?"

"Nothing important. Just musing about our patient here." Julian surmised.. "She's registering stable."

The EMH retorted. "Good. Keep me posted. I am still researching our diagnoses in the Database."

Bashir nodded understanding.

They were all alone. All of the afflicted crew had recovered and had been released to their own quarters under medical surveillance via combadge scan with the exception of the Counselor from the Enterprise.

Troi was still unresponsive even though she was free of any medications. Bashir had discovered one peculiar corollation so far. It concerned Kathryn's latest CT scans. Her brain functions and morphology were now mirroring Troi's.

Both were showing signs of elevated seratonin and dopamine levels consistent with the byproducts of telepathic overload... This unfortunate side effect was NOT explained by the Speaker's presence or activities at all. 8472 was blameless.

Julian studied Janeway's readings on the overhead once more and drew another blood sample. She had not so much as moved a muscle since her collapse on the bridge. Lactic acid could explain such a condition but that had been thoroughly neutralized with oxygen therapy. No trace of the acid remained in her tissues to explain the paralysis.

With her muscles out to lunch, no doubt her subconscious was in overdrive in the REM state, making up for her tremendous need of sleep. Sedated, she was no longer in danger of having convulsions. But still, Bashir kept vigil over her. The nausea might return to cause complications if she became ill while somnolent.

Kathryn was blissfully comfortable inside. She was happily muzzy and warm for the first time in a long time. Wonderful things were happening on the edge of her awareness. They blossomed to envelop her.

Molly Malone was with her again! Her dear one was somehow only two weeks old and as irresistably adorable as only an Irish Setter puppy could be.

Kathryn's eyes blurred tears in joy and contentment. She cradled Molly in her arms, smelling the warm, buttered popcorn scent in her belly fur. Molly mewled softly at her touch and snuggled closer to her mistress' cheek.

Suddenly, Janeway was whisked away into the bright sky with Leonardo Di Vinci at her side. They were high up and flying in a craft of his own design! Kathryn laughed in delight as he did at the cleverness of his own discovery. The craft ascended.....

Sand grated under her palms and she was nose to nose with a mossy log. The salty scent of the sea surrounded her as Kathryn lost herself in those gentle, wise eyes once again. Her animal guide was paying her a personal call.....

Bashir startled from his doze at a quiet warble from Janeway's overhead monitor. A motor reflex had been detected. He waved the lights higher. If she had gotten sick, she would need his assistance.. Rubbing sleep from his eyes, he leaned close to her head to see what had changed in her condition.

The captain made a quiet noise in her throat and she smiled slightly, the corners of her mouth upturning.. Bashir blinked.. She was dreaming!!

"Captain?" he asked near an ear. Kathryn sighed again and rolled over on her side, shifting to a more comfortable position in blissfully normal sleep.

It was finally all right. This captain was back on the road to recovery....

Julian stretched and got up from his chair, his joints creaking. He afforded Janeway one last check on his tricorder before he moved on to do the same for the counselor. The EMH could take over any surveillance now, remotely.. For himself, a beckoning cot awaited him in the next room...

Satisfied with his patients' progress, he dimmed the lights in the ward, leaving them alone to their dreams.

Deep down beyond rest, one image shattered Kathryn's inner peace. Her gecko spirit guide fled...

Kathryn then "saw" its fleeting perception before it vanished into the grass.....

It was herself, exposed to open space on the bridge, locked in the icy, airless embrace of death........

A part of herself began to scream...

--------------------------------------------------------------------- (attachments)

Image : Janeway lying on a biobed, unconscious and bleeding with a wave inducer component on her forehead.

Image : Janeway snuggling a very young Irish Setter puppy.

Image : Janeway and Leonardo Di Vinci aloft in a hang glider.

Image : Janeway nose to nose with her spirit guide gecko.

Image : Janeway's frozen corpse on a dark, silent bridge.

****************************************************************************

From: Niels van Elzakker Subject: [voyagerliveaction] In our darkest our we will prevail Date: Sat, 1 Apr 2000 05:59:49 -0800 (PST)

"Everett, Katan" wrote:

It was only then that Tom Paris realized the full implication of the captain's last order..

::Great, first the warp drive won't work, then the captain puts me in command.::

Paris pauses a minute after Bashir, Janeway, and the Doc beam to sickbay.

"Tuvok, enlighten me, what are we inside, and how can we get out of it?" He walks over and sits down in the captains chair. "We need to find the Flier"

We are inside some form of temporal distortian and cannot escape by normal means. The crew you see around you is comprised of different crews from different timelines. Meaning we have crew here that really doesn`t belong like the doctor and commander Data over here. Data looks up and says That assumption is correct as according to my internal timecalculators there are poeple here that in my timeline would have been much older as they are here. Might i also ad that time itsself is offset by .2 seconds. Time progresses just a bit faster here for some reason.

Tuvok continues Q whom i presume you have heard of brought us here because he is trapped here like we are. As of yet we have found know way to get out of this anomaly nor do we have any clues to this end. I would agree we need to find Q and thus the fleir, species 8472 has already set course to a nearby planet of sorts, where the ships ion trail seems to lead to. I suggest we prepare ourselfs for what lies ahead and assemble the away team as we probab;y will need to be going to the surface to find outwhat is going on .

Data interupts. Sensor scan complete sir, from what they gathered we are inside soem kind of loop though the loop isslef isn`t stable, we are encountering several temporal waves oddly enough ad random intervals. Each wave growing stronger in intensity if we continue in our current heading. Data Looks at Paris and Tuvok asif waiting for a response of soem kind

****************************************************************************

From: "Cassidy Meyers" Subject: [voyagerliveaction] Safe harbor.... Date: Sun, 02 Apr 2000 02:09:40 SCT

8472 let go ITS hold of Otherthing. Her darkness was no longer supressible, most Otherthings were confined to diurnal cycles,  
IT knew. IT would just have to wait for "Janeway" to come back to the now.

There was something else in her Mind. The distant one had put it there from before. Otherthing's Mind was Otherplace, in a not-quite dimension. ::Whatis it's? A dreaming?:: IT marveled. ::Is "Q"-ness?:: IT did not know how this was so. This Home-hurt identity was no longer tasting as close, just the infant HOME "Flier's" scent trailing on the ether.

The blond one stood, "Paris" as the new leader thing of "Janeway's" Home. IT saw how he watched Otherthing and the two Med Minds disappear from the bridge. ::I cannot "hears" this Mind:: 8472 wondered. IT focused on "Tuvok" vocalings.

-- I suggest we prepare ourselfs for whhat lies ahead and assemble the away team as we probab;y will need to be going to the surface to find out what is going on .

-- Data interupts. -- Sensor scan compllete sir, from what they gathered we are inside soem kind of -- loop though the loop isslef isn`t stable, we are encountering several temporal -- waves oddly enough ad random intervals. Each wave growing stronger in -- intensity if we continue in our current heading.

8472 "reached" outside of ITS HOME's eyes. It was true. The badthings were strengthening. There was only one thing left to do. It had to take "Janeway's" technology and Home to a small sea IT remembered to escape the obstacle.

::"Tuvok" Mind,:: 8472 told it. ::I's can FIX the rough way. I's knows of a safe place that still goes to Infant Home scent. Lagooning is GOOD there. I takes us now.::

8472 "opened" and summoned the sea before Voyager's bow. The living ship held her securely inside of its belly. HOME sounded in recognition of the safe Otherplace. This one it knew from before.

8472 gave the command for transference. A portal opened and HOME disgorged Voyager out of its mouth into it.

The computer came online, #Voyager is no longer moored. Holding impulse stationing.#

::"Tuvok", This Way-To-Go is Two weeks of your time long. It goes to the infant Home's scent end. We go.::

Tom didn't quite understand what he saw on the screen ahead of him. Tuvok seemed to be calm enough as the event unfolded.

The Vulcan thought, ::Two weeks at impulse. That is sufficient for the moment.:: It would allow the crew time to rest and for the bridge crew to come up with a plan of action for what lay ahead at their destination.

The viewscreen image cleared. They were inside a vast, peach colored sea of fluid. The living ship was gone.

Voyager was on her own. And completely alone.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(attachments)

Image : A great wormhole portal opening up in inky neon colors..

Image : Voyager floating free inside a peach colored sea.

**************************************************************************

END WEEK SEVEN RECAP 04-01-2K ()

WEEK EIGHT RECAP 04-02-2K ()

********************************************************

From: "Everett, Katan" Subject: Re: [voyagerliveaction] Safe harbor.... Date: Sat, 1 Apr 2000 20:10:45 -0600

The viewscreen image cleared. They were inside a vast, peach colored sea of fluid. The living ship was gone.

Voyager was on her own. And completely alone.

Tom relaxes the grip the captains chair. "ok, can someone explain to me what just happened?"

Paris stands up and walks closer to the view-screen, staying far away from the 8472. "Data, can you locate the delta flier? I'd like to retrieve it."

****************************************************************************

From: "patti keiper" Subject: Re: [voyagerliveaction] Safe harbor.... Date: Sat, 01 Apr 2000 23:16:26 PST

Tom relaxes the grip the captains chair. "ok, can someone explain to be what just happened?"

"I can, Tom." said a familiar voice. It was B'Elanna Torres fresh from engineering. She left the turbolift she had arrived on. "The second I heard your order for impulse only I transferred my main station to the bridge. I figured something was up." She held up a data padd transcribed from the computer logs and active bridge monitors.

She blinked a few times at Tom sitting in the captain's chair. "Tom, you're in command...."

Paris just rolled his eyes and threw up a whatever gesture, "Just lucky I guess."

She put a hand at her mouth, barely suppressing a chortle.

"It's just funny actually seeing you there. Usually Harry gets all of my flack about assuming bridge night duty. " Her expression sobered, "I just heard about the captain... And then about this,  
.. this,.." she afforded the 8472 a cautious glance. "speaker...thing,  
" She reiterated at Tom's glare for her to be polite.. "And...for..its' help it gave all of us so far." She reluctantly gave it eye contact, "No offense, ah....Thank you, sir ah ,..maam,..being? Quite frankly, the ship was a mess. We're indebted to you.. "

B'Elanna then noticed Data at tactical with the red tabby encircling his feet, "I see you found your friend..." She didn't deign to ask how the android had arrived on board. She really didn't want to know, remembering K'Ehleyr's unexpected arrival..

She motioned Seven and Tom closer. "I think I know where we are. This is Fluidic Space, where all 8472 come from, only instead of this being its normal vast dimension, this particular pocket is only twenty light years or so across. It should protect us from the temporal waves well enough.. On a separate note, I found out from the computer that we have a strange subspace null scan zone on the hanger deck. I would advise to avoid warp travel until we've isolated its cause.." she shook her head,  
"Wait a minute.. You must know about that already or you would'n't've sent the impulse only order.. Sorry, guys,... I've been really busy, I'm slipping like any second rate pat'tagh now.."

B'Elanna noticed the ion trail glowing in the sea on the viewscreen. "We're after him, right. Good, I'd like to kick his omnipotent butt all the way back to the Continuum for what he has done to us. Tom, I know the Yacht is so much scrap titanium but where's the Delta Flier now? We could use her for spare dilithium crystals."

She moved nearer to Tuvok and activated her station's board to calibrate bridge navigational readings,.."We've got impulse. She's responsive to 400,000 kph."

The 8472 turned toward the viewscreen to navigate their course. It conveyed information directly to Tuvok via its' link the way they should head next.. Tuvok nodded in answer.

Paris stands up and walks closer to the view-screen, staying far away from the 8472. "Data, can you locate the delta flier? I'd like to retrieve it."

****************************************************************************

From: "Catherine Cegla" .edu Subject: RE: [voyagerliveaction] Annoyances Date: Mon, 3 Apr 2000 15:00:52 -0500

Q jerked up quickly. He sensed another presence aboard the Flyer. "Identify Yourself," he shouted.

:Damn: she thought, along with a handful of other curses in several other languages. :The armband is working at its full capacity, and yet he can still find me:

Deciding it was better not to waste the energy and effort it took to remain in one small place and to not be identified, K'Ehleyr hit the tiny button on the side of her armband, effectively shutting down the field around her.

"I am K'Ehleyr," she said in answer to the being's question. "And I was simply trying to get the hell off of that ship." She paused, setting down the case she had been carrying with her. "Since you blasted through a few bulkheads to get out of there, I'm assuiming you had the same idea. Maybe I can be of assistance?"

"Curious," the being said, pacing in a half circle around her as he sized her up. "Whatever would I need with your help?"

K'Ehleyr lightly tapped the case with the side of her foot. "I have the latest maps of this system and those around it, plus a power conversion coil from Voyager. With a few modifications,  
it would have enough energy to last for a long time to come."

"And why should I believe that your intentions are true? Why would a Klingon mutt side with me over a ship full of humans and other lesser beings?"

"We need to get out of this time rift, this 'Temporal Carousal,  
right? I plan on doing that, and helping the Federation ship get out as well. I simply plan on helping myself in the process,  
" the woman smiled.

"Intriguing," Q paused with a slight smile playing on his lips. "Explain."

"There's a couple ways for Voyager to get out of the time rift and back into their own timeline. Thing is, if I'm on board there's a good chance I won't survive the process. I was transported here after I was supposed to be dead. Whatever brought me here healed me in the process. If I go back to my own timeline, I fear that gift will be taken away." She watched for a reaction,  
but found none. :Damn, this Q guy is annoying: "Of course, there's also the theory that the good Dr. Crusher from the Enterprise tried to heal me but thought she failed. I was declared dead and sent off for burial. All Klingon physiology is redudant - we have more things in us than we knoow what to do with. Maybe it was my own systems that kicked in and brought me back to supposed life before I was brought here. It happened with Worf before, so why not me? Regardless, I am dead in my own time. Life has gone on without me and done so very well. I feel no need to go back. Oh, I have the strong Klingon survival instincts,  
that's for certain, but I want to live now, in this time, and no other."

Q listened to her explanations without a word.

K'Ehleyr raised a wry eyebrow with a crooked smile. "No use in taking chances of dying for nothing, right? I'm alive now,  
and plan to keep things that way. I guess the only question now is: How do you feel about a traveling companion?"

As if to emphasize her wont to stay, she pulled out her small hand phaser and pointed it at the case. If Q tried to do anything to her, she would have that split second of time she needed to push the button, effectively destroying any and all information that could have been of use to him. She waited for his reply.

****************************************************************************

From: "Everett, Katan" Subject: Re: [voyagerliveaction] Safe harbor.... Date: Mon, 3 Apr 2000 20:06:43 -0500

The 8472 turned torward the viewscreen to navigate their course. It conveyed information directly to Tuvok via its' link the way they should head next.. Tuvok nodded in answer.

Paris walked back to the captains chair and sat down. "Data,  
can you get a sensor lock on the flier?"

"Seven, I'd like you to go down to the hangerbay and check out the temporal anomaly, see if you can eliminate it."

****************************************************************************

From: "Matthew Joseph Savelkoul" .edu  
Subject: [voyagerliveaction] An Alliance is Forged Date: Mon,  
03 Apr 2000 20:36:37 -0500

As if to emphasize her wont to stay, she pulled out her small hand phaser and pointed it at the case. If Q tried to do anything to her, she would have that split second of time she needed to push the button, effectively destroying any and all information that could have been of use to him. She waited for his reply.

Q smirked as he gave K'Ehleyr a once over. "Are you sure you don't have any Romulan blood mixed in with that Klingon and Human coursing through your veins? Self preservation is a very admireable trait," he laughed, "I applaud you, although I don't know what Worf ever saw in you."

Q glanced at the controls in front of him, displayed on the console. He motioned for K'Ehleyr to sit down, "I don't suppose you can land one of these things safely can you? And while your at it, install that power converter and put that phaser down for Kahless sake"

The Delta Flyer shook gently as it began it's final approach into the planet's turbulant atmosphere. "I hope there's some information on the eddy's of this planet's storms in that container. I can survive this flyer breaking apart ::at least I think I can:: but you, on the other hand..."

K'Ehleyr glanced down at the console, still holding her phaser at the ready. "Someone is hailing us," she stated calmly, "In a shuttle that's from Voyager!"

****************************************************************************

From: 'niels' Subject: Re: [voyagerliveaction] Safe harbor.... Date: Tue, 4 Apr 2000 01:27:00 -0700 (PDT)

The 8472 turned torward the viewscreen to navigate their course. It conveyed information directly to Tuvok via its' link the way they should head next.. Tuvok nodded in answer.

Paris walked back to the captains chair and sat down. "Data,  
can you get a sensor lock on the flier?"

Not yet sir however based on the ion trail we are following icould plot a corse for a sensor probe and send it to follow the trail that way we can triple our sensor range and we should be able to even get a sensor lock within huors if my calculations are correct. Data

****************************************************************************

From: "Everett, Katan" Subject: Re: [voyagerliveaction] Safe harbor.... Date: Tue, 4 Apr 2000 07:07:53 -0500

The 8472 turned torward the viewscreen to navigate their course. It conveyed information directly to Tuvok via its' link the way they should head next.. Tuvok nodded in answer.

Paris walked back to the captains chair and sat down. "Data,  
can you get a sensor lock on the flier?"

Not yet sir however based on the ion trail we are following icould plot a corse for a sensor probe and send it to follow the trail that way we can triple our sensor range and we should be able to even get a sensor lock within huors if my calculations are correct.

"Send out a probe data, I'd like to know what we're up against before we get there."

****************************************************************************

From: "patti keiper" Subject: Housecalls and mirages...... Date: Tue, 04 Apr 2000 10:07:50 PDT

It had been ten minutes since the EMH got an updated reading on the captain. Her consciousness state had improved, moving from unresponsive to one of heavy sleep. That was progress.

It must have seemed so to Bashir as well for he had left Janeway's side to catch up on lost sleep shortly thereafter.

There only remained a full precautionary cerebral scan to be done on her. The tiny holodoc verbally set the computer to implement the task.

He himself jumped down from the stack of medical journals, walking slowly across his office desk. He hopscotched onto a padd, activating it with both feet. Information on reconfiguring his own holomatrix blossomed into view. The letters appeared three feet high to the shrunken EMH but his program dutifully coped with the problem.

::Now, to restore my original parameters:: He verbally requested an open channel to the Chief Engineer. "Sickbay to B'Elanna Torres"

The computer relayed, =^=Torres here. How's the captain?=^=

"Improving, although we're going to have to keep her sedated for a while as a precaution." the holodoc added.

=^=What the diagnosis? Tom said she collapsed suddenly...=^= B'Elanna's voice didn't hide her concern very well behind a business like facade.

"Dr. Bashir and I are working on that. Cumulative exhaustion wasn't the only cause. At first, I thought our purple friend up there had something to do with it. Induced telepathy usually never sits well with psi-null species like humans. But 8472's speech processes do not fit in that risky category at all. I've learned that It works with extra dimensional sensory adaptations that function beyond the areas of the brain which usually handle telepathic impressions when they come. The captain shows absolutely no signs of melding trauma. We've still some brain scans to perform to learn why she is suffering this particular set of symptoms.

It could be a phenomena related to the extra dimensionality of the Carousel Coordinate. Remember, time is unstable here. Bridge logs showed Q talking about a nexus point similar to the one which claimed Captain Kirk of history. This nexus might erode our subconscious sense of identity while we are in this part of space to some degree. Just look at me.. According to the laws of physics here, I am manifesting elf size..."

A chortle came over the comm, =^=You're what?. (laugh) I'll be right there. It shouldn't take too long to get your specs up to snuff.=^=

"I'd appreciate the effort. Sickbay out." the doctor grumbled.

A short time later, B'Elanna arrived. She noticed the captain and started over to her side promptly.

"Harrumph" came a noise at her feet. B'Elanna looked down. It was the holodoc. He came only up to her ankle. She had very nearly stepped on him.

"Sorry, doc. I didn't see you at first." She stooped and picked him up on one hand. "Hmmmmm, this is a problem. Looks like your imaging matrix is being effected somehow. Perhaps if I reconfig--"

The EMH suddenly twitched and started "convulsing" in and out of a staticky nimbus. "Be-tt-e-r h--u--y, lieut---t!" he warned.

::Cascade failure. Hmmm. Perhaps if I run a diagnostic on your matrix using a biobed filter...::

B'Elanna hurried over to an empty bed and fired up the sensors on its board. She set him down on the pillow...

The EMH felt "unwell". ::Impossible!:: he thought. He laid down,  
weaving like a drunken sailor.

B'Elanna looked up from her bedside screen, "Internal sensors show nothing wrong with you, doc."

The EMH went ballistic. "Nothing wrong! Just look at me, I can see eye to eye with, with, with... a cockroach presently. I-I... I Ah,..ah choo!!!!" he erupted in a huge sneeze that contorted his miniscule face.

Both of them blinked in surprise. ::A cold?:: That wasn't a direct program modulation. It was something that someone had to write for the holomatrix mainframe in order to manifest live...

Or was it? Just then, the computer came on,

#Voyager is no longer moored. Holding impulse stationing.#

Unbeknowst to B'Elanna and the holodoc, HOME had released Voyager from its interior body cavity.

With jerking cartoon-like expansions, the EMH grew to normal size. First a leg, then an arm,.. until finally, he was fully restored, although somewhat "rumpled".

His face was damp with holosweat and he gasped, "How horrific."

B'Elanna smirked, "So,.. it was the 8472 ship's dimensionality that caused your malfunctions.. Interesting...."

"Not when you're the one living it..." the doctor coughed. "I feel like a landrover just ran over me..."

B'Elanna punched a button. A cool, holographic towel materialized draped over his forehead. "This should help..." She left his bed and moved over to the captain's.

Janeway was sleeping peacefully from what B'Elanna could see. Her features were relaxed and rested. Immediately, the half Klingon felt some of her tension ease... "Rest easy, captain. Tom and I will mind the store until you return...." she leaned down and put a hand on her shoulder. "Get better soon..." Kathryn didn't react to the contact. That started to make B'Elanna nervous.. Things weren't approaching normal yet, not by far..

She made her way to the exit, "Gotta get back to the bridge now,.."

On the next bed, the doctor childishly remarked, "What about me? You can't leave me like this.. my matrix might crash again..."

"Take two aspirin and call me in the morning....." came her reply.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Several hours later, the EMH was back to normal. He was making his rounds in the medical bay where the captain and the counselor lay. He had long ago tended to their wounds and assorted bruises. They were, physically, completely healed.

Dr. Bashir was still snoring in the next room. The holodoc had decided to let him be for now. After all, the man had gone through no small trauma of his own in the cargo bay after his own strange out of time arrival. The EMH imagined that appearing ankle deep in carnage might have detrimental effects on someone even with medical training. And there might be temporal stress effects that needed to be buffered with his long rest..

Those bodies were all now in the morgue and all the decks at the site scoured by transporter beams. No trace of blood remained. There was a lot of work that needed to be done about them. However,  
the autopsies would have to wait.... until such time that the ship ever stood down from its current red alert status.

An electronic tone sounded over the captain's bed. She was awakening..

The EMH hurried over and ran a tricorder scan. ::Hmm. Early trans-Bueller cortical waves. Strange.::

Kathryn opened her eyes, muzzily.. Her vision swam until she took in the doctor smiling widely at her. Everything was fine about him,.. his size, manner...... Right down to the gecko on his left shoulder....

::?!??:: she thought. "D-Doctor..am I all-- all right?" she whispered.

He rejoined, "For this stage in the game.. You're passing with flying colors."

"Then why--" she broke off, startling at a moving lump under her bedsheets. She heard whimpers and a wet nose emerged from underneath. It was a red puppy... "Molly...." Janeway melted. She reached out and drew the tiny irish setter close into an embrace. "Oh, my little one..Where did you come from?" Her eyes teared in joy and simultaneous sadness.. "You shouldn't be here at all.. You should be with Mark and Phoeb--"

"Captain,.." the doctor interrupted. He saw nothing at all next to her. She seemed to be cradling a bundle of air.. "Can you hear me?"

Janeway looked up in warm emotional pain, "Yes.... Isn't it wonderful? I have her back.... Safe..." She paled and her eyes unfocused. Her vital signs slipped into a pre-coma plateau and she drifted off into unconsciousness once more..

::Uh, oh.:: the EMH thought. ::Trouble in paradise.:: He summoned Dr. Bashir..

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Together they worked to revive Janeway into a wakeful state. But oddly, they were met with consequent failures.

The captain would come to rambling about spirit guides and Molly only to slip back under a minute later...

Bashir was very frustrated. During one episode she said,...........

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- (attachments)

Image: The EMH is dimension sick and tirades from a biobed...

Audio: A harried, falsely cheerful Julian responds to a groggy Kathryn's hallucinatory observation.. Janeway : "I'm...alive......" Dr. Bashir : "No self diagnosis, please. I'm the doctor here."

****************************************************************************

From: "E. Beltran" Subject: RE: [voyagerliveaction] An Alliance is Forged Date: Tue, 4 Apr 2000 14:01:14 -0500

%K'Ehleyr glanced down at the console, still holding her phaser at %the ready. "Someone is %hailing us," she stated calmly, "In a shuttle that's from Voyager!"

Joran ran another hailing sequence as the small shuttle bucked and jerked under him. He was confident in his navagation abilities to make it through the various eddies that surrouned the planet that they were now aproaching rapidly.

::What in the...when did I become such a great pilot?:: Joran frowned and shook the thought away, concentrating on bringing the small shuttle into land.

As the craft decended through the stratasphere Joran eased the reverse thrusters off and on to bring the craft slowly through into the atmosphere and down to the planet bellow.

****************************************************************************

From: "Everett, Katan" Subject: Re: [voyagerliveaction] Safe harbor.... Date: Tue, 4 Apr 2000 17:54:35 -0500

Paris watched the view screen as the sensor probe hurdled off into the greenish peach goo (space if I am wrong). "Data, tell me when we get anything from the probe, I'll be in the captains ready room." He walked down and into the ready room, he stopped for a moment as the doors swished open. A minute later he was standing by the windows, watching the green goo (stars if I am wrong) fly by. ::I'm finally doing it, no chakotay around to restrain me, I'll prove to the captain I can handle command::

=^= "Data to Paris, we are receiving telemetry" =^=

Paris rushed out of the ready room," yes, what have we got?" he walked up to the sensor station, a small solar system with one type M planet.

A few hours later they entered the system....

**************************************************************************** From: "Cassidy Meyers" Subject: [voyagerliveaction] Breadcrumbs and a contact. Date: Thu, 06 Apr 2000 17:43:01 SCT

=^= "Data to Paris, we are receiving telemetry" =^= Paris rushed out of the ready room," yes, what have we got?" he walked up to the sensor station, a small solar system with one type M planet. A few hours later they entered the system....

The 8472 was restless.::This is rock chain of worlds, yess, in cold space. The Othermind scents here long ago and not now.:: It told "Seven" so in a telepathic message.

::The tiny home was here, yes, and landed. I scents trail of "Q". It is here no more in the now. Otherminds of new scents stronger.::

Seven startled.::Another race is on this planet ahead?::

8472 shifted, ::Just Rock warrens, yesss. Peoples lives in ground. Peoples no scent there in the now. I release Home to leader "Paris"

The viewscreen gave way to normal space as they left the harbor sea in Fluidic space. A planet lay below them.

Scans indicated Q's trail had gone there and then had left after only a few days. Seven wondered why he had stopped here in the first place.

The computer announced a development, #Detecting low level tetrion beam two point five kilometers below the surface.#

::8472,:: Seven asked, ::Is Q here now?::

The Speaker faced her, ::Not this Rock in the now. He scents as moving toward Otherplace, "two weeks" distant. ::

Seven looked to Paris, "It would be an asset to investigate this world if Q has been here before." she said.

8472 suddenly writhed, ::AHH!! "Janeway" is hurts! Peoples energy beam hits Home in the now.. The "Tetrion" tooth bites!!::

There was an urgent call from sickbay. It was the EMH,

=^=Doctor to the bridge. The captain is worse.. She was hallucinating a few minutes ago and is now in a coma. We can't wake her. What's going on up there? Captain Janeway is being seriously effected and we can't stop it!=^=

*************************************************************************** From: "Everett, Katan" Subject: Re: [voyagerliveaction] Breadcrumbs and a contact. Date: Fri, 7 Apr 2000 16:42:55 -0500

Seven looked to Paris, "It would be an asset to investigate this world if Q has been here before." she said.

"Yes, I agree with you Seven, maybe we can find some clue as to why Q is headed this way." Paris pondered who to send on this mission, ::what if its dangerous down there? what if someone gets hurt?:: "Tuvok, you and Seven, B'elanna and ensign Herron will beam down to the planet, find out anything you can and be back up here in an hour."

There was an urgent call from sickbay. It was the EMH,  
=^=Doctor to the bridge. The captain is worse.. She was hallucinating a few minutes ago and is now in a coma. We can't wake her. What's going on up there? Captain Janeway is being seriously effected and we can't stop it!=^=

Paris looked shocked at this news. =^= Paris to the Docter, we just entered an inhabited system, could whats going on on the planet be effecting her?".......

****************************************************************************

From: "Amiee Jo Fielder" Subject: [voyagerliveaction] NOW WHAT?!!?!!?!!? Date: Fri, 07 Apr 2000 18:12:13 CDT

Seven had just started to exit the bridge, when Lt. Paris snapped another order her way, now she was going on an away mission,  
to a planet that probably held no answers at all, and all while the captain lie unconscientious in the sick bay.

::I should be there with her:: she thought as she stopped in her tracks, waited for B'elana, Harron and Tuvok to catch up,  
then continued on her way to the transporter room. ::I do not think this is wise:: Seven thought to herself ::The surface has not yet been scanned for any lifesigns, I hardly doubt that the Delta Flyer is there, whats more, Lt. Paris seem concerned with nothing more than his home made ship::

Seven stopped in front of the turbo lift doors, as they slid open, she glanced at the group behind her, she was surprised that Tuvok had not raised any of these same concerns, he being just as logical as she is. B'elana seemed pre-occupied with the other matters at hand, ships systems unusual recovery most likely being top on her list.

Although the arrival of the 2 new guests had been unexpected,  
Seven was almost glad they were here, she didn't doubt the EMH's ability to save the captain, however this Bashir seemed just as capable. Then there was Data, she didn't know what to make of him, here was a being who was more machine than herself,  
and at the same time in many ways was more human. An example,  
his "emotional" attachment to the wretched feline Spot.

Making a snap decision, Seven pressed her com badge =^= Seven of Nine to Lt. Paris, request permission to stay on board=^=

She waited for his response....

****************************************************************************

From: "Everett, Katan" Subject: Re: [voyagerliveaction] NOW WHAT?!!?!!?!!? Date: Fri, 7 Apr 2000 18:22:15 -0500

=^=This is Paris=^=

=^=Request permission to stay onboard=^=

=^=Why would you want to stay on board Seven?....

Paris thought a moment, contemplateing his away mission. ::I guess it wouldn't hurt to keep Seven behind, Tuvok and B'elana could handle it fine::

=^=Permission granted, insted I'd like to check out the hanger bay Seven.=^=

Paris sits back in the captains chair.

**************************************************************************** From: "Amiee Jo Fielder" Subject: [voyagerliveaction] a moment of puase Date: Fri, 07 Apr 2000 18:49:19 CDT

::The shuttle bay:: Seven thought to herself, if she had been anymore human she would have swore under her breath.

=^= Lt. The shuttle bay has already been cleaned, scanned and any and all evidence has been either destroyed or removed what would my purpose be in going to the shuttle bay?=^=

Seven was actually hoping to have a few spare moments to visit the sickbay and the doctor...

**************************************************************************** From: "Everett, Katan" Subject: Re: [voyagerliveaction] a moment of puase Date: Fri, 7 Apr 2000 22:01:26 -0500

::The shuttle bay:: Seven thought to herself, if she had been anymore human she would have swore under her breath. =^= Lt. The shuttle bay has already been cleaned, scanned and any and all evidence has been either destroyed or removed what would my purpose be in going to the shuttle bay?=^= Seven was actually hoping to have a few spare moments to visit the sickbaya and the doctor...

=^= There's saposed to be some sort of tempral rift down there,  
I might have heard B'lana wrong Seven =^=

Paris thought a moment ::Do people under your command usually question your orders so often?:: He thought back to a few instances in his experience, he smiled knowingly.

=^= Would you suggest something better I could have you do Seven? =^=

****************************************************************************

From: "Myron Ojala" Subject: [voyagerliveaction] For the head is hollow and I have touched the Whaa?? Date: Sat,  
08 Apr 2000 07:33:09 GMT

In sickbay, Dr. Bashir looked up from Janeway's computer monitor,  
and said to the EMH, "This coma, I believe could somehow be caused by the tetrion beam emanating from the planet."

"The effects of the tetrion particles, are unknown when it comes to how it effects the mind." it agreed.

Bashir speculated, "Could the similarites between the conditions of both the captain and counselor Troi relate to the beam?"

The comm crackled, someone on the bridge was getting really impatient.

Julian tapped his combadge in reply and shouted, "Find a way to block it, now!"

No one replied immediately. Things must've been a little hectic at the moment or they both would've gotten an answer back by now.

Suddenly they heard a tone from the captain's biobed. Both the doctors noticed a marked improvement in her condition.

The seratonin levels were returning to normal. She would soon return to consciousness momentarily.

Julian Bashir added, "Is there any change in Counselor Troi's readings?"

The EMH consulted his computer padd, "Yes. She's showing the same readings, however, because of her Betazoid physionomy, her return to consciousness will be slower than the captain's."

The holodoc had just returned to Bashir's side when the captain slowly opened her eyes.

"Captain, how are you feeling?" Julian asked.

She looked up at the two doctors above her bed and said, "Cute gecko. Where did you get him?"

The doctors both looked at each other in puzzlement.

The EMH asked her, "Are you seeing things right now?" Bashir said, "Where are you seeing this gecko?"

"Right there." Pointing to Julian's shoulder. Her eyes jumped over a meter, "Now he's on your shoulder, doctor." pointing in the EMH's direction.. The holodoc looked down in horror, "It's on me?"

Bashir scanned that area with a med tricorder, "There's nothing there except your holographic field, doctor. Apparently, she's still hallucinating..."

Kathryn tried to sit.

The EMH restrained her and said, "Until I say otherwise, captain,  
you're not going anywhere." ______________________________________________________

(attachments) Image : Bashir at a terminal.

Image : Beautiful spiral wave effect simulating the tetrion field..

***************************************************************

From: "patti keiper" Subject: [voyagerliveaction] Will O' the Wisp..... Date: Sat, 08 Apr 2000 12:10:38 PDT

On the bridge, B'Elanna watched with growing displeasure at Seven's attempt to subvert Tom's authoritative decision making territory.

No doubt Seven had a valid point of some kind but sometimes,  
her nanobots and borg implants short circuited her tact meter.. She still had a long way to go to becoming fully human. Then B'Elanna double-taked.

::I see it but I don't believe it.. Tom's not blowing his top...::

Paris thought a moment ::Do people under your command usually question your orders so often?:: He thought back to a few instances in his experience, he smiled knowingly.

=^= Would you suggest something better I could have you do Seven? =^=

B'Elanna's mouth dropped in astonishment. ::Oh, the blessed weight of command... Did those extra two pips actually mellowed you out oh, dearest one?:: she thought with a burst of affection for her significant other. ::I won't get involved in this one::

With an effort, she forced herself to study her readings on the tetrion beam displaying in spectrum base.

It was registering in the psi range of 7.4 megajoules. And it was indeed coming from underneath the crust's surface. Inside what appeared to be a cavern. That would be one of the first places she would ask to check after beamdown.

B'Elanna started running a seismic profile of the planet.

Then a new communication came from the comm net,

=^=Doctor to the bridge. The captain is worse.. She was hallucinating a few minutes ago and is now in a coma. We can't wake her. What's going on up there? Captain Janeway is being seriously effected and we can't stop it!=^=

B'Elanna moved to investigate the problem swiftly."I should've considered the danger.. This energy beam got by the shields five minutes ago."

Seven and B'Elanna frantically ran algorithm after algorithm into the shield harmonics... until finally.. the rotating effect muted the beam to only a fifteen percent penetration.

(In sickbay) Julian tapped his combadge in reply and shouted,  
"Find a way to block it, now!"

B'Elanna flipped on internal shields around sickbay to their highest force which, unfortunately, cut off any communication via the doctors' combadges. They would have to remember to hail using a hard wired terminal with any call in order to compensate for the block. The isolation field was spherical and ballooned outside of each sickbay bulkhead to a tricorder's eye. Everyone inside would have to site to site beam in order to leave the ward.

She hoped things would reverse effects soon.. What B'Elanna really wanted was to hear from sickbay...

No one replied immediately. Things must've been a little hectic at the moment or they both would've gotten an answer back by now.

Suddenly they heard a tone from the captain's biobed. Both the doctors noticed a marked improvement in (Janeway's) condition.

"Captain Paris," she said, "I've blocked over eighty percent of the tetrions. But communications will have to be manual into or out of sickbay. Air frequencies won't work. I have an open monitor channel linked into your side chair array if you'd like to see what's going on down there. "

There was a lot of work to be done about a landing party. Surveying equipment to gather, personnel to notify in Supply to outfit them all, safety measures to plan. It was only a matter of when Paris wanted the investigation to take place.

::Maybe in the pre-mission briefing when we get our assignments,  
We'll learn more of what Paris needs to know.::

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

In sickbay, the EMH was relieved to see the captain awake. He moved to a side terminal. ::Ah, the tetrion emissions are down to fifteen percent. No doubt the bridge erected an isolation field around sickbay.:: He could sense it humming all around him. ::Quick thinking::

"Dr. Bashir, the bridge has isolated the medical bay. We're going to have to manually submit reports to the bridge while it is in place." Deftly, the EMH typed in the captain's status into a message screen and sent it to every station on the bridge,  
including to the captain's comm station. Paris would be able to read it with the touch of a button.

He turned back to Janeway who was still staring at his shoulder. She looked up at them, "This gecko is my animal guide. Chakotay showed me her once on a vision quest. But how can I see her now? I am not using any trance inducer."

She reached for the tiny sand colored lizard and it climbed onto her hand, watching her through light amber eyes "She seems so real." Janeway admitted to the doctors.

Then it happened. The gecko "spoke" to everyone in the room. #:We who are lost greet you. From the time the Great Rend formed,  
I come to you now. Space craft, Mourn our destruction and heed the fate which befell us. Go seek the Learned Ones. They know the portal which leads to the Outside. Farewell.:#

The eerie "message" was heard by everyone. Including the EMH. "Where did that come from?"

It played itself out and began to repeat itself once more. Janeway sighed, "It's coming from the animal guide, don't you see her too?"

Dr. Bashir tried something. He adjusted the band width frequency of his tricorder to emit a verteron field. He played it over Kathryn's hand.. A shimmery tan gecko materialized under the bluish glow.. It looked up at Julian as if in response. ::Remarkable:: he thought. ::This is some kind of animated message projected on psi frequencies. It has no holomatrix at all. It's acting sentient!!::

It was, most definitely, the cause of the captain's hallucinations.

Then the ghostly playback message began to break up and the spirit gecko seemed to writhe under the verteron rays. It "squealed". Janeway gasped in joined pain as well. The gecko flicked out a tongue to her skin. Her pain ended as soon as it began and she went wide eyed in surprise. The strange gecko moved and jumped off onto the floor.

"They're all gone. No Molly. No DiVinci. No spirit guide.. I'm free." the captain whispered.

Julian followed the wraith, spotlighting its path with his improvised flashlight. The gecko melted through the doorway bulge of the isolation field out into the corridor beyond. There it MORPHED.. into Dr. Bashir.. and began playing back its repeating message as it continued down the hallway.

Julian pressed into the field's wall, leaning out to see, "Wait!! Come back!!"

The wraith was on its way to Deck One..

--------------------------------------------------------------------

(attachment) Image : A thoughtful Kathryn impacted by her experience with the psi transmission.

Image : Julian in a bubbled doorway seeing his sentient doppleganger morphing.

***********************************************************************

END RECAP WEEK EIGHT 04-09-2K

WEEK NINE RECAP 04-02-2K ()

********************************************************

From: "patti keiper" Subject: [voyagerliveaction] Captain's Personal Log Date: Sun, 09 Apr 2000 04:01:53 PDT

Captain's Personal Log Stardate 040925.6

#The Doctors have examined me thoroughly and found me physically fit although it'll take a little longer to work through the emotional impact of my experience... *sigh* ..of all things,  
.. Geckos?!#

#I am being assigned to my quarters for a little R&R until we reach Q's last known coordinates. I plan to catch up on reading,  
a little holoplay and a good game or two of velocity. Let's hope I don't get itchy feet and run up to the bridge at the slightest provocation.. I'll never hear the end of it.#

______________________________________________________

(attachments) Image: Sparkling Federation of Planets seal

Image: The captain in front of her log terminal looking exasperated.

Image: A gecko having lunch--animated..

*************************************************************************

From: Niels van Elzakker Subject: [voyagerliveaction] long ago but still today Date: Tue, 11 Apr 2000 00:21:23 -0700 (PDT)

Tuvok often wondered why humans and in this case a klingon had the need to let emotions get in the way of facts. He could feel her anger towards Seven when she mentioned wanting to stay on board rather then going down to the planets surface. Love was such an irrational emotion, what surprised him however was that B`elanna did not act on her emotion.

Seven however seemed oblivious to what was going on. He comtemplated for a moment stepping in cause logically speaking she did have a point, there was no real need for her to join them on this mission. 8472 was still present in his mind and Tuvok was beginning to feel the strain. He had been up for nearly 48 hours now and would require some sleep after this away mission. Both to regenerate his alertness and hiss state of mind. He wondered if he even could get to sleep with 8472 present in his mind. He was also curious as to what was on the planet that was seemingly so important.

He turned to B`elanna as she was frantically remodulating the shield harmonics to block out the tetrion beam. When she had completed he asked her waht the readings she had from the planet could tell them right now. Tuvok:

****************************************************************************

From: "patti keiper" Subject: [voyagerliveaction] One lump...or two? Date: Tue, 11 Apr 2000 22:53:54 PDT

From : 'patti keiper' TANDEM POST via TELEPHONE with 'amiee fielder' gabby

The heady peat scented fog surrounding the swamp wafted into the windows on the mansion's third floor. The night breeze softly ruffled Kathryn's skirts. She could smell the rich jasmine and pine through the lace curtains as she waited.. She smoothed down her burgundy velvet bustle and tamed a stray curl behind her pearled ear lobe... Then the black marble time clock struck precisely eight fifteen. A deep brassy chime resonated through the parlor.

Prescilla and Stephan pranced through the door and straight to the tea table laid out before their governess. Kathryn approved of their conduct as they properly folded the tea napkins and bundled them into their laps..

"Good evening, governess." the freckled victorian boy greeted. Kathryn smiled at him, "Your lessons have concluded so soon?" "Yes, Governess. It was a short lesson tonight in the sciences. My sister and I have learned the nature and constituents of the four sulfur groups."

Kathryn poured out the sweet tea in generous measures into each of the flowered cups presented her by eager hands, "Prescilla,  
can you recite these four sulfur groups for me?"

"Yes, governess, I can." replied the small blond girl, her green hair bow bobbing vigorously. "Sulfate, Sulfide, Sulfuric and Sulfurous.. They present in both solid and liquid humours."

Kathryn recited the same silently just one step ahead of her pupil. Then she beamed, "Very good, Cilla.. our alchemists use these four groups for reactions that aid metallurgy, medicinal practices, and soil fertilization. This tea we are drinking was grown with a sulfide compound, sodium sulfide from a powder form." Kathryn added. "But enough of lessons. What would you children like to do for your free time this evening? We have a half an hour before bedtime."

The governess closed her eyes, savoring the rich perfume of the ginger tea in anticipation of their answer.. Their reply was different every evening..

Stephan piped up, "My sister and I have discussed this earlier.. We shall like to........"

"Challenge you to a game of velocity.. at 01300. Rec deck." a new voice interrupted.

Captain Janeway opened her eyes. It was Seven, thoroughly radiant in her deep emerald skirts and matching feather hat..

Both the children burst out laughing, "Auntie Siete' ! You're here! Did you remember our presents?" "Yes, please. For our birthdays? You can't have forgotten them in America.."

"I have not forgotten, children. I have your gifts." She removed her cream colored gloves and reached into her satin satchel dangling from one wrist.

"OOOoooo!" came the delighted reply at the appearance of two matching brass rimmed magnifying glasses. Bright red ribbon bows adorned both of their ivory handles in festive color. Stephan and Prescilla snatched up their gifts and fled the room. No doubt they wanted to try out their new toys with the library's many books and illustrations..

The captain laughed, "Nice touch, Seven. They'll be thoroughly mesmorized for days with those. Where did you get the idea to give them as presents?"

Seven took off her plumed bonnet, "The Speckled Adder,. Sherloch Holmes, Volume Nine, Chapter Two, Page ninety, Paragraph three.."

Janeway was totally struck in the funny bone by her response and spilled her tea all over the white linen table cloth..

Seven calmly handed her one of the departed children's napkins,  
"I don't understand what you find so amusing.." ::I don't know what Tom Paris thought was so amusing either when he granted my request to not join the away team on the surface.::

The captain mopped up the mess deftly.. "Seven.. I've been thinking.. Q seems to be part of a larger picture we're not seeing yet. First, he brings us people out of history, then he suffers his mysterious weakness episode, and then he steals our shuttlecraft." Kathryn bit her lip, "He is obviously leading us somewhere.. But why? I thought he wanted everyone to come up with a solution on a way OUT of this trap. Instead, he ventures deeper into it. And the counselor, somehow, she doesn't fit into all of this. Not the circumstances surrounding her arrival, or her current medical status..."

Seven offered a reason "Perhaps Q has an alterior motive."

Kathryn sighed and sank back into her armchair, "Nothing is ever clear about him.." she glowered.

Seven raised an eyebrow, "From your dealings with Q in the past,  
what have you gathered about his current actions?"

The captain stood, moving next to Seven, no longer in the mood for her holonovel. She ended the program before replying, "To tell you the truth, I have never seen this kind of action on his part before. I don't know what to think.. too much has happened already for me to consider anything clearly.."

"It's 01100. You must be hungry, captain. Perhaps some food would help you think more clearly." Seven stepped toward the holo deck exit, "I hear Neelix has prepared some Ioulo Root omelets. Lieutenant Heron consumed three this morning. He has survived the ordeal."

"Sound endorsement and plan." Janeway said ruefully. "Give me ten minutes to change out of these. I give YOU five."

Seven frowned, "I only require three minutes to assemble the proper attire."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

::What th--!!:: Janeway thought.

A column of thick greasy smoke fountained ceilingward from the general vicinity of Neelix's cooking Galley.

"Why have the fire suppression systems not activated?" Seven wondered.

Janeway quipped, "Maybe they're used to it." She bravely grabbed a tray.. "Are you going to join me?" she asked, biting into an apple.

"If only to ensure you follow doctor's orders, yes." she replied,  
securing a second tray.

Both diners made their way over to Neelix's banquet line. Neither could think of anything to say yet to the creatively cooking shadow behind the smoke.

"How about moving that velocity game up to 01200 instead, hmmm?" Janeway suggested.

______________________________________________________

(attachments) Image: Seven faces an exuberant Neelix in the Galley.

Image: Neelix whips up an omelet for his onlookers.

Image: Janeway contemplates eating another Neelix concoction and gets a headache considering it.

*************************************************************************

From: "Everett, Katan" Subject: [voyagerliveaction] (unknown) Date: Fri, 14 Apr 2000 06:38:39 -0500

Tom motioned B'ellana, Tuvok, and Herron into his briefing room. He sat down in the chair at the head of the table. "ok, you three will beam down to the surface, locate the location of the tetrion beam"

Tom got up, spun himself around the chair, and leaned on it. "Then you are going to try to get whom ever to go down there to turn it off, its making the captain see things, so its got to stop."

"If you incounter any sort of resistance youre not required to use force to complete your mission" "Dismissed"

Tom started to walk out of the room with anyone else. "Oh, one last thing, if you find any sign of Q down there, be sure to inform me."

They all piled out of the room.

*******************************************************************

From: "patti keiper" Subject: All hell bent to get there... Date: Sat, 15 Apr 2000 00:17:44 PDT

B'Elanna intercepted Tom as he strode back to the center command area..

"Tom,.. I understand you want to run tight ship for the captain but I have more information to impart.. I have the results of the planetological surveys you wanted to know about; .. Well,  
.. seismically, we'll have no trouble. The tetrion beam is subterranean and is in a breathable atmosphere in a cavern... I have no indications yet of Q's involvement here but take a look at this.."

The engineer handed Paris a schematic displaying on a data padd. The ion trace which led us here is not from the Delta Flier but from one of her escape pods.. Q never landed on the planet at all. My guess , is that he fired off the pod to throw off the tetrion beam emission targeting scanners. He probably was never hit by the beams.. Currently, we are experiencing some fluctuations on the subparticulate matter stream in the tetrion emission. Sir, it's nature has changed somehow. I can't explain it.."

Just then, a simultaneous typed message from Paris's message comm flashed an urgent warning.. #Intruder en route to bridge. Drop containment in sickbay# from Dr. Bashir. Before Tom could react, the turbolift doors opened..

Dr. Bashir seemed to walk onto the bridge.. Cautiously, Tuvok and Paris drew their phasers.. ::How could he be here and send this message?:: Tom thought.. looking down at the screen..

Then Bashir "spoke"

#:We who are lost greet you. From the time the Great Rend formed, I come to you now. Space craft, Mourn our destruction and heed the fate which befell us. Go seek the Learned Ones. They know the portal which leads to the Outside. Farewell.:#

The voice was NOT human but mechanized in some fashion...

B'Elanna had had enough.. "Tom! Cover me!"

She fired a warning shot toward the figure.. And was lanced backwards by her own phaser stun richocchet.. She fell, stunned..

In response,.. the Bashir figure stopped its playback and morphed back into the tan gecko.. #No hurt to you!!# The tiny lizard curled into a ball and froze that way.. Exterior sensors showed the continuation of the beams bathing of Voyager from the outside.. But the effect was fading rapidly.. and was soon gone as quickly as it came..

Seven beamed B'Elanna to sickbay,.. typing ahead of time to tell of her imminent arrival there.. "I am beaming B'Elanna to safety, captain!!"

Tom, covered the gecko, too, with a phaser muzzle. ::Rebounded energy? That thing was NOT attacking us..it was just an accident. Is it a beacon of some kind?:: He moved to protect the ship...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- (attachments)

Image: A stunned B'Elanna getting treated on a biobed.

Image: Voyager is awash in a rapidly disappearing blue tetrion stream..

****************************************************************************

From: "patti keiper" Subject: Mouser!! Date: Sat, 15 Apr 2000 15:16:19 PDT

An instant after the psi message doppleganger rendered itself inert, Spot leaped into action.. ::Hungry now.::

The red tabby pinned the balled up gecko with two paws and lofted it up in his teeth, the limp lizard dangling from its mouth.

Data started to say to his pet that the creature was not flesh and blood when it happened..

Spot yowled in frustration when the gecko's body dissolved into a pile of isolinear crystal chips that rained onto the carpeting in golden sparkles that blew in a mysterious wind. The fragments disappeared from view.

#Tetrion emission has terminated.# the computer announced.

As an afterthought, Tuvok scanned the area of carpet in front of Spot, "There is no residue present. It was never truly here." he surmised. Theories as to its purpose began to form in his head.

Spot purred urgently in hunger and proceeded to weave in and out of Data's legs. Even the 8472 rumbled in sympathy.

There was no more danger, Voyager was safe for the moment..

------------------------------------------------------------------

In the mess hall, Seven had finished eating. So had the captain. She was as good as her mental word and had not contacted the bridge at the cessation of the tetrion field around her ship. She had confidence in Tom and the ability of the remaining bridge crew to keep things secure and safe..

She had read Tom's order for the away mission to the planet's surface and was up to date. He was going to send Tuvok and B'Elanna on a survey of the cavern where the tetrion beam had originated from. She wasn't convinced that Q had even been involved in that respect. Her little scaley spirit guide visitor had felt too genuinely distressed to be from his doings at all.

She smiled.. Soon, the sortie mission for clues would begin planetside and then they would be off in pursuit of Q once more;  
and after the Klingon K'Ehleyr and that odd Dax as well. Kathryn's smile faded. This Dax was a mass murderer of the worst kind. Some of her crew was dead as a result of this Trill. Shaking her head, she looked at Seven to see if it was time for their velocity game yet...

B'Elanna Torres showed up from the banquet line looking a little sheepish as she gripped her tray. She started eating one of Neelix's omelet's without saying a word.

Janeway caught her nonverbal mood. "B'Elanna, What's the matter? You look a little phaser stunned..."

Torres slammed down her tray in irritation and a little embarrassement,  
"Did Tuvok tell you about that?! Back on the bridge, I just got caught with my britches down, that's all. I'm fine.. The doctor's just cleared me and sent me down for some f--"

She noticed Janeway's puzzled glance. And Seven's. ::Uh Oh. I think I just put my foot into my mouth:: Torres reasoned with a groan.

"Wait a minute. B'Elanna I was referring to your mood. Did something happen that I don't know about? " the captain asked.

"I'll say." B'Elanna scowled, "Your little "friend" bounced a phaser bolt back at me when I fired a warning shot at it. That's the ...last thing I remembered until I woke up in sickbay."

Seven raised both eyebrows without saying a word.

Janeway buried her rejoiner in a mug of coffee. She took a long swallow and then carefully chose her next words.. "I see... Is Tom still sending you on that away mission next hour?"

"Don't know yet. I haven't heard from him since the docs woke me up." the engineer admitted, "I plan on heading back to the bridge as soon as I finish eating.. Captain, aren't you going to go up there as well?"

Janeway sighed, "Can't. Against BOTH doctor's orders. Seven here is making sure I follow them.. But it's only until we are on Q's trail again in five more days. Then the doctors feel that my synapses will have stabilized to normal levels. As it is. I can no longer feel the 8472's presence at all. It is a symptom of the psi message's last hold on me. I tell you, B'Elanna. I'd give anything to go up there and snoop around. Just keep me posted, huh? Discreetly. Tom doesn't need me looking over his shoulder at every move.."

B'Elanna grinned from ear to ear, "Yes, maam. I'll do that." She grabbed her now empty tray from the table top, rising, "Oh,  
and captain. Don't worry about the cat.. He's been very careful not to sharpen his claws on your chair..."

Seven even smiled as Janeway nearly spit out her mouthful of coffee.

Torres left smartly for the mess hall exit..

When she had gone, Kathryn turned to Seven and said,......

--------------------------------------------------------------------- (attachment)

Audio : Janeway-- "Oh, what I wouldn't give for a few Borg cubes right about now. Anything for a little distraction."

******************************************************************

From: Naomi Gothe Subject: It seems like we are going to die today Jim... Date: Sat, 15 Apr 2000 15:14:47 -0700 (PDT)

"Enterprise! Enterprise!" Captain Kirk flips his tricorder. A puff of smoke comes from the console and Mr. Spock pulls away, "Captain we have no shield capablity and communications are completely down." Captain Kirk closes his tricorder and looks at Spock,"Everything seems to be completely gone. The only thing that we have is life support." Then there is another blast and Kirk falls to the ground. "Captain the only logical assumption is that we are going to die. One more blast from the Klingons and it will wipe us out." As Spocks states this grim fact and shooting stops outside. A quietness captured the ship and the space was no longer plagued by the Klingon ships.

They did not know they where no longer in the 22nd century or even that they were wisked away from the Enterprise...They would soon be faced with their future...

************************************************************

From: "Cassidy Meyers" Subject: [voyagerliveaction] On the People's Rock.. Date: Thu, 20 Apr 2000 11:06:56 SCT

8472 tasted the scents on the Rock beneath its feet.

Home(Voyager) had sent the otherthings "B'Elana" , and "Tuvok" to the surface of the world in a sparkling transporter. The Speaker had followed using the living ship's will because it had a mystery on ITS mind.

::I no hears the technology "mind-speak". The Peoples on Home did. And I hears "Janeway" no longer. I knows not why it is. The long ago peoples of this Rock have otherknowledge I seeks. I go.::

And so IT did. Right alongside the away mission that the Leaderman had ordered to be. The "B'Elana" looked at her tricorder scan.

"The emission originated from that cave opening, Tuvok. It is still registering as breathable air down there. It's safe."

8472 also tasted the truth of it. The air was good enough for the Peoples. 8472 saw the orange sky and was struck with homesickness for ITS sea place outside of the Carousel Coordinate trap IT found itself inside. IT knew that finding the way out could only be successful if IT cooperated with the Peoples on Home orbiting above them. And with these here with IT now.

"Tuvok" was weary in his mind. ::MINDspeak with I's tires that Otherthing. "Tuvok", I's sees harm to you's. Do you's want I to silence us now?::

B'Elana moved toward the cavern entrance and found shattered machinery of an advanced alloy strewn there. She scanned it. "These are very old. Almost as old as the organic traces of the people who once lived here. Around two millenia in age I suspect."

Tuvok agreed, thinking about what 8472 had asked while the three of them entered the cave system. "I concur. Please proceed us,  
lieutenant."

B'Elana nodded, figuring out that Tuvok was dealing with 8472 in some way at the moment. She did not mind taking over until Tuvok was ready to do so.

The air was cool and dusty with eeiry lilac phosphorescence lining the walls from veinations in the bedrock strata all around them. There was no other sign of energy traces at all. Except for the fading signature from the self terminated tetrion beam ghosting on her tricorder.

An hour later, the away team found the source. It was a metallic pylon in burnished blue metal black standing about twenty meters high in a domed chamber deep inside the cave.

It was now silent, its tetrion field non functioning, surrounded by the dust of the dead. It was set to detect any ship who entered its solar system.

Close analysis of everything there by the away team revealed that the Originators of the tetrion based beacon had only had enough time to set up the psi message warning as a guide for other travelers before a time wave storm struck the planet's ionosphere. There were indications of a mass evacuation, hastily bundled belongings and abandoned components. It was clear that those who did not act fast enough perished. And it became all the more apparent that these shattered individuals knew who caused the disaster of the Carousel Coordinate trap. They had left this psi message array to direct others to the ones responsible..

Voyager's answers lay elsewhere.

"B'Elana" straightened and got a concluding nod from "Tuvok" IT saw.

"Voyager, Beam us up. We've learned all we can here. I'm afraid we've reached a dead end."

Tuvok and Torres sparkled into beams that glinted off of the burnished wall of the pylon as they vanished.

8472 followed of ITS own accord, deep in thought. ::This Rock is trailess. I's seeks with the Home's peoples still.::

IT wondered what the leaderman would say about all of this. ::The "Tom" will not be hunting happy:: IT surmised.

****************************************************************************

From: "Everett, Katan" Subject: Re: [voyagerliveaction] On the People's Rock.. Date: Thu, 20 Apr 2000 07:57:25 -0500

Tom awaited the away team on the bridge, hoping they had found something useful down there.

"Ensign, set course to Q's last known coordinates, and engage."

When the away team got to the bridge Tom motioned them into the briefing room. They all sat down. "well, what did you find?" B'elana spoke up "Nothing much Tom, only the remnants of an ancient civilization, something bad happend down there a very long time ago." "Ensign Herron, any comment?" said Tom "No sir..... wish we could have stayed longer though, that tetrion generator looked very advanced, we could have gained valuable knowledge about this ancient species." "Well, that about sums it up, thanks for going down there. Dismissed" Tom went back out to the bridge.

**************************************************************************

From: Naomi Gothe Subject: It seems like we are going to die today Jim... Date: Thu, 20 Apr 2000 10:08:18 -0700 (PDT)

Kirk gets up from the floor and he looks at Spock, "What just happened?"

"Captain the Klingon ships have just disappeared." Spock raises his brow and he opens his mouth agian, "I see why the Klingons have retreated so quickly"

Kirk leans over and looks out the shuttles window...what does he see before him?? A huge ship builted in Earth Federation style...It was beautiful and the curves made Kirk wipe the drowl from the sides of his lips. He was speechless.

Spock spoke up, "I believe Captian this ship could pass as a Federation ship. But, this ship is larger then any ship I have seen in the Federation and it looks very advance...But, without the proper equipment I can not make a logical assumption."

Kirk doesnt take his eyes off the ship. "I believe it is a Federation ship Mr. Spock but, it is not our Federation."

Spock lifts his brow, "I guess that could be an explanation." then he looks around and sees that there is a planet that the ship is orbiting..."Captian there is a planet."

Kirk smiles,"It orbits like a Federation ship..Well maybe we should contact this ship and they can explain why I lost my ship."

Spock nods.

Kirk looks at Spock,"I am glad I have my trusty tricorder, Mr. Spock." He flips open his tricorder and he turns on his Captains voice, "Federation ship! This is Captain James T. Kirk of the U.S.S Enterprise..and we need your assistance...We have no communications,  
our shields are gone, and we are floating aimlessly...We need your help..Can you read me??"

*********************************************************

From: "Everett, Katan" Subject: Re: It seems like we are going to die today Jim... Date: Thu, 20 Apr 2000 18:54:25 -0500

Kirk looks at Spock,"I am glad I have my trusty tricorder,  
Mr. Spock." He flips open his tricorder and he turns on his Captains voice, "Federation ship! This is Captain James T. Kirk of the U.S.S Enterprise..and we need your assistance...We have no communications, our shields are gone, and we are floating aimlessly...We need your help..Can you read me??"

"Captain Paris" said Data "We're receiving an incoming transmission,  
it is on am ancient starfleet channel" Tom's eyes opened suddenly "What?" "We are receiving an incoming transmission sir" Tom sat up in his chair, ::a starfleet::. "uhh, put them through commander"

"Federation ship! This is Captain James T. Kirk of the U.S.S Enterprise..and we need your assistance...We have no communications,  
our shields are gone, and we are floating aimlessly...We need your help..Can you read me??"

"This is Ensign Paris, commanding the Federation starship Voyager" Tom stopped for a minute. ::Kirk, did I hear that right, he's dead, isn't he?:: "Data, can we get a visual on that?" Tom watched as the screen flickered on, he saw an antique shuttle, oddly shaped, and not aerodynamic at all. it was floating at an odd angle, it showed heavy damage. "Captain Kirk, did I hear you right? If I am not mistaken, aren't you....." Paris stopped once again ::maybe it would not be a good to inform a man of his own mortality at first meeting him:: "ehm, Voyager welcomes you, we'll tracter you into the shuttle bay." Paris stood up. "Tuvok, you have the bridge, Data, come with me" Tom and Data entered the terbolift. "Shuttle bay."

************************************************************************

From: Naomi Gothe Subject: Well fellows,.. meet your future..... Date: Thu, 20 Apr 2000 23:46:08 -0700 (PDT)

"This is Ensign Paris, commanding the Federation starship Voyager" Tom stopped for a minute. ::Kirk, did I hear that right, he's dead, isn't he?:: "Data, can we get a visual on that?" Tom watched as the screen flickered on, he saw an  
antique shuttle, oddly shaped, and not aerodynamic at all. it was floating at an odd angle, it showed heavy damage.  
"Captain Kirk, did I hear you right? If I am not mistaken,  
aren't you....."

Kirk stands and he looks over to Spock..."they are Starfleet but, I did not know they left ensigns in command..."

Kirk responds to Paris," Thank you, Ensign. We'll will be prepared to come aboard.."

Paris stopped once again ::maybe it would not be a good to inform a man of his own mortality at first meeting him:: "ehm, Voyager welcomes you, we'll tracter you into the shuttle bay." Paris stood up. "Tuvok, you have the bridge, Data, come with me" Tom and Data entered the terbolift. "Shuttle bay."

Captain Kirk and Mr. Spock sitting as they are being pulled over to the Voyager..."it is a beautiful ship."

"Yes Captian but, I would like to speak freakly with you?"

Kirk smiles.."What is that Mr. Spock?"

"We could be in grave danger Captain...This can be some ploy to get us aboard..."

Kirk looks at Spock.."That is not logical Spock...With the looks of that ship...What benefit would they have taking us...They could have just blow us out of the sky?"

Spock looks at his Captain..."hummm that is logical,Captian"

"Well Spock...I have learned a few things from you."

"Not enough I see." Spock raises his brow.

Kirk burst out with laughter.

"hummm" Spock makes a face.

As the shuttle is pushed closer to Voyager they seem so small. A few moments after that..They are inside the ship...and they bump a bit as they land..

Kirk and Spock moved slowly to the door...and they had their weapons drawed just in case. And Spock of cource has his trusty tricorder out.

When the door opens they see three men..One a young human male,  
another that looks white and dead and the other is Vulcan...

Kirk and Spock exit the shuttle and they are in very old Starfleet uniforms. Spock in his blue Science Officer uniform with the puffed out pants and Kirk wearing a yellow shirt with the same style pants. Kirk does not look pass 35 and Spock the same.

They approach the 3 men.......

**************************************************************

From: "Everett, Katan" Subject: Re: [voyagerliveaction] Quite Logical Date: Fri, 21 Apr 2000 12:33:02 -0500

***Starred entries are From: Naomi Gothe  
***Date: Sun, 23 Apr 2000 12:13:44 -0700 (PDT)

They approach the 3 men.......

Tom approached the two starfleet officers out of the past. "Hello Gentlemen, I'm Ensign Paris of the federation starship Voyager,  
we welcome you aboard." Paris Extended a hand to Kirk, and shook it firmly. "This might seem a little strange for you, but your now in the 24th century in fluidic space. There has been a lot of strange things happening."

**Kirk took Paris's hand.."I have seen lots of strange **things Ensign..It does not even feels to phase me **anymore.." **Spock salutes Tuvok. He turns his attention to Paris.

Paris glances at Data. "He's from the enterprise E, which is a long way from here right now."

**Captian Kirk extends his hand to Data.."Science **Officer?"

Paris motioned them towards the door. "If you follow me I'll show you up to the bridge, we're approaching Q's location quickly"

**"Q? What kinda race is that?" Captain Kirk makes a **face to Paris.."Is this race responsiable for the **disappearance of the Enterprise?"

**Spock raises his brow..."Captian it is not the **Enterprise that has disappeared, it is us who **disappeared.."

------------------------------

A few minutes later they piled out of the terbo lift. Harry was at his station.

"Data, take the helm." Tom walked down to the captain's chair and sat.

He watched the view screen as the greenish orange goo oozed by.

**Captian Kirk looks at the greenish orange goo...and **Spock observes Tuvok...

**********************************************************************

From: "patti keiper" Subject: [voyagerliveaction] Mano a Mano....(Hand to hand) Date: Fri, 21 Apr 2000 23:43:24 PDT

From: "patti keiper" in TANDEM communication With: "amiee fielder" via TELEPHONE...

The velocity disk rebounded off the far point zone near the court's gridded ceiling. Only Seven's quick phaser shot caught the whizzing disk before Janeway scored another point.

Sweat pouring down her face, Janeway admitted, "Nice block. Get ready for this move." she puffed, pulling her copper athletic suit collar away from her throat.

Kathryn's next winging shot spun the disk off angle directly at Seven's head.

Seven dodged the disk and quickly fired her phaser in smooth reaction, "Noted. Your advance warning is unwarranted." Pinging electronically with each impact, the velocity disk careened off three point zones and headed toward the floor at Janeway's feet at high speed.

"Whoa!" Kathryn gasped as she barely returned the disk off zone to Seven's end of the court grid, "What was that? Spiking is usually done in a volley ball game, Seven." she teased, "Not in velocity.."

The brightly lit velocity room grid felt like a furnace to both players. Both were growing thirsty but neither the captain nor Seven were willing to admit to needing a break just yet.....

"True, however. The maneuver is easily effective in this circumstance,  
wouldn't you agree?" Seven challenged.

Kathryn hid a bark of laughter, but didn't reply. She didn't want to admit how nearly she had not blocked that last goal shot.

Her eyes strayed toward the west point zone. Seven unknowingly glanced in the same direction. Then Kathryn shot backhanded,  
behind both of the two women without looking.

The disk banked into a tricky riccochet and into the very edge of the out of bounds margin against the wall just to Seven's left, whizzing uncomfortably close to Seven's ear. "Ha!" the captain cried out as the disk flew hard.

She wiped away an annoying strand of wet hair from her eyes,  
eagerly awaiting the response to her ploy.

Seven moved, deftly shoving the captain out of her way so she could make the save... The disk never reached home. Neatly deflecting,  
Seven backhanded, like Janeway's last move, but ripped a spin into its trajectory.. The disk arrowed right for the captain's face like a knife.

Janeway ducked and felt the disk's energy field snatch her bangs as she narrowed avoided eating it. "Seven! " she protested, "Headhunting now..huh? Why?... Getting a little fatigued are we?"

Seven impatiently brushed aside a few strands of sweaty blond hair giving the captain a look that said it all, "I will not admit defeat."

Janeway grinned like a hawk, "You're only two points behind. Get the lead out.. I'm just a weakling human fresh out of sickbay." she replied setting up a new shot.

"Human. Species 276. " Seven voiced out loud, "Visual acuity fails them at speeds over 19 kilometers an hour." Seven's phaser whined and then the disk went ballistic.

Janeway never even saw it hit a two point goal zone squarely in the center as it flew right past her in a blur. Seven didn't deign to smile, "You were saying, captain..."

Kathryn's mouth flopped open in amazement but then she remembered to quickly close it, "Uh, huh....I ..ah. yeah. Good shot. Now.. it's a tie.." she grumbled. "Shall we say double or nothing this round?"

The computer interrupted suddenly, #Impulse engines have gone offline. Ship is entering geosychronous orbit#

Seven raised an eyebrow, "The doctor would be very disappointed in you, captain." she said, making her way to the players' bench,  
and her towel.

"Really?" Janeway asked, following, her lead, "How so? All I did was put one itty bitty, tiny little flag on the bridge navigational terminal...." Kathryn shrugged, "To see...exactly when.. we... arrived ... so to speak." She wore a slightly guilty frown as she bit her lip at the confession.

"You weren't intending to wait for "Captain" Paris's summons?"

Janeway cleared her throat even as she dried it off with her towel, "Seven,.. " she laughingly chided, "Me? Jump the gun? Well,..maybe just a little." Kathryn admitted. "Shall we go? " They both headed for the exit. "Schedule a rematch. I'm really going to kick your butt next time. " She waved a finger in warning.

"As you wish, captain,..Although I don't feel my "butt" is in much danger at all." Seven said evenly.

They left for the changing area in haste. Both women felt the apprehension building onboard the ship.

Who knew what they would find on Q's planet..

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- (attachments)

Image : Velocity disk right at us, with Seven below, firing a targeting phaser.

Image : Janeway dodging a goal shot disk from Seven.

Image : Seven, hair tousled and sweaty, addressing a towel hefting Kathryn.

Image : Janeway in a velocity tunic listening to Seven.

****************************************************************************

END WEEK NINE RECAP 04-23-2K

WEEK TEN RECAP 04-23-2K ()

**************************************************************************

From: "patti keiper" Subject: CONTACT..... Date: Sat, 22 Apr 2000 02:36:52 PDT

**Starred items are From: Naomi Gothe  
**Date: Sun, 23 Apr 2000 12:45:01 -0700 (PDT)

Captain Janeway was more than a little eager to get to the bottom of the whole situation of the Carousel Coordinate and Q's involvement and why he chose that particular scheme. He had obviously brought all of the temporal crew, those not indigenous to Voyager herself,  
for a reason. She wished the turbolift would move a little faster.

Now it was the time to learn just what that reason was.. The psi message beacon was quite specific. ::Find the Learned Ones::

She wondered if the 8472's Otherminds contact memory was of these people. She hit her combadge, "Janeway to the Ensigns on Deck Six. Discontinue your repair assignment and meet me on the bridge. I want a complete report of the anomaly you've been investigating on the hanger deck. You've got five minutes.."

She nodded at their mutual acknowledgement of her order. ::Come on:: she willed the lift doors... Seven beside her seemed just as anxious to be on with things.

And they opened..

Captain Janeway stepped onto the upper deck above the command area. Seven followed. Kathryn started speaking without looking up right away, "Thank you Mr. Paris.. I relieve you. We have a lot of catching up t--"

**Captian Kirk is standing next to Paris looking at the **view screen and Mr. Spock is watching Tuvok work..

**Mr. Spock walks over to Kirk and stands at his side **looking at the viewscreen...

She stopped in her tracks....cold. "Captain Kirk?!" She gaped in surprise. "And you must be his first officer, Spock.." She approached them by Tom's position standing by the command chair,  
"Forgive me gentlemen,.. But it's not exactly everyday that you meet a living legend.. Or a pair of them." she chuckled,  
"I'm Kathryn Janeway of the Starship Voyager."

**Captian Kirk smiles his charming smile.."It is a **pleasure..to meet the Captian of this beautiful ship" **He stops in his tracks to say a beautiful ship but, **::Also a beautiful captian.:: She shook Kirk's hand and returned Spock's Vulcan salute. "Glad to have you here. It's been a rough ride so far. You've been updated as to our status...?" She caught Tom's nod of affirmation. "Good." I'll surmise you've already met the rest of my crew here.. Mr. Paris, Tuvok, B'Elanna,.. and fellow time travelers like yourselves,..

**Kirk looks at B'Elanna feeling something strange about **her...He believes she can pass as a Klingon but, he **has never meet a Klingon woman. He nods to her...

"Data, the Speaker, a future-time species, 8472,.. Here with me is Seven of Nine and ......Harry?!..."

**Captian Kirk nods to Harry and he takes a long look at **Seven of Nine and smiles to himself taking a mental **note..

" ..You're recovered! " Janeway marveled.

"Yes, Ma'am." he replied from his station at ops.

She returned his warm smile. "Glad to have you back.. and glad to BE back." she said to all as she sat in the center seat.

Tom ordered the computer to return command codes back over to Janeway and he took his place at the helm. Data stood respectfully by his side, holding a sleeping Spot in his arms.

Kirk and Spock stood by Chakotay's chair and Tuvok remained at Science. B'Elanna was monitoring engineering activites from her bridge terminal and Seven manned tactical, tying in stellar cartography remotely to her board.

Janeway regarded everyone in an all encompassing glance as she said, "Let's reiterate details, shall we?"

Ten minutes went by quickly and soon, everyone was aquainted with the bizarre circumstances surrounding their present predicament. The murders, the identities of the other temporal visitors...Right down to Q's role in it all thus far. Catching up was easy using the ship's visual logs.

Janeway could feel Kirk commiserate with her. His understanding was global and unique due to his being a captain as well. A working rapport was rapidly forged with him and with all crew members and passengers on the bridge.. Even the 8472 managed to link with Spock and then Janeway again in its usual communicative bond, but it released Tuvok who was fatiguing rapidly.

**Captain Kirks walks over to Janeway and he sits in the **seat next to her... **"There is something oddly familier with this."

Spot, the red tabby cat, remained oblivious to developments.

The turbolift doors drew the captain's attention for a moment as the two young ensigns, one man and one woman rejoined their captain on the bridge. Janeway motioned them forward. She addressed them, "Ensigns, what have you discovered?"

**Kirk reminds sitting next to her and he looks at the **Ensigns...

The red headed young man stepped forward, "Captain, we have made some progress identifying the cause of the subspace anomaly on the flight deck.. It is indeed impeding the warp nacelle telemetry. We have impulse engines only indefinitely until we neutralize the cause."

The young woman handed Janeway a data padd outlining their findings in detail. She summarized, "We managed to localize an isolating bandwidth the ship sensors could see using the magnetron scanner. There are objects arranged in a Q shaped pattern inside a retracted subspace pocket five meters in diameter. I've only managed to get silohuettes of the objects themselves and no further details..."

"Let's see them.." Janeway said.

The ensign pulled up a file on Janeway's chairside terminal that revealed twelve squat oblong shadows that matted "black" and absorbed all energy sources directed into them like a sponge. Janeway projected the image onto the main viewer.

Seven startled. Something about the vague shapes were familiar. But she could not quite remember how ...

The young man went on, "These shapes are indicative of constructs,  
captain, as opposed to some natural subspace phenomena spurred on by the Coordinate's effects."

"Any speculations from anyone here is welcome. We're all involved." She looked at all the faces ringing hers, "Can we isolate them somehow?" the captain wondered.

"Not at present." said the young woman, "We're working on it."

Janeway glanced at Tuvok in particular and at Spock. She sure hoped their sound Vulcan reasoning could logic out this puzzle quickly.. She turned forward, "Tom. Activate the main viewer. I want to see what's out there."

"Receiving telemetry..." B'Elanna announced in confirmation.

"Onscreen." Janeway ordered..

Their surroundings sprang into view with awesome clarity.. "Well,  
I'll be.. there are people here after all....." she said.

**Spock walks over to Tuvoks station...and he looks over **Tuvoks readings...

The Speaker recognized the panorama as well. It was the planet ringed by the same technology of the civilization responsible for the beacon pylon found on the last planetoid.

And Q's trail delicately overlaid a second shuttle trace down into its atmosphere..... Their trail, at long last, had come to an end.....

Janeway stood, "Tuvok, bring all sensors on line. Go to red alert."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------- (attachments)

Image: Voyager in orbit around a stunning brown ringed world.

Image: Viewer angle of a tech orbited viewscape of Q's world,  
Janeway and Paris in shot.

Image: Janeway's concentration at the viewscreen. Closeup.

*************************************************************************

From: "Everett, Katan" Subject: Re: [voyagerliveaction] CONTACT..... Date: Sun, 23 Apr 2000 12:25:18 -0500

And Q's trail delicately overlaid a second shuttle trace down into its atmosphere..... Their trail at long last, had come to an end..... Janeway stood, "Tuvok, bring all sensors on line. Go to red alert."

Harry worked away at his station, trying to make since of the readings he was getting. "I can't find where the flier landed exactly, Captain, but I can make a pretty good guess from their last known trajectory." he said calmly. "however the other vessel is still in orbit, no one is on board" He glanced at another screen at his station. "We won't be able to beam down, the atmosphere is too turbulent, so we'll have to take a shuttle, or land"

Tom glanced back at Captain Janeway "Shall I take her down?" ::I hope that all powerful being with the oversized ego didn't do anything bad to my ship::

****************************************************************************

From: "patti keiper" Subject: [voyagerliveaction] All hands...Blue alert Date: Sun, 23 Apr 2000 11:47:42 PDT

Tom glanced back at Captain Janeway "Shall I take her down?"

Janeway gave the viewscreen one long analyzing look before she spoke, "First things first, Tom. Harry's reasoning is sound. But the atmospheric turbulence is an unknown factor in this case. Transporters are an impossibility at this point so why is that shuttle craft empty?" She noted the stolen craft's orbit and decided not to tractor it aboard. It's weapons had been disabled. It posed no threat. "Where's Dax?" she said to everyone out loud. "See if you can locate her lifesigns. And B'Elanna,  
scan the planet's upper atmosphere for a window. A place that is calm enough for an atmospheric entry. Not for a shuttlecraft,  
but for Voyager herself."

The captain turned to the 8472, ::Speaker, That apparatus orbiting with us..Does it pose a threat? My sensors cannot get readings on them other than the visuals we are seeing now..::

The 8472 reaffirmed the captain's guess that the machinery bits were totally dead and inert, having been stripped by the time waves of the Coordinate. It shared that there were no "teeth" active or "Otherminds" in the orbital debris at all. ::That's a relief:: Kathryn sighed. ::Looking better and better.::

Kathryn glanced at Kirk and Spock who were carefully watching the proceedings. She caught the Enterprise captain's questioning glance, "Gentlemen, a lot of things have changed since your Enterprise days.. Voyager is capable of landfall on a planet's surface when no other options present themselves. I am considering just that."

::But what of Q? How do I know this isn't a trap within a trap?:: she thought.

B'Elanna spoke up, "I am discerning a pattern in the storms,  
captain. Another window is opening up over a mediterranean continent. The skies are relatively calm and clear. Q's trail registers as having entered that area but then the trace breaks up around 10,000 meters altitude. "

Captain Janeway fed B'Elanna's data into her own terminal, "Was the Delta Flier destroyed?" It was difficult to see for sure.

"No, captain. There's no debris carrying a Federation signature. He survived the trip down." the woman answered.

"Then that means we can go down there as well." Janeway whispered under her voice. ::I see no other way for us to get any answers::

She made her decision, and toggled a switch. "All hands. Prepare for a planetary approach vector. Go to Blue Alert.."

The overhead comm burst into activity as orders were carried out preparing the ship for landing. Crewman called out precheck after precheck that everyone heard clearly on the bridge. Janeway nodded her satisfaction.

::8472. Can HOME pull us out if we get into trouble either in the process of landing or from on the ground? Would you be able to help the ship or crew then?:: Janeway communicated.

The Speaker nodded affirmation, reassuring her that the living ship could reach any coordinate that supported life from its local dimension. It added that HOME would be waiting in a guard formation from orbit to protect Voyager and her crewman from harm.

The captain was convinced. "Tom, take us through that window to Q's last known trajectory point. To where he might have landed. We're going to look around for ourselves."

Tom whirled in his seat, "Course laid in. All thrusters are at station keeping. Atmospheric shields, responding. Just give the word, captain."

Janeway stood, "Do it." It was not long at all before things changed....

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------- (attachments)

Image : Voyager leaving outerspace and pluming into the Q world's atmosphere.

Image : Voyager skimming over an arid land tracing the length of a single green valley..

Audio : Tuvok activating combadge.. "This is Lieutenant Tuvok to all decks. We are preparing to land the ship. Go to blue alert and report to Code Blue stations."

**************************************************************************

From: "Everett, Katan" Subject: Re: [voyagerliveaction] All hands...Blue alert Date: Sun, 23 Apr 2000 20:58:32 -0500

Captain Janeway fed B'Elanna's data into her own terminal, "Was the Delta Flier destroyed?" It was difficult to see for sure. "No, captain. There's no debris carrying a Federation signature. He survived the trip down." the woman answered.

Tom breaths a sigh of relief.

The captain was convinced. "Tom, take us through that window to Q's last known trajectory point. To where he might have landed. We're going to look around for ourselves."

Tom whirled in his seat, "Course laid in. All thrusters are at station keeping. Atmospheric shields, responding. Just give the word, captain."

Janeway stood, "Do it." It was not long at all before things changed....

Tom exclaimed "Brace yourselves, this is going to be one hell of a ride." as the ship spun around to face the window of mildest turbulence.

At first it seemed it was going to be easy, Tom took Voyager down slowly into the upper atmosphere. Heavy clouds whirled around ship, it was hard to see what lay before them.

Suddenly the ship bucked to the side, sending Tom out of his seat. He grabbed the seat and hauled himself back up. What was on the viewscreen didn't please him a bit. The Ship had veered off course by a sudden down draft, it was spinning and headed at a not so ideal angle towards the surface fast. "oh shhi....." He exclaimed.

Quickly Tom tried the level the ship before they smashed into the ground. #Entering lower thermosphere# chimed the computer.

The ship shook once more, this time not nearly as bad. A few moments later the viewscreen cleared, Tom stopped the ship into a hovering position as they observed their surroundings.....

********************************************************************

From: "Matthew Joseph Savelkoul" .edu  
Subject: [voyagerliveaction] Preperations Date: Mon, 24 Apr 2000 20:36:56 -0500

Q carefully configured the sensor console before him, creating a dampening field around the delta flyer. This would prevent Voyager from determining an exact fix on his location. He glanced out the window of the Delta Flyer at K'Heyler and Dax outside,  
keeping an eye on them. He still didn't trust either one of them, but he didn't have much of a choice...the nature of this planet, being at the core of the Carousel Coordinate, limited his powers, although he tried not to let that on.

Q exited the ship and activated the masking field with his tricorder remotely. A sound caused him to look upward. He saw the magnificent sight of Voyager coming in and barely flying above the far off mountain range before resting down in a valley out of his line of sight near an active volcano. 'So they didn't jump to warp,  
' he thought, bemused at the secret reason why he did what he had to do in laying the subspace field, knowing it was for their protection from the time eddies in the Carousel.

Q and his makeshift crew had spent the past two weeks mapping the planet, trying ascertain the location of the underground base, which was heavily shielded from sensors. Q knew that the underground structure was nearby, hollowed out of cool magma tubes millennia ago. He would probably find the abducted members of his race there, along with the missing Voyager crew. Whether or not the captors were still there or the base was on autopilot,  
he had yet to find out.

He approached the two woman cautiously, getting telemetry readings from the underground structure nearby. They had work to do.

****************************************************************

From: Naomi Gothe Subject: Re: [voyagerliveaction] All hands...Blue alert Date: Tue, 25 Apr 2000 08:58:56 -0700 (PDT)

Captian Kirk braced himself in Chakotay's chair. He could not believe this amazing ship...She can land like nothing in his,  
so far, Starfleet career, had ever seen a Federation ship land herself before. Kirk turns his head to Spock who is grabbing on to Tuvok's console.

"Mr. Spock...To bad Mr. Scott isnt here to see this one?" Kirk smiles at his friend.

Mr. Spock lifts an eyebrow and looks at Kirk strangly, "Yes,  
Captain."

Kirk turns around and smiles to himself. He looks over to Janaway and then he shifts his eyes to Paris landing this huge ship..

His thoughts drifted to the Enterprise and how the hell he had ever found himself in the 24th Century with this beautiful ship that is lost in space herself. His mind felt like he just magically appeared in the 24th Century looking at the Voyager. Was it fate that the only thing they had left on the shuttle was lifesupport? Was he brought here to serve some purpose and... why?? He is 200 years behind the times here..Yes he can adjust to almost anything that is throw to him but, this time he felt like an old relic with very little imput on this mission..He wanted to have these people to explain what happened to the Enterprise or how in the hell they got here...They had no answers they were all throw here for some reason and some strange twist of fate.

He felt the ship land and he glanced to the viewscreen at the planet...He called to Paris, "Good landing Ensign."

He turns to Janeway, "You have a good crew."

**************************************************************

From: "patti keiper" Subject: In the desert,  
.. on a horse with no name.... Date: Tue, 25 Apr 2000 13:29:55 PDT

He felt the ship land and he glanced to the viewscreen at the planet...He called to Paris, "Good landing, Ensign."

He turns to Janeway, "You have a good crew."

The Captain regarded this twenty fourth century Horatio Hornblower in a new light.

She barely contained her amusement at his unknowing breach of protocol for sitting in the first officer's chair. She forgave him at once. ::My guess is that he desperately is trying to fit in. He doesn't like not being in control.::

"Thank you, captain." Janeway smiled, "I like to think so. We've been through alot together. It's not easy being stranded fifty thousand light years from home."

She toggled a switch on her armside terminal and activated Chakotay's station for Kirk, who startled at its flip up rotation, but who immediately grew curious and attentive to the logs presenting there.

Kathryn spoke, "Here's a complete account of Voyager's journey from Day One since we found ourselves in the Delta Quadrant,  
all the way up to now, in our current crisis. Ship's logs, archives, everything.. It might help you and Commander Spock get oriented to time and place more quickly, sir. I can honestly say I can use another starship captain's support, even from one who's from two hundred years out of the past. Mr. Tuvok can help you get situated with ship's systems and schematics over the next half hour. I hope you don't mind that I can't give you direct command authorization to crucial areas just yet. It's Starfleet regulation... ...234.6 of standard Starfleet protocol. Section seven,.. Paragraph 14. Any Star...." She was interrupted..

The golden shirted Kirk recited with her, word for word. ,."..fleet personnel from another Starfleet vessel of equal but disparate command rank shall defer.."

Kathryn broke off, chuckling, while Kirk finished her sentence.

He grinned at her while both Vulcan officers raised identical eyebrows.. ".. to that vessel's current commander. All access shall be curtailed accordingly to security level five restrictions..."

Janeway was impressed with Kirk's candor and easy acceptance,  
"I feel like I've just received one of Boothby's wittisims." she admitted, smiling, and folding antsy hands across her lap.

"Who?" Kirk asked.

"A gardener from the academy. He knew all the answers, and honed cadets into the best officers in his own unique, earth bound way. He's quite a character.."

"Boothby.." Kirk rolled the name over in his mouth, "I seem to remember a caretaker with that same nam--"

Voyager landed with a thud, and the moment was broken. Paris announced landfall, "We're on the ground, Captain."

Janeway stood, studying the viewscreen as she paced the floor in front of the viewscreen, "B'Elanna, Harry, what do we have out there? Lifesigns? "

B'Elanna spoke up from her terminal, "Readings are fuzzy and short range only. But I am reading two in the detectable area. One Trill, the other Humanoid, possibly Klingon."

::Dax! and that ambassador...K'Ehleyr. Wasn't it?::Janeway thought. "Locate their coordinates exactly. Any sign of the Delta Flier?" she asked aloud.

"None.. so far.. That volcano to the west is throwing off electro magnetics distortions, interfering with sensors. I can't get a good lock on Q's old emission trail." B'Elanna said.

Janeway focused on the Speaker. ::8472, can you scent it? Can you find the infant Home ship?::

8472 concentrated, :: "Flier" hides.. Its scenting close. I smells It near the steaming rock. I scents no deeper.:: it shrugged apologetically.

Janeway whirled back to the viewscreen, "Near that volcano? Harry, are the lifesigns registering there, too?"

The Ops officer nodded, trying to pinpoint more details. But they weren't forthcoming.

Kathryn turned toward her officers, thinking aloud ::Enough of this. I'm getting tired of being the fall guy.:: Then to all, speaking clearly, " I think it's time we become part of the solution and not the puzzle. Seismic scans show the volcano to just be a smoker, it's in no danger of eruption anytime soon. However, shuttle flight is too risky due to the pyroclastic residue in the atmosphere. I'm reading that transporters are viable for up to two kilometers distant."

She faced Tuvok, "Form an away mission. Everyone here is going along, even Dr. Bashir in sickbay, except for B'Elanna, Naomi Wildman, and the ensigns. Torres, you have the bridge. Keep a transporter lock on all of us. If a new storm breaks over us, I want a way out. And I want an open comm-line. Top priority. Have the doctor stand by with his mobile emitter. I want him available both shipside and with us if need be." Janeway took a deep breath, "Ensign, " she addressed the red haired man, "You're pilot grade two. Take over the conn station for Paris."

::Speaker, can you remain vigilant in the same way? Give us a safety net with HOME standing by?::

The creature nodded assurances. HOME would keep a shell of energy around Voyager in place of her own shields to protect against intrusion from the outside. The defense was foolproof. It would not impede the transporter locks.

"Then let's go. Everyone, you're with me." Janeway said. "We've alot of ground to cover."

An hour later, every person was fed, informed and refreshed. Janeway, Kirk, Spock, Tuvok, Data, Seven, Tom, Neelix, Bashir,  
and Harry were all ready. They all had tricorders and phasers,  
rifles and surveying supplies, safety and medical equipment,  
food and water rations for three days all bundled efficiently into easy toting, streamline backpacks.

The ragtag group of Voyager crew and temporal officers filed out into the open of a hot, dry world, squinting in the desert sunlight filtering through the stationary atmospheric window.

They were slowly making way towards the distant lifesign traces..

-------------------------------------------------------------

(attachment) Image : Blue landed Voyager in a desert with her crew disembarking on search.

*************************************************************

From: "E. Beltran" Subject: RE: [voyagerliveaction] Preparations Date: Tue, 25 Apr 2000 15:47:53 -0500

Dax eyed the klingon woman standing next to her. She could understand what Worf had seen in his first wife. K'Heyler stood next to her outside the delta flyer, having greeted her neutrally after Dax had walked up to the flyer after it set down on the planet's surface the two had worked with Q to search the planet's surface for any sign of the abducted crew and Q. The being Q had gone off too make a quick scan of the immediate area before returning to the flyer to reconfigure it to create some sort of field. Dax wondered at the secrecy, not sure if she could trust either K'Heyler or Q but glad to be alive at any rate. From her studies of the ships logs from the shuttle she knew just how far they were from Deep Space Nine. However, given the unusual circumstances so far she doubted that it would be completly impossible to return to the Alpha Quadrant given the will.

Dax was secretly pleased, thought mentally exhausted. She had been allowing the memories of Jordan to take over during their breaks. Containing the sociopath in a tightly constructed web of dreams and images that led him to believe that he was still in charge. Dax had a feeling that she would need his expertise again before everything was over, and did not want to relinquish the ruse she had for all intents and purposes pulled over his 'eyes'. Turning to the klingon woman next too her she caught her eye and nodded her head once. Over the past two weeks Dax had spent time sizing the woman up, matching what she had been told to what she had seen. Jadzia was impressed and had decided to reveal herself to the other woman. Not willing to keep any more secrets from Worf's first wife. "Greetings to the Son of Mogh's first wife, you honor me to finally meet the woman that he speaks so highly of." Dax spoke to the woman in klingon, nothing but respect in her words.

*********************************************************************

From: Naomi Gothe Subject: RE: In the desert, on a horse with no name.... Date: Tue, 25 Apr 2000 16:04:53 -0700 (PDT)

"Thank you, captain." Janeway smiled, "I like to think so. We've been through alot together. It's not easy being stranded fifty thousand light years from home."

Kirk smiles and he gets up from the commanders chair, "I took the closest seat I really hate being thrown around."

She toggled a switch on her armside terminal and activated Chakotay's station for Kirk, who startled at its flip up rotation,  
but who immediately grew curious and attentive to the logs presenting there.

He smiles.."thank you Captian."

He watched at Janeway talked to him thinking to himself what a amazing woman...He admire not only her beauty but, her intellagence...He smiled as she quoted starfleet prodical to him.

He went over to Tuvok and Spock for awhile and got information on how to use this 24th Century technology. He felt o.k now to seat in the chair next to Janeway and started reading about their adventures...

Tuvok gave Spock and Kirk a PADD so it would be easier to read..It could be transportable so the two men could be well briefed ...

Captian Kirk took the seat next to Janeway and reads. He was amazed that they have been though so much and how they stuck together like they did and he was right about what a amazing woman Janeway was.

His reading was interuped by the away mission but, this is the mission he was very interested in...So he departed with the rest of the group...

*********************************************************

From: "Myron Ojala" Subject: [voyagerliveaction] Oh, dear!...not another one... Date: Tue, 25 Apr 2000 23:35:46 GMT

Bashir found himself standing in a valley of astounding contrasts. The walls of the cliffs were the color of rust. The ground beneath everyone's feet was hard, compacted sand. Yet, near a river,  
the ground was covered in a brilliant green carpet of lush grass. ::This morning I was in a holodeck simulation. Now, I am fifty thousand light years from home in the company of some of the greatest Starfleet officers I've ever encountered.!::

Julian pulled out his tricorder for a brief scan of the surrounding area. The readings indicated that there was minor seismic activity only. ::That's strange.:: he thought. He began to detect an odd energy fluctuation coming from nearby. "Captain.." he shouted.

"Yes, doctor?" Janeway and Kirk said simultaneously as one. The two captains looked at each other and laughed. Kirk gestured a no after you move at Janeway. She gave Bashir a nod and Julian gave his report, "Take a look at this." Julian started walking towards her and Kirk when suddenly the ground began to give way under his feet. He was sinking! Already up to his knees..

Before he realized it, the sand was up to his chest.. He began struggling for his life... He took in a last gulp of air and then he was completely engulfed under its surface..

Then Julian felt something grasp an ankle from down below. Pulling him down deeper.. ::Something's got me!:: Struggling harder,  
the doctor tried to break free, but to no avail. In his mind he thought, ::Great I'm going to drown in sand.::

On the verge of blacking out, his body suddenly burst out into a space and into freefall. He landed hard fifteen feet down in pitch blackness onto his head. Something soft and dry broke his full impact. The doctor sat up violently choking on gritty sand. He couldn't breathe in at all. His throat was completely clogged. He caught a brief glimpse of a long tunnel of glowing crystals and the nature of the cushioning object.

It was a dessicated corpse.

Morbidly, he thought. ::At least I won't die alone.:: Then he keeled over, unconscious, giving up the impossible task of drawing breath..

******************************************************************

From: "Everett, Katan" Subject: Re: [voyagerliveaction] Oh, dear!...not another one... Date: Tue, 25 Apr 2000 19:44:43 -0500

Then Julian felt something grasp an ankle from down below. Pulling him down deeper.. ::Something's got me!:: Struggling harder, the doctor tried to break free, but to no avail. In his mind he thought, ::Great I'm going to drown in sand.::

Harry turned around at the sound of Julian's yelp, he leaped with desperate speed trying to grab Julian before he was too far down, he landed 5 inches too short.

Tom was close behind him, holding on to his legs. "Harry, what are you doing?"

Without thinking twice he dragged himself forward and reached down into the quicksand, the ground underneath his chest gave way, he was sinking.

Harry struggled franticly to get back up to land. Tom was trying to drag him back out, but to no avail, the sand dragged him in, and he was gone almost instantly.

"Harry...Harry....." Tom said in a soft voice.

Silence fell on the away team....

Meanwhile

Harry Kim fell out of the cealing of the cave, landing hard on the ground next to Bashir and something else that was lying on the ground. The cave smelled bad, Harry didn't really want to know what he was smelling.

Thinking quick he slapped his comm badge.

=^= Ensign Kim to away team *choke*, we ..chhhhh... 'wn here,  
we seem to be in some sort of cave under the sand, it seems artificially created......chhhhhhh....... this could not have occurred naturally. =^=

Tom tapped his comm badge =^= We're reading you Harry, but not very clearly. =^=

Harry had a hard time hearing Tom's reply, there was heavy interferance.

"We gotta beam them out of there" said Tom.

Down below....

Ensign Kim reached for his rifle, it wasn't there. ::Must have dropped it:: He waited for a few more minutes.

=^= Janeway to Kim, we can't beam you out of ....chhhhh,  
you'll have to find another .....chhhhhh.... =^= Kim glanced at Julian, seeing he had lost is phaser as well. =^= I "volunteer" Tom to come with us capt....chhhhh.... I'm not sure, but it looks like the'....chhh...hhhh.... 'ight be inhabited, Bring a few phasers Tom. =^=

Tom glanced at the captain for permission.....

***********************************************************************

From: "patti keiper" Subject: The hungry earth..... Date: Tue, 25 Apr 2000 20:06:00 PDT

Then Julian felt something grasp an ankle from down below. Pulling him down deeper.. ::Something's got me!:: Struggling harder, the doctor tried to break free,but to no avail. In his mind he thought, ::Great I'm going to drown in sand.::

Harry turned around at the sound of Julian's yelp, he leaped with desperate speed trying to grab Julian before he was too far down, he landed 5 inches too short.

"Bashir!" Janeway shouted. Everyone heard the sounds of an avalanche from the gaping hole the doctor had fallen through. "Stay back everyone!! It could cave-in even more!" she warned, pushing those nearest behind her.

Tuvok had already gotten out a rope and flung it hastily into the hourglassing funnel of cascading sand.

Kirk understood immediately, "Doctor! Grab onto the rope!" he shouted, taking a firm grip onto its end.

Janeway and the others flung themselves onto their stomachs each grabbing hold of the lifeline, ready to pull Harry and Bashir clear.

Tom was close behind him, holding on to his legs. "Harry, what are you doing?" Without thinking twice he dragged himself forward and reached down into the quicksand, the ground underneath his chest gave way, he was sinking.

Then Seven spoke, looking up from her tricorder, "That won't work. He's too deep! Three meters,...no,..five meters down." she looked up. "His fall has stopped. There's a cavern registering beneath us.."

The doctor sat up violently choking on gritty sand. He couldn't breathe in at all. His throat was completely clogged. He caught a brief glimpse of a long tunnel of glowing crystals and the nature of the cushioning object. It was a dessicated corpse. Morbidly, he thought. ::At least I won't die alone.:: Then he keeled over, unconscious, giving up the impossible task of drawing breath..

Harry struggled franticly to get back up to land. Tom was trying to drag him back out, but to no avail, the sand dragged him in, and he was gone almost instantly.

"Harry...Harry....." Tom said in a soft voice.

Silence fell on the away team....

Tom hit his combadge, =^=Paris to Voyager. Two for emergency beam out. Dr. Bashir's coordinates!=^=

Tense seconds rolled by.. then..

An ensign replied, =^=I'm sorry. sir.. All we got was his combadge. He must've been separated from it.=^=

::Oh hell...:: Kathryn swore. ::State of the art starship technology,  
.. And what good did it do me, huh? Absolutely NOTHING..!!:: she fumed.

Kirk had just broken out a phaser rifle to blast a new way in,  
when the monitoring tricorder's life sign tones changed.

"It's Bashir. He's in trouble." Neelix updated. "His lifesigns are weakening." The notes grew soured. "He's quit breathing."

"Damn it! Doctor, you're not making this easy for us." Janeway shouted., "Tom, get the medkit out. We're going to need your medic training." She sank onto her knees before the hole. "That's IF we get them out of there." She hissed in frustration.

The away team milled just outside the soft earth, not daring to go nearer the growing hole. It seemed they were horribly out of options.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile

Harry Kim fell out of the cealing of the cave, landing hard on the ground next to Bashir and something else that was lying on the ground. The cave smelled bad, Harry didn't really want to know what he was smelling.

Thinking quick he slapped his comm badge.

=^= Ensign Kim to away team *choke*, we ..chhhhh... 'wn here,  
we seem to be in some sort of cave under the sand, it seems artificially created......chhhhhhh....... this could not have occurred naturally. =^=

Tom tapped his comm badge =^= We're reading you Harry, but not very clearly....=^=

Then the helmsman's voice changed..=^=The Doctor! Check him,  
Harry!! He's in troub--!=^=

Harry had a hard time hearing Tom's reply, there was heavy interferance.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the sun's heat.

"Perhaps I can help, captain.." Data stepped forward, peering into the sand eating hole. He was holding the end of Tuvok's rope. "I believe my structure can safely traverse that distance."

Neelix spoke, "You don't know what is down there! You could be trapped, too."

Data returned a reply, "I do not need to breathe air, Mr. Neelix. I am in no danger."

Captain Janeway's face was filled with indecison, "Data. I'm not asking you to risk your safety for anyone. We still have some time to find another way! We could send the EMH... Use 8472...."

"No, captain. That will take too long. I see no viable way to secure the rope in a hurry. However, I am too heavy for the away team to pull back up. I will find another way to the surface. Get ready to haul the doctor to safety." the golden eyed android said firmly.

Data leaped into the hole....

"We gotta get them out of there" said Tom.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Down below.... Ensign Kim reached for his rifle, it wasn't there. ::Must have dropped it::

=^= Janeway to Kim, we can't beam you out of ....chhhhh,  
you'll have to find another .....chhhhhh.... =^=

=^=The Doct--!=^=she shouted again.

Kim glanced at Julian, seeing he had lost is phaser as well.

::But why is the doctor so silent?:: Kim wondered, He was still dizzy from his fall and confused, and he said,..

=^= I "volunteer" Tom to come with us capt....chhhhh.... I'm not sure, but it looks like the'....chhh...hhhh.... 'ight be inhabited, Bring a few phasers Tom. =^=

Tom glanced at the captain for permission.....

"Tom ! Harry must be still be stunned." she cried.

Janeway ordered, =^=Ensign Kim.. See to the Doctor..! His vital signs are failing.. Data's on his wa-- We've got to rescue the Doctor first=^=

----------------------------------------------------------- (attachment)

Audio : Harry-- "Voyager to Janeway." Janeway-- "Go ahead." Harry-- "We've got problems here."

**********************************************************************

END WEEK TEN RECAP 04-26-2K

WEEK ELEVEN RECAP 04-26-2K ()

*************************************************

From: "Catherine Cegla" .edu Subject: RE: [voyagerliveaction] Preparations Date: Wed, 26 Apr 2000 13:09:31 -0500

Turning to the kligon woman next too her she caught her eye and nodded her head once. Over the past two weeks Dax had spent time sizing the woman up, matching what she had been told to what she had seen. Jadzia was impressed and had decided to reveal herself to the other woman. Not willing to keep any more secrets from Worf's first wife. "Greetings to the Son of Mogh's first wife, you honor me to finally meet the woman that he speaks so highly of." Dax spoke to the woman in klingon, nothing but respect in her words.

K'Ehleyr raised an eyebrow and smiled. "You flatter me. Why?" she asked, not moving her gaze from the woman she knew only as Dax. She spoke the Klingon language, knowing it would benifit her in several ways. For one, she would be able to tell just how much this woman knew about her customs and culture. For another, if she came to trust this woman, they would be able to speak in a language only B'Lanna should be able to decipher,  
truly confusing anyone else. It was the old language, traditional and honorable, and few knew it outside the Klingon homeworld or high houses. She remembered Worf mentioning the being Q thought it sounded like the barking of dogs and refused to understand it. It could prove to be most valuable.

She waited for the other woman's reply, seeing the same look in blue eyes as she wore in her own. ::There's more to her than it may seem. She's definitely cunning, that is plain to see from her escape from the ship, but she also has a little something else. Something else that I believe a certain 'Son of Mogh' would find admirable, if not attractive. Just how well does she know Worf? And why was she referring to me as his *first* wife?::

*************************************************************************** From: Naomi Gothe Subject: Re: [voyagerliveaction] The hungry earth..... Date: Wed, 26 Apr 2000 11:47:34 -0700 (PDT)

Spock stood silently thinking of a logical solution to this sitution. He watched Capt. Kirk and Janeway as they try to pull the doctor and Ensign Kim out. This to him was so much like Jim...He always had to get right in there and get instant results...

Spock thought of Data, Tuvok and Seven..He know they together would have the greater strength but, it would be illogical to pull them out if something grabbed the doctor and Kim out..He holds his chin in his hand and thinks. It would be logical within a few minutes Jim would come over and asked for his imput. It was only logical..

Spock looks at Tuvok, "Illogical" as Kirk and the others try to pull the men out.."I believe that we need to look for another enterance...If it is a cave of some sort there must be a way in."

Kirk walks over and looks at Spock..."I need your imput."

Spock looks over to Tuvok and raises a brow..."I believe that we need to look for another enterance...If it is a cave of some sort there must be a way in. but, Captian I think that maybe too late unless it is very close.."

*****************************************************************

From: "E. Beltran" Subject: RE: [voyagerliveaction] Preparations Date: Wed, 26 Apr 2000 15:13:31 -0500

%K'Ehleyr raised an eyebrow and smiled. "You flatter me. Why?" she asked, %not moving her gaze from the woman she knew only as Dax. Jadzia remained still as she replied, "Worf has often spoke highly of you, and though I have never met you before I am impressed by your determination. The Son of Mogh would be honored to see how you have carried yourself during a time that is certainly nothing but trying."

Dax raised an eyebrow as she sensed Q moving out of the flyer and walking once more around the ship. The trill remained silent as she carefully studied the Q's movements while he made his way around the perimeter of the flyer and back, checking the integrity of the shield. Frowning in a very human way the being known as Q walked back up the ramp and into the flyer once more,  
intently looking at a reading on his tricorder. Jadzia turned back to the woman before her and awaited her reply.

****************************************************************************

From: "patti keiper" Subject: Re: [voyagerliveaction] The hungry earth..... Date: Wed, 26 Apr 2000 13:46:33 PDT

Spock looks over to Tuvok and raises a brow..."I believe that we need to look for another enterance...If it is a cave of some sort there must be a way in. but, Captian I think that maybe too late unless it is very close.."

"Maybe not" Kirks looks at Janeway,"can the Voyager scan the area and look for another enterance?"

Janeway didn't even look up at the Enterprise captain.

"I've already considered that, captain. We didn't even know these subterranean pockets were here and Voyager's sitting right on top of them." She hooked a thumb to the saucer looming almost over their heads. "The sensors are being deflected some how. As you see, communications are sketchy even from fifteen feet away...I was surprised the transporter locked on what it had a few minutes ago."

She stood, hitting her combadge once more, =^=B'Elanna! I am tossing a white noise emitter into the hole. Scan for its scattering emissions! Then try to broad band scrub a communications path to that specific area. I want to know what's going on down there.=^=

She tapped Neelix on the shoulder to see the tricorder readings on Bashir. They were not good. He had been nonbreathing for almost two minutes now. Janeway was no doctor, but she knew Bashir would start to suffer brain damage from lack of oxygen in another two minutes..

::Why doesn't Harry answer?:: she thought. ::And Data should've descended to their level by now...Maybe the avalanche separated Data from Harry and the doctor.::

She turned to Kirk. "I hope you have an option I don't know about because I'm fresh out of them."

************************************************************************** From: "Everett, Katan" Subject: Re: [voyagerliveaction] The hungry earth..... Date: Wed, 26 Apr 2000 19:48:11 -0500

Harry looked at the doctor, franticly he tried to revive him. He does the usual medical emergency procedures. He waited a minute, the doctor suddenly choked a lot of sand up, and started breathing again. Harry sighed in relief, the doctor wasn't going to die after all! he'd saved him. But the doctor was still unconscious.

************************************************************************ From: "patti keiper" Subject: Re: [voyagerliveaction] The hungry earth..... Date: Wed, 26 Apr 2000 21:12:22 PDT

Harry looked at the doctor, franticly he tried to revive him. He does the usual medical emergency procedures. He waited a minute, the doctor suddenly choked a lot of sand up, and started breathing again. Harry sighed in relief, the doctor wasn't going to die after all! he'd saved him. But the doctor was still unconscious.

An iridescent marker disk emitter, spraying light and heat and white noise suddenly dropped to the dusty floor of the tunnel.. It was an orientor for aligning communications and sensors. ::What th--??:: Harry thought.

Then there was a loud crackle from his second combadge, and a voice came through amazingly clear.. =^=Mr. Kim!! Can you hear me?=^= It was the captain.

B'Elanna's jury rig had worked. Communications were completely unimpeded from the away team party on the surface to Harry below.

There was no sign yet, of Data..

=^=Ensign...Report!=^=

****************************************************************************

From: "Everett, Katan" Subject: Re: [voyagerliveaction] The hungry earth..... Date: Sat, 29 Apr 2000 19:16:31 -0500

Then there was a loud crackle from his second combadge, and a voice came through amazingly clear.. =^=Mr. Kim!! Can you hear me?=^= It was the captain. B'Elanna's jury rig had worked. Communications were completely unimpeded from the away team party on the surface to Harry below. There was no sign yet, of Data.. =^=Ensign...Report!=^=

it took a few minutes for Kim to respond.

=^= Kim here, the Docter is breathing, but still unconscious,  
we need to get him out of here. =^=

Harry heard something else breathing heavily, it wasn't the docter... it was something else.

He looked down the crystal lined passageway in the distance,  
and saw a shadow fall against the side of the passage.

**************************************************************************** From : 'patti keiper' Subject : Creepy characters.... Date : 02 May 2000 01:57:22 GST

TANDEM POST via CHAT ROOM with "cassidy meyers"  
AND "patti keiper"

=^= Kim here, the Docter is breathing, but still unconscious,  
we need to get him out of here. =^=

Above, Janeway straightened. She eyed everyone ringing the hole. =^=Good work. Keep him stabilized. We're lowering a medkit to you now.=^=

The captain watched as Paris and Kirk manned the line with the medical equipment. In short order, Kim had the supplies. It contained the hypospray stimulants that would bolster Bashir out of his shock. There probably would be complications from his aspirating sand into his lungs. But, at least, they had more time to devise a way to get him out of the hole.

Tom looked as relieved as Kathryn felt. He grinned. She thought,  
::Another close call. Too many for one month's time.:: She crouched over the cave-in once more and tapped her combadge again.

=^=Janeway to Voyager. We've rescued the doctor. We're working on a way to expedite him to sickbay. In the meantime, see if you can localize any details about this region. I want to know why we haven't been able to scan anything underground. Even with a hole opened, nothing's registering.=^=

She knew B'Elanna, on the bridge, in command, wouldn't stop until she had found the cause of the sensor block. Circumstances seemed unlikely that the situation would change soon. Any exploration would have to be on foot using eyes and ears and a little ingenuity. It was all so odd. All of that orbiting mechanized debris were signs of an advanced civilization. Yet nowhere were there signs of anyone being close at hand. Except for their rough estimation of K'Ehleyr's and Dax's lifesigns readings from earlier by the smoking volcano.

The captain was glad that the mountain was no eruption threat. It looked very endstage even to Tuvok. The lay of the land suggested that the hot spot in the planet's crust in their area had long since moved on out to sea. The volcano was as good as dead. It's electromagnetic field still pulsed in defiance, confounding Voyager's sensor sweeps in waves.

Kathryn motioned for the rest of the away team to gather around her. "I know this has been unexpected. I certainly didn't count on having problems arise underneath Voyager's own shadow.. But,  
we've got to come up with a way to free Harry and Dr. Bashir. I want scouting parties to fan out in three directions. Captain Kirk was onto a sound idea. There may be other entrances leading below. Set your chronometers. Meet back here in a half an hour. I'll stay here with Seven to maintain contact with our buried crewmen. Take all precautions to safeguard yourselves and your technology. We know nothing about this planet. You've all been briefed on Q's group and their last known appearances. Keep an eye out for them. They're the reason we came here. Move out."

The captain watched as the others departed. She grew ansy. It was never a good idea to split up an away team. But there was no other option open to her. She raised her tricorder and saw the two lifesigns waver in and out of range, ghosting as real and then not. The interference was back, in force.

The captain noticed that Seven, too, was showing signs of being a little anxious as well... She attempted to lighten the situation by saying...

OOC-(out of character) -------- (Listen to audio clip) ;) Too funny...

BIC-(back in character) -------

Rolling her eyes, Janeway brushed sand off her trousers. She sighed and turned to the work at hand.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

On the bridge, things were bustling. B'Elanna was in the center seat coordinating the efforts to carry out Captain Janeway's last order. The Speaker was swaying in agitation as it kept contact with the away team.

Spot, the feline, was not content. He had paced continuously as soon as he saw Data leave the bridge. ::My person is gone. Why? I just found him::

8472 quested a bit to the small life ::I senses your people is not alone. "Spot" smells fear for no thing real. Come. Speak with the leading "B'Elana" for I's::

The red tabby regarded 8472 solemnly but did it's bidding. It was not everyday that he had a chance to "speak" with persons. Spot leaped up into Torres lap and nuzzled her neck.

The "Speaker" began, ::B'Elana Otherthing, I's gets HOME to scents the rock warrens holding the "Harry" and the "Bashir". I's tells it's shape to you in twenty body lengths circling. I sees only where sun's touch is warm air::

It conveyed a rough map into Torres head of the approximate nature of the tunnel and adjacent chambers surrounding the cave-in. Then it stiffened. ::An Other is near the Harry! I know it not!::

It was an intruder!

Harry heard something else breathing heavily, it wasn't the docter... it was something else.

He looked down the crystal lined passageway in the distance,  
and saw a shadow fall against the side of the passage.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

(attachments)

Image : The Speaker "presents" a map to B'Elanna.

Audio : Janeway- "Have a seat." Seven- "I prefer to stand." Janeway- "I keep forgetting."

*******************************************************************

From: "Everett, Katan" Subject: Re: [voyagerliveaction] Creepy characters.... Date: Wed, 3 May 2000 07:19:49 -0500

It was an intruder! Harry heard something else breathing heavily, it wasn't the docter... it was something else.  
He looked down the crystal lined passageway in the distance,  
and saw a shadow fall against the side of the passage.

Harry glanced around quickly, he did not have a phaser to defend himself with, if this was a hostile life form he'd be dead. He spotted a small alcove in the wall of the cave, it was just at the right angle not to be seen by the door.

Harry quickly dragged the doctor into the alcove, and pressed himself against the wall, hoping he'd not be noticed.

The creature entered, it was humanoid, waring a brown cloak,  
it was holding some sort of energy weapon in its hand.

Harry held his breath as it walked out into the middle of the room, the thing looked around. It glanced at right at Harry for a moment, but didn't see him. It turned around and headed back out where it came from.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief...

******************************************************

From: Naomi Gothe Subject: Re: [voyagerliveaction] Creepy characters.... Date: Wed, 3 May 2000 13:00:19 -0700 (PDT)

Captian Kirk and Mr. Spock left the rest of the party. They walked around a near by hill..

"Captain, why do you think they're would be another enterance here?" Spock asked..

"Spock, if there is a cave there is a enterance..and we are going to find it.." Kirk jumps over a rock..

Spock notices a opening on the side of the hill..."Captain?"

Kirk smiles and walks by and slaps Mr. Spock's shoulder..."lets go check out out.." Kirk pulls out the 24th Century phaser for his hostler..

Spock does the same.."Aye Captian.."

The two men approach the cave and walk inside.....

****************************************************

From: "patti keiper" Subject: [voyagerliveaction] The unforgiving sun... Date: Sun, 07 May 2000 08:31:18 PDT

Captain Janeway squinted into the sun's rays. The waiting was growing intolerable. It had been almost a full ten minutes since the away team had split into three parties to search for a way down into the mysterious tunnel after the injured and Harry.. She had heard no communication from him since the short message that the young Deep Space Nine officer had been rescued from choking..

Voyager's shadow no longer shielded those around the gaping cave-in hole. And it was hot..

Kathryn almost wished for the wind to shift the smoking volcano's plume over the red star's burning place in the greenish sky.

It stood to reason that they were not alone on this planet. For one, Q was here, with K'Ehleyr and Dax,.. somewhere nearby. They had the same goal as the wayward Voyager crew, to escape the Carousel Coordinate's Bermuda Triangle like grip. It was puzzling why she had been led to this world. Not much was evident above ground at any rate. No signs of buildings or fields or even roads... Maybe the hapless Harry was on to something when he reported the subterranean tunnel beneath their feet. The captain could use some counsel right about now.

Data had departed some time ago and had not been heard from since. He had pursued the Doctor's falling path down into the strange tunnel after him. Things were happening too slow. Kathryn'd give anything to be in the thick of things once more. It was easier that way.

The lifesigns were still manifesting in their fitful way on her tricorder in spotty static pulses. Their origin never really being pinpointed. But they were most definitely, Klingon hybrid and Trill. Of Q, there was no sign.

She startled Seven by standing up once again by the hole and shouting into the sky,..

"Q! It's your party!! Answer the damn doorbell!! I'm knocking!!"

Far across the plain, next to the Delta Flier.. Q looked up from his work. He thought out loud and its range swept wide to encompass Kathryn's mind. It touched her thoughts.

_____________________________________________________________

(attachments) Image : Q looking up from outside flier near an open conduit panel and smiling at us.

Audio : Q--"She's quite the little spitfire now isn't she?"

********************************************************************** From: Matthew Joseph Savelkoul msavelkoul01g... Date: Mon May 8, 2000 2:30am Subject: Inter Twine

Q looked up from the modifications he was making to the sensor array. He heard Janeway's thoughts, even out here...'She would do well to hone her psychic abilities,' he thought, 'That is if we ever get out of this in one piece,' he added.

Finally, the sensor grid was in place. He got a lock on the underground structure, pinpointing it's location exactly. He motioned for K'Helyer and Dax to come near him. They cautiously approached. Q thought for a moment, hesitiated, then sent Janeway the coordinates telepathically. 'That's why they are all here in the first place,' he thought.

Dax looked at him, puzzled. "Why are we waiting around?"

Q looked up at the Trill, "There are many hidden traps between here and the base. The temporal distortion is too great for me to teleport us there. Janeway and Co. will go first...pave the way, so to speak, for us." He grinned and got back to modifying the transporters so they could eventually beam near the entrance of the underground complex.

******************************************************* From: patti keiper Date: Thu May 11, 2000 6:43pm Subject: Re: Intertwine..

Q looked up at the Trill, "There are many hidden traps between here and the base. The temporal distortion is too great for me to teleport us there. Janeway and Co. will go first...pave the way, so to speak, for us." He grinned and got back to modifying the transporters so they could eventually beam near the entrance of the underground complex.

Kathryn staggered, suddenly dizzy. She caught a flash of presence from Q and, mindfully aware of its origin,.. commited every detail to memory. It was a route which lead to the heart of the tunnel network beneath their feet. And an entrance was not too far away. Kirk and Spock had wandered toward that direction a short time ago.

Laced within the subterranean planetary map was a broader one of Voyager and HOME's position within the Carousel Coordinate and this planet's location within a lavendar grid as construed by a computer program Q had been working on earlier set inside one of the Delta Flier's algorithms. This new map glowed eerily on Janeway's tricorder.

"Captain?" Seven asked, grabbing her arm.

"I'm all right. Q just left a calling card. As soon as the away team returns, we have to rendevous with Captain Kirk and Spock. I believe they are on the right trail after all." She made sure the signal enhancer was still fanning its tacit field and hit her combadge,

=^= Janeway to Kim. We've found a way down. I've just been shown exactly where you are now and where we should head next. Hang on. From this new data, Kirk and Spock should be right there with you in ten minutes. The rest of the away team will follow shortly. We'll deal with Bashir when we arrive and double back with him to sickbay. Then, I want us to accomplish a few things...Looks like our train has finally come into the station..=^=

=^=Understood=^= came Kim's crisp reply.

The young ensign studied Julian's face and was satisfied with his vital signs readings. The enivprovaline had worked. The hypo had brought the unconscious doctor out of crisis. Now, there only remained the task of waiting.. For anyone.. Data was surprisingly still absent.. That was an uncomfortable thought.

So far, Kim's little brown hooded friend had not returned.

-------------------------------------------------------------------- (attachment) Image : Outer space, the Coordinate outlined in a navigational grid in lavendar with Voyager's position marked in numbers.

************************************************************** From: Everett, Katan Date: Thu May 11, 2000 10:15pm Subject: Re: Intertwine..

The young ensign studied Julian's face and was satisfied with his vital signs readings. The enivprovaline had worked. The hypo had brought the unconscious doctor out of crisis. Now,  
there only remained the task of waiting.. For anyone.. Data was surprisingly still absent.. That was an uncomfortable thought.

So far, Kim's little brown hooded friend had not returned.

Kim heard the sound of footsteps down the passage way. ::Theres no way the captain got here so quickly...::

Kim pressed himself against the wall, holding his breath, and hoping that the doctor remained silent.

Two Hooded people entered, both had some sort of weapon slung over their shoulders. They came into the room, looked around,  
and then proceeded to pick up the rotting corpse that Julian had landed on.

They walked quickly out of the room, Kim let his breath out... :: Hope they get here soon... ::

***************************************************************** From: Cassidy Meyers Date: Sat May 13, 2000 01:01am Subject: The snare.

On the Home's bridge, the Speaker sensed a communique between the "Janeway" and the leaderthing "B'Elana" . It was simple orienting that any being would do in adverse surroundings.

8472 focused closer on Otherthing.::Whats its?:: "Janeway" was agitated. One of hers was caught in the earth covering. :: The "Bashir" with "Harry" fall-ses. HOME sees them. The "Janeway" want-ses them free!:: 8472 tightened ITS HOME's sense into an eye vigil within the radiation band it could see from the sun's heat streaming into the cave-in. The "Bashir" was being darkened.

::Fear!!:: The Speaker thought. IT "reached" with HOME's hands but could not get to the "Bashir" or "Harry". Something in the ground covering was impeding the attempt. 8472 shifted ITS weight and frowned. ::A long darkened People was there. Its life had fled long ago from the now::

The "Harry" was thinking it was a "corpse". ::Whatis? This is?.. "Corpse" blocks HOME's shift-placing. I's cannot "Clutch" the buried otherthings. The "corpse" masks the way::

IT regarded the "Spot" in the "B'Elana's" lap. IT saw how the leaderthing "talked" with "Janeway" and then IT learned that the "Bashir" life was no longer darkened, his life strength took back its grip. The doctorthing would live.

8472 decided to wait for the outcome. Soon, the "Janeway" separated the Peoples to search. Then, the Speaker "heard" the non-speaking one. ::Q? It helps Otherthing. It is tasting open talk about the earth covering place beneath Home.:: The 8472 read "Janeway's" mind and learned the same mapping detail of the underground complex and of Home's, the "Voyager's", placement in the Trap. ::AH!! I sees beyond the sun's touching in the covering!! I KNOWS now.::

Then IT saw "Harry's" brown hoods. They tasted strange. But no danger scented off of them. They took the darkened "corpse" and left. Suddenly, the living ship, HOME, strained, and its Clutching finally Grabbed. The strange energy field emanating from the mouldering dead people was gone with the strange peoples. The "Bashir" transposed onto the surface at Otherthing's feets.

8472 saw the "Janeway" kneel before the not-now "Bashir" and IT was enveloped with her in joy.

Even the "Harry" still down below scented relieved. ::Now, the peoples can go into the covering to sees where HOME cannot. The "Bashir" is saved.::

8472 watched the scene below unfold. IT thought to the "Spot". ::Tells the "B'Elana" the darkened one comes to Home soon. I brings him up for "Janeway".::

The feline swiveled a surprised ear and then did just that.

*****************************************************************

From: Naomi Gothe Date: Mon May 15, 2000 2:33pm Subject: Re: Kirk the Hero...

Captian Kirk and Mr. Spock made there way though the cave. Spock had to make a few tunnels to get through.

"Mister Spock?" Kirk looks down a corridor, "This doesnt look like a cave anymore."

Spock lefted a brow..."I guess Captian your human stubborness has us close to the doctor and the ensign."

Kirk grins, "My human stubborness is what makes me a good captain..I get what I need."

Spock raises a brow and follows his captian.

The step on a smooth surface. The are in a large open room with the mountian rock as a ceiling and the walls rough as the rock itself...It is lifeless and abandon to Kirk's and Spock's eyes.

"Well Captian." Spock looks at Kirk,"I hate to point out the obvious."

"yes it does look like a underground complex of some sort..Why don't you check it out why I look for Kim and Bashir."

"aye sir" Spock would not mind looking around this interesting place..

Kirk crawls back in the hole and moves back though the cave. "Kim...Bashir!!". Kirk sees a opening to the cave and he sees Kim cornered and Bashir still out on the ground. Kirk pulls out his weapon and looks at the two hooded people.

Kirk steps behind one of the hooded people and grabs them by the neck with his arm.."Put the weapons down."

The hooded person does not move or say a word.

"We are on a mission of peace. These two are hurt." Kirk says in his demanding voice.."Let them two go."

The other hooded one looks at Kirk with weapon aimed. ______________________________________________

Meanwhile, Spock is exploring the complax and it's equipment. It was a language he has never seen before. He still trys to find some meaning behind it. Then he feels a gun on his back.

He lays his hands flat on the console.....

******************************************************* From: "Everett, Katan" Subject: [voyagerliveaction] Disrupter fire Date: Wed, 17 May 2000 20:50:51 -0500

Harry watched as suddenly Bashir disappeared in the beam of an alian transporter.

:: Oh god, what happened. :: Harry stood up, and looked around.

:: About time I get out of here.::

Harry slipped silently to the door, and glanced around the corner. He saw an artificial corridor form about 20 feet ahead in the tunnel. Two men were walking down the hall, dragging the body of the poor soul that had perished in cave before he got there. The Ensign quickly moved forward to a rocky outcropping, but he didn't notice a small indentation in the ground. Harry tripped and landed, making a slight "oouf" sound.

The Cloaked Figures turned, and saw Harry Kim. One yanked its disrupter out, and fired. Harry jumped behind the rocky outcropping and the blast hit right where he had been standing.

then.....

Kirk steps behind one of the hooded people and grabs them by the neck with his arm.."Put the weapons down."

The hooded person does not move or say a word.

"We are on a mission of peace. These two are hurt." Kirk says in his demanding voice.."Let them two go."

The one Kirk is holding breaks lose while the other fires a blast at Kirk who quickly dodges the incoming shot.

The other hooded one looks at Kirk with weapon aimed.

The one not facing Kirk rushes forward towards Kim, Harry grabs the mans leg, the hooded man falls hard, dropping his weapon. Ensign Harry Kim thumps the man on the back, he falls down limply. He snatches up the disrupter pistol stands up and points it at the remaining hooded figure....

**************************************************************************

END WEEK ELEVEN RECAP

WEEK TWELVE RECAP 05-18-2K ()

******************************************************

From: "patti keiper" Subject: Uptempo Encounter.. Date: Thu, 18 May 2000 11:43:00 PDT

Harry watched as suddenly Bashir disappeared in the beam of an alian transporter.

:: Oh god, what happened? :: Harry stood up, and looked around.

Janeway nearly fell over in relief when 8472 delivered its telepathic message. Bashir was on his way to her. She sank to the ground with a medtricorder on autoscan next to her.

Right under her hands, the young doctor materialized covered in grit and dust. 8472's targeting ability was uncanny.

At first, Janeway thought Julian had expired, he was so still. But he was very much alive. Harry had seen to that and made it possible.

"Tom.. Get the medkit. I don't like how he sounds." The unconscious doctor's breathing was raspy and bubbling from the dirt encrusting his lungs. Kathryn eased his head back, making sure he had easy access to air. His windpipe was clear for the moment but his pulse was racing.. Shock was making a comeback and his face was cool in spite of the heat.

She injected another stimulant into his neck and watched his vitals change on her tricorder. "That's better. We've got to get him to sickbay. Let's move him out." The captain nodded to the two ensigns hovering nearby. They had just arrived back from their scouting mission. Soon, the other two landing parties arrived too. But Kirk's group was suspiciously absent. The captain tapped her combadge.

=^= B'Elanna. We have the doctor. Tell the EMH to expect him. The electromagnetic interference is growing and my readings indicate we won't be able to pull off any more transporter tricks for a while so I'm sending him with the ensigns to the port landing strut turbolift. Have the EMH meet them en route.=^=

=^=Understood.=^= Torres replied from her place on the bridge. She gestured to her tactical officer to carry out those orders. =^= But what about you? Soon, you'll be out of contact with the ship.=^=

The captain made eye contact with Seven and asked her to see if she could locate Kirk's away team nonverbally with a toss of her head.

Seven nodded and turned to start tracking their traces in the sand. Janeway knew that Seven would remain within eyesight and report back any progress locating them.

"Easy.." Kathryn cautioned as the two ensigns bore Bashir toward the ship's location behind them, "Watch his vitals." She reluctantly let her grip go on his arm. It was never easy to leave wounded crew.

Then she turned to the hole at her feet. Again, she opened a link, =^= Harry. We've got the doctor safely to the ship. What's your status?=^=

There was no reply and sounds of a commotion from below and a cloud of disturbed dust arose from the cave-in. The unmistakable sound of disruptor fire pierced the air. Janeway flattened to the ground, as did the newly arrived away team parties for protection.. She drew out her phaser. "Harry! Respond!!"

The sounds of struggle ceased. All held their breath for a sign of anything good except the nightmare image flashing through their heads. Anything.. good. Anything at all.

Janeway made a tactical decision. "Stand back everyone." She aimed her firearm near the only target she could see. Two inches to the left of the emission emitter still spraying its orienting energies.. She fired her warning shot.

Kathryn then tapped her combadge to Seven,..

She said, (Listen to sound bite)

She had to get down there. Now!! By the quickest possible means. Harry might be in danger. Only Seven could find their route.

------------------------------------------------------------ (attachments)

Image : Janeway firing a rifle in a dark place.

Audio : J- "Seven, we could use a little of that Borg efficiency right about now.."

*********************************************************** From: "Amiee Jo Fielder" Subject: [voyagerliveaction] First Contact Date: Sat, 20 May 2000 00:16:09 CDT

Seven was following the footsteps of the men she was tracking,  
between the map Q was kind enough to send them, and the faint markings in the sand, her task would not be too difficult.

As she continued, she finaly "discovered" the away team, all of whom were breaking almost every precious Starfleet rule about "first contact".

"James T. Kirk!" Seven shouted above the rucus, "Lower your weapon!" she said, raising her own, level with his eyesight.

The short little brown hooded creatures were barely tall enough to come up to Seven's shoulders, much less be any sort of a threat.

Kirk lets go of his hostage, and double checked that the alien Harry had been fighting was out, not realizing that Seven's weapon tralied him wherever he went.

Seven stepped forward to the tiny alien brown hood and knelt to its level. "We do not mean you any harm. It was a misunderstanding." She says as she turns and raises an eyebrow at Kirk. "Where is the other member of your party? The Vulcan?"

Kirk looked around in sudden awareness that his friend was missing.

"#*)#)$)" the alien chirped. The translating component on Seven's combadge strained to make sense of the gibberish. It cleared at once in a minute or so. "...Why??" it said as it rubbed its throat and looked at the Enterprise captain. "We were conveying our fallen, recently discovered, to its internment. A sacred rite.. Whyy??"

Seven saw Harry looking a little ragged, "Lieutenant, are you injured?"

--------------------------------------------------------------

(attachment) Image : Seven in a dark suit in a shadowed corridor.

*******************************************************

From: "patti keiper" Subject: A little morbid mystery Date: Fri, 19 May 2000 23:05:14 PDT

"Easy,..." the holodoc cautioned as Dr. Julian Bashir recovered on the surgical biobed. "I've just awakened you from a pulmonary lavage procedure. You may still be a little disoriented. You'll be pleased to note that no trace of foreign material remains in your lung tissues."

Julian coughed experimentally, not quite trusting the computer's diagnosis completely. He was surprised, things sounded clear and dry even to his practiced ear. ::Remarkable::

The EMH interrupted his musings, "If you've sufficiently reaffirmed my prognosis come take a look at this. It's telemetry from the away team's position. Our engineer has routed the information to sickbay. Apparently, the captain wanted me on standby on this mission and had the relay established so I could be kept up to date."

Bashir arose, setting aside the silver blanket.. He was clothed already in a new uniform. He moved to the console the Doctor was indicating..

The holodoc's voice pitched in excitement, "Interesting.. This is a total scan of the region around the hole where we rescued you. It shows normal EM, and infrared and visual white light one would associate with a planetary scan with sensors set to read passively, But here..."

Bashir saw a strange spike that rose in a tachyon bandwidth that emanated from what appeared to be a corpse being borne away by two aliens whose biosignatures were being masked.. They were only "visible" to sensors by the heat gradient differential projected around their shapes onto the wall in the form of shadows..

"The dead alien tissues are exuding temporal byproducts one would have if it were killed in a temporal inversion accident. Someone is tampering with time down there and this individual got caught in a "misfire" attempt, .. Probably from an experiment of some kind."

Bashir's curiosity was peaked and he bent to closer see the data. It was odd, the underground complex was riddled with blank areas in scan not detectable by Voyager's sensors. Q's map was visually crystal clear but only that.. No other information could be obtained by the away team.. It looked to be the beginning of an investigation.. At least, Julian could help a little..

He bent to work with the EMH to analyze things, coordinating with B'Elanna on the bridge, and then onto Janeway via the Speaker's telepathy.

Julian was feeling quite well by the time he was juggling EPS conduits in the cargo bay for a juryrigged temporal scanner he and the EMH were building in sickbay.. The device would act as a "temporal" flare detector and would notify the crew on the surface, about the presence of any more alien corpses.. They would be breadcrumbs.. pointing the way into the heart of the complex and to its mysteries as yet unveiled by Q.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Soon, the surface away team was current with sickbay's ingenuity.. "Good work, doctors.." Janeway congratulated. "I'm sure we'll be needing your guidance."

Janeway looked up from the entire away team filing into the cavern Kirk and Spock and Seven had entered, toting their packs of equipment and rations.. She only had her tenuous contact with 8472 as her link with the bridge.. It would have to do.. But first things first.. No one entered the cave without having a drawn phaser..

There had been no word yet from Seven or Harry as to their current situation. Kathryn knew Kirk was probably in the thick of it as well. From the map on her tricorder and from the one blazed into her memory from Q.. The bottom of the hole Harry and Bashir had fallen into was just around the corner....

---------------------------------------------------------

Q looked up from his work and then at Dax/Joran and K'Ehleyr outside his position as smiled.. His mice were dutifully fulfilling their part. Janeway and the away team had just entered the tunnels of the underground complex. He carefully masked his thoughts from the Voyager captain as his excitement grew..

He shouted with glee... " (sound bite) "

-------------------------------------------------------------

(attachments) Image : Bashir outside of a shuttle, seated.

Image : Tuvok and Janeway with phasers, intensely surveillant,  
in a dank tunnel.

Audio : Q-- (chipper) Goody! A challenge! This is going to be fun!!

***********************************************************

From: "Everett, Katan" Subject: Re: [voyagerliveaction] First Contact Date: Sat, 20 May 2000 08:05:35 -0600

"#*)#)$)" the alien chirped. The translating component on Seven's combadge strained to make sense of the gibberish. It cleared at once in a minute or so. "...Why??" it said as it rubbed its throat and looked at the Enterprise captain. "We were conveying our fallen, recently discovered to its internment. A sacred rite.. Whyy??" Seven saw Harry looking a little ragged, "Lieutenant, are you injured?"

Harry stands up, still pointing his barrowed disrupter at the hooded creature that he had jumped on. "I'm ok seven, I've just been in this cave for the past hour, and had to tackle this guy" He nods his weapon at the creature lying on the ground staring up at him. "If their so friendly, why did they fire at us?".....

**************************************************************

From: Naomi Gothe Subject: Re: [voyagerliveaction] First Contact ] Date: Sat, 20 May 2000 19:32:44 -0700 (PDT)

"James T. Kirk" Seven shouted above the rucus, "lower your wepon" she said, raising her own, level with his eyesight.

Kirk looks at Seven..."And you know it is agianst Starfleet regulations to pull a weapon on a Starfleet, Captain?"

Seven inqures him about Spock.."Mister Spock is exploring the underground complex we have found a couple of paces over. I am sure if anyone well get what is going on here is my Science officer." tells her in a short, irrated voice hating his autority questioned..

Kirk looks over to Kim and Seven and the hooded creature..Kim came to Kirks defense when Seven asked him if he was injuried...

***Harry stands up, still pointing his barrowed disrupter at the hooded creature that he had jumped on. "I'm ok seven, I've just been in this cave for the past hour, and had to tackle this guy" He nods his weapon at the creature lying on the ground staring up at him. "If their so friendly, why did they fire at us?".....***

Kirk glares at Seven not finish with embrassing him in front of the crewman..."and please do not question my skills as a captian, Miss..I have been doing this job for a long time."

Kirk walks over to the hooded figure and pulls off the hood...and grabs his by his collar.."Now tell us the truth about this place?"

*****************************************************

From: "Everett, Katan" Subject: Re: [voyagerliveaction] First Contact Date: Sat, 20 May 2000 23:27:35 -0600

Kirk glares at Seven not finish with embrassing him in front of the crewman..."and please do not question my skills as a captian, Miss..I have been doing this job for a long time." Kirk walks over to the hooded figure and pulls off the hood...and grabs his by his collar.."Now tell us the truth about this place?"

The creature's hood comes off, Harry stands back in shock. Inside that hood was, Captain Janeway!

***

"Captain, we better get down there, they may need help." Said Ensign Paris to Janeway. They headed down the tunnel in the direction that Kirk and Seven had gone. Paris rounded the corner,  
seeing Kirk bent over a humanoid shape. He looked at it more closely, it was B'Elanna! "What the hell do you think your doing?" Paris runs up to kick and pushes him away. He offers his hand to B'Elanna, he notices she's waring a brown cloak. Harry exclaims "what are you doing down here captain?" "Captain?" Says Tom,  
glancing at at B'Elanna. Just then the real captain Janeway comes around the corner. B'Elanna shoves Paris away, and runs down the corridor deeper into the underground complex........

****************************************************************

From: "patti keiper" Subject: Mimicking defenses.... Date: Mon, 22 May 2000 02:54:17 PDT

Just then the real captain Janeway comes around the corner.

"B'Elanna" shoves Paris away, and runs down the corridor deeper into the underground complex........

Kathryn instinctively sensed what had just happened judging by the high color on Kirk's face, the confusion on Tom's and the unconscious alien at Harry's feet along with Seven's armed and angled stance. "Let him go!" she shouted in a command tone..

No one moved while the desperate alien made a hasty retreat without his companion or weapon.

She then nodded to Tom to check the fallen alien. "Make sure he's all right." Paris bent to examine the alien with a medtricorder. Harry seemed to be none the worse for wear so Kathryn briefly put a hand on his shoulder before turning to the Enterprise captain..

Janeway set her mouth in a firm line, "Captain,... walk with me.." The two of them made for one corner of the tunnel discreetly out of earshot. "I don't know what kind of vigilante protocol you think you were following just now. First muscling into a first contact race, who were clearing indulging in a sacred ritual..." She indicated the body with its new face paint markings and the fact that its limbs had been arranged in a position of repose, ".. and then manhandling their people using violence.. A lot of things have changed since your day, Captain. We no longer use seat of the pants diplomacy.." Kathryn let her anger show just enough to relay her point of view. "How can we get our answers now? Hmmm? By interrogating THIS one?" She indicated the alien just awakening under Tom's ministrations. The hint of sarcasm in her voice carried no sting, just total concentration. "You are a LONG way from home, captain. And so am I. Let's try to work together here for the future..of BOTH our crews. Let's just hope we can salvage this situation..."

Everyone in the cavern froze in place at this little exchange..

In a quiet voice, Harry told Janeway that he had been fired upon but only when the alien had been surrounded by surprise..

Kirk cooled a bit and began to see the Voyager captain's view. He WAS out of place and time. ::Perhaps I overeacted...:: he thought.

Kathryn watched as the brown hood regained its consciousness. "Don't be frightened.. See?..." She took off her phaser from its clip and set it on the ground. "I mean you no harm.. We need to find a way out of the temporal trap holding us here. Can you help us?"

The alien's features morphed into first B'Elanna's face, then Spock's and then settled into a lizard like visage with large gentle eyes.. It resembled the tetrion message Gecko sent to Voyager and Janeway's mind while she was ill in sickbay at the first planetoid they encountered before finding this one. ::Chameleon-ic ability? Could this individual be one of the Learned Ones were searching for?::

The alien got to its feet, keeping its back to one wall. Well away from the away team. It rubbed its shoulder in pain where Harry's blow had struck it.. "You are like the others... I....don't know if..Wait... here.." it said, and then it fled down the corridor after its companion.

A dusty companel flared to life behind the away team.. It showed an ominous image in a frozen hologram glowing in the rock.. A representation of a Borg sphere..

Everyone began talking all at once...

------------------------------------------------- (attachment)

Image : Janeway turns to her crew in shock at encountering a Borg Sphere image within religious ruins.

******************************************************************

From: "Crystal-Lee" Subject: [voyagerliveaction] Intendant Really arrives! Date: Mon, 22 May 2000 20:57:34 -0700

The Intendant stirred and awoke looking around her and not remembering a thing. She was on her ship,that much she could tell...but where exactly was her ship? She looked around discovering that everyone on the bridge was either dead or unresponsive. Dragging herself over to the console, she turned the view screen on. Before was a large planet and a ship much bigger then her own. "Computer...identify that ship". #Federation Star Ship Voyager# "Voyager? That ship had ended it's journey 5 years ago and had retired in the mirror world..hmm position?" The Intendant muttered while holding her head. #Unknown# The Intendant sighed "Well atleast the computer is operational. What the hell, I might as well see what's going on down there on that planet," she said before transporting herself down. She rematerialized in a small cave hole. Looking around, the Intendant heard voices "What in the devil...."

***************************************************************************

From: Cassidy Meyers Date: Wed May 24, 2000 4:24am Subject: The Listener comes.. (My second character)

On the bridge, the Speaker reared in distress at the image of the Borg sphere on the holoprojecting wall IT got from the "Janeway's" mind eye at the base of the religious ruins at her feet. ::Its is THEM,.. the Others.. I sees the souless ones! The warren's technology has THEM in the not-now. Is safe. I scents no spore in the now. Come!! I's helps yous SEE the why...HOME clutches the Listener to yous, "Janeway". This Othermind is far reaching peoples.. Nexus has cleansed essence of she. I sends!!::

She had barely enough time to form a question in her mind when a crackle of plasma energy burst green and tendriled into the air from the very rock.

All the away team members including the "Janeway" startled. The wall holo changed to the visage of an arch enemy the Voyager commander knew from antiquity. It was Moriarty!! He was not real,.. and yet...

The image's mouth spoke,.. (sound bite one.)

An equally bright swath of peach miasma opened in the ceiling over their heads and a figure was conveyed in a tunnel of rays to the sandy floor near them. A woman in purple robes and hat advanced with folded hands in sleeves. She went immediately over to the two captains and faced them with an intense expression,  
.. "Captains, I was brought here by the Speaker to aid you... (second sound bite.)

The woman flung out a hand and the projection of Moriarty was silenced with a gesture of power, "That program was crafted by the Learned Ones you are seeking. It was they who worshipped the Borg millenia ago and and paid the price for dropping their guard. Now, the Coordinate is all that remains of the protective shield they erected as the Borg advanced on their worlds and destroyed their civilization from inside their holy shrines. These corpses left in the tunnels were the Learned's clergy,  
the scouts sent on ahead to reason with their Borg Overlords. "

"Eventually, the Borg moved on and now, there is only what you see that remains. Only a few pitiful clans of religious fervents,  
fighting over who's fault it was who let the Borg come in their midst as deities, live on this planet. Most are here, underground,  
surviving like primitive refugees on the tatters of machinery left to them, crippled and scattered like vermin. This is only one complex, captains. Three others lie below the volcano to the west. I believe it is in one of those where the knowledge of the way out exists.. We must go there.."

Captain Janeway stepped forward, surprised at her lack of alarm at this mysterious new arrival. She hadn't even considered drawing her phaser.::I know.. that I am in no danger:: she whispered to herself. A moment later and she spoke the question on everyone's lips.. "Who are you?"

The shrouded woman folded her hands respectfully across her stomach, "I am Guinan,... the Speaker's Listener.."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------- (attachments)

Audio : Moriarty-- I have been stored in memory for God knows how long and no one has given me a second thought!!

Audio : Guinan--We need to talk. Some how, this,.. This is all wrong. This is not the way it's supposed to be..

Image : The classic mysterious hostess from Picard's Enterprise..

**************************************************************************

From: "patti keiper" Subject: The Why..... Date: Fri, 26 May 2000 03:08:43 PDT

Captain Janeway stepped forward, surprised at her lack of alarm at

this mysterious new arrival. She hadn't even considered drawing her phaser.::I know.. that I am in no danger:: she whispered to herself. A moment later and she spoke the question on everyone's lips.. "Who are you?"

The shrouded woman folded her hands respectfully across her stomach, "I am Guinan,... the Speaker's Listener.."

TANDEM post in communication with AND VIA CHATROOM of voyagerliveaction..

::Guinan? Picard's Guinan? Then Data should know who she is!:: the captain thought triumphantly.::If only we knew what has happened to him.::

"Guinan, I'm Kathryn Janeway of the Starship V-" she began then broke off at the dark woman's slow nod of recognition. That took her by surprise.. ::How could she possibly know who I am ?::

Then she realized, that the 8472 had probably been keeping her linked as well from where ever she originated from.

"Forgive me, Guinan. That's quite a lot of data to sift through. I have to find the race indigenous to this planet to discover the way out as soon as possible. I am missing most of my crew.. We have to leave to go search--"

Guinan again gave her that arresting, mild smile. "They are here, captain. Don't you feel them? They were taken for a reason. And we do have a problem. That volcano's been interfering with your ship's sensors, transporters, keeping you from finding the one responsible."

Kathryn studied her face, not knowing where she was heading,  
"How?.. Yes..." she breathed. "That is true."

Guinan turned and studied the colored images painted on the rock walls with intense interest, "These pictograms, show mass slavery, and oppression.."

Janeway joined her at the wall, "The Borg always do that."

Guinan, continued in her soft methodical observation, "Ah,.. but have you ever known one to break away from the collective.. to be the God of a sole planetary race?" The listener's fingers swept over one particular figure off to one side.

Janeway startled. The face was one she knew.. It was the face of the Q who had died on her ship after winning back his mortality from the rest of the Q continuum. Only he was, in the painting,  
....borgified with implants like any assimilated drone would be.. "But this Q's dead.." she told Guinan. "He took a rare form of hemlock extract, one that my EMH could not cure, and he died at my side.. I saw him buried.."

Guinan, nodded again, holding up a hand,.."Ah,.. but have you ever known a Q who would not play with the threads of timelines.."

Janeway's eyes narrowed. She was only partly aware of the other members of the away team coming nearer to them to hear their words better. Harry had already gotten a backpack strung across his back..

"That Q's assimilation, caused these people to rebel against the Borg. For he wouldn't be a Borg.." Guinan whispered, "And the overlords fell.."

Janeway whirled at a sound,.. It was the Brown Hood returning..replete with its gecko like features..

She turned to face it.. Now, it was diplomacy's hour.. Most of her crew, temporal or not, surged forward to speak with it..

------------------------------------------------------------------------- (attachment)

Image : Janeway approaches the gecko faced Learned One in the subterranean tunnel

********************************************************************* From: "patti keiper" Subject: Spot moves out.. Date: Sat, 27 May 2000 13:00:47 PDT

Spot straightened from B'Elanna's lap. The speaker was through with him for the time being and his own natural cat instincts were coming into play once more.

The 8472's use of his mind didn't really phase him. For it was interesting finally talking with the peoples around him. It was nice not having to play "charades" just to get a decent meal..

Spot burped. One of the ENSIGNS had given him an excellent bowl of chopped up "prey food" as the Speaker called it. Now, his stomach sated, his wandering instinct came to the foreground. He stretched and leaped down from the Klingon's lap and made tracks for the turbolift doors.

He pounced both paws onto them, and they gave way. Once in the lift,.. He asked the Speaker to have the peoples take him to the Outside..

For he was very curious. One of the minds the Speaker was aware of was tantilizingly new, the "Guinan". It's feel was very catlike and wise..

Spot wanted to get up close to the action and he knew he would have no trouble finding the away peoples. So he went,..

Soon the here to otherplace thing had him on the surface of the planet. Spot felt the transporter energies release him and he trotted off unerringly toward the far caves after the away team.

He soon arrived, guided by the 8472 at her feet. Spot then saw the Janeway person very near an animal person with a green scaley face.. Surprisingly, the 8472 could not read this one's mind at all, even when Spot looked at him..

The feline noticed all the other peoples were clustered around this animal person, "Kirk, Spock, Paris, Kim, Seven, and Neelix. But his person, Data was no where to be seen. He grew frightened at crouched close to the floor, yowling softly in his distress...::My person is GONE!!! I want him back!::

A gentle hand picked Spot up into a soft encompassing embrace,  
easing his distress. A smoky scent of jasmine enveloped him. He looked up and saw the Guinan person holding him. She was different. She smelled old, and of all the peoples in the room,  
she was not stressed by being in this place at all. And she smelled like the 8472. They were thinking as one, Spot could tell, conferring and analyzing everything around them in the search for answers..

He melted under Guinan's calm and asked her if she could find his Data.. She stroked his fur, reassuring him.

::I will try. But it is only a matter of time before he shows up. You know that. He has curiosity almost as strong as yours.::

So Spot let down his guard, feeling safe in her arms and was content to watch the away team around him feel their way with the animal person in contact. There was much to feed his OWN curiosity here. Spot could hardly wait to see what would develop.

He tried to picture how he would look in the away people's fur coverings and was greatly amused... If Spot was capable of laughing,  
he would have.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------- (attachments)

Image : Spot, animated, in a beam out.

Image : Spot imagining himself in Star fleet uniform.

****************************************************************************

END WEEK TWELVE RECAP 05-27-2K []

WEEK THIRTEEN RECAP 05-28-2K ()

*********************************************

From: "Crystal-Lee" Subject: Re: [voyagerliveaction] Beverly Crusher Arrives (ATTN ANYONE!) Date: Sat, 27 May 2000 20:30:45 -0700

Beverly Crusher awoke with a splitting headache and a gash of blood streaked across her forehead. She immediatly reached to the pain on her forehead and felt that the blood was dry. Sighing she stood up and wondered where in the universe she was!

Beverly noticed she was in a hallway on a star ship, but not one she was familiar with. She tapped her communicator, "Beverly Crusher to Captain Jean Luc Picard...". #Captain Jean Luc Picard is not on board this station# "Alright...Crusher to Commander Will Riker" #Commander William Riker is not on board this station# "CRUSHER TO ANYONE!!!" came her angered reply. .........

~Beverly Crusher

****************************************************

From: "Myron Ojala" Subject: [voyagerliveaction] Making a house call.... Date: Mon, 29 May 2000 04:38:39 GMT

Beverly noticed she was in a hallway on a star ship, but not one she was familiar with. She tapped her communicator, "Beverly Crusher to Captain Jean Luc Picard...". #Captain Jean Luc Picard is not on board this station# "Alright...Crusher to Commander Will Riker" #Commander William Riker is not on board this station# "CRUSHER TO ANYONE!!!" came her angered reply.

In sickbay, the two doctors looked at each other and the EMH said, "I guess we have yet another visitor... You'd better answer her, Doctor.."

Julian looked stunned, "Did she say Crusher..?"

The EMH scoffed, "There's nothing wrong with your ears,.. I washed every bit of sand out of those."

Julian paid no mind to the doctor's attempt at sarcasm.

Tentatively, Julian tapped his combadge in response and replied,  
=^=This is Doctor Bashir?=^= There was no immediate reply.

Julian walked over to the nearest terminal, =^=Computer, display location of your current unidentified personnel..=^=

#Unidentified personnel is on Deck 12, Hydroponics Lab.#

Bashir turned to the EMH. He was still unfamiliar with Voyager's layout. The EMH said,"That's two decks down. Are you going?"

"I have to. Don't you know who this is?!" Just a little star struck, Bashir told him, "Listen to this.. Dr. Crusher served on the Starship Enterprise along side THE Jean Luc Picard,.. She later became chief medical officer of all Starfleet. She's a virtual legend in practically every medical journal from here to Beta Pardalis... She completely re- created the spinal refusion surgery protocols from the ground up, her work on the Borg alone was phenomenal and THEN she---"

The EMH rolled his eyes, "I KNOW all this. She's part of my programming."

"Oh."

Julian went over to the biobed containing Counselor Troi.. The readings indicated that she had returned to a non responsive state, even though her seratonin and dopamine levels were approaching Betazoid norms. Something was still keeping her from waking up. Running frustrated fingers through his dark hair, the doctor spoke aloud, "Still no change.. Has there been anything new in the away team's tachyon emission scan? The detector should've picked up more corpse signatures by now.."

The holodoc replied, "I'm afraid our cadaver compass has let to live up to specs. I'm working on it." He punched a button.

Julian decided to inform the bridge, He opened a channel, =^=Bashir to the bridge.=^=

B'Elanna looked up from her report, and shifted in the center seat. =^=Torres here. Doctor. What can I do for you?=^=

Julian made his way over to a schematic of Voyager's decks. =^=It seems we have a new guest on the ship=^=

B'Elanna reacted, =^=Computer! Intruder alert!!=^= The lights dimmed on Deck one into amber hues.. She got to her feet in a hurry.

=^=...Before you do anything hasty....she's a HIGH ranking Starfleet officer. She's a medical doctor, It's Beverly Crusher..=^= Julian added urgently, , =^= I ..wouldn't tick her off if I were you,  
.. she outranks both our commissions put together..=^=

"Oh. Right." B'Elanna blinked. She tapped her badge, =^=Computer,  
stand down from intruder alert. Doctor, I hope you don't mind a few security officers joining your little welcoming party down there.=^=

Bashir's face washed in relief, =^=That will be quite all right. The more the merrier..=^=

B'Elanna gestured at one of the guards to follow up with this new development. He left at once.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

It was night in the Hydroponics Bay on Deck Twelve. Julian and the guards approached cautiously at the coordinates given to them by the computer. The doctor, in a low voice, whispered to the nearest security guard, "Believe me, she's no threat,  
Put that away.."

The burly man ignored him, sweeping his eyes over every nook and cranny in the bay.. So far, she wasn't anywhere..

Dr. Bashir took a few steps farther into the room, "Hello? Ah,  
.. I'm the one who answered your hail.. I'm a ship's doctor.." Julian turned in a circle trying to see over the greenery growing in lush abandon all around him.

The jungle blocked much of his view. He could still see her lifesigns on his tricorder. She was only yards away. " I know you are there. There's no need to hide."

Julian leaped five feet when Beverly, wearing a sky blue lab coat, emerged like a shadow.. There was a cut on her head.. Julian noticed the wound right away. "Not you too. The captain of this vessel was a mess as well when I found her."

He advanced forward.

---------------------------------------------------------- (attachments)

Image : Bashir at a terminal.

Image : Beverly Crusher close up in bright surroundings.

Audio : Doctor Crusher- Request permission to report to the captain...

***********************************************************

From: Naomi Gothe Subject: Re: [voyagerliveaction]Mr. Spock's short adventure... Date: Mon, 29 May 2000 09:18:29 -0700 (PDT)

Spock did not get a look at his captors. He follows quietly letting the hooded people lead him though a slim corridor. Then they walk into a small command center ,it seems and they are still hooded to confine there indenty. One of the creatures take Spock to a computer with the same strange language. They push him near it and yell at him in a harsh undentifiable voice.

Spock looks at him..."I am sorry I do not understand you?"

The hooded creature takes the butt of his weapon and rams it into Spocks head and Spock is out cold in this strange command center...in this strange underground complex..........

*******************************************************

From: "Crystal-Lee" Subject: Re: [voyagerliveaction] Making a house call.... Date: Sun, 28 May 2000 22:22:45 -0700

Julian leaped five feet when Beverly, wearing a sky blue lab coat, emerged like a shadow.. There was a cut on her head.. Julian noticed the wound right away. "Not you too. The captain of this vessel was a mess as well when I found her." He advanced forward.

Beverly never got the reply from Julian Bashire. She never heard a thing, and wondered if by chance she was the only one on this vessel. She pondered her current situation thoroughly before planning to make a move. As she got herself up she managed to stagger with increasing ease towards the door. Upon arrival she heard several voices on the other side and she scurried back to her hiding place like a frightened mouse.

The doors swooshed open and in came what sounded like security guards because the calmer voice told them to lower their weapons. Beverly at this point knew she was not in the hands of invaders or attackers. She could tell the procedure was indeed of starfleet origin and she was safe.

After hearing the man's calm voice in the room as he walked closer to her hiding place, Beverly emerged from her hiding spot. She studied the man, noticing his starfleet clothes and rank securely on his neck. She could at this point smile. At least she was among friends! Whisping a lock of bright red hair out of her face and sighing with relief she extended her hand,  
" I am Doctor Beverly Crusher of the Enterprise D...I am hoping you can tell me the meaning of my transportation....better yet...if you could tell me where I am!". Beverly approached a little further, absent mindedley rubbing her left arm.

*************************************************************************

De : "Cassidy Meyers" Objet : [voyagerliveaction] Othermind, "Spock" is darkened! Date : Mon,  
29 May 2000 23:00:16 SCT

B'Elana sat up, "What's wrong. Speaker? Tell me,.."

8472 projected an image of Spock's last awareness just before the brown hoods subdued him into unconsciousness. It was of a body being enveloped in temporal energies..

Torres told IT to tell the away team. There was no time to waste. ::Why did Spock separate from the rest of the group? That was very risky..::

B'Elana wished for the thousandth time that communications and transporters were functional and again , was disappointed. She alerted sickbay to this new development.

The away team jolted, receiving the Speaker's image and message. Janeway, Tuvok, and Seven, connected with the 8472 fell to their knees. They learned of Spock's trouble in an instant. Kirk didn't even have to ask them to know what was wrong..

He reacted.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------- (attachments)

Image : A body being disintegrated by a time experiment nimbus of energy.

Audio : Electronic noise being activated.

*****************************************************************

From: "Myron Ojala" Subject: [voyagerliveaction] An Apple a Day. Date: Tue, 30 May 2000 06:05:03 GMT

Whisping a lock of bright red hair out of her face and sighing with relief she extended her hand, " I am Doctor Beverly Crusher of the Enterprise D...I am hoping you can tell me the meaning of my transportation....better yet...if you could tell me where I am!". Beverly approached a little further, absent mindedley rubbing her left arm.

said, "Welcome to the Star Ship Voyager. Apparently,  
we are in an area of unusual temporal phenomena. How you got here, I can only guess,..It may be similiar to the way I arrived. Now about you...."

He advanced with the tricorder, examining her head. "Your arm,  
pain there too?"

He examined the tricorders readings. He found bruises and injuries indicative of those anyone would sustain in a fall. "What were you doing before you found yourself here?"

In the back of Bashir's head, his mind was racing, ::This could very well be exactly what we need. She knows Troi. And with her medical background and her knowledge of Betazoid physionomy,  
she could solve his current block concerning Troi's treatment::

"Doctor, could I possibly convince you to come to sickbay. I have a friend of yours you know very well there under my care. She's stable but quite frankly, I'm stumped about her diagnosis.. I'd be very grateful if we could collaborate together."

She nodded and the four of them left into the turbolift on their way back down to sickbay. A most unusual renuion awaited.

*********************************************************************

Objet : Re: [voyagerliveaction] Searching the cave (ANYONE)  
A: "Crystal-Lee" Date : Mon, 29 May 2000 18:35:46 -0700

The Intendant walked down the dark cave hollow, her hips swinging back and forth with her walk. She could hear voices in the distance as she went on her way. The voices soon became louder as she approached a large cave hollow. Rather then jump out immediatly...she waited calmly. There had to be somebody around here to enjoy a warm milk bath with her. Milk bath.....hmmm. The Intendant smiled and closed her eyes wishing she were in one right now. The wall she leant against soon began to rumble and she felt a minor rockslide of dust and rocks fall around her "Oh damn! Now they're gonna here me for sure!" she muttered to the rocks.

~The Intendant

***********************************************************************

From: "Crystal-Lee" Subject: Re: [voyagerliveaction] It's a Jolly Holiday with Bashir Date: Mon, 29 May 2000 23:36:58 -0700

As Beverly heard Star Ship Voyager she was stunned. How far away from home was she? As she was asked about where she had been, she couldn't help but laugh aloud, "Oh...this will sound silly really, I was trying my hand at racket ball on the Holodeck,  
I went to serve and I tripped, but instead of landing on the floor of the holodeck...I landed here!". Her arm was beginning to hurt now painfully and the rubbing increased.

"An old friend of mine you say? Oh I would be happy to help! I don't see any harm in making myself useful while I am here. Is there any knowledge yet of why I was brought here....why any of us have been brought here? I know that Jean Luc is going to begin to wonder where I went once my service reaches his side of the court!", Beverly smiled brightly trying ot keep the situation as pleasant as possible. "On ward then my new friend....your name is?...".

They walked through the sliding doors en route to sick bay. Beverly was becoming increasingly curious with this new fellow she had met..."What ship are you from?"

**************************************************************************** From: "patti keiper" Subject: [voyagerliveaction] Muddy..... milk baths.. :) Date: Tue, 30 May 2000 00:18:38 PDT

The wall she leant against soon began to rumble and she felt a minor rockslide of dust and rocks fall around her "Oh damn! Now they're gonna here me for sure!" she muttered to the rocks.

It was still before the 8472's warning message from Spock.

Janeway felt in tenuous contact with the Learned One standing in front of him. Gradual, honest contact and soft dialogue actually made the reptilian being relax and its scales lightened from their darker shade of stress.

She and the away team had learned much about its culture, and the corpse sanctifying and beatifying, with radiation and paint once they were rediscovered in newly opened, long abandoned corridors of the underground complex the being simply called,  
Node.

He and his race had gone through hell when it was discovered the tutor Q had weakened the Borg by being assimilated in an attempt at suicide and then refusing to interface with the Collective.

Their Borg gods had been violated and polluted by that destructive mindset. Half the Learned Ones rebelled in their chance at regaining freedom from the Borg. The second half did everything they could to make sure that sad Q ....never arrived. They spent almost all their resources researching and constructing temporal doorways , wherein a subject could be sent back into the past in an attempt to stop him by any means necessary. Many of these Learned One clergy scouts were assimilated for they were outside of their shrines and found as fair game to the Borg on board their Sphere.

Others simply,....aged,.. and died in the "traveling" effect and were later rediscovered by descendants in the tunnels of the Node.

Ultimately, no one succeeded. The suicidal Q remained dettached and the Borg "forgot" their Learned One servants and targeted them as a resource to be used. And their end was met.

Janeway remembered how this very Q visited her ship and had rallied so well in his own defense by bringing people from Earth's past, Sir Isaac Newton, Commander Will Riker and several others to testify on his behalf. It had taken a trip into the pallid Q continuum to convince Janeway to rule in Q's favor, to gain mortality.

She shuddered when she thought of the ill regard he had given these Learned Ones with his actions within the Borg Collective. It was if he hadn't cared at all. Quite a different picture than she felt she got at her tribunal ruling. Janeway didn't want to consider that she may have granted death to one who actually may have been unstable emotionally,.. just as the prosecuting Q had said.

The captain wondered if he were reading her thoughts now and was weighing her moral merit..

Then, there was a blinding mental flash and she and her mindlinked away team members staggered under the Speaker's image from Spock. He was being attacked!! And a being was being killed in another temporal transport attempt very near him!

She saw Kirk comprehend right away.. He took off for the far cave opening the way he had come with unbelievable speed. Janeway motioned for everyone to follow him, including the Learned being with them.

They hadn't gotten very far when the earth started sifting in from Harry's hole again above their heads, its cascade spread around the corner.

Janeway and the others lost sight of Kirk around the bend. He was very fast. Then she heard a collision and a muffled "Ouhff!" from two throats; one was very feminine. Kathryn rounded the turn.

Sprawled on the tunnel floor was Kirk and a strange Bajoran woman in silver lamay. ::Wait... somehow,.. not strange in some way....:: Janeway could not pinpoint her deja vu. The lanky,  
swathy dressed figure promptly started swearing and demanding that a HOT milk bath be drawn at once so she could cleanse herself of the filth she found herself covered in. And the same time,  
she flung Kirk bodily off of her with a well placed silver boot.

The Enterprise captain hardly missed a beat, somersaulting to his feet and hightailing it on towards Spock's last known location. From the corner of her eye, Janeway noted that Harry was keeping track of his progress in the tunnel. They wouldn't lose him as well...

One grimy hand wiping off mud from a delicate nose clinched it for Kathryn, "Major Kira?! What are you doing here? I thought you remained in your quarters after Q was confined on the bridge.."...

The anger flare from the muddy woman on the ground was so great that the Learned One next to Janeway did the only thing open to him... He camouflaged himself with the nearest identity available to him, Janeway's...

Kathryn suddenly came nose to nose with her own visage.. Then everything struck her as terribly funny.. and she said...(sound bite)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- (attachments)

Image : J looking deep in thought, close up.

Audio : J- Imitating the captain, huh? Surely that violates some kind of Starfleet protocol.

***************************************************************************

From: Myron Ojala areshighlanderh... Date: Wed May 31, 2000 0:53am Subject: How many Doctors will it take to......

"An old friend of mine you say? Oh I would be happy to help! I don't see any harm in making myself useful while I am here. Is there any knowledge yet of why I was brought here....why any of us have been brought here? I know that Jean Luc is going to begin to wonder where I went once my service reaches his side of the court!", Beverly smiled brightly trying ot keep the situation as pleasant as possible. "On ward then my new friend....your name is?...".

They walked through the sliding doors en route to sick bay. Beverly was becoming increasingly curious with this new fellow she had met..."What ship are you from?"

Julian invited her up onto a biobed. He grabbed a tissue regenerator and gently passed it over the cut on her forehead until it disappeared. Beverly Crusher didn't, at first, see Troi because she was in another ward off to the side out of her sight. Julian said, "I can only speculate how YOU got here. I, too, was on a holodeck with a simulation of an old Starfleet mission. Suddenly, I sort of... fell... through a rabbit hole. The next thing I knew I was ankle deep in dead bodies, freshly killed, I might add. The whole thing would've been funny if it weren't for them." Bashir moved on in his examination of Crusher's painful arm. A deeper scan revealed a minute hairline fracture of the humerus. "Slight break here. No problem."

::No problem?!:: thought Beverly, ::That'll mean at least five hours in a bone regen field.::

"All done." The young doctor smiled. ::What?! Amazing:: she wondered, ::This Voyager must be very advanced. That stardate I got from the computer just doesn't answer everything for me...::

"As to my name, Julian Bashir, formerly of Space Station Deep Space Nine, chief medical officer. As to your other concern,  
I'm afraid you or not going to like this..Remember Q....."

::Oh, no.:: Beverly's heart sank.

"Well, he definitely explains it. Apparently, Q has an agenda. He needs all of us to find a way out of our little trap. The ship is in a Bermuda Triangle like area of temporal energy called the Carousel Coordinate. We, are going to research answers for him and his cohorts, Dax and someone named K'Ehleyr. We are bluelanded on his planet. Our captain, Kathryn Janeway, is currently leading two away teams to investigate an underground complex I fell into. She pulled me out and now I am here. Oh, one more thing, " Bashir tapped his combadge after giving Crusher one of her own.

=^= Computer, activate Emergency Medical Holographic Program.=^= Julian ordered.

Dr. Crusher looked around wondering what he meant by that particular command. Suddenly, to her right, a shimmer solidified into a humanoid male figure in medical blue.

"Please state the nature of the medical emergency.." she heard it say. The image turned and oriented on them, "Oh, you've retrieved our latest refugee... How is she?"

Bashir bristled, "Why don't you ask her..?" with a little sting. "She is conscious."

The EMH moved away unerringly with a new tricorder and an osmotic guage. He had bloodfluid readings to take on the Counselor.. "I am concerned with our more puzzling patient, Counselor Troi..."

::Who?! Oh my God...:: The red haired doctor emoted.

Dr. Bashir pointed the way, guiding the shaken Beverly, after the departing EMH.....

Troi was lying very still under the dim light. Crusher saw that she had been there a long time... But what puzzled Beverly the most, was that Deanna looked, somehow.....different...

-------------------------------------------------------------

(attachment) Audio : Sound of a scanning bio probe.

******************************************************

From: "Crystal-Lee" Subject: Re: [voyagerliveaction] Smashing Physicians! Date: Wed, 31 May 2000 17:34:31 -0700

Troi was lying very still under the dim light. Crusher saw that she had been there a long time... But what puzzled Beverly the most, was that Deanna looked, somehow.....different...

Beverly was flabborgasted to say the least! "Deanna!" she called out, walking closer to Troi's limp body on the bio bed and leaning over her. "How did this happen? I saw her only a few hours ago on the Bridge of the Enterprise!" she was in a state of shock. "Oh dear...how was she found? The same as I? Concious and aware...or was she immediatly unconcious?"

Beverly reached in to the pocket of her bright blue medical coat and found the tricorder she had in her pocket. ::Luckily!:: she thought because the instruments around this sickbay seemed a tad advanced, and she was used to the plain and simple. She ran it over Troi's body and studied the results, "I am detecting signs of elevated communication and activity in her brain. I am guessing this is due to what may be shock or a betazoid telecommunicational syndrome caused by great ammounts of fear or stress. I can treat her for the syndrome but the shock could mean a comma and it would be dangerous to try to pull her out of the comma when her brain way is emitting such high frequencies...". Beverly studied Troi then turned around to face Doctor Bashir, " Do you both have any conclusions or ideas as to what has caused this strain?"

~Beverly

************************************************************************

From: "Crystal-Lee" Subject: [voyagerliveaction] Janeway, my dear... Date: Tue, 30 May 2000 15:42:57 -0700

One grimy hand wiping off mud from a delicate nose clinched it for Kathryn, "Major Kira?! What are you doing here? I thought you remained in your quarters after Q was confined on the bridge.."...

The Intendant stood up and wiped the mud off of herself, but before reacting to Janeway's comment, she took a moment to admire the way she looked in mud. "Hmm...I rather like myself this way..." she muttered to herself while smiling. She soon returned to matters at hand... "I beg your pardon....but I am not the Kira Nerys I believe you are talking about.... althought...she is painstakingly beautiful..." she smiled, loving the fact she could say that about herself and not sound too conceated. "I am The Intendant she is the Major....although I'd be dissapointed if you didn't find the major intoxicating...I mean after all she is me...or the next best thing to me (see attached sound file!)......

I see you're wearing a star fleet uniform huh? Never did care for them myself...." she smiled down at her skin tight clothing. "Now, you wouldn't happen to have a Benjamin Sisko....around would you? Or that Worf fellow....? Ooo, Will Riker was a fun one too....and who might you be? " she said turning to the man she had just kicked away. "You look familiar..." she walked up to Kirk, leaning on his shoulder and nuzzling into his chest. "I hope I didn't hurt you too much..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- (attachments)

Image : The Intendant in dark silver lounging on cushions.

Audio : Although I'd be disappointed if you didn't find the Major intoxicating . I mean, after all, she is me. Or the next best thing to me..

*************************************************************************

From: Myron Ojala Date: Wed May 31, 2000 1:05am Subject: Careful what you wish for.

In the Alpha Quadrant

Argus Array Supplemental: "It been three days of sensor data evaluation to determine if the wormhole generated by the array is stabilized by the new equations. I am quite confident that this experiment will be the breakthrough I've been hoping for.. "

Out the far viewport window the event horizon glowed vivid purple and rose. The view would have been thoroughly breathtaking if not for the butterflies dancing in his stomach, " Oh,.. ah,.Start the initial countdown... ah, please."

The shuttle's orienting instruments were easily responsive under his trembling fingertips. ::O.k., Reg. You can do this. Breathe... Just breathe.. Relaaxxxx.... Remember what Deanna taught you.. It's just a state of mind.::

Nervously, Lieutenant Reginald Barclay fidgeted at the helm of the Hawkins, monitoring the stabilization of the mouth of the new wormhole nearest his position.

"I'm ready on this end." Reg said to his colleagues array bound.

Suddenly, a massive beam of tetrion particles lanced out from the array striking the wormhole. Reg yelled, "Yess!!! I am now initiating Phase Two!! " The maw of the wormhole was flaming brightly now. The sensors showed the energy stream from the array had stabilized things well enough.

Reg took her in. "Race you to the other side.." Barclay knew his merge lane into warp space was a novel, yet untried, idea. But all the specs were working out. He was confident.

There was a jolt and everything changed. Suddenly, he was unable to stop his forward momentum. He was out of control!

He screamed. All he saw was spinning clouds looming in the window. He was falling!

::It isn't possible:: he thought. ::Where did this planet come from? It is a class M...::

Then it was only a matter of seconds before he ran out of altitude. He had to do something NOW.

"Computer! Emergency beam out to the surface. Nearest horizontal coordinates! Energize!"

Then the world winked out. Sparkles. Then a scent of perfume??

"What?" He fell on something warm and soft and alive... with a hefty impact.

His eyes focused. He lifted his head. Another pair opened just inches from his own. She moaned. Definitely awake.

"Deanna?! How?--"

Reg heard an authoritative outburst, "Would you mind getting off my patient. She can't breathe with you on top of her."

Reg looked up without moving. It was an EMH. His EMH. "Oh, my God,.. I'm on Voyager...."

And he fainted dead away... The hologram doctor replied, [ wav ]

------------------------------------------------------------------------ (attachments)

Image : A stuttering Barclay faces his one time project, the EMH.

Audio : EMH- "Welcome to sickbay. Take a number."

******************************************************************

From : 'patti keiper' Subject : In Spock's Chamber.... Date : 1 June 2000 01:07:47 GST

The Intendant stood up and wiped the mud off of herself, but before reacting to Janeway's comment, she took a moment to admire the way she looked in mud.

Kathryn couldn't help think that she had been dazed in the collision with Kirk. ::Who wouldn't be disgusted by being covered in slimy mud.::

"I am The Intendant she is the Major....although I'd be dissapointed if you didn't find the major intoxicating...I mean after all she is me...or the next best thing to be ..... I see you're wearing a star fleet uniform huh? Never did care for them  
myself...." she smiled. She looked down at her skin tight clothing.

::Civilian. Got to be. :: came Janeway's next thought. She silently approved of Tuvok bringing a phaser to bear on this new "Intendant". Somehow, she felt dangerous. Powerful. And not in a good way.::Intended of what??:: Kathryn wondered. Harry was still tracking Kirk's flight into the tunnels to whereever he had left Spock on a tricorder. But she had to go after Kirk soon, They all did. The Enterprise captain was already almost a kilometer away from their current position.

"Now, you wouldn't happen to have a Benjamin Sisko....around would you? Or that Worf fellow....?" ( the silver clad Bajoran demured.)

Kathryn impatiently spoke, polite but rushed. Instinct made her offer just minimal information about herself and her situation,  
"There's no one here by those names...Ah,..Intendant,.. I'm a captain of a vessel which has been trapped in this region of space. Hello,..., ah, Intendant. I'm Kathryn Janeway.." she stuck out a hand and stealed herself for the Intendant's muddy grip in greeting.

She was surprised when the Intendant held out her hand as if expecting it to be kissed. ::What the he--?!??!!:: Janeway firmly turned the gesture into a quick handshake, then released her. "Yes, well. Meet my officers and crewman, Harry Kim, Tuvok of Vulcan, Seven, Neelix, Tom Paris, the man who just exited was James Kirk. This, is a Learned One, a native who wished to help and that..." she indicated to an orange shadow on a rocky shelf near them. "...is Spot.."

Purring herself, the Intendant saundered over to the feline and attempted to stroke him.

"Reeoowwww!!!!! *Hiss* " Spot exclaimed and lashed out with a set of claws. He was hastily contained by the 8472's mental hold and Spot sank to his belly and he subsided into a moaning protest deep in his throat. Outwardly, he appeared calm. But his eyes were still angry.

::Bad woman.:: Spot insisted to the Speaker. ::She smells of a ship, laced in fear. Feels wrong somehow..::

Janeway got an abbrieviated version of Spot's thoughts from the 8472 as one fact. ::Strange ship in orbit.:: It offered.

Janeway's eyebrows rose.. "I assume, Intendant, that your ship in orbit, is waiting for you to return? You're welcome to tag along with us. In fact, you may wish to. For you and your crew are now stuck in the Carousel Coordinate with us. A being named Q has some answers we need on this planet and we're trying to find him. I'd offer you a chance to clean up but I've a bit of a crisis here. One of my crewmen has just been attacked by the indigenous factions of this underground base here. I've got to go after him. Tag along if you wish but stay close. It could be dangerous."

Janeway gestured curtly for the away team to move into Kirk's tunnel at an urgent pace. She subtly indictated to Tuvok to trail, keeping the Intendant ahead of him and his phaser set to stun.

Harry's map led the way and the running was easy.. Everyone was moving silently even the Intendant, who chose to follow,  
not at all put out by the physical exertion. In fact, she seemed to enjoy the pace like a marathoner would. She was like iron. Several times, she stepped over dessicated Cleric bodies that showed up under flashlights like morbid signposts. They didn't even phase her. ::Odd.:: Janeway thought again.

There was an unidentifyable scream from up ahead and all plastered tight to the wall. The inky blackness of their tunnel was suddenly,  
an asset. Harry hastily muted the audio on tricorder and they all inched forward.

A few meters more and the air filled with the sound of voices and electronic machinery chatter. A strong light was coming from a room just ahead. Janeway gestured for half the away team to flank the other side of the entrance and wait for her signal to enter. Everyone had their weapons out and ready..

Janeway took a breath and lined up to grab a surveillance peek around the doorway's edge steathily. She heard Kirk's voice,  
speaking urgently to someone and then that strange scream once again.

::That's it!!:: Janeway decided and stuck her head around the corner.

She came nose to nose with a pair of faces...

--------------------------------------------------------- (attachments)

Image : Seven and Janeway armed to the hilt in a yellow lit tunnel.

Image : Animated gif of a purple reptilian Humanoid face glaring right at you.

Image : Animated gif of Spock's face raising an eyebrow.

***********************************************************

END WEEK THIRTEEN RECAP 6-01-2K []

WEEK FOURTEEN RECAP 06-02-2K []

*********************************************** From: "Matthew Joseph Savelkoul" Subject: [voyagerliveaction] Oops I Did It Again.... Date: Thu, 01 Jun 2000 14:18:55 -0500

Q looked at his two partners in crime and chuckled. He adored getting on Kathryn's bad side and the practical jokes were only just beginning. Suddenly he sensed something...different presenceses....the renegade Q...the presence was fleeting but there...and the El Aurulian. He would have to pay that meddlesome woman a personal visit. And also...the...it can't be ....the Borg. They were coming this way, a ship trapped in the vortex with them...cut off from the collective. Anything was possible now. Q quickly finished the modifications to his new equipment and motioned for Dax and K'Heyler to step closer to him on the modified transporter pad in the downed Delta Flyer. They were going in....

*****************************************************************

From: "E. Beltran" Subject: It's the pelvic thrust that really drives them insane Date: Wed, 31 May 2000 13:52:55 -0500

This post is a collaboration with... oh, come on, take a wild guess.... *g* (Cat Cegla .edu)

%::That's it!!:: Janeway decided and stuck her head around %the corner. % %She came nose to nose with a pair of faces... %

::It's them!:: the captain thought, eyeing the two figures before her. One was the half-Klingon woman she had come to know as K'Ehleyr, the other the trill she now only called Dax.

They smiled at her inigmatically, as if holding some hidden knowledge. She was about to ask them the thousands of questions on her mind when they spoke... in unison... in a language unknown to both her and her Universal Translator... It sounded remotely Klingon, but she could not wrap her mind around it.

The Intendant beside her simply laughed.

"What? What is it? Do you know what they said?" the captain demanded.

"Dax, darling, it truly is a pleasure to see you again," the Intendant purred. "But why are you wearing that old body, and what in all of Bajor did you do to your hair?"

The captain finally found her phaser and had it pointed at the two castaways before her. "I suggest you tell me what's going on," she said with a raised eyebrow. It was then that the forms before her flickered. Once, then twice, then they faded away. : :Holograms!::

"What did they say?" she asked the woman beside her once more.

The Intendant laughed. "It's the language of the one with the forehead, but it's old. It roughly translates to 'Q, Q, he's our man. If he can't do it, no one can'." The startled look on the captain's face simply made her laugh all the harder. "Oh, I do think I like this place..."

Far, far away from the current away team, hidden from sensors as they themselves scanned for the information they needed, the three castaways that had become 'Team Q' simply chuckled. Yet another false lead dear Janeway had fallen for.

*************************************************************************

From: 'myron ojala' Subject: Gravity works!!! Oofff!!!! Date: Thu, 01 Jun 2000 14:28:31 PDT

Beverly studied Troi then turned around to face Doctor Bashir,  
" Do you both have any conclusions or ideas as to what has caused this strain?"

Bashir answered Beverly's question, " Captain Janeway found her in a Federation shuttle craft, with all of her critical systems offline. Life support, barely minimum. She was the only survivor of the crew onboard, I'm afraid. She was beamed aboard in the midst of a confrontation with Q. She was hypoxic and unconscious but the EMH managed to bring her around. Later she fell into this coma you see now." Julian handed her a datapadd with Troi's case work to Beverly. "There was an attempt by someone from a deserted planet two weeks from here to communicate through a tetrion based communication beam. Captain Janeway was effected by it. She claimed to see a gecko, her spirit guide and her pet puppy, Molly from home. It was a warning beacon left by a race called the Learned Ones. One of the effects of it was that Janeway's brainwave patterns mirrored Troi's own. I still don't know what caused that or why."

There was a bright flare of unexpected transporter activity right in front of them. A man in engineering gold appeared in mid air and dropped onto the biobed containing Troi..

Crusher saw the EMH step forward and say..

"Would you mind getting off my patient. She can't breathe with you on top of her."

Beverly and Bashir rushed forward. Bev realized who this man was ::Barclay?!:: His full weight was on top of her friend. He mumbled something and blacked out. Now Troi had awakened!! ::Must have been the jolt of impact.::

Together, the three doctors maneuvered Reg onto a new biobed. The EMH returned to reassess Troi while Bashir and Crusher attended to Barclay.

Beverly could not help glancing over at Troi.. Before she could ask, the EMH spoke up, "Don't celebrate too soon. She's conscious but totally catatonic. She won't be speaking any time soon. A minor improvement if you ask me. "

Julian actually felt annoyance at the EMH's lack of tact and sensitivity. He said, " **see sound bite below** "

Dr. Bashir scanned Lt. Barclay and found only traces of adrenalin levels . The reason why he fainted was clear. He had not expected to arrive here. That idea had a familiar ring to it. Julian placed a hypospray at the base Barclay's neck and administered a general stimulant.

A moment later, Barclay blinked his eyes and noticed Beverly. His eyes grew to the size of watermelons, "I must be dreaming.. Please, tell me I-I'm dreaming.."

Julian smiled encouragingly, "According to these readings, you are quite awake. You are where you appear to be."

Barclay muttered, "I'm here. I'm really here. On Voyager.. Ah,  
...can anyone tell me why?.."

The EMH didn't even look up, "That would be the question of the hour, wouldn't it? Two words. Q's here. Everyone, meet Lieutenant Reginald Barclay. He's one of the designer's of my programming matrix. He was responsible for developing my interpersonal relationship skills...."

"Did it work?" Reg asked meekly.

Barclay paled again. "D-Did you say Q?" He had read all the mission logs and reports concerning the being known as Q. He was not looking forward to seeing him in person.. "Where's Troi? I remember seeing her...ah,.."

"Over here. I'll be sure to tell her you just dropped by." The holodoc said.

Barclay sat up to see her better. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Julian remarked, "If you are feeling better, we have a slight problem with this biomatter tachyon detector. We can't get it to operate properly. A nearby volcano is throwing off an electro magnetic field that's interferring with the ship's sensors and transporters. Communications are spotty as well. Our away team needs this to be functional."

Reg thought for a moment and swung his legs over the edge of his bed, "There could b-be a problem the phase variance of the emitter tranducer.. Let me take a look.."

Bashir and the EMH exchanged amused glances.

Beverly moved over to Troi's side, feeling mixed emotions. Troi did not appear to recognize her at all. She just stared at the ceiling without reaction.

=^=Sickbay to bridge.=^= Julian hailed.

=^=Torres here, doctor. What's new?=^=

=^=We have a new arrival, Lieutenant Barclay. His engineering abilities are without fault, so the EMH claims.. Need a hand up there?=^=

B'Elanna sat straighter in the center seat, =^= Sure. Send him on up. There's a new development happening with the away team. It's not good.=^=

Barclay shot for the door, all business, =^=I'm on my way.=^=

He glanced over his shoulder, "No need to show me. I know Voyager like the back of my hand. Nice to see you again Dr. Crusher.. And... thankyou, doctor. Doctors..... Keep me, ah,... informed about the Counselor... I am worried about her. She means alot to me...."

Reg left for the bridge.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

(attachment) Audio : Bashir-- Now that I'm here, why would you need an archaic piece of software like him?

*************************************************************** From: "Crystal-Lee" Subject: Re: [voyagerliveaction] I tell ya Janeway Date: Thu, 1 Jun 2000 15:56:40 -0700

The Intendant sighed when Dax dissapeared "Well then....leave it to her to miss out on all the fun....I would really love to stay and chat...but this little seriousness from you all is getting a little too boring for me. I am off to find my way back to well....civilization and perphaps my ship. But first I need to find my comm badge. It fell off..." The Intendant waved and smiled, walking up to Janeway and leaning next to her ear, "Say...if you're interested...there's a milkbath in my chambers..." she snickered and walked off with a toss of words over her shoulder, "Think about it...". With that, the Intendant began a journey back to that cave she had been meaning to get to, with high hopes that she could brew some problems for the crew....

******************************************************************** From: "Crystal-Lee" Subject: Re: [voyagerliveaction] I say darling! Date: Thu, 1 Jun 2000 15:49:45 -0700

you again Dr. Crusher.. And... thankyou, doctor. Doctors..... Keep me, ah,... informed about the Counselor... I am worried about her. She means alot to me...." Reg left for the bridge.

Beverly watched the wishy-washed Barclay bolt for the bridge. She giggled slightly then turned back to the matter at hand. Troi. With a calm and soothing voice, Beverly spoke "Deanna....Deanna it's Beverly...if you can hear me please give me a sign...". Deanna's eyelashes fluttered, bringing a great smile to Beverly's lips, "That means she can hear us, only she can't communicate! Oh Deanna...you're going to be ok...don't worry...you're in good hands now!". Beverly walked over to the counsol and turned to look at the EMH asking for silent approval to use his equiptment. After a slight nod from him, Beverly let her fingers dash over the controls on the counsol quickly, trying to locate an appropriate stimulant boost. "Computer...what is Troi's rate of reaction to stimulant 4693?"

(SEE SOUND FILE HERE)

Beverly growled slightly under her breath and continued on her gentle study of lifesigns. She looked up at Doctor Bashir, "I think we can make a progress now...I know how to stimulate her nerve senses to break her away from paralization. But I will need your h....." a sudden sweep of dizzyness took over Beverly,  
making her trip over her own legs and tumble backwards slightly. She shook it off and hoped no one had seen it, then continued "help in the matter. If that's ok with you Doctor Bashir....and EMH whats your name...".

~Beverly Crusher

------------------------------------------------------------ (attachment)

Audio : Computer- That is not a valid question...

Beverly- Like hell it's not...

*********************************************************** From: "Cassidy Meyers" Subject: [voyagerliveaction] Word to the unwise. Date: Sat, 03 Jun 2000 01:12:12 SCT

"Think about it...". With that, the Intendant began a journey back to that cave she had been meaning to get to, with high hopes that she could brew some problems for the crew....

The Intendant left after that parting shot. Janeway and the away team had just realized that Dax and K'Ehleyr and been Q induced holograms. Now, they were dealing with Spock and the strange blue alien the Voyager captain had really been facing before the holographic projection.

The Intendant had barely gone a hundred meters back down the tunnel when she encountered her combadge glinting in the light. But it wasn't coming from the floor. It was coming from about waist height. ::???:: The Intendant was puzzled. But she walked forward to recover it.

"Going somewhere?" A soft voice asked, cheshire like.

The Intendant snapped into a crouch and looked around in alarm. Her combadge glinted again,.. and it was suddenly in a hand,  
belonging to a long robed woman in a matching hat. It was Guinan..

Guinan studied the Intendant carefully, holding out the combadge to her. When the Bajoran reached for it, she pulled it away. "You don't feel right.. You belong somewhere else. I don't know if I care for this feeling I get from you.." She tossed the badge to the other woman,... "Keep this in mind,.. Return to your ship and crew... But Janeway and her away team are under my protection and one other who is more powerful than both of us, the Speaker. Watch what you do.. Be assured that I will be watching you. "

The Intendant didn't say much and circled a wide berth around Guinan. She smiled disarmingly and continued down the tunnel to her beam up point.

Guinan called after her, not following, "You'll be back.. There's no other way out of this Carousel Coordinate. Janeway and her away team are on the right track to finding the exit.. We all have to work together. You'll see..."

********************************************************************** From: "Crystal-Lee" Subject: Re: [voyagerliveaction] Word to the unwise. Date: Fri, 2 Jun 2000 15:50:11 -0700

The Intendant mocked Guinan as she walked away and as she heard the woman's "you'll see" she spun around and placed a hand on her hip, "Oh will I?" she snickered and smiled the glorious full toned smile of a Bajoran woman. "Well please don't worry your little *hat* about me...we wouldn't want the both of you to get all choked up..." she smiled politely then turned her grin to a sarcastic seriousness "And dear...I don't need to see anything..." with that she dissapeared into a shimmering light.

Upon her ship she transported to the coordinates of Voyager. She was more then a little curious of who else had ended up here.

~Intendant

************************************************************************

From: "Cassidy Meyers" Subject: [voyagerliveaction] Rebound Date: Mon, 05 Jun 2000 00:30:53 SCT

Upon her ship she transported to the coordinates of Voyager. She was more then a little curious of who else had ended up here.

The Speaker sensed a change in the Home's shell. Voyager was detecting an attempt at a beam in. IT knew the Home's shields would block the signal in a few moments. But the Speaker was very curious.

#Whatis? This is? Not a Home Othermind reachings here.#

The 8472 reached and grabbed the energy surrounding the new arriving disembodied Othermind. The Speaker carried the beam containing the Intendant to it's own living ship's cargo hold in Fluidic Space. There, IT let her form back into existence.

IT made sure that she was alone.

This new Othermind smelled of an Otherdimension IT had never scented before when she finally coalesced. Her mind was receptive however, and the Speaker spoke with the Intendant through an eye wall connection showing ITself from IT's place on Voyager's bridge.

#Yous are not from heres. I sees your Homeship and your's crews. I's on this Shell's bridge lets you passes not. Yous are in the now, on my "ship" for a mindtalk.. yesss?? The leader woman,  
I tells yous, the "B'Elana", has obstructed all reachings-beamings in from notHome Othermind peoples.. Knows this, Othermind-that-scents-not-here,  
that I's am teeth for Voyager and her Peoples. Yous must prove kin to me and they's to board. Or I allows not..#

The Intendant looked around herself. That deep voice was in her head. This strange cargo hold around her was living and organic flesh,.. not artificial. She could feel its sentience all around realized that this Speaker being was intimately linked with the mind of this living vessel .. A powerful ally indeed, Janeway had forged.

Another shock, she still had communcation with her own ship. Her transceiver's light was blinking comforting pulses. Then the mindspeak flared again. It was loud but did not hurt.

The 8472 offered, # I lets yous go in the soon to be. I first's restores yous..#

There was a peach flare. The Intendant was no longer soiled and dirty.. even the cuts and bruises she received from the small rockfall in the cave-in had been healed. Only her skin tingled to show she had even been effected at all.

Then she saw an image of the voice's owner appear on the eyewall over her head. It was a creature she had never encountered before.

#I works with the "Janeway" for egress from this place, the away-from-the-seas, that holds us. Knows this, Yous and your Home's peoples will find no harbor in the Black here. The badthing waves are storming Everyplace. I knows only One safe waytogo visible. On the rockplace tasting distantmind, "Q" has thingses we's needs. The "away-Peoples" hunt to get theses in the now. I sees no other path. I sees now more..You will joinses us in the hunt in the soon after, Other placemind.. Mindthink a kinbond with US for the not yet now, Otherplacemind. #

The Intendant felt herself wink out from her aborted attempt to transport to Voyager. She was plunked down on her own ship,  
onto her own cabin cushions near her servant's heads. They immediately crouched down in abeyance, one offered grapes and the other incense, both dripping fear. In annoyance, she kicked the food tray away and stormed back to her own bridge to take account of what had just happened to her.

Unseen by all, Guinan watched from an outer window in one of the living ship's pods.. backlit by the eerie purple glow of the Coordinate Trap surrounding her. It's flesh was undetectable by all the Intendant's ship's sensors.. She, like the Speaker,  
wanted to befriend this mysterious dictator in their midst.

--------------------------------------------------------

On the bridge of Voyager, the 8472 relayed what it had learned about the presence of the Intendant and her ship to the "B'Elana" and the new Otherthing, the "Barclay" guarding there. And it released to the "Janeway" what had transpired.

Then it felt one of the Coolminds had awakened. It was the "Troi". She was only in the half now. The 8472 reached with IT's mind to sickbay and tried to Mindspeak,..and IT unintentionally Reached the "Crusher" and this peoples wavered, almost losing her balance.

.I know how to stimulate her nerve senses to break her away from paralization. But I will need your h....." a sudden sweep of dizzyness took over Beverly, making her trip over her own legs and tumble backwards slightly. She shook it off and hoped no one had seen it, then continued,...

IT steadied her and waited until Beverly pulled back her orientation to herself.

Mindspeak was only possible if this "doctor" allowed IT inside..

------------------------------------

(attachment) Image : A dark blue nebula and stars.

********************************************************* From: "Crystal-Lee" Subject: Re: [voyagerliveaction] Intendant sits Date: Sun, 4 Jun 2000 15:18:06 -0700

Unseen by all, Guinan watched from an outer window in one of the living ship's pods.. backlit by the eerie purple glow of the Coordinate Trap surrounding her. It's flesh was undetectable by all the Intendant's ship's sensors.. She, like the Speaker,  
wanted to befriend this mysterious dictator in their midst.

The Intendant tapped her fingers on the arm of her chair. "What in the hell is the meaning of all of this security to Voyager? I thought that Janeway character was allowing transport. " she growled then stood up and paced the bridge. "I am not going to help them...why should I? I just want the hell out of here,  
" she snarled now walking at a faster pace, "And now look...my happiness is being disturbed...". The Intendant was at a loss of what to do and she was frankly a little concerned at all of the things that had happened. And who was this Guinan woman? "Ensign....send up one of my Terans...thanks...". She sat down placing a hand to her mouth and gently nibbling on the nail of her smallest finger. Soon a young Teran woman appeared on the bridge and sat down on a cushion beside the Intendant's chair, taking the Intendant's free hand in hers and rubbing her face on it. This involked nothing from the Intendant but a slight smile and then an utter blank look as she wondered what would happen next.

~Intendant

************************************************************ From: "patti keiper" Subject: Sheep in Wolf's clothing... Date: Sun, 04 Jun 2000 18:38:46 PDT

I know how to stimulate her nerve senses to break her away from paralization. But I will need your h....." a sudden sweep of dizzyness took over Beverly, making her trip over her own legs and tumble backwards slightly. She shook it off and hoped no one had seen it, then continued "help in the matter. If that's ok with you Doctor Bashir....and EMH whats your name...".

The EMH was so focused on reading his file that he almost missed The Enterprise doctor's symptom. "I have no name being just a program,...however,.. I had almost decided on choosing Smalih-- Are you fatigued, Doctor? If so, we can show you to your quarters and continue this in the morning. It is 03:37 your time..."

Bashir looked up too, from his computer terminal in profession attention.

Beverly shook her head in an I'm-fine way and indicated him to continue with his thoughts on Troi.

So the two doctors took her word on her current condition and continued on their observations. It was decided that Troi be allowed to sit up in her bed in a protective restraining field to keep her from falling. An intravenous feeling tube was started and Crusher began to outline her plan of breaking Troi out of her fugue to a datapadd to download into the sickbay computers. The computer was ordered to notify them of any change in the counselor's condition and the three of them went to the messhall for some food and coffee.

They saw Naomi Wildman, by the cooking counter. The EMH waved and she waved back before continuing to serve trays out to Voyager crew in line. It seemed to be that the recovered crew was now hungry..

Bashir grabbed a sandwich and coffee and Crusher did the same. Of course, the EMH did not need to eat so he just sat.. and peered about the room, checking up on his former patients while they, too, ate.

Bashir was glad for the respite from sickbay and ate eagerly.

Dr. Crusher wondered about her dizziness in between slips of coffee. ::What was that all about? I could've sworn I heard something in my head.::

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Spock? Are you all right? " Janeway asked when she got a grip on herself after the holoimages faded away. He appeared unharmed albeit a bit rumpled from his adventure. He nodded in his usual Vulcan way. Kirk, next to him appeared equally unalarmed.

"Well, what was that scream we all heard? It sounded like Spock.." the Voyager captain wanted to know.

The Blue Faced Learned One spoke up at her side, "Forgive me , captain. But that was all an illusion. Our historical database player often includes the image of their viewer audience members when outlining a particular aspect or point. Spock's vocal pattern was adopted in a recreation of a failed time transit attempt of a clergy from two hundred years ago. It was strictly a recreation of an historic event. No one was harmed. Err, that's not precisely true, Spock was mistaken for a vandal and jumped by one of our young guards when he was found fiddling with the library records terminal. That youngster has been sounded punished.. However,  
I am at a loss about that last set of projections... must've been a system glitch.."

::Oh, if only you knew my friend.:: Janeway said remembering her surprise at seeing a transformed Dax and K'Ehleyr before her. Janeway regarded this new being in a new light. He seemed like any typical librarian from any Federation world she could think of. She relaxed,. "Thank you for allowing us in here,...Gentlebeing..??"

"Oh, ah, Prefect, Captain Janeway, Prefect would do nicely.. I already know who you all are.. another trait of the database. And I know you wish to explore the Node further to find your way out of the Shield Nebula, or the Carousel Coordinate as you so call it.. I'll allow it. But there are miscreants here and may cause you trouble." the old Prefect grinned through his blue wrinkles.

He went on to share the whole purpose of this particular room. How they activated the old timedoor just enough to resonate a radioactive resonance that reflected back from every clergy body on the planet. One by one, their old dead were conveyed back to the Learned One Library to be afforded honorable burials. ::It's much like recovering MIA's in wartime years later:: Janeway thought.

Then he shared news that was not quite so benign. Data had been found. Deactivated and partially disassembled. It was quickly arranged to have him brought to Voyager. B'Elanna was notified and Barclay, too. It would be a side project of theirs to reactivate him and learn what had happened.

The Prefect went on to show them all the artifacts in the room and what atrocities their Gods had committed against his people once the sad Q had joined them in the heavenship..

One statue was glowing strangely with a greenish light.. It was a representation of the Borgified Q holding a Borg Sphere.. Harry asked about it.. The Prefect shrugged his stooped shoulders and said, "Don't know exactly... older stories say it is an Eyestone. It supposedly showed the clergy when a GOD was near them...."

------------------------------------------------------------

Fifteen minutes later, all things were arranged. The librarian Learned Ones would stay friendly and help the Voyager crew as best as they could should they meet up once more in the tunnels while on their body recovery assignments.

The away team was notified by the Speaker of all that had transpired with the Intendant. And Tuvok chose to remain behind to learn more. He reassured Janeway that he would return to the ship as soon as he learned anything useful and relay it back to the away team through the Speaker's link.

The away team was moving through the tunnels leading toward a single glowing spot indicated by Q's tricorder map. It marked a bunker of some kind..

It was labeled,..ironically, "Here there be dragons..."

::Hmph,..:: Janeway reasoned. These Learned Ones, as yet, were far from being dragons.. More like salamanders..

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- (attachments)

Image : Janeway and Harry with thoughtful expressions.

Image : Two peeling, Learned One young.

********************************************************************** END WEEK FOURTEEN RECAP 06-06-2K ]

WEEK FIFTEEN RECAP 06-07-2K []

*********************************************

De : "Crystal-Lee" Objet : Re: [voyagerliveaction] A trip to the Messhall Date : Sun, 4 Jun 2000 23:33:53 -0700

Beverly Crusher took a nibble from the corner of her sandwhich but then returned it to it's place on the plate before her and did the same after a sip of coffee. "I think this is a lovely ship you have here...Voyager. I bet Jean Luc would love to see this...or even Will Riker! Although he would want to see it more for the ladies on board. " she smiled and felt an odd memory come to her head of when Odan (??) was trasferred to Riker's body. It just wasn't the same. She left her slightly touched sandwhich and coffee and leaned back in her chair studying the various things going on around. A young ensign dropped her plate and in clattered to the foot of a more prominent vulcan character. Through all of the things she observed she couldn't help let her mind wander back to Troi's condition. Her and Deanna were like sisters. She didn't want anything to happen to her...

Beverly stood up and excused herself from the table, "If you both don't mind....I'd like to go back and check on Counselor Tr...." she suddenly toppled foreward landing in to the table there. "What the....", placing a hand on her forehead she managed to steady herself and bid the two Doctors a fairwell before heading for the door at a slight unsteadyness.

~Bev

**************************************************************************

From: "patti keiper" Subject: [voyagerliveaction] I saw the sign..... Date: Sat, 10 Jun 2000 12:09:13 PDT

On the bridge...

Barclay and B'Elanna were hard at work.. Data's parts were a little more sophisticated then she might have liked. Yet Reginald had surprised her once again.. He had studied this android and knew his operating specs and apparatus almost as well as he knew Voyager's!

Torres had used "conn officer's discretion" and turned the upper deck of the bridge into a temporary workshop of sorts for Data's benefit. Barclay had pointed out that it couldn't hurt to do so considering how much space was available since most of Voyager's crew was still missing.

Data was almost fully restored with the exception of his head. That rested on the science console., plugged with many leads into the ship's diagnostic database. B'Elanna almost expected it to start speaking at any moment...

The 8472 continued to keep the away team informed of Data's reactivation progress and now knew that it would be only a matter of hours before he was fully "recovered".

Tuvok remained in telepathic contact through the Speaker and was uncovering fascinating facts about the Learned One clergy underculture and about the renegade suicidal Q's past activities. He had tried quite actively to get the collective of the centuries ago Sphere to "eat" his will.

The Vulcan had unveiled one visual datalog showing this Q throwing himself at the Queen "god's" feet and begging to be assimilated. This strange leader queen said only three words in that log,  
"You are weak.." and then the Q was hauled away to an experimental node where he was subjected to tests to learn why he was still not assimilated even though the transformation was registering as physically complete on his corporeal body.

Tuvok decided to file that bit of visual information for a later report to the captain.

He delved into more data about the Learned Ones in this Clergy Library.. and wondered if the away team was faring any better learning about the mysteries of this planet.

It was all so very puzzling.. from everything as to why this complex, and the others like it, were still in existence, to why the Borg were still religious icons to the people living here even after their civilization had been destroyed by them.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Janeway and the away team were moving fast in the tunnels to the spot marked by Q as being underground bunkers.

So far, they were only about two kilometers straight down from the place where Harry and Dr. Bashir had fallen into the Node's tunnels and about half a kilometer from Tuvok's position in the library. And Voyager still registered as being directly situated on top of them on the surface, shrouded in the 8472's living ship's protective fields.

The numbing darkness in the tunnels jarred Janeway into rambling thoughts.

B'Elanna was more than competent in the center seat. And now she heard that Barclay, one of the EMH's creative programming testers, was at her side. Somehow, Kathryn found that very comforting.. She felt she had come to know the man when he had contacted Voyager from Earth in an impossibly wild chance at contact a few months ago in their history before they began this sorry tale in the trap. At the time, Barclay's voice and then Tom Paris's father's voice had made the tremendous distance still stretching between her crew and home seem like mere inches. A welcome illusion for sure.

Anyone who spent months on re-establishing contact with a known lost vessel had to be devoted beyond the norm for her behalf. Barclay was definitely a welcome fold indeed.

Kathryn walked a little behind a security guard, listening to the crunching steps of the away team all around her as they all explored the virtual map on their tricorders, methodically.

A quick head count showed that Guinan was no longer among them.

::Hmm, I wonder where she took off to?:: the captain thought. Spot's link with the Speaker was quiescient for the moment and revealed no details.

As they went deeper into the earth,.. their equipment scans' range increased.. curiously, as did Voyager's ability to lock onto their lifesigns via transporter targetting scans. The 8472 also reported "less slippery grasping" whatever that meant.. by its HOME's translocation mode capability. It was getting more and more likely that all the EM interference near the surface was due to the volcano's effect only..

An hour later, Janeway coughed some dust out of her lungs and called a halt for a rest break. Most of the away team was still tired from the rescue attempt that morning of Harry and Dr. Bashir.. It was time for rations and a general conditional health check.

While everyone ate, Kathryn wove in and out of her crew, speaking quietly with each and everyone, assessing their status discreetly.. It was amazing how easy it was to "read" her crew with a simple shoulder touch or soft word..

Soon, Janeway was satisfied with what she found.. Neelix was sharing his tea with Harry and Paris. Seven appeared to be running inventory once again on the equipment packs, Spot was already sleeping near the phaser warmed rock fire, Kirk and Spock were sitting warily at both ends of the camp watching both directions down the tunnel for anything out of the ordinary..

All lifesigns were normal on her tricorder status scan of the crew. No high level stress indications or any injury was evident there. With one tiny exception. Ensign Kim was trying to hide a dislocated finger. He had treated himself for it. The captain saw no need to mention it. She was once his age, and had hid the odd bump or two from her commanding officer as well on more than a few away missions.

She smiled at the way he concealed his finger splint. She pretended not to notice it.

Kathryn relaxed a few notches.. :: No sense rushing things extraordinarily. I think we're well prepared for just about anything here. The Speaker is watching us.::

She sat down to eat by the fire.

---------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, in the messhall.. Bashir had just started eating when...

Beverly stood up and excused herself from the table, "If you both don't mind....I'd like to go back and check on Counselor Tr...." she suddenly toppled foreward landing in to the table there. "What the...." placing a hand on her forehead she managed to steady herself and bid the two Doctors a fairwell before heading for the door at a slight unsteadyness.

Julian was just about ready to intercept Beverly and ask her what was wrong when the EMH pulled him back down into his seat.

The holodoc voiced quietly under his breath, "Dr. Bashir. I know she's showing signs of syncope as well as you do.. Remember,  
we've already treated her injuries completely the first time. She's physically all right. This is something different. I have a theory that she is latently psi postive and that the Speaker maybe trying to reach her.. She is resisting and is suffering dizzyness as a result. That is her choice I'm afraid. To not speak with it."

"And besides, Doctor, she IS a doctor.. we have to respect her wishes and not interfere.. At least, not until something more happens and her condition warrants it. Such as a change in awareness level. If she were to faint, we'd have our legal implied consent to treat her."

He smiled at his own cleverness, and then the EMH tapped the fascimile of a combadge on his chest,

=^= Computer, establish a continuous life sign and location lock on new arrival Beverly Crusher. Relay continuous readout to me and inform me of any change in her consciousness level deeper than natural sleep.=^=

#Biolock established. Bioflag parameters are initiated and functioning. Vital signs on Beverly Crusher are: BP 100/64, Pulse, 90, Respirations,  
20,..Pupillary reactions are--#

The EMH amended his order,. =^=Computer mute audio. Link her telemetry to my diagnostic matrix directly..=^=

#Link established.# the computer warbled.

"There we are.." the holodoc smiled to Bashir. "We have her situation monitored through me...now can you eat?" He shoved Julian's tray back under his nose. "I don't want you fainting from hunger later on, now do I?"

Julian raised both eyebrows and reached for the second half of his pastrami on rye.. :: Smart programming. However, the bedside manner chip needs serious overhauling. Maybe Barclay can help me with that when all this is over...:: he mused.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the caves, Janeway's lunch was interrupted by a shout of discovery. One of the security guards called for her.. and everyone grabbed their wristlights to see what had attracted his attention.

Newly painted on one rock, about face level was a tattoo. It was white and instantly recognizable. Chakotay's temple tattoo,  
perfect in every detail, and an arrow pointed downwards..

Janeway's heart leaped into her throat at the sight.

It was still wet..

------------------------------------------------------------------------- (attachments)

Image : A computer screen with an internal ship wide scan in progress *animated*

Image : Chakotay's grinning face, and his tattoo.... Hmmmm...

**************************************************************** From: Naomi Gothe Subject: Re: Spock found now we have to come up with a plan Date: Mon, 12 Jun 2000 11:09:25 -0700 (PDT)

Kirk finds himself once again standing next to Ensign Kim...As he hears some strange voices in a strange, smooth hallway in the cave...Kirk has his phaser drawn.

They see two hooded figures pass by and they quietly follow the two men to a room that looks like the center of operations.

Kirk glances to Kim.."they seem very organized...they dont like they are performing a ritual here. More like a command center.."

Kim nods in agreement.

Kirk looks around the room and sees Spock with is head ozzing with blood. Kirk sees Spock nod to him. He has an idea.

*****************

Meanwhile Spock is staring at the figures and the strange language before him. He trys to understand it but, it differcult with the blood rolling into his eyes and the pounding in his head. As he wipes some blood from his face he sees Captian Kirk and the young ensign...He nods over to his Captain.

One of the hooded figures look at Spock...and talks to him in the strange language. Spock is being to understand it slowly. He looks up at the Hooded person and he begins to look at the equipment before him to avoid another wack on the head..

******************************************* From: "Crystal-Lee" Subject: The Intendant takes action Date: Sun, 11 Jun 2000 18:38:23 -0700

The Intendant stood up and paced the bridge. Suddenly it struck her! She had followed Earth's 20th century history and recalled an old "film" called The Wizard of Oz. She had actually watched it from an old player of the type needed for such unsofisticated things called "movies". It was rather ignorant and uncanny, but she had finally thought of a little plan.

"Now, if they are being so cautious as to not allow me...such a respectable person as myself to voyage there on that ship,  
unguarded...I think I can at least find out what is going on within!". She constructed a tiny device with her cheif engineer and it was sent out to attach on to Voyager's hull. It did succesfully and the Intendant peered into the screen she had to view the activity inside, just like the witch had done in that dreadful film.

She snickered and pressed a button on the screen, relaying messages to the probe to let out the concealed camcorder devices upon impact. When the tiny probe attached itself to Voyager, it poked a small feeler through the ship's wall and let out a dozen miniscule camera devices, relaying video images back to her screen. She sighed, "I was wrong...Voyager doesn't really have anything to hide. Hmm...maybe we should befriend that Janeway character...she could be of use to us..."

The Intendant stood up from her chair and walked to the transporter,  
while her crew beamed her down. She then went to finding Janeway. It wasn't long before she caught up with her, "Janeway....Kathy..." The Intendant smiled hoping she'd made Janeway curious as to how she knew her name. One of the probes had picked out a reference to her and she discovered the Captain's first name.

"Well I will help you...I talked it over with my err ship and we would love to be of your service..."she smiled and leant on her hip, looking the fellow Captain over. She was no Nerys...but she was a lovely being indeed. She was beginning to think she would enjoy this part of the bargain. She looked around the cave, "I'm not gonna have to get dirty again am I? There is a time and place for that sort of thing, but I am quite sated being clean for now!"

~Crystal-lee

******************************************************************* From: Subject: [voyagerliveaction] Re: I saw the Sign, and Spock..... Date: Tue, 13 Jun 2000 16:58:41 EDT

In the caves, Janeway's lunch was interrupted by a shout of discovery. One of the security guards called for her.. and everyone grabbed their wristlights to see what had attracted his attention. Newly painted on one rock, about face level was a tattoo. It was white and instantly recognizable. Chakotay's temple tattoo, perfect in every detail, and an arrow pointed downwards.. Janeway's heart leaped into her throat at the sight. It was still wet..

Chakotay had been leaving signs all along, knowing that Kathryn would be out looking for him, if she were able. He had no idea how he had gotten to where he was, just that he was somewhere in a deep, dark tunnel. He had noticed a few others like him,  
different species, all being forced to work for these hooded aliens.

He noticed a Vulcan look over to one side and Chakotay followed his gaze...

Meanwhile Spock is staring at the figures and the strange language before him. He trys to understand it but, it differcult with the blood rolling into his eyes and the pounding in his head. As he wipes some blood from his face he sees Captian Kirk and the young ensign...He nods over to his Captain.  
One of the hooded figures look at Spock...and talks to him in the strange language. Spock is being to understand it slowly. He looks up at the Hooded person and he begins to look at the equipment before him to avoid another wack on the head..

... he noticed the young ensign with the antiquated-looking captain. "Harry..." he mumbled to himself, surprised and happy to see a familiar face. He quickly looked away, so as not to give away them away.

Chakotay

*************************************************************************** From: patti keiper Date: Wed Jun 14, 2000 2:43am Subject: Breadcrumbs....

Newly painted on one rock, about face level was a tattoo.  
It was white and instantly recognizable. Chakotay's temple tattoo, perfect in every detail, and an arrow pointed downwards..

Janeway's heart leaped into her throat at the sight.

It was still wet..

Kathryn hit her combadge, trembling.. It was him! And if her first officer were here, others of her crew would be too. She hit her combadge even as she drew out a tricorder to scan for DNA traces..

The traces registered human, and.. from one very undeniably,  
living individual, Chakotay..

=^= Janeway to Chakotay.. If you can hear me, respond..=^= Unmerciful static bit her ears.

Standing, she made her way back to the main chamber of their campsite to confer with Kirk. But he was no longer guarding the rear approach tunnel. In fact,.. both he and Spock seemed to be missing along with Harry..

Janeway asked to all present, "Has anyone seen Captain Kirk,  
Spock or Harry recently?They stopped with us for break, I just scanned them for a health check five minutes ago."

Everyone shook their heads in the negative.. ::Damn! Why did they go wandering off? Haven't they been paying attention to what has been going on?:: she thought in frustration. It was a cardinal rule to not leave an away team to go exploring solo. Now, they were actively missing..

Janeway ordered, "Everyone, we are going to search for them. Gather your things. We're moving out..."

Her tricorder trace picked up traces of Vulcan blood on the ground. ::Spock's:: He HAD been slightly injured by the Learned One teens in the Library. She and the away team followed the trail to a bunker full of differently dressed Learned People. They were all in black and many other aliens were far down below the away team in a vast cavern complex.

Still unseen, the away team saw a scene unfold in front of them.

Meanwhile Spock is staring at the figures and the strange language before him. He trys to understand it but, it differcult with the blood rolling into his eyes and the pounding in his head. As he wipes some blood from his face he sees Captian Kirk and the young ensign...He nods over to his Captain.  
One of the hooded figures look at Spock...and talks to him in the strange language. Spock is being to understand it slowly. He looks up at the Hooded person and he begins to look at the equipment before him to avoid another wack on the head..

Janeway startled.. Chakotay was down there!! Harry too!! With Kirk and Spock.. They had been taken prisoner by the look of things. It appeared that Spock was being forced to operate equipment of some kind.

Pinning against the wall, the away team watched at least seventeen other races of people being forced to attempt the same thing at strange terminals all around the cavern.

These were NOT the Learned One Librarians. These People must be the miscreants the Prefect had warned her about! The enslavers! Janeway had to act..

Then a voice jumped out at her elbow.

"Janeway....Kathy..." The Intendant smiled hoping she'd made Janeway curious as to how she knew her name. One of the probes had picked out a reference to her and she discovered the Captain's first name. "Well I will help you...I talked it over with my err ship and we would love to be of your service..."

Kathryn grabbed the Intendant and pushed her protectively against the wall before any of those below would notice them on the ledge above. She put a hand to her mouth, quieting her exuberant outburst..

"Glad you've decided to join us, Intended. I'm sure the Speaker had something to do with it. Keep concealed..!! Four of our crewman may be in trouble down there.. I don't want to give our position away just yet." She smile ruefully. "Sorry we haven't gotten better acquainted before now. It's just that I've had pressing business to attend to so far. How is your ship and crew? Well, I hope.."

Kathryn turned away scanning the distant figures of Harry, Chakotay,  
Spock and Kirk to see if she could learn anything new about their situation. Spock's minor wound was worse for some reason. More bleeding.. ::What had happened to him to cause that?::

Janeway squinted to see all the people below a little better. The complex seemed to be run by Learned One overseers of some kind. Her "captured" crew and the other alien races seemed to be being forced to learn how to operate the myriads of machinery lining the massive cavern walls around them. The most attention seemed to be given to Spock and his attempts by the overseers..

Janeway felt her link to the 8472 sharpen and suddenly, Harry,  
Kirk, Spock and Chakotay disappeared in a peach nimbus of translocator energy.. The Speaker had found them!!

The flare re-erupted at her side. When the brightness had faded,  
Janeway found herself happily reunited with them. Her wishful thinking had been a little too successful.. Tuvok had been yanked from his library room along with Harry and the others. He looked annoyed even for a vulcan at the 8472's interference.. But, ::Never look a gift horse in the mouth:: Janeway mused. At least,  
everyone was all together the way they should have been all along..

Chakotay was still reeling from the odd sensation of the translocation device of the Speaker's living ship.. He rubbed down the hair on his arm and remarked about it as he shivered in memory.. **SEE SOUND BITE**

She drew them away into the dark tunnel back the way she had come with the rest of the away team supporting Spock over one of her shoulders, the Intendant helped her with Spock's other arm, Kirk following them with his phaser drawn behind them.

They left behind he miscreant overseers to their fruitless panicking search for the new Voyager crew no longer in their possession...

Janeway and the away team escaped unmolested and undetected.

___________________________________________________________ (attachments)

Image : Janeway and Harry with thoughtful expressions.

Image : Two peeling, Learned One young.

Image : Janeway, Tuvok and Chakotay outside moving, in close conference.

Audio : Chak-- It's disgusting, captain..

*********************************************************************

From: "Myron Ojala" Subject: Some assembly required.. Date: Wed, 14 Jun 2000 22:20:47 GMT

In the messhall,..

Bashir was finishing the last of his pastrami on rye. He was wondering if he should have another. ::Doctor Crusher's condition puzzles me. If she does possess latent psi abilities, she could very well suffer the same fate as Counselor she doesn't,  
what could her problem be?:: Julian thoughts revolved around that problem. He mentioned it to the EMH, "Well what if she is suffering the same like Troi's symptoms..."

"Hmmm?" the EMH emoted,. He did not yet understand where Julian was going with his line of thinking.

Bashir began again, "We're going to have to get close to her again with a tricorder, you know that.." He bit down on his sandwich irritably. "But how to do that without her knowing it?"

The EMH scoffed, "I suppose we're going to have to get a scan covertly, one would guess.."

Julian smiled, "No problem.. Have you ever heard of James Bond..?"

The holodoc said, "Oh, please,.. another spy in our midst. As if Sudor wasn't bad enough or Seska for that matter..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------

On Voyager's bridge..

Data was caterwauling at the top of his "lungs".. Barclay was testing his speech centers. Poor B'Elanna was sitting in the captain's chair with both hands over her ears, trying to keep her cool.

Data's head was still on the science console with its net of cables snaking to the diagnostic ports. Even the 8472 looked a little annoyed.

Barclay looked up and saw them with their long suffering expressions and hastily cut off the test. The silence was golden. "I guess Klingon opera wasn't such a good choice, huh.. Heh."

B'Elanna was ice, "How long?"

"Uh,.. Not ver-- not much longer, I think.. Uh,..All that's left is...rerouting his postronic clips in his cervical connections. And then just hitting the on switch... Wah La!!"

Reg finished the work with a flourish and suddenly Data's body twitched into life. Lieutenant Commander Data sat up from the table. He looked around with a puzzled look on his face., until he saw Reg Barclay..

"Mr. Broccoli?" he quipped. And a sideways smirk lit up Data's face..

Reg's own face fell into crushed disappointment, "Wha- what?

B'Elanna snickered, "Broccoli, lieutenant? Sounds yummy.."

Barclay blushed five shades of red. "Uh, that,.. uh, a nick name I picked up at the academy.. Don't,..don't ask .."

"Sounds like Mr. Data was joking there.. I didn't know androids COULD joke.. Nice job. " B'Elanna hit her combadge, =^=Torres to Janeway. Data is fully repaired and back on duty, thanks to Mr. Broccoli..=^=

=^=Who?=^=came Kathryn's reply. =^=I didn't quite catch that last bit, B'Elanna.=^=

Barclay hissed insistently,.. "Barclay!! Barclay..Please.." he whispered , gesticulating wildly...

Torres, smiled, "It's not important. Things are quiet here. The Intendant stuck a few bugs and eyes on our hull. I figured I'd leave them there. I returned the feedback and I am doing the same thing to her ship using her equipment links.."

=^=Hmmmm, Turnabout is fair play.. Janeway out.=^=

Barclay buried himself into his cleanup and said, "Well, now we've put humpty dumpty back together again... What's next?"

B'Elanna remarked, "Find all the king's horses and all the king's men... in other words,.. let's find exactly where Q and his cohorts are jousting, shall we?"

Barclay rejoined her in Chakotay's seat and pulled up a monitor to link with B'Elanna's telemetry.. And Data stood over his shoulder, watching every keystroke.

Reg commented, "Ah, Lieutenant,.. H-Have you ever ah, dueled on the holodeck? I was thinking of the Three Musketeers in particular.."

Data grunted, "En guard!!"

B'Elanna thought. ::Not quite one hundred percent but he'll do.:: She turned to her work.

--------------------------------------------------------

(attachment) Image : Reginald Barclay in a melancholy pose..

****************************************************

De : "Crystal-Lee" Objet : Re: [voyagerliveaction] Beverly in solitude Date : Wed, 14 Jun 2000 21:49:14 -0700

Beverly crossed the medics chamber to sit down on an empty chair near Councellor Troi's bio bed. What was going on? She wished she could just magically cure her friend. But now she was beginning to feel a little sadened that she wasn't back home on the Enterprise. She brushed a lock of red hair away from her face glancing around the sickbay. This place was definately advanced. Soon the censors beeped wildly. She jumped up and ran around pressing buttons and frantically scanning the council.

Councellor Troi's eyelashes fluttered open and she opened her mouth "Bev...er....". Beverly ran to her friend with tears of joy in her eyes "It's alright Deanna...everything is going to be alright! You are doing so well on your recovery!". Troi shifted and smiled at her friend.

***********************************************************************

END WEEK FIFTEEN RECAP 06-15-2K []

WEEK SIXTEEN RECAP 06-15-2K []

************************************************ From: "Cassidy Meyers" Subject: [voyagerliveaction] CoolMind Dreamses I's Date: Fri, 16 Jun 2000 00:07:36 SCT

Councellor Troi's eyelashes fluttered open and she opened her mouth "Bev...er....". Beverly ran to her friend with tears of joy in her eyes "It's alright Deanna...everything is going to be alright! You are doing so well on your recovery!". Troi shifted and smiled at her friend.

The peace and shadow of sickbay was intruded upon by a peach fire at the foot of Troi's bed. A portal opened up and the Speaker stood there, dripping soft plasma onto the carpeting. It regarded Crusher and Troi with a gentle eye.

The doctor could almost feel the 8472's mind in her head echoeing but she fought it off angrily. Then strangely, Crusher's background dizzyness left and she, imagined the deep stenorous voice . Beverly gasped ::I'm not being harmed.. I-I:: Deanna was channeling information to her.. A message!!

#I's comes to yous in the now. The Coolmind seeses you, "Crusherhealer". I's could not speaks with "Troi" until You's "reaches" her with heartfelts. #

Dr. Crusher was two seconds from hitting her combadge, summoning others, when the Speaker moved to stroke Troi's face with a soft gesture. Its limb easily went through Troi's protective restraining field. She stopped her move for suddenly, Bev too,  
felt suffused with warmth and healing. She realized this awareness was coming through her bond with Deanna rather then through direct contact with the 8472.

#This Coolmind's "Betazed" heart cannot "hears" in this Nonspace trap. Her Peoples' senses only in the Black with stars. I's heals the harm in heartself. I's cannot "touch" her Mind, that is pinned by Another Othermind I cannot sees.. I's knows not why.. "Crusherhealer." The leaderwoman "Torres" needs you on the "Bridge"Place. Othermind Janeway with the Awaypeoples wishes to "speaks" with you's in the now.. I cannot Mindspeak her to you's in the now for you's don't wish it so. I's use Othertechnology in this Home's vessel to do so.. #

The 8472 dismissed the restraining field around Troi and it disappeared. #Come, Coolmind. You's are fully sensed in the now. You's cannot voice in speeches noises but I's hears you in Mindspeak. Your Heartfriend,"Beverly" will hears I's in Kinbond with you's. I cannot heals your voices organthing. Its frozen by an Othermind I knows not!#

The Speaker calmly waited for Dr. Crusher to absorb all of its essence and purpose of its meaning and intent. Troi and the 8472 moved to the door with the 8472 supporting her weight.

Deanna looked around herself and realized that she was mute and on a strange vessel. But she was unafraid, Beverly was there. ::She will help me. I know Barclay is here, too. And new friends not yet met from this Voyager starship.:: She held out a hand to Beverly and called out to her. ::Come with us. Or,.. open up to the Speaker with your Mind and see why we are all here and how we are doing right now. We need you, Beverly::

She turned to the door. The computer followed prelaid orders and announced. #Computer to remote EMH link. Sensors indicate that Counselor Troi is leaving sickbay. Consciousness levels approaching normal.#

Troi silently smiled at Bev, knowing that soon, they would be followed by whomever set that watchdog parameter. She and the Speaker made their way to the turbolift leading to the bridge.

-------------------------------------------------------------

In fluidic space,.. the living ship sounded.. It rejoiced in the Coolmind's healing.

Now, it could begin.

HOME moved closer to the "Voyager" Home and lifted it into the air, away from the volcano and the ground.

The Othermind holding the "Troi's" speech and soul would follow the lure. HOME challenged the mysterious Othermind and felt it answer...

The answer came from the Borg Sphere within the trap with them. It drew nearer.

The sad Q shifted his gaze and saw yet another clergy priest die in an attempt to reach him. He scratched at a Borg implant encrusting his face and sighed sadly. ::I cannot die. Why? Even these Advanced Borg cannot touch me. I must find a way to end my existence.:: He did not even feel remorse at the Learned Ones suffering; his depression was so great.

Then the sad Q saw Voyager being wrestled into the air by HOME. ::Ah,.. the counselor I am holding is being moved. She must stay on the planet!! I need her to help me. I only hold her voice so far. I have to do something.!::

The sad Q used his power to move himself with the Borg Sphere with him inside of it, nearer to the planet.

The Speaker stopped in ITS tracks.. It had felt the mysterious Othermind!! HOME had found it. And it was surrounded by Souless Ones!!

IT keened an alarm to EveryMind in ITS Mindspeak link. Janeway knew, and Troi and then Crusher in short order. Spot aroused in a fit of hissing fur, looking for the Sphere as if it were already upon him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Soon, Q and K'Ehleyr and Dax noticed the change, even if they did not know the reason why.. They paused in their wanderings to find out..

-------------------------------------------------------------------

#Too soon! Too soon in the now!!# The Speaker cried. He transposed them all from sickbay to the bridge.

Soon, Barclay was talking a mile a minute to the mute voiced Troi.

-------------------------------------------------------------------- (attachment) Image : Barclay talking urgently to the mute Troi.

Audio : Troi- In another time and place, this could be funny..

********************************************************************

From: "Myron Ojala" Subject: 6,  
5,.. 4,.. 3,..2,.....? Date: Thu, 15 Jun 2000 22:28:05 GMT

Soon the censors beeped wildly. She(Beverly Crusher)jumped up and ran around pressing buttons and frantically scanning the council. Councellor Troi's eyelashes fluttered open and she opened her mouth "Bev...er....". Beverly ran to her friend with tears of joy in her eyes "It's alright Deanna...everything is going to be alright! You are doing so well on your recovery!". Troi shifted and smiled at her friend.

Meanwhile, in the messhall, Bashir waited holodoc was finished rechecking the crew members there in the hall. He was content everyone was recovered from their past adventures to date. He rubbed Naomi Wildman's head affectionately as she scooted off to her quarters, running past him.

Julian casually asked the holodoc how long he'd been online as a program application. "How long has it been?"

"Do you mean amourous encounters or length of recorded duty?" the EMH fired back.

Dr. Bashir was stunned by the surprising secondary reference to his question. The EMH's grasp of idiom was astounding. ::Apparently,  
this is no ordinary EMH. I'd love to meet his programmers.::

Julian stammered, "I-I mean duty of course.. Do you,... have you developed any hobbies?"

They made their way to the exit, leaving behind the sounds of conversation and laughter behind them. The EMH regarded Julian frankly. "When I first came online, on Voyager, I was only a standard functional EMH. Then when we wound up in the Delta Quadrant without a real doctor, I ended up being forced to stay online for longer and longer periods of time. I had to adapt my programming to compensate. I learned to fall in love, sing,  
.. paint,.. Eventually, even to participate in away missions." The holodoc smiled smugly and pointed to his holoemitter attached to his upper arm. "Because of this little baby. I'm foot loose and fancy free.."

#Computer to remote EMH link. Sensors indicate that Counselor Troi is leaving sickbay. Consciousness levels approaching normal.#

The two doctors said simultaneously, "I'm on my way..." in stereo. They looked at each other, smiled, and both said again. "After you." when they both triggered the bulkhead doors leading to the corridor.

"Let's hurry shall we?" Bashir prompted. "Agreed." the EMH specified.

When they got to sickbay. The ward was empty... They searched every room to no avail. ::What?:: Julian thought.

The EMH asked the computer,

=^=Locate, Deanna Troi and Dr. Crusher.=^=

#Deanna Troi and Dr. Crusher are on the bridge.#

Bashir tapped his combadge,

=^=Bashir to the bridge. Please respond.=^=

B'Elana Torres answered, =^=Bridge here. Go ahead, doctor.=^=

Julian empathetically said, "Our patient's decided to take a walk with her doctor. The computer says they're with you.."

=^=That's correct, doctor. They both arrived minutes ago with the Speaker. It seems that we're going to get a little visit from some old friends of ours and Seven's. What do you know about the Borg, doctor?=^=

Julian got an icy cold feeling at the pit of his stomach,::Oh no.:: He suddenly wished he was back on the holodeck and falling into another rabbit hole out of this whole mess he found himself in, =^=Watch her. We're on our way to you.=^=

The two doctors left with a pair of medkits at a run. Julian looked at the EMH while they ran, "Is everyday onboard as stimulating as today?"

"Frequently." replied the EMH. "Somedays, it's down right exciting."

-------------------------------------------------------------

On the bridge, everything was animated with a hint of urgency.

Soon, Barclay was talking a mile a minute to the mute voiced Troi.

"I'm so sorry I fell on you.. I- I was at the Argus Array, and then I was in a shuttle out of control above this planet." He pointed to the viewscreen. "I had to make an emergency beam out before I crashed so ...I....gave the next thing I knew, I was on top of you."

Troi gave him an understanding, yet amused smile. She touched him on the shoulder in support and sympathy. Dr. Crusher sighed impatiently, remembering the 8472's agitated behavior and alarm at a new developement concerning the imminent arrival of the Borg Sphere.

Barclay nervously glanced at her and the busy command deck in front of them, seeing B'Elana decisively act and coordinate plans with the away team still on the ground. Voyager was now in orbit.. cutting off their possibility of beaming back right away until the ship steadied.

There was no orienting the transporters while the Speaker's HOME had them in its grip.

With a whoosh, the doors opened and Bashir and the ship's EMH strode onto the bridge. They immediately went to the Counselor's side.

Dr. Bashir saw that she was oriented and listening to a strange man in engineering yellow and black. She seemed to know him really well judging by her reactions. "Who is this Counselor?"

Deanna Troi turned to the doctors, pointing to her throat and mouth with a shake of her head.

"Are you having trouble breathing?" Julian asked with alarm.

She shook her head in denial adamantly, indicating a gesture from her mouth explosively. Dr. Crusher came forward shaking her head in denial as well.

Barclay spoke up.. guessing, "I-I ah, believe that she,... ah she can't talk, Dr. Bashir. ah, doctors.."

The EMH gestured with his hands in clipped movements. "I am trying sign. I suppose she knows how, being a counselor.."

Beverly nodded in affirmation. Deanna watched the EMH closely.. and returned a story of how she was brought to the Trap and how her friends on the shuttle had been killed. She started to cry while relaying the tale to them all.

The EMH translated, " "I was aboard my shuttle just leaving the Enterprise. Beverly had remained behind. We had just said our goodbyes and before we all realized, our shuttle was pulled off course. The force of the energy which held us threw everyone out of their seats and against the walls.." Troi's face twisted in pain,..

The EMH comforted her with a look but continued to relay her sign to the others,. "'I was the only one to survive.. I saw an image in my mind, of being in pain.. I felt HIS pain.. Such depth of being.. Wanting it to all end.. I saw....his face.. like a Borg's in my mind. Suddenly there was no air and I blacked out. I came to on the bridge with the EMH and a strange brown haired captain standing over me. I thought at first, that the being who had brought me there was present. I knew my fellow crewman were dead and I lost control because of HIM. I think I was sedated. At one time, I thought I saw Reg very near. Now I am here,.. on this bridge with you. That's all I know..'"

The EMH finished his narrative signing with the counselor and was surprised that Data had understood and followed along with his signing, too. In fact, he even signed a phrase or two of encouragement to Deanna while she was conveying her story...

B'Elana said, "You say 'He' brought you here.. Who is that? I know a Borg Sphere is on the way. The Speaker has just warned us of an approaching vessel."

Deanna signed into the air once more with lacy gestures urgently,  
and the EMH acted as her interpretor once more. Data nodded at each correct translation as they went along..

The holodoc gestured, " ' I had a sense of immense loss. Of unimaginable suffering. He.. wants an ending.. And he felt like a Borg, but not a borg either.. He... was uncomplete with them.. He wants an end, doctors. An end of his existence. And he'll stop at nothing to accomplish his goal. His depression makes him dangerous to others around him . But I sense his nature is gentle, not evil.. He has immense power.. almost like... almost like...'" The doctor's gestures faded into non communication as she thought ..

Barclay shivered, "Could he be a Q?"

Deanna blanched at the thought. "'The Othermind the Speaker mentioned,.. is HE. I'm sure of it. If he is Q, why would a Q seek to destroy himself? And why did he bring ME here specifically?'"

Dr. Crusher was not happy at Deanna's revelation. Data was thoughtful too.

B'Elana had to focus on matters at hand. She had coordinated details of the ship's status with the away team and they were up to date. She was waiting for the captain's orders.

"Doctors, this is all fascinating" B'Elana said, "But what I'd really like to know is how far away is the Sphere?"

Barclay went over to the ops terminal and accessed sensor data,  
"The Borg vessel is approaching at sublight speed, half impulse. She'll arrive in our area in approximately six hours.."

His eyes were not the only ones to widen in fear. Only the Speaker seemed uneffected by the dire news.

------------------------------------------------------

In the Node tunnels on the planet below, in the midst of the away team, Spot bristled and yowled in torment,.. He and the others in the link with the Speaker 8472 began to suffer a vision of what may be..

They hear three voices as well..

**SOUND BITE**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

(attachments) Image : A warping Starfleet logo.

Image : Voyager broadside with a Borg vessel blowing holes in its side with phasers.

Audio : Sad Q - I'll stalemate you for an eternity if I have to!

Janeway- The hell you will! The flaunted Q continuum. Self annointed guardians of the universe.. How dare you come aboard this ship and endanger this crew with your personal tug of war?!

Q- Did anyone ever tell you you're angry when you're beautiful?

****************************************************************

From: "Everett, Katan" Subject: [voyagerliveaction] An interrupted meal Date: Thu, 15 Jun 2000 18:10:49 -0500

Tom and Harry suddenly found themselves whisked back to the ship by the 8472's strange transporter. They were in the mess hall. "Well, good a time as any to have some lunch" commented Tom Paris. They replicated some food and sat down to eat. A Few moments later they felt the ship shake, they glanced out the window to see the ship rising from the surface fast. "Whats going on? I should be lifting off this ship!" Said Tom annoyed,  
"They didn't even call blue alert..." replied Harry. Not wanting to miss any action Ensign Kim said "We should probably get the bridge." "Agreed" Tom answered.

The finished up their lunch quickly and made their way to the bridge.

------------------------

A few minutes later the terbolift doors opened, Tom headed toward the helm to sit down. While Harry went to his station. They saw two officers in strange uniforms, the EMH, and another docter in the middle of the bridge. "What is going on?" said Tom.

"Borg cube approaching, ETA 6 hours, got to get the ship in working order" came the voice of B'Elena from the engineering station.

"We'll I'll be..." Tom sat down and started the impulse engines up. "Impulse drives are operational"

They waited for the Borg to reach them....

******************************************************************** From: Subject: Re: [voyagerliveaction] Breadcrumbs.... Date: Thu, 15 Jun 2000 20:11:31 EDT

"Glad to be out of there," Chakotay said relived. He gave Captain Janeway a small smile, "Not that I had any doubt you'd rescue us." His mood changed to somber, "I'm anxious to know the status of what has been going on."

Chakotay

Chakotay was still reeling from the odd sensation of the translocation device of the Speaker's living ship.. He rubbed down the hair on his arm and remarked about it as he shivered in memory.. **SEE SOUND BITE** She drew them away into the dark tunnel back the way she had come with the rest of the away team supporting Spock over one of her shoulders, the Intendant helped her with Spock's other arm. Kirk following them with his phaser draw behind them. The miscreant overseers were left to their fruitless panicking search for the Voyager crew no longer in their possession... Janeway and the away team escaped unmolested and undetected.

*********************************************************************

From: "patti keiper" Subject: [voyagerliveaction] Status Q Date: Thu, 15 Jun 2000 23:20:05 PDT

"Glad to be out of there," Chakotay said relived. He gave Captain Janeway a small smile, "Not that I had any doubt you'd rescue us." His mood changed to somber, "I'm anxious to know the status of what has been going on."

Captain Janeway made her way over to Spock's side with a medkit,  
. indicating to Chakotay that he follow and help her out.

"I've been wondering the same about you, too, Commander. No one knows how you've disappeared. Ninety four others are missing from the ship as well. Have you seen any sign of them?"

Chakotay's silence told her volumes. He'd share with her his end when he was ready. ::He must want to talk with me in private. All right. Saving this for the ready room.:: She stretched a tight muscle.::Right after I get my hot water shower. I ache!::

Kathryn tended Spock's head wound without directly touching him. Tuvok stood nearby, being stoically Vulcan by not addressing the Enterprise first officer about his injury. His condition was temporary. Already, his circulation was better with food and water on her tricorder. He'd have no more health problems. She watched him rejoin Kirk at the entrance to their hideaway refuge they had found for the away team.

She turned to Chakotay.. "Commander, a lot has happened. I have an interesting way to get you up to date but you are going to have to trust me like you have never done so before.."

Janeway's first officer didn't even hesitate, and nodded quick abeyance to whatever she had in mind.

The Voyager captain crouched to the floor and reached down to grab an animal, he saw. She said, "Here. Take him.. And don't be afraid." Chakotay didn't understand what she meant until he gathered Spot into his arms. At once,.. he was in the Mindlink with the Speaker 8472 and the others. All they had shared together,  
past and present raced into his active recollection and then,  
he too was part of the link. He "heard" the Speaker greet him and it echoed eerily within Spot, who meowed in response. Chakotay understood everything from moment one. From Q's bringing the ship to the Learned One planet to everything his captain had experienced thus far with her own eyes and ears and mind. It was an uncanny form of communication. But a few questions remained..

"Captain, I--"

The Speaker stopped in ITS tracks.. It had felt the mysterious Othermind!! HOME had found it. And it was surrounded by Souless Ones!! IT keened an alarm to EveryMind in ITS Mindspeak link. Janeway knew, and Troi and then Crusher in short order.

The away team members in the link all fell to their knees at the strength of the Speaker's alarm call. The rest of the team drew close in support.

::The suicide Q? Alive? :: She saw more in the message,.::How long until the Sphere gets here?:: The Speaker told them the slim margin of six of her Earth hours. Fighting nausea, Janeway looked up and saw a ring of everyone's faces around hers. She had to get up to her ship. Voyager needed her senior staff at the helm.. Or things would get very difficult to survive very fast.

She demanded of HOME to come and "grasp" her Awaypeoples back to "Home".. She extended that welcome to the Intendant verbally.

"Looks like you're going to get to see Voyager up close and personal Intendant. Just like you wanted with those surveillance devices on my ship's hull. Hang on!"

HOME sounded once more in reply, like a whale song. And obeyed.

Janeway grasped the Intendant as the peach fire of transfer took them Between to Voyager's bridge high in orbit above the Q world. Soon, nothing remained behind in the cave except footprints.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

The away team staggered as equipment, themselves and about two inches of cave dust formed with them upon materialization. Everyone knew their stations and they took them. Most of the temporal visitors such as Kirk, Spock and the Intendant remained rooted in place, stupified by the image of the approaching Sphere on the monitor.

"Don't worry. It's still really over five hours away from us. That is an image from the Speaker's eye panel in his living ship.." the captain remarked as she and Chakotay took their places in the center command chairs. "B'Elanna, You're relieved of the conn."

B'Elanna didn't even look up from her engineering console. "I stand relieved, Captain. Nice to have you back Chakotay. I thought you had gone on to meet your maker.."

Chakotay grinned at Torres before he activated his sidearm console and found sobering facts. ::It's true. Voyager has only us and eleven other crewman on board her. How our we ever going to defend ourselves against Borg? It's hard enough with a full crew complement..::

He kept this view fully to himself as he regarded Kathryn's ragged appearance and deameanor. She never took well to a Borg threat. He gestured a hand silently to his own chest, indicating himself and then pointed to her chair discreetly asking if she'd like to hand the conn to him for a while.

Janeway sighed, "I thought you'd never ask. I could use some food and rest.."

"Here. Here." came the irrascible reply from the EMH.

Kathryn frowned,."Very well. I have a few things I'd like to get cleared up in sickbay, especially about that Counselor Tr--" She broke off seeing the woman right next to her elbow, smiling politely. Then she felt the Speaker linking them more strongly.. "I see...." Janeway said. And then she did. She learned all about that had transpired for her and for her friend, Dr. Crusher,  
and then Barclay. The three of them were surrounding Data and Kim, at his station.

Harry tried to look normal as his captain appraised him. He barely put his finger splint behind his back and bunged it on the panel. His yelp caught the three doctors' attention and he was subjected to their care in moments.

Kathryn smiled and nodded to Chakotay to take command. She stood,  
"Don't worry about it, Harry,.. I was the same way with my CO once. You'll figure out how to act cool soon enough under pressure.."

Harry frankly rolled his eyes and said,..**SEE SOUND BITE**

"We'll I'll be..." Tom sat down and started the impulse engines up. "Impulse drives are operational"

Kathryn made her way to the turbolift,.. "Intendant, would you like to see more of my vessel? I'm on my way to sickbay for a little examination of a clergy body. The Speaker has just informed me we have one in our medical bay. Doctor..."

Three heads looked up from Harry's dislocated finger. "Yes, captain?"

"Ah,.. the EMH please.. You're with me. I'll be back in an hour,  
Chakotay,.. I'll inform commissary to send up food and drinks for the bridge on my way. Keep me posted."

Everyone on the bridge were still watching her as she and the Intendant slipped into the turbolift on their way to sickbay.

Soon, she and the EMH were wrist deep in the autopsy of the clergy body. With the Intendant looking on.

As for those left behind on the bridge with Chakotay now in command,..

They waited for the Borg to reach them....

-------------------------------------------------------------- (attachments)

Image : J and the EMH in sickbay standing over a mummified clergy body.

Audio : H-- Hi. My name is Harry "read-me- like-a-book" Kim...

********************************************************

From: Subject: Re: [voyagerliveaction] Status Q Date: Sun, 18 Jun 2000 14:10:58 EDT

As for those left behind on the bridge with Chakotay now in command,.. They waited for the Borg to reach them....

"All reports are in, and everyone seems to be ready. Keep her slow and steady Mr. Paris, we don't want to intercept the Borg any earlier than we need to. Mr. Kim, keep running scans."

Chakotay

******************************************************************

END WEEK SIXTEEN RECAP 06-20-2K []

WEEK SEVENTEEN RECAP 06-20-2K []

*************************************************

From: "patti keiper" Subject: Darkest before the dawn.. Date: Tue, 20 Jun 2000 11:58:14 PDT

Absorbed in the work within sickbay, Captain Janeway was surprised at the passage of time. She had heard Seven of Nine's shipwide announcement of their forced rendevous with the Borg Sphere. Four hours and six minutes. They would come with all the cunning of their Queen.

Then Kathryn remembered who else she would be facing once more.

She would soon be meeting the suicidal Q in a time before his own death. A death that she had, in part, granted to him. It didn't matter that Q had been the one who gave Q hemlock in the end. It hurt that in spite of all that she could do, that the sad Q had chosen to die as a mortal as soon as he was able to.

It was a small comfort that he might not even remember her at all. The fact if he even WOULD rested on how much temporal dabbling he was accustomed to at this point.

Captain Janeway studied the corpse on the bed before her. It was one of the thousands of clergy who had been sent in a futile attempt to stop the sad Q from reaching the Borg Sphere. All of its water had been "aged" away from it and the Prefect's radiation marker glowed eerily on the EMH's console. She was safe enough behind the protective forcefield encircling the bed. A lot of data had been gathered regarding this clergy kamikaze scout. He was hundreds of years old. It took that long for the Prefect's time door to reject his pattern and spit him back out into the Node's tunnels . His mission, too, had failed. Like all of the others. The sad Q was still on board the Sphere.

This individual's DNA was very like those of the surviving Learned Ones she and the away team had spoken to in the Library. His features were mummified, but bore resemblance to the reptilian gecko humanoid form Janeway had come to associate with the Learned Ones natural state.

Beside her, the Intendant seemed more interested in the EMH being a holo projection than in studying the remains in front of her. She constantly interrupted the doctor's work on his computer terminal to ask him personal questions about his history and how he felt about being servitude to real people..

The captain just rolled her eyes. The Intendant must be used to servants on her ship. Oh, well. To each his own. She watched the doctor neatly and dimplomatically parry each verbal spar with all the skill he was programmed to carry. The captain would distract the Intendant soon enough with an offer of food and rest, so he could return to his analysis soon enough.

Kathryn sighed. Chakotay was on the bridge at the conn, preparing Voyager for their encounter with the Borg Sphere fast intercepting them. It was never easy to deal with them. Borg were notorious for adapting technology to match their victim's. And Borg Spheres usually housed Queens, the primary communicators between Borg cubes and Conquered worlds. Now there was a major problem. How was Voyager going to convince this Queen of their trapped nature and to not see Voyager as potential assimilation fodder. And how was she going to get the sad Q within the Sphere to hold the Queen at bay to let them search for a way out in peace?

Quite frankly, Kathryn was surprised that the morose Q was even interested in her ship at all.

HOME had contacted the Sphere. Not Voyager. She hadn't quite figured out what it was that he was so interested in on board her. The Speaker and its living ship wanted dialogue with this Q, not Janeway. And now, curiously, so did the mute Troi.

"Listening" closely, Janeway tried to read the 8472.

She shuddered, catching a glance of Mindspeak from the Speaker. It was going over evasive maneuvers into and out of Fluidic Space with Voyager tethered to HOME's belly hold in preparation to avoid the Sphere should she attack.

It made Kathryn feel old and out of the loop. It had been easier when she and her crew were just that; Voyager with her lone crew, searching for a way home. All of this cloak and dagger routine was wearing thin. It would be wonderful to just leave everything behind and go off alone with her ship and find her missing crew. Every instinct within Janeway told her that the rest of Voyager's crew was on Q's world in one of the Node complexes. She hadn't yet had a chance to talk with Chakotay to see if he saw any others with him down there.

Frustrated, the captain tapped a panel, studying the schematic known so far of the Coordinate's extent. The diamorphous clouds within changed and drifted constantly, making any further mapping quite impossible. It seemed that Q and K'Ehleyr and Dax were right. The only answer to getting free for ALL of them seemed to rely on what knowledge the Learned Ones possessed.

Kathryn tapped her combadge, opening a link to the bridge, =^=Janeway to Chakotay. I've a change in plans. Keep on preparing for battle stations. However, I want another ace up my sleeve. I would like to beam the Prefect from the library up to us. I'd like him to be at our side when we meet the mortal Q and the Sphere. Maybe his position as a religious figure will hold sway over the Borg Queen and her Q/non-assimilation problem.

I'm counting on the fact that the Learned Ones have had a long and mutually beneficial relationship this far with Borg Sphere actively participating in their Borg Religion. He might be the voice of reason for us. Inform me when the Prefect is on board and briefed. Have him meet me and all bridge officers in my ready room in half an hour. The Speaker included. Janeway out.=^=

Fighting growlies, Janeway turned to the Intendant and asked,  
"Hungry? I am. Our replicators are programmed with thousands of dishes. Especially Bajoran ones. And we've much to discuss,  
Intendant, if we are to work together to get out of this trap. I have to get you up to date on the Borg as well.... They're not your ordinary run of the mill adversaries. Your vessel might be in jeopardy soon as well as Voyager."

Kathryn indicated the doors exiting sickbay, "Would you join me in the Officer's lounge?" She asked the Intendant.

The captain faced the EMH. "Doctor, when you are finished here with the clergy remains, beam them to the library. I'm sure the Prefect's assistants will be glad to have another Lost One returned to them."

"Understood." the holodoc replied. He didn't hide how grateful he was that the captain and the Intendant were leaving. "Now,  
I can get useful data..." he muttered.

It wasn't long before the Intendant and Janeway were in the Officer's Lounge off the bridge, eating lightly and talking over things.. Halfway through a plate of fruit, fish and crackers,  
the chair between Kathryn and the Bajoran shifted and glowed in a white flash.

Guinan appeared, holding the red tom cat named Spot. "I hope I'm not intruding. The Speaker wants me to be present during your briefing with the bridge officers, Captain Janeway."

"You're early, Guinan. By about fifteen minutes... Chakotay has yet, to brief the Prefect first before we begin." Kathryn explained.

"Oh," the purple robed woman gasped, "I'll just pop away until then. I left my pod outside the Intendant's ship... Be right back."

Guinan vanished, leaving the Spot, the Speaker's eyes and ears,  
on the table top. He promptly made short work of the fish he found there. The Intendant offered him one off her own plate with gentle coos and endearments. Spot melted into her arms.

The captain leaned close, "She was spying on you?? What ever for?" The Intendant just shrugged non-commitedly, preferring instead to go nose to nose with a purring Spot.

Janeway just placed a chin on one hand and watched.

::If you can't beat em, join em.:: she thought and she dangled a sardine by the tail.

------------------------------------------------------

#Three hours, fifty seven minutes to Borg intercept.# Voyager's computer announced.

Chakotay only hurried faster with the captain's order.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------- (attachments) Image : Spot, being caressed by female hands.

Image : Q, totally Borgified closeup.

Image : *animated* "Resistance Is Futile" banner.

********************************************************* From: Subject: Re: [voyagerliveaction] Darkest before the dawn.. Date: Tue, 20 Jun 2000 17:47:07 EDT

Inform me when the Prefect is on board and briefed. Have him meet me and all bridge officers in my ready room in half an hour. The Speaker included. Janeway out.=^=

=^= Aye, Captain.=^=

Chakotay informed the crew to keep preparing, and the bridge officiers that they should report to the ready room in half an hour. He then had the Prefect beamed aboard, and began briefing him on the situation that was developing.

#Three hours, fifty seven minutes to Borg intercept.# Voyager's computer announced. Chakotay only hurried faster with the captain's order.

After he was briefed, Chakotay hailed the captain =^= Chakotay to Captain Janeway, I have The Prefect, and he has been briefed.=^=

Chakotay

*************************************************** From: "Crystal-Lee" Subject: Re: [voyagerliveaction] Darkest before the dawn.. Date: Tue, 20 Jun 2000 16:47:55 -0700

The Intendant shifted and lay back in her chair watching Janeway and stroking the feline before her. She gently fixed her hair with her free hand, "Captain...Kathy...I wish that Guinan woman would really stop her inquisitive looks and awkward glances my way. I am to be trusted. So is my crew. We didn't come here purposly, but we really need to get back. So we aren't going to go against you or your crew in any way..." she smiled brightly at the Captain and then kissed the feline's head, between his soft ears.

"Say...is the Major on board? I do think I should pay her a visit...considering we are practically one in the same. So Kathy...have ya always wanted to be a Captain?" the Intendant asked while scooping the cat in to her arms and cradling him against her breasts. "I mean...didn't you want to be anything else ever? I know I wanted to be a dancer. Perphaps you wanted something else aswell?"

~The Intendant

***********************************************************************

From: "patti keiper" Subject: [voyagerliveaction] Brightest before the battle.... Date: Tue, 20 Jun 2000 23:18:24 PDT

"Say...is the Major on board? I do think I should pay her a visit...considering we are practically one in the same. So Kathy...have ya always wanted to be a Captain?" the Intendant asked while scooping the cat in to her arms and cradling him against her breasts. "I mean...didn't you want to be anything else ever? I know I wanted to be a dancer. Perphaps you wanted something else as well?"

Janeway was quite taken aback by the Intendant's candor and personable manner and found herself feeling less like a captain and more like a woman who had just met a new friend.

She propped a hand on her face, considering just that in an conspiratory smile.. leaning close.

"Well, if you really want to know,.. I danced in the fifth grade as the dying swan once. Chakotay, my first officer had me reprise it once on a ship holiday called talent night. It was a hit or so they say..."

Kathryn regarded the Intendant levelly, eyes twinkling in mild amusement. "How unfair..." she mocked teased. "You know my first name and I only know you as your title, "captain". As to your earlier question, Major Kira is incommunicado in her quarters by choice. I haven't heard from her for quite some time. Ship's sensors show her to be onboard and well, just lying low and waiting for things to blow over I guess. She hasn't responded to us directly since the Speaker came onboard."

Spot burped and saundered over to the middle of the table and collasped into a contented doze. The Speaker's soft presence still echoed through Kathryn's head. ::He'd be alert when needed.:: she thought.

"Intendant." Janeway began. "Guinan suspects that you are not from this universal realm. I felt as much through the conversations shared by Guinan and the Speaker. She mentioned the mirror/mirror universe once or twice that caught my attention. She simply appears to be testing your honorability with regards to forming a truce with the Speaker and with Voyager until we all get free of here."

Janeway took a thoughtful sip of tea from her mug. "I know that at one time, Guinan was the top confident of Captain Jean Luc Picard of the Enterprise in my history line. Her credibility is without fault with regards to such things. I wouldn't worry about her if I were you. She just seems to have adopted the Speaker as her next subject of focus since Picard retired from the service. And she would check out any potential threat to him. I'd do the same if I were in her shoes. So,... tell me about your universe and ship travels. Our sensors reveal little of her culture or complement."

The Intendant barely blinked a reaction at Janeway's frank opinion. She concentrated on her interrupted meal and stayed amicable. To her chronometer, Kathryn would soon expect the other officers in the room for the briefing for them all to compare notes and to brainstorm a plan to deal with the Sphere. Deep down, the Intendant was worried about them.. In her realm, no Borg existed.

Then, as if Kathryn read her mind, the Voyager captain spoke aloud. "The Borg are devious and totally emotionless. We and our ships will simply be a resource for harvest to them for our biomatter and technology. Our traits and uniqueness would be added to their own distinctiveness once we are assimilated into their Collective. Our crew will just become mindless drones within this Sphere if we fail to convey our dilemma to their Queen in time. She may listen to reason and let us go if she felt that we were the only escape option possibility of value if left as intact individuals.."

Janeway handed over a datapadd to the Intendant. "Here. This contains all we know how to fend off Borg attack. Shield tricks. Phaser modifications. Weaknesses in design. Take them and relay to your second in command. Protect your ship. Call it a gesture of good will on my part. We're going to have to start trusting each other in spite of what Kirk has been telling me about the mirror universe cultures in general."

The computer chimed the hour. #Time is one nine hundred.#

Janeway stood slowly and waited for the Intendant to do the same. Spot yawned and listened to an inner voice telling him to follow the two women. "We're convening in my ready room. You're welcome to join us or beam back to your ship with the defensive data I gave you first. It's up to you. I have a feeling that things are going to get rocky in a very short period of time."

The Voyager captain exited the room, leaving the security guard posted there to watch for the Intendant's decision on where to go.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

(attachment) Image : J with a cup of tea on a couch.

******************************************************************** From: "Crystal-Lee" Subject: Re: [voyagerliveaction] Brightest before the battle.... Date: Tue, 20 Jun 2000 23:33:56 -0700

As the Intendant looked in to Kathyn's eyes she felt as though she wanted to become...what was the word? friends with. She hadn't ever had a friend. This thought intrigued her and she no longer wanted to stir problems at all with this Starfleet ship. She wished there wasn't so much going on so she could have time to explain the differences of the mirror universe and to speak of her travels. "Oh, Kathryn...I am the Intendant...or you can call be Nerys.... if that doesn't confuse you with the Major," she smiled brightly and stood up to watch the Captain go...as she watched her retreating back she called out "Oh...Kathy...we simply must do a show together!" she reffered to their dancing techniques. The Intendant giggled at the Captain's smile and watched as the door closed.

She knew she didn't want to go back to her ship but she couldn't leave it dangling like that. She paced the floor back and forth eyeing the security guard. She smiled at him then continued pacing. What was she to do?

~The Intendant

****************************************************** From: "patti keiper" Subject: Brightest under the lights... Date: Tue, 20 Jun 2000 23:50:25 PDT

she (The Intendant) smiled brightly and stood up to watch the Captain go...as she watched her retreating back she called out "Oh...Kathy...we simply must do a show together!" she  
referred to their dancing techniques. The Intendant giggled at the Captain's smile and watched as the door closed.

Captain Janeway turned back to her just as the doors were about to close. "All right, Nerys. Assuming we survive the present threat and get out of the Coordinate.. You'll have your show..Anything but Swan Lake.. I HATE the thirty one on left point rotations.. I always falter at seventeen. I'd like to see you do better. See you in a few minutes, or not."

Kathryn's challenging smirk was cut off by the sealing bulkheads between them..

------------------------------------------------------------------------- (attachment)

Image : J's exasperating expression at the memory of failing the star sequence spins of Swan Lake ballet.

*************************************************************

From: "Crystal-Lee" Subject: [voyagerliveaction] An alli...how extraordinary! Date: Wed, 21 Jun 2000 12:43:29 -0700

The Intendant did not take long before communicating with her ship and relaying the information to them. They were to follow Voyager and join them in battle against this new species the borg. The Intendant's crew were confused upon why they were now Voyager's Allies, but they went to work. The Intendant thought about what Kathyn had said about Swan Lake. She smiled and then lifted herself on to the tips of her toes, twirling around the room gracefully and finally banging in to the security guard. "Oops," came her little giggled fault. She smiled and spoke to the Security guard "Could you please contact Kathy and tell her I will stay on this ship for the battle? And that my ship is going to fully participate in helping deffend the attack...". The Security guard nodded and then relayed that information to Captain Janeway's comm badge.

~The Intendant

***************************************************** From: "Matthew Joseph Savelkoul" .edu Subject: [voyagerliveaction] "We Are Borg........" Date: Wed, 21 Jun 2000 17:50:33 -0500

"A TANDEM POST BETWEEN AMIEE JO AND MATT"

The skeleton crew of Voyager exited the Briefing Room, their faces grim with determination. Having to face the Borg sphere and it's queen was their top priority. As the sphere came into immediate sensor range, they took their positions on the bridge. Seven relieved Tuvok at the tactical station, as per Janeway's orders in the briefing. She would need to rely on all her previous knowledge to defeat the Borg.

Janeway took command, surveying her crew assembled across time and space for this moment. She felt a sense of pride...if this collective group couldn't face the Borg, no one could. She needed to make contact with the Borgified, suicidal Q. He was their greatest chance of getting out of the co-ordinate in one piece.

Seven looked up from her counsel. She allowed herself to briefly reach out to the sphere which was now entering orbit around the planet...'Something is wrong,' she thought...

The Intendant took a position near the command rail and surveyed the crew... on her ship, she ruled through terror and intimidation...but saw how efficiently Janeway ran her ship and the Intendedt developed respect for her, although she kept her hand near her communicator in case a quick getaway was necessary.

On the planet below, Q and his cohorts, Dax and K'Elheyr continued sabotaging the various nodes on the planet...Q wasn't sure how,  
but he felt another Q's presence and knew that that Q was responsible,  
at least at a subconscious level, for bringing a majority of the people from other time streams to the coordinate. Suddenly,  
Q jerked up...he sensed his old rival...but changed somehow... "No..it can't be..."Q said aloud.

Back on Voyager, the air was filled with tension. "Borg Sphere is now within range," Seven reported. "Shields up, rotating frequency," Janeway ordered. Seven complied and thought to tell Janeway about the different feel this ship had but thought better of it. She didn't want to rely on her impression alone. Seven needed hard facts to back it up so she initiated a level three scan of the ship.

"Hail them," Janeway said. "Frequency open," Kim replied. "This is Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Starship Voyager. We mean you no harm. We are trapped in this time space juncture and mean you no harm."

The view screen flickered and the Borgified Q appeared on screen. "Captain. We request that you lower your shields and prepare for our transport. We brought you and your crew to this place in order to help destroy the temporal causality loop that has trapped us here."

Janeway looked surprised that this Q hadn't recognized her, or acknowledged the fact....and that he was being so forthcoming. She was about to reply when something on the view screen caught her attention. Suddenly the turbolift doors opened and Guinen stepped out, with a frantic look on her face, but it was too late...

A metallic hand reached from out of the view screen frame and closed it's fingers around the Borg Q's neck, snapping it like a twig. Janeway gasped and Guinen knew who was about to come into view. Janeway knew that with the senseless death of the Borg Q, somehow her past, or future involvement with the being had changed. And now, many secrets of the co-ordinate and the past of the Learned Ones had died along with Q. Troi, the Learned One, and 8472 reflected with sadness...they had to find another way...

On the planet, Q looked up at the cave ceiling and gasped as he felt a fellow member of the continuum's life force fade out in the blink of an eye....he knew he was MUCH safer on the planet right now...

A Borg stepped into the view screen frame SEE ATTACHED PICTURE  
. Janeway was expecting the form of the Borg Queen to fill the view screen. Instead it was an image burned into the minds of all Captains of Starfleet after the disaster that was Wolf 359....

"I am Locutus of Borg. Resistance is futile. The Borg will not negotiate. The weakness of the collective has been eradicated. You will service us."

Seven looked at the figure in astonishment. Her instincts had been correct.

On the Borg sphere Locutus stared directly into the view screen,  
awaiting a reply from Voyager. Janeway signaled for Harry to mute the sound. Kathryn looked at Seven "Do you know this guy?"

Seven glanced at the screen and then back at the captain "Locutus is the assimilated Captain Picard, he was designed by the queen to be the "ambassador" between the collective and humans." "He was severed from the collective shortly thereafter, I do not understand why he is here now, Unless this is an alternate reality Locutus. Either way, his ties to the queen are sure to be strong,  
I suggest we proceed with caution"

The captain signaled for the sound to be restored "I would like you to speak through OUR ambassador. This is Seven of Nine."

Seven stood facing the view screen, only flustered for a moment,  
Locutus turns his attentions to Seven. He viewed her with disinterest. "Lower your shields and prepare to be boarded. You will service us."

Seven held her ground, "Unacceptable. Voyager will never surrender."

Locutus cut the transmission and an eruption of disrupter and phaser fire began hitting Voyager's shields, which could barely keep up to the rotating frequency assault. It didn't seem like he was in the mood to talk.

The Intendant ordered her ship to attack as well. It looked like they were in for one hell of a fight, Janeway thought as she fought to stay in her command chair. It looked like the future vision flash she had experienced of this firefight was coming true.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(attachment) Image : The face of a new adversary, Locutus of Borg. *animated* portrait with lasers.

**************************************************************************** From: Cassidy Meyers killashandraReyh... Date: Thu Jun 22,  
2000 4:12pm Subject: Restoration and all

The 8472 watched the confrontation unfold. #What is this is?# It saw the Borg disruptors attempt to penetrate HOME's shell coat to Voyager's shields. HOME only absorbed the energy. #My Bond-home eats all energies that moves through's Black and stars sea..#

The Speaker conveyed to Janeway that the Sphere's teeth would not bite down on Home. #The gnashings hunt-light teeth is FOOD to HOME. Is good fire. Like Other suns to I's and IT. IT grows in the now. Biggers.#

Then the Living ship vectored away from orbit, carrying Voyager with it a year's distant from the lonely, shattered planet. The Sphere followed, thinking Voyager was fleeing it.

The Speaker turned inward. IT saw the "Janeway" regain its limb feet from a Home shake. The Speaker saw Otherthing smile and all of her fearscent vanished. It then saw the "leader woman" chatter at the Moreflesh than soulessMind, in checking their technologiesthings for truth in the now. The "Seven" answered in the same chatter about the new enemy, the SoulessMan, the "Lokotus". Its Mind was all darkheartfelts in the now.

The "Crusher", in its warren, reacted to the technology window showing the SoulessMan. She KNEW it.. ::Jean Luc?! Noo!! I don't believe it. Captain Picard was fine when I left him:: IT heard her Mind talk of its naming..

The 8472 felt the Doctorpeople leave for the Bridgeplace through the "Troi". This CoolMind was staring at the vieweye technology before her of the same face of the "Lokutus". Both these Otherminds were scenting more sadness/grief than fearscent. #Theys have seen the SoulessMan in the what was?# The Speaker was puzzled. so it Reached.

The Speaker broadened its link with the Troi.. ::That one's voice organthing is still no talked. Whys?:: Indeed, the counselor was remaining mute with no chatter. The force holding that people was still strong.

Curious, the 8472 drew the SmallMind to ITS side. ::"Spot" Otherthing. Yous ares smalls people. I's puts yous on a questing for I's , Yess? The MysteryMind is still holding the Troi.. Sees why and be eyes for I's. I sees no end for IT in the now. Be no feared, the "drone"peoples on the Sphere will think of you as not-prey.::

The 8472 was pleased. A peach bubble formed around the tomcat and soon the SmallMind was nestled deep inside the SoulessOnes Sphere.

What the Speaker believed became truth. The "drone"nonpeople did not see the Smalllife walking there on the trail to where the Speaker was directing , the "Spot" had found him.. The sourscent of feint wafted strong in his nostrils.. It was the form of the SuicideQ in its Souless shell on the groundses.

The "Spot" had barely touched it when the MysteryMind thing sat up and put a digit to its mouth.. "Shhhhhh! It worked.. They all think I'm dead. Come on!"

And the Speaker felt the suicide Q shed its Borg technologies like skywaters and snap the "Spot" and his own peopleself off the Sphere to the Home of the "Janeway" into a "dimension" door with one of its digits. HOME let it pass through it and onward.

Having satisfied its initial curiosity, the 8472 was puzzled.. ::I's sees not why this MysteryMind feigns the finalBlack from the "Lokutus". It cannot dies. I sees from the "Janeway" Mind that the sadQ-people is not weak to teeth until shes gives it to him in the what was.. This "BorgQ" knows her nots in the now. So, its still not a nonQpeoples yet. :: The Speaker found a word for such a state in the "Troi's" Mind. The MysteryMind sadQ people is's "immortal" yet in the now. ::Ah!!::

The Speaker watched, pleased as the useless teethlight of the Sphere bounced off of HOME's shell over the "Janeway" Home. The longer the Souless Home played, the stronger HOME would be reaching from its niche in the Othersea, the "Fluidic Space" around the "Voyager". And the more protected she would be.

The Souless Ones peoples or Sphere could not sees HOME in the now at all. That was good. The living ship sounded in primal joy at the bathing in the Sphere's free food. It had been long in the Trap since feasting. Once full, it could just absorb and then shunt away any overflow.

Soon it would be gorged and the Sphere drained in the now.

The "Lokutus" only knew its Sphere was weakening in its output and didn't know how its target was doing so.

---------------------------------------------------------------

In the Bridgeplace

The sad Q stood, regaining its limbs and turned to face the "Voyager" Peoples. Here was a new environ. New possibilites. And new chances for gaining mortality. He faced whom he knew was the one in charge and morphed into her style of uniform. He did not know this woman or whether or not she would even listen to him.

Suddenly, the Learned One Prefect fell to his knees, "Oh,.. the God has returned.."

"Please, gentle being. I am just q. No egotistical big letter Q just, q. I assure you, I am only an individual who feels pain and love and desire,.. just like your people do. And I regret the torment I've unknowingly inflicted upon them. I will mend my sin as soon as I can." he whispered.

Turning q saw Janeway. "To you, most of all." He regarded the mute Troi as well. "And her." He past a hand over the Betazoidt's face and she suddenly could utter speech freely. "She is the key I've been searching for."

"My dear captain." He began, scenting soothing and confident to the 8472. "You no longer need look to the planet for escape."

At the Voyager captain's stunned silence he added quickly... "Oh, my manners. Your crew is returned to you,.. My gift.."

Suddenly, they were. All of them into their quarters and winking full life signs on ship's sensors.

Then he saw the Carousel Corrdinate Point glowing all around him from his current Place. Then, he knew. He had prime bargaining fodder with this crew. One that demanded respect.

He knew a way out.

-------------------------------------------------- (attachments)

Image : Janeway and Harry with thoughtful expressions.

Image : Two peeling, Learned One young.

Image : Voyager, far from the planet, around a red star.

Audio : Troi- I've never felt anything quite like it before..

*****************************************************

From: "Matthew Joseph Savelkoul" .edu  
Subject: [voyagerliveaction] A Breather....Or Not.... Date: Thu, 22 Jun 2000 13:53:59 -0500

Locutus increased the Sphere's energy and initiated transwarp technology to intercept Voyager. He continued the barrage of weapons volleys at the shields of Voyager. No effect.

Locutus glanced down at where the body of the betrayer should be...nothing. He cocked his head and dismissed the information as irrelevant. His weapons had no effect on Voyager. He would add their shield technology to the collective eventually. Being isolated from the collective in this temporal distortion was difficult but he was getting through and establishing a connection the majority of the time.

Locutus initiated Transwarp and appeared over the planet again. The other ship, vaguely identified as Bajoran, was there and had no special shielding like Voyager possessed. And the ship was too far away from Voyager to contact it. There was no way Voyager could know of the impending process...

Locutus started his barrage of weapons on the Intendant's ship. It put up a good fight but eventually succumbed to the will of the Borg. Locutus started the process of sending his drones to the ship as it's shields started failing. Another ship on the side of the Borg and new drones would be most advantageous.

With the borgification process starting, he turned his attention to the planet's surface.

**************************************************************************** From: "Matthew Joseph Savelkoul" .edu  
Subject: [voyagerliveaction] Troi's Musings.... Date: Thu, 22 Jun 2000 14:21:51 -0500

Tandem post with Elena and Cat:

He had prime bargaining fodder with this crew. One that demanded respect. He knew a way out.

Troi looked around sharply and took Janeway aside and spoke to her. "Captain, q is hiding something, I can feel it. If he can help us out of here, why did he bring some of us here in the first place...?"

At the Voyager captain's stunned silence he added quickly... "Oh, my manners. Your crew is returned to you,.. My gift.." Suddenly, they were. All of them into their quarters and winking full life signs on ship's sensors.

The computer announced that Voyager's full complement had mysteriously been returned by q. Troi added pensively to Janeway, "And if he could have returned the crew at any time, why were they taken in the first place when we arrived here?"

[The Intendant] smiled and spoke to the Security guard "Could you please contact Kathy and tell her I will stay on this ship [Voyager] for the battle? (Post #463)

Troi looked defiantly at q and he caught her piercing, knowing gaze and averted his eyes. Troi knew he was hiding something important from Voyager and she was determined to find out what...

**************************************************************************** From: "Matthew Joseph Savelkoul" .edu  
Subject: [voyagerliveaction] Q's Thoughts...The Truth is Revealed... Date: Thu, 22 Jun 2000 14:37:38 -0500

Back on the planet, Q gathered K'Ehleyr and Dax near him. They had just accessed a primary node of the planet's structure where Dax had detected numerous life signs moments before. They emerged into the large chamber to find a number of life suspension pods,  
all empty.

Dax looked at her modified tricorder in astonishment..."They were all here seconds ago, over a hundred life forms, mostly human, presumably from Voyager's crew."

Q glanced at her, "Any Alien lifeforms?"

Dax looked at her tricorder, confirming Q's extrasensory perception,  
"No, they all appear to be retreating to a central core command center."

'Interesting,' Q thought. He turned to his companions, "We need to get to the surface quickly."

"Why?" asked K'Ehleyr.

Suddenly the cavern rocked and rocks started tumbling around them. "That's why," Q said. He initiated their modified transport beam and they were safely near the flyer on the surface. In the night sky, they could make out a distant point of light firing at the underground complex relentlessly.

"What is that?" Dax wondered aloud.

"The Borg." Q answered. "An old friend at that...but I doubt he'd recognize me in his present 'condition'."

"And Voyager?" K'Ehleyr asked.

"Out of my range...I can't sense it at all," Q suddenly snapped his fingers, "Of course, how could I have been so stupid?"

His companions stifled a giggle at that remark and waited for the drama "q"ueen to continue...

Q looked at them, exasperated..."The other q! He created the co-ordinate...he had to have...I could only muster enough power to bring Voyager here. I never brought anyone else from any other time stream...he must have done that...Why I wonder? What was his motivation? Voyager had just been "snapped" to another location, a light year away. The other q had to have done that,  
I felt his presence. How can his powers be functioning in this place and mine can't? He must have built this trap...for me perhaps?"

K'Ehleyr and Dax anticipated what his next move might be...

"Let's get into the flyer...if we fly on the other side of the planet, we should be able to avoid the Sphere's detection...it appears to be busy trying to assimilate the race still on the planet, in the bunker...We need to warn Kathryn that q isn't all he appears to be..."

**************************************************************************** From: "Matthew Joseph Savelkoul" .edu  
Subject : Aboard the Sphere... Date: Thu, 22 Jun 2000 14:50:03 -0500

Locutus surveyed the scene before him on his array of monitors.

The assimilation of the Intendant's ship was underway, although the hand to hand fights aboard the ship were proving difficult for the few drones he had. This ships crew was unorthodoxly resilient. No matter, the Borg would adapt. He had learned that the Intendant was aboard Voyager. Locutus would like to add her consciousness to the collective. She would make a resilient Borg Queen.

The vaguely Bajoran vessel had quickly folded under his onslaught. Accessing the ship's database via an assimilation link, Locutus quickly updated his files on everything that had been happening in this "Coordinate." Having never encountered the Borg before,  
the 'otherdimenionally" Intendant's crew was ill-equipped to implement Voyager's specs that the rogue Borg, "7 of 9" had contributed to, which Voyager had sent them. Locutus accessed the memories of the "Picard" and found other references to a mirror universe that this "Intendant" had come from. Fascinating. He looked deeper into the file Voyager had sent the Intendant's ship. Every piece of data Voyager had amassed regarding the Borg's weaknesses. Locutus quickly started initiating commands that rendered Voyager's previous knowledge obsolete within seconds.

Locutus was also intent on reassimilating Seven into the collective. Her experiences would add to the collectives own.

*************************************************************************** END WEEK SEVENTEEN RECAP 06-20-2K

WEEK EIGHTEEN RECAP 06-23-2K []

****************************************************

From: "patti keiper" Subject: Alone in candlelight... Date: Fri, 23 Jun 2000 00:37:42 PDT

Janeway was as shocked as Tom Paris when Voyager's position shifted an entire year from Q's planet. They both had no idea that the Carousel Coordinate Trap was so large in scale.

The captain sat down in the command chair after regaining her feet from the violent shifting that brought them to such a distant point. Then she felt the 8472's lack of concern about the Borg Sphere still firing upon HOME's protective shell draping over Voyager's shields. In fact, It was glad. The Speaker was feeding HOME the energy the Sphere was firing upon the shell like water to a parched man. And HOME grew in size and strength in response.

Then, Spot meandered over to the Speaker and the two "spoke" for a minute or two. Then the cat disappeared in a peach flash and was gone. ::What?:: Janeway began.

Just as suddenly, Spot reappeared with an eerily familiar figure. It was the suicidal Q himself, now free of Borg implements and components. He morphed his simple shift into a command red uniform and approached Kathryn.

She saw the Prefect Learned One scientist go down on his knees in front of the being in reverence as a god. And she learned his name.... q.

Captain Janeway saw q heal Troi of her muteness then he promised a way out of the Trap holding Voyager.

And then the most incredible thing of all. Voyager's lost crew were restored to her with a snap of q's fingers.

"Tuvok ! Confirm that reading!" Soon enough, the Vulcan did with the raising of an eyebrow in what was clearly astonishment.

::My crew.. Safe!!:: Janeway thought. Tears started to well up in sudden relief but she fought them down ferociously. Her command instinct screamed a warning.

This was all a little too candy coated and perfect in her eyes. This q gave her the exact thing she wanted to the letter.. Her crew's safe return. The whole situation was almost fairytale-ish ... save one thing..... :: We're still firmly trapped.. All I need now is the sign pointing to the ex--::

"Captain" q began. "I just--"

Then he saw the Carousel Coordinate Point glowing all around him from his current Place. Then, he knew. He had prime bargaining fodder with this crew. One that demanded respect.

He knew a way out.

The q rephrased his thinking. "I think I have an answer for you. An egress from this place. But you're going to have to trust me fully."

Suddenly, the counselor stepped forward, using a soft voice,  
now unencumbered,

Troi looked around sharply and took Janeway aside and spoke to her. "Captain, q is hiding something, I can feel it." Troi knew he was hiding something important from Voyager and she was determined to find out what.. (it was)

The captain's odd feeling of something not right returned. The Speaker could offer her no fresh insight to her nagging feeling. He was too alien.

Janeway regarded her sudden omnipotent benefactor with a cautious bent.. "Counselor,.. I have a strange hunch as well."

The captain walked forward to q and closely regarded his corporeal features searchingly from half a meter away from him. "She's right, q . I find it strange that you don't remember me at all. I'm Janeway,.. we've met once before. You can say that we've been through life....and death with each other.."

Troi looked defiantly at q and he caught her piercing, knowing gaze and averted his eyes.

Janeway did not miss the subtle body cues he was giving off. "Just why did you do this? The other Q has no power at all inside this trap. How come you do??"

q was uncomfortable, and shifted back a step uncertainly. He pointed to Harry. "You. Over there. What is this ship's position?"

Harry Kim shrugged a question at Janeway and answered the being at her acquiescent go-ahead gesture. "We're one year from the Learned One homeworld where Q, Dax and K'Ehleyr landed. We're currently still in the Trap orbitting a red star of modest magnitude."

"Still in the trap.. Yes! I had the power to bring them here because I myself created this region of space. My Q powers are still operational because this is my domain. Believe me, I had good reason to do so. A few minor slip ups occurred, Q came floating free in space, the 8472 and its ship, Troi with her shuttle and crew, and now, Locutus's Sphere are all here now. My other associate, Q, is the one who brought your ship here,  
Captain Janeway. And soon, you will know what I know, dear captain.. All we have to do is wait.. And the way out will come.. all we have to do is wait."

Janeway rolled her eyes and stepped back a few paces, rubbing her face in frustrated stress, studying the main viewer with its looming red giant star and HOME above, radiating its protective energy shell over Voyager in peach hues and was not comforted.

::What now?:: she sent to the 8472,. ::You found this ..this.. this.. meddling q and brought him aboard my ship. How do I know what his true motives are? Why did my own crew need rescuing from the planet's surface? Hmmm? Speaker, this being has broken many of my races' most sacred laws.. He's killed the counselor's shuttle crewmates when he pulled her here to the Coordinate for me to find, he allowed the Borg to dominate a whole civilization when he had the power to stop them. And the Learned Ones paid the price.."

Janeway indicated the cowering Prefect still not looking directly at q. "He founded the Prefect's whole religion for God's sake. Who knows how many matryrs died trying to stop his Borg suicide attempt. Now, he's suddenly all repentive? And seeks to HELP Voyager get free with her complement intact? Something just isn't jiving here."

q straightened and took every verbal stab the Voyager captain leveled at him. He waited for Janeway's initial anger to cool. Then he spoke again in a maddeningly vague assurance that became truly foul to all of the bridge members present. "Just...wait...a little while longer. That's all I ask. Surely, that's not too much for me to ask. After all, I did get your crew bac-" He broke off as Janeway interrupted him stabbing a finger in his direction, "Quiet. Watch him." she ordered Tuvok and Kirk who were most vigilant. ::For all the good, it'll do. He's a fully empowered Q in his own sandbox.:: she spat mentally.

Deeply troubled, Janeway left the bridge in Chakotay's hands,  
feeling horribly alone.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Kathryn made her way to Astrometrics to get a feel of this region of the Trap surrounding the red star.

Entering the lab, no one else was present.

She keyed up the array's primary systems. There was no sign of the Borg Sphere. ::No doubt in search of easier prey:: she thought morosely. She wearily sat down at a station's chair and absently called up the data HOME had of their surroundings,  
the absolute quiet hung like a morgue around her.

Glowing blue and violet light bathed her face as she watched the phasing representations unfold before her.

This part of the Coordinate was breathtaking in its raw beauty and Kathryn suddenly felt very small. :: q created all of this? Why? Doesn't he have any feelings for mortals like us? We're pawns in some great game being played out on a grand scale. Dancing to his tune.. Q, Troi, Locutus, Neyrs... We're all his victims."

We're all ants under his preverbial omnipotent foot. And Damn it!! I don't have to like it.. all I ever wanted was for us to be allowed to go our way.. To make the long journey home. That is our right...." She pounded the console with both fists,  
her back ramrod straight her mouth in a tight line.

Gathering up the last of her control, Kathryn went to the holodeck and called up the only place that ever gave her peace on this lost ship, Leonardo DiVinci's Workshop. The master was not in,  
only the candles were left behind still lit.

"Meow?" a soft silouhette came with padded footfalls on carpeting. Spot's cry was so plainative and lost that the captain swept him up into her arms and held him close.

Overwhelmed with fury and angst, Kathryn gave in to hot tears without making a further sound... The darkened unforgiving laboratory walls echoed her anguished sobbing in her hunched shadow in the firelight.

---------------------------------------------------------

(attachment) Image : Janeway in DiVinci's workshop, crying by candlelight.

*************************************************** From: "Crystal-Lee" Subject: Fw: [voyagerliveaction] Beverly awakes Date: Fri, 23 Jun 2000 17:50:09 -0700

Beverly awoke on the floor of the coridor just outside of sickbay. She didn't remember leaving the bridge but there she was, on the carpetted floor with the same gash on her forehead. She was confused to say the least! "What in the hell?" she sat up and then proped herself against a door, soon sliding herself upwards again to a standing position. She looked around and identified that she was still on Voyager. What had just happened was definately odd, but she couldn't explain it and wasn't going to worry herself trying. She headed off towards the bridge once more to find out their current situation with the Borg. She wondered if they had even got there as yet.

When Beverly arrived on the bridge, the image on the viewscreen made her gasp aloud. "Jean Luc? No Locutus!" she held a hand to her face, meanwhile staring at the image without another word to utter. She looked to the Captain for any clarification on why exactly Locutus of Borg was on the view screen before her. "Captain...I know that....that thing.. all too well I'm afraid" she stole another glance at the Borg before turning her view path back to Janeway "But I don't understand...how can he be here?"

~Beverly

******************************************************************** From: crystal lee Subject: [voyagerliveaction] The Intendant is not pleased Date: Fri, 23 Jun 2000 19:00:06 -0700

The Intendant screamed in fury and slammed her hand against the wall of the corridor. Why had this happened to her ship??? Her favorite security men, her terran slaves, her cheif engineer all gone!!! She paced the corridor wanting to lash out at anything that came her way, but not caring if she did or not. She kicked the panel closest to her leg and yelled again.

After her shreik she heard a tiny whimper coming from around the corner of the corridor. She inched closer to the noise and found it to be a young girl clutching her knees to her chest. The Intendant studied this new creature "What's wrong?". Once the child had seen her, she scurried off backwards in terror "Don't hurt me! I don't know where I am...me and Isabella are frightened.". The Intendant looked around "There's no need to be frightened. Who are you? I don't see anyone else with you...". Clara stepped forward slightly "I'm Clara...and this is my friend Isabella...she's invisible." Clara said matter-of-factly, pointing to the empty space beside her.

The Intendant nodded "Hmm...well that's all and well, but you should go to your parents or those prophets for saken borg will get you too!". Clara stared at the Intendant with fright, but the Intendant soon realized how she was talking,"I meant...ummn...you shouldn't be out here alone,". Clara nodded and took a step forward "I don't know where my daddy is...I was playing with Isabella ...we were playing clay and then I woke up here!".

The Intendant proceded to explain all of the things that had been happening and about everyone that had been transported to the ship. Clara found herself still wary of this scantily clad woman before her, but she warmed a little after a very short time. The Intendant reached out her hand "I better bring you to Kathy...she might wanna know that someone new is on board". Clara reached upwards and gently took The Intendant's hand finding security in that. She smiled and they walked hand in hand down the corridor to find Captain Kathryn Janeway...

***************************************************************** From: Subject: [voyagerliveaction] On the Bridge Date: Sun, 25 Jun 2000 15:33:22 EDT

q straightened and took every verbal stab the Voyager captain leveled at him. He waited for Janeway's intial anger to cool. Then he spoke again in a maddeningly vague assurance that became truly foul to all of the bridge members present. "Just...wait...a little while longer. That's all I ask. Surely, that's not too much for me to ask. After all, I did get your crew bac-" He broke off as Janeway interrupted him stabbing a finger in his direction, "Quiet. Watch him." she ordered Tuvok and Kirk who were most vigilant. ::For all the good, it'll do. He's a fully empowered Q in his own sandbox.:: she spat mentally. Deeply troubled, Janeway left the bridge in Chakotay's  
hands, feeling horribly alone.

Chakotay studied q thoughtfully, trying to decipher his true motives. He walked up to the being and studied him face to face. "It seems you'll have to do more than just one token of generosity to win over the Captain. What exactly are we waiting for?"

"I guess you'll just have to wait and see, Commander," the sad q said morosely. "Time will tell you everything."

(See Audio Attachment)........"So, I suggest you cut the crap and tell us what's going on. Why did you rip these people from their different times and bring them all here? What good are we to someone like you?"

"Belive it or not, Commander, sometimes even Qs need help from others."

The commander grunted in frustration, realizing he wasn't getting anywhere with q. He returned to his seat on the bridge. "Harry,  
run long range scans. I want to know if there's anything out there that might give us some clue as to what's going on."

Chakotay --------------------------------------------------

(attachment) Audio : Chak- I don't think we can afford to keep doing business as usual.

************************************************************************** From: Cassidy Meyers killashandraReyh... Date: Fri Jun 30,  
2000 0:55am Subject: Guiding Light

Janeway wouldn't have even known that she had a new visitor if the tom cat hadn't alerted her to a change by a soft mew. She turned her back to Guinan and didn't acknowledge her presence at all.

Guinan felt her irritation at having been disturbed even though the Voyager captain had not yet spoken.

"I hope I'm not intruding. But I figured you might like someone who is not your regular crew with whom to share your thoughts. I find that it helps me once in a while."

Captain Janeway placed Spot onto the bench and took up a piece of modeling clay she found on the bench above her head. Her hands idlely shaped it into a new form that was vaguely disturbing. Her fingers had wrested a Borg Cube from its prior shapelessness. Realizing what she was doing, Janeway balled it up into formlessness with a start.

"The Speaker has detected that the Intendant's ship and crew have been fully assimilated by Locutus's Sphere. And most of the planet.."

Guinan waited for a reaction but went unrewarded. She suspected that Janeway had already suspected that outcome.

"I've learned a few things about our benefactor too. He seems true to what he is saying captain. He does know a way out. I spoke with him a few moments ago and other beings can rarely lie without me being aware of it."

Janeway looked up for the first time, ignoring Spot batting at the clay ball in her hands. The look in her eyes was old and worn. Guinan had seen that look before. ::Just like Picard did the night before the battle at Wolf 359::

The hostess got up and went to a wine flask and poured herself and Janeway glasses of Shiraz. She sipped hers. Janeway didn't even touch it although it was within reach.

::So much trouble there.:: Guinan mused,::Such a great weight to bear alone. This commander is doing too much.::

Guinan resolved in her mind to change all of that. She stood and gestured for the door.

"Come on.. I've somewhere to show you.." Guinan invited.

Captain Janeway, puzzled, followed Guinan out of the holodeck.

*********************************************************************** From: patti keiper pattik1h... Date: Sat Jul 1, 2000 6:11am Subject: Within arm's length...

Kathryn was still immersed in sadness in the soft firelight of the holodeck. The tears she felt finally escaping were not the cleansing balm she wished for... Instead of cool relief,  
they burned. A deep pain that had ruled ever since Voyager had found herself stranded away from home stabbed out visciously. Kathryn gave herself up completely and lost all track of when and where she was.

Spot's presence and warmth finally broke through the numbing gray pall of despair.

::Yowling?:: Spot projected.:: You scent wounded without a blooding. Why?::

Kathryn merged with the cat and answered him through the delicate link, #I am...very sad. Heartsick. I know we cannot escape from here without the help of q . I am no longer... in control of my home's destiny because of him. Don't you feel how he is manipulating our circumstances? I find it...very hard to let another just decide our fate as casually as one chooses to to stretch after a long sleep.#

Spot's mental touch was inquisitive and thoughtful; he was beginning to understand her. ::Ah, I never let that kind of thing come. Not to have a choice always cripples.:: The red tom placed warm padds on Kathryn's cheek and his green eyes studied her own with conviction. ::Ship people, don't worry. I will keep the Souless Ones from hurting you. My master will try too.:: And he began to purr.

Janeway rested an ear on his chest and was comforted by the soft sound.

Then she became aware of Guinan and the moment was shattered. ::The watcher wants you to listen to her.:: Spot announced with surprise.

Janeway felt a stab of anger at yet another intrusion. Her momentary peace was gone. She set Spot down on the wooden bench and fought to control her emotions. ::Here's another one who feels she owns us.:: But the captain held her tongue.

Then Guinan told her she had something to show her in Astrometrics. Something about the red star.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

On deck ten.

Janeway couldn't believe what she was seeing. The nimbus of the living ship's energy shell still glowed strongly around Voyager on the screen. But their red star neighbor was acting strangely.

Guinan had noticed the odd pulsations on her return to Voyager in the living pod she had borrowed to spy on the Intendant's ship earlier. The dark woman told Janeway that it was if the star wasn't really there at all.

The captain ran an analysis. The background signatures of hydrogen decay typical of any aging star were absent! Kathryn tapped her combadge =^=Janeway to the bridge. Chakotay, Guinan has just informed me that she found an alarming discovery of the red giant we're orbitting. Orient the viewscreen and telemetry to the astrometrics sensors on my terminal. Do you see it?=^=

The first officer and soon the whole bridge saw it too. Whole elements typical of a red star's normal spectrum were ...gone.

Then there was an electric flare that took even the q standing by the command rail by surprise. An electromagnetic pulse! Voyager's crew's eyes were dazzled with retinal overload.

"What? I didn't know about this.." he exclaimed.

Deep in the cargo hold, the counselor's battered shuttle came to life. Its main power kicked in and began a sequence building to a dangerous level.

An ensign near Harry at ops spotted it. "Captain! I'm reading an energy surge in shuttle bay two. Troi's shuttle is overloading!'

=^=Decompress the bay!" Janeway ordered. "I'm showing it free of lifesigns. It's clear!! Jettison! Do it now! It may ex--=^=

A massive explosion ripped through Voyager. She listed sideways throwing the crew joltingly to the deck. The shuttle bay doors were blown off in the concussion and part of the deck came with it.

The Federation ship pitched and spun out of control.

Concussive plasma fire plumed from the site and enveloped the underside of HOME.

The living ship keened in agony and writhed, horribly wounded. Its shield shell dropped from Voyager and it folded into a ball trailing organic ichor.

The Speaker's scream ripped through every mind in a mindless shriek of shared terror.

Artificial gravity failed and bulkheads broke free from the bridge's roofing structure, pinning several crew under their weight. Smoke filled the air and an antimatter explosion reaction within engineering was barely snuffed out by a stunned q .

His finger snap saved Voyager from a fiery death only by a hairsbreath. He saw some humans around him cut down and slammed into unconsciousness by the force of the violent explosion below decks.

Frantic crew ship wide manually lowered protective bulkheads,  
gaping into the hole left behind by the self destructing shuttlecraft.

In astrometrics, Janeway struggled off of her side and wrapped around her left arm in exquisite pain. Her upper arm bone had been shattered. "Guinan! " the captain shouted, trying to see through the smoky darkness and flickering screens. She found the woman lying motionless under a collapsed panel. She choked and tried to breathe as little of the fumes as she could. There was nothing she could do for the hostess right now with a broken arm. Kathryn had to leave her lying there.

With a tremendous effort, the captain hit her combadge and prayed it was still functioning.

=^=Janeway to the bridge! R-respond!=^= Janeway yelled. The com was open and clear. But no one replied immediately. She coughed forcefully and curled around her own body, levering herself upright, reeling from the blinding pain. ::I've got to get up there... I have to kn-::

The Speaker was frighteningly silent in her mind. She couldn't feel him at all. And Spot was nowhere to be seen.

Janeway crawled to the door and pried them open with her good arm and a foot, She peered out into hell. A containment field was all that separated her from open space.

The red star was gone.. In its place was a sight that rent the breath from the captain's throat.

Normal stars glinted through the corsicating nebula net of the Coordinate. It was a hole to the outside!

=^=Chakotay! Respond! Anyone!=^= Silence met her ears.

Then the EMH answered her. "Doctor to Janeway. I hear you. What has happened?"

"Doctor.. a shuttle in the bay has exploded. Can you get to any of the crew?" She forced herself to breathe, "I can't reach any of them." She winced, levering herself against a corridor wall for support blinking into the dark, captivated by the sight of escape so near and yet still out of her reach. A sob bubbled out of her lips.

"Captain? Are you injured?" the EMH asked, alarmed. "I can beam you to si-"

"No! I'll manage. Site to site link me to the bridge and energize. I've got to secure the ship first!"

"Captain!"

"Don't argue.. Stay there and expect casualties..... Oh!" She leaned over and nearly blacked out when she jarred her arm getting to her feet.

"But-"

"Do it.." Janeway ordered him. "We may not have much time. The red star was an illusion. An unknown signal was jury rigged to the counselor's shuttle to trigger an explosion. I don't know why. A door to the outside has opened." She fought to catch her breath for several long moments. "No matter what, we've got to try to get through."

"Understood. I'll try and coordinate uneffected crew to rescue efforts as soon as possible."

And then the world winked out. Janeway was swept to the bridge in a whirlwind of sparkles.

Captain Janeway steeled herself for what she would find spread out before her. The main engineering panel solidified before her fingers. :: Perfect sweet doctor. Just where I need to be.::

She rotated the ship to face the doorway and hit the key to trigger the main impulse thrusters.

Nothing happened.. She sagged to the carpeting in defeat. *SEE SOUND BITE*

Hesitating only moments, Janeway then concentrated on finding others.

A booming voice rang across the black bridge. *SEE SECOND SOUND BITE*

-------------------------------------------------------------------- (attachments) Image : Voyager's shuttle deck blowing up.

Image : Voyager at the fringes of the Coordinate's maw

Audio : J- It won't work.

Audio : Chak- Computer ! *warble*Damage report! *warble*

************************************************************ From: Cassidy Meyers killashandraReyh... Date: Sat Jul 1,  
2000 2:27pm Subject: Full Circle

The Speaker felt detached for the first time in ITS life. HOME had flung IT away when the fire bit down. Wave after wave of red scorching agony that was not the Speaker's swept all sane reasoning into nonexistence. The otherminds were broken. Blood spore was thick on the air. "Mindspeaking" was impossible. With no further thought to Voyager, the 8472 morphed back through a dimensional portal into the rapidly failing body of HOME. ::I's knows!! :: The Speaker felt ITS companion slipping into the Black. ::I fights!::

The 8472 whirled, looking for anything to rend and tear for revenge. But there was no tangible enemy here. ::A technology kills yous?!:: The Speaker saw ichor pouring down the wall from HOME's mortal wound. ::I - I cry. I cry..::

The Speaker felt one last wisp of warmth from the living ship's essence caress his own in bonding.

Then everything went cold and silent. HOME's soul had been released from the light. ::I goes with yous in the long to be!! Knows this!! And waits!!:: the 8472 wailed.

Then IT turned, only half of what IT had been before. Placing ITS limb claws on the wall it tore into a special sack nestled there and pulled out a glistening SOONER. It was a young HOME,  
now to be borne.

The infant HOME struggled from its membrane and forged a mindlink with the aggrieved Speaker. It sang full of the light and pushed into the dimensional portal the 8472 had summoned for it. The Harborsea was now its cradle nuturer. In four passings of "days",  
this new living ship would be large enough to carry its Speaker anywhere IT wished to go. For now, it grew in power and ability feeding off of the energy remnants of the dead HOME flowing into Fluidic Space through the portal umbilical.

Twenty minutes later, the husk of the old living ship was only a memory. IT had been recycled to the new infant HOME baby.

The Speaker transposed back to the shattered bridge of the leaderwoman's Home and turned to bind all the Otherminds still in the light to ITSELF.

Instinctively, "Mindspeak" restored itself and with it, the Speaker "found" the Voyager bridge crew one by one. IT even located the small life which came to ITS side in minutes. ::Spotthing.:: I is good, to sees yous still . I deepen now. Peoples' will quiet for yous until I's quickens.::

IT reestablished ITS links to the bridge occupants, just now staggering back to awareness.

::No fears, yous... HOME'S endses well in honors. We helpses Othersouls. Is good.. Is well... Is...:: the Speaker sank to the deck and slipped into a energy conserving tupor. The devastated Voyager crew would have to help themselves for a few days until the new HOME was ready.

Theys would understand all this soon and find IT eventually in ITS temporary inert state.

******************************************************

END WEEK EIGHTEEN RECAP [] 07-01-2K

WEEK NINETEEN RECAP 07-01-2K []

************************************************

From: "patti keiper" Subject: [voyagerliveaction] The preverbial stellar iceberg..... Date: Sun, 02 Jul 2000 01:16:01 PDT

#Warning. Structural integrity grid in shuttle bay two is not activated.#

In the jet black bridge, Janeway tapped her combadge with her good arm. =^=Computer. Tie in and implement containment, Janeway Pi Alpha Three.=^=

Within the sparking, tortured shuttle bay, a blue field snicked into place and Voyager's escaping air no longer purged off ship. # SEE SOUND BITE #

Janeway listed to the general vicinity of the command chairs barely stifling a scream as her movement jarred her fractured arm, "Chakotay.. Are you injured too?"

She saw the short shake of his head in the dim glow of the emergency lights from the viewscreen. He was crouched over one of the young ensigns, who was unconscious on the floor before him. The woman's face was pale and one side of her head seemed flattened even though there was no sign of bleeding there. ::Oh no.:: Janeway thought, ::She's got a depressed skull fracture.:: Tom and Harry and Kirk were close by, standing by to help him if needed. Everyone else on the bridge, so far, had fared the jarring deck explosion well. They wore only cuts and bruises from what she could see.

Chakotay saw the captain favoring her left side and angled his med tricorder towards her.

"Never mind this now." Kathryn ordered. "We've got to stabilize the ship first. I can wait. I want sensors online as soon as possible. A rift's opened up leading directly to the outside.. I want to try and make a run for it before it seals up. There's got to be a reason why the counselor's shuttlecraft self destructed only now to open it. I don't intend to let this opportunity slide away from us."

::Who knows where we'll drift, knowing the strange currents here.:: Janeway thought. Page after page after page of damaged systems scrolled across her armside monitor.

Harry got to work at ops and Tom went to his conn station to ready for B'Elanna's go ahead from engineering.

Janeway noticed Spock was attempting to reroute main power into Voyager's systems with Seven assisting him and overseeing his work.

Spot sat and simply stared at the Speaker folded into a rigid sitting pose, ignoring everything else around him. ::Has IT gone catatonic at the death of HOME?:: the captain wondered. There was no way to tell.

An instinct made Janeway know that q was still somewhere on board. ::Probably, gone to engineering to keep tabs on the fluctuating impulse drive. There was no telling if there'd be another buildup to an antimatter overload:: Janeway couldn't worry much about him right now.

She tried to ignore the nausea she was feeling and she sat down in her chair to activate her armside panel. "I'm going to start a ship wide diagnostic. I want a ship's damage and injuries report in twenty minutes." she said to the room at large. "I want to know how badly we've been hurt."

Her eyes fell on the trance locked 8472. ::Speaker? Can you hear me?:: she sent to IT. She got no reply except a sidelong glance from Spot for a split second. Her link with IT was totally masked.

Then there was an overhead com warble and her attention was distracted from the silent 8472.

#Doctor to Janeway. Are you ready to come to sickbay? I don't like your sinking vital signs. You might be going into shock.#

Reflexively, Janeway glanced down at her combadge. She had forgotten the EMH had bioflag access to every crewmember wearing combadges. She sighed, pursing her lips. "Puh. I'm sure I won't be allowed to postpone regen-ing for much longer." An affirming glare from Chakotay reinforced that thought. "Doctor, I left Guinan in astrometrics. Can you spare a medical team to deal with her?"

#I most certainly can. Dr. Crusher and Dr. Bashir are fanning a deck by deck search for casualities until internal sensors come back online. I'll send them."

"Good. Janeway out."

The captain shifted in her seat, feeling cheated. The glinting starfield of normal space still mocked her through the rift from the viewscreen. Seven left her station to attend to the captain with a make shift splint. A hypo left her slowly detaching.

::So close! Like a thirsting man in a desert mirage. I want us free! Damn it! I can almost taste it!::

---------------------------------------------------------------

(attachments) Audio : Computer: Shuttle bay two forcefield activated. Warning klaxon in background.

Image : Dusty, Seven tends to Janeway's broken arm. Both of their faces are riveted by the sight of the rift showing the way to normal space.

***************************************************************************

From: "Everett, Katan" Subject: [voyagerliveaction] Shattered Hope Date: Sun, 2 Jul 2000 09:03:52 -0500

Tom pulled himself up to his seat, he had a few bumps and bruises but wasn't injured past that. Harry had flown over his station and landed in a heap, he felt something oozing out of his head above his eye. He stood up slowly and returned to his station. Long ranger sensors were gone, he flipped on the viewscreen.

In front of the ship, in the distance they could see a shimmering rift. "Can't get a firm reading on it, but I'm guessing it will get us out of here" Said Harry. Tom looked down at the helm "We only have 1/15th impulse power, it will take us forever to reach that." commented Tom.

=^= Paris to engineering, we need impulse fast, got a spatial rift here that probably will get us out. =^=

Harry looked up from his station, his face was grim. "What is it?" said Paris.

"We've got at least 14 hours before this thing closes, but there's something else we have to worry about." Harry Looked over to Commander Chakotay "I need to see everyone in the briefing room,  
as soon as we have the ship under control." he said.

They then went about trying to get the ship in working order.

***************************************************************** From: "Matthew Joseph Savelkoul" .edu  
Subject: [voyagerliveaction] Reunion Date: Sun, 02 Jul 2000 11:00:17 -0500

A TANDEM POST WITH ELENA AND CAT

Q, Dax, and K'ehylar looked on the viewscreen at the Borg sphere hanging there. They watched wordlessly as the planet's surface slowly turned from blues, greens, and browns into a metallic disease, spreading across the planet like a plague.

They left the planet's orbit as safely and discreetly as they could. They felt, with the assimilation underway, the Borg would avoid them

Q looked up at his companions. "Voyager is in trouble...a bomb of some sort. Remotely detonated. Did either of you have anything to do with it?" Dax and K'Ehleyr looked at each other but Q couldn't tell if it was out of surprise or a feigned reaction for his benefit. He could sense q's presence in the vortex and laid in a course to intercept, when suddenly he felt his powers returning...there must be a hole to the outside!

Q stood and flexed his hands before them as they glowed with energy. He teleported the ship near Voyager and saw a hull breach near the shuttle bay. "Wait here," he told his companions, as he teleported onto the bridge of Voyager, making one small outfit change to rile up the crew a little bit... (see pic)

He materialized on the bridge, with a look of contempt in his eyes for the other q. His appearance startled everyone. "You will be assimilated," he intoned before switching back to his normal appearance. "Thanks for leaving us to be assimilated! I thought we were a team, guess not, eh?"

Little did they know, but the Borg Sphere and the Borgified Intendant ship were on their way to Voyager. As Q's ship had been leaving orbit, Locutus had fired a tracking device which latched onto one of the wings of the Delta Flyer....

------------------------------------------------------------

(attachments) Image : Locutus's Borg Sphere approaching

Image : Q in Borg garb.

***************************************************************

From: "patti keiper" Subject: [voyagerliveaction] Simple things....freedom and mercy... Date: Sun, 02 Jul 2000 20:28:09 PDT

Janeway saw Q appear as a Borg and her heart nearly leapt out of her throat. But Seven's hypo had done it's job and her emotions and reactions were dulled to counteract her shock. She only widened her eyes a little and gripped the arm of the command chair with her good hand.

"Q..." she whispered in a gasp. "Please,...get us.. out of here.." She tried to stand but couldn't find the strength and had to content herself with conveying all of her desperation with her eyes..

Q turned to her, morphing into a command Voyager red uniform.. He seemed genuinely shocked at her current state. He knelt at her side, shoving away the ministrating Seven in order to get closer.

Kathryn gripped the front of Q's shirt with urgency,.."Please.... We tried to find you on the planet....But,, the volcano..." she caught her breath.."...blocked our tricorders... We couldn't scan you.. I called to you. Why...why didn't you come.?"

Chakotay had finished caring for the downed young ensign on the floor and watched as two orderlys conveyed her to sickbay. He turned his attention to Q and Kathryn, not minding if Q saw the anger in his eyes.

Tom and Harry were working at their stations, trying to implement engine repairs and had no time to pay attention to what was happening on the command deck.

The Learned One Prefect approached Q, "You...appeared as a god,  
but now..? I don't understand.."

Q eyed the gecko faced scientist in front of him.::Oh. It's one of q's religious minions. I wonder if I should tell him he's the last of his race now that his planet has been fully assimilated by Locutus's Borg.::

Q took up Janeway's hand and she gasped in pain from her fractured arm. He gave her a go-ahead look that spoke volumes..

Janeway closed her eyes and sagged, "Q,...I'll do anything. And yes, I'll trust you with just a-about anything you need from me. Just, please,.. escape through the rift and bring Voyager with you.. We won't last a second if Locutus finds us still in the Carousel Coordinate trap in this condition. Even the 8472 won't leave. He has to stay with his infant ship... aghh!"

Janeway bowed her head against agony and fell across Q's chest,  
her face just inches from his own., "Q, I'm begging you... Give us the freedom we all see out there..."

She thought she saw a glimmer of,.. affection? Then it was gone.

Q put a hand on her head gently and looked up at the viewscreen to the rift glowing there.

----------------------------------------------------------------

(attachments) Audio : Q- As you wish, Mon capitan..

Audio : The famous Q's fingersnap of power.

*********************************************************************

From: Cassidy Meyers Date: Sun Jul 2, 2000 11:23pm Subject: Wink of an eye.

In astrometrics, the hostess awoke alone. The weight of the bulkhead was heavy, and made for difficult breathing. She was dizzy and reaching around in the dark, her hands struck nothing but more debris as she struggled.

::Where am I? What happened?:: Janeway was gone, there was only blood on the carpet near where they had been standing.

Guinan remembered nothing of what had taken place, "Computer,  
explain the reason for the damage on this deck."

#There has been an explosive decompression of Shuttle Hanger 2. The breach has been contained.#

Guinan "reached" and found that the Speaker's comfortable presence was gone. Her subject student was silent.. ::Now that's dire.:: Guinan realized. ::Only death or a bond break cause that.::

Then she felt... him.. His nimbus was unmistakable, crackling with energy touching the edge of her awareness like a terrible rising dawn.

She opened a link and screamed, "No!! Q!! I know you can hear me. We must not go!! " She pushed against her prison of twisted metal that shifted only tighter on her stomach and chest. She had to shut up to fight for air. Then she blacked out...

------------------------------------------------------------

q looked up from his engineering station. All the apparatus he saw around him was charming. It had withstood the explosion well. His little trick of snuffing out the teeny tiny antimatter leak before it could contact the air was a very minor complication. He was quite proud of this little bioneural ship.

::Now, if I could just do like these people do and push the right button..::

The urgency of the engineers and B'Elana he saw around him simply didn't penetrate his amusement. He knew little of the turmoil of being vulnerably locked up into a body of mortal flesh.. Their stress and panic merely flitted about him like so many moths around a lantern.

He turned to the klingon one in charge down here. "B'Elana dear,  
.. ah,... How do I reconfigure this plasma conduit? These relays are so primitively aligned."

B'Elana whirled around, after helping a wounded lieutenant off the floor. She relieved him of his station, only then glaring at the childish q . "I don't believe you.. Here we are just fighting for our lives and you quibble over a computer panel? Try using those q powers and help the crew heal instead, huh?"

"I was only trying to follow protocol, my dear girl, no need to spout spec--" q broke off, sensing a change and sniffed the air.

::Oh, no.:: he breathed. "No!! Q!!! I won't let you do that!!! It's too soon!!! I have to get--"

q disappeared in midsentence.

-----------------------------------------------------------

q popped onto the shattered bridge, noting Q cradling a semiconscious captain for only a hundredth of a second..

He stood, moving rapidly around the quiescent 8472, to stand in front of the main monitor screen's image of the rift.

He gestured, and the ship jolted into a violet slip stream.. The rift disappeared into the distance and out of sensor range.

Voyager plunged, cascading into a corrsicating doorway of violent energy that had no end...

The only sad result was that the 8472 was ground-tied to the point of space and time he was tethered to. He was forcibly ripped off of Voyager's bridge. He disappeared into a hissing peach portal with a scream.. only a severed short length of bloody tail remained behind.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the stars lab, a vaguely aware Guinan let her head fall back to the floor with an exhausted thud, "Good,...good,...."

#Detecting high level stress voice patterns, do you need medical assistance?# the computer queried.

Numbly, the hostess started mumbling incoherencies under her breath, *SEE SOUND BITE* before passing out once more into sweet oblivion.

Hearing no further reply, the computer marked her position with a casualty tag and alerted the searching medical teams to her deteriorating status and location.

------------------------------------------------------------------- (attachments) Image : Voyager's main viewer as she careens into an endless slipstream.

Image : A closeup ad of an 8472 and RPG upgrade lettering.

Audio : Guinan- They're called the Borg. Protect yourself, captain,  
or they'll destroy you...

**************************************************************************

From: "Matthew Joseph Savelkoul" .edu  
Subject: [voyagerliveaction] A Glance... Date: Mon, 03 Jul 2000 01:18:03 -0500

Q looked down at Janeway again. Never before had he seen the Captain so grim. She was begging him for his help. He gave the Learned One a smug look and said, "You're people are on their way. You'll most likely be joining them shortly."

With a surprising bout of compassion, Q ran his hand over Kathryn's arm, healing the bone. Then he felt the ship jolt unexpectedly as the other q appeared. Q looked at him with contempt and disgust. It was him Q was sent to eliminate. His havoc of the Carousel Coordinate was doing dangerous things to the outside world...and this world as well.

Species 8472 suddenly disappeared in a flash of light. Q didn't know what was going on but he owed it to his companions on the Flyer to help them.

He materialized on board the flyer and felt his powers start to weaken again. The portal to real space must have shut again or have been masked somehow. Q turned to his companions and asked them to start working on the sensors. They would do their best to avoid detection from the Borg. When Q got his omnipotence back briefly, he could sense their presence. Dax isolated the tracking device and beamed it as far away as the Flyer's transporters would allow.

********************************************************************

From: "patti keiper" Subject: Oh, Death where is thy sting? Date: Tue, 04 Jul 2000 14:54:24 PDT

TANDEM post between 'myron ojala'  
and 'patti keiper' via LIVE communcation... ;)

Barclay sat at the bridge science station nervously. ::Here I am on a ship that I've always wanted to be on, and now I'd give just about anything to be back in my own lab at the Argus Array back home.::

They had been almost destroyed indirectly by running from Locutus who was actually Captain Picard of all things. He knew that all the new faces on board ship who were not Voyager crew had actually been brought to Voyager along with him. ::Oh, God . I wish I had an aspirin. Temporal physics give me a migraine.::

Now, everyone from the original Voyager crew complement was back! Thanks to the appearance of q .

Reg looked up at the viewscreen uneasily, ::We were so close to that rift doorway!:: But he was surprised that HOME had let Voyager be placed in such a dangerous spot. Let alone not knowing about the door triggering device inside the counselor's shuttlecraft.

The problem that the captain was facing ,.. was 'What now?' The Borg Sphere probably was around the planet now, mutilating the population, including the crew of the Intendant's ship. He shuddered at the thought of getting probed and opened up before finally being turned into a cyborg monstrosity. And now,  
the cut off....tail thing.

Barclay felt like he was turning green. Data looked over in his direction curiously and Reg did his best to convince the android that nothing was bothering him at all, "I-I'm just fine,  
Commander, ah,.. just wondering what it might be like,.. to be, ah,..assim--assimul- ah, well,.. you know."

Seven looked up and stared critically at Barclay, giving him a once over. Reg saw her glance and he noticed for the first time, her cybernetic implants that adorned her face and hand. He blanched.

The captain had healed rather suddenly, Reg thought. ::I hope that she's all right. Besides Captain Picard, Janeway's been one of the most inspiring commanders I've ever had a chance to study.::

He turned to Chakotay, "Commander, Permission to be excused from the bridge."

Chakotay looked up from his report wearily and nodded without saying a word. It was at that point that Reg knew he was doing the right thing. ::I need to get out of here. They don't need me at the moment. I am just in the way.::

Seeing the moral-less q studying the bridge crew like scientific specimens, hastened his departure.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Reg walked down the corridor. He suddenly stopped, realizing that he didn't know where he had to go.

A short time later Barclay stood just outside the holodeck entrance with a hand poised to open the door. ::I feel like I'm giving in again. But I-I have to do this.::

With a resolve that didn't quite feel so firm, he toggled the trigger mechanism.

The bulkhead doors opened and inside the light was dim and golden.

::Candlelight? Where is this place?:: Reg thought. ::Someone has left a program running here.::

He marveled at all of the devices and drawings that littered one worktable, all the hand made tools and sculptures. He looked up at the ceiling and saw a giant model of a primitive glider.

"Excusi young man, Can I help you? It appears you have lost your way...." came a deep stenorous voice with an Italian accent.

Barclay turned around with a startled jump. He looked around and saw a figure from history walking toward him. It was Leonardo DiVinci himself...::Er,.. his hologram...:: Barclay realized. "I'm sorry for intruding, sir. I didn't know there was, ah, anyone still up working.. It is rather late.. "

The master craftsman eyed up Reginald critically, "It is at that. But tell me, you dress like a friend of mine.. Do you know of a Katherine? She is under my tuteluge and she is one of my brighter students."

"Ah, yes,... I am acquainted with her,.. I've recently been serving on the same ship as she."

The master's eyes widened in surprise, "Kathrine is dabbling with the nautical disciplines now? She tells me naught." With a flourish, the richly robed inventor swept up a scroll off the table top, "See? This is what Kathrine has been working on."

Reg looked down. It was a design for a sail boat.

DiVinci squinted at the ink drawn image myopically, "She said,  
eh, that her native friend Chakotay once almost made one for her when they found themselves stranded in a distant land. I think that she and this Chakotay guy were quite more than friends at one time , yes?" He chuckled merrily.

::Captain Janeway and Chakotay? Involved??:: Reginald's imagination kicked into warp drive and he hastily slammed the lid down on THOSE thoughts. "Ah,..I-I wouldn't know a-about that.., ah, sir..."

"Maestro, please..." DiVinci said lightly, "She calls me that all the time. I love that..."

Barclay remembered his own romantic infatuation with Deanna Troi in his own secret holoprograms and was mortified when they had been discovered not only by her, but by most of the command crew on the Enterprise.

Barclay got back on track for why he had come to the holodeck in the first place. He bowed fractionally to the Maestro and asked, "Heh. I-It's a nice...title.. Very,.... ah,... . Master,  
I was hoping, .. ah, I could find a place to meditate.. for a while. There are some problems that I'll soon have to face.."

"Oh? And what might those be,...ah,..Again... What did you say your name was?" Leonardo asked.

"Lieutenant Barclay, sir..."

"Ah! YOU are navy,..then. Not Kathrine..."

::This is going no where...:: Reg thought. "Not,,ah,...well..She is....sort of,.. oh, boy."

Leonardo's eyes narrowed piercingly, "Is she one of these undercovers for de palace, eh?"

Barclay quickly said, "No.. .., No, sir. Nothing like that at all. Kathryn,,ah, is my superior officer.."

"A woman!!!??" he wondered,. "And I thought I had seen everything.." he grumbled turning to tightening a screw on a bird model contraption.

Barclay exclaimed, "Computer,..end program.."

Reg found himself on an empty hologrid. the computer came online,  
#This holodeck's power has been routed to sickbay. No further simulations are authorized..#

Barclay sighed and he left.

And tried to find another way to pass the time and relax until the next emergency...

-----------------------------------------------------------

::She's over here somewhere..:: "We're here!!! " Bashir shouted. His tricorder beeped as he and Dr. Crusher scanned the heavily damaged astrometrics lab. They moved quickly to the far side of the room. They attempted to lift a large piece of ceiling off of the survivor whose lifesigns were very faint.

"Ugh!!" he exclaimed as he and Beverly got the panel free. He gasped. It was Guinan lying there.

He knew who she was through word of mouth in Star Fleet. This was Captain's Picard's confidant.. and he saw that Beverly knew her too.

Guinan was unconscious and both of their tricorders' scans showed the extent of her injuries.. Julian found evidence of internal trauma in her abdomen and one broken leg. A further exam revealed that she had a collapsed lung. ::That's not good.:: he thought. ::She can die from this.::

"Beverly, we've got to get her to sickbay right away. She won't last for long without prompt surgery."

They were about to summon for a stretcher team when suddenly,  
a flash of light appeared. When it dimmed, they saw it was q .

"I'm sorry doctors, I can not allow you to treat this one just yet. I need her just as she is..."

Dr. Bashir stood, putting himself between this new arrival and his patient, "I don't care who you are, sir.. I am taking her to sickbay now..." he said angrily. "Just what do you want anyway.. Are you one of these Q beings I've heard about so much?"

"As to what I desire..Her condition is bringing me what I want.. She 'll bring them to me soon.. As to who I am, I am q . You should be grateful , doctors. If it weren't for me, you'd be atoms by now.."

"Thank you." Bashir said with heat, "Now get out of our way."

q gestured and shimmering bars sealed himself and Guinan within a circular barrier. "No, I'm not done." the being insisted. And he crouched over Guinan's face, peeling back one of her eyes. ::Where are they, my girl.. Bring them to me..::

Bashir and Crusher suddenly got an anomolous reading on their tricorders from Guinan's brainwave patterns..

Julian recognized the patterns. =^=Bashir to the EMH and Captain Janeway I think you'd better get down here. Something unusual is happening to Guinan.=^=

The holodoc materialized immediately and flipped open his tricorder,  
"Oh. It's you." he addressed q.. "What fascinatingly morbid experiment are you pulling now? Wasn't the Speaker's maiming enough for you? Why don't you just quit trying to look for ways to die using others and I'm sure you'll have no problems hitting it on the first try."

The holodoc made his way over to the bars, stretching the range of his scans to include her.

Janeway's voice answered soon after , =^=What's the problem?. I have to find q. He just left.=^=

"He's here, captain, with Guinan, behind inpenetrable bars." Julian hissed. "And I don't know why.."

"I believe I have an answer." the EMH announced suddenly. "Captain,  
do you recall your near death experience where you said there was an alien who visited you looking like your father? Well,  
he's due to arrive any minute now."

--------------------------------------------------------

On the bridge, Janeway stood. ::The vulture things? Not again.:: "I'm on my way. Tuvok take over." ::Oh my god. He's returned?:: She didn't want to face what was to come. It was a horrible deja vu..

"Seven, Chakotay, you're with me... It appears we're about to have a nasty visitor."

---------------------------------------------------------

END WEEK NINETEEN RECAP [] 07-04-2K

WEEK TWENTY RECAP 07-04-2K []

************************************************

From: "patti keiper" Subject: Aftermath Date: Tue, 04 Jul 2000 15:23:37 PDT

Janeway was jolted to tearing by the blinding flash of Q when he suddenly disappeared without saying another word to her. Janeway looked to the viewscreen and Chakotay, rushing over to her to see what had happened to her.

::I recall asking Q to carry Voyager to freedom but now, things have changed. :: she reasoned.

Her ship was sliding further and further away from the rift inside an endless slip stream. Distracted for a moment, she sat up straighter, marveling at the tingle left behind in her upper arm.

Q had left her a parting gift.

It was if she had never been hurt at all. Even the effects from the medication she had been given in the hypospray had been reversed. She was totally clearheaded and rested.

"Now that's what I call a peace offering.." Janeway smiled.

For the first time, Kathryn knew that she had been wrong about Q. He HAD learned a lesson about human compassion from his dealings with humankind. She rather hoped she herself had shared something of value with him, even, she mused, an offer of a deeper , real,  
longer lasting friendship.

Just then q came back.. from Astrometrics..

Janeway realized that there was still a member of the Q continuum onboard, only the face was different. HIS callousness was still completely intact unlike Q's.

" q ,.." she stood, moving to the being's side. "Why did you stop us at the rift and now, with Guinan? " Janeway looked around and saw the severed tail of Speaker lying on the carpeting.. It was still twitching. "Just what have you done?" she asked,  
dangerously soft. "You don't want to bring them here.. I know I fought them,.. Chakotay brought me back and I would've died if it weren't for him. What are you doing now? Why try to kill her?"

q fidgeted for a moment. "Ah,.. it's nothing really.. Just too soon, that's all." He bit on a fingernail.

Janeway stooped and held up the 8472's poor detached limb.. eyes flaming, trying a new tact.

"Oh. oh. oh. Him.. He'll be fine. He's with HOME, er,,.. the NEW HOME.. who's just about mature now to my estimations.. How was I to know the dolt had IT on an anchor leash and had himself tied down too by its cradle point?? Your doctors are quite skilled. I'm... sure...they'll manage,... that..." q indicated the tail in Janeway's grip.. "rejoining o.k. as soon as they return."

Janeway was silent and her eyes never left q's. q looked away uncomfortably.

Chakotay moved to Janeway's side and tapped his combadge, =^=Bridge to the EMH.. we need an emergency stasis field for a severed limb.=^=

The EMH replied, "Not Captain Janeway's?! Her vitals are inexplicably normal now..."

Janeway piped up into the intercom, grimly, "I'm fine.. the limb is an 8472 tail and I hope, its owner will be back for it. Lock onto my coordinates, a half meter in front of me. It's in my possession. Keep tending to Guinan. I'll be there shortly."

The doctor's voice was mildly horrified, "Understood. Energizing now."

The tail disappeared leaving behind dark green blood on her hands. Pointedly, Janeway wiped it onto her pants where the stains of her own blood loss colored them. "Want any more, q ? If you're interested, we have Bolean blue, Klingon purple and Vulcan gr--"

q shuddered and looked as if he wanted to be sick, "All right! I'm sorry for injuring you all that way.. but I tell you. I did NOT cause the explosion that opened the rift.. Why would I want to leave? I created this Trap for a reas--"

Janeway advance in cold measured steps.. "And what might that reason be? Hmmmm. I wonder.." She walked around the bridge checking out her crew and ship's systems visually, "What could possibly interest you inside this this.. this Coordinate..?" she shouted angrily, "You've a lot of explaining to do.."

q was silent, then he gestured, "There, your most critically injured crew have been cured, No one will die. Only that one remains in danger and I don't like her.. "

The captain glared, "Why not them all while you're at it..?! Computer, display the critical lifesign.."

A small window schematic of the ship design appeared on the main viewer over the frightening slip stream tunnel and it showed a single fading dot in astrometrics.. Two yellow dots were converging on it labelled as Dr. Crusher and Dr. Bashir.. Janeway had no doubt they'd keep her from failing into death.

#Critical lifesign is registering from a Non Voyager crew member,  
an Al Arulien..#

"Guinan!" Kathryn snapped, "What she to you, q ? She's the Speaker's Watcher. She's ITS teacher, now, help her and the rest of my crew..." she growled.

q threw up his hands.. "I can't, I'm afraid. I need that one's distress and the others the way they are. I'm chumming the waters right now,.. doing a little "speed trolling" you might say.. "

Chakotay and Kirk clenched their fists and even Data tightened a jaw. Barclay was encouraged and joined them with an angry stance of his own. Seven moved forward to tower over q , who backed up a few steps, mindful of her Borg enhanced strength no matter how human she seemed to him.

q flung his hands wide, "Captain, I don't wish to harm anyone of your crew. I don't need your approval however, I DO need your cooperation. And when this is all over. You will be on your way. Did my counterpart ever offer you that?"

Harry and Paris hooted in triumph.. and Spock folded his hands behind his back with a sense of completion and the computer came online. #Ship's propulsions are fully restored.#

"Tom, all stop... using impulse only.. I want out of this rat's gutter.." She indicated of q and the slipstream on the screen.

"Answering all stop." the helmsman snapped smoothly..

"Shall we be going? I'm expected.." q flashed Janeway, Chakotay,  
and Seven back to the fiasco unfolding within the astrolab. The flash ended and the threesome arrived in full dress uniforms..

"I hope you don't mind the formal attire. But,.. I think this special occasion calls for it. I've been waiting for these guys for longer than you can imagine." q grinned.

He went back to peering inches away from Guinan's face, deeply into the dying woman's eyes , "Come out. Come out where ever you are..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

(attachment) Image : J , Chak and the EMH looking down at you.

************************************************************

From: Everett, Katan Date: Tue Jul 4, 2000 6:35pm Subject: Re: Aftermath

Tom brought the ship to full stop, then glanced back at Harry who was frantically looking at one of his panels. "Captain, we may have a problem." Harry said. "yes?" came her reply.

Harry looked down at his sensor panel, if his readings were correct then they hadden't left the q coordinate, yet. He estimated that a polaron from the main deflector dish could punch a hole in the side of the slip stream, but he didn't want to do that yet.

"Captain, if I'm correct..." he continued "The q coordinate isn't actually anywhere, it has no position in the known universe. We can leave, but if what I remember from my subspace dimensional physics course at the academy one of two things can happen." he slowed down, he realized was holding on to the edge of his station so hard his hand was turning a bright shade of red. "We could end up somewhere in the galaxy, who knows where, or we could all end up back to the points we were drawn from."

"Tricky isn't it?" said q, smiling smugly.

"We need more time to analyze these readings, or we could end up inside a gas giant, my parents backyard, or in the beta quadrent....."

******************************************************

From: "Crystal-Lee" Subject: Re: [voyagerliveaction] Making an entrance Date: Tue, 4 Jul 2000 20:20:57 -0700

The Intendant frantically scanned the deck, trying to find a safe place to leave Clara. She soon found the sickbay room and slipped in banging into, and knocking over Beverly. The Intendant placed a hand to Beverly's head where she was holding it, "Oh I'm sorry...uhh...you...I didn't realize someone was in here...anyway I got someone that needs help" she motioned for Clara to turn the corner but she didn't come.

Beverly sat up and then stood up "Who is this...someone?" she added curiously. As soon as Clara heard her voice, she dashed out of her hiding place and right in to Beverly's arms. "Clara? What on earth are you doing here?" she soon realized that the young girl wouldn't be able to tell either, so she just comforted this yong child. Clara smiled "I was scared but I met that lady over there and she helped me get here. She's really nice".

Beverly looked to the Intendant who had been staring at her since they got in the door, "Thankyou...you did a very nice thing.". The Intendant smiled "Oh, well, you know...it was purely instinct...you have nice eyes". Beverly appeared puzzled briefly,  
before returning her attention to Clara "Are you ok? Any soreness anywhere?"

~Intendant, Bev

***************************************************************

From: "Amiee Jo Fielder" Subject: Fatal Attraction Date: Wed, 05 Jul 2000 04:16:49 CDT

TANDEM post between Patti (Janeway) and Amiee (Seven of Nine)

Seven and the captain stood in astrometrics, Seven glared angrily at the circle of golden bars in front of her. She did not like being teleported against her will, not to mention the odd clothing q had deemed "appropriate" for the occasion. She looked over at the captain.

" If q wants to die, it could easily be arranged, I know several crew members who would gladly volunteer to help him."

Janeway approached the bars, crouching near q and his nose to nose vigil with his victim. She didn't like Guinan's looks at all. "One step at a time, Seven, I admire your enthusiasm. But I think q's given up trying to gain mortality first. Is that it? You want to find a faster way to end your existence..."

q looked up eagerly, "Oh, yes, captain. Why be so messy with a thing so cumbersome as flesh, when I can go ...as...I am.."

Janeway stood, very disturbed. Her memory of the vulture entity's visitation had left scars behind when things had been finally over. Her eyes locked on Chakotay's. He was clearly reliving his memory of nearly losing her.

Seven looked down at the captain, her implant eyebrow raised in question. She had downloaded very little information regarding this "vulture" entity. Just a clipped ships log from one year ago. "Captain?" she questioned. " I'm afraid I don't follow your line of thought."

Janeway's haunted face fell into memory and she felt Chakotay move to her side in nonverbal support. "I...almost died in a plasma storm. No,.. that's not right.. In fact.. I was quite dead. Chakotay worked for a long time to revive me.. " *SEE PICTURE SERIES*

She studied Guinan's face and imagined her own there. "While I was in that state,.. I saw this entity as my father, who had died fifteen years before. He tried to get me to go inside...this matrix.. where my consciousness would have served to "nourish" him. The only way I prevailed was that I discovered that I had to agree to go inside his crafted anomaly. So I refused with all the strength I had. He finally left due to hunger. He said that he'd be back...." The captain shuddered.

q muttered, "Just my kind of opportunity.. These beings are called Harbringers,... They're hounds, of a sort, belonging to a very special individual. Do you recall Lt. Palamas, captain? It's very important that you do. She was the dalliance of the human greek god , Apollo. It's their get I want.. His latent powers are assuming classic lines. He is becoming a predator. A predator of gods.... You see? He needs to feed his Harbringer pets mortals and in turn,.. they find gods to feed him."

"And you're going to be the main course....." Kathryn whispered to q.

q's eyes glinted happily... "MMmmm... I sincerely hope so."

The EMH had heard enough, stepping right through the bars, he angrily chided q "How dare you even think about taking someone else's life, what you do with your own immortality is your business,  
but I can NOT allow you to harm another living being"

q rolled his eyes. "Arrogant technology." he muttered under his breath, q stood up and came eye to eye with the EMH " You sir, can do absolutely nothing to stop me." and with a snap of his fingers sent the holographic doctor back to his sickbay.

Seven, becoming rather annoyed with the antics of the q, ordered,  
"Computer transfer EMH back to astrometric lab" she said as she glared at q.

"Party pooper" q humphed.

Janeway stood with a thought, she led the three doctors over to a side and said, "I have an idea. Wake her."

"Captain, it's too risky." Beverly said, "In her condit--"

"Keep your voice down...I have to tell her to not agree to go with the Harbringer into that matrix. Once she knows... we've won.." Janeway said.

"And how do you suggest we do that captain?" the EMH asked with a slight note of panic on his voice.

"Distract him. Maybe I can order a red al-"

Before the words were even out of her mouth, the computer came alive #RED ALERT#

------------------------------------------------------------------

The bridge was in turmoil. Kim was one single nerve ending and when the automatic alert sounded, he practically jumped out of his skin.

Tom had already called up a new contact on the viewscreen. A shimmery gray shape slipped out of the nebulous fog surrounding Voyager. It was still only just at the edge of the starship's long range sensors.

Tuvok, in charge, said, "Magnify."

*bleep* The image grew more distinct...with each upgraded sizing on the main viewer. To one very distinct signature. It was that of a Borg Cube.

"What happened to the first ship? The Sphere?" Paris asked.

Tuvok did not immediately reply, "Have we been detected?"

"No." Kim answered.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, the situation with Guinan had reached an impasse. Janeway had just checked in with Tuvok and had been updated.

"q ," Janeway approached the bar barrier, "Such that it is. " She pointed to Guinan, "You'll not let her die..?"

"Of course not. Do you think I'd let her spoil my fun by letting her die for real. Do try to be sharper next time. I need to wait for Thanatos. That usually takes a while. So, go.. Shoo.. do one of those briefing..things.. or whatever you want to do.. You can do nothing here. Not much,.. anyway.." he said zapping the holodoc yet again to sickbay when he tried to sneak inside the bars a second time.

Reluctantly, Janeway and the others left the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour later, with no change in Guinan, and nothing new to report from the bridge, Seven sought out the captain. She had an idea, but she ultlimately needed the backing of her commander first. :: I don't know if this is the wisest course of action,  
but it is the only solution with any merit, I must proceed ::

Janeway looked up from her cup of coffee, taken hastily from a replicator without a second glance. It was already cold and sour. Like her options seemed to be.

She heard her door chime a prompt softly into the stillness. She had a visitor.. ::At this late hour?::

Seven waited outside the captain's door.

"Come." Kathryn announced.

Seven briskly stepped through the automatic doors with a swish "Captain, I must speak with you."

"Obviously. Take a seat."

"I prefer to stand."

"I keep forgetting."

Seven folded her hands respectfully behind her back and didn't speak right away..

Janeway frowned, "Somehow I think this is going to be more involved than the usual, "I need to talk now concerning this matter" 7 of 9 visit. Any sign of the Speaker? "

"You mean species 8472? " Seven said as she angled her head "It has not returned." She found herself glancing around the room halfhazardly, not knowing what she was looking for, finding nothing in particular to focus on. She noticed the captain giving her a peculiar look.

"Seven, you're answering me in less than five word sentences and you're examining my quarters in microscopic detail.. So tell me, what's on your mind?" the captain asked with a slight smile.

Seven looked at the captain "I was regenerating, and was disturbed by....images, of....the Tertiary Net."

Janeway stood, making her way around the table where she had been seated. Seven was actually,...rigid with tension. ::What?:: "Tertiary net? Seven, I don't understand..."

"This net is found only in the original Borg vessel. It is an indigenous feature of THE Progenitor. The one who assigns us...assigned us our designations."

::Oh, no.:: Kathryn breathed. ::It never rains but it pours.::

--------------------------------------------------------------------

(attachments) Images : SERIES-- Chakotay frantically trying to revive Janeway with CPR and then losing her.

Image : Janeway and Seven in close conference in the captain's cabin.

Audio : J- Have a seat. 7- I prefer to stand. J- I keep forgetting...

***********************************************************

From : 'myron ojala' Subject : Yea, though I walk through the valley of Death... Date: Thu,  
06 Jul 2000 21:24:08 GMT

Barclay reentered astrometrics, it had been a half an hour since the captain had learned of q's attempt to manifest the Harbringers.

He saw Dr. Bashir analyzing Guinan's lifesigns on his tricorder. q was standing over Guinan impatiently. Barclay approached Dr. Bashir and said, "What's going on with--?"

Before he could inquire further, q looked up at Reg and said,  
"Young man, you are out of uniform.." q walked through the bars and stopped right in front of Barclay eyeing his current clothes critically. q snapped his fingers and in a flash, Barclay was bundled onto one of his most hated dress uniforms.. The one with the killer collar..

Reg gasped when he realized just who he was standing in front of.. ::Oh my.. This must be the q that had a death wish. But he's dead. Why is he here now?..:: Before he could wonder further... q pinned him with a piercing glare..

"There's something unusual about you, young man.." q entoned,  
"It appears that you've had your brain enhanced by a remarkably advanced culture.. And then they restored you back to your usually limited self..." q laughed, "I'm feeling generous today in a magnanimous sort of way.. I can use you..."

Reg backed up fearfully. q continued, "I am going to give you a gift.." Barclay suddenly found that he couldn't move..

Not a single inch.. Only his eyes remained fixed on q as he advanced, smiling generously.. ::No. no. Please,...no. :: he thought desperately.

"Don't worry, young man.. This won't hurt a bit... Well, maybe just a little bit."

Julian had watching this whole exchange and had been moving up cautiously behind q and Reg, but suddenly, he found himself frozen as well.

q held up a finger without looking behind him, "You're concern is well noted, doctor. But be assured that he will not be harmed in any way... I promised the captain I'd not kill anyone.... yet."

q's hand rested on Barclay's head. In Reg's mind, he began to scream.. There was a flash..Then he understood everything..

He blacked out...

q turned away from the crumbled human and returned to the barred enclosure and his scrutiny of Guinan's inert form.

Julian regained mobility. He rushed over to Barclay, scanning his body. Angrily, he shouted, "What did you do to this man?!!"

"Not much." q quipped , "Just gave him back his heart's desire. Something that he had for a brief time once before it was ripped away again. I'm sure when he awakens, he'll be one of the happiest men still alive.." q announced.

Julian straightened, convinced that Barclay was in no danger. He tapped his badge, =^=Bashir to sickbay..=^=

=^=Sickbay here.=^= the EMH said, =^=

Finally. Has that meglomaniac decided to leave us in peace yet..?? If that's not to much to hope for..=^= he added under his unreal breath..

=^= Barclay's down.. What happened?=^=

Julian answered, " q did something to him that I can't detect. Why don't you beam him to sickbay for a further examination..?" he suggested.

"Good idea. Energizing now." the holodoc confirmed. Barclay's out cold form shimmered in the transporter effect. And then he was gone.

Bashir sighed , rubbing a hand over his face. ::Just what did q do to Lt. Barclay?::

q looked over at Bashir with one probing eye, which winked, "Wouldn't YOU like to know.."

Bashir was indignant that q had read his private thoughts so rudely, but he had a patient that still needed him. He turned back to his tricorder's screen aimed at Guinan.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In sickbay,.....

The Voyager EMH was carefully studying the medical diagnostic signals coming off of his instruments. Barclay was still unconscious on one of the biobeds.. So far, he saw that nothing appeared to be out of human norms for typical physical readings apart from Reg not being awake.

He decided to run a brain scan. Soon, he found it. His eyes virtually popped out of his holographic head. ::Good lord. This man's brain has the same capacity as a starship's computer..::

The holodoc called Crusher over to him. "Dr. Crusher... Verify this for me will you?" He handed her his tricorder and she studied them.

Soon they knew what had happened... Reg had become superintelligent.

Barclay's eyes blinked and he sat up, "I'm back.... I know what I have to do now.." he shouted, springing off of the bed running to the doors..

"Wait!! I haven't yet cleared you for active duty....!!!" the EMH shouted.

Barclay shot back without stopping, "Technically, I'm not a member of the crew, doctor, so you can't make that determination..." and he disappeared.. "I have to talk with the captain right away...." his voice trailed off down the hall.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

In the captain's quarters... Seven and the stunned Janeway listened to their sudden night visitor with careful attention.

Barclay, out of the stifling dress uniform,.. was talking a mile a minute as if he couldn't physically form his words fast enough to keep up with his enhanced thoughts. ::It's strange to be so hyperly aware of almost everything around me and yet be limited only to verbal communication..:: he growled mentally.

Out loud he said. "After I build this device.. we can install ourselves into the Harbringer's realm by lowering the away team's lifesigns to near clinically dead. Then THEY will be able to experience what Guinan sees. We'd be able to communicate with her and the Harbringer... It's risky,.. but captain, you have to be dead to see him. " You told us that yourself, that this is true from your previous experience with the Harbringer. This is the only way, captain. I suggest you, myself and maybe even Chakotay, with his spirit guide to volunteer.. The doctors' can arrest our lifesigns to the point needed without totally killing us.. and THEN we can talk to q or even this Thanatos guy and try to convince him to let Guinan go..."

Barclay watched as Captain Janeway walked over to the outer windows to look outside. She stood there with her hands behind her back mulling over his proposal.. To his enhanced reflexes,  
it seemed to take an eternity...

Then she spoke,....

******************************************************

From: "Alia Shannon" .uk Subject: [voyagerliveaction] I Will Fear No Evil For Thou... Date: Thu, 06 Jul 2000 23:35:59 -0000

((Barclay watched as Captain Janeway walked over to the outer windows to look outside. She stood there with her hands behind her back mulling over his proposal.. To his enhanced reflexes,  
it seemed to take an eternity...

Then she spoke,....))

" Lt. I have to be totally honest with you. I have grave concerns about your suggestion. Firstly, why has q given you this ability? I doubt very much that it was altruistic in any shape or form so I have to suspect that his intention was to provide you with the capabilities to suggest this course of action. And there is a rather large part of me that doesn't want to do anything that q may want me to do."

She paused for a moment to take in the reactions of Seven and Barclay. She sensed that he was irritated by her lack of enthusiasm for what he perceived to be the only logical course of action yet if she were going to ask any of her crew to put their lives on the line she had to know that all the options had been considered. Seven didn't seem to be reacting to the suggestion at all, but then Seven had a poker face that anyone would envy.

Despite all her doubts though Kathryn knew that she was going to consider Barclays' suggestion. What was holding her back now was plainly and simply her personal fear of returning to HIS realm. Her logical mind told her that he could not take any of them unwillingly, yet what if this time it was different? What if the Doctor couldn't revive them and they became trapped with it. Kathryn felt the panic rise in her again and she inhaled sharply to try and control the waves of fear that were spreading through her body.

"If Commander Chakotay agrees then I'll consider it, I think his experience will be invaluable and besides if I have to return there then I don't think I could do it without him." The last part of her sentence was spoken softly under her breath for her own benefit rather than Barclays'. Without hesitation she tapped her Comm badge if they were going to do this it would have to be soon before the fear inside her became more than she could bear.

=^= Chakotay, this is Janeway report to my quarters. I need to speak to you at once. =^=

***********************************************************************

From: "Cassidy Meyers" Subject: In death's maw. Date: Mon, 10 Jul 2000 19:59:38 SCT

=^= Chakotay, this is Janeway report to my quarters. I need to speak to you at once. =^=

There was no immediate reply to her hail but Captain Janeway knew that her first officer would respond when he could.

-----------------------------------------------------------

In astrometrics...

In another place, the dying Guinan got up off of the ground and saw a glowing light manifesting before her. It was a peach portal..of exquisite beauty.

#Speaker? Is that you?# Guinan called out. Something tripped her feet and made the hostess look down. The woman felt a stab of horror. She had tripped over a fresh corpse; it wore her own face. ::No.. Am I dead?:: Guinan wondered.

"Not quite." a voice answered. "I am not letting you go just yet." The "ghost" Guinan turned to q standing before her while he squinted into the peach matrix spinning before them. "Don't worry. I won't let you starve for air even though your lungs can't manage breathing at the moment."

Guinan noticed that a glowing fire of q power was encasing the corpse's shape and tendrils of energy were insinuating themselves into its nose and mouth like some bizarre life support net, keeping Guinan's death at bay. The chest slowly rose and fell,  
hanging on to a parody of life.

"Why are you doing this, q?" Guinan asked. "And what is that anomaly we're seeing? It doesn't look like the way to the Speaker's Fluidic Space.."

q waved a grandiose arm, inhaling deeply in satisfaction. "It's not, my dear-you-almost-departed thing.. That,... is a matrix of a Harbringer.. Janeway herself called its owner a vulture the last time it visited Voyager. It doesn't always come. Not every near death attracts it. Only those of new races the harbringer has never seen before..

"Like mine." Guinan growled.

q turned to her, suddenly self conscious.."Please, Try to understand. I have to get to Thanatos. I won't let the Harbringer take you. Just stay away from the matrix and you'll be fine.. Now, go closer over there so it sees you.."

Guinan, sickened by the prospects of what she had just learned,  
woodenly obeyed. ::I must. q holds my life.::

The matrix flared and a figure solidified into an admiral in quite ordinary Starfleet red dress uniform. The Harbringer advanced,  
with tendrils of its matrix caressing its features protectively. It was in the form of a gray haired human man that Guinan did not know.

"Who?" Guinan began..

"Where is the other?" the man asked. Its posture was stiff. "This is her vessel. I remember it from before."

The ethereal Guinan took a pace backwards, bumping into q. "What? I don't know what you mean?.. Who's the other?"

The harbringer grimaced, studying its surroundings, "The one who resisted us. She had called me by the title of "father" then. The face marked one called her Kathryn while he fought for her life."

"She's not with us." q said. "But Guinan here is the new one you seek." he said to the entity. He glanced at Guinan as murmured eagerly, "It'll drink you down like a fine, rare wine if you let it.. Don't let it take you over. I'm waiting for its master,  
Thanatos to come. Resist or you're lost. Inside that matrix,  
my powers cannot save you."

Guinan fervently wished that she were back safely with the Speaker on his ship. But in her mind, his presence wasn't lingering any more within her perception. ::Something terrible must've happened to him.::

"I hunger, woman. Come to me." the Harbringer angled his head. His eyes phosphoresced, changing from amber, to gray to blue...

q murmured,.."No. Don't go." he whispered in Guinan's ear. "Just a little longer.. Thanatos will wonder what balks his pet and come to see why he is not eating."

The body on the ground jolted in a convulsion, but q soothed it back down into quiescence in a firm hold and the phantom Guinan felt its gripping pain. "Ahh!.. q...what's wrong?"

q glanced at her. "Just some death throes. I won't let it happen again. In fact, I'll let that pesky EMH come inside here to take over the job of keeping you alive."

The holodoc fell through the barrier he had been trying to penetrate suddenly. "Finally, q. I hope you realize how rash you are being." he snapped.

The EMH crouched and began emergency treatment of Guinan to revive her failing lifesigns with a hypo and then he used a cortical stimulator. As he worked, he informed the captain,

=^=Doctor to Janeway. Guinan is critical, she's now at the level you had been when the entity was manifesting to you. I have every reason to believe the near death entity is present. What do you want me to do?=^=

--------------------------------------------------------------

(attachments) Image : From Janeway's past: Her ghosting soul while near dead.

Image : Janeway speaking to her "father, the near death Harbringer.

************************************************************* END WEEK 20 RECAP 07-10-2K {}

WEEK TWENTY ONE RECAP 07-11-2K []

************************************************** From: "Alia Shannon" .uk Subject: [voyagerliveaction] In the presence of mine enemy... Date: Mon, 10 Jul 2000 22:00:45 -0000

=^= Chakotay, this is Janeway report to my quarters. I need to speak to you at once. =^=

There was no immediate reply to her hail but Captain Janeway knew that her first officer would respond when he could.

In the meantime, they had to act. A large part of Kathryn couldn't believe the words that were coming out of her own mouth, "Mr. Barclay, how long would it take you to build this device?"

Barclay replied that with his new enhanced intelligence he could be ready within thirty minutes.

=^=Doctor, can Guinan hold on for that long? =^=

=^= I seriously doubt it Captain, her vital signs are fading fast. =^=

Janeway paused for a moment to consider her options. She knew that q would most likely prevent any attempt to revive Guinan so she would have to let Barclay carry out his plan.

=^= Doctor, do what you can for Guinan. If you are able to revive her do so. If not just try to keep her alive till we get there. Janeway out.=^=

"All right Barclay, we'll proceed with your plan. Seven, I want you to go with him and help him prepare. When you're ready I'll meet you in astrometrics." Seven was still in the room...

"Was there something else?" Janeway asked.

"Captain, I wish to accompany you on the away mission."

Janeway almost laughed, "The AWAY mission? Well, yes, I suppose you could call it that although I think there are other ways I'd choose to describe it. Seven I appreciate the offer but..."

She was cut off in mid-sentence, "Captain, I am the logical choice to accompany you, as a Borg I was often in a hibernative state, my system is more accustomed to being slowed down than the rest of the crew and my physical condition means I would be more likely to recover afterwards."

She eyed Janeway intensely.

Barclay intervened, "Captain, I do think it would be more effective if several of us attempted this, strength in numbers, so to speak."

Janeway was getting used to saying things she thought she might regret later, "All right Seven, join us in Astrometrics when you've finished assisting Mr. Barclay."

She rubbed her fingers in a circular motion on her temples as she watched the two of them leave. She let her eyes wander around the room, ::Time to go, but back THERE? I must be completely insane::

The knot in her stomach tightened even further but there was no going back now Janeway tapped her comm badge as she left the room, =^= Doctor, I'm on my way. How's Guinan doing? =^=

=^= I've managed to stabilize her temporarily, but even a physician of my exceptional talents can only do so much. I really don't think I can keep her stable for much longer.=^=

=^= Just hold on Doctor, listen, I need you to prepare to...well let's just say I need your help on an away mission. =^=

=^= Captain, I don't understand.. =^=

As he spoke Janeway entered the room she quickly knelt at Guinan's side, "Hold on, we're coming to get you out, I promise I won't leave you in there with it..." She felt tears welling up in her eyes as she held the dying woman's hand. "Doctor, we're going in to get her, I need you to prepare us. You need to lower our vital signs so we can enter this Harbringer's realm. I know it's risky, but I don't have any other options. Have Bashir and Crusher on standby, I think we may need all of them."

The doors to astrometrics opened and in walked Barclay followed by Seven. Barclay seemed more agitated than ever, "We're ready to proceed Captain." he said.

Janeway got to her feet, "Ok. Lt., let's get this show on the road..."

************************************************************

From: "Cassidy Meyers" Subject: Flatliners.. Date: Wed, 12 Jul 2000 00:05:32 SCT

The doors to astrometrics opened and in walked Barclay followed by Seven. Barclay seemed more agitated than ever, "We're ready to proceed Captain." he said.

Janeway got to her feet, "Ok. Lt., let's get this show on the road..."

-----------------------------------------------------------

On the bridge of Voyager

Kirk, Spock, B'Elana, Harry, Paris, Tuvok and Data along with Spot and the Prefect scientist milled about the command deck growing steadily uneasy. The ship was still caught in the slip stream and it had been almost an hour since the Delta Flier containing Q, Dax and K'Ehleyr had banked out of the slip stream and had cast off the tracer device drawing Locutus's Sphere toward them...

Inside the stream, Harry and Paris were still not convinced that it would be safe to leave the slip stream due to its unusual qualities and longetivity. As the helmsman had said before, no one knew where they would end up if they exited now.

Projections run on the computer suggested that q's little slipstream trick had them flowing in a circle , around and around inside the Carousel Coordinate until it was impossible for any of the Voyager crew to locate where the rift opened by the shuttle explosion truly was. It was frustrating.

#Galactic coordinate positioning is offline. Relative triangulatory alignment program is non functional. Cause: Unknown.# the computer chimed.

"Cause unknown!!? " B'Elana shouted from under her engineering console on the bridge. There were sounds of clanging and banging of tools as she worked to get the computer to accept slip stream characteristic parameters in its navigational array. "I KNOW who caused all of this. He's GOT a name. No...I take that back. He's got one single tiny LETTER in his pathetic *Bang* little *clatter* name! *Crash*...

She heard Tom laugh at her sarcasm and he waited patiently for her tinkering to free up his nav board so that they could ease out of the slip stream per captain's orders. Then it would be on to finding a safe place to hide from Locutus's sensors until repairs could be made ship wide.

B'Elana remembered that Borg Spheres were equipped with slip stream drives and there was always the possibility that Locutus could find their particular q enhanced slip and follow after Voyager.. ::There's only two directions to choose from in a slip stream. Left or right.:: she thought. ::It wouldn't be too hard for them to check out both ways efficiently.::

Tom watched Spock and Kirk confer with Tuvok, who was still in command of the ship and seated in the center seat.

It seemed that they were discussing the current problem facing Captain Janeway. He caught snatches of phrases from the Vulcan such as , "mind meld at point of death" and of a "projection enhancement" of Barclay's communication device set for the neardeath dimension of the Harbringer. It seemed that with it, living people would be able to see what the deathbound away team would see.

He wondered if Spock and Kirk were planning to get involved with the captain and Seven's rescue attempt of Guinan.

It made sense that a Vulcan would be very handy now that the telepathic Speaker was no longer on board.

The Prefect seemed as lost as ever, he sat in an unoccupied science chair and he had learned about his race's end when Locutus assimilated his planet. He was staring at a sensor representation showing the rate of assimilation spreading across the face of his world with an unreadable expression. His left hand kept picking at the scales of his right mindlessly and he had not spoken since he had mistaken the other Q as a god.

Tom decided to run battle scenarios just in case the Sphere paid Voyager a visit before they could find a hiding place out of the slip stream. Then there was the possibility that the odd CUBE detected earlier might find them first..

Now Paris didn't care about the distinction between Sphere and Cube. ::Borg are borg:: he reasoned..::And there's nothing I can do about it right now.:: He turned to his station and sent yet another run of telemetry to Harry to double check diagnostic function of the navigational array.

A motion drew his eye.. Kirk and Spock were leaving the bridge. ::No doubt to dance with Death in astrometrics..:: Tom mused grimly. A glance from Tuvok reminded him to curb his suspicions and focus on his work.

Soon B'Elana finished her juryrigging and Tom tensed.. Now, it was up to him to guide the shattered Voyager out of the slipstream and find a safe harbor somewhere safely out of sight of probing Borg eyes....

He made eye contact with Tuvok and said,.....

--------------------------------------------------------------------

They were all ready. The astrometrics lab had been lit brightly as day.

The three doctors had laid out all the specialized medical equipment they felt they would need in case things went sour with the away team's conditions. Intensive care equipment and full code supplies were close at hand and site to site transporter arm bands were all ready worn by the three away team members in case they needed to be rushed to sickbay to the security of a critical care biobed.

Beverly would be in charge of monitoring Guinan's q-supported status. Her vital signs were just skirting clinical death as it was. Only the cortical stimulator made her breathe at all. ::This whole idea of q's is a travesty..:: she thought.

Dr. Bashir got the captain set for the immersion into near death. She had been fitted with her own cortical monitor and now, he was explaining to her exactly what to expect while she was approaching the threshold near total respiratory and cardiac arrest until she was able to perceive the Harbringer...

Kathryn didn't look too comfortable with the idea to the EMH. "Captain." he offered. " We don't have to proceed, you know. There may be another option."

He saw her fling up a hand, dismissing his suggestion as she lay down onto the carpeting near Guinan. She touched the woman's arm once in an unspoken gesture of caring and gentleness, then Kathryn laid onto her back, blinking up at the ceiling of the lab.

Seven stretched out near the captain, with her own monitor and transporter arm band. The EMH got set his injections for them. "Ready? These are mild sedatives so you won't feel like you're suffocating while the gas is taking effect.. Don't worry. We won't let you go too deep. The doctors and I can revive you all easily even if something should go wrong."

=^= Computer, erect a forcefield around Seven, Guinan and Captain Janeway and infuse the atmosphere with misting anesthezine, at 212 parts per million.=^=

A field erected around the three prone crewman and q moved forward until he, too was inside the field with the three women. A hiss started as the tranquilizer started its delivery inside..

"You're letting us proceed." the EMH told q. "I'm surprised."

q looked at him as the anesthetic fog billowed around his features. "Oh, it's all the same to me... They'll serve to distract and delay the Harbringer longer.. increasing my chances of encountering Thanatos.. I'm actually indebted to you, doctor..."

"Don't bother.." the EMH scoffed. "I can't say I feel any fondness for you at this point."

Barclay calibrated his tricorder to the away team's lifesigns,  
assuring its link with the doctor's medical terminals and put on his q inspired helmet communicator device. He was placed into his own biomedical field and the EMH merely rendered him into a waking translative coma, to better conform with the strange link he was about to engage into in relay to the main viewer in the lab.

q's eyes glinted. "I wanted you all to share in this moment.. That is why I altered Mr. Barclay.. so you all can see...everything.. I don't want to die alone.." he explained. "No one does.."

Just at that point, Spock and Kirk entered the lab to offer their services. The doctors motioned them forward toward a computer console where they could monitor the proceedings carefully.

"Ah, Commander Spock. " the holodoc recalled, " I may need your unique abilities at some point. But its entirely up to you, sir. They're just entering deep coma. Why don't you monitor Mr. Barclay and make sure his transmissions between the Harbringer and the away team make it to our view screen out here?"

----------------------------------------------------------------

Within the field, Kathryn could no longer see outside the tingle of the biofield barrier. She began breathing faster.. ::What have I done? I don't want to go... He's not here by my side.. Chakotay... where are....y-? :: She fought down an instinct to grab her throat. Soon, the cloying gas thickened in her throat and she grew groggy. Her chest felt heavier,.. tighter,.. and to fight her panic, the captain fixed her eyes on Guinan's peaceful features nearby.. ::I'll be there soon..:: she thought ::Hang on, Guinan.:: Surrendering, Kathryn Janeway gave herself up to the drug's artificial night...

Beside her, Seven saw the captain stop breathing, but she could still hear her faint heart's beat . ::Good. She's slipped into the proper state. Now we can proceed.:: Breathing deep, Seven took in enough gas to override her inhalation reflexes and she,  
too, moved on into clinical death...

Soon the space within their chamber grew quiet except for the sounds of two hearts' beating.. echoing softly..

Then, these, too, ceased altogether...

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside the biofield, the doctors' looked up at the screen that started to glow above their heads. At first, it seemed nothing worked itself out of the midnight blue swirling. Then,.. figures started to resolve themselves.

They saw Janeway, Barclay and Seven converge out of a mist toward a glowing whitish light. A strange man with silver hair and color flickering eyes met them with Guinan and q flanking him.....

#Vital signs on away team have flatlined.. T-minus four minutes and counting.# the computer intoned.

Bashir and Crusher and the EMH bit their lips.. "Hurry up people..." the holodoc wished the images on the screen. "Four minutes is a very short time....."

q murmured. "Yes,... brain damage starts then doesn't it..? Well, let's hope my particular lion makes his appearance soon for their sakes.. I'll let them return to you only then, doctor.."

"What?!!" the EMH shouted, "We had an agreement that you wouldn't interfere.. You said you wouldn't harm--! "

"But my dear doctor.." q reasoned, indicating the three still bodies on the carpeting within the forcefield, "I'm not killing them right now,.. you are...YOU might lose Seven and the dear captain, not I...." he smiled.

In his control chair, Barclay heard what had been said and frowned,  
struggling in his bonds.. He shifted mentally from out to in to warn the away team...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the realm... in the induced state of near death.

Barclay rushed forward toward Seven and Janeway.. "Captain! W-We're on our own... q just shut off our safety net.. "

"What?" Seven asked. "What do you mean.. I thought we had an agreement." she spat angrily.

"You t-two can die for real now...if Thanatos doesn't show within the time you have left." Barclay clarified.

The matrix flared hugely with a stinging fire... and Janeway saw it come...clear as pictures.

It was the Harbringer.. It came nearer, its nostrils twitching... It came in the guise of her father....the admiral, once more....

Then it shifted into something else.. more hideous.. and began to salivate..

::Oh. Heaven protect us..:: Kathryn prayed. Beside her, Seven stiffened, moving to put herself between the captain, and the thing growing before her.....

Guinan shifted in front of them... "Wait!" she told it.. "Don't you see we're being used by this being?" she pointed at q . "He's been telling you what you can or can't have.. doesn't that bother you?"

With a roar, the Harbringer swept Guinan aside and rushed toward q , who promptly disappeared out of existence only to reappear hanging out of the Harbringer's reach. "Whoa. Down boy.. You see?.. I-I can explain.." He whirled at Guinan, stabbing out a finger. "Ungrateful wretch!! I am keeping you ALIVE you pathetic creature.."

"Why?!" Guinan roared back, "I never should've been dying in the first place. It was your explosion that damaged Voyager and caused me to be trapped in this lab.."

q grew thoughtful. "No.... It wasn't.. Someone else did that.. I am innocent."

"Then someone else is using YOU, q ." she grinned evilly. "Feels good, doesn't it?" she murmured. "Who might it be, q ? Locutus? Q? or another who hasn't found us yet? I have a feeling you aren't in the perfect control you say you are." she spat.

On an impulse, Janeway moved forward, slowly, step by step, facing the Harbringer, redirecting its attention.

Naturally, it grabbed her by the shoulders... snarling...

---------------------------------------------------------------------

(attachments) Image : 7 and the holodoc looking angry..

Image : Janeway dead under a coating of frost..

***********************************************************

From: Clairissa Fox Date: Thu Jul 13, 2000 6:08pm Subject: My search for my friends7 and Auntie Kathy

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up and mommy was there with Flotter. "Its just a dream." mommy said. "Go back to sleep." But I knew somthing was wrong. The monster was not on the bridge anymore. Uncle Harry had told me that the Speker had gotten hurt and had to leave to babysit his new ship baby. I saw mommy get up off the bed and then I made my move. I had to see what was going on for me. It seemed a long time and there were no more noises from Mommy's room. "Computer," I said. "Hows mommy?" #Mrs Wildman is sleeping in her quarters.# "Thanks. thats all, computer."

I left and I went into the hallway. People were everywhere, fixing the wrecked walls and computer screens and it was real late. But no one saw me. I went over to the library screen and touched it. "Computer,.. wheres my friends, Captain Janeway and 7?" It told me something scary.. #Captain Janeway and 7 of 9 are no longer on the ship.# "Why?" I asked. My hands got all wet and my stomach hurt. "Did they leave on a shuttle somwhere.?" #Negitive.# "Where are they now, computer? I want to see them." #Captain Janeway's signel was last read in astrometricks, at 2103. 7 of 9s signel ended at 2105.# "OH!" I said. "I'll go there then." I held Flotter and he went with me. I went there to find Auntie Kathy. I remembered the blanket she made for me. Flotter was wearing it now. It was pretty. Blue and yellow,  
with the letters of my first and last name on it. It smelled nice.

I got there in a hurry then somthing wasnt ok now. It should be dark in there cause its nighttime. But I heard lots of people in there. So I went inside the big room.

No! No! I saw the captain in there. She was on the floor with the doctors and so was 7 and the pretty lady in the hat. They were hurt! I ran over to behind a box. I knew the grownups would make me leave if they saw me. So I was hiding. There was a scary sight on the big picture t.v. screen. A monster was holding Auntie and another man was flying in the air. It was real and not a tape cause it wasnt fuzzy at all.

I heard the holow doctor from sickbay yell at the new doctors,  
"We've got only two minutes left or were going to lose them both! Theyll be dead perminently." Then I saw that 7 and Auntie Kathy werent alive any more. They didnt move at all and thier signels were gone on the screen. Thats why the computer couldnt see them anymore.

I wanted to run over there. Why dont they help them? They were all just standing there and I didn't know why. I began to cry. Then Mr Barclay from the other ship saw me from his machine chair and they all pulled me from where I was hiding back there. I got free from the Vulcan grownup who grabbed me and I ran over to 7 and Auntie Kathy. "No! dont leve me. Please dont die." I got my blanket and tryed to keep them warm with it but the enrgy fence was there and I couldnt get in. Then the holow doctor said somthing to me I didnt hear well and I didnt know what to do then I got real sad. I dropped Flotter and I just cryed.

I yelled at them all real loud. "I want my friends back."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(attachment) Image : Naomi Wildman standing with a black background.

*********************************************************** From: Myron Ojala Date: Thu Jul 13, 2000 11:54pm Subject: Mortis Venio

As q floated above the enraged Harbringer, its form shimmered. Its true appearance was hideous to behold. The eyes shifted color like two, large prisms. Its skin was like glistening black leather. Its body was an enormous, malformed canine, but instead of paws, the creature had huge, viscious talons. As it held Janeway in its powerful grip, its snout was near her face. The captain could smell its rancid, fetid breath.

"I know you..." she heard it say, "You escaped me once before. Yet you came to this place willing, knowing I would be here. Why?"

Janeway squirmed in the Harbringer's choking grip; its muzzle only inches from her mouth. Suddenly the eyes of the Harbringer glazed with a ferocious intensity. It appeared to understand why it was lured here.

Dropping Janeway into a heap on the ground, it turned to look up at q with wide expression of bewilderment and said, "You seek my master Thanatos? No one living has ever sought out my master willingly."

The Harbringer lifted its massive head and let out a howl. It was as if every animal that ever existed cried out as one. Then there was silence. The air itself went still as death...

Suddenly, Guinan, the captain, q , Seven and Barclay heard footsteps. Heavy ones, as if a giant was walking upon earth. As they became louder, a shadow appeared on the mist growing larger and larger. When it was towering in size it shredded the matrix as it came.

The shadow began to develop substance. A massive humanoid body began to coalesce out of the black shadow. It loomed over the Voyager people, mortal and immortal alike. They could feel its gaze on each of them in turn, weighing and taking their full measure. And it found all of them wanting.

From Guinan....she wished her own life. From Seven....she wanted her lost humanity.. From Janeway.....she had the desire to go home.. From Barclay....he wanted to simply belong..  
From q .....

q was like no other being Thanatos had ever consumed before. His voice boomed loudly, "WHY do you seek your own demise, little godling?"

q floated toward his avatar, "Because I've seen all there is to see. I've been and have done everything. There is nothing left that brings me joy. That's why I had to use these mortals to lure your hunter here." q requested, "Have your creature release them, then you can do with me as you will."

Thanatos gestured to his pet, and the Harbringer moved away from Janeway and the others, backing up a short distance. "Never in my existence have I, as the avatar of death, encountered an immortal being who actively sought out his own end. You puzzle me, q .."

q motioned toward the away team. In a flash of light, Barclay,  
Guinan and Seven vanished. Janeway found that she was alone. She pierced q with a demanding glare. ::Where's my crew?!::

"Back where they belong, no harm done... the doctors can work their wonders now. I'm done with them. Why don't you go you play with him...?" q pointed toward the Harbringer. "I've some business to discuss."

Thanatos drew q in close and they turned away, talking.

Captain Janeway whirled to face the Harbringer when everything suddenly began to blur.. She felt short of breath and she fell to her knees, ::Not much time left. I have to...::

"I hunger." the Harbringer growled. "Come to me.. I won't be denied a second time."

Janeway fought to her feet and mumbled under her breath, looking right at her worst fear----((SEE AUDIO WAV))

________________________________________________________________________

(attachment) Audio : J- We're going to war...

***********************************************************

From: "Alia Shannon" .uk Subject: [voyagerliveaction] A Comfort to the Wretched Date: Fri, 21 Jul 2000 22:25:24 -0000

Captain Janeway whirled to face the Harbringer when everything suddenly began to blur.. She felt short of breath and she fell to her knees, ::Not much time left. I have to...::

"I hunger." the Harbringer growled. "Come to me.. I won't be denied a second time."

Janeway fought to her feet and mumbled under her breath, looking right at her worst fear

:: Oh god, not now, not yet :: The wave of sheer terror swept through Janeway's body. It was the most intense feeling she had even experienced. She was just praying it wouldn't be the last thing she ever felt. She felt its eyes move over her it wanted to consume every part of her being, everything that made her who she was. For a brief moment she was almost caught up in the intensity of the moment. She had heard of underwater diver who had run out of air experiencing something similar,  
where they became so entranced with the experience of being underwater they forgot that they could no longer breathe and died before they could reach the surface. For a moment it almost happened to her...

:: If I go the fear will end, I won't have to be alone anymore. They won't all be depending on me anymore; I could get home...::

The tightness in her chest returned swiftly and without warning.

Suddenly Janeway could swear she heard Naomi's voice

"No! don't leave me. Please don't die." and then: "I want my friends back."

Kathryn didn't know if it was real but it was enough to give her the splash of cold water she needed...

:: HOME.... I can't go yet, not until we get back... I have to get them back... I promised to get them back...::

She was starting to think more clearly now:

:: I have to go willingly... I WILL NOT GO WILLINGLY ::

"Do you hear me?"

She turned to the creature almost spitting out the words.

"You don't have a choice, here. It's my choice and I choose not to go with you. You will not get me, you didn't get me before and you're sure as hell NOT going to get me now."

She looked at q as he stood waiting for what he hoped would be his final moments of existence.

"You disgust me, you have no idea of the value of life. Perhaps you are tired of your existence, but I'm not. If you want to go ahead and die then do it but leave the rest of us out of it."

She took a deep breath once more; she was still trying to think of a way to let the medical team know what was going on.

"Why did you bring us here q, really I mean?"

q paused for a moment as if thinking it over.

"As Mephistophiles said "It is a comfort to the wretched to have companions in misery" I want to die, but I won't die alone. They're running out of time Kathryn, they can't revive you. It's time to accept it and come with me. I promise you you won't regret it"

The fear returned, this time stronger than ever...

:: This time I am alone, no one is going to try and revive me this time, q won't let them near me, I don't want to die, Chakotay help me PLEASE.........::

*********************************************************************** END WEEK TWENTY ONE RECAP 07-21-2K []

WEEK TWENTY TWO RECAP 07-21-2K []

*************************************************************

From: "Myron Ojala" Subject: The Halfway Mark.. Date : Sunday, 23 July 2000 04:32:08 AM CST

TANDEM post with 'myron ojala' AND 'Cassidy Meyers' VIA voyagerliveaction CHATROOM

Dr. Bashir ran his tricorder over the inert forms of Guinan and Seven and the Voyager captain.

Only a minute and forty five seconds remained on the safety margin for the away team to remain clinically dead. Then brain damage was guaranteed to start from lack of oxygen and bloodflow.

"Doctors! " Reg shouted suddenly from his control chair, " q just threw us back to reality! Start! Now! " he shouted. ::It was if we three don't matter to him any more.:: the lieutenant thought.

"What's happened to Captain Janeway?" the EMH exclaimed urgently.. "My readings on her are still clouded by q's influence.. I can't tell anything about her current status... "

Barclay struggled out of his cables and attachments. He realized that their time was running out all too quickly, so he began acting effectively for the stunned medical team.

=^=Computer,.. purge all the anesthezine gas and drop the containment field surrounding Captain Janeway, Seven, and Guinan.=^=

Barclay saw the remnants of the tranquilizing agents of the gas disperse safely.

#Task complete.# the computer verified. "It's clear.." he announced.

Reg knew then that Guinan and Seven could be physically reached now. ::I hope Captain Janeway also has returned safely.::

"Quickly cortical stimulator!" the EMH shouted. He placed the device on the nearest away team crewmember. He positioned it onto Seven of Nine's forehead.. Her readings were the most convertible so far. "50 megajoules to start." Julian injected 20 cc's of cordrazine directly into Seven's carotid artery. "Now!"

Seven body jolted nearly off the floor and then relaxed. Immediately,  
a comforting indication of restored cardiac function blossomed on his screen and, underneath his hands, she gasped. ::One down two to go..:: "Beam her to sickbay! Initiate full oxygen therapy!" the EMH ordered.

Seven disappeared in the aurora effect of the site to site transport just as Julian began his work on Guinan. The EMH knew that her treatment would be a little different in nature.. he knelt by Guinan's feet. "Dr. Crusher...." he indicated, for her to join them , "see if you can reinflate that lung first.. then we can work to get her back.."

The EMH set a restraining field around Guinan's whole body to keep both her treatment and cardioversion from making her existing injuries worse by keeping her head and back in proper alignment. All scans indicated that she was easily revivable, too, as Seven had been moments before.

Dr. Bashir crouched over Guinan to assist in her revival process.

Julian watched as Dr. Crusher expertly placed an occlusive patch over the gaping tear in Guinan's chest wall, blocking off the escape of air from inside her torso through the wound. Then she inserted a butterfly valve syringe into place near the site. "I'm set." Beverly said, "Someone ventilate her." Bashir established a tubed airway and put Guinan on an automatic respirator unit. Air began to move in and out of Guinan's chest with the machine's action; it was induced breathing by programmed control. Beverly's butterfly valve completed its evacuating work and Guinan's lung was restored to its normal state as pressure within it lessened back to negative through the one way valve. Only now, could the injured woman process enough oxygen, with both of her lungs healthily intact, to help the rest of her body recover. With the fresh perfusion of O2, a cortical stimulator soon returned Guinan's heart to beating. "She's stabilized.. Move her out to the critical biobed in sickbay. Energize." Julian said.

Guinan's form dematerialized, leaving the captain the last one left behind for the frantic doctors to deal with.

Barclay ran toward the three doctors, "It might not go so well for you now; q didn't want to die alone. He said he'd hold Captain Janeway with him. We don't have much time here. It might still be possible to reverse her hypoxia, like you did the others. It all depends on what kind of hold q has on her consciousness." Julian was furious.. Things were rough from the start. He could not get any telemetry off the captain at all.

The EMH saw his problem. Dr. Bashir's anger was justified. They couldn't use any medications on Janeway because they didn't know how far she was under or how acid her blood had become from being arrested for so long. All they could do was maintain her using basic life support techniques only.

The bioclock went down to ten seconds..

Captain Janeway needed support starting now even though no one knew when q would let her body respond to them.

The doctors began simple CPR without electronic augmentation with Bashir counting off compressions while Dr. Crusher gave Janeway desperately needed air by mouth to mouth until an airway could be inserted by the holodoc and a respirator set to take over Beverly's task.

"What now?" Beverly said to the other two doctors once she had been freed up. "She's no longer in oxygen debt. But how can we get q to let her come back to life? All we bought here is a little time.. ..Any brain synapse activity?" Dr. Crusher added grimly in a whisper to the others with a concerned glance toward Naomi Wildman being comforted and led away by Captain Kirk. ::The child's frightened enough without me adding to it.::

"Can't tell." the EMH answered. "Our friend q is still masking our equipment scans." He hit his medical tricorder with a fist in frustration. He drew out another hopefully.

"Her entire consciousness...... is still in that...... near death realm. .....She just won't...... catch." Bashir reasoned in between his compressions.

"I know that." the EMH snapped, "Mr. Barclay.. Can you try and go back and distract q ? We can't work on the captain like this forever.. . We've got to win back a sliver of her awareness from him.. We need to buy enough of her autonomic nervous responses to accomplish two things. We need to get her AV node impulses reactive and patent to a manually adjusted cardiac pacemaker and then we need to capture an artifical heartbeat on her with the device after going in surgically to attach it."

The holodoc gripped Barclay's arm, "If you are successful, lieutenant,  
we can hold on to Captain Janeway indefinitely with those measures until we figure out how to free the rest of her consciousness. If you fail.. I doubt any of us here can keep performing her CPR indefinitely...it's inherently damaging over long periods due to the physical forces being exerted on her internal organs."

Barclay sat down into his control chair as swiftly as he could and closed his eyes, "I'll try ,.. just.... keep me from becoming another... of the undead." He gestured to Janeway.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Suddenly, Reg was there. In limbo.

He saw Janeway struggling in the grip of Thanatos's pet while q and Thanatos were in close conversation a short distance away ,.. totally obvious to the captain's precarious predicament.

Barclay knew a physical attack would be useless against q and he knew as long as the captain resisted the Harbringer, her mind would remain safe so he approached the two god beings first. He began feeling more than just a bit of trepidation.

"Your body's fine, captain." he said to the Voyager captain without looking at her directly as he past her, " They're doing CPR now and soon, a pacemaker will supplement that. It'll start to work as soon...as I handle those two... Try... to fade into the background. Make yourself unimportant to us.." he set his mouth in a grim line. "I've been returned to jar a piece of your "soul" free from q and the Harbringer. We need a bit of your nervous system reflexes back in order for this to happen...So uh,..don't worry. You're in good hands....." he smile faintly for her benefit. "..in here as well as out there..." Then stress marred his pale face once more and he moved away.

Janeway wanted to speak out loud to Reg but she dared not, knowing,  
now, the desperate war being waged for her life.

She met the Harbringer's eyes in a snap when suddenly she was lifted off of the ground by the throat. The captain tried not to struggle with a betraying choke...

Crossing a short surreal bridge, Lt. Barclay whistled loudly in a tuneless song and put on a feigned, happy air.. " I know something that you don't...." he sing songed. " A game... a game is afoot.."

Thanatos and q broke off their talking and looked up as one. It was apparent that they were not pleased at being interrupted. Especially by someone of Barclay's limited species. ::Well, Reg. Time to put your credits where your mouth is...:: he thought.

"How boring..." he scoffed at them.. "Too easy if you ask me.."

"What?" q asked..

Even Thanatos was intrigued and tilted its great head. It was only right then it really noticed this bold mortal. He ordered the Harbringer to drop his hold on the captain's neck..

Coughing, Janeway regained her feet. She backed off a few paces to watch them all cautiously, trying to minimize her presence the whole time, fighting the gasps that came with increasing difficulty. The captain ignored the dire symptoms, focusing on positive thoughts, willing her body in the real world to work as it must. ::Ah,..Think, Kathryn!! ...Barclay's buying me synapses, eh? For this heart procedure..? I don't know what you have planned, sir,:: she silently wished him, ::..but I do know that it'll be a doosy with that augmented brain of yours...::she thought.. Then her legs gave way and she fell to the ground,  
curling into a protective ball, as pervasive, red tinged fog enveloped her.

Barclay put his hands on his hips, " You claim to have lost interest in living, q ? You've seen it all and done it all, and have been it all, huh? Well, I don't see it that way.. And here you are, " he thunked the predator of gods on his chest,  
" .. getting set to munch on him.... easy as you please.. but where is the challenge in that? Thanatos, you are the lion,.. and q , you are the gazelle.. What happened to the thrill of the pursuit..? q's nothing but a lamb here led to the table.. Don't you see, big guy? A kill is meaningless without the thrill of the CHASE.. now... isn't it? As I said before this , here,  
" Barclay gestured to his adversaries and the region around them," .... is boorrriiiinggggg... "

q eyed Barclay with the glimmer of a frown on his lips, ,.."You claim to be bored with MY situation, mortal? Hasn't this been exciting enough? Life... death..."

"The chase....?" Barclay hinted...blinking impatiently.

Janeway began to smile.. Thanatos raised an eyebrow and waved the Harbringer away. It disappeared into the matrix with a hiss;  
its light sputtering and dying as it left. Gone for good.

::Until the next meal.:: Janeway clarified. ::I never thought I'd be grateful to a master of the hounds. But THAT is certainly one hound I can definitely live without. I can't say I've cared for being the fox here.::

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the lab.. medical data on the captain's synapse response status began to register to the surgical team.. "He did it!" Crusher exclaimed.. "Stop the compressions, doctor. We've got our window.."

In less than fifty seconds, they worked to set Janeway's pacemaker in place. Julian wiped the sweat off of his face and grinned when the aide was activated. Sweet tones of active heartbeats filled the lab, however artificially induced they were. Naomi,  
clutching the gift blanket closely, ran up to the doctors and hugged the EMH who uncomfortably returned her embrace,.. "My..." the holodoc said in surprise..

Dr. Crusher completed a full preliminary scan.. the first to get through to their tricorders since Barclay's little diversion had taken effect. "Got my baseline.. get her to sickbay stat...! Computer energize..." Janeway's body faded into energy particles.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the realm,... Janeway noticed a change.. the horrible heaviness in her chest was gone and she no longer felt weak.. She rolled over onto her stomach, looking toward her rescuer, reveling in the act of easily drawing breath.

Barclay winked at her from where he stood, thinking to himself,  
staying vocally quiet. ::It worked.. She's definitely stronger. Must be on full life support.. We've won that part squarely,  
captain. Now we need to win your consciousness back.. but we'll both have to work on that little problem..::

Barclay focused his attention again on q . "How about a race...? Hmmm? You and him?" he grandly proposed to the god eater, "...with our dismal q here as the prize...Nothing like a good workout before dinner, eh, Thanatos..? Ever heard of the human game called hide and seek?"

Both q and his invited predator spoke in stereo, "No. Explain it to us."

Barclay took both beings by the shoulders and led them away from the fast recovering soul of Janeway...

"Well, THAT chasing game is played like this......"

------------------------------------------------------------------------

(attachments) Image : J dead, about to be revived by the EMH with a hypo.

Image : Barclay with a serious expression.

**NEW --- Screensaver! : Five EKG strips on a black background in rainbow colors. Eventually, all five digress from distress to shock to flat line heart rhythms. VERY COOL!!

************************************************************** From: Clairissa Fox Date: Tue Jul 25, 2000 12:48pm Subject: They did it!

I was scared. I didnt know why 7 and the pretty lady and the captain wanted to be so sick to talk to the monster. I only know that I wanted my friends to be o.k. again.

The other captain with the red hair tried to make me not see what was happning with the holow doc but I saw it all. I jumped around captain Kirk when I saw Mr barclay get up out of his chair. He said that my friends had to be helped, now!

Doctor Basheer helped 7 come back and then the pretty lady, too. dr Crusher did all she could, too. I was happy when I heard the heart screen start beating on them.

But now it was Captain Janeways turn. Things werent going so well. I saw she was still on the big t.v. and that Mr Barclay had gone into it again to stop the monster and Queue. Why was she still over there? 7 and the other lady got away. I didnt understand why.

I saw Auntie Kathy hide in the mist to get away from them. Help her! Mr Barclay! You've got to rescue my friend.

Then I saw all the doctors were stuck and mad and they did things different. They didnt use any machines to help her like they did for 7 and the lady. Why? Why was it so hard to heal captain Janeway? But captain Kirk didnt tell me anything and I started to cry almost. But then I knew something. The grownups were just as scared as I was and then I felt better.

I saw dr Crusher help my friend breeth and dr basheer made her heart work. I had seen that before at a fire at my house on earth.

Mr barclay made the monster and queue play a tag game and then the holow doctors motor could help Captain Janeways heart start up again. The heart screen was so loud. They did it! I was so happy. I ran up to the holow doc and gave him a huge hug. Thankyou! Thankyou for saving her and 7 and the lady in the hat.

I saw my friends go away in the transport beam but I knew where they went to. I ran to my room and got out something special. It was a picture I snuck from the library computer of me and Auntie Kathy.

Mommy was still snoring in her bed but I was real quiet. I got to sickbay faster then anything.

I saw Auntie Kathy in the sick bed. She was sleeping in blue pj's and a silver blanket. No one saw me go over there. I put my picture near her on the table so she could see us there when she got better and woke up and I gave her my blanket to hold onto if she wanted to.

I gave her a kiss and I hugged 7, too. She looked funny sleeping in a bed and not in her station alkov .

Everything was o.k. now. All I had to do was wait for my friends to heal from their t.v. mission . i knew it wouldnt be long until they could tell me stories about it.

I fell fast asleep and then I wasnt scared anymore.

----------------------------------------------------------------------- (attachment) Image : J hugging Naomi Wildman or telling her a secret.

*************************************************************

From: "Cassidy Meyers" Subject: The color of devotion.. Date: Wed, 26 Jul 2000 10:42:49 SCT

Guinan shot awake with all the suddeness of one jolted by the force of a thunder clap. "No!" she shouted and her arms flailed around her. But the pinning weight and pain she had endured in the shattered stellar cartography lab was gone and there was no power struggle to wage any longer.

"Guinan?" came a voice in the dim lighting. Guinan sat up and felt dermaplast patches on her face and felt the remnant tingle of a bone regen in her leg. Then she realized where she was. In sickbay on the critical care bed.

She saw the EMH striding over to her in the periphery of her vision. It was he who had spoken her name. ::What am I doing here?::

Her memory came flooding back with a vengence. ::The others,  
.. What about..?:: Guinan cast a search of the room, her eyes alighting on the bed next to hers, a very familiar form. "Captain?" she asked.

"Don't worry. We've managed to forge a link with her trapped consciousness and her body's accepting life support measures well enough. We are utilizing a cardiac pacemaker to maintain her vital signs." the holodoc reassured quickly.

Guinan noticed the respirator as well. "She's still that far under? Dam* him." the hostess cursed, "I should've stopped him when I could have. Then we never would've gotten into this mess."

"What do you mean?" the doctor asked.

The hostess gave the EMH a long searching look that held a heavy burden, one years or decades old in her eyes. "I was sent here,  
to find our current annoying masochistic q . So I hitched a ride on the Speaker's ship to get here. At first, was fun. I taught my 8472 teen quite a lot on our journey along the way. Then I found out what both our Q were doing in this trap."

"Who sent you?" The doctor asked with a curious tone. "It seems the other temporal crew were "sent" as well. Though by whom is the question of the day it seems."

"I can't say that,. or it'll go very badly for Voyager and her crew." The EMH's silence carried his doubt. "You're just going to have to trust me, doctor. I know what I am doing. I won't allow anything to endanger your crew and I'll do my best to minimize q's influence when I can so you can get Captain Janeway back safe and sound."

"That's not good enough!" he shouted and half a dozen medical staff looked up from their work over Seven's and Captain Janeway's biobeds. He hastily lowered volume, "I am sick and tired of all of you, holier than thou races "minding the store" so to speak! If we had asked for your input on our current problems don't you think that Voyager's crew would've done so? Listeners,  
Speakers, q.... it's enough to make even a hologram complain ad nauseum. "

"We're trying to help..." Guinan began.

"Our kind don't particularly care for your kind of assistance. People wind up dead or dying every time whenever mysteriously empowered or even long lived visitors show up on the horizon. History confirms this." the doctor gestured at Janeway and Seven,  
"Just look at the evidence."

Guinan began to smile and she nodded in approval, "Nice, protective subroutine. Protect the patient from further harm. You know,  
I really admire your programmers. They did one hell of a job on you." The hostess slid from the biobed and brushed the wrinkles out of her medical gown, reaching for her own clothes on the nearby tabletop.

"Wait a minute." the doc was taken aback, "You can't just leave.."

Guinan finished donning her purple robe and was tucking her elegant hair back under her hat rim, "Why not? Don't you trust your own healing skills?" She patted down herself, searching,  
"I don't feel anything out of the ordinary. Completely and utterly healed, in fact. I'm leaving." Then something stopped her. She stood at the head of the captain's bed, and picked up the framed picture left there, thoughtfully tracing a finger down its face. She looked up at the EMH, very seriously, "I do care about your people, doctor. As I did for those on Picard's Enterprise. More deeply than you could ever possibly know. I'd die before I let anything more happen to them."

Guinan carefully replaced the picture back where she had found it and she left for the bridge.

The EMH whispered softly under his breath, "I was afraid you were going to say something like that. Now I'm going to have to watch you, too."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Guinan swept onto the bridge deck and Tuvok stood to meet her from the command chair. "I trust you are well." the Vulcan began.

The hostess ignored him, staring intently to the viewscreen,  
"Why are we still here? Why haven't we left the slipstream? Mr. Paris?"

Tuvok stepped down to where Guinan was. "We have several unknown devices on our shuttle hanger, locked in subspace. A cautious attitude seemed justified. Perhaps if we knew your line of logic..."

The hostess pointed upward to a corner of the screen. "There. Enhance that grid if you would."

The spinning, swirling slipstream flow gave way to a dark speck that ate the morass around it with its cool straight lines of symmetry.

Everyone gasped and grew uneasy. Harry and Paris glanced at each other from their stations, "But that looks like...: Tom began.

"Yes." Guinan said, " That is the rift again. Only instead of leading the way out of the Carousel Coordinate, the rift leads into the inside of that ship."

Harry piped up from ops, "Isn't that the inside of a Borg vessel?"

"That is why we have to leave.." Guinan said. "That Borg ship we're seeing out there isn't the same configuration of the interior of Locutus's Sphere at all. That I know like the back of my hand from studying the Learned Ones religious wall paintings. That, my friends, is the inside of a Borg CUBE. It seems, our little neighborhood trap has just gotten a whole lot meaner.."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(attachments) Image : A thoughtful holodoc listens to Guinan in sickbay.

Image : Voyager cascading through a slipstream tunnel.

Image : The interior of a Borg Cube.

Image : Guinan in purple, deep in thought.

*****************************************************************************

From: "Amiee Jo Fielder" Subject: Inception Date: Fri, 28 Jul 2000 02:48:08 CDT

Seven's eyes jerked open. She sat bolt upright and quickly gathered her wits about her.::I am in sickbay. Why am I no longer in Astrometrics?:: Then she remembered,..Thanatos, Guinan and the captain. She looked over and saw Janeway lying nearly dead on a nearby biobed.

Suddenly, a pounding , throbbing pain attacked her head and it had nothing to do with her earlier condition. Her hands reached for her ears, trying to "block" the noise. Then, it stopped.

A beeping began from her monitor above her bed and it drew the attention of the EMH from his office. "Seven?" he said , making his way to her side. "How do you feel? I just saw an abnormal reading in one of your cranial implants."

Seven ignored the doctor and jumped down to the floor.

"Seven? Do you hear me.?" the EMH said in earnest. He tried to hold her by the shoulders but she burst out of his grip without answering, shoving the EMH backwards. Two medics arrived and moved forward. "No!" the doctor shouted. "She'll injure you. Let her go."

Seven strode briskly to cargo bay two without challenge,unaware that she was being allowed to roam freely for the time being while the EMH coordinated assistance.

She went for the nearest console and pressed sequence after sequence on the terminal. Finally,she stepped back and exited. She made her way onto a turbolift and spoke aloud, "Deck One." She impatiently waited as the turbolift hummed into life. ::If it wasn't so illogical, she'd be tapping my high heeled foot,  
too::She watched the lights flash as her lift rushed her from one deck to the next. Then, she was there, her final destination.

She burst onto the command deck on the bridge with an energy that exuded from her in urgent waves, every move broadcasting that she meant business. "Full stop!"she shouted as she made her way to the con station.

Tom turned in his chair to face the lengthy woman, "Something bothering you, Seven?" he said with a scoff at her getting in his way to study the console readings.

Seven then saw that Tuvok had joined them, she added, "Cut the engines, now. If we do not get any closer, perhaps we will escape her detection."

"Her?" Tuvok asked.

Seven faced him, "The Queen. We must answer all stop, Lt. Paris,  
quickly."

Tom obligingly turned back to his controls and brought Voyager to a halt carefully inside the narrow slipstream. Tuvok raised a Vulcan eyebrow and questioned Seven further, "The Queen? As in the Borg Queen?"

"Yes." Seven said, "While I was recovering in sickbay, the Borg homing device attached to my neural net was activated,... ten minutes ago. I masked Voyager's sensors with a biodampener, from Cargo bay two, that mimicks the physiometric signature of the Borg Vessel's natural echo, and then I came here to the bridge to find where she was located. " "After so long detached from the collective, my homing signal detector could only have been reactivated by very close proximity to the Tertiary Net,  
from the Original Borg Cube. Only the Queen has power over this network, to generate that signal in such a way. So far,  
we are invisible to her."

"Why weren't we detected at the moment you detected her?" Tom asked.

"Because I am only one." Seven replied.

----------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, on the Borg vessel hanging inside the rift's mouth.

Borg drones were mulling about on various platforms inside the Cube. There was a metallic clang and there was the sound of a descending motor humming. The squirming part of what appeared to be a blue-grey snake came slowly down out of the ceiling. As it came lower and lower, it was revealed to be the torso of a pale woman; a Queen to be exact. As her machinery lowered her into her slim robotic body, she watched as her minions hustled about, content to do her bidding and every whim.

Her transformation into her mobile form complete, the Queen thought, ::At least, SOME of my drones know how to do a task correctly. Stupid little q . All he was told to do was trap Locutus and his renegade drones, and still in MY Sphere, no less. I knew Locutus would be trouble from the beginning. I never should have allowed him a name OR home.. Look how I've been repaid. He should have been given a simple numerical designation like all other Drones...::

The Queen nodded and the vast tertiary net conveyed her thought,  
showing the tear in the side of the slipstream that was the rift. It was the way into q's self created Carousel Coordinate. The Queen bided her time, and arranged for him to arrive soon. She sent a call along Q power lines attempting to locate the bumbling q's whereabouts.

She found nothing in range. "What have you done now, I wonder. I cannot see you. But I know you have not left. We would've tracked your entrance back into normal space."

And then she found Locutus's tracer that had been cast off by the Delta flier drifting in among the stars around the rift just outside the Carousel trap. It had Federation metal fragments adhering to its shorn clamps. "Federation..." the Queen guessed as its metallic composition was translated to her through the work drones.

The Queen swept her Borg Cube minions into action, making their probes and eyes her own in the tertiary net's sensor grid, to expand in search.... But her Cube's position stayed at the mouth of the rift, bridging the chaotic trap's nebulous interior and the outside region's normal space.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

(attachments) Image : A closeup of the Borg Queen face to face with Seven of Nine.

Audio : Borg voices: A Borg proximity signal has been detected. Origin : Unimatrix 3,2,5. Grid: 0,0,6. Alter course to intercept.

*animated* Banner:RESISTANCE IS FUTILE.. b&w morphing.

***************************************************************************

END WEEK TWENTY TWO RECAP 07-29-2K []

WEEK TWENTY THREE RECAP 07-29-2K []

****************************************************

From : "Alia Shannon" .uk Subject : [voyagerliveaction] If we shadows have offended... Date : Sat, 29 Jul 2000 20:42:18 -0000

Every single part of Kathryn ached... She woke slowly trying to assess what reality she was inhabiting at that moment. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the Doctor, and heard him humming away to himself.

:: Barclay must have done it ::

Immediately she felt as though a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders, the fear eased from her and she began to feel more comfortable.

One thing still bothered her though - Janeway was angry with herself, it was ridiculous and she knew it but she couldn't help it. She was furious that she could allow herself to be so completely controlled by her own fear, she tried to shake off the feeling but failed miserably. She was haunted by the realization that at one point she would have done anything the creature asked of her just to be free from the fear that uncertainty brought with it. She felt as though it were still nearby, she could almost smell its rancid breath. The palms of her hands began to perspire as she tried to rub away the pain around her neck and shoulders.

:: Dammit Kathryn, get a grip, it's over and hell you're only human ::

The thought was logical but it still didn't make her feel any better - she realized that nothing could do that right now. She began to drag herself to her feet when the Doctor reappeared: "Captain, I don't know where you think you're going but"...

She didn't let him finish "Doctor, the only way you're going to keep me here is by physically restraining me - is that your intention?"

The Doctor simply sighed and pointed her towards the door. "Just make sure you check back sometime within the next twenty-four hours."

Janeway called Barclay and asked for an update, her patchy memory was beginning to clear but she wanted his confirmation of the events that led to her being recovered from the harbringers realm. In the meantime she headed back to her quarters for a change of uniform and something to eat. For the moment she managed to put the recent event out of her mind but somehow she felt... well... different... it wasn't something she could put into words but something happened in there something that would be with her as long as she lived...

**************************************************************** From: "Myron Ojala" Subject: Allie allie allie oxen free!.. Date: Mon, 31 Jul 2000 05:24:34 GMT

"O.k.. Are you both clear about the rules now?" Barclay exclaimed at both the omnipotent beings facing him.

Thanatos and q both looked at Barclay and then at each other. q mused, "The rules are simplistic enough. Let's get going. My death has been delayed too long already."

"Just... just... listen to me." Reg clarified. "Thanatos will pursue, you, q , through the myriad space of this crafted dimension only. Teleportation and spatial/ temporal dislocation are fair avenues of eluding capture or gaining it. But, Thanatos, you are going to have to apprehend the latest incarnate form of q here to achieve endgame..."

Barclay glanced around as he talked. The current environment in which he perceived himself to be began to change, to transmute into a world unlike anything imaginable. Barclay couldn't recall where he now was. There was no apparent sky, the landscape had shifted, all lines were concaved into a massive rounded tunnel whose sheer scope staggered the enhanced lieutenant. The length of it ran into near infinity...Barclay thought, ::Well, we now have a racecourse...::

q looked over his surroundings, "Not bad if I do say so myself... and I do--" q suddenly realized someone was missing. On further examination of the vista spreading out before them all, ::What has been a quartet, he surmised, ..is now a trio.:: q turned to Barclay, fuming, "Where is Janeway?!" he demanded.

Barclay suddenly wished he was anywhere else but where he was situated now, on the receiving end of god-like ire. He stammered,  
"W-well it seems that the captain needed her body back. The clock ran out of time.. you see? Her brain was dying... we had to do ..something...I.."

q quibbled, "Oh. Your species is always dying, mortal. Details. Details...." he breathed in grandly, "I suppose you'll act as this....refer-Ree of this little sortie, then?" he said, changing the subject.

Reg nodded numbly, wishing fervently that there was someone who'd yank HIM back to reality.

Thanatos rumble shook the world, "Shall we begin?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------

In astrometrics, Dr. Bashir was monitoring Barclay's lifesigns carefully as he sat in his fashioned control chair. ::If only we could free him like we did the other three away team members. But how?::

Bashir heard Captain Janeway hail his location, =^=Janeway to Lt. Barclay. Respond.=^=

Dr. Bashir tapped his own combadge in reply,=^=Dr. Bashir to Captain Janeway. Lt. Barclay's still immersed in the near death realm from his chair at the moment. He's still keeping our little friends in there at bay and distracted.=^=

"Hmm. How's he doing, Doctor?" Janeway replied from her quarters. "I wanted to speak with him about what exactly happened to me in there. But I can wait on this for now.. Keep me posted and notify me the minute he wakes up. Janeway out."

The captain changed out of her night robe and back into her uniform. She was due for some food. Her growling stomach wouldn't allow her to rest until she ate something truly substantial.

In the lab, Bashir studied his remaining patient and wondered for the hundredth time, looking into his vacant eyes, ::What the h*ll is going on in there? Will you be able to save yourself,  
Lt. ?:: Julian silently hoped.:: My hands are tied.::

--------------------------------------------------------------------

q began by shouting an immense cry, "Annnnddd they're offfffffff!!!!!!" With that, and a blaze of light, q disappeared. Barclay inched near Thanatos as the predator waited for his set time interval to pass before he gave pursuit after q's exuberant headstart.

The god shifted his gaze to Reg and said, "I still hunger, human. But your game does sharpen the appetite..." he smiled. "Your deception to free the last mortal female from q was very amusing. Yours is an intriguing species."

Half listening, Reg glanced up at his captor and wondered ::Am I seeing the real Thanatos? Is this his real physical self or is it just an illusional aspect?:: He thought he saw a figure that was very masculine. Thanatos even looked slightly human in his appearance, or,.. even more so.. His face had a trim mustache and beard and around his head, he wore a narrow golden headband. Roman clothing folded loosely about the god complete down to the sandals on his massive feet.

Then Reg realized how much time had slipped away.."Ah,..." A whole five minutes.. Thanatos looked down at Barclay and spoke,  
"Do not be concerned. q will not escape his fate...."

Then Barclay asked the question he knew was expected, "Ah,, W-what is it like... to...eat.....a god?" and he swallowed.

Thanatos's eyes glowed with a ruby light and he smiled, "I do not eat as your word surmises.. I...absorb their essences. Their uniqueness, I make my own."

Reg nodded as if that explained everything, not wanting to even imagine the whole process in action. He could feel his stomach doing flipflops. "So,.. will you?"

The god predator looked out beyond into the distance where his prey had disappeared, "His time has not yet come... I came to this one because I have never known any previous prey being to search for his own death in such a manner. I wondered why he would seek this,.. so I came.."

Barclay shrugged, "He's immortal. There is nothing new for him anymore, except to find his own exit from existence..."

Thanatos considered this carefully, nodding his great head in acceptance. He added an afterthought, "This ship holds that one's answer, but he'll know it not until a later time."

Reg glanced up, "I think you're right." remembering, at last,  
his history lessons about Voyager. "Everything DOES have a time and place...." ::But what about ...me?:: Thanatos read his thought, "Your place is along side the special woman from the other ship. The one who reads emotions as clearly as you can see those stars up there." He pointed.

Embarrassment flooded Barclay's face. He vividly recalled how he had arrived on Voyager, falling on top of.... ::Deanna?! I-Is she that one?:: he bravely ventured. Thanatos didn't deign to reply further and the silence grew longer between them. "S-so." Barclay whispered, "Are you going to let him go?"

The predator nodded. "It is good for this small space of time that he isn't seeking his death, but is now running from it..."

"W-what about me? I mean,..uh.... not for you to....eat...but.."

Suddenly, Barclay found himself blinking up at Dr. Bashir and Dr. Crusher in astrometrics from his seat. He sighed, "Boy, I'm sure glad that's over..." he sighed in relief.

Julian said, "Is it?" very dryly and began pulling the wires off of his patient's head. The lieutenant blanched realizing just how vulnerable everybody still was with those two gods nearby. He wiped his dry mouth.

Julian tapped his combadge,=^=Dr. Bashir to Captain Janeway. I believe we are done here. Barclay's been returned.=^=

The captain came online immediately,=^=Glad to hear it. Lt,  
come to the galley at your convenience, whenever you feel able to and only after the doctors have cleared you. We'll talk over coffee. There's some things I'd like to straighten out for my report. I'll be here for the next hour or so.=^=

---------------------------------------------------------------------

In the galley, it was night and few crew members occupied the kitchens. Even Neelix was absent from his counter grill and the "cooking" duties had been left for the replicators.

Barclay drained his third cup of coffee. He didn't even like the stuff and he grimaced yet again.

"Something wrong, lieutenant?" Janeway asked.

"I'm....more used to Earl Grey, captain." he quipped with a grin.

"Captain Picard's preference, eh?"

Barclay nearly spit out his last mouthful of lukewarm coffee. The captain pretended she didn't even see his startled reaction,  
stabbing a carrot onto her fork. "So,.. what happened over there? Where's q now?" she asked.

"Running.......though I can't say he's in any danger of dying any time soon, as we both know. Thanatos realizes it , too. And,...I wonder what q still intends..." he stretched. "I still have his little present up here...." Barclay said, tapping his own forehead meaningfully.

Janeway set down her fork onto her dinner tray and she steepled her hands in front of her mouth in thought. "I appreciate what you've gone through, Mr. Barclay. I truly appreciate what you've done for ALL of us, including me. The doctors told me that you were instrumental especially in saving my own life.." she smiled,  
"Words can't express the depth of my gratitude."

Barclay denied her every word with a frown, "I did...I did what any Starfleet officer would do for fellow crewmen. I-I.. was there... so I did what needed to be done.. It was nothing...I Really..."

They were interrupted by the bridge. It was Tuvok. =^=Bridge to Janeway. We have a problem. We have just encountered.. the Borg Queen.=^=

::No preambles. Tuvok? Must be serious:: the captain decided. =^=Understood. On my way.=^=Janeway rose quickly.

As Barclay stood as well, she motioned him back into his seat with both hands. "No. no. You've earned your rest, lieutenant. Have a cup of that favorite tea....."

Then she was gone...

-----------------------------------------------------------------

(attachments) Image : Barclay with a data padd.

Image : The Borg Queen descending into her robot body.

Image : Janeway, looking nervous.

******************************************************* From: "Amiee Jo Fielder" Subject: Your move..... Date: Tue, 01 Aug 2000 01:18:43 CDT

TANDEM post with "Amiee Fielder" and "Patti Keiper" via MSN HOTMAIL MESSENGER windows.

There was nothing showing yet on the viewscreen.

"Status." Janeway requested of the bridge at large as she exited the turbolift.

Tuvok smoothly gave up the center seat to his captain,"No change. Seven of Nine's modifications of our ship's signature appears to be stable. We are manifesting as a shadow to the Borg Cube most efficiently."

Seven angled her head in acknowledgement toward the Vulcan science officer, accepting his "compliment, "It was not difficult recalling how my parents had used this technique of camouflage against Borg detection during their extended safaris into their territory."

"Nice work." Tom Paris praised.

Janeway went to the ops console, seeing just how the sensors' modification had been set up for herself, and she voiced aloud,  
"How did you first detect the Queen's presence, Seven?" the captain asked."I vaguely remember you mentioning a...tertiary net in a dream you had two days ago before our away mission to rescue Guinan."

"That is correct." Seven replied. She folded her hands behind her back, "I was recovering in sickbay after I had been revived. I awoke and was suddenly overcome by a pounding throb in my head. Then, just as it had started, it ceased. All I heard after that moment, was homing device feedback, typical of a lost drone that has been relocated by a Queen Borg vessel. I took action to make sure my transponder signal didn't get through to her."

The captain noted the Cube's current position, half in and out of the rift through the side of their concealing q created slipstream. Kathryn walked slowly around the deck, speaking mostly to herself and her nearest officers, "I wonder why she's here? Could she want something inside the Coordinate Trap with us?" Janeway stopped with a shock. "Wait a minute... Seven, something just doesn't jive here. Let me remember a few Borg facts first. Don't all Borg Queens reside inside Borg Spheres? Our current contact is clearly showing as a Borg Cube...." She tapped the rectangular representation of their nearby neighbor on a wall screen panel. "And yet, you sensed a Queen's recall signal from on board this ship here."

"Precisely, captain." Seven concurred. "My theory is this... Locutus has somehow disconnected himself from the Borg Collective at large and is trying to establish his own dominance as.....a King. Perhaps using the power of this Queen's own stolen Sphere to aid his cause."

Tuvok's eyebrows rose at that idea. "Interesting. That theory just may hold some merit."

Janeway rolled her eyes, "This is all beginning to sound like some giant chess game and we're the pawns.." She moved over to Harry's station and gestured, "What do the rest of you think? Hmm?" The Voyager captain circled the bridge meeting the eyes of everyone present as she spoke, "Locutus, in a Queen Sphere;  
the Queen deposed to a simple Borg Cube... This all rings like the earmarks of some,.. internal rebellion with the entire Borg Collective."

Harry remarked, "But who's gonna be the eventual winner...?"

"That's what we're going to have to determine, one way or another.. We're stuck here, inside a very volatile environment, created by a suicidal q. Any warlike activity or weapons fire might damage us further if those two come to blows. We've already been damaged by the device implanted on the Counselor's shuttle that opened that rift out there in the explosion below decks. We still don't know who put it there. " Janeway blinked, thinking hard and deeply, "How's this.... perhaps earlier in time, the Queen intercepted Troi's shuttle and used it to give herself a "garage door opener" into the Coordinate to let herself in when the time was right. We just happen to have had the misfortune of holding that very shuttle in our cargobay when the doorbell was triggered... But this angle suggests something else, q created this Trap... maybe he was the one who told her the time had come to show herself... because he had located her quarry, Locutus's Sphere, and had him surrounded with the confines of the Carousel..."

"This is all speculation..." the gecko faced Learned One Prefect said, rising from his observer's chair, highly distraught. "We can't know that for sure with any certainty.. My world died at the hands of this Locutus.. It seems ludicrous that their deaths were only a cornered animal's attempt at pooling resources..."

"That's what we have to determine.." Janeway interjected, "We have two options. Either we get further involved, or we just let the storm blow right over our heads while sticking to close cover." She sat back into the command chair with a frown, "Quite frankly, part of me doesn't even want to get involved. I've had quite enough of this q fiasco, and to suddenly just waltz right back into a Borg one....."

"We may not have any choice, captain." Guinan said, ominously. "The extent of this vessel's damage will soon force us to leave the slipstream in order to affect repairs.. We'll become visible to both of them. Sooner, rather then later, I'm afraid."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

q was running. And running.. and running..., even HIS immortal body was on the verge of exhaustion. q was panting as his self made racetrack folded out before him. He had the strangest feeling....that he was not being followed. ::Is this all a part of the rules? I don't remember anything like this being mentioned..:: q suddenly stopped in his tracks, skidding a few stars into a pink nebula's midst. He turned around, looking behind him, "Where is he?" he wondered out loud and tapped his burning foot impatiently. A meteor shower sprayed out prettily.

q waited for Thanatos to make his appearance...

--------------------------------------------------------------------

The Queen wove her way through her drones, and they parted, making a path open for her to the tracer device disassembled on the table before them. "So, this miniscule thing has traces of a Federation alloy on it...hmmm. It is definitely a construct from my Sphere, and thus, from Locutus. But which starship can I pretend he attached it to? Is it from Enterprise....or Voyager? I wonder.... "

She peered at the tiny object through her silvered eyes, glinting in the greenish light bathing her, "Who would I want in the Collective more.. Commander Riker or Seven of Nine?" she mused to herself, "Either one would suit me just fine..."

The mistress of the Borg looked up at the center screen just as a corner of it lit up and a chorus of mis-keyed Borg voices all chimed at once, "Contact detected. Vessel of Federation origin. Altering course to intercept."

::Very good.:: the Queen thought. ::Soon, I'll have its true identity known.::

She directed the Cube out of the spatial rift leading to the outside and normal space. It sealed itself up completely without a trace of ever having been created and the Borg vessel coursed deeply into the heart of the Carousel Coordinate.

It only took a matter of moments until the Cube had reached its destination. Recognition dawned on the face of the Queen.

::This modified construct is of Earth materials from the humans at Utopia Planetia, the same yard which birthed the Enterprise and Voyager.::

As they neared the shuttle, standard Borg sentiment was directly sent. A tractor beam engaged and the Flier was pulled inside. Voices spilled around the tiny craft. They spoke as one, "We are Borg. Your biological and technological distinctiveness will be added to our own. Your life, as you have known it, is over. You will service ...us."

The Queen marveled in satisfaction as she maneuvered her quarry into place on the assimilation/salvage platform. It was an action she had never been able to do before from her tiny, now stolen,  
Sphere,...::Well, there's something to be said about these old style Cubes.." she pondered, "They have great storage space."

She studied her telemetry on the shuttle more closely.."Hmm. Definitely not Starfleet Standard Issue.." She searched deeper into the facts scrolling before her metallic eyes.. The Queen paused on a particular section of data. Then her mouth grimaced,  
and she only mouthed a single word,... "Voyager."

::This craft is from Voyager.. Its bioneural circuitry is unmistakable.. and it only stands to reason that Voyager herself must still be nearby.. This Flier is showing only a limited flight range capability."

She waited patiently for the craft to be enveloped in securing tethers before proceeding down to stand near the craft's silver and red hull.

The Borg Queen smiled. She had a few "Q"uestions to ask of the three inhabitants registering inside the fully immobilized ship.

----------------------------------------------------------------- (attachments) Image : The Borg Queen, framed in a lattice of black and purple.

Image : Portrait of Seven of Nine in maroon.

Image : J 7 P H at the helm console and around the bridge, looking worried.

********************************************************************* From: Naomi Gothe Subject: [voyagerliveaction] In the old shuttle bay Date: Tue, 1 Aug 2000 04:53:06 -0700 (PDT)

Captain Kirk stood looking at his friend Mr. Spock in the shuttle bay checking out the shuttle they came in trying to see how they found themselves in the 24th Century in the middle of nowhere. Captain Kirk was studying the outer haul damage why Spock was inside trying to find any logs or navagation equipment.

Kirk went into his own thoughts about the reason he was here. He could find none. He tried to help the best he could but, he never felt so in the way in his whole starfleet career. He had no imput on this Q thing but, it reminded him of a alien child he encountered...Trelane! Maybe they are related in some way...Maybe the little brat was a Q...he did only encounter him not to long ago? Could Trelane be one of these Q's...hummm..He did seem to have amuzement of playing with peoples lives..Leaving them for dead if they did not do what he wanted. These Q's reminded him of this childlike creature. Hummmm maybe this was Trelane's way of getting him back..He shook off that thought for the moment. Spock would call these thoughts illogical and they did sound somewhat paranoid.

Kirk saw nothing on the outer haul. He went around to the door of the shuttle.

"Spock have you found anything?" Kirk asked in a tired voice.

Spock looked at his friend, "I can not find anything, Captain"

Kirk lets out a big sigh and turns around, "I am going to get something to eat and a cup of coffee...I need to try to relax and collect my thoughts...Would you like to join me?"

Spock can see that his friend was tired but, he wanted to figure out this puzzle and the other one he discovered on the planet,  
"thank you for the offer Jim. But, I would like to look at this more."

Kirk nods and he always admired Spock's motivation. If they end up being stuck here. He knew his friend would have no problem fitting in. He on the other hand would be Ensign working with that fellow Neelix in the kitchen.

Kirk leaves leaving Spock to do his handywork...

*************************************************************** From: Subject: [voyagerliveaction] "Premonition." Date: Tue, 1 Aug 2000 15:12 +0100 (BST)

It was in his sleep that Chakotay first realised what was going on. Over the years his mind had developed a kind of extra-sensory perception, albeit well used nor informed; it was in this midnight hour that he sensed a kind of wrong.

Something pulled him back, deeper, into his sleep. He sensed a direct feeling of wrong in what was happening to Voyager, despite the fact that his quarters were only dimly illuminated and hugely comfortable. Things felt awkward, like they didn't belong - a great deal of distress was heading for Voyager.

Memories came back, the odd moments when he had been connected to the Borg. And, suddenly, a mass wave of confusion and turmoil swept over him. As he had realised it the Borg memoirs had come back to life, and combined with this new-found, although weak,  
sixth sense it produced strange, unfamiliar emotions, each of which made the vessel's first officer feel ill-at-ease.

The Borg Queen appeared to his mind. It was simply a memory of pictures recovered by those who may have survivied, and a few from when the Enterprise had met her; the problem was the disorganisation. Maybe that was what they wanted from Voyager - help?

Nonetheless, he couldn't forget what had happened when they had had to use the Borg's help against species 8472... was it going to be a trap?

He awoke. His back ached, but with the replication of some herbal tea - one of his tribe's concoctions, and one that had a slightly relaxing effect - he felt slightly better. He dressed slowly,  
taking care to think about his actions in the next few moments. He was sure he was right, and the Borg Queen needed Voyager's help: the problem was whether it was an ambush or not.

Trust and the Borg, Chakotay mused, were two identities totally mutually exclusive from one another, especially where voyager was concerned. He hated the Borg with every fibre of his body,  
his mind having been there, his body having witnessed the back-stinging nature of the beast. It was, of course, his duty to tell Kathryn - and he would.

In the dark, red-alert lighting, he straightened his collar and the black of his uniform, nodded to himself, and walked out of the door. "Chakotay to the Captain," he called, having tapped the solid metal on his communicator. "I have had an inspiration..."

*************************************************************************** From: "April McGowan" Subject: [voyagerliveaction] Enter in New Character Date: Tue, 01 Aug 2000 10:31:43 PDT

He felt himself begin to fade. The escape pod warning system told him that oxygen levels were at dangerously low levels over thirty minutes ago. And now, his head had begun to buzz and fuzz over.

Worf rubbed his eyes with a lazy hand, almost unable to make his fingers bend around properly. This wasn't exactly how he thought his death would be. Cramped in a fetal position and floating around in the Badlands was not how he wanted to be found, nor was it any shape for him to be entering into Sto-Vo-Kor. He caught himself hoping that an energy burst would connect with the pod and blast him into the next realm, but that seemed unlikely now. He had been trapped in there for three days.

Despite his training, hunger was beginning to take its toll and his arms and legs were wracked with muscle cramps that had become almost unbearable. He craned his head to the left towards the flashing warning light. He would be completely out of air in ten seconds.

Worf found himself unprepared for his death. He felt as though he had too much unfinished business, a very non-Klingon way to be feeling. He should be looking forward to his demise, but all he could think of was things he hadn't accomplished yet. Human feelings. Just as the last molecules of decent air entered his lungs he had all but convinced himself that it was the lack of oxygen causing him to feel these things.

Dark purple, red and black spots swam before him as his head began to pound. This was it, he thought. As he was about to fall into unconsciousness he felt himself shift as the pod began to speed up unexpectedly. He tried to focus on the com panel,  
but his eyes were blurry and unresponsive. Perhaps he would be blasted after all? Moments later he believed he had heard a metal clunking noise on the outer hull of his escape pod just as he completely blacked out, unable to hold out any longer.

The escape pod door hissed open, and two ensigns stood back to see a Klingon Warrior, knotted in a very tight ball tumble out onto the ship's shuttle bay floor. He was alive, barely,  
and drenched with sweat, his strange looking uniform pasted to his body.

The two ensigns looked sideways at each other as they paged for medical personnel to hurry into the bay. This day was just getting stranger and stranger.

*****************************************************************************

From: "patti keiper" Subject: [voyagerliveaction] Here's to little mysteries, and prune juice... Date: Tue, 01 Aug 2000 19:50:09 GMT

Captain Kirk stood looking at his friend Mr. Spock in the shuttle bay checking out the shuttle they came in trying to see how they found themselves in the 24th Century in the middle of nowhere. Captain Kirk was studying the outer haul damage why Spock was inside trying to find any logs or navagation equipment.

Soon, the two men exchanged their thoughts and Kirk left for the galley and some food, leaving Spock behind to his solitary investigations..

Suddenly, a claxon began to sound and the computer came online,  
#All personnel clear the flightdeck. Emergency salvage retrieval in progress. Escape pod in tractor beam. Emergency.#

With that, the Enterprise first officer knew enough to abandon his scrutiny of his shuttle's hull and move to the safety of the control booth. Something was happening.

Soon, the great Cargo bay doors arose and the glowing blue forcefield snicked into place. From the nebulous gases outside, the flight engineer dragged in the mysterious pod via a cargo beam and set it onto the deck. Teams of deck crew cracked open the pod,  
murmuring, "Hurry. He doesn't have much time."

A lone occupant, a Klingon in a gold Starfleet uniform tumbled onto the deck, gasping.. with weakened efforts. Spock could see that..

The escape pod door had hissed open, and two ensigns stood back to see a Klingon Warrior, knotted in a very tight ball tumble out onto the ship's shuttle bay floor. He was alive,  
barely, and drenched with sweat, his strange looking uniform pasted to his body.

The two ensigns looked sideways at each other as they paged for medical personnel to hurry into the bay.

Spock took in a momentary start the second he realized who he just saw. He stepped back and let the medical teams move out the overcome Klingon stretcherbound for the sickbay.

Then the bay was quiet again, and Spock was left to his thoughts. The flight engineer in the booth just shrugged at the odd rescue that just took place and took it all in stride. He shrugged an "I don't know anything." gesture at Spock and looked away.

The Enterprise Vulcan marked the incident in his memory to share with Kirk and turned back to his work examining the evidence supporting his Trelane theory.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the bridge, Janeway was in midsentence when Harry spotted a strange object careening inside the slipstream on a collision course with Voyager.

"Captain. It's a Federation escape pod. Out of control, towards our position. One lifesign, very weak."

Janeway didn't even blink. "Activate a tractor beam and pull it into Cargo bay two. Notify sickbay of the pod occupants' imminent arrival. I'll meet them there.

Tuvok, you have the bridge.. Harry? Seven? Guinan? Data? B'Elanna? Anyone else? Feel like a change in scenery? You're all with me." ::Good god.:: she thought.::What next? A supernova?::

And they left for Deck Ten.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Janeway entered sickbay just as the paramedic team deposited their delirious patient onto a biobed. She noted that the distressed being was Klingon, and he was very loud. He fought the medical team, not quite conscious, bellowing at the top of his lungs... He protested the sedating hypospray with a shout...(SEE FIRST SOUND BITE)

Then he relaxed, although he remained awake. The captain went to his side as a precautionary restraining field was activated.. She was shocked to see that he had Federation officer rank pips on his collar.. She looked up at the med team, "Did he say who he was? Or where he came from?" Both the ensigns shook their heads.

Janeway tapped her combadge and said, "(SEE SECOND SOUND BITE)

And she attempted to calm him down by speaking quietly and firmly to him. "It's all right. You're on board my ship. A doctor's here to tend to your injuries. Just lie still so we can help you, Lt. Commander...?"

Then her combadge went off,

In the dark, red-alert lighting, he straightened his collar and the black of his uniform, nodded to himself, and walked out of the door. "Chakotay to the Captain," he called, having tapped the solid metal on his communicator. "I have had an inspiration..."

Kathryn tapped her own in reply =^=Chakotay? I thought you were still off duty.. I have a problem here in sickbay. It appears we have a new temporal visitor on board. We just pulled his escape pod in with a tractor beam. How about coming to sickbay and I can hear what you have to say directly while you and I deal with this big fellow....=^=

And Kathryn resigned herself to the very active, long night she had ahead of her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- (attachments) Image : Chakotay in a trance in front of his medicine bundle.

*animated*Image : Chak's wolf animal guide, walking.

Image : J B 7 and the EMH in sickbay.

Audio : Worf- I protest...I am not a merry man!

Audio : (rescinded) J- Bridge to sickbay. Standby for casualties. Substituted J- Janeway to the doctor. We have a medical emergency. Report to sickbay.

******************************************************************** END WEEK TWENTY THREE RECAP 08-02-2K

WEEK TWENTY FOUR RECAP 08-02-2K []

******************************************************

From: "April McGowan" Subject: [voyagerliveaction] Confusion in sick bay Date: Tue, 01 Aug 2000 14:39:32 PDT

Worf struggled against the force field holding him, to no avail. Was he hallucinating again, or had he been rescued? The sick bay was unfamiliar to him, but appeared to definitely be Star Fleet in origin. The apparent Captain, a female was standing over him, asking him to be calm. A part of him found that ridiculous and he would have laughed aloud had it not been for the splitting headache he was currently experiencing. As his body adjusted to the elevated levels of oxygen the bald doctor was pumping into him, his head began to clear and his mind grew more focused. He wasn't dead, and Doctor Bashir was there, trying to get a closer look at him. When their eyes met he saw that Julian clearly recognized him.

The Captain addressed him again:

And she attempted to calm him down by speaking quietly and firmly to him. "It's all right. You're on board my ship. A doctor's here to tend to your injuries. Just lie still so we can help you, Commander...?"

"Worf, of Deep Space Nine." His voice rasped. "Where am I?"

*****************************************************************************

From: Subject: [voyagerliveaction] "Clash." Date: Tue, 1 Aug 2000 22:47 +0100 (BST)

Chakotay's walk to the turbolift was, as he expected, uneventful. He'd heard via the comm from Kathryn that someone had arrived,  
and despite the fact he knew he was meant to be on duty he had been insistent on trying to use work to recover. Stepping into the turbolift, he saw one gentleman he still wasn't sure about, even though they'd tried to establish a mutual trust after all this time:

Thomas Eugene Paris.

Tom nodded to him. "Sickbay, Commander? It's already going there. Seems we have a new arrival."

Chakotay's cushioned lips formed into a brief glimmer of a smile,  
despite his best reactions. "You may call him a visitor, but he sounds a little hostile. At a guess you're going to be down there to provide medical treatment, Ensign?"

Ensign. Tom still couldn't quite get used to that. "You bet,  
" he concurred, his cheeky, raspy voice coming into play. "Let me guess, he's manic and dangerous. Just what we need when we have a Borg Cube on our tail."

"You may joke about it, Tom, but as far as I'm concerned this is a situation that needs careful attention. I'm sure the Captain isn't finding it funny, either." He admitted to himself that he was being ratty with the man, but he was sure he had license. With all this... disturbance in his head, it was taking him some time to sort things out. "If you can't focus objectively,  
perhaps it's best if you don't focus at all."

"I'm going to do my job, Chakotay." Tom turned, hands-on-hips. "I apologise about frivolity, but I can't say the ship's been fun and games lately. Borg attacks, 8472 coming out of nowhere,  
and people just dropping out of space like misplaced carrier waves -- we ought to be allowed to laugh somewhere along the line."

A pause. Tension was rife in the air, but neither man would stand down. Eventually, the turbolift stopped, and the men walked out, down the corridor, and arrived in the Medical bay.

Janeway was there, waiting. The visitor was sedated; Chakotay recognised him immediately. Kathryn saw it plainly evident in his face, and questioned him about it when she'd differentiated it.

"Commander Worf," he told her. "I had an old friend in the Maquis -- Ro Laren. She served with him on thee Enterprise under Captain Picard. Said he was a fine officer... what on earth is he doing out here?"

"Not a lot," Janeway replied, raspily. "Headed here in a shuttle and kept asking for prune juice. Tom, help the doctor with him."

Tom nodded as Kathryn lead her executive officer to a corner. "I believe you have some explaining to do, Chakotay," she informed him.

"Call it a midnight inspiration mixed with a bit of intuition. This isn't an ordinary situation with the Borg; someone has challenged their authority from the inside and there's a big rift. The Queen still thinks she has power, but Locutus - Locutus is taking that away, slowly. It's like a civil war among their people."

"How on earth did you find out all this? I don't believe it's all a lucky guess, Commander."

Chakotay sighed. "I've been connected to the Collective twice,  
Captain. It's not often I can get anything from that but nightmares,  
and my vision quests have helped with that. But this time, it's like something has been activated inside me. The Queen is on that cube, and I know that without anyone even telling me about it. I suggest you consider things very strongly before taking sides," he warned her. He cared a lot for Kathryn, and sometimes saw her as a little pigheaded: this time he needed her to listen, though. This time was the most important... perhaps even more than the incident with Seven...

**************************************************************************

From: "patti keiper" Subject: [voyagerliveaction] From the cooking pan into the fire... Date: Thu, 03 Aug 2000 04:10:38 GMT

And she attempted to calm him down by speaking quietly and firmly to him."It's all right. You're on board my ship. A doctor's here to tend to your injuries. Just lie still so we can help you, Commander...?"

"Worf, of Deep Space Nine." His voice rasped. "Where am I?"

Kathryn didn't miss the flash of recognition in Dr. Julian Bashir's eyes and she felt certain that when Dr. Beverly Crusher returned to duty after her night's sleep that she would be surprised as well.

Not to mention the Counselor, resting in her quarters peacefully. ::I can't say that I recall you, my fine warrior friend. But I'll make it a point to learn all I can.:: Janeway promised in the privacy of her own thoughts. ::New allies are needed desperately around here. That Borg Queen is a formidable obstacle to our freedom.. She knows how to open and seal that rift to open space. Hence, she is the key to our freedom from this q designed fishbowl. So,.. now we have another MIA in the fold...::

"Commander Worf, is it? I must apologize for the restraining field, you were quite combative coming to." Janeway nodded to the EMH, "Doctor...." she prompted. He nodded in agreement.

The holodoc deactivated the field and Worf took a huge breath testing his own condition, sitting up and shaking his ponytailed head. "Commendable action. I was an unknown factor, especially injured." he grumbled. His eyes glinted with approval at the two security guards discreetly watching them from the entrance doorways. The Klingon commander raised his eyebrows significantly once more and waited patiently while the strange captain gathered a datapadd about his capsule from a blond crewman she called,  
"Tom Paris."

Janeway finished conferring then, with Bashir and the holodoc over Worf's progress and she soon returned to his biobed.

The Klingon hastily brushed aside the probe the EMH thrust into his face analyzing his facial cuts, "I am not seriously wounded,  
doctor. This is not necessary."

"I beg to differ. You were nearly unconscious from poisonous fumes," the holodoc tiraded. "Another few minutes in that escape pod and I would've been performing an autopsy, not plastic surgery. Hold still."

Finally, Worf allowed the treatment, although he didn't make it easy. He kept turning his head, glancing around the unfamiliar ship, noting details and everyone's activity around him.

::Must've been security where he came from. He isn't missing a single detail.:: The captain sighed, "I am Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Starship Voyager. We were reported lost from the Alpha Quadrant six years ago. Commander, you are currently stranded with us in the Delta Quadrant..." Worf's eyes widened fractionally but he said nothing further. Janeway went on, "We found your escape pod tossing around a circular slipstream flowing through this part of space. Perhaps you can shed some light as to how you got into that pod...?"

The captain paused to let the information sink in.. "We are currently being held from traveling to the way back to Earth by a q - induced spatial trap known as the Carousel Coordinate." Worf began to growl at the name, q . Janeway held up a hand,  
"It gets worse.. We have two Borg vessels in our vicinity.. One of them housing an entity known as Locutus.."

"Impossible!" Worf shouted. "Jean Luc Picard was restored to humanity a decade ago..."

"Not in this time line, Commander.." Janeway stated.

Worf's growl grew louder..rumbling low in his chest. Janeway continued, adding more, "The second vessel has the Borg Queen at her core, and she's currently at war with Locutus, who's stolen her Borg Sphere."

Worf shifted irritably in his place at the news, Then Janeway told him just how many people where displaced in time with him from out of their lives' paths. Crusher, Kirk, Spock, Data, Jono, Kira, Guinan, Bashir, Barclay, the Intendant.. and then she told him three more... and the big Klingon stiffened a spine,  
... "as well as..Ambassador K'Ehleyr, Deanna Troi..and Jadzia Dax..." she stopped,.. "You know those last three?" she asked..

The Commander tightened his mouth into a line and spoke....

-------------------------------------------------------------------------- (attachments) Image : The EMH looking worried.

Image : Tom and Chakotay on the damaged bridge, looking stunned.

Image : Seven and Janeway, Tuvok and the EMH crouched, talking.

***************************************************************

From: "Cassidy Meyers" Subject: [voyagerliveaction] Parts Date: Thu, 03 Aug 2000 08:23:47 SCT

Then a stasis chamber set in the wall off to one side began shifting and its metallic door rattled in its housing, interrupting everyone's thoughts..

The EMH exclaimed, "What th--?"

"Doctor...?" Janeway began. The holodoc shook his head, showing that he didn't understand what was happening. The two security guards at the main door drew their phasers and covered it with their targetting weapons.

"What's in there?" Tom Paris asked, swallowing .

"Well,..." the holodoc explained, "Remember when q jerked the ship back away from the spatial rift by creating this slipstream so we wouldn't regain normal space too soon?"

Chakotay nodded, indicating that he get on with it.

"And when our 8472 guide....was torn away from the ship..?" the doctor prompted.

Janeway paled, "Of course, the Speaker's maiming... Chakotay asked you to beam..."

The holographic doctor nodded significantly. "...his severed tail into stasis....until he came back for it..."

A peach flare filled the medical bay and suddenly, a comm signal crackled on all their commbadges,

It was Tuvok, =^=Bridge to sickbay. Captain, it appears the living ship has finished its maturation... It has just engulfed Voyager and is healing it.. It would be logical to assume that the Speaker is nearby.=^=

"Thank you, Lt. Commander. I think we know just where he may be... Keep monitoring HOME's progress on the ship's repairs.. Are we still concealed from the Borg Cube inside the slipstream..?"

"Yes. HOME's arrival has not been detected."

"Good. Keep me posted. Janeway out." The captain's eyes watered as the peach flare seared through every console, every wall,  
smoothing and mending tears, bulkhead fractures. ::Amazing ability.:: she thought.::Too bad we can't read it on ship's sensors to learn further about it.::

The computer bleeped, #Ship's functions and hull integrity has been fully restored. Warp and impulse engines are online and enabled.#

Chakotay didn't right away understand the whole process that was healing his ship, but he grinned anyway. He had been on the Learned Ones planet the first time around and to see it in action live and not as words on a report was truly remarkable. But still, one thing remained unresolved as yet.. The Speaker was still not yet on Voyager..

The stasis chamber door stopped rattling from the inside.

All of the peach fire coalesced into a dimension portal and the Speaker stepped one soggy foot onto the deck, which dripped plasma onto the carpeting.. The rest of him soon emerged.

::I's returns to the leaderwoman and Home in the now.. My HOME is ones with I. I's-:: IT collasped to the deck when IT realized that something was wrong.. ::My tailthing! Ahhh!! IT bites!:: the 8472 wailed..

Everyone who knew it ran to the Speaker's side. Janeway and Chakotay knelt down and soon their hands were covered in the green ichor that served as the Speakers' blood as they attempted to help stem the flow. Bashir quickly sealed the hideous stump and did his best to calm the 8472 while the EMH ran to the stasis chamber.. "Quickly! Mr. Paris! I need your help here. "

The EMH punched in the code to release the chamber door and the bluish light faded away.. The Speaker's tail squirmed there as if seeking its owner's presence.. He grabbed it gently and drew it out.."Don't worry, Mr. Paris. It's all just reflexive muscle contractions.. It can't hurt you.."

Bashir looked up, "I've got the hemorrhaging under control here but we've got to get IT under surgical anesthesia before we begin. But how? I've no clue what's needed for that.."

"We'll have to improvise.." the EMH stated. The other crewman and bridge officers stepped back to give the doctors and Tom Paris room to work.. "We'll have to operate right where he is.. The Speaker's too big to fit on a biobed."

He rapidly secured a sterile field around the 8472's lower torso,  
and prepared the site..."I'm going to need all the help I can get if we are to successfully reattach this limb to the Speaker.. Mr. Paris, Dr. Bashir.. you are going to assist me.. Would someone be so kind as to awaken Dr. Crusher..We'll need her as well in the procedure." The hologram laid the tail onto a silver sheet and placed it into a smaller stasis field to keep it viable.

Chakotay, the captain, B'Elana, Worf, and the others drew back respectfully to watch the surgery.

::I's know not!! The Othermind, "q" did this to I's? Whys? The circular way-to-go carried Home aways from the Black and Stars.. Freedom is taken! Whys? Ahhh!::

"Easy.." the holodoc ordered, "Hold still. You're losing too much blood to move around like that. The sooner we can get started,  
the sooner you heals.. Got that? Now,.. try to slip into that stupor you went through when you were connected to HOME's cradle point when it was born. You seemed insensate enough then on the bridge.. Maybe now, the same state will control your pain and keep you from suffering shock. "

The Speaker sent out an affirmation through the minds it touched.. ::I's will try...:: and IT lay still, falling into trance.

Spot shot through the double doors and into Worf's arms crying piteously. He knew full well that the Speaker was injured through the meld, but the scent of blood made his own instinct move to fear and he buried his feline head into Worf's chest..

::Oh boy.:: thought Tom Paris ::I'm going to be a surgeon to an 8472. I didn't count on that when I went through medic training.:: He knelt to work.

---------------------------------------------------------------- (attachments) Image : The living ship, HOME. (Gomtuu from STTNG'S Tinman)

Image : The 8472 Speaker.

Image : Tom Paris closeup.

*************************************************************** From: Naomi Gothe Subject: [voyagerliveaction] Kirk's thoughts Date: Thu, 3 Aug 2000 06:45:13 -0700 (PDT)

Captain Kirk sat at a table in the far right corner of the mess hall observing the room. He keep on thinking what he can do to help with this mission. His thoughts keep on going back to Trelane and the two Qs. How the two races seem so much alike. Could Trelane be one of these Qs? It could be a possibility. Kirk's instincts are telling him that these Qs are just using all of these people in their big game of control. They think of themselves as gods like Trelane. Trelane had a lot smaller stage but, Trelane was only a child. He wondered when he was going meet one of these Qs and why did they take him from his time.

He was over 200 years behind the rest of these people. He knew of nothing of the technology or even some of the new starfleet regulations. He was a man of action not a man of rules and regulations. If his crew was in danger he would be ready to fight, to die for every single one of this crewmen. But, why him? He being a young man felt so old and so in the way. What could he bring to this mission? Maybe he should call out to one of these Qs himself and get some answers.

Suddenly, he felt someone's hand on his shoulder and he jumped a bit. He looked up to only see Spock with a curious look on his on face.

********************************************************** From: "April McGowan" Subject: Re: [voyagerliveaction] From the cooking pan into the fire... Date: Thu, 03 Aug 2000 16:14:08 PDT

Worf shifted irritably in his place at the news, Then Janeway told him just how many people where displaced in time with him from out of their lives' paths. Crusher, Kirk, Spock,  
Data, Jono, Kira, Guinan, Bashir, Barclay....and then she told him three more... and the big Klingon stiffened a spine,... "as well as..Ambassador K'Ehleyr, Deanna Troi..and Jadzia  
Dax..." she stopped,.. "You know those last three?" she asked..

She could clearly see the surprise in his eyes, and a flash of what she interpreted as pain.

The Commander tightened his mouth into a line and spoke....

"Yes, Captian. Two of them are no longer living in my time line." She could see he was extrememly disturbed, despite the cool countinance plastered on his face. Before he could continue,  
Bashir joined in as he continued the ministrations of the EMH.

"This could get interesting for my Warrior friend, Captian." He looked sideways at Janeway and then back to Worf. "You may want to suggest how he proceed, considering we want everyone in as decent mental condition as we can get them when we engage the Borg."

"What are you saying, Doctor?" She sensed there was a lot more to this picture than either of them were letting her in on.

Bashir pulled Janeway aside, out of ear shot of Worf. "Lets just say, he was mated to at least two of them. And the other,  
well, their parting was less than amicable at the time, although I think they've cleared that up."

Her eyebrows rose, visibly surprised. "Quite a coincedence isnt that doctor? Everyone on board seems to have some kind of unfinished business."

She walked back to Worf, carefully considering her options.

"Well, Commander, it seems you may want to walk carefully for the next few days." Her brows knitted together as she continued,  
"May I make a suggestion?"

He frowned at her. If finding out the Picard was still under Borg control wasn't enough, he was also going to have to face his first and last two loves, probably together. Never mind having Troi popping in at the most inconvient times to ask him to analyze how he was feeling every ten seconds. Suggestion? He'd love one.

He answered her, frustration clearly sounding in his voice. "WHAT?" he demanded.

Janeway took a deep breath and said......

****************************************************************************** From: "Clairissa Fox" Subject: [voyagerliveaction] I know better Date: Thu, 03 Aug 2000 23:25:48 GMT

The soap tasted icky. I had tried to tell mommy about Auntie Kathy being dead for a while and then the flying man who wanted to be eaten, but she got mad. And replicated it for telling fibs.

Mommy said that she had given a report to captain Janeway herself in the morning and she was o.k. , so how could she have been dead last night?

I just got out of there. I went with Flotter to the holoroom and got into my storybook, Barkman Meets Flotter and I laughed when they started to fight and push each other in the mud. It was so funny. Then the lights turned strange and my book went away. It was all orange and the walls and floor glowed. It was happening again!

I ran into the hallway and snuck onto a lift to go to the bridge. They would know what happened. It couldnt have been a bad thing because all the fixing people were putting their tools away and smiling. But I wanted to see for me.

So, there I was on the bridge. Pointy ears was in Auntie Kathy's chair and he was talking to her over the speakers. He said about some royal one, a queen and then Auntie Kathy told him to stay hiding.

I was spotted so I pretended that I had a report padd to give to the science man so I went over there by him. I saw that all the broken things on our ship was fixed! The screen he had up showed me that.. That orange light fixed Voyager! So that meant that the purple monster speeker was here to.

I wonderd where he was. So I asked the man where Spot was. And that it was my turn to feed him today. I was sneeky. Where Spot was probly meant the purple monster was to. The science man told me Spot was in sickbay and to go there and would I please take the report to the captain? I was the captain's assistnt. So I took it and nodded yes.

So I went there. As soon as I was near the door, Auntie Kathy and Chakotay came out of sickbay. I tried to duck but they saw me. Hi. ah, I was just looking for you. The science man on the bridge told me to give you this I didnt read it.

Auntie Kathy tilted her head and I said, well not much anyway.

Then I saw that she and Chakotay were covered in green stuff that smelled funny. Are you two ok? Chakotay knelt by me and said We're fine Naomi. We just need to wash a bit. But I knew better. I saw the same color stuff still on the carpet on the bridge that wasnt there a few days ago and it was right in the place the purple monster had disapered.

So I said, Dont worry. I know. He's back cause hes hurt and you both helped the hollow doc get him better. Thats why you are all sticky and I was trying not to laugh.

Then 7 came outside by us. Naomi Wildman, she said. So I went over to her and said, now I guess you are going to take me somewhere so I wont learn anything about what is happening around here.

Auntie Kathy and Chakotay looked surprised as if it were a new thing. Ha!

I cant believe grownups at all. why do they keep things from me? I can always figure it out. I am ten.

Then they told me to go to the readyroom and wait for them. But they had to get clean first. Auntie Kathy made me a promise that she would tell me what was going on right away just like she would do for any grownup crew becaus I should know.

So I told them aye and i followed theyre orders. Now I can find out the truth!

----------------------------------------------------------------------- (attachments) Image : Naomi Wildman holding Flotter.

Image : Holocharacters Flotter and Barkman from Naomi's fairy tale programs.

***************************************************************

From: "Myron Ojala" Subject: All your Eggs in One Basket RESUBMITTED Date: Fri, 04 Aug 2000 05:05:57 GMT

Everyone held their breath. (Everyone who could breathe, that is..)

"Why is everyone looking at me?" the EMH complained, "My program simulates breathing."

Dr. Bashir activated a neural stimulator in a very carefully chosen area on the 8472 tail. It twitched.

"It's alive!" shouted Paris.

"Very funny, Lt." the EMH scoffed sarcastically. "Now if you don't mind, I'll let you scrub the carpeting. Normal post op protocol for a medic, wouldn't you say?"

Tom looked for the captain or the first officer to bail him out but they had already strategically retreated.

Tom grimaced and began his work. You could just make out how pleased he was, "Eeeeyuck..."

-------------------------------------------------------------

Short while later, the weary doctor/surgeons, plus one anxiety ridden Klingon and one fully healed 8472 were relaxing in the galley. The Speaker past the time playing with its small life thing , Spot.

Two of the three doctors were sharing their latest medical triumph with Barclay.

Bashir's eyes widened, "You could hear it pounding on the door."

The EMH expounded the tale, "Yes, you could. Quite force- fully. About 120 decibels volume.."

Barclay's face changed to a faint green tint.

"..Yes, and it was about that color, too.." Bashir added, enjoying his iced Raktajino while Reg tried to sip a relaxing cup of Earl Grey.

They each observed their Mr. Worf as he attempted to consume a mug of prune juice half speed. The Klingon glared at the hologram doctor and stated, "A warrior's drink.."

"I'm sure," the holodoc ventured, "...that it is the one drink that'll keep you going."

At hearing that, Barclay spat out what little remained of his Earl Grey from a pre-swallow move. Reg hastily mopped it up with a napkin, "S-Sorry. " laughing nauseatedly.

Aside, Dr. Bashir said to Worf, "Is there anything wrong, Commander? I've wondered why you've stayed away from the bridge since you've been returned to health. I'm sure that once the Delta Flier has been located, Jadzia would like to see you."

Worf's face contorted with conflicting emotions. ::K'Ehleyr and Jadzia.. both alive? And now I hear Deanna is on board this very starship..

Whatever happens when we all finally meet I know this: the Targ Poo-doo is going to hit the fan...::

-----------------------------------------------------------------

(attachment) Image : the EMH looks up at the Speaker now healed...

***********************************************************

From: "patti keiper" Subject: [voyagerliveaction] Out of the mouth of "Babes" Date: Fri, 04 Aug 2000 04:29:42 GMT

There were always times when Kathryn felt like she had put her foot in her eloquently Starfleet trained mouth; that sort of,  
snuck up unawares... And this time, facing a full grown injured Klingon, was one of them.

Except the "foot" wasn't just in her mouth. It was in it up to the ankle! ::What had I been thinking?!:: Captain Janeway admonished herself, ::Talking to an absolute stranger about how he can deal with his.. his.. his.. significant... dead wives?::

She planted her hands on her hips, and swallowed, "Well, Mr. Worf, .. honestly?...You're...just going to have to... deep space yourself out the nearest airlock." she said quickly standing and was saved by the bell when the Speaker's tail chose right at that moment to reanimate and rattle the stasis chamber door as well as all of their nerves..

::Fate can be kind sometimes...:: she sighed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

It was later. Janeway and Chakotay had long since left the gruesome surgery on the 8472 in the doctors' capable hands.

Now, Chakotay and the captain faced a truly daunting obstacle;  
a very determined crewman who sat up very tall in her chair....and whose feet barely reached the carpeting...

Naomi Wildman's face matched Flotter's with straight lines as she waited for the ENTIRE truth to unfold from the "grown-ups",  
"Naomi Wildman, reporting as ordered, Captain.."

::Oh boy.:: Kathryn thought, putting a desktop terminal in front of her for security's sake. She glanced up at Chakotay with a here-goes-nothing look..::Now.:: she chided herself, ::Can I gloss things over in a way all three of us will be happy with? I know.....::

"Miss Wildman."

"Yes, Aunti-- Yessir." the child snapped off dutifully.

"Yes,.. well..." Kathryn sighed as she fought to keep a straight face by not acknowledging Chakotay's growing grin.. "One of my duties as your captain is to keep you informed of ship goings on..... and to do that,.. I am turning the floor over to Commander Chakotay here to carry on while I FINISH my report for tommorrow's briefing,... Chakotay?.. Take over.." and with that, Janeway cleared her throat dangerously..

Chakotay was taken aback. And his face promptly fell. "Kathryn.. I "

The captain held up a hand and indicated that he proceed as ordered with a half grin, "Captain's perogative, Commander.. proceed.." and her expression rapidly digressed to one of rather firm authority...

The first officer mumbled to her aside the back of one hand,  
"Gallus domesticus..."

Naomi understood immediately, "Auntie Kathy is NOT being chicken... She's ...del-egating.."

Janeway smiled hugely and aside to her own hand, "Oh. Didn't I tell you.. Naomi's the latin champion ship wide, three months running. Auntie Kathy's been her favorite coach, now hasn't she?.. yes." she murmured, smooching the top of her head.

Sinking into her chair, she boosted Naomi up onto one of her knees to show her the log unfolding so neatly on her computer screen as she typed...

"So, Commander... what can you tell me about our ship's current situation?" the child said eagerly.. "and don't leave out anything.. I have to make a detailed report to the captain. I am her assistant,  
you know."

Chakotay angled his jaw, realizing that he had no lower ranking officer to whom to delegate this task.. ::Slick, Kathryn. Wait'll our next vision quest. Then you'll see the true meaning of challenge...::

------------------------------------------------------------------------

(attachments) Image : Naomi and Janeway sharing the same desktop computer.

Image : Chakotay, wearing a very cornered expression.

****************************************************************

From: "Fran Catrair" Subject: [voyagerliveaction] A Time for Action Date: Mon, 07 Aug 2000 06:26:59 -0000

Events from the past few weeks were making B'Elanna's head spin. ::What in the world is going on?:: she mused. A Carousel Coordinate,  
2 Qs, people from various parts of the Alpha Quadrant popping in with no explanation; especially her old friend, K'Ehylar,  
who ended up working with Q. It just made no sense to B'Elanna's scientific mind. Stroding down the corridor to her quarters,  
she nearly bumped into two crewmen, so deep in thought she was. They just glanced at her. The Chief Engineer's moodiness was quite a common sight throughout Voyager. Not too many people dared to interrupt her.

Entering her quarters, B'Elanna glanced around. Her eyes rested on a candle off to the side. It was a meditation candle that Tuvok had given her, when he started to teach her to focus a couple years ago. "Computer, minimal lighting." #acknowledged# came the reply. She went over to the table and lit the candle. Sitting down on the floor, she crossed her legs and stared toward the candle. She took deep breaths. Even in her aggravated state,  
the exercises Tuvok had given her were beginning to have the desired effects. ::We need to get out of here. We don't need to be caught in a Borg civil war. We just need to get out of all of this and head back home.:: All of these thoughts were racing through Torres' mind.

From what she heard from the Captain and Seven, the Queen's ship had to be the key. Maybe they could use the cube's gravity field as a "slingshot" out of the coordinate. Once clear of the coordinate, their "guests" would be sent back to their respective timelines.

Feeling refreshed, B'Elanna blew out the candle and stood up. She knew it was time for action. Hitting her comm badge, she made a decision.

=^=Torres to Captain Janeway=^=

=^=Go ahead, Lietenant=^= came the response.

=^=Have the senior officers meet me in the briefing room in one hour.=^=

=^=Is there a problem, B'Elanna?=^=

=^=Negative. I just think it's time we give this q a taste of his own medicine.=^=

********************************************************************** END WEEK TWENTY FOUR RECAP

WEEK TWENTY FIVE RECAP 08-08-2K []

********************************************* From: "patti keiper" Subject: - Meeting of Minds.. Date: Tue,  
08 Aug 2000 11:11:06 GMT

Hitting her comm badge, she made a decision.

=^=Torres to Captain Janeway=^= =^=Go ahead, Lieutenant.=^= came the response. =^=Have the senior officers meet me in the briefing room in one hour.=^= =^=Is there a problem, B'Elanna?=^= =^=Negative. I just think it's time we give this q a taste of his own medicine.=^=

Janeway smiled at her engineer's fiery enthusiasm.

She wasn't the only one who wanted even retribution on that meddling deathwish q. It was he who almost killed Guinan by his using her as a lure for Thanatos. Janeway herself had him to thank for ripping open the psychological wound she thought she had buried long ago with her first near death Harbringer encounter.

=^=Understood, B'Elanna. I'll schedule a briefing for one hour from now as you've requested. I'm interested in what you have to offer.. Janeway out.=^=

Kathryn smirked at Chakotay, slowly shaking her head in mild amusement and tousling Naomi's hair affectionately at the same time. She glanced up at her first officer. "Looks like you've just been saved by the bell, Commander. Just as I was with Worf in sickbay. Naomi, how about sitting in on a live ship's officer's briefing. I think you'll get all the answers you seek just by listening in on us. I'll contact your mother to clear your o.k. to be there, sound like a deal?"

Naomi Wildman nodded her head, taking the new plan in stride. It was all the same to her. She was going to satisfy her right to know and that was all that mattered for the moment. She slid off of Captain Janeway's lap to leave the readyroom to go to the briefing room on the opposite side of the bridge, to be first before anyone else, of course.

Kathryn stopped her, "Oh, Naomi.." she smiled, "Thanks for the framed snapshot of us you left in sickbay. It made me feel a lot better while I was waking up knowing that you were thinking of me. I had your blanket sent back home to your room so it'll be there when you go to sleep tonight."

Naomi beamed, then shrugged, and said seriously. "What are friends for? See you at the briefing." She nodded at Chakotay in farewell,  
"Commander."

Then the Wildman child skipped through the bulkheads, leaving Janeway and Chakotay alone with their reflections.

The captain set her face on a hand. "God, I love that little girl to death." Janeway sighed, " That wonderful, inquistive young lady makes everything seem,.... all right,.. no matter how bad things actually are, every.. single.. time."

Chakotay nodded in agreement, folding his arms across his chest. ::Quite the captain's assistant.:: he summed up wtihout words. None were necessary.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the briefing room, the captain waited for all the crew from the bridge to assemble into their places. Everyone was present,  
even all the temporal visitors to the ship, Data, Kira, the Prefect, Guinan, Kirk, Spock, Jono, Troi, Spot, the Speaker,  
Bashir, Barclay, Crusher, the Intendant, and now the effusive Commander Worf.

Naomi, Tom, Chakotay, Seven and B'Elanna, Tuvok, and B'Elanna held the part of the table nearest the vid screens. Tabletop terminals were on and showing Voyager's position relative to the Borg Cube and estimated position of the Borg Sphere within the Carousel Coordinate they knew so far. The EMH stood at one end of the room wearing his mobile emitter, ready to be the medical department head for B'Elanna should she need information from him.

B'Elanna was still gathering her datapadd notes so Janeway found herself lost in thought. The hour had passed all too quickly. There was no change in either the Cube's position or any new developments with Locutus's Sphere's whereabouts either. Even the Speaker's HOME could not trace the Sphere's signature.

One good thing had occurred, Tom had managed to free Voyager from q's slipstream without jarring the subspace Q devices present in the cargo bay. Fully repaired and at full strength, the starship hung inside a thick nebula, hiding from both Borg vessels.

It made sense that any confrontation should be avoided at all costs. q wasn't even an issue. He was omnipotent. If he wanted to return to Voyager, he could, at will. As for Q, he'd be around depending on how much Q power he managed to scrape together while the rift was still being held open by the Cube. The Queen had cast about half inside and half outside the Coordinate for q a few hours earlier. No doubt the unstable Dax and Ambassador K'Ehleyr were still with Q, fullfilling their own plans and wishes.

Janeway surveyed everyone's faces and she was vaguely disturbed by the Prefect's stance. He was withdrawn and not at all responsive to the people's activity around him. He just stared into space without blinking or moving much at all. Spot endlessly circled the scientist's legs hoping for a glimmer of attention from him but the tabby went unrewarded. Janeway's thoughts were black. ::How would I feel if I found out my whole world was assimilated by the Borg? How could I even begin to imagine his pain. I wish we could help him cope better. But I haven't the time. Maybe the counselor could help him with the doctors after the briefing....::

The Voyager captain held up a hand and toggled a switch on her datapadd, activating its notetaking program. A silence fell in the meeting room.. Then she spoke. "B'Elanna Torres, as some of you may not know yet, is my chief engineer. She has requested this briefing of all of us so we can begin to discuss ways for us to take control of our own situation as we know it. So now is an open forum. Any idea about how we can escape this trap and deal with the Borg and both Q are welcome from any quarter,  
from Voyager crew or temporal visitor alike. I am not stating anything far out of the obvious here.

We are all on the same starship, sharing the same fate so it's only fair that we share everyone's input equally. Any option we discuss will be voted upon after being considered most carefully by all. I will honor majority consensus only as long as it doesn't endanger this ship and crew. So everyone, listen up. I've been informed that B'Elanna Torres has a few options of her own....."

B'Elanna stood in front of the main display terminal and began,

(attachments) Image : The briefing room filled with the bridge crew.

Image : B'Elanna addressing Chakotay with the red alert bar glowing behind her.

**************************************************************** From: "patti keiper" Subject: [voyagerliveaction] Way to Honor Date: Sat, 12 Aug 2000 18:50:12 GMT

Janeway was about to hear her engineer speak when the Prefect suddenly shot up from his briefing room chair and out of the room. Before anyone could react, the morose scientist ignored their queries and questions.

He left in a hurry.

_________________________________________

The Prefect could no longer hide his pain. The Learned One's mind was in a turmoil.::Must get away.. My people? Dead? Why am I still alive?:: He ran down the hallway, heading to one place he remembered from his tour of this alien starship. He didn't even bother to apologize to the crewman he bumped into in his haste to get there.

He came to engineering and the soothing blue thrum of the warp core stack. Surprisingly, no one did more than just smile at him and nod politely as he went over to the core rail and sagged against it.

::My world.. My life.. Gone.:: He felt he was ready. From his textured tunic he drew out a curious device. It looked innocent enough. Much like a watch, only this one glowed.

He hit his own combadge to the readyroom he had just left and spoke.

=^=My fellow beings. I..wanted to thank you for all of your hospitality and generosity you've shown me since.. since.. our present difficulties. I... just wanted to let you all know this so as to not be alarmed by my recent mindset." He broke off and adopted a ritualistic tone.. "My life and my honor are the shell which binds my Way.. True is the one path to enlightment which all must go..=^=

A young ensign near him glanced up in horror. She was Deltan and very empathetic and knew immediately what was happening.. She lunged forward, grabbing the Prefect's arm and preventing him from touching the "watch" to his face..

She shouted into the ambassador's open com badge.. "Captain!! He means to find the way to his honor.. Stop him!!"

Everyone in the meeting room reacted with horror, transfixed by the voices over the comm. Kathryn felt a wash of cold dread sweep over her entire body..::What th-?::

=^=Janeway to security. Stop the Prefect. He's in main engineering!=^=

The Deltan ensign was swept aside by the Prefect with a strength that belied his age and he gave a wail of pain..

The gecko scientist touched his face. The "watch" device pulsed once and the Deltan woman could only stand back biting down her nausea.

The Prefect had chosen the Way of Honor of his people,the way to his own death.....

The Prefect disappeared in a blue fire of disintegration..

_______________________________________________________________

(attachments) Image : The Prefect in closeup in a blue tunic.

Image : The Prefect dying by his own hand with a disintegration device.

*************************************************************************

From: "Cat Cegla" Subject: [voyagerliveaction] Guises of the Mind Date: Sat, 12 Aug 2000 21:59:57 -0500

TANDEM POST with Cat () and Elena ()  
, WITH permission of April ()

Far away from the current predicament of the Federation ship known as Voyager, one being practically shone with excitement. "Oh goody! An old friend has come to play! Girls, you're definitely going to like this."

The two women, though slightly bristling at being called "girls",  
came over to see what he was talking about. Both smiled. This could prove to be quite advantageous.

**********

They waited until they knew they could have his full attention. "Worf..." The voice sounded in his head as soft as a whisper,  
but caught his full attention as he recognized it instantly. *But how was that possible?*

"Worf..." a second voice called, just as clearly as the first. Again, he knew it immediately. He closed his eyes, trying to concentrate, trying to clear his mind of any distractions. When he opened them, two women stood before him. Both were women he had been lucky enough to call his wives, both were dead in his own time and space. He had been told they were here, but to see them...

"Worf," Jadzia began. It didn't matter that her outward appearance had changed, her hair now much more closely cropped than it had been before. It was his wife. "We need you to listen carefully,  
" she continued.

"We are trapped here, just like you. Just like everyone on this ship, " K'Ehleyr spoke. "There's just one major difference - where we come from, we're dead." She watched as pain flitted through his eyes, then he focused once more. "I read the Federation logs, I remember the deathblow I received from that coward Duras..."

"Just like I remember my own death, just like you have to remember where and how you were before you were transported here," Dax added. With Q's help, they knew exactly how he arrived, and how close to his own death he must have been. If anyone could understand their predicament, he could. It also didn't hurt that they had those deep down emotional ties that no one else in the universe could have with the man before them.

"This is what we need your help with," K'Ehleyr told him. She did not bother to hide the urgency in her voice, which was rare enough for the Klingon hybrid.

As if taking turns, Dax spoke next. "Voyager wants to get out of this time trap, this 'Carousal Coordinate' as they call it. We can't let that happen, at least not to us."

"B'Ellana's a clever one, she already has some ideas on how to get out of here. The only problem is, they involve taking us with." K'Ehleyr raised an eyebrow. Not that she could blame her old friend, all she was trying to do was help, but she had no idea what damage she would do if she succeeded.

"Think about it, Worf," Dax tried. "If she succeeds, we all go back to our very own timelines. Back to exactly where we were taken from. Back to where we died. Back to that pod you were in, drifting hopelessly in space." Her voice suddenly turned from pleading to deathly serious. "We can't let that happen."

"Why do you think we seperated ourselves from the ship to start with? Why do you think we went down to that planet? It certainly wasn't for the sights," his first wife added wryly.

"Why do you think we would be willing to work with Q in the first place?" Dax asked. "We have information he needs to get out of here. He has the means to save our lives. He promised that we will live, one way or another. If we cannot survive in our own time, we can survive here."

"He's weak now, and not sure if he could save us if he gets back, but is willing to try if we help him. If he leaves us here, he can come back for us when he is stronger and save us then. At full strength, he has the ability to do so, no matter when or where we are - by then he would know the secret of this place and would be able to come and go as he pleases."

"And you believe him?" Worf asked, understandably skeptical.

"We have to. We have no other options," both of his wives answered at once.

"It's up to you to decide what you want to do," Dax told him. "We just wanted you to know why we were doing what we were doing. We would like it if you could help us, but understand if your honor deems you cannot."

With that, the two women seemed to fade away. In an instant,  
everything was exactly as it was before they appeared. And,  
from the looks of it, absolutely no time had passed where he was.

**********

"Well, did your little pleas pull at his heartstrings?" the once omnipotent being asked.

Both women sat down with a sigh. "We don't know. It's up to him now - what he does next is out of our hands," K'Ehleyr answered.

***************************************************************

From: "Fran Catrair" Subject: Re: [voyagerliveaction] Way to Honor Date: Sat, 12 Aug 2000 23:22:45 CDT

The Prefect had chosen the Way of Honor of his people,the way to his own death..... The Prefect disappeared in a blue fire of disintegration.. _______________________________________________________________________

Back in the briefing room, everyone appeared stunned. Things had happened so quickly. Torres hit her badge. =^= Is everything all right down there, Ensign? =^= She asked. =^= Fine, Lieutenant. =^= The Deltan answered. =^= Run a full diagnostic. I want to be sure that this Prefect didn't damage any of our systems. Report back to me as soon as you are finished.=^= =^= Acknowledged,  
Lieutenant.=^= The Deltan replied. ------------------------------------------------------------------------

Turning back and looking at the Captain, she said; "Permission to continue?" Before Janeway could respond, B'Elanna heard a sound behind her; like someone clearing their throat.

She asked, "Does someone have something to say?"

A male voice replied, "A man just died. Shouldn't we do something for him?"

"What's there to do?" she replied. "The man is dead. We have important business to take care of."

The voice continued, "I don't believe this. Don't you feel sorry for him? A man just died. Show some respect!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

B'Elanna whirled around. She was facing a young ensign who was observing the proceedings. "You are out of line, ensign!" She flared, advancing slowly to him, and stopped about a foot away,  
eyes flashing and voice full of anger. "Sorry for him? Yes,  
I feel sorry for him. His race was assimilated by the Borg. He was the last free one of his kind. But, he killed himself. He could have carried on for his race and lived with honor. Instead, he chose the cowardly way. His family and his race have been shamed today, because of this cowardice. Instead of being remembered as the fine race they were, they will be remembered for this act of dishonor. And, he could have taken all of us with him. Think! He was in MAIN ENGINEERING! We have no idea what this device was. If something had malfunctioned, we could have all been killed. So, don't you DARE ask me to respect him!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ensign backed away and looked at her in shock. B'Elanna continued looking at him, pinning him with a stare. Finally,  
she turned back and surveyed the rest of the room. Everyone seemed stunned by her outburst. She ventured a meaningful glance at Commander Worf, but he seemed strangely pre-occupied. He was just staring off into the distance, looking like he had not heard anything.

Finally, she looked at the Captain, her anger slowly cooling. "Like I said before, Permission to continue?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------

(attachments) Image : B'Elanna scanning with a tricorder with a blue background.

Image : B'Elanna all business over a datapadd.

***************************************************************

From: "patti keiper" Subject: [voyagerliveaction] Here's to Roses and Soft Noses.. :) Date: Sun, 13 Aug 2000 16:39:03 GMT

We have no idea what this device was. If something had malfunctioned,  
we could have all been killed. So, don't you DARE ask me to respect him!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ensign backed away and looked at her in shock. B'Elanna continued looking at him, pinning him with a stare. Finally,  
she turned back and surveyed the rest of the room. Everyone seemed stunned by her outburst. She ventured a meaningful glance at Commander Worf, but he seemed strangely pre-occupied. He was just staring off into the distance, looking like he had not heard anything. Finally, she looked at the Captain, her anger slowly cooling. "Like I said before, Permission to continue?"

"Uh," Janeway said quietly, rubbing her forehead just so she'd have something to do. "...In a bit. Your investigation of Engineering is right on the money.. and warranted."

::Lord knows I certainly missed the boat big time here. I didn't see that suicide coming. The Learned Ones, a first contact triumph? I don't think so. I never thought I'd be a witness to their destruction down to the last individual.:: The empty hole that usually came with a death gnawed into being like the parasite it was in the pit of her stomach. Kathryn swallowed with dry lips.

"And,.B'Elanna, .. a higher level diagnostic may be useful in your precautionary scans of engineering. Tell your crews over the commline to perform a level 3 on every system down to the last pico. I don't want any unexpected complications due to some....unknown radiation gradient cropping up the second we decide to go to impulse. See if they can trace the energy signature that was used in.. in ...his... demise."

The captain was inwardly surprised by her reluctance to accept the fact that a guest on her ship had actually been fatally depressed without her being aware of it. ::Come on, Kathryn.:: she thought.::Where's your edge? You're going to need it::

Even B'Elanna's passionate reaction to the ensign failed to invoke the usual curbing element in Kathryn that she usually gave way to at times when her officer's Klingon anger flared brightly.

Janeway sat back in her seat, not really feeling very together,  
and then,..she began "acting".. ::So goes the underlying fabric taught of every command grade cadet since Christopher Pike introduced the trick to the deans over a century ago. Bail me out again once more, oh, rear saving talent, .......please.:: she begged of herself.

Kathryn adopted an air of serious confidence and her face schooled into a look of neutrality.

She noticed the rest of the ranking officers doing the same,  
Tom Paris,..Chakotay, Kirk, Spock. Soon, her inner mind began to accept her carefully crafted posture and expression as real.

Outwardly, Kathryn appeared to "snap" out of it. She looked around the room with an authoritative eye to see how the others were reacting to the moment's hideous event. People were varying shades of shock, sadness, denial and, like B'Elanna, some anger at the scientist's thoughtless act of suiciding with an unknown energy weapon so near the warp core. ::Too wide spread a turmoil for now. I should give them all time to get a grip on things.::

She then noticed Worf, who was now standing,.. and mumbling to himself.. his eyes unfocused on one wall.

"Commander Worf.." Janeway called yet big Klingon immediately turned his head toward her in acknowledgement, his expression carefully nonplussed. He raised an eyebrow. "You o.k.?" the captain asked.. gesturing broadly.

Worf simply angled his head in affirmation and picked up his briefing datapadd and began scanning it.. Janeway thought about what she had seen in him.. A certain mental preoccupation... almost as if... as if, he were "talking" to someone in his head.. Kathryn remembered how she had felt, and probably looked, of herself not too long ago in the distant past doing just the same thing with... "Q..." she growled.. ::I was snagged in that same way. But... whatever Worf is encountering right now, Q or otherwise, its something that will come to a head at one point or another without my having to worry it out into the open.::

Janeway didn't pry further of the Commander. What good would it do? Q could do anything he wanted with anything and everybody under her command anytime he wished.. ::And there's not a damned thing I can do about it.:: the captain frowned. She returned Worf's questioning eye, "Never mind Commander. Carry on."

She turned to B'Elanna. "Lt. Torres. I'd like a break of a half an hour for all of us to get back on track emotionally, as well as physically. It's been twelve hours since some of us ate last. Agreed?"

The engineer nodded, only partially impatient at the change. She had seen the necessity of such a recess.

"Good. Everyone, we'll re-convene back here at 0810."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Kathryn made her way onto the holodeck armed with a mug of Jamaican Dark coffee. ::The REAL stuff this time.:: she chuckled.

She was in search of some saavy advice from a particularly wise individual available in the "officer's eyes only" programming package. Every Starfleet vessel's holo imaging network contained this man's persona even though the man himself was still active and among the living on Earth. This advisory persona was connected to the ship's logs and was kept up to date on ship goings on right down to the most minute sensor's detail. ::He'll add a few aspects I haven't considered yet.:: Kathryn anticipated. "Computer." she queried.

The interface in the room bleeped.

"Access San Francisco Academy Gardens Pi One. Implement consolidation and tie into all Voyager's computer databases: internal and external sensor's, sickbay systems, engineering, and tactical displays."

#Described interface is now complete.# it said.

"Computer: Run program." The captain felt more than just a surge of expectancy. This was the first time she'd ever used the confidante program since she had taken over Voyager's command.

Around Janeway, the black grid assumed the typical lush, sunny grounds of Starfleet Academy. But she was oriented about five hundred yards away from the main building in a bed of roses neatly skirted by a pristine pond.

A figure in a simple biege overall replete with a straw hat materialized in front of her, tending the roses. He straightened seeing that he was no longer alone. Janeway saw with a shock that this man came barely up to her own shoulder in height.::I never knew.:: she wondered. She stepped forward, addressing the man,*SEE SOUND BITE**

"You know full well I know where we are and how we are doing presently.." he snapped. Then he bowed. And the revered caretaker stooped and plucked an apricot bloom, presenting it to Janeway in a show of stiff gallantry.. then pointing to the bloom in the captain's hands. "I asked the officer that spoke to me last time to rig an automatic transport to target this rose bush that's usually planted in the corner of your hydroponics bay to me whenever I activate.

I KNOW she gets neglected. No offense, Captain Janeway. They ALL do, on every last d*mn Starfleet vessel dumb enough to try and carry a garden with them into outer space. Don't you know they do best only under a star's light? " he gesticated wildly.

He grumbled, "At any rate, I'm scheduled to first appear with flowers. I might as well have the satisfaction of knowing they're real... " He tipped his hat and wiped off holographic sweat off his forehead. "Besides, now you can take that rose with you back to that.. that that briefing of Torres's in eighteen minutes."

Janeway smiled at the incongruencies of Boothby's computer program's time accuracy and his humanlike qualities. "Thankyou for this. It's lovely." the captain said inhaling the bloom's delicate perfume.

"Oooo is that coffee? Can I have some?" He snatched the mug out of Janeway's other hand.

"Careful. It's real.." she warned..

"All the better.. You don't know how long it's been since I've tasted Jamaican coffee. " He drained Janeway's cup completely. "Ahhh... Bitter. I still don't like it. " Boothby scoffed, tossing the empty mug into the air where a transporter field whisked it away. "I just sent that to commissary to be washed. You like that mug on your ready room table on the left side, right? " He caught the barest positive sign from Janeway. "Right. I'll return it there. Now,... what did you come here for? I know it just wasn't because you needed a little floral pick-me-up." "

Kathryn's relaxed smile faded just a little. "I need you to help me." she shrugged. "I want to have you as an active advisor to our progress while we seek escape out of this Carousel Coordinate. I can have my engineer work with you to create a mobile emitter much like our EMH carries with him."

"It won't work." he summed up.

"Why not?" Janeway countered.

"My ambulatory subroutines have been eradicated to allow for my enhanced personality and cognitive files. I can only be seen on any terminal's visual viewer. I'll do this for you. I'll be there on any terminal near where you command crew are at somewhere in the room. I won't intrude on proceedings unless asked,.. something I am much more adept at than your EMH."

"Fair enough." Janeway said.

Boothby chuckled, "My designers decided that being a better counselor/advisor was more important than following starship commanders around like a puppy dog. By the way? Do you miss Molly? I wrote a holoprogram of her for you if you'd like it. Complete with every aspect of her characteristics. She can be independently mobile, like our good doctor program. I can send her to loaf around the ship if you like. Your crew needs cheering Janeway. Haven't you seen the increase in synthehol usage? And one fellow has drunk nearly one third of all Voyager's prune juice reserves.."

Janeway's smile broadened at the idea..then half frowned in consternation. "Mr. Boothby..!"

He threw up his hands in defense. "I see all.... Come on." he badgered, "I worked hard on that canine matrix just waiting for you to finally access me so I could give you this captain's perk.. I've taught Molly how to fetch..."

"You did?!" Kathryn gaped. "I never was able to do that. Molly was still very young when Voyager ended up stranded. I hadn't gotten that far yet with her."

"I tweeked her parameters. Projected what Molly would've become aging naturally as an Irish Setter of her type would." Boothby angled his head mischieviously, "She's perfect. I accessed your personal family vids with Mark to get her exact personality down."

"You didn't?! Those records are private.." Janeway grinned, half offended.

"Don't worry. I stuck just with the picnic gatherings. Your,  
shall we say, more intimate vids, I left untouched.. I may be a product of crystalline isolinear chips, but I have scruples.."

Janeway's mouth flopped open.. her eyes shot knives.

Boothby melted.

"Well, I did see one by accident.. And it wasn't with Mark. It was with this this this power endowed fellow and he wanted you to have his child.. Nice nightgown he finger snapped onto you."

"Boothby...." Janeway began dangerously..

"I ended that scan immediately, captain, I assure you. I went no further."

"Nothing happened." Janeway answered him flatly.

"I know that. I saw that Q gal talking with you all later on the bridge. I've seen all the logs of everything , remember? You just set it up five minutes ago just before you brought me online.."

Janeway shook her head in impatient affirmation. "Your point of this discussion is getting off track. "

"Oh, yes.. Let the Molly fascimile run for while. She'll do wonders playing with the crew.. She'll raise morale far better than that scaley Speaker's cat EVER did. Besides, it'll be so uncharacteristic for you to do this. It'll leave them wondering.... build up that captain's mystique.."

The side of Janeway's mouth quirked upward.

"Ah ha! Got you.. Knew I would. Molly'll activate once you depart the holodeck. I have her programmed to stay out from underfoot of critical goings on. But , I left the necessity of "feeding" her. That'll help make your crew feel needed."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

The eighteen minutes left to her and Boothby in the holodeck past quickly. And soon, it was back to the briefing room.

Captain Janeway didn't even raise an eyebrow when everyone turned to witness a curly rust colored Irish Setter tagging along behind her.

Janeway scratched Molly's holographic head by her briefing chair and received a holographic lick of affection. She noticed B'Elanna's narrow eyes as she tried to fathom the reason behind her captain's companion. "Calming influence... better than synthehol..." she silently mouthed to Torres.

Out loud, Janeway announced, "Everyone. I have installed an advisor of sorts on the auxillary viewscreen. He's a sophisticated diagnostic and advisory program. Please, meet Mr. Boothby." The wizened caretaker's visage bowed fractionally to Kathryn's acknowledgement, but he chose to remain silent for the time being. "He'll be offering us new insights as we go. Feel free to consult his program at any time from any viewer. I'm sure he'll prove both entertaining and useful by gracing us with his presence. B'Elanna. I'm set. Are you ready to begin?"

Chakotay thought with surprised eyebrows ::Kathryn chose the Boothby consult program over a spirit guide session with me to go over everything? Huh.. Maybe we can still do a vision quest as a supplement later....:: he reasoned.

____________________________________________________

(attachments) Image : HoloBoothby gives Janeway a rose..

Image : Memory of Boothby seeing Janeway being woo-ed by Q while in a nightgown.

Audio : J- Mr. Boothby... Bby- Captain Janeway.... J- Good to see you after all these years.... Enjoying the Delta Quadrant? Bby- Don't get sassy with me , young lady!

Image : Janeway snuggling the holodog, Molly.

***************************************************************************

From: "patti keiper" Subject: [voyagerliveaction] Older than time itself.... Rivals... Date: Sun, 13 Aug 2000 16:51:35 GMT

Spot straightened when the Speaker sent an amused query to Spot. The red tabby aroused himself and looked about the briefing room with contentedly bleary eyes. All the peoples were back..

::And there is something new here...:: the cat guessed. His sleep blurred eyes suddenly filled with a rusty red form that had a tail, wagging in happiness behind it. Spot felt a lick smear the fur on top of his head. He shot to his feet, bristling like a porcupine..

"RRRRRRRRRRHHHEEEEEOOOWWWWWW!!!!!!!!" he spat crouching, and hissing at the non scented "threat" before him.

Molly's tail stopped wagging..

----------------------------------------------------

(attachment) Image : Spot's head, looking cross..

************************************************************ END WEEK 25 RECAP 08-13-2K ()

Week TWENTY SIX RECAP

************************************************************ From: "Cassidy Meyers" Subject: [voyagerliveaction] Cat's Play Date: Thu, 17 Aug 2000 15:30:51 SCT

Guinan felt that the briefing to come in a half an hour would prove to be most enlightening. She hadn't had a chance to meet Voyager's chief engineer as yet. There were many things Guinan wanted to discuss with Torres concerning her thoughts on the crew's morale. A topic very different from the technical specs and diagrams the Lt. was used to.

::I need someone with a no-bones attitude to be my barometer. Lord knows someone needs to boost spirits around here.::

It had been ten minutes since the captain had called for a recess following the death in engineering. Everyone had gone their separate ways until it was time to come back to the room.

The Speaker shuffled next to Guinan and he held Spot in his arms, conversing mentally with the cat animatedly about Spot's favorite pastime.. playing with the peoples.

#I's sees no prey gaming in hunting bits of string matter in the form of a sphere. What is this is? Ball of yarn?# he was asking Spot at the image in his head the cat had put there demonstrating his favorite toy game.

Guinan chuckled to herself. ::It takes all types..:: She saw the captain, ahead of her, skirt into a holodeck portal. ::Hey,  
now that's a good idea...:: the hostess smiled. ::Simulated diversion is always good.::

Armed with the idea. Guinan made her way into her quarters and her automated Kaltoh board. ::I wonder if the Speaker plays Kaltoh..? Might be more fun than Spot's ball of yarn..::

#uh ummm. Mr. Speaker?# Guinan sent uncertainly. She wasn't sure she quite understood how to talk with the 8472 mentally just yet in his Mindspeak manner well enough to be heard..

#I's hears the Mild One people.. Talks..# the 8472 said, setting Spot down to lead the way to the place where his ball of yarn "resided".

Guinan blinked at the deep presence that nestled inside her head. It was both masculine and feminine at the same time. ::How curious..:: she wondered.

#I's haves no "gender" boundaries.. I's chooses what I's to be. Now, I haves second HOME. So, I's parent now..#

"?????" Guinan grunted. ::It's mom and pop to HOME? It's the Speakers' child? But I thought it's a ship...::

#yeses to both mindspeeches, Othermind. HOME's is in the now and rejoices because of I's bond and heartfelts.#

Guinan furrowed her forehead as the three of them got to Spot's quarters and to his ball of red yarn. The cat immediately demonstrated how to play, "Yarnmouse.."

Guinan blinked at the Speaker's last sending..#You mean just because HOME'S your living ship that you're blood relatives?#

#We's are one.# The Speaker shrugged. #I's am ITS. IT is I's.. The HOME cannot have another..#

That was true. ::8472 ship complements have only one pilot. I just never knew the reason for it:: Guinan mused.

It was ten minutes later and the Speaker was finally trying to understand Spot's attraction to his ball of yarn by picking it up and peering at it closely.. Spot danced around his foots eagerly. Then, by accident, the Speaker threw the ball over ITS shoulder, dismissing the whole affair, mentally.

Then Spot pounced!!

#Ahhh I's sees!!# the Speaker sent out. # The ball thing of red is a mock prey..#

Spot cat grinned in ITS direction, knotted up in the yarn's stringing mess.

Guinan looked up at a noise.. It was the sound of a computer viewscreen activating.. A strange, white haired man in simple clothes glared right back at her from across the room from the viewer, pointing a meaty finger in her direction.

Boothby scowled.."If you're serious about solving the morale problem on the ship, young lady, I've already anticipated the market.. I've crafted a program just perfect for all of your crewman."

"Howdidyou? Where? Who are you?" Guinan studdered. "I've never seen you on the ship before."

"Boothby's the name.. Crew morale is always my game.. Like the cat does.., so shall you all " he predicted grandiosely.

Guinan toggled a few switches.. "You're a computer program"

"Yep."

"And.... how did you know I was thinking about dealing with this vessel's crew morale problem?"

Boothby scoffed. "You ARE a bartender are you not? Your angle wasn't hard to guess. So, let's get cracking.. First stage morale booster's on the way. I just gave it to the captain when she activated me. Go to the meeting and I'll join you all there from the vid remote in that room. Now, shoo!"

Spot knew that noise and shot out the bulkheads, on his way back to the briefing room. Boothby nodded in satisfaction at his success at motivating the cat..

Guinan angled her elegant head, "So,,,, I guess I'll meet you there.. and... what's the first stage morale booster you implemented for the crew?" she asked Boothby's screen.

"You'll see.. and notice it right away,. especially that feline Spot! " the "man" boasted.

---------------------------------------------------------

Guinan was second to last back into the briefing. Only the captain was not yet back. So the hostess busied herself with the overall datapadd archives B'Elanna passed around to each of them while they waited.

The doors opened and in strode Janeway.. looked pleased as punch..

::Must 've been a nice holoprogram...:: Guinan quipped in her mind. She stroked the drowsy Spot sprawled in the chair next to hers.

The doors hadn't shut yet behind the captain as she sat in her chair. That drew the hostess's attention and her eye.. ::Everyone's here... all that were beforehand so why--:: she broke off as a very Earth like creature saundered over to Spot's chair..

It was a dog.... and it seemed to look to Janeway and the rest of the crew, making rounds around the table, greeting each and every person in the room with a polite tail wag and lick on any exposed skin.

::Boothby's first stage morale booster idea is that?! Next he'll be opening a full sized zoo!:: Guinan thought to herself.

"Not quite." came Boothby's image on her databpadd. "Voyager doesn't have enough computer memory for that... and speaking of computer memory.. I found a glitch in Voyager's database that shows a peculiar vid image that is carrying a temporal signature.. There's only the one image with that odd trace.. Can you take a look at it and see what you think?" Boothby asked of Guinan..

The Speaker sniffed the air. #Yes....I's is scenting it's a not-yet-to-be thing, man made of light. I's wants to sees this Othertechnology thing...#

"You mean to tell me that the image Boothby's talking about is from the future?" the hostess remarked.

#Yes.# the 8472 nodded.

Guinan pursed her lips downward, "Huh. Put it on my screen, Fire away.. Boothby.. We'll both look at it...." she quipped,  
hooking a finger over at the Speaker's place at the table.

The hologram disappeared and in its place was the temporally shining image he spoke of...

"Oh, my.... " Guinan breathed,.. "Looking uglier by the second.."

The Speaker didn't know what to think...

------------------------------------------------------ (attachment)  
Image : Janeway of Borg

*****************************************************

De : "April McGowan" Objet : [voyagerliveaction] Some Lead Bricks Date : Fri, 18 Aug 2000 08:46:29 PDT

Worf sat in the meeting, unhampered by what was going on around him. His mind was whirling with the possiblilites that had been laid out before him by K'Ehleyr and Dax.

K'Ehleyr and Dax? Just the thought of either of them existing in this moment was enough to confuse him, but both of them? Both beckoning him to save them, to keep them alive.

His first reaction had been that he had hallucinated all of this, but after an hour, he realized that wasn't the case. He had investigated what they'd said, and it was all accurate.

People were buzzing about some sort of excitement around him,  
but he couldn't concentrate on it. He didn't even want to try. He knew that Q was behind all this, all of this madness, and that made him suspicious from the start. Why would he bring him here, unless he was the only one to help? And why was it necessary to bring all three of them together at this moment. He found it more and more difficult to keep his thoughts straight.

He looked about him carefully, and saw Deanna out of the corner of his eye. She was casting furtive looks at the throng of excited crew members. He knew, before he made any decisions, he would have to get out of her emotional reach.

Casting glances around him, he saw the path to his escape, and made way for it. Despite his cool demeanor and untroubled appearance he knew she had made him, and glanced quickly at her. Her eye brows scrunched together as scrutinized him. Worf left quickly,  
trying to think of other things, trying to hide his feelings. He couldn't have her mucking things up and making everything he was about to do even more complicated.

He realized it then, for the first time, and it caught him short. The two minutes he had been in contact with K'Ehleyr and Dax had been enough. He was right where Q wanted him, and despite the warning signals flashing in his mind, he was willing to comply.

Worf tried to shake it off, and rushed into his temporary quarters,  
trying to find solace from his ideas. Instinct was taking over,  
though, and the battle was being lost. He had to save them,  
despite his analytical mind, despite his warrior training, despite Star Fleet protocol, he would help them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(attachment) Image : Worf looking stern in a gray uniform.

************************************************************************* From: "Clairissa Fox" Subject: [voyagerliveaction] on the square ship Date: Sun, 20 Aug 2000 17:54:05 GMT

I was happy. Auntie Kathy let me sit in the brefing where my friend Belanah was going to show and tell about the ship's problems. I sat near Spot so I could try and catch his tail but I missed. It wasn't all started yet. So Mr. Tuvok gave me a data pad just like everyone else had! I saw it had a picture of the Carosal Trap and all kinds of things about how the ship was.

Then it happened. I saw the lizard man leave. He was very sad and didnt stop when Auntie Kathy said his name. I wanted to give the Prefeck Flotter but he went away so fast I couldnt. A little bit later, we all got a call from the lizard man from enginering. I didnt know what was going on. Auntie Kathy looked suprised and she called for help for him but a lady there said the Prefeck was in trouble.

I was scared, and so were all of my friends in the room. Belanah was angry that he had done something she didnt like . All I rememberd was his sad face. I saw that the computer didnt see the lizard mans life dot any more, like what had happened to Auntie Kathy and 7 when they died to help the pretty lady in the hat.

I picked up Spot and I held him tight. I didnt like what was going on. Auntie Kathy looked quiet and no longer happy. Then she told us to leave to eat and rest for a half hour. I was glad to go. I wanted mommy. But then, I rememberd 7. She plays games with me sometimes and that makes me happy so I asked her to come play with me.

7 said Yes Naomi Wildman, I will come. And me and my friend went to the rec deck to set up our board pieces. I asked 7 why the lizard man wanted to do what he did but she just told me to take my turn. She let me win, but I saw she was thinking a lot about the ships problem. Why? The Speeker had fixed it and his tail was back on ok.

7, whats wrong? I asked.

Nothing is wrong she said to me but I knew better. She felt like me about the lizard man and was trying to hide.

So I tried to make her feel better. I told her about my Flotter holow book and my castle there.

Then it was time to go back so all of us could have the brefing again. I sat down in my chair and waited. And waited. I even put a tricordr on my belt. Where was Auntie Kathy? Everybody was there excep for her.

Then she came with a red dog! Where did that dog come from? We have no dogs on the ship. I laughed hard. And then the dog came to me. I read the name on her blue collar. Molly it said. Then I knew. Molly was Auntie Kathys dog on Earth. I saw her in the ready room by the bridge before in the picnic picture. Molly and wagged her tail and kissed me but didn't get my cheek all sticky. Then I knew! Molly was a hollow dog. Neat!

She could help me make my friends feel better so I said. Molly go see everybody. Go on. Go see. They are sad and need a hug. Go.

She did. Then it was Spots turn. He didn't like Molly. I started to laugh again. Spot didnt know that Molly wasnt really a dog and he puffed up big and sounded like a snakehead.

Then I saw the new man. Auntie Kathy had said his name was Bootbee and that he was in the computer to help us now. So I got up and went to his t.v. screen.

Hi Bootbee. Did you bring Molly for Auntie Kathy?

He told me, Yes. To make her and other people happy and was it working?

I told the holow man yes then I said Can she go anywhere?

He said yes Molly has a hollow emeter like the doctor and that she was outside the computer so she could go everywhere to cheer up everyone.

Bootbee smiled at me and his teeth were big. Bootbee looked funny. He was all wrinky and his hair was white. I never seen that before becaus no one was old on the ship!

I had an idea. Maybe Bootbee could help me figure out how to get the ship out of the trap. I asked him to show me the big map. He did and I saw three other ships out there near us. One was round and the other was a square. They were borg ships! wow. I got excitd but then I saw the last ship was Uncle Toms delltah flyer and it was inside the square borg ship. Why is it there Bootbee?

He said that it had been kapshured by the Queen Borg so she could talk to Queue and Dacks and Kalar.

Can we go on an away mission to get them? I said.

No. Bootbee said. We have to hide. The Queen and Lokutus are bullies.

Then I knew. I had to see the square ship for me and get them back for Auntie Kathy becaus I didnt want her to worry about them anymore.

So I snuck out of the brefing room. I got to the tranzportr place and no one was there but I was spotted anyway. Molly had followed me here.

No. Bad. Go back Molly I told her but she stayed with me. Then Spot came in to and then I saw a plan come. I had to talk with the Speeker!

I grabbed Spot and sat on the floor. I thougt hard. And I heard the purple monster inside of me. wow. It worked!

I did set my plan then. I asked the Speeker to come to me becaus I had a question. He came in from his orange door with the light that hurt my eyes but I wasnt scared at all.

Yes Naomi? the purple monster said.

I looked up at him and told him. I dont think this tranzportr was fixed right. It wont go to the square ship. He looked funny tilting his head as he thougt about that. I will see it if works. The Speeker ansered. He made his orange light come and it turned the tranzportr on.

Is it working? I said to him. Can you get it to go there inside the square ship?

It is there now he said. Near the inside middle of the square ship, see?

I ran really fast and onto the tranzportr step so the energee would grab me.

Molly whind and jumped up after me. We both disappeard.

------------------------------------------------------------------

No ! No ! Molly why did you follow me? I was mad. I didnt want her to get in trouble but now she couldnt go back. She was stuck with me in the square borg ship.

I walked around and all the borg robots didnt know I was there I was to small. My tricordr said that the delltah flyer was down these stairs over here.

So I walkd and Molly came with me. Why was she whining? I was o.k. She didnt say hello to the borg robots and I knew why. She was a gaurd dog now becaus she knew I wasnt supposd to be here.

Shh. Molly. We are going to get Queue, Dacks and Kalar back to the ship. Quiet. Theyre down here I told her.

It was dark but my tricordr showed me where to go. Then I was there. The delltah flyer was in a big room.

I was near thier hatchdoor when a borg robot saw Mollys emeter glowing. Then I knew. Borg robots take computer things to build thier ship. No! No I yelled but he reached for it and Molly sparked and almost disappeard. I tried to push him but he was too heavy so I threw my tricordr at him. It worked! The borg robot grabbed it insted to look at it.

Then I ran and Molly came with me. Help! Help! I yelled at the delltah flyer. Let us in. Mollys in trouble! The robots will get her! I pounded on the hatch Its Naomi from the ship.. Let us in!

------------------------------------------------------------------- (attachment) Image : Naomi Wildman looking scared.

*********************************************************** From: "E. Beltran" Subject: [voyagerliveaction] ah, captain? Date: Mon, 21 Aug 2000 13:14:50 -0500

Troi settled back down with the others at the conferce table with the others. The odd and fleeting images that she had picked-up from Worf's mind about Dax and K'Ehalyar confused her. She had assumed that Worf's former wives and the Q were abord the flyer that Voyager was towing behind them. No one however had yet to check up on the wayward trio.

Extending her mind Troi tried to touch the members of the delta flyer. Her doe brown eyes closed for a moment as she concentrated harder. Suddenly, Trio's eyes flew open and she sat up strait in her chair.

"Captin! I have some information that is of the utmost importance!" The near yell from the betaziod stop Janeway in mid-speach.

"Q, Dax, and K'Ehalyar are not on the delta flyer! There is no one on board that ship!" Trio anounced to a conference table full of startled gasps. "Also, I have detected that a humanoid presenace from, I believe, Voyager and...something else? Are now on board the borg ship." Trio concentrated briefly once more. "They're being attacked, Captin!"

************************************************************************** From: "E. Beltran" To:  
Subject: [voyagerliveaction] long, long ago, in a galaxy far,  
far away.... Date: Mon, 21 Aug 2000 22:39:29 -0500

The rhythm of the machines around the workers hummed in time to some ancient song. Beings of all shapes and sizes moved productively around the vast interior of the underground cavern. Large futuristic buildings melded with the sides of the cavern to reach many stories upwards towards the top of the large cavern.

Dax wiped sweat from her forehead once more as she sat back on her haunches and gazed around the current excavation site. She had decided to take a break from the more technical work that she had been helping Q with on the inside of one of the many buildings within the cavern that the three of them had found. Now, she and K'Ehleyr were doing the time consuming work of shifting through one of the many excavation sites where they hoped to find some of the missing pieces of what they hoped would answer the mystery of the 'Carousel Coordinate' loop.

The trill had been surprised when Voyager and her crew had taken off from the planet they were on and, for all she knew, disappeared. Well...she knew they hadn't quite disappeared. She and K'Ehleyr,  
with the help of Q, had just talked to Worf who was now somehow on Voyager. Dax wondered if their message would have any effect on the honor bound Kligon.

"Do you think Worf will help us?" Dax turned her head sideways towards the half Kligon woman working next to her.

K'Ehleyr stopped working and sat down on a near by patch of earth. Worf's first wife looked as if she was about to speak...

**************************************************************************** From: "Cat Cegla" Subject: [voyagerliveaction] Who's on First? Date: Mon, 21 Aug 2000 23:20:38 -0500

Post by Cat with permission by Elena to lightly use Dax.

"Do you think Worf will help us?" Dax turned her head sideways towards the half Kligon woman working next to her. K'Ehleyr stopped working and sat down on a near by patch of earth. Worf's first wife looked as if she was about to speak...

"It's hard to tell," she sighed. "In the timeline he came from,  
I would assume you would now know him better than me. In my time, he was bound by honor and duty... usually. He seemed to have a growing sense of family - in a way he never did before. I guess being an orphan and all that makes sense. But it seemed his duty, or at least what he believed was his duty, was shifting to the more traditional honor of the family. Reading the files on Voyager, it seemed that sense just grew even more now that his name has been redeemed. We are his family. We are the only family he knows he in this place, in this time. Hopefully, that will work in our favor."

"What about Voyager, and his duty to the Federation?" Dax asked.

"That's the problem. He might just feel duty-bound to try to help them out as well. But if we can get him to see our way,  
to see we can help both Voyager and ourselves at the same time,  
it just might work." K'Ehleyr wiped her brow, then looked up as the now familiar presence approached.

"You two wouldn't be slacking on the job, now would you?" the now semi-omnipotent being mocked as he walked up behind the two women.

"Don't start, Q," K'Ehleyr warned. "We both know you have far more power than you are letting on. Why don't you just use some of that to find the information we need and get us out of here?"

"Doesn't work that way, and you know it," Q replied with a hint of dejectedness in his voice. While it was true he held far more power than dear Kathryn would ever guess, it seemed quite selective in its abilities. He could do a little of this and a little of that, but apparently not enough to get him the hell out of here. So he was resigned to work with these two alien women to find a solution to their little problem. At least he had enough juice to play with Voyager. Whatever would he do if he couldn't have his fun?

"Anyway," he sighed. "Would you two like an update on the progress of our ship of friends? I do believe they are about to have yet *another* meeting. They'll never get out of here if they just keep talking and don't ever actually do anything. Then again, that just works in our favor. Wanna listen in on what dear Kathryn and crew are planning? I also have the latest info from our Borg friends, as boring as that may be."

The two women just rolled their eyes, which he took as a positive sign. With a snap of his fingers, all the information of the three major ships involved in this little crisis was absorbed.

K'Ehleyr shook her head to clear it as she tried to make sense of this new information. After blinking a few times, she realized it might just be a lost cause. Finally, she looked up at her other two companions and asked the question on her mind. "What the hell?"

***********************************************************************

From: "patti keiper" Subject: [voyagerliveaction] Babe from the womb... Date: Tue, 22 Aug 2000 05:01:34 GMT

Troi settled back down with the others at the conferce table with the others. The odd and fleeting images that she had picked-up from Worf's mind about Dax and K'Ehalyar confused her. She had assumed that Worf's former wives and the Q were abord the flyer that Voyager was towing behind them. No one however had yet to check up on the wayward trio. Extending her mind Troi tried to touch the members of the delta flyer. Her doe brown eyes closed for a moment as she concentrated harder.  
Suddenly,Trio's eyes flew open and she sat up strait in her chair.

"Captin! I have some information that is of the utmost importance!" The near yell from the betaziod stop Janeway in mid-speach. "Q, Dax, and K'Ehalyar are not on the delta flyer! There is no one on board that ship!" Trio anounced to a conference table full of startled gasps. "Also, I have detected that a humanoid presenace from, I believe, Voyager and...something else? Are now on board the borg ship." Trio concentrated briefly once more. "They're being attacked, Captain!"

"What?" Janeway whispered.. "Counselor, which Borg ship? Locutus's Sphere or the Queen's Cube?"

She saw Troi indicate the Cube..on the monitor in front of all of them in the briefing room.

"The Delta Flier? Empty? Chakotay.. confirm that although I don't know how much good THAT 'll do knowing Q's propensity for disappearing acts with crew members in tow..." Janeway ordered,  
rising from her place at the table. She kicked herself mentally once again for having her attention so divided. She did a quick head count of the people around the room. She noticed that the Speaker was absent along with Spot....and... Molly.. ::Da*n!:: she thought,::Just what is happening here now...?::

She queried the computer =^= Computer, Scan the ship's complement and report any disparity..=^=

#Scan complete. Naomi Wildman is not on board. Her combadge and lifesign signals terminated at 0704.#

Then there was a bright flare and suddenly Janeway knew the Speaker was back. She didn't even have to probe deeply into ITS thoughts to know what happened. That clever little girl had pulled a fast one. She had tricked the Speaker into operating one of Voyager's transporters that had sent her to the Borg Cube. ::Speaker.. How could you..?:: Janeway told IT. ::Naomi is just a child..::

The 8472 shrugged apologetically and offered to have HOME translocate her back to Voyager the same way HOME did Dr. Bashir on Q's world during the cave-in rescue.

::No.:: the captain decided suddenly,::I don't want to be detected just yet, if we show ourselves to the Queen, Locutus may home in on the scent and we don't have a prayer against BOTH of their vessels...:: She turned to the room at large.. "Red alert!"

The lights in the room dimmed briefly and the status bar ringing the ceiling illuminated in its flashing red.

There was a comsignal from the bridge.. It was the night duty officer in charge.. =^=Bridge to Captain. I've noted your red alert. What's going on?=^=

Janeway tapped her combadge,=^=Lieutenant. One of our crewman has somehow managed to transport herself onto the Borg Cube. Keep Voyager hidden and prepare a team for an away mission to rescue her. Move as close as you can to the Cube but make sure we aren't detected..Stand by.=^=

The captain spoke again, moving to the door. "Everyone.. I'm calling this meeting off." She added for the benefit of the temporal crew who were new to Voyager.." One of our civilian crew, a little girl of about ten, is this Naomi Wildman who's gone missing.. I don't know how or why.. but she's now on the Borg Cube for reasons unknown.. I want us to come up with a plan of action that allows us to retrieve her without being detected by either Borg vessel.. Any ideas?"

Janeway waited for someone to reply. ::Any options would be a Godsend. Lords knows I can't think clearly when it comes to my "niece".::

------------------------------------------------------------------

Naomi pounded frantically on the door of the Delta Flier.. The "door" and the whole ship suddenly disappeared..

::It was a hologram!!:: Naomi thought with a shock. The lifesigns I got on my tricorder must have been "faked."::

Behind where the ship had been was an empty wall, leading nowhere. The little girl turned to face the Borg which she had distracted from herself and Molly with the tricorder "offering." It was still dissecting the tool piece by piece and scanning it with its eye implant.

It seemed totally oblivious to Naomi and Molly. Craftily, the child sank back into the shadows to hide, the hologram irish setter following suit... ::I hope the Queen doesn't find me.. I don't know how to get back home to Voyager..:: Naomi thought,  
scared out of her mind.::What have I done?::

Sensing her fear, Molly pressed nearer the child, protecting her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Turning, the Borg left. It was puzzled by the device in its hand and it notified the Queen herself..

::Let me see...:: the Queen sent. She saw the familiar lines of the tricorder and had one thought.. ::Voyager.::

Wheeling, the Borg Cube flung itself along the transporter trace,  
it now detected from an algorithm inside the tricorder device's database , left behind from Naomi's niave trick on the Speaker.

And found the Federation starship quickly..

----------------------------------------------------------------

=^=Janeway to the Bridge. We've been detected.=^= came the lieutenant from the bridge's command chair.

"On my way." the captain answered.

She made her way off the upper deck and said, "Hail her..." A com channel was opened to the Cube by Harry.

Janeway walked a few paces forward and said, (**See SOUND BITE)

(attachments) Image : Janeway looking up at incoming comm signal

*animated* gif : The red alert bar.

*animated* gif : A flashing lights Borg Cube..

Audio : J - Borg vessel. This is Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Starship Voyager.

****************************************************************************** From: "Fran Catrair" Subject: [voyagerliveaction] Complications Date: Tue, 22 Aug 2000 06:19:41 -0000

::Could things get any worse?:: B'Elanna mused. It just seemed that someone just didn't want them to get out of this mess. Whenever they were ready to start discussing the problem, something came up. Now, Naomi Wildman had somehow gotten herself onto the Borg vessel. Knowing how special the girl was to the Captain,  
she knew they need to act fast, and now that the Queen knew they were there; well...things just couldn't get any better.

Standing at her engineering station on the bridge, she glanced over at Tom. ::We really haven't been able to spend any time together since this whole carousel coordinate business started. I sure miss those back rubs. I miss...him.::

Shaking her head, she knew she needed to get back to business. "Captain? I propose a small rescue party. We go in and quickly find her. Counselor Troi should be a member of this party. I'm sure her betazoid powers would be of great use, and we could avoid using federation devices as much as possible. I would go along as well. Any other volunteers?" she asked, glancing around the room. ::Don't go acting the hero now, Tom. I need you to stay here.:: She couldn't explain it; she just felt that she had to go over there; and the sooner, the better.

*************************************************************

END WEEK TWENTY SIX RECAP

WEEK TWENTY SEVEN RECAP 08-24-2K []

******************************************************

From: patti keiper Date: Thu Aug 24, 2000 11:45am Subject: Forward: (From DS9 to the farthest Frontier....)

OOC- From : "Amelia" goldeengirl1n... VIA moderator.. previously sent to "Patti" pattik1h... on 08-23-2K 03:43:07 CST USA

BIC-

Damar sat in Quarks, in the newly reclaimed Terok Nor; and downed another glass of kanar. He was frantically trying to think of a way to get the minefield that was blocking the entrance to the wormhole down, to bring in Dominion reinforcements from the Gamma Quadrant.

He watched as the miserable little Ferengi rushed around his bar, trying to clear out the hordes of Jem'Hadar and serve customers at the same time. The Cardassian allowed himself a wry smile and turned back to his PADD. He was just starting to come up with an idea when Odo's voice shouted over to the Ferengi.

"QUARK!"

As Quark turned around in surprise, Damar snarled in frustration and got up off his bar stool, to make his way back to his quarters to concentrate. If he didn't figure out how to deactivate the minefield Gul Dukat would... well, that wasn't even worth thinking about.

Damar made his way out of Quarks, pushing all the Jem'Hadar out of the way; before entering the turbolift to return to his quarters. "Habitat ring; section 2b." he stated grimly, and the lift began its decent.

A few minutes later and the doors opened, revealing dimly lit corridors leading to his quarters. He walked down the corridor and stopped outside his room but he suddenly noticed something around the corner; something bright and swirly. He frowned at the sight; forgetting momentarily about the minefield and slowly walked towards the vortex pulling out his phaser as he did so. He suddenly stopped a few feet away from it and peered inside,  
as though expecting to see something. Damar made up his mind and fired though the swirly vortex, but it didn't seem to make a difference, it carried on swirling as though inviting him to step inside, but he wasn't that stupid. "Computer, identify energy readings, habitat ring section 2b."

The computer beeped an acknowledgement, and he waited for its response. Damar suddenly heard footsteps behind him and spun around, phaser still in hand. It was another Jem Hadar. ::I've seen enough of these to last me an entire lifetime:: Damar thought to himself as the Jem Hadar stopped in surprise at the sight of the vortex. "What is that?!" he asked wide eyed.

Damar shugged and was about to tell the Jem Hadar to clear off when the computer interrupted. #Energy readings in habitat ring,  
section 2b are unknown.#

Damar snarled at this statement and turned back to look at the wormhole, vortex or whatever it was. It seemed to be changing colour... what started off as white was now turning into a mixture of grey and white; not only that but it seemed to be PULLING them.

"Computer, erect level 1 forcefield around the energy reading." Damar stated, wondering why he didn't do that before.

#Unable to comply.# the computer responded.

"Why not?!" Damar snarled as the Jem Hadar began to edge away from the disturbance.

#Energy reading on habitat ring section 2b is interfering with all computer functions.#

It did appear to be so, the lights were starting to flicker and Damar could've sworn the temperature had gone down a few degrees. He watched the bright glow of the vortex turn from grey/white to an angry purple.

And that was the last thing he saw on Terok Nor; because the next thing he knew he was being pulled into the hole and suddenly falling onto a grey carpet with bright white walls either side of him and a black mark on the wall where his phaser had obviously struck the wall.

He gazed around open-mouthed, and looked back to see the Jem Hadar land on the floor next to him too. "Where are we?" he muttered and slowly got up, squinting because of the bright lights.

"It appears we are on Starfleet ship." the Jem Hadar said in reply. "Federation?" Damar answered; turning his phaser up to kill. "Well, we'll just have to find out won't we?" _________________________________________________________________

(attachment) Image : *animated* gif DS9 station rotating in space.

***************************************************************************

From: "patti keiper" Subject: [voyagerliveaction] Close call.... Date: Thu, 24 Aug 2000 21:47:25 GMT

Janeway saw the viewscreen in front of her flare into a nauseating green light that was horribly familiar. She did not ever wish to see its like again a year ago, and the old fear returned to claim her.

It was the Borg Queen. The one who almost assimilated her on the mission to retrieve Seven of Nine from her clutches.

The Queen appeared on the viewscreen but she was strangely silent.. just looking around Voyager's bridge calmly and eyeing everyone in the room.

::Odd.:: the captain thought, :: I wonder what she is up to?:: Then a young ensign said it all, "Captain! The Borg vessel is tapping into our main computer. They're routing our entire database into a download!""

"Override. Kill the exterior carrier manifold if you have to. Cut her off!" Janeway ordered.

There was a scramble of officers for the console station access panels, Harry, Tuvok, Spock, Seven and others, all trying desperately to end the data transfer.. Suddenly, the bridge went dark. The Queen's image on the viewscreen suddenly blacked out; her half smile and visage disappeared. The bridge crew were thrown into absolute silence and darkness.

"uh,, I got it captain,.. " Came the young ensign's voice. I had to cut main power to the bridge.. " came his quiet voice out of the pitch blackness. "But all telemetry off ship has been terminated."

"Good work, ensign," Janeway congratulated. "Emergency lights."

Eerie red illumination took the place of the white overheads in the ceiling dome of the bridge and soon, everyone could see.

Janeway glanced over to Chakotay, looking like she'd just avoided a disaster. ::It's bad enough we've been located. It's even worse to be stripped of computer information like a sheep being skinned. I don't care to repeat that mistake...:: "How much data did she get away with..?" the captain asked.

Boothby glimmered onto the main viewer using his priority moded linkups. "She got precisely nothing, Captain Janeway. I fed her pap! She got some history lessons from the educational databases and the menu library from the mess but that's about it..."

Janeway slumped in her chair. "Thank god.. I'm not even going to manage to ask you how you did that.."

Boothby's holoface grinned broadly.. and he chided, "Just be grateful you activated me, Captain. And don't worry about the Borg seeing Voyager too well in the future.. I blinded her sensors just as badly as ours is now.. Head 214 Mark 8 and you'll be headed away from her and into a concealing nebula.."

"Do it." Janeway ordered the helm officer. "But keep us within transporter range. We still have a rescue mission to mount after the Wildman child."

Slowly, blindly, Voyager backed away from the Queen's vessel back into hiding. The cloud's energy traces obliterated all signs of Voyager's engine emission trail utterly. There would be no pursuit.

Janeway turned to face B'Elanna . "I like your reasoning for choosing the counselor to go on this away detail. But we're going to have to ask her personally. She's not a member of this crew and I have no authority over her.. "

=^= Janeway to Counselor Deanna Troi.. Report to the bridge. I've a rescue mission I'd like you to consider attending. Janeway out.=^=

The Klingon engineer nodded at the captain and returned to her station trying to repair the helm station wiring the ensign had ripped free ending the Borg computer tap.

Janeway turned to face Kirk and Spock, "Gentleman. If there's ever a time for improvisation and decision making against overwhelming odds, I'd say we've reached that scenario... I'd value your input if I may.. What do you think is going on here with the Borg and Q and this Carousel Coordinate Trap?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

(attachment) Image : Janeway and Paris listen to Boothby speak from the main viewer.

**************************************************************

From: "patti keiper" Subject: Her Moment to Shine.... Date: Sat, 26 Aug 2000 16:11:12 GMT

Janeway waited for the Enterprise captain and his first officer to make their way from the upper deck to hers and Chakotay's sides.

She felt off balance and a little apprehensive.. That Borg Queen had insinuated her silent computer tap right through Voyager's shields like a hot knife through warm butter. Kathryn had to think a bit just how that was possible. Then slowly, with numbing dread, she had her answer.

Janeway herself was to blame. ::All Borg are linked together in the Collective, being of one mind. Granted Locutus and the Queen are on opposite sides of the preverbial fence but they still share the same node processors. Information learned by any one Borg is still shared by the entire Collective subconsciously.::

Janeway turned to Chakotay and murmured, "I know where I went wrong on this one, Chakotay." Janeway frowned. "Remember when I gave the Intended a datapadd of tactical information of how Voyager defeated the Borg in past encounters when she agreed to ally with us in orbit over Q's World? The Intendant had transferred that data about our ship's system configurations from those Borg victories into HER ship's database. And then Locutus assimilated the Intendant's ship and crew.." She threw up her hands in her lap in frustration, " He and now, the Queen, know how we won those Borg engagements. They know our shield modifications, evasion strategies, weapon's strength.." Her hand crept to her dry mouth. "We're going to have to come up with new solutions just to survive here. How are we going to accomplish that if the Borg Cube and Sphere know what we're thinking and how our starship is going to react?"

The first officer met Janeway's eyes, daunted.

"Come up with an alternate, Captain Janeway." Boothby piped up from his place on the main viewer. "You have a sharp crew,  
innovative and bright, with the potential added benefit of new input from these temporal refugees here, like Kirk and Spock and the others. Use them. Pick their brains. Put some in charge of some departments if you have to. Their original thinking just might make all the difference in the world... and you've an added ace up your sleeve.." Bootby pointed. "You have the resources and support of one of the only race the Borg fear,  
Species 8472 in the Speaker. Now you can't tell me that the Collective knows all the technological secrets of THAT ship now can you?"

Janeway regarded the Boothby image and started to smile. ::Maybe he's right. We're not sunk yet. Time to slip the mold. Creative thinking, huh.? All right....:: She stood, moving to the aft stations, the blood red illumination of the emergency lighting making her face cast a devilish appearance, complete with a conniving, calculated half smile.

The captain regarded Torres. "B'Elanna. I've a task for you. I'm putting you in charge for a while..." she grinned. "If I do that, your unique view of Voyager will enable you to come up with options I don't see myself." she smiled wryly.

Janeway guaged Torres's reactions carefully before she added,  
"Only not here on the bridge.. in the holodeck..."

She emphasized with a gesture, downdeck. "Create a holoprogram of our exact situation here, the ship's current condition, crew complement, and energy output, and run simulations there with yourself in command.." At B'Elanna's startled look, she added,  
"I can't use Chakotay's command style and solutions because he's helped me in the past and that was reflected in the information that was on the Intendant's data padd. So I'm looking to you for fresh angles. I can't use Tuvok, he's been with me too long. And Seven," Janeway threw up her hands, "She's cut from the same Borg cloth they are out there. So, I'm depending on your irrascible personality to bail us out."

The half Klingon frowned, ::Great.. I studied to be an officer once at the academy. Now I get to BE one.::

Boothby added, "Torres. I know you have command ability. Captain Janeway is right in doing this. You do this kind of thing every day down in engineering, delegating tasks, creating global problem solving techniques to get that extra two percent of engine efficiency.." the white haired man's forehead wrinkled in derision, " I've personally, seen you pull diamonds out of a dung heap.. saving Voyager just in the nick of time."

B'Elanna said one word, "But..."

Boothby pounced, "Don't get sassy with me, young lady. Your captain is giving you a direct order." His face softened. "It's only a holodeck scenario.. not the real thing. How bad can that be? Just think,.. you can run simulations of how we're going to get inside that Cube to rescue Naomi Wildman while you're at it. Just choose the away team you have planned to go with you on that mission to be your "crew" on the holobridge. Then you'll see how to go.."

Janeway leaned forward, close, and whispered into Torres's ear,  
"I've got egg on my face, B'Elanna. I'm feeling pretty stupid here. I practically handed over Voyager's schematics to the Borg.."

B'Elanna choked down a bark of laughter. ::That was pretty stupid. But.....:: she nodded in acceptance of the whole idea.

Janeway grasped her shoulder warmly, "Get on it, then. Chakotay and I will be available on the commline if an option presents itself in your scenarios."

B'Elanna watched the captain go back down to the lower deck and her command chair and she sighed. ::More stimulating than a cup of Raktajino..::

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- (attachments) Image : J and B in closeup.

*animated* gif : The hologrid with a DNA strand appearing in it.

*animated* gif : The red alert view screen tracer lights bar.

********************************************************************

From: "Cassidy Meyers" Subject: [voyagerliveaction] What matters most... Date: Sat, 26 Aug 2000 22:19:17 SCT

Guinan calmly watched the Voyager crew pull themselves back together following the thwarted Borg computer tap. ::Efficient crew here. I like it.:: the hostess thought.::Now if only the enemy weren't so likeminded.:: she thought seriously.

She saw the engineer, the Klingon, restore normal lights and listen carefully to something Janeway told her.

The Speaker made ITS way over to Guinan and handed her Spot so IT could "mindspeak" with her. ::I's sees the Leaderwoman fears for Home. Whys?::

Guinan reformed her thoughts in the new link with the 8472. ::It's her place to worry about her people and her vessel. That is what a starship captain does.. Much like you worry about your living ship, HOME. Janeway feels responsible for all the lives on board her ship and you can't say that being in the Coordinate locked in with Q and Borg has made it any easier for her.::

The Speaker shifted ITS weight on its feets. ::I's musts fixes the harm for the "Janeway" in the now. Otherminds scents as stressed for the "Naomi mind".::

Guinan folded her hands within her cowl.::Yes. That's true.:: She waited for the 8472 to make ITS decision without pushing.

::I's must brings the Child-One to Home. I's is the one who lets its escape in the what was..:: The Speaker admitted. ::You are teacher, yess?:: IT asked of the hostess.

Guinan sighed in relief.::Yes. I am.:: She was relieved that the Speaker needed no prodding into what she was planning to do herself all along.

The Speaker shrugged a non-shoulder ::I's looks to yous for waytogo in the mind. Nows I's asks yous for waytogo on the trail path. My heartfelts pain for the child.::

Guinan glanced up at the ceiling and tears fill her eyes.::So do I.:: Then her resolve hardened and she gestured to the Speaker to follow her, creating an excuse at large to the command crew. "Captain Janeway. I'd like to examine the tactical data and explain things to the Speaker in your ready room if I may. I don't wish to disturb you all out here."

Janeway looked up from her conference with Chakotay and murmured,  
"Hmm? Oh,.." and she nodded yes before she returned to her data.

Guinan and the 8472 went off the bridge.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

The Speaker made a minor adjustment in the mindlink IT had with the Voyager crew. It "silenced" Spot's relay with them. They would feel the presence of the Speaker and Guinan but would not be able to make out their exact thoughts and intent and,  
most importantly, the cat would not raise the alarm.

Then IT called forth HOME's portal. HOME sounded and opened the dimensional door for ITS parent. The living ship poured out warmth and love for ITS pilot and the Guinan teacher in waves. Carefully, Guinan and the 8472 left Voyager, slipping into the belly of HOME, the living ship of the Speaker.

::Nows we's go, teacherMind?:: The Speaker asked her. ::Knows that I's takes us on a oneway path only. We's go's IN but any OUTpath is blocked by the Souless Ones technology.. Is's "automatic"? as the Voyagerpeoples would say's...::

::Yes, Speaker. I know that.:: Guinan said quickly. ::Translocate us to the Borg Cube. We must find the Child-mind, Naomi, ourselves and protect her until our help arrives. Take us to the sleeping place. We won't matter much there.::

Guinan swallowed her own hate for the Borg, remembering how her race almost shared the same fate as the now extinct Learned Ones. She had to be strong, now, as she had been then, when she first fled the wave of Borg took her people's world six hundred years before.

The dimensional portal flared into being once more and Guinan and the Speaker disappeared inside of it briefly. When they emerged, they were inside a silvery black and green embodiment of h*ll.

The Borg drones all around them trembled reflexively at the appearance of bright light but soon settled back into their Borg regen alcoves when it had faded, their alarm non existent.

::I's am guarding alls, Teachermind. My's teeths bites these SoulessOnes instantly if theys attacks in the now.:: ITS tail lashed, thumping the narrow walls of the Borg Cube.

::Easy, my friend.:: the hostess cautioned.::Just use that exquisite nose of yours and find her, o.k.? I don't like being exposed like this any more than we have to.::

The Speaker had no fear of the Borg around him but his teacher's own made it quiet down physically. ::I's go's. The Naomi-mind scents on that waypath.::

And IT moved off deep into the bowels of the Queen's Cube with the hostess following close behind.

Only the fact that neither the Speaker nor Guinan wore technology of any kind kept them safe. The scout drones found no machinery on them to draw their attentions to the newcomers so they let them pass unimpeded.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Soon, the 8472 found the place where the scent was strongest. ::Heres. The Naomi peoples is heres.::

Guinan shoved ahead of the Speaker reaching into a dark niche in the wall. She drew out a limp Naomi, cradling her in her lap, carefully examining the little girl's condition. ::She's fine. Only exhausted and sleeping.::

The holodog Molly's holoemitter chip was clutched tightly in one of Naomi's hands and the dog herself was deactivated. The chip was encased in plasticine, torn from a nearby crate. Plasticine was impermeable to Borg scans. "Smart girl." Guinan smiled. "So that's how you avoided being captured all this time."

The Speaker withdrew to guard their position.::I waits for the Voyagerpeoples in the now.:: ::You do that.:: Guinan thought uneasily. ::Meanwhile, let's just keep hiding quietly, shall we?:: Her stress was only slightly eased by her finding Naomi alive and well.

The hostess held Naomi close and the tiny girl sighed just once in her sleep, relaxing, knowing instinctively that somehow, she was no longer alone.

---------------------------------------------------------------- (attachments) Music (MIDI file) : Suspenseful electronic music from the Sega Genesis Game ECCO II-Tides of Time Level- Lunar Bay..

Image : The endless grid inside of the Queen's Borg Cube.

Image : A serious Guinan in closeup wearing blue.

************************************************************** From: "Fran Catrair" Subject: [voyagerliveaction] Like Moths to a Flame Date: Sun, 27 Aug 2000 04:28:28 GMT

B'Elanna studied the Captain. ::Wow, things have sure changed.:: she mused. She remembered first coming aboard Voyager. The Starfleet and Maquis crews had been thrown together, with the goal of finding a way back home. She had never trusted Starfleet. She didn't trust Janeway. But she had seen how Janeway cared for everyone on the ship, it didn't matter if they were Starfleet or Maquis; they had become a family. Now, she couldn't imagine serving under anyone else, except for Chakotay.

She shifted her gaze to the helm and regarded Tom Paris. She would never have imagined falling for him. Never could have imagined anything that had happened over the past few years. She had been dedicated to her ideals. But she had been running. Running from her heritage and running from her heart. She hadn't allowed herself to feel for anyone. What a difference fate makes. Tom returned her gaze and smiled in encouragement. She smiled back. ::Okay, here goes::

Taking a deep breath, B'Elanna turned to Seven. "I know your history with the Borg, Seven. But your expertise in this matter would be an asset."

Next she shifted her gaze to Harry Kim. "Your assistance would also be appreciated, Harry."

Lastly, she remembered something. Turning around, she found the ensign she had dressed down earlier. She remembered he had been a helm officer. "You will round out the party nicely, ensign. Let's go, and I promise I won't bite." She smiled as he chuckled nervously, joining the laughter of the others on the bridge.

Making their way to the turbolift, she stopped in front of the Captain and Chakotay. "I promise to do my best for both of you." She looked at Chakotay, who smiled back at her and nodded.

Turning to the Captain, she stared at her, conveying her next statement with her eyes as well. "And, we will get Naomi back for you. You have my word."

Janeway held the gaze and nodded.

Torres returned it with a grim smile and left the bridge with the others.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

The four crew members entered the holodeck to take their respective stations on the simulated bridge. Torres stepped down, but stopped when reaching the captain's chair. She just stared at it. Finally,  
she walked over to the engineering station.

Harry looked at her. "Your place is down there, B'Elanna." he smiled and pointed at the chair.

"I can't do it, Harry. It just doesn't feel...right, you know?"

Harry nodded in understanding. "I understand how you feel, B'Elanna,  
but the Captain put you in charge. She has every faith in you. I'm sure it won't bother her if you sat in her chair."

"That's not funny, Harry. It's not her chair." B'Elanna fumed.

"Exactly, so sit down." Harry replied and looked back down at his work.

B'Elanna realized Harry had her. She noticed everyone at their respective stations, running their projections on the problem. She frowned. ::Why can't I concentrate? Is this how Janeway feels, being in charge?:: She mused. ::I wanted Counselor Troi along, but I have no right to volunteer her for this, as well as the others here. So many lives are involved in this. We just HAVE to succeed!:: "Excuse me...pardon me!" she heard. Glancing down, she noticed Boothby on the screen. She switched his input onto the main viewer. "Thank you, missy. You know, if you want to be in command someday, you HAVE to pay attention!"

Torres silently fumed at him. "All right, all right." he continued,  
"Now, we all know the situation, don't we? We are stuck in the middle of the delta quadrant, with Borg who like to assimilate technology like a sponge soaks up water. Maybe we're going about this all wrong. Maybe we shouldn't try to improve the technology. Maybe we should use what we already know!" B'Elanna stared at him. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"Look, if you all went over there with used technology, they probably wouldn't even notice you; energy signatures attract them like moths to a flame."

B'Elanna thought about this. She had a wild idea enter her head. She knew it was radical, but she thought it just might work.

Hitting her comm badge, she decided to go with her proposal. She knew she would be announcing this to her team as well. "Seven,  
Harry, Ensign...hold up for a minute."

=^=Torres to Captain Janeway. I have an idea. I propose going over there to get Naomi, but WITHOUT weapons or ANY signs of Starfleet technology on us.=^=

"What?" Harry said. "That would be a suicide mission!"

"Well, not exactly, Harry. We could beam over to a certain point on the vessel. Give us a certain amount of time to find the child, then go back to those coordinates and Voyager would beam us out after the time frame." she said.

"But what if we don't have her by then?" Harry asked.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to be sure we have found her,  
won't we?" she answered.

-------------------------------------------------------------- (attachment) Image : B'Elanna closeup

*********************************************************************

END WEEK TWENTY SEVEN RECAP 08-28-2K {}

WEEK TWENTY EIGHT RECAP 08-28-2K []

*********************************************** From : TANDEM (5-way) post BETWEEN "amiee fielder"  
, "patti keiper" , and 'fran catrair'  
VIA Hotmail messenger service **linked remotely with** "cassidy meyers" and "clairissa fox"  
VIA NETMEETING 3.0 with Hotmail MSN messenger

Subject: Counter .....Cube Date: Sun, 27 Aug 2000 09:28:28 GMT

"We could beam over to a certain point on the vessel. Give us a certain amount of time to find the child, then go back to those coordinates and Voyager would beam us out after the time frame." Torres shared with all on the holodeck's mock bridge.

"But what if we don't have her by then?" Harry asked.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to be sure we have found her,  
won't we?" (B'ELanna stated simply).

Janeway saw the indicator light showing that B'Elanna had activated the secondary holoprogram of Voyager's command mode scenario.. ::I hope this works. I hate feeling like my thumbs are tied.::

It was just a minute later when she received an electronic hail from B'Elanna. =^= This is Janeway.. B'Elanna, what's up?=^=

=^=.....Seven, do you concur with this?=^= The captain heard Torres say through an open channel from the hologrid.

From her holostation, Seven looked at B'elanna, amazed by what she was suggesting. ::Us?:: she considered in her mind,::Go over to the cube? With the Queen? She has her moments but... ::

"That is acceptable" Seven agreed finally after weighing all considerations.

Back on the bridge, Janeway thought for a moment her return connection had been lost to her two officers.

Spot jumped into Janeway's lap sensing her distress, Meowing... =^=B'Elanna, do you read me?=^= she insisted once more.

=^= Yes,...Captain, I hear you. I think this is the best way. We really don't have time to come up with something elaborate here. We need to go over there now, get Naomi and then just get out. I'm willing to go alone, if necessary=^= she offered.

Janeway said,=^=Don't get too hasty, Torres. You'll need backup. I urge you to take Seven along. At least, her physical strength is on a par with yours if you should find yourselves in an armed conflict..=^= Tuvok nodded, and she found herself catching Chakotay's agreeing gaze.

=^= Captain, I do not think.....=^= Seven started.

=^= Don't argue with me, Seven.. This is a Borg Cube we're talking about. Just don't forget how badly the Queen wants to recover you into the Borg mind. Be warned right now about that.=^= interrupted the captain.

B'Elanna relented. =^= All right, Captain. She'll come. Are you up for this, Seven? I know how much Naomi means to you as well. Just know we need to be focused here.=^=

Harry began to protest. "This is crazy! The two of you alone against them? Let me go along to cover you!"

B'Elanna looked at him. "No, Harry...the Captain is right. We need the fewest numbers possible in there to be the most effective."

The ensign threw up his hands in surrender, and left their side passively.

Seven gave a half a glance to Belana and with a heavy sigh turned away, "Computer, exit."

#Beep# came the reply from the computer system.

As a section of wall dissolved into a solid doorway, Seven stalked out into the passageway.

B'Elanna looked at the exit. "Great, this is going to be an interesting away mission!" she muttered, following the path Seven had taken.

Seven wondered which transporter room they would be using.. and she waited for Torres to catch up, she was in no hurry to complete this mission.

The engineer tapped her badge once more. =^= Captain, meet us in Transporter Room 2...so we can finalize the details =^= B'Elanna offered.

=^= I trust your judgement, Lt., Carry on.=^= the captain replied.

On the bridge, Janeway was getting antsy.. Delegating command of an away mission was never easy. She glanced around herself seeing the relative inactivity surrounding the bridge stations. ::Hmmm. That's strange.:: They were still gone. It had been about an hour since Guinan and the 8472 had departed into the ready room. The captain widened her link with the Speaker.. No answer.

=^=Janeway to Transporter Room Two. Belay that beam out. B'Elanna hang on.. We have a problem here.=^=

=^= Acknowledged=^= the engineer answered.

The captain got up and said, "Chakotay take the conn. Something's not right here."

She went to the ready room and entered. The room was empty! She tapped her combadge. =^=Janeway to all hands. Try and locate Guinan and the Speaker. They've gone unaccounted for.=^= She reentered the bridge to see everyone rising to their feet in alarm at her discovery. =^=Janeway to the computer. Run a trace on Species 8472. Triangulate a position on those lifesigns..=^=

#Working. There are no lifesigns to those specifications on Voyager. #

=^=Da*n!=^= the captain swore.. =^=B'Elanna, did you hear that?=^=

=^= Yes I did, Captain! You don't think they're on the borg vessel as well do you? Question is, which one?=^= The captain rose to see the viewscreen, "Excuse me for a moment, Boothby. We need your airspace.. Activate tactical on the main viewer."

Boothby's visage was exchanged for a map showing Voyager's position relative to the Borg Cube and the Borg Sphere.. Janeway spoke up, =^=We're way out of transporter range for the Sphere. My guess is that the Speaker is on the Cube.=^=

B'Elanna was angry. "Great! So we have 2 more to rescue! Why are these civilians just going off on their own like this? " Seven of Nine barely glanced at Torres as they piled into the turbolift on their way to transporter room two, "Perhaps, they do not feel as obligated as we do to follow starfleet protocol." :: If I did not feel so obligated to the captain I would not follow them either:: she thought privately.

"This has nothing to do with Starfleet protocol, Seven! We're all in this together! We don't need people to go off on their own like this!" B'Elanna fumed.

Janeway flung an irritated hand to her forehead,=^=Your passion is admirable, B'Elanna but now is NOT the time for it.=^=

"I'm sorry Captain. This just makes things alot more complicated. Guess we're all kind of edgy, huh?" the Klingon admitted.

=^=Ladies, please. Stay focused here. We can't afford to let emotions rule the day. Good luck.=^= Janeway wished them.

"So, ..." B'Elanna guessed, "Give us an hour to find them, then a beam back from landing coordinates?"

=^=Sooner than that would be advantageous don't you agree?=^= the captain ventured, =^=I don't think the Queen's going to like us crashing her party..=^= Janeway quipped. Unconsciously,  
she started pacing..

"Got it." The two away team members said in tandem.

It was moments later and a sparkle of transporter activity broke the smooth caphony of the drones milling within the Queen's Cube as the away team set down.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, on the borg cube...

Deep in her royal chamber, the Queen was deep in thought. She had seen Voyager, even come close to making a computer link,  
but something had stopped her then. Now,...:: What?::

There was a change on board.

The Queen's head jerked as she received the signals from her drones. Someone new was here, "A borg proximity signal has been detected. Unimatrix 001 tertiary adjunct 7 of 9." the drones reported. "SEVEN!" the Queen nearly shouted. "At last, she has come home."

She moved through the "throne room" and knew then by the nature of Starfleet weaknesses, that she had at least one more Voyager crew member on her ship. She sent drones to find them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Guinan looked up, some deep instinct warning her that something moved around her.. The Borg drones were awakening by her hiding place,.. gently, she awakened Naomi, putting a hand over her mouth to keep her quiet.

The little girl was deep in thought. ::I woke up and the pretty lady was ther with me, i wasnt so scared sinc i wasnt alone any more.::

Guinan studied the drones nearest her.. Their eyes were watching her.::The Queen.:: "She knows we're here."

The hostess and the Speaker arose to their feet, keeping the small child in between them. All around them, drones were speaking,  
...."A borg proximity signal has been detected. Unimatrix 001 tertiary adjunct 7 of 9." She said simply, " The away team has failed. The Queen knows we're here.." l'm scared!" Naomi shouted. ::I didn't want the robots to get me. I wanted to know for me,  
is 7 here?::

--------------------------------------------------------------

Upon materialization, B'Elanna immediately took a defensive stance. She sensed something wasn't right. So much for being undetected. "Let's just get them and get out of here. Now!" she urged.

"How perceptive.." Seven spat as she raced towards the nearest junction, "If I know Naomi, I should be able to locate her with relative ease." B'Elanna just glared at her retreating form. "I need to re-consider taking you on another mission, Seven." she muttered, as she took off after her.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Guinan took the child up into her arms to be able to run faster toward the exterior of the Borg ship. Their cover was blown so she wasted no time leading the 8472 behind her through the twisted maze of tunnels and conduits. "no! no! we gotta wait here for 7!" Naomi yelled. I pushed out of the ladys arms and stood still. "7 knos wher I am! Im not going anywher.."

"Naomi... these are bad people here. They want nothing more than to assimilate us. That means that they don't know how to play very nice...Come on!" The hostess dragged Naomi by the arm to a large passage way. But Naomi bit her hand..

"Oww!" the hostess shouted and she let the child go.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Nearby, Seven was thinking to herself :: If I were a 10 year old child, where would I hide?:: She stormed past the reactivating drones as they were coming alive in their individual alcoves. This was an all too familiar sight.

The one thing she knew, she must NOT encounter the Queen. If they ran into her, they all could be lost. As she continued to run, B'Elanna shuddered. ::I keep forgetting how much this kind of place gives me the creeps:: She knew she had to be careful,  
for Seven's sake as well. ::I sure hope Seven knows where she's going::

----------------------------------------------------------------

The Queen "watched" with amusement as the Voyager misfits tried to form some sort of escape plan. "Resistance is Futile.."

She directed her minions to cut off all routes to Seven and her companion. They had no where else to go, but right into her lair.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Guinan sucked on her bloody hand and curbed her response to chide the little girl. ::She's just frightened. ::

Suddenly the way ahead was clear of drones and it sloped into a high nexus chamber. It was glowing green and brown in sickening pulses.. :: uh oh.:: she thought with alarm.

Guinan heard a scream from next to her and she found herself staring at Naomi's frightened face and pointing finger.. "Aaaahhh! Whats that?" the little girl whimpered.

Guinan skidded to a halt. "My. my my. I do believe we've hit the end of the trail..."

----------------------------------------------------------------

B'Elanna was growing uneasy. And she sidled past yet another set of watching Borg drones.::We're being directed:: she thought. "They're leading us into a trap...go THROUGH them if you have to!" Seven stopped dead in her tracks a second later and turned to face B'elana, "We must turn back, we are being led straight to the Queen's chambers"

"Fine." she responded. "Where do you suggest we go, then?"

As they turned around and started running, B'Elanna saw two Borg coming up the corridor to them. She stretched her arms. "Great, I'm up for a workout." She started for the nearest Borg..

Seven was ready for this, physically anyway, mentally she was not sure. She watched as Belana reached out and body slammed her drone into the ground, with a very satisfying thud and a grin on her face.

B'Elanna smiled. Oh how she loved her Klingon side in times like this. Blood racing; adrenalin pumping. "You got the next guy?" she asked as she continued on down the corridor. She knew that Seven lacked interpersonal skills, but didn't doubt her defensive capabilities.

Seven extended her left arm and wrapped her implanted hand around the nearest borg neck. Using all her strength, she managed to lift him up and hold him against the wall, and squeezed the life out of him. "Resistance is NOT Futile!" she spat.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------.

The Queen glanced at the young girl and older woman who had come stumbling into her annex. She did not feel they were worth her attention at the moment. She had bigger fish to fry. "Detain these for now, but do not let Seven of Nine escape." she ordered her nearest drone.

Naomi's mind raced. ::I saw the robot reach for me and I got out the hollow dog.:: Molly rored and attackd the robots. "Sickim molly! Bite them!"

The Queen looked up at the holographic animal lunging at her torso, she reacted.........wriggling herself out of the way.. The Speaker was nearest Guinan and Naomi. ITwas flailing furiously with tooth and claw with all of ITS feets and IT did heavy damage all around. Then something odd happened. ::What's this, this is?::

A familiar shadow fell on them all.

The Speaker keened a great cry, seeing his next opponent. It was an 8472, laced with Borg implants.. Guinan fell to her knees as she felt her student lock into trance shock. ::No.::

Naomi jolted in fear. I saw the lady in the hat fall down. The purple monster was sad. ::What happend?:: I didnt kno what to do. "Molly! Molly! Get that Queen!"

The Queen laughd to herself as she watched the young 8472 come face to face with one of its own. "Yes, little one, we have done the impossible, we have conqured the unconquerable.."

The Speaker reflexively and suddenly closed off ITS link with all the minds in ITS range, including the tenuous link to Voyager.

--------------------------------------------------------------

On the bridge, Janeway felt a terrible void fill where IT had been. She thought.....

::Uh. What was that?:: The captain rose and told Chakotay. "Weapons on line. Something has gone terribly wrong over there. I've just lost the Speaker."

Voyager put up her shields and her weapons port glowed with energy. She was a dot against the bulk of the Borg Cube. The tiny vessel turned to face the behemoth nose forward. ::Come and play.:: Janeway thought to the Queen.

------------------------------------------------------------

A little further down the corridor, B'Elanna paused to catch her breath. ::Now we KNOW the queen wants us to go end up in her chamber. That's probably where our missing people are. We just need to devise a plan to break through their defenses and get everyone back. Time is running out!::

Seven watched Belana racing up the corridor ahead of her :: She does have stamina :: As she raced along, she knew she would have to deal with her only fear, directly, the form of the borg Queen. "Lt. Torres the chamber lies just ahead, use caution."

B'Elanna slowed down, taking in the area ahead. She noticed many Borg in the chamber. ::Just great!:: She thought. She heard the commotion of the others fighting the Borg in the chamber. ::Ah, a distraction!:: "This might be just what we need, Seven. How do you suggest we proceed?"

"With care." she replied.

B'Elanna glanced at her, exasperated. ::I just love talking to her sometimes!:: "Guess we should just use the direct approach then." She began slowly advancing forward.

They were suddenly there. B'Elanna shot into the Queen's chamber just as Guinan and Naomi and the 8472 did. Seven was right behind,  
and she stopped when faced with the image of a ghastly white 8472, thoroughly borgified. :: Thats impossible, we were never able to assimilate species 8472::

B'Elanna took in the scene, barely blinking. Spotting the girl,  
she called out, "Naomi! Everyone! We can't fight them all! Let's just get out of here!" Guinan shouted, "We can't! The Speaker is catatonic. We won't be able to wake him!"

"Lets go! lets go! She'll get us!" Naomi cried.

Seven stepped sideways blocking the path out. " It is useless to try and run, she has the passageways blocked all the way to the outer hull, we must stand and fight."

B'Elanna whirled around. "Are you crazy? There's no way we can fight this whole cube! We just need to get to the coordinates and back to Voyager!"

"Chicken!" Naomi shouted at the Queen as Molly lunged at her yet again.

The queen turned and gave the sprawled animal a look of disgust,  
and shifted her weight on her hands on her guide bars. ::The dog has missed its target and is now stunned.:: she observed.:: Inefficient programming.::

She waited as her heavy machinery lowered her into her body. "Seven of Nine, how nice to see you again." she said once she felt the torso hooks bite deep into her skin at the end of her transformation.

She took a step forward and pinned Molly underneath her boot clad foot. The dog, so programmed to, yelped in surprise.

Naomi screamed, "Stop it!"

---------------------------------------------------------------

On the bridge, Janeway's instinct began to boil over into the red zone.. "Tuvok,.. fire a warning shot across their bow and then into it. I want divided attention here. Target the Cube's lighting array. I want cover for the away team. Now! Do it! " the captain shouted. "I want to see pitch black inside every node. Fire!"

Orange spheres of fire lanced out of Voyager and finally struck.

Janeway saw the flickering power grid over on the screen . ::Well,  
what do you know.. It worked! B'Elanna , get the lead out.:: she wished fervently. ::I can't do anything more.::

---------------------------------------------------------------

B'Elanna noticed the flickering of the lights, then blackness. "Now!" she screamed. "Let's move!" She ran forward and picked up the Speaker in a fireman's carry. Guinan, Naomi and Torres shot out of the chamber in a hurry. The Queen was startled at the sudden blackness, and heard the sounds of her prisoners racing away. She used her thoughts to direct her drones to fix the power problem. It corrected itself in moments.

As the lights came up again, the Mistress of the Drones looked at where her prey had been. All were gone,.. except Seven of Nine. Seven looked up at the queen, "You have me. Let the others go."

The Queen regarded Seven with an icy stare, "Your precious Janeway isn't here to save you this time."

The Queen smiled.

Seven shuddered inside as she realized Janeway couldn't help her, ::Voyager has no idea what is happening over here, the only way I can survive is to think like her. ::

---------------------------------------------------------

Guinan helped B'Elanna support the Speaker's weight between them. They had come some distance away from the Nexus chamber when the eerie glow of normal power distribution returned overhead. It was then the four of them knew something was wrong.

Seven was no longer with them. "Where is she?" Guinan breathed.

The Speaker grimaced, shaking awake and IT mindspeaked, ::I's feels her..She wills become them..in the soon to be, Otherminds.. She will be a Souless One..::

B'Elanna thought it was unusual that there was no pursuit. Then she had a realization of the true nature of the 8472's words. He hadn't been mumbling incoherently after all. "Seven! She wants Seven! This is what all of this has been about!" The hologram Delta Flier Naomi had homed in upon, the driving they now had suffered while being pushed into the Queen's chambers,.. all had one purpose. B'Elanna figured it out, "She knew she had to go back for Seven someday., If for anything, just for the knowledge Seven had of Voyager systems."

B'Elanna gently eased the Speaker down. Turning to her companions,  
she said, "I'm going back for Seven!"

"no! no! I dont want 7 to be a robot! Im going with you!" Naomi yelled.

B'Elanna lowered herself to one knee. "I'll do everything I can to make sure she doesn't bcome a robot again. Don't worry. But I need you to stay with Guinan, ok?"

Naomi studied the Klingon woman's face carefully and then thought,  
::I knew the engneer wuld do everythng to help my friend.:: I hugged her hard.

Returning the child's hug, B'Elanna smiled. "I'll be right back." she said and took off back down the corridor.

Guinan did not cheapen the Seven's or the Engineer's sacrifice.. she made the outer hull plating walls in record time with the Speaker and Naomi in tow with no further encounters with searching Borg. "Speaker, now! Reach the captain or HOME. I don't care. Just get us out of here." she told IT.

::I's trys in the now.:: IT said.

Hovering outside, the living ship "heard" and reached with cloying energies, pulling the three castaways free of the Cube.

Seven and the holodog were now left truly alone with the Queen.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Upon returning to the chamber, B'Elanna realized the other drones had disappeared. It was only Seven and the Queen she saw in a face off. ::What is Seven doing? She's compromising the mission! I knew she wouldn't adapt!::

Torres decided to ignore the Queen for now. "Seven," she badgered,  
"What are you doing? Are you suicidal?" She ran and grabbed Seven's arm.. which Seven promptly shrugged off. "Let's get out of here! You can play with your Queen friend some other time." B'Elanna concluded angrily.

She was becoming frustrated, and she knew it was affecting her judgment.

Molly disappeared, its tortured simulation of pain having run its course to sickening completion. The holodog left its emitter to clatter to the floor plating.

B'Elana knew how important it was to get out of there as soon as possible. Naomi's recovery had been accomplished. She had carried a definite feeling for several minutes now that she and Seven were the only ones left on the Cube.

Ignoring Belana, Seven kept her eyes on the Queen, lost in an internal mental battle.

The Queen's laugh echoed around the annex musically, "Seven,  
who's your little friend? Does she want to join you in the Collective Mind?" B'Elanna sighed, ::I don't believe I'm doing this twice in one day:: She had had enough of these mind games.

Walking over, she bodily lifted Seven and started for the exit. The Queen promptly terminated their resistance with a frown by sending a strong energy pulse through the deck plating.

B'Elanna and Seven were both shocked into unconsciousness.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

(attachment) *animated* gif : Voyager firing photons.

*animated* gif : Borg Cube losing power

**********************************************************

From: goldeengirl1 .uk Subject: [voyagerliveaction] Unexpected Visits Date: Mon, 28 Aug 2000 21:49:21 +0100

Damar walked down the brightly lit Federation corridor as quietly as he could keeping as closely as he could to the side. He quickly glanced back to see the whereabouts of Lamat'Ukan, the Jem Hadar solder that was transported with him to this Starfleet ship. The solder blinked when Damar looked in his direction and stared back blankly.

They hadn't seen any Starfleet personnel, which was lucky for them, because they'd most likely be dead now, them being the enemy.

::Whoever, or whatever brought us here will pay!:: Damar thought in the still silence of the ship. The only sound he could hear was from the engines, deep within the ship, humming softly. He glanced down a passageway that led off the main corridor they were now on, which lead to several rooms, and had a door at the very end of it. He narrowed his eyes in concentration. Should they take a chance and go into a room? He smirked in anticipation, and motioned for the Jem Hadar to follow him.

He suddenly heard voices, were they approaching?, they were getting louder, which indicated that they were getting nearer;  
he would have to make a decision. Damar cursed under his breath ::If I get caught I'm dead anyway so I might as well go for it:: He held his breath as a door swished open and he looked inside. Thankfully it was only a transporter room, the important thing being, it was an UNMANNED transporter room. If only he had a location or a ship to transport to; he'd be safe.

The Jem Hadar however, was hovering in the doorway. Damar almost gave themselves away as he grabbed hold of that stupid Lamat'Ukan,  
who seemed to be ill. He frowned as he grunted, "What's the matter with you?" The Jem Hadar just looked at him contempt oozing from his entire being. Damar shrugged his shoulders and looked around. The room was quiet and the temperature was not nearly high enough for his liking, it needed to be at least another 25 degrees higher, and then it would only just come close for his particular requirements.

"Humans! Huh!" he muttered, no wonder they couldn't win anything,  
they couldn't even get the temperature right no wonder they lost control of Terok Nor. They didn't even get that right, 'Deep Space Nine' indeed, ha!

Damar knew he had to work out where they were headed, and what vessel he was on only then could he make some sort of contingency plan. He went over to the main computer console.

It had Federation writing and markings. He could make out some of the Terran script, and proceeded to tap away, looking for specifications. The computer sounded an alarm; #Authorization code level 5 and above required.# Damar tutted, even the terran computer systems were against him.

The Jem Hadar was pacing the floor, obviously concerned at their predicament. Damar wondered just how much longer they would remain undetected. At that moment, the door opened and a young ensign entered. The Jem Hadar spun around to face the now shocked woman. Before she could communicate the situation, the Jem Hadar fired his weapon, leaving no trace of her, except a scorched mark on the carpet.

Damar allowed a wry smile to cross his face. "Good timing." he commented. "Won't be long before she's missed. Better get on with it." He concentrated on the console, still smiling, scanning for any useful bit of information that he would be able to use to effect their escape, or to give them an advantage.

***********************************************************************

END WEEK TWENTY EIGHT RECAP 08-30-2K []

WEEK TWENTY NINE RECAP 08-30-2K []

***************************************************

From: "Cassidy Meyers" To: Subject: [voyagerliveaction] The unknown war... Date: Tue, 29 Aug 2000 23:43:36 SCT

TANDEM post with "cassidy meyers"  
and "pattikeiper". VIA voyagerliveactionCHAT room...

---------------------------------------------

"Speaker, now! Reach the captain or HOME. I don't care. Just get us out of here." she told IT.

::I's trys in the now.:: IT said.

Hovering outside, the living ship "heard" and reached with cloying energies, pulling the three castaways free of the Cube.

Voyager's bridge was in turmoil even though the people there were motionless. All eyes were rivoted to the main view screen that was showing the outside where the Borg Cube and living ship hung near the starship's concealing nebula. It was a one way window. Voyager's sensors could see out but the Borg outsiders saw nothing but a glowing morass of burning purple and pink cloud in return. Most definitely a saving grace.

::I hate waiting like this.:: Janeway thought for the hundredth time. ::Why don't they do something?:: (Meaning the away team.)

The crew around her were jumpy, on their toes with anxious worry about possible retaliation from the Queen's Borg Cube following Voyager's lucky power grid disruption. That shot had blacked out all the lights on board their adversary's vessel for almost a half a minute.

Even Tom dried moist hands on his trousers, never taking his eyes off the screen. "No change." he reported.

The captain flicked her eyes toward Harry and the others clustered there around ops. "Keep a close watch on the Cube's energy output. I want to know the moment she t--"

"Captain!" a lieutenant shouted. "The living ship is hailing us."

"On screen. Box it.." she ordered. He wanted to leave the overhead view unimpeded. A smaller frame window drew itself in the lower center of the mainscreen, solidifying.

A staticky wash of white noise greeted their ears inside this new window and those nearest it strained to see sense in the jumble of snow dancing before them. Three shapes finally resolved into satisfying clarity.. The forms proved to be Guinan, the Speaker, and Naomi.

::So far so good.:: Janeway sighed.

Just as suddenly, the mind speaking link between the 8472 and all watching him from the bridge reestablished connection with startling clarity. ::I's have the child..:: It said.

Janeway felt sweet success blossom and she allowed herself a gasp in relief, "Condition?" she asked.

Guinan spoke up through the communcations tie-in. "She's a bit shaken emotionally but she's uninjured. Seven and B'Elanna, however, aren't so lucky..."

The captain straightened in her chair, "Clarify..."

The hostess put a hand on Naomi's shoulder when the little girl's face wrinkled in distress, adding quietly, "The Queen incapacitated them before they could get back into HOME's translocator range. HOME senses that they're both unconscious..."

Janeway angled her head, thinking. "Can you place their last known position when you were first separated?"

"Yeah. I can." Guinan whispered. "In the Queen's annex, right under her nose surrounded by Borg drones." Her anger burned brightly with her observation.

Janeway breathed out in frustration.."Speaker, can you risk your group returning back here to Voyager through your dimensional portal?"

::Yesss.. I moves HOME into the covering..:: It replied. ::HOME cannot touch the Voyager peoples in the Borg Place. A technology has hidden their scent and "feels."::

::Wonderful.:: thought Harry sarcastically. ::All we did was just to trade hostages.::

On the viewer, HOME entered the nebula and went off screen as it aligned with the starship and out of range of the forward sensor array's pickups as she moved to flank Voyager. ::We comes...::

=^=Janeway to sickbay. I need you on the bridge, doctor. The away team is back.=^= she informed the EMH.

=^=I'm on my way..=^= he answered. He shortly appeared from out of the bridge turbolift to its upper deck. He was already armed with two med techs and a medikit.

"That was fast.." Janeway quipped. "You've beaten them here."

"I.... didn't have much to do so I had a link tied to the bridge monitor and to Boothby.. He told me the moment the away team's situation changed." he added.

Janeway nodded her approval. She spun around and faced forward as a peach flare announced an 8472 dimensional transference. Guinan, Naomi and the Speaker stumbled onto the carpeting forward of Tom's duty station, filthy and sweating and still breathing hard from their desperate run to safety.

The captain sighed and put a hand on each of their shoulders as if to convince herself that they were well and truly real..

She knelt by Naomi, brushing tears off the little girl's cheek gently.. "It'll be o.k. You'll see. We'll get B'Elanna and Seven back.. It'll just take a little time." she promised. "I never abandon my crew, you know that ..."

The doctor had completed his scan of the three. "They're clear. No sign of Borg nanoprobes in their systems. And no unexpected anomolous effects."

::That's what he thinks..:: Guinan snapped in the sanctity of her own head, ::I've got a raging case of the heebie jeebies.. That old Borg hag was creepy!:: she shuddered and gratefully accepted a wool blanket from one of the medics. She was cold. And so was the little girl hanging onto Janeway's trousers. Guinan helped the medic wrap the child up warmly. "You did good,  
kid. You stayed UN-as-SIM-ilated..." she said to her with a borg like teasing tone.

Naomi laughed at the comment, finally relaxing.

Janeway picked her up and handed Naomi over to a security guard. "Return her back to her mother.." and aside, mouthing words to the security head without speaking, "Make sure she doesn't repeat this little adventure." She kissed the child on top of her head. "Get some sleep." the captain told her aloud. " I'll keep you posted."

Already, Naomi was nestled in the security guard's arms, blinking wearily..She nodded. "Underst--,...Aunti- captain."

"Good." the captain breathed as she watched as Naomi was conveyed off the bridge. She winked at her before the doors shut between them.. and put on a fake smile.

Then she let her "alls well" facade erected for Naomi's benefit drop into an intense seriousness.

She looked to Guinan. She had moved next to Chakotay, who was leaning on the metal railing near him for its support. The EMH was scanning her once more and anticipated the captain's questioning gaze. He said, "Nothing that a hot bath and solid food won't fix.." he replied. "Just a little hypothermia. The Borg are rather fond of tundra like conditions on their ships if you recall." he retorted.

The doctor looked at Guinan with a no bones attitude, "You, should report to your quarters to rest and recuperate until morning. Remember, you were almost dead day before yesterday..."

"Captain?" the hostess inquired, wanting to do more.

Janeway shook her head, "We'll do without you for a while, Guinan. Your help to Naomi and this crew has been invaluable."

Silently, Guinan took her leave of the bridge , "I'll be watching through Boothby. Call if I can do anything at all."

Captain Janeway nodded gravely, and dismissed her.

Sh turned to her third recoveree. The Speaker's condition, of course, was fine. ::He can survive in the vacuum of outer space so what's a little refrigeration on board a Borg Cube going to really do?:: the captain thought. "So, what's the next step?" She asked of the bridge crew around her, "The sooner I get to Seven and B'Elanna, the better."

"Now would be nice." the EMH scoffed, "Who knows how serious that electrical shock they received from the Queen's counter attack has been."

That sobered the captain and filled her with a stark dread.

The bridge erupted back into reconnaissance activity full speed at that frank comment from their EMH. He was proving to be their merciless reality check..

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile,.....in Transporter room two..

The Jem Hadar spun around to face the now shocked woman. Before she could communicate the situation, the Jem Hadar fired his weapon, leaving no trace of her, except a scorched mark on the carpet.

Damar allowed a wry smile to cross his face. "Good timing." he commented. "Won't be long before she's missed. Better get on with it."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry looked up from his console, "Captain! Weapons fire has just been detected on Deck Eight.."

"Our shields?!" Janeway barked.

"They're up, fully powered..." Harry said with a frown. "I don't understand."

Janeway didn't hestitate. "Erect a security containment field around that section. Security, Intruder alert.." ::Don't tell me, more temporal visitors.. Only this time not so accomodating.::

The amber bar lit around the bridge and a muted claxon sounded once at her call for changed defcon status.

"The Queen may have taken advantage of her acquired knowledge of Voyager to send drones... Identify the weapon's signature." she added.

Harry frowned again, hitting his console, "I don't recognize it.. It's not Borg, or.. anything I've seen before."

Boothby spoke suddenly..."Captain. It Jem'Hadar.. from one of their assault hand weapons. They're used in standard surveillance and defense patrols on Cardassian Deep Space stations.."

"Cardassian... and the Jem'H--Jem'Had--?" Janeway asked uncertainly..

"You haven't encountered the Jem'Hadar yet.." Boothby went on.."They're a particularly nasty foot soldier race hired by the Obsidian Order via the Founders... This Jem'Hadar is from a Federation War you didn't know was brewing when you and your crew were lost." The old man's face moved closer on the view screen, "Scan your crew complement, captain. They are very proficient killers,  
kept in line by a drug named Ketrocel White. They never miss their targets...."

"Do it.." she told the room abroad, "Locate any new alien lifesigns." Janeway told Boothby and her crew.

Tuvok spoke, "I'm reading two in transporter room two. Deck eight. The same deck the weapons fire has ocurred upon."

"Tom, shut down those transporter controls." Harry Kim told his console tied, partner, Tom Paris.. The helmsman quickly did so.

Tuvok's report went on.."One lifesign is Cardassian.. The other may be of the Jem'Hadar race Boothby is proposing. And , captain,  
...the bioflag on the ensign on duty there is no longer registering..."

"What? Doctor.. confirm.." she spat.::Oh, h*ll in a handbasket. Please,..no....:: Janeway quailed.

"I'm afraid he's right. I just checked the database. Her lifesigns trace altered two minutes ago just when the weapons fire was detected. I'm sorry, captain. She's probably dead." the EMH concluded.

"Da*n.. I'm going down there... Anyone care to join me?" Several people on the bridge joined her by the turbolift..

"Lieutenant, " she called to a blond haired man nearest her. The captain jerked her head. "Take the conn. And keep an eye on our Borg friends out there... Work on a way for us to recover Seven of Nine and B'Elanna Torres.."

"Aye aye, captain." he acknowledged.

::I's stay heres. HOMES and I's continues to "reach" to the Voyagerpeoples to "translocate" thems to safeness. The Souless ones cannot hold guard for all times..::

Janeway nodded to the Speaker, "Let me know the moment your energies get through the Queen's defenses.."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone moved down the corridor on deck eight cautiously.

Two security men were hugging the walls just outside the containment field obstructing the passageway leading into the transporter room. They nodded to Janeway and the people who chose to come with her. It was safe enough to approach the field.

The captain could see the second field on the other side still glowing eerily. It had not been compromised yet. That meant that the two alien intruders were still in the transporter room within the two security field barriers, cornered.

The room's turbo doors were propped open...

::Dangerous situation..:: Janeway thought drawing out her phaser,  
she hugged a wall and came inches away from the barrier, she called out, loudly.. "This is Captain Janeway of the Federation Starship Voyager.. Lower your weapons and show yourselves and you will not be harmed.." she shouted. "Know that you transported here against your will by someone else. My crew is not to blame."

Aside she turned and whispered to a security guard. "Rig an anesthezine canister into their life support vent in there. I want to be able to put them to sleep at the first sign of trouble."

Very soon, it was done. The tranquilizing gas trigger was routed through the security officer's tricorder. One touch of a button from his scanner and the gas would be released inside the containment field.

"Easy, captain." the EMH warned, "I don't have any data on the Jem'Hadar.. How do we know this gas isn't lethal to him?"

"Well, he's been pretty dam*ed lethal to the ensign, now hasn't he..?" Janeway fired back..

The holodoc went quiet and just watched silently after that.

There came two shadows on the carpeting from movement from within the transorter room...

"Captain?" Everyone jumped at the sound of the doc's voice. He was oblivious to their reactions however...

" I'll see you in sickbay. I've a medical emergency to deal with. I've just gotten a remote hail from the computer."

"Fine. See you later, doctor." the captain acknowledged.

The EMH disappeared back to sickbay..

Janeway, and everyone else with her, levelled their phasers and waited for the intruders who owned those shadows to appear.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

(attachments) Image : A pissed Janeway with a phaser rifle cocked.

Image : Naomi safely reunited with her mom, Samantha.

Image : Tom Paris in deep thought.

**********************************************************************

From: "Nick Lewis" .  
Subject: [voyagerliveaction] Thomas Riker - rebel with a cause Date: Tue, 29 Aug 2000 17:22:57 +0100

Thomas Riker swings his pick-ax for what feels like the billionth time and hits the rockface, only succeeding in chipping away a few stones. *God da*n these sadistic cardassian b*st*rds* he thinks wearily, his lips dry and cracked. He throws the ax down and wanders a couple of steps over to the nearest 'spoon-head'.

"What do you want, human?" the cardassian guard says in obvious disgust.

"You know what I want" Tom says, his eyes narrowed.

The cardassian smirks. "Your next water ration isn't for another hour."

Tom shakes his head. "It's now!" he says emphatically

"It's whenever I tell you, human" the guard snaps. "Now get back to work."

Tom glares at him and comes to a decision. The guard watches,  
chuckling as the puny human shuffles back to his position and picks up his ax once more. He turns away and starts walking across the cavern floor towards a frail looking Bajoran man. The next moment he feels a thud in the middle of his back and suddenly finds it difficult to breathe. He gasps as he sees the business end of a pick-ax coming out of his chest, smeared with red. As he stumbles to the floor, he turns to see his killer,  
smirking with the same amusement he'd displayed only seconds before.

Tom steps forward, grabs the guard's dagger and kneeling down,  
buries it into the guard's head, all the way to the hilt. The other prisoners stand there for a second unable to believe what's just transpired, then a loud cheer erupts from another human further down the line. The cheer is infectious, all the other prisoners joining in. Tom grins then grabs the electronic key from the corpse's belt, unfastening his hand-shackles.

He quickly runs over to the other prisoners, pointing the key and freeing them. After half a minute, he presses the key in the hands of a Bajoran and rushes back to the body, this time retrieving the disruptor. It won't be long before the other spoonheads come down here to find out what all the commotion is about - he needs to be ready. He'd spent too long waiting for their captors to grow complacent enough to just leave one guard on duty, only to mess up now.

As the last prisoner is freed of his shackles, heavy footfalls signal the arrival of the cavalry. As the first cardassian pokes his head into the cavern, Tom presses hard on the disruptor,  
a green beam blowing his head off. The other soldiers are momentarily surprised at meeting armed resistance, but overcome it and come in with disruptors blazing.

Ragged escapees are cut down, but the mass is too much for the soldiers to take out all at once. The former prisoners soon descend upon them, exacting bloody revenge for their cruel captivity. Tom scrambles to the entranceway and shepherds people through to the blazing heat of the surface.

One young human though is panicking. "What now? The Cardassian garrison will surely come for us when their men don't report back in on schedule. Where are we supposed to go without transport?"

Tom puts a hand on his shoulder. "Transport is already arranged. A stolen runabout is hidden on the dark side of the moon. All I have to do is contact it using the Cardassian communications equipment."

The man gulps, but nods. Tom rushes over to the dead soldiers' camp and easily finds the comm-unit. He taps pads, sending an encoded message on a frequency he knows the runabout's computer will be monitoring. The garrison will still detect the off-world transmission, but they should be gone by the time the cardassians know what's happened.

Ten minutes pass and Tom starts getting restless himself. This is going to be close. Finally he sees a glint on the horizon. The outline of the stolen runabout becomes visible. A minute later, the thrusters automaticaly cut and the craft lands. The escapees crowd the ship, pushing and shoving to get on. "One at a time" Tom shouts. As the line of people embark though, the distinctive noise of a hover-truck can be heard.

He realises they aren't all going to make it.

Tom yells to the three other escapees he gave the spare disruptors that he found in the camp to. "We need to hold them off while everyone gets on board." The three he knows as being maquis from other cells, nod in unison.

The leader of the cardassian soldiers gapes as he sees the prisoners outide, boarding what looks like a Federation runabout. He tries to get through to the guards again, but fails. "We must assume our comrades are dead" he spits. "Kill on sight, but leave some alive for trial. We must set an example to discourage further escapes."

The hover-truck halts and the cardassians spill out, raising their disruptor rifiles and firing with abandon. Tom and the others do their best to provide covering fire, but the soldiers are getting closer. A shot scorches the outside of the runabout. Tom turns to see the last escapee cram himself inside and gestures to the others.

The other maquis make a break for it, but one of them gets caught by a carefully aimed lance of light. He hits the dust, clearly dead from the gaping hole in his back, already cauterising with the heat of the blast. "NO!" Tom shouts in anger and stops to fire back at his friend's murderer.

"TOM!" The last maquis shouts from the runabout. Tom runs sideways,  
making sure he picks off the cardassian bastard who killed Jason before he arrives at the runabout. As the bay door closes though, a lucky shot squeezes through. Tom howls as the shot rips open his shoulder.

As he slumps to the ground, he hears Teron tell someone to launch the ship. The feeling of the runabout lifting off the ground is his last experience before pain and exertion combine to push him into unconsciousness...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thomas is somewhat disorientated as he comes round. As his mind becomes alert though, he jumps up, preparing himself for anything. What he sees confuses him - a pristine looking medical bay, obviously Federation in design. *Did we make it?* he wonders. It's then he see a bald-headed man to his right, wearing Starfleet uniform, the blue band across the shoulders indicating medical department.

****************************************************************************

From: "Cat Cegla" Subject: [voyagerliveaction] Elementary, my dear Janeway... Date: Wed, 30 Aug 2000 12:47:24 -0500

Q shook his head in disgust. ::My dear Kathryn, you're much smarter than this. The answer to at least one of your problems is staring your right in the face, and yet you do not take advantage of it. In fact, you mull around, playing with your new 'visitors'. Send one of your peons to deal with them while you take care of the more serious problems.::

He stretched out with just a tad bit of his 'recovering' powers and tapped her mind in a way nearly identical to what he had done to Worf earlier. In ship's time, barely half a second would pass, but in her mind, he had all the time in the world to explain what needed to be done. He knew they needed Voyager and a large majority of its crew to carry out their plan of escape. If it wasn't for that one tiny little need, he wouldn't have bothered with the whole thing. They got themselves into this mess, and they could get themselves out. Then again, he always did sort of have a thing for sweet Kathryn.

To the Captain's eye, Q now appeared before her, seemingly unscathed by all the events that had occurred up to this point. "Care for a little advice?"

"Q. What are you doing here?" she demanded.

"Just offering a bit of help, free of charge even," he smiled. "You seem to have gotten yourself in quite the prediciment, and despite what you may think, I do care for the condition of your ship and crew." He began to pace, like a teacher lecturing a student. "You are currently pondering over a certain little situation involving your dear Seven of Nine and a certain Borg ship, am I right?"

Her only reply was stoney silence. Not that it mattered to him.

"Well, I should say that is at least one of the things you are pondering and the reason I initiated this little meeting," he corrected himself. "The answer should be perfectly clear, and yet it has eluded you, so I am here to point out a few facts. If you can't connect the dots from there, I fear you never should have graduated from that Federation school of yours." Again he smiled, but did not wait for any response. "Fact one - Seven is on the Borg ship with a Queen that wants assimilate her back into the collective. Fact two - To assimilate her, or simply to gather any information from her, a link must be made. Fact three - The Borg ship has an assimilated 8472. Fact four - this was never able to be accomplished within your own timeline and your own reality. Do you see where I'm going here?"

He sighed. Maybe he was being too subtle. Then again, maybe Kathryn got his point and was simply hiding it well - it could be so hard to tell sometimes. "With all the different timelines and realities crossing in this place, things may not quite be what they seem. The knowledge Queenie has of the Federation may not be accurate in this reality, at least not for *your* Federation. You need to discover what information she has about you, your ship and your ship's capabilities so you will know what to use against her. Why not use that 'Speaker' of yours to tap into Seven's mind and nudge her into doing something? Do it right and Queenie will never know. Seven can search the Borg archives and report back once she frees herself and that Klingon mutt she's with." ::There, was that subtle enough for her?::

He turned as if to walk away, then turned back. "I know you have no reason to trust me, my dear Kathryn. But know this, despite the trouble I have caused in the past, I do have Voyager's best interests at heart."

With that, he disappeared with a flash, leaving no traces of himself save the memories in the Captain's mind.

***********************************************************************

From: goldeengirl1 .uk Subject: [voyagerliveaction] The Waiting Game Date: Wed, 30 Aug 2000 20:44:59 +0100

Damar had just been getting used to the Federation controls in the transporter room, using them to find out anything he could about the ship they were now on, the specifications, crew compliment, weapon compliment, location to the nearest Cardassian/Dominion base and/or any other relevant information he could use to try and get back to Terok Nor. Suddenly, the console went black,  
and the Cardassian shouted in frustration and banged it with his fist. The Jem Hadar looked up at him and frowned, as though Damar had disturbed him from something important.

"Someone has disabled the transport controls and computer database in this room." he explained.

Lamat'Ukan growled, and started to pace again.

"I wish you'd stop doing that!" Damar exclaimed in anger, but the solder paid no attention to Damar's annoyance and continued pacing. Damar sighed and sat down on the transporter pad, knowing full well they were probably blocked off with forcefields now,  
so he just waited in silence, watching Lamat'Ukan pace the room. It didn't take long until the transporter room door opened slowly, propped open by some unseen force. He heard a voice...

Janeway called out loudly...

"This is Captain Janeway of the Federation Starship Voyager.. Lower your weapons and show yourselves and you will not be harmed.."

Damar glanced over to the Jem'Hadar, who had suddenly frozen in his pacing and stared at the half open door, trying to determine where exactly the voice had come from. Lamat'Ukan slowly walked next to Damar and snarled, as though waiting for their next move.

"Take it easy." Damar mouthed silently, knowing full well how Jem Hadar can lose their self control when an enemy was so close. He spotted a Federation tricorder on a nearby shelf and walked over to pick it up. He thought for a moment before scanning;  
Starship Voyager... where had he heard of that name before,  
it seemed somewhat familiar.

"Know that you transported here against your will by someone else. My crew is not to blame." she shouted.

He frowned at the statement of the female voice when it stated,  
'My crew is not to blame' and seriously doubted it. They were at war with one another and they 'Weren't to blame' for being an a Starfleet ship, surrounded by Starfleet crew, each with Starfleet weapons?!

He brought the tricorder to where he had been standing a few seconds ago, and opened it. It confirmed that their were five lifesigns beyond the wall, each one with a phaser rifle. He frowned and wondered what to do. He looked back at Lamat'Ukan,  
and he was holding his rifle tightly, keeping it as close to him as possible, shaking slightly as he waited with baited breath. A few minutes went by as Damar debated what exactly to do. He made up his mind on a plan.

"OK, after three." Damar stated in a low whisper. The Jem Hadar nodded in reply, understanding what to do. "1... 2... 3..."

************************************************************************

From: "Fran Catrair" Subject: [voyagerliveaction] In the Lion's Den Date: Thu, 31 Aug 2000 04:46:30 GMT

On the Borg Cube, B'Elanna was regaining consciousness. ::What the?:: she thought. She wasn't sure exactly what sensation had awoken her. She was sore all over. She couldn't think of a place on her body that did not hurt. ::I need a vacation!:: she moaned.

Looking back, she realized she had been right. In her haste to get away, her judgment had been affected. She should have never turned her back on the Borg Queen.

She surveyed her surroundings. She was in a small chamber with various types of metal objects around her. Very dank. And very,  
very cold. She shuddered. She started to get a hopeless feeling in her gut.

Finally, she centered her observations to her person. She felt strange attachments on her face and right arm. ::Why hadn't I noticed that before?:: she wondered. ::This is it; I'm going to be assimilated.::

So, what had stopped them? No one was in the chamber with her. Noting the progress that had been made so far, she knew they could have assimilated her easily before she had even regained consciousness.

::They probably did this to just immobilize me; maybe even to hold as a bargaining chip against Voyager::, she rationalized. The lonely, hopeless feeling grew inside her. She was doomed to spend eternity here, as a borg. Suddenly, her Klingon half kicked in. NO! She was a warrior and a Klingon. She would not let them take her over! She had so much going for her right now. She was a member of a starship crew, who had become family to her. And, then there was Tom Paris...

Shaking her head, she focused on her last concern. Where was Seven? Realizing they would re-assimilate her only made Torres frustrated. They had completed their mission, and Seven had to go back and do a last stand at the OK corral with the Borg Queen. ::Where had THAT come from? I must be spending too much time in Tom's holodeck programs.:: she mused. It had been enough to make her smile, which was painful, considering the various hard, cold items of metal on her face.

She felt rather than heard them come back into the room. "We are the borg...resistance is futile", they said. They said? No, she had felt it. ::NO!:: Her mind screamed. It was too late. As they circled the platform she was laying on, she felt a sharp pain in her temple. Then, the darkness closed in and unconsciousness reclaimed her again.

****************************************************************************

End TWENTY NINE RECAP 08-31-2K

WEEK THIRTY RECAP 08-31-2K []

*****************************************************

From: patti keiper Date: Thu Aug 31, 2000 10:54am Subject: Going places....on furry (or newly metallic)  
feet...

Spot was on edge. First, his handy dandy little peoples talker,  
the Speaker, got himself dragged away by the Guinanperson to God knows where... and then the REST of the crew goes running off down to pursue yet another new set of arrivals to the Voyagership. It was enough to make any decent cat cough up a hairball.

He laced his ears back.::Well, at least, that DOG is gone.:: Spot ansed across the bridge, pouncing on all fours on the door to get them to open for him. He paced into the turbolift. ::Ahem,  
... Speaker? Get me to you, o.k.? I know you're busy and all but I haveta be there to "talk" to them peoples 'member?::

Spot felt the Speaker acquiesce and set the turbolift into motion by conferring with Boothby. Soon, the red tabby was there on the "Deck eight" place. His curiosity shot into overdrive when he saw all the peoples around a pair of glowing walls. They smelled like they were afraid or even mad. ::Maybe they found a stranger who bites!:: the cat reasoned. He saw that they had out their "teeths" which bite with light and they were aimed at the middle place inside the glowing walls.

He sat down to watch a safe distance away....

The leaderpeople woman meowed a yowling full of authority to the unseen peoples in the cage.

"This is Captain Janeway of the Federation Starship Voyager.. Lower your weapons and show yourselves and you will not be harmed.."

Spot cocked his head. This was going to be interesting. He NEVER remembered minding his own dam.. He wasn't so sure that the newcomers would pay mind to this ship's dam either...

Then Spot saw Janeway turn as the shadows grew larger. He raised his whiskers as he saw the captain notice those shadows as well. They were holding teeth of their own..

"Boothby," the captain said to the image on one wall display near her. "Can these Cardassian or Jem'Hadar weapons cut through these forcefields at all?"

The program was frank, "No, you've set them beyond that possibility. Any shot will not get through."

Kathryn whirled, issuing this to the Voyager crew around her "Everyone, put your weapons down on the floor. I don't want to appear hostile in any way. We're covered here, just remember the anesthezine gas we've rigged in there. Don't betray any sudden movement, even if these two should fire at us." she glanced at Boothby, "I hope you're information is right Boothby, or your reputation goes right out the window starting now.."

"Captain, I'm crushed.." Boothby teased..then he silenced for their benefit.

Janeway set her own rifle down and watched as all around her did the same. She placed a boot on it, further carrying the image of non hostility. She spread her hands wide as she heard the Cardassian and the Jem'Hadar utter a count and burst out into the hallway fully armed....

They were all face to face, the visitors armed to the hilt and the natives,...

Damar thought..::Totally defenseless??::

He saw the human woman speak, "You two, believe me when I tell you. We are NOT your enemy here." She went on, "You've gotten enough information from Voyager's systems to know you are now in the DELTA Quadrant.... Tell me, has your knowledge of the Federation supported the idea that we've advanced forces way out to here, seventy thousand light years from home?"

Damar and the Jem'Hadar blinked but stayed guarded, not moving their line of aim with the strange woman captain one millimeter.

Janeway went on, "I have no knowledge of your war.. We've been lost out here for five years. Now, we're trapped inside an anomaly called the carousel coordinate with no way out and with Borg vessels surrounding our hiding place in a nebula.."

She stepped forward, spreading her hands even wider, "I seek peaceful co-existence my friends. If you should decide otherwise,  
plan on taking a little nap... until you reconsider."

The Cardassian glanced at the Jem'Hadar who was twitching and foaming a bit and he didn't know the reason why..

Damar opened his mouth and said,...

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Right then, in a microsecond universe, Janeway felt Q enter her mind and propose his wild theory about the 8472 Borg, and his ponderings in general..

::Uh.:: she flinched, struggling to take the intrusive mental pill in.

Soon she was able to think clearly.. All around her people seemed to be frozen.. ::It's Q's mental squirt.. They're not slowed down.. I'm accelerated here to hear this....::

Before Q turned to "leave", Janeway shot back a squirt of her own.. ::I see your point, Q. But alternate timeline or not, the Queen has that tactical datapadd from THIS Voyager ship,  
regardless of what timeline we are now in, she has accurate information about it. We're still in the same horrid mess.::

The captain winced at the psychic stickiness in her head and sent more, ::And the Queen will know the moment we sic the Speaker to probe that 8472 drone's mind. She'll never allow us to part with any of its thoughts for long.. What would we hope to gain? Her motives seem clear enough.. Assimilate anyone who turns up, but I'll keep your views in mind....::

Janeway added one more, ::I AM coming back for you all. It's just that the wasp's nest of your assimilated Q planet requires delicate handling before it's approached again. I don't want this ship ending up like the Learned Ones.. extinct.. Thanks for the tip.. A little 8472 linking might show us where Seven and B'Elanna are.. As soon as we get them back, we're on your doorstep like the morning datapadd. See you then.::

Then Q was gone and Janeway found herself back in the standoff with Damar and the fidgeting Jem'Hadar. ::O.k., where were we here....:: Janeway began..

Nearby, Spot lashed his tail with anticipation.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

On the Borg Cube, deep inside.

She felt rather than heard them come back into the room. "We are the borg...resistance is futile", they said. They said? No, she had felt it. ::NO!:: Her mind screamed. It was too late. As they circled the platform she was laying on, she felt a sharp pain in her temple. Then, the darkness closed in and unconsciousness reclaimed her again.

A sound of whimpers and licking aroused her from the dark. Molly had reactivated and found her here just a few minutes before. She had done what she could to help the Klingon, nudging and pulling to rouse her and chasing off the drones moving in on her table..

The holodog saw now its efforts had been rewarded and laid a golden head down on B'Elanna's shoulder, peering eagerly into Torres's eyes..

::Hey pooch..:: the engineer thought blearily..::Go fetch me some bandaids, huh? Oww!!:: B'Elanna shifted, and blinding pain shot through her body from the growing implants, and the blackness threatened once more.

Almost immediately, a burgeoning rush of warmth dispelled that void, absolutely.. B'Elanna's pain was cut off, abruptly. She opened her eyes..

A face was there full of sadness and longing. It was q. The one who made the captain and Seven die to retrieve Guinan from the Harbringer's realm.

::Didn't he run off on a race with his "predator" Thanatos pursuing him?:: Torres wondered.

"Yes. But I am here now..." q grinned.. "Oooo, they've done a real piece of work on you.." he remarked peering at the metal protuberances jutting out from B'Elanna's body. He fingered a temple implant and she flinched.. "Don't worry.. I've suspended the processing and healed any surgical incisions. You won't be hurting any more and no, they don't have you .....yet."

Torres wanted to know why q had come for her but before she could ask, he anticipated her question. "Because they can be so cruel... these Borg.. They have no concept of isolation and despair... like we both have.. I was where you are,.. on an exam table, for six hundred years, waiting for the end that never came.." he trailed off morosely... "The pre-assimilation process is most painful as you know now, even for a q... Hmmmm and just now.. I was just jogging by, having just learned that Thanatos had given up on me, when I saw you here.... becoming Frankenstein.. " He breathed grandly. "I may be q but even I stop for the fluttering bird with a broken wing, falling from the nest. Especially this particular nest,.." he frowned distainfully. " Believe me, I've been there..."

He past a glowing hand over B'Elanna and her restraints snapped open. "Why don't you.. snoop around a bit and find that little blondie of yours. Might be kind of fun.. "

He noticed Molly regarding him with a mixture of hostility and then open curiosity as his given aid to B'Elanna confused her protective programming protocols. q patted the holodog's head,  
.."Nice imager on this little muttling. But these holopets have a tendency to wink out at the first sign of trouble.. I could get you the real thing.." he offered the slowly rising Torres..

The engineer gripped a particularly heavy appendage jutting halfway out of her shoulder. She shifted her weight to counter balance it and stood, groaning.. She looked down taking stock of the changes to her person.. She counted seventeen implants encrusted all over her. ::Ooo weee you're a mess, girl.:: she thought.

B'Elanna fixed q with a you've-done-quite-enough glare with the cock of her metallic head.

q threw up his hands, "O.k. o.k. No real dog.. She'd only get assimilated in a pico anyway in that corporeal form. She's doing fairly well here just as she is.....I was only trying to help.." He turned to leave down a conduit passageway.. "Oh.. and don't worry about being taken by these piggy drones here. I've put an end to that. Only if the Queen herself exerts an attempt will it all take." He gestured at B'Elanna's prothestics. "I just wanted to stop your pain." He chided, gripping her chin and baby talking.."Poor thing...." he sighed, "I don't mind it in myself,.. but seeing it in others kind of makes the skin crawl, you know what I mean..? "

He pointed,.. "Seven's down that way.. With your new temple implant you should be able to home in on her mind easily. Enjoy your bionics, love.. They're heavy but they're a whole lot of fun... See what you can do with them.." he grinned mischieviously. "I've left just enough inside of you to keep Queenie off your back for a while.. Take advantage of it."

And with that, B'Elanna's omnipotent benefactor departed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------- (attachments) Image : B'Elanna blacked out in a tank top.

Image : Q , looking up, smirking from his work with a device in front of him.

Audio :

Q- "Well now isn't this just fine...Humans aren't supposed to be in this quadrant for another hundred years... q- I didn't bring them here.. Nothing to do with me.....

Q- How did you get out, q ?

J- I'm afraid we're responsible for that.

Q- Oh,.. Well, I guess that's what we get for having a woman in the captain's seat...

********************************************************************

From: "Cassidy Meyers" Subject: [voyagerliveaction] More than meets the eye... Date: Fri, 01 Sep 2000 01:39:33 SCT

The holodoc smiled smugly.. This new man was the reason he had returned to sickbay. That disruptor blast had been nasty, and the man's vitals low, but his condition had been easily reversed. Right down to the nasty pink shiner and laceration he had worn on his face..

"Welcome back, mister...." the doc probed for info..

"ughhh..." Thomas Riker grimaced.

"Hmmm. Not quite awake I see." the doctor frowned. "Well, that's to be expected five minutes after taking a Federation disruptor shot on the shoulder.. Tell me,.. what on earth were you doing on a penal colony, Commander Riker.. Burns like yours are only from weapons that have been modified for prison colony purposes.... What were you doing? A little undercover for the Enterprise?" and he chuckled mildly.

Thomas frowned.. ::This dude thinks I'm HIM.. Imagine that.:: He straightened in the biobed and looked around, pretending confusion and muteness for a bit to see what would happen.

"Maybe you've hit your head harder than I thought, Commander. I'll check you out again." He started whistling a tuneless song. "Here's a little background that might be useful to you.... You're on the Starship Voyager and you're 70 years from home." the EMH told him, scanning his head with a bioprobe. "We are currently in a face off with two not too friendly Borg vessels and we have Q milling about like a pair of pesky midges as well as an 8472 ally of a race about which you probably know nothing. He looks like a dehydrated dinosaur.. Let's just say Species 8472 are the best Borg butt kickers in the Quadrant.." and he grinned.

Thomas frowned at the medical doctor's awful sense of humor and pushed the bioprobe away, feigning dizziness symptoms to learn more from this odd individual. He felt no need to correct the doctor's misidentification of him just yet. He groaned again,  
flopping back down onto the biobed, rolling his eyes a bit.

"My." the doc breathed, "You aren't any better. I couldnt've missed anything.... Captain Janeway's engineering crew have made extensive progress on my diagnostic subroutines.."

::A woman captain?:: Riker thought.. ::Haven't I been here before?:: He groaned again and pretended to slip back down into sleep. Riker relaxed, lying still. He felt the doc give him an injection that eased his pain but there was no tranquilizing agent in it. ::So far so good. Soon, I'll get rid of this bozo and really learn something. On my own....::

Shortly, the EMH left him alone in the medical bay, returning to his office to write up his report for the last away mission logs.

Thomas first cracked one eye open, then the other...

::That was easy..:: he thought as he arose quietly from the bed. Thomas tested his arm and found it healed if a bit tingly from the doctor's ministrations. An edge of his patient gown caught a tool from the exam tray and it clattered to the floor,  
he whirled in alarm.. thinking he'd been heard.

By accident, his hand struck the tiny dome which housed the doctor's holoemitter and it crashed to the floor, bouncing once. The emitter chip went flying and Riker was astonished to see the doctor sputter on and off again like a failing lightbulb in his office chair in a frozen caricature just before the EMH winked out altogether.

::What th-- He wasn't real? Just what kind of ship is this?:: T. Riker thought picking up the little emitter chip and peering at it.

Unthinking, he pocketed it.

Riker wasn't in the clear yet. Someone else might have noticed the disturbance. He glanced around, saying aloud to the room,  
"I'm sorry, It was an accident..." to defend his innocence but he needn't have worried. No one else came running.. at all.

Frowning in concentration and scooping up the rest of his clothes,  
Riker moved to investigate sickbay. ::Time for a little reconnaissance.:: he decided.

-------------------------------------------------------------------- (attachments) Image : An unconscious, beaten up Thomas Riker in sickbay.

Image : A talking EMH.

**********************************************************

From: "April McGowan" Subject: [voyagerliveaction] My life for a ship Date: Thu, 31 Aug 2000 10:22:16 PDT

Worf paced in his quarters, his frustration growing. He had a sense of where Dax and K'Ehleyr were, but he didn't know the exact coordinates or how in the world he could get to them. Or if he should.

It was that last fact that was tormenting his Star Fleet sensibilities. He knew he SHOULD go to the Captian with all of this information,  
but it just wasn't in him to do so. She looked to be one that would hold to Federation principles, and not wanting to disrupt the time line, would not hesitate to send both his wife and his previous mate back to their time lines, and in doing so,  
back to their deaths.

His mind focused suddenly on Alexander. Could he ever explain that he had let his mother die a second time? No. He shook that thought away, he couldn't let his emotions rule his decisions.

He continued pacing, faster now, wondering how he could get a run-about off the ship before anyone stopped him. He felt if he could see them in person, it would help him come to a concrete decision. And he had a very bad feeling that Q was not being quite truthful with them, playing on their fears of dying once again.

Before a plan could solidify in his mind, however, the door of his room sounded. Groaning inwardly, his shoulders drooping in frustration, he demanded the person "enter".

The door's whooshed back to reveal Deanna, a look of deep concern in her eyes as she read his emotions. She walked in and said,

******************************************************************* From: "E. Beltran"

Subject: RE: [voyagerliveaction] My life for a ship Date: Thu,  
31 Aug 2000 16:51:29 -0500

%Before a plan could solidify in his mind, however, the door of his room %sounded. Groaning inwardly, his shoulders drooping in frustration, he %demanded the person "enter". %%The door's whooshed back to reveal Deanna, a look of deep concern in her %eyes as she read his emotions. She walked in and said,.........

"Hello, Worf. I thought I might find you here." Troi said as she smiled at the erswhile klingon.

"What do you want Councilor?" Worf's voice was a little more gruff than usual. He did NOT want to see THIS woman right now.

"I thought you might be troubled, you left the bridge so quickly after the whole borg fiasco" The betazed watched Worf's face closely for any reaction, his mind was quite closed to her. It was very anoying.

A non-commital grunt from Worf was all that she got in return. Deanna glanced around the room as she turned in a slow circle and started to walk back towards the door.

"Well, if you feel like talking to anyone I'm always willing to listen." This she said while placing a hand upon Worf's cheek. "About anything that troubles you."

Kissing the puzzled klingon lightly on the cheek, the erstwhile councilor exited his quarters, the doors sliding quietly shut behind her.

************************************************************************** From: "patti keiper" Subject: PRIORITY SHIP'S HAIL--Crew quarters.... Date: Thu, 31 Aug 2000 22:53:25 GMT

*Beep*

=^= Janeway to Commander Worf. Report to Deck Eight without visible weaponry. We have a Cardassian/ Jem'Hadar situation.=^=

-------------------------------------------------------------------- (attachments) * 3 animated gifs* Red alert bars flanking a golden flipping combadge.

************************************************************ From: "April McGowan" Subject: Re: PRIORITY SHIP'S HAIL--Crew quarters.... Date: Thu, 31 Aug 2000 17:11:44 PDT

*Beep* =^= Janeway to Commander Worf. Report to Deck Eight without visible weaponry. We have a Cardassian/ Jem'Hadar  
situation.=^=

Worf was immediately on alert. Now, this was something he knew how to handle. He carefully slid his Klingon dager under the back of his uniform, taking note of the Captain's choice of words "visable weaponry" and headed for Deck Eight. He entered and reported to the Captain.

"You paged me, Captain?" Janeway looked skeptically at Worf and said,......

********************************************************************* From: "patti keiper" Subject: Deck eight rendevous.... at the faceoff... Date: Fri, 01 Sep 2000 04:17:56 GMT

*Beep* =^= Janeway to Commander Worf. Report to Deck Eight without visible weaponry. We have a Cardassian/ Jem'Hadar situation.=^=

Worf was immediately on alert. Now, this was something he knew how to handle. He carefully slid his Klingon dager under the back of his uniform, taking note of the Captain's choice of words "visable weaponry" and headed for Deck Eight.

He entered and reported to the Captain.

"You paged me, Captain?"

Janeway looked skeptically at Worf and said,......

"See for yourself, Commander.." and she pointing to within the glowing security forcefield barriers. "They're in our transporter room, One Cardassian and one of a race Boothby calls the Jem'Hadar. Both are armed. We've rigged a gas pacifier in the venting so we're set there. Boothby also tells us their weapon's fire won't collapse our energy barriers...."

"I'm right Janeway." Boothby added, putting in his two cents worth.

The captain gave the consult program an uh-huh look and waved a hand toward the propped open transporter room doors... "See that, Worf?"

He looked, two shadows were cast onto the floor of two stationary figures with rifles from inside the quarantined room.

"Dam*edest thing I ever saw... They haven't moved for ten minutes...." she said.

Worf thought, ::I wonder if they're still in there. This foe is very cunning.:: He grabbed the tricorder from the security guard nearest him and checked the bioreadings coming off the device.

They were still there. In fact, if Worf concentrated through the buzz of the fields he could hear the Cardy still breathing. It was odd, though.. The Jem'Hadar was registering strange readings,  
elevated vitals and mental agitation, fever and the like. Worf had never seen such a state in a Jem'Hadar lackey.

He frowned.. ::I wonder if this soldier is working up to a beserker's rage ...or ...something else.. ::

The Jem'Hadar seemed unnaturally agitated considering the lack of action in the present standoff between them all.

He fingered the hidden knife under his tunic.

Janeway moved over to his side, "By the way, your response time was incredible.. You've beaten the time set by my guards coming from your cabin's deck by fifteen seconds. How'd you get here so fast?" she smirked.. then her face sobered.. "Commander, the reason why I called you down here is that I need your input on these two's rational. I've little to go on regarding their culture.. that knowledge could be the basis of building trust. I'd know where to go with these two.. " She glanced again at the barricade, searching for a change. She saw none as yet.

"I've been reading up on Deep Space Nine occasionally. We received their logs from this war of yours through the radio network link we sent the doctor through a year ago. He had found an advanced ship, the Prometheus at the time. Included in the package Starfleet gave us via the Hunters relay array were just dry numbers, casuality reports, losses, reports of a vast mine field dropped by a Cardassian named Damar, etc.. etc.. Terribly little to go on there. Just probability figures and projections... No sociological information whatsoever. H*ll. I didn't even know what a Jem'Hadar WAS until Boothby showed me."

Worf snorted.

She shrugged and shook her head, "I just didn't have time to read them completely. Didn't feel the need. After all, that war is fifty years away for us." She admitted, toeing the rifle on the floor.

She met his gaze evenly, as an equal.."So, what can you tell us here. How will these two react after they've decided to actually do something..?"

The big Klingon had a few ideas.. ::All I have to do is yell.:: he thought. ::There isn't a Cardassian alive who wouldn't rise to battle after that. Cardassians hate Klingons.::

Now, it was just a matter of deciding whether or not this Voyager captain would like that option.. It usually took gallons of anesthezine to poleaxe Cardies..

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

(attachments) Image : J in gray with blue background.

Image : Closeup of a pissed Worf.

*********************************************************** From: goldeengirl1 .uk Subject: [voyagerliveaction] Negotions... or maybe not? Date: Fri, 01 Sep 2000 12:35:45 +0100

Damar thought..::Totally defenseless??:: He saw the human woman speak, "You two, believe me when I tell you. We are NOT your enemy here." She went on, "You've gotten enough information from Voyager's systems to know you are now in the DELTA Quadrant.... Tell me, has your knowledge of the Federation support the idea that we've advanced forces way out to here, seventy thousand light years from home?" Damar and the Jem'Hadar blinked but stayed guarded, not moving their line of aim with the strange woman captain one millimeter. Janeway went on, "I have no knowledge of your war.. We've been lost out here for five years. Now, we're trapped inside an anomaly called the carousel coordinate with no way out and with Borg vessels surrounding our

hiding place in a nebula.." She stepped forward, spreading her hands even wider, "I seek peaceful co-existence my friends. If you should decide otherwise, plan on taking a little nap... until you reconsider." The Cardassian glanced at the Jem'Hadar who was twitching and foaming a bit and he didn't know the reason why.. Damar opened his mouth and said,...

"OK. But how do I know all this isn't an elaborate deception by Starfleet?" he shook his head at the thought and glanced back at the Jem Hadar again, who seemed to be getting worse.

Lamat Ukan pulled at his collar to allow the remaining white better circulation, wiping the foam away from his mouth as he did so and Damar continued; "If you provide aid for him," he motioned to the Jem Hadar, "then I'll consider your plea." he smirked, and waited for the womans response...

*************************************************************************** From: Nick Lewis silverhawkt... Date: Fri Sep 1, 2000 7:47pm Subject: A sight for sore eyes

Frowning in concentration and scooping up the rest of his clothes, Riker moved to investigate sickbay. ::Time for a little reconnaissance.:: he decided.

Tom changes back into his prison colony garb for lack of anything else to wear and scouts around. This place is a Federation sickbay,  
certainly. But it's more advanced looking than any he's ever seen. *They've certainly made some changes in the time I've been 'away'* he muses.

He tries a computer to see if he can learn anything useful, but his access-codes are hopelessly out-of-date. Sighing impatiently,  
he moves to the doors which swish aside. As he runs down long corridors, he notes from the blinking lights that the ship is on yellow alert.

[OOC: I'm presuming the intruder alert activates this autmatically]

*I need to blend in* he thinks quickly, knowing that he stands out a mile in his present attire. Glancing covertly round a corner, he spies an ensign hurrying down the corridor.

Hiding, he waits until the ensign passes him, then jumps out wrapping an arm around his neck, effectively cutting off the blood supply. After a few moments of gasping and struggling,  
the ensign slumps into unconsciousness. Tom drags him into a nearby room...

Minutes later, Tom exits now wearing the smart red and black uniform. It's a little tight, but it'll have to do. His desire to blend in is accomplished as he gets nary a second glance as officers busy themselves around him. He gathers from snatches of conversation that there's some kind of trouble at transporter room two.

He's intending to take the turbolift to deck eight when he sees a familiar sight... a very familiar sight. "Imzadi" he whispers. She is indeed a sight for sore eyes, but what is she doing away from the Enterprise? He gazes at her from the opposite end of the corridor as she stands talking to a crewman.

***************************************************************************** From: "E. Beltran" Subject: RE: [voyagerliveaction] A sight for sore eyes Date: Fri, 1 Sep 2000 15:33:23 -0500

%He's intending to take the turbo lift to deck eight when he sees a familiar %sight... a very familiar sight. "Imzadi" he whispers. She is indeed a %sight for sore eyes, but what is she doing away from the Enterprise? He %gazes at her from the opposite end of the corridor as she stands talking to %a crewman.

The councilor seemed to appear preoccupied, to Tom's trained senses. Even thou she appeared outwardly to be paying attention to the crewman, a lieutenant by rank, her mind seemed far from the conversation she was having with him.

Tom concentrated slightly, his eyes taking on a far away glance as he relaxed his mind. Suddenly he winced in pain and his eyes flew wide open as he started closer at this Troi. His 'Imazdi' had completely masked her mind, and that in and of itself was unusual. Even in a foreign place the Troi he knew would have at least relaxed her mind shields enough to be quite aware of her surroundings. Tom remained hidden as he puzzled over this....

Deanna smiled sweetly at the lieutenant as he jabbered on about his experiences on voyager. The councilor wondered why the ship lacked a councilor or at least started the holo emt to take over the role. The captain of the ship was also a puzzlement to Troi. At first, gunho to break out of the Carousel Co-ordinate Captain Janeway was now pursuing a the borg threat. At least Q was around to help them with that.

:: I wonder when Q will be contacting me next, I hope it's not as harsh as that first time:: Deanna thought as she smiled and nodded good-bye to the lieutenant when excused himself to hurry off on whatever task he needed to do. :: I do NOT want to spend another hour even in a comma! Once is enough, thank you! ::

Deanna thought back to when she had first come aboard Voyager and was knocked into an unconsciousness that lasted for several days. It had not been pleasant time in the least, and Q's sliding presence in and out of her subconscious had also very....strange. This was not the same "Q" that she and her friend's had encountered onboard the Enterprise, this Q was somehow...shady.

She suspected that he had far other unpleasant notions for those he wanted to involve in his scream. His depression seemed genuine,  
however, Deanna knew that someone with as strong a mind as he had could easily be tricking even her with his assumed feelings. Now, he was helping Voyager to recover the away team and crew from the borg ship. This was a puzzlement as well....

Troi turned slightly as she walked down the corridor, her eyes narrowed in thought briefly before moving on to the turbo lift. She could have sworn she had briefly felt something. Something that was familiar yet, not.

************************************************************************** END WEEK THIRTY RECAP

WEEK THIRTY ONE RECAP 9-02-2K []

******************************************************** From: "patti keiper" Subject: Good Samaritan.... Date: Sat, 02 Sep 2000 08:26:55 GMT

"OK. But how do I know all this isn't an elaborate deception by Starfleet?" he (Damar) shook his head at the thought and glanced back at the Jem Hadar again, who seemed to be getting worse.

Lamat Ukan pulled at his collar to allow the remaining white better circulation, wiping the foam away from his mouth as he did so and Damar continued; "If you provide aid for him,  
" he motioned to the Jem Hadar, "then I'll consider your plea." he smirked, and waited for the womans response...

Janeway walked up to the forcefield as close as she could go and still not be touching the Cardassian in front of her.

"Why would we deceive you,.. sir..?" she said evenly. "You have nothing that I would be interested in except a decided lack to your comfort.. In my role as a good samaritan to two travelers stranded 70 years from home..."

That obvious fact about his current predicament made Damar flinch in acknowledgement.. ::This captain is right there. We are far from home. Yet....::

"....I would be remiss if I further compounded your pain. I offer asylum from your war... I and my ship have never been involved there and I and my crew won't be involved now.. As you can see, our weapons are not in our hands, a first gesture of trust you might say.. I'll treat your friend over there, if you do as we do and disarm.. " Janeway offered.

Damar knew the tranquilizing gas rig was merely precautionary. Only a coward would use it without just cause.. And the captain had just cause to do so as long as he and Lamat'Ukan were displaying offensive behavior. He looked down at his own rifle, pointed at the captain's neck. She did not look away from his own eyes..

The Cardassian was struck with the honesty there. That was unexpected from a Federation as far as he knew.. Only one untouched by the war held such a demeanor.. The last of his resistance melted away and he lowered his weapon, placing it on the ground beneath one foot.

He grabbed Lamat's as well and had to jerk it out of the feverish soldier's hands.. That rifle joined the first on the carpeting..

Damar said nothing, flinging his arms wide and tilting his head. ::I must do this in order to get home.. even if I get there as an old man.:: he frowned.

Janeway nodded subtley to the security guard with the gas trigger to be vigilant.. ::Even if something goes wrong here and we all succumb to the gas, at least, any danger from these two will be stopped. :: We all can be awakened to deal with the situation then later..,.. step by step ..::

Worf lowered the forcefield carefully keeping his distance and any possible provocative move stifled and controlled. He felt the Cardassian's eyes sweep over him with some heat but nothing else happened..

The captain nodded her approval of Damar's snap decision, moving to stand by his side. But she was careful to stay clear of the Jem'Hadar's personal space.. ::Catch this, Commander.::...letting Worf watch him for her..

She addressed the sick soldier with her back fully turned to him neutrally, "Come with me and our doctor will attend to your difficulty,.. you are not a soldier here, but an equal. As such,  
you are my guest as much as your companion, the Cardassian,  
is. Do you understand me?"" she asked..

The Jem'Hadar was having a hard time of things and his breath rattled liquidly in his chest with an animalistic wheezing and it took everything in Janeway's power to not look at him. ::A direct look from me means to him that I attack.:: she theorized. ::Because I am a leader in his eyes. So I won't meet his eyes unless he permits me to. ::

Damar nodded approvingly of this strange ship captain. ::She learns quickly. It took me months to figure out how not to provoke Lamat'Ukan.::

"This way." Janeway indicated to both of them with a hand.

All of the weapons, Federation and newcomer, were left behind them as they headed for sickbay.

Lamat never got there under his own power.. Halfway down the hall he dropped into a convulsion and Janeway called for him to be emergency beamed immediately to the EMH. (SEE SOUND BITE)

------------------------------------------------------------------

In sickbay three medics held the delirious Jem'Hadar down while the holodoc drew a blood sample.. "Captain,.. it'll take me a while to find out what is wrong with our patient here.."

He glanced at Damar uncertainly and added, "Another bioflag activated a minute ago, negatively ...and just as suddenly, a minute later, righted itself into the normal range.. Why don't you... check out this matter and I'll keep you informed... all right?" the EMH intoned vaguely.

::A bioflag negative?:: Janeway thought.:: That means someone went down on the ship to unconsciousness... but the sudden return to normal?::

The EMH followed her line of thinking.."Sounds like it almost might be the vital signs of two different people....hmmm?"

Janeway understood that at once.."Worf.. go to the place where the bioflag triggered..Have the ensign here, " she nodded to the man next to her, " i.d. the bioflag to find out whose went off. See what you can find out down there." she said urgently. ::Sounds like someone is trying to be a wolf in sheep's clothing..::

Little did she know how right she was..

Thomas Riker looked almost dapper in his acquired Voyager uniform.. its stolen combadge winking on his chest..

------------------------------------------------------------------------- (attachments ) Image : J and the doc conferring.

Audio : J - Janeway to the doctor. We have a medical emergency. Report to sickbay...

**************************************************************

From: goldeengirl1 .uk Subject: [voyagerliveaction] Lost property Date: Sat, 02 Sep 2000 12:48:39 +0100

Damar stood silently in sickbay, observing the doctor and the crew, who, just a few hours earlier, he'd have happily killed with no hesitation in the line of 'duty'. He sighed, and leaned against a console, promising himself that he'd get home but at the same time wondering if he'd ever see Cardassia or the Alpha Quadrant ever again.

Damar glanced at the Lamat'Ukan, lying on the biobed sedated. He'd most likely die. He briefly wondered if this Federation crew knew about the Founders and the Jem'Hadar's need for white. Damar shrugged, not really caring if he lived or died, and walked into the doctors office where he seemed to be reviewing a patients file. He only just caught the file name -"Patient 1053 - William Riker - Human." The Doctor quickly turned the computer off when he realized Damar was looking at it. ::Probably some stupid confidentiality thing:: he thought silently.

"Can I help you Mr...?" the Doctor asked. Damar smirked, in all the mess still nobody knew his name. "Damar..." he answered flatly. "...and no, you can't help me." He looked up at the doctor to see a puzzled expression. "I am just taking a look around." he clarified.

"Ah." the doctor replied, and turned back to his computer screen,  
after activating it.

"I've never seen inside a Federation sickbay before," Damar continued, "Especially one with a hologram serving as a doctor in it." The doctor looked up and smiled, as though taking it as a compliment; Damar went on, "So, I suppose you must be confined in here... well, apart from the holodecks..."

"In fact I'm not," the Doctor interrupted happily, "I have a portable holoemitter that we 'acquired' in the 29th century."

Damar frowned and wondered how they got it; Cardassia could certainly use some new ideas and inventions; "29th Century technology?-" but the doctor interrupted again, getting up from behind his desk and walking into the main part of sickbay, insisting that Damar come and see his holoemitter.

The doctor looked inside a small pot and a shocked expression came over his face. He quickly dived to the floor, mumbling about never losing it before, and tapped his commbadge, still on the floor. =/\=This is the Doctor to Captian Janeway, please respond...=/\= and he impatiently waited for her response.

*************************************************************************

From: "patti keiper" Subject: [voyagerliveaction] Nipped, by a packrat.. Date: Sat, 02 Sep 2000 19:16:03 GMT

The doctor looked inside a small pot and a shocked expression came over his face. He quickly dived to the floor, mumbling about never losing it before, and tapped his commbadge, still on the floor. =/\=This is the Doctor to Captian Janeway, please respond...=/\= and he impatiently waited for her response.

The captain looked up from the tea she and Chakotay were sharing in her ready room over datapadds outlining unfeasible ways to get inside the Cube to rescue Seven and B'Elanna. The doctor's hail made both of them jump.

Kathryn tapped her badge, =^=Janeway here. Go ahead. Is this about our newest patient?=^=

The holodoc sighed heavily, =^=No. He's stable for the moment. I've still a lot of ground to cover with him. I know absolutely nothing about his species at all. I did find a synthetic substance his armor seemed to be infusing into his circulation. I left that apparatus intact while changing him into sterile sheets. But, I'm not ready with a report for that yet. I'm calling to report a theft, captain..=^=

Both Chakotay's and Janeway's eyes got bigger at that one. =^=Oh?=^= she inquired.

=^=My holoemitter's missing.. I can't find it anywhere.=^= the EMH almost whined.

::Did we forget to put a tracer on that thing?:: The captain wondered. She looked to her first officer.. who threw up his hands innocently. ::I guess we both forgot that little detail on the doctor's emitter. It just seemed such a natural part of Voyager's standard equipment. Marking it with a locator just didn't occur to me or to anyone else for that matter, even Seven..::

Kathryn sighed and set down her tea cup. =^=That is a problem. Do you think B'Elanna may have been upgrading it's schematics before she was called away? You might try to look in engineering for it.=^=

=^= Captain, I can't g--=^= the doc began.

=^=Oh, that's right. You need your holoemitter to go to engineering..=^= she added blackly.. =^=All right. I'll send someone to help you find it. Scan the area for DNA traces. Maybe we can figure out who the culprit is..Is our other guest fairing well? I know sickbay isn't the most comfortable of places to stay for any length of time..=^=

The holodoc just rolled his eyes at that comment,=^=You mean Damar of course... He's just fine... In fact, his curiosity about my holomatrix is the only reason I discovered my missing emitter.=^=

Janeway looked up with a shock, ::Damar.. I know that name. He's the one the DS9 logs specify as lowering the defensive minefield just outside Bajor.:: She hid her surprise from her voice but her expression didn't escape Chakotay who looked up from his tea.

Janeway continued =^=I see. Damar,..if you need anything at all, the doctor will give you a combadge with which you can be in touch with any of us here on the bridge. Sickbay has replicators. And if you get in tight with one of my crewman named Neelix,  
he can get you set up with excellent Cardassian fare, I'm sure. He has a flare for ethnic cuisine.=^= Janeway kept her reaction of amusement about her own tall tale about truth behind the ship's cook silent for Damar's benefit. ::An experience best sampled uninformed..:: she thought.

Damar said nothing, still a little surprised by the freedom invoked to him by the intraship communications system. He took the combadge from the doctor and held it out in front of him with two fingers as if it was going to sting him. He bent very close to it and spoke into it loudly, still not knowing exactly how the comlinking worked. =^= I understand you.=^=

The Cardassian's booming reply made both Kathryn and Chakotay drop their cups and put their hands over their ears.. and they both shouted, =^= Ow!=^=

Janeway surveyed the mess on her glass table top and her carpet and took a deep breath, =^=These pins have an excellent pickup,  
Mr. Damar. If you wear it on your tunic about the level of your shoulder, the volume will be just perfect all right? Janeway out.=^=

The captain and the first officer began laughing once the connection had been terminated. They made their way onto the bridge after informing maintainance about the need for stain remover in the captain's ready room. ::That was my favorite mug..!:: Janeway grieved, pouting.

All too soon, the heavy weight of B'Elanna and Seven's dilemma bore them down once more..

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The holodoc blinked when the connection closed. He still wasn't sure what he had heard through the link,::Breaking glass?::

Turning, he kicked himself for not realizing he could've taken a reading of the floor and the console where the emitter had been stored. He got the DNA patterns of Riker.. his new arrival from earlier.

::Wait a minute.. Where is this man?::

He held up a hand for Damar to wait for him and gave him the medical tricorder to examine while the EMH moved to the secondary medical bay. The bed there was empty.. He tapped his badge..

=^=EMH to Commander Worf. I have some news for your search parties. The possible masquerader in the Voyager uniform is a temporal visitor like yourself, a William Riker (he mistakenly identifies)  
. When you find him, he copped my holoemitter. I'd like it back.=^= he added with some heat. =^=Any progress on finding the original person from the anomolous bioflag reading I got earlier?=^=

He knew that a few hours could mean a lot to an injured crewman. It bothered the doctor a lot that the crewman who went down had not been found yet. Janeway's crew was normally very efficient in such matters.

Then again Worf was a maverick in new territory.

Perhaps Janeway wasn't yet aware of the delay in getting the answer to the bioflag alert he had brought to her attention when they first arrived in sickbay with the Jem'Hadar..

As soon as he had any confirmation about that possible scenario. He'd let her know.

The doctor watched Damar scan himself with the bioprobe with the wrong end and sighed.. ::Time for tricorder lessons.:: he smiled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(attachment) Image : J and Chak trying to relax over tea in the ready room.

***************************************************************************

From: goldeengirl1 .uk Subject: [voyagerliveaction] Insanity Date: Sat, 02 Sep 2000 22:44:26 +0100

Janeway continued =^=I see. Damar,..if you need anything at all, the doctor will give you a combadge with which you can be in touch with any of us here on the bridge. Sickbay has replicators. And if you get in tight with one of my crewman named Neelix, he can get you set up with excellent Cardassian fare, I'm sure. He has a flare for ethnic cuisine.=^= Janeway kept her reaction of amusement about her own tall tale about truth behind the ship's cook silent for Damar's benefit. ::An experience best sampled uninformed..:: she thought. Damar said nothing, still a little surprised by the freedom invoked to him by the intraship communications system. He took the combadge from the doctor and held it out in front of him with two fingers as if it was going to sting him. He bent very close to it and spoke into it loudly,still not knowing exactly how the comlinking worked. =^= I understand you.=^= The Cardassian's booming reply made both Kathryn and Chakotay drop their cups and put their hands over their ears.. and they both shouted, =^= Ow!=^= Janeway surveyed the mess on her glass table top and her carpet and took a deep breath,  
=^=These pins have an excellent pickup, Mr. Damar. If you wear it on your tunic about the level of your shoulder, the volume will be just perfect all right? Janeway out.=^=

On his shoulder? That was an unusual concept. In the Cardassian military, they had to speak into wrist units to communicate with others. The doctor paced slowly, his brow furrowed, deep in thought, oblivious the the conversation that had just taken place. Damar looked at the badge again and placed it on his uniform, ::It looks so strange:: he mused, and took it off, not liking it at all. He didn't wear Federation items! ...ever! he added in his mind, and glanced back at the Starfleet doctor,  
who strode into his office and put his feet up on the desk. [OOC: I tried to find a pic of this, I remember it from an episode,  
but I can't find it :( ] Damar raised an eyeridge and smirked. This hologram was certainly... unusual. ---- On biobed one

Lamat'Ukan opened his eyes, having just woken up from his drug induced sleep and looked around menacingly. He felt very... strange; a LOT more aggresive than usual, and he really wanted to fight, more than he had ever felt in his life!, he snarled,  
and sat up from the medical bed he was on, and saw the Cardassian. He hated Cardassians, and would kill him right now, along with the rest of this 'Voyager' crew. They were Starfleet, and the Founders were at war with the Federation... his mind raced. Federation, Starfleet, Romulans and those despicable Klingons. His breathing went ragged... Klingons... he was positive there was a Klingon on this ship... he saw him before; yes; he was right behind him, waiting to kill him. Lamat's eyes widened at the thought of a missed opportunity to kill an enemy, and he wanted to immediatly fix that. The solder jumped of his biobed,  
and saw two security officers put their hands on their phasers,  
and strode forward, ready to fight, hand to hand if he had to, until a forcefield hissed angrily, warning him away.

Lamat'Ukan stopped right where he was, staring intensly at the two security guards, knowing that Cardassian and Dominion forcefields were lethal if anybody touched them, he didn't want to die by a Federation forcefield; and carried staring at the humans - maybe it would take his mind off his impending death by white,  
or rather, lack of it...

*************************************************************************** From: "Cassidy Meyers" Subject: An eye in the sky... Twofold Date: Sun, 03 Sep 2000 23:39:38 SCT

The Speaker caught the last vestige of communication from the furry small life as it went to the place where the new temporal peoples waited in the Sickplace.. ::I knows not THESE in the now. What is this is? "Jem'Hadar?" That Firemind is not full in the body. It dies perhaps in the soon to be. And the Rockmind,  
the "Damar" speaks nothing of trueheartfelts to the Leaderwoman. Isees why truly. It seeks the battle. And the Originplace, "Cardassia". Apart from it, this Mind pains brightly and it is alone among the Otherminds even now.::

Stretching in ITS link with the cat, the Speaker "reached." IT saw the two beings through the eyes of the 'Spotthing' and spread, tentatively sent out a link to the Firemind. ::Is sick. Whys is it controlled and weak? Teeth many it has and strength forces.:: Then the 8472 "heard" the technologythingEMH speaks a new concept. ::The Firemind is feedings on an Otherblood of whiteness? This is "Soul" sickens by happenings? :: The 8472 reared on ITS hind limbs, enraged by what IT had learned about Lamat's fate in life. :: Who's is cause? The Firemind is slaved by this's. I likes it not! I bites the One who gives the Otherblood!::

Then a truthing gave the Speaker pause. IT had "looked" into the Rockmind and saw that the "Damar" was not to blame at all. In fact, that Mind feared the Firemind deeply although his bodyposturings showed he was calm.. ::This Othermind knows not the Firemind in any bonding of being. Cans it be BOTH are battle-worn bys another?:: The Speaker shook ITS great head gave up trying to fathom reasons.

ITS eyes fell on the two Enterpriseminds. So far, the two Enterprise officers had ceased their investigations of how their shuttle arrived to be found by the Voyager crew in light of the current red alert. They hadn't yet shared their idea that Squire Trelane of their own history may have been a young Q visiting their time with Voyager's command crew on the basis that they had no concrete usefulness with which to utilize the information. So now they were on Voyager's bridge, finding tasks to aid their trapped hosts.

The 8472 moved from ITS place on the lower deck of the bridge and moved to the "Science"place those Peoples was using the shiptechnologies. ::Spocks??:: the Speaker sent to the Enterprise Vulcan. ::Will yous mindspeaks-tie with I? My journeys to the Souless Ones Cubeplace has shown I's a way to the Queenmind.. A peoples of my Seas is a SoulessOneBorg in the now.. I cans "reach" to IT in the heartfelts and learn... What say yous?::

Spock turned and regarded the 8472 thoughtfully as he acquainted himself with its strange language syntax rolling in his head. :: This Speaker has found one of its own species transformed into a Borg? Interesting. And now it wants to spy on the Borg Queen though its link in the Collective.. using its own and Spock's mind disciplines.::

He did not yet respond directly to the 8472, other than giving it a nod of understanding. He then turned and shared with Captain Kirk near him what the Speaker proposed. The hazel eyed captain raised an eyebrow or two as his first officer related details and shot a sideways glance at the scaley 8472 appraisingly every now and then as he listened.

The Speakers had musings of ITS own. ::This Kirkmind is a Leaderman. Whys he not helps the Janeways in ruling the Voyagerhome? He's stays softly, waiting , and I's knows not why. Is he sad heartfelts for his Enterprisehome?::

So far, the Cube was quiescent on the main viewscreen. It neither sent out probing scans nor moved into the nebula in search of Voyager. ::Puzzling is this's. :: the Speaker thought, ::Whys is the Queenmind no hunting in the now...?::

The Speaker blinked and suddenly saw the "Kirk" and the "Spock" enter its field of vision. IT expanded ITS Mindspeak to the leaderman and waited for a happening..

Then the Coolmind "Spock" spoke with mouthings aloud to IT.....

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Molly was functioning at full capacity. Between chasing off the Borg drones curious about B'Elanna's freedom from the assimilation chamber and her scenting support trailing Seven of Nine's whereabouts,  
she had her holographic paws full.

She whined a question at the prosthetic inflicted Klingon at the juncture of two paths that forked ahead of them.. One way led to Seven. The other, to the outer hull and a chance at escape. This choice was beyond Molly's decision making protocols so she deferred to her companion, casting doggy eyes up at the woman's in implied meaning.

B'Elanna lurched, almost stumbling over the unreal Irish Setter,  
She cast her head about, concentrating. She understood immediately,  
the dog's dilemma.

It still felt weird having so many senses available to her, but she was getting used to it.. the infrared imager, the electromagnetic tactical sense, and the uncanny ability to know proximity of the other Borg drones around her.

Her temporal implant buzzed, pulling in her mind. ::The left fork. I can feel Seven that way.::

Grabbing the holodog's tail for guidance in the dark, B'Elanna pointed the choice out for Molly. ::Janeway'll kill me for sure if I come back to the ship without her.::

Suddenly, Molly's jaw dropped open and Guinan's voice came out of it. Torres nearly shot backwards in shock.

~~~~*BARK* I think this is getting through, good work, Mr. Barclay.. Hello? *AwwRR RawrH*

B'Elanna? Seven of Nine? *Grrrrrrrr..* We've managed to rig a communications patch*Ruff* through Voyager's hologrid to you through Molly's vocal subroutines. *Nose sneeze*Can you hear us?*BARK*~~~~~~

Torres didn't know whether to laugh at the words being interpersed between the dog's barking noises or cry at her first real contact with Voyager... __________________________________________________

(attachments) Images : Walking pawprints *animated*

Molly looking back happily.

Gold Commbadge bar borders.

***********************************************************

From: goldeengirl1 .uk Subject: [voyagerliveaction] The Enemy Within... Date: Mon, 04 Sep 2000 23:37:59 +0100

The doctor watched Damar scan himself with the bioprobe with the wrong end and sighed... ::Time for tricorder lessons.:: he smiled.

After the long, painful process of the doctor describing the every function of a medical tricorder, Damar scanned through Voyager's original crew manifest in sickbay and frowned. He didn't get a chance to look through the crew's personal data when he was in the transporter room with the Jem'Hadar. He was too busy making sure he didn't turn his back to the solder, therefore giving Lamat the perfect opportunity to ki-... he paused and glanced up at the doctor, who was pacing furiously waiting for his holoemitter to be retrieved. ::Haven't they found it yet?:: Damar wondered, ::Federation security IS slow:: and he shrugged, turning back to the computer.

According to the ship's restricted records, (he was only allowed to look at tiny bits of data; he didn't exactly know why, it wasn't like he could run off to the Obsidian Order and report everything he knew), Voyager was on a mission which involved a Starfleet officer posing as a Maquis crewmember. ::Fair enough,  
Cardassia had plenty of operatives working undercover in the Maquis.:: Damar thought, and read on.

When Voyager was swept into the Delta Quadrant, they found the Maquis ship and alien lifeform... he sighed, skipped past the boring bits and carried on reading about the Maquis, expecting a glorious report of interrogations and executions at the end of it all. His momentary smile faded when he looked at the final sentence of the report.

'As of this date onwards, Starfleet and Maquis crew will work as one, striving for our common goal, to reach home.'

Damar's eyes went wide, and he stood up in disgust.

"Can you BELIEVE this?" he shouted to the doctor, who looked up in alarm. "What?" he answered quickly, scurrying over to his desk to look at the computer.

Damar silently fumed, and turned off the display. "Never mind." he stated blackly, and walked out the doctors office.

Maquis were on this ship? Damar frowned, and glanced over to the two security men by the door, wondering if either one of them were once part of that Maquis crew.

(NRPG: Please can we keep the fact that Chakotay was a Maquis quiet for now... He can find out when they meet... *eg*)

He also wondered how long it would've taken for the captain to tell him about this little 'problem'.

Damar looked over at the Jem Hadar, who had been sedated again,  
and was being kept in stasis until some sort of plan came up to cure him of his addiction. He grinned, knowing full well the Founders had designed the white to be irreplaceable, and wondered what it would be like when the Jem Hadar escaped and killed them all... because it was a likely possibility. The Cardassian remembered reading a report on the lack of white in the Alpha Quadrant, and also remembered suggesting the Dominion poison the last vials of the drug. Maybe that was their solution. Poison him and let him die slowly. He grinned, and speculated on what the Captains reaction would be to his idea, if she were to listen to him at all. ::She'd probably refuse:: he thought,  
knowing full well that Federation laws were soft and were quick to forgive, ...look at him for instance. If he'd been the Captain of a Cardassian warship or even a pathetic little cargo ship,  
and a Human suddenly appeared, he'd have them in the brig and being interrogated before he could say 'kanar.'

At that thought, he suddenly remembered the Captains suggestion about Neelix, whoever that was, and wondered if he could have something to eat, Cardassian or not; he needed to eat, and strode out of sickbay, flanked by two big, scary looking, (or so they wanted him to think) security officers.

Damar

***************************************************************************

END WEEK THIRTY ONE RECAP 09-08-2K []

WEEK THIRTY TWO RECAP 09-08-2K []

*************************************************** From: Amiee Jo Fielder Date: Fri Sep 8, 2000 0:25am Subject: The beginning of the end..

Seven awoke, startled by her surroundings, even though they were familiar to her. :: I know this place :: She thought to herself. Seven sat upright. :: Where is Lt. Torres? Where are all the drones? :: She got to her feet, a little too quickly. The world seemed to spin all around her.

She fell back a step and caught her balance by leaning on the exam table. :: I must find Belana ::

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Queen was mildly amused at the "q"s feeble attempt to disuade the merging of the half breed woman.

:: Torres will be mine, because with her, comes Seven. Oh, if only Seven wasn't so cunning a prey. ::

The Queen watched as the drones surrounding her fussed and fidgeted with with this button and that lever, making everything run smoothly. :: The mongrel has escaped, that's fine. Let her find her comrade. I want to get Seven back, but I would much rather have her rejoin of her own will. It would be so much more satisfying .

The hive leader instructed her drones to follow her as she made her way towards the room where Seven of Nine was being held. As she glided through the corridors of the cube she knew so well, she thought :: These cubes are so big, I can't wait to get my sphere back. All this walking is inefficient. ::

Seven pressed the heels of her hands against her head, then,  
taking a moment stretched her fingers over her scalp, and was relieved to feel her own hair there.

Suddenly, she felt she wasn't alone. There was no one near her,  
and then she realized that physically, she was alone. :: Belana? :: Seven knew that she had been connected with her shipmate. She also knew that that couldn't be good news.

Seven turned to leave, and just as she got to the door, a flash of light announced the arrival of the meddlesome "q" . "Up and about? So's your partner in crime. It's not everyday you get to be a hero. Rest assured, your little girl and the others made it back safe and sound."

"It is because of you, that Naomi and the others were here in the first place" Seven said with a nasty look in her eyes.

q regarded the uniform tattered woman before him carefully. "I didn't bring them here. Nothing to do with me..."

"Explain yourself" Seven ordered with a tilt of her head.

q slowly walked around Seven, never taking his eyes off of her face and judging her reactions to him with all the scrutiny of a scientist with a mouse. "You know very little about the curiosity of the young. From my understanding, it was the human child who misled the 8472 into bringing herself and the holoprogram here. Guinan and the Speaker simply tried to right that tiny oversight. Don't point you finger where it doesn't belong..

"IF that is correct, then why are you here now?"

"I know how the engineer hates to lose her sense of identity. This Torres woman was almost lost. So I stopped the processing in the early stages. As you know, the prelim's are quite painful. I know. I had a taste of that for centuries on the Sphere orbitting the Learned One planet..."

"Enough" Seven spat. "Where is she?"

q looked up from his examination of one of the activated computer panels and amused himself by fusing its circuitry. "Oh.... no doubt she'll be along shortly. I kept her proximity detector intact, She is especially tied to you my dear.."

Seven sighed with relief at the knowledge that her comrade was ok. "You should not interfere with things you know nothing about. That was the primary central access node relay for this level of the cube. By disrupting that, not only will the Queen think she is under attack, there will be approximately 50 drones here in a matter of minutes" Seven said with disgust. "I suggest we leave, Now"

"Oh very well. Borg are such unoriginal thinkers." He snapped his fingers and in moments, Seven found herself on a vast yellow carpet that sloped. It was warm underfoot and undulating in regular movements. A tall wall of brown vines climbed to Seven's left field of vision and she reached out, touching the matter. "This is hair...." She looked down the hill and saw a vast valley of black. The carpeting was uniform material.. It was B'Elanna's clothing! They had been shrunken down to miniscule size onto the Klingon's shoulder..

"Well," q sighed. "You wanted to be safe and find your friend so wah la.... here we are.. Oh. And we have to hurry I'm afraid,  
I have a feeling things are cooking with the Queen."

"Return me to my appropriate size, IMMEDIATELY" Seven shouted,  
taking a step towards q. "As you wish... Heads up.."

Seven found herself in a flash, face to face with Torres and Molly. The woman leaped backward ten feet with a yell. "Save your strength, we are about to be sized up by the competition" Seven said. B'Elanna swallowed her heart back into her throat long enough to think about that. ::I wouldn't consider drones much competition. I am getting rather fond of my bionic implants..Bring 'em on ::

The Queen was blissfully AWARE of all the events taking place in her temporary domain. :: I will regain my sphere but first... ::

She used her mind link with the cube to direct it inside the nebula she had known all along to be hiding Voyager. :: Captain Janeway thinks she is so clever, what an obvious starfleet tactic. ::

Using the cybernetic link between herself and the 8472 borg,  
she probed its mind and immediately knew what could be done to render the living ship useless to Voyager.

As the cube sped past the pink and blue clouds of the nebula,  
the Queen watched as Voyager and its companion came into view. Without even the utterance of a word a lighting bolt of purple raced forward and went straight through the hull of the deep orange HOME creature.

It went dark and silent. Voyager turned to face the cube desperately.

:: That Janeway's got more guts than I gave her credit for :: The Queen mused to herself. :: Finally, Voyager is mine :: One borg drone after another began appearing on all decks. The red alert bars were flashing intensely and the warning sirens were deafening. ::GO:: On the bridge, one drone appeared, and was immediately followed by thirteen more, one for each person on the bridge. The officers all scrambled for their weapons, thoroughly thrown off balance by the sudden invasion of Borg. Every crewmember began to fight for their lives.

Then the biggest drone approached Janeway, and instead of doing any kind of damage, it simply restrained her, pulling the captain's arms behind her back in a half nelson. It ignored her shouts,  
and shoved away the security guards and crewmen rushing to her aid violently. Then, each drone on the bridge followed its lead, restraining everyone on the bridge. They all stood perfectly still, almost casually unaware of their struggling captives. "You Cannot Resist Will Await Her Arrival," they spoke in unison.

Then on cue, all were blinded by an explosive green flash of fire. As the light faded, you could see a slender silhouette come out of the smoke. The Queen had arrived. "Janeway, I said we'd meet again."

The captain looked up at the Queen, tightening her jaw with undisguised hate. She chose not to say a word trying to protect what crew she could by not drawing attention to them..

"It just occurred to me, KATHRYN, You do not have the honor of knowing my name. It would make things much simpler between us if we weren't so formal with each other. Please, call me Quassia of N'hat'dra'Ko. I am from a moon in the Lesser Magellanic Cloud. Shortly you will know more....." Quassia took another step forward, and looked at the captain. She couldn't help but have a respect for her, after all, she had managed to elude the borg for this long. Quassia raised her hand and slowly let it trace the curvatures of the captain's face :: Too human for my tastes :: and with a sudden thrust, plunged her assimilation tubes deep into her neck.

With a long scream, Janeway felt the Borg nanoprobes shoot into her very blood, trailing a bright river of exquisite agony into her arms and legs, and then into her brain.. Her sense of identity faded and she was....no more...

--------------------------------------------------------------------

(attachments) Image : A superimposed image of the captain over the Borg Queen.

*animated* banner gif- Resistence is Futile.

Image : Janeway fully suited up as a Borg from the end of season six.

*******************************************************************

From: Elena Beltran Date: Fri Sep 8, 2000 1:41am Subject: The beginning of the end..

With a long scream, Janeway felt the Borg nanoprobes shoot into her very blood, trailing a bright river of exquisite agony into her arms and legs, and then into her brain.. Her sense of identity faded and she was....no more...

Deanna looked on in horror as the borg Queen began to prepare Captain Janeway for assimilation. This was NOT what the q had promised her. What was happening, this was could not be real. What could she possibly do to help?

Suddenly, the q appeared with the extravagant flash of light that always seemed to acompany them. He looked on with the others as the captain withered and twitched at the feet of the borg queen. Looking up at Troi the q gave her a singularily sinister smile, his features almost completely transforming him from his previously mournful continence.

:: Why?!? :: Troi thought towards the q who simply continued to smile at her. Her hopes sinking as the rest of the borg began to move in Troi could only think of one last possibility that might possibly save them all. She closed her mind and concentrated.

Answering her plea Q appeared before them....

*****************************************************************************

From: Cat Cegla Date: Fri Sep 8, 2000 2:54am Subject: Does someone need a timeout?

"My, my," Q sighed as he watched the proceedings before him. "The trouble these beings can get into in so short of time." He turned to face his two companions. "Girls, I hope you two don't mind being left behind this time. It *is* for your own good, I assure you. Keep working on our little problem here. Papa's got a war to fight."

The two women nodded, understanding they would prove far more useful on the planet then on the ship and potentionally in the hands of their very enemy.

Q flashed himself onto Voyager with his usual light show, keeping his features schooled in a singularly bored appearance. "q, what *have* you done? As if bringing us to this despicable place wasn't bad enough, now this? And you accuse me of messing with too many beings' lives... Our battle is between us. It belongs in the Continuum and should be faught there between our own kind. There is no need to bring these immature and petty races into it."

"No, there isn't," q agreed. "But it *does* make things so much more fun."

"Messing with timelines, zapping people in and out of their own realities, that's acceptable, but this? You're destroying timelines left and right with each person you destroy in this place. Melding realities in ways that simply don't make sense. Even *we* have laws against that," Q chastized.

As he spoke, he froze q's Borg in place, assuring there would be no more assimilations for the time being. The sadistic side of him made sure that every being on the ship, whether frozen or not, had the opportunity to watch the 'battle' playout before them. The leaders of the two factions certainly had to, but their various minions would know only as much as their little minds dared to find out.

He looked over to Captain Janeway. "My dear Kathryn, this fate so does not suit you." With a wave of his hand, he eased the look of terror on her face. Her eyes fluttered briefly as her consciousness became her own once again. ::At least now she has a chance of becoming herself again, if she so wishes. Now she's aware enough to put up a solid mental fight:: One more little wave, and the living ship breathed life once more. Well,  
sort of - it too had a long way to go for a full recovery, but it was a nudge in the right direction. He knew of the symbiotic relationship between the pilot and ship, and would not allow such a valuable asset be lost without just cause. He didn't want to do anything major - not yet, and not without knowing just how much of a fight was left in the beings in question.

"What right do you have to play with my toys?" q demanded.

"What right do you have to make these beings your toys in the first place?" Q countered. He began to pace, circling his would-be nemisis. "You went looking for the Borg, hoping they would assimilate you like they had so many other races and end your 'pain'. After over one hundred years they still couldn't. After over one hundred years of thinking about it, *this* is your solution? Janeway couldn't help you before, so you pit her against her greatest enemy. Not only that, but you give her enemy all the extra help they could need while giving Voyager nothing but trouble and drawbacks? Oh yeah, that's fair. What *were* you thinking?

"Maybe that the combined forces of Janeway and the Borg could help end this all?" q tried. Seeing Q's doubting raised eyebrow,  
he smiled ruefully. "Or maybe I decided I wanted to live for a while longer after all. Maybe I discovered just how entertaining this little universe could be. Did you realize just how much damage we could do if we really tried?"

Q smiled. He did realize that, and had done so long ago. He had also realized that it simply was something not to be done. For as petty as most of the races in the universe were, they still had great potential, and it was within the laws of the Continuum to see just where that potential could go. ::What fun would the universe be if we controlled every aspect of it anyway? :: It was much more fun to watch each individual race try and fail. Besides, though he would never admit it to anyone,  
it could also be quite rewarding to see them succeed at times.

"No," he finally spoke. "I have the feeling that there is much more behind this than anything you're letting on. Perhaps something involving the little battle you started within the Continuum itself? I should have known you left far too easily for this issue to be dropped. That, and your cronies within the Continuum have been far too quiet lately. You're planning something, and you're planning something big." He took q's silent stare as a sign of affirmation. "Just don't think it hasn't gone unnoticed by the rest of us. Why do you think I followed you here into this little Carousal Coordinate to start with? We knew the difficulty that would be involved with getting out of this place, and yet we sent one of our best in after you? Like that wasn't a sign you were being watched..." He rolled his eyes at the apparent denseness of his companion. "For now a decision must be made,  
and that I will leave in your hands. Do you want to fight it out here, dragging more of our kind into this place with the knowledge that they may never get out or at least have a d*mn hard time doing so? Or, do you want to back down for the time being, leaving our different alien factions to themselves, each seeking an escape and letting us tag along with them back to our own universe and reality and fight it out there?" He stopped pacing and turned to face his foe. "The choice is yours, but think long and hard before you make it."

With that, he folded his arms across his chest and waited for a response.

****************************************************************************

From: "patti keiper" Subject: Touched and forever untouched... Date: Fri, 08 Sep 2000 09:39:12 GMT

Janeway was in a fog on a vast silver plain that wasn't a real one, she knew. ::I have no arms and legs...What is happening to me..?:: she whispered mentally.

#We are Borg. Your life as you know it, has ended. Our link has been established. Feel the connection. You will now service...us.#

::No. No. No....I can't. I won't leave my crew.:: She twitched against their control.:: Give me back my body!::

Captain Janeway felt a web of minds grow exponentially, drowning out her own thoughts. The "noise" threatened to drown her. #Your physical form is irrelevant. Your crew will be assimilated into the collec--#

Their voices cut off suddenly and the Borg chorus was silent. Nanoprobes filled the air, spilling from the unreal sky like a metal rain. Where they landed on her, they itched and crawled,  
questing for her essence.

::This is my consciousness.:: Janeway wondered. ::I've been assimilated and I am creating this hallucination as a way to deal with my rising sensory deprivation..::

The silence grew and a wind that was both hot and cold swept from underneath the silver "sand" of nanoprobes beneath her limbs and deep into her head.

Assimilation probes lanced out from the clouds and clawed their way under her skin and a shell of black alloy armor encased itself around Janeway's form. She struggled, feeling a final desperate panic surge into shreds of fire. She flinched, beginning to relinquish herself to them.

And just as suddenly, she actually "heard" something with her ears..

*Kathryn?*

::What?:: she spoke around oral components drilling into her jaws. :: Who's there.? Help me... I-::

*Kathryn. I am trying to help you..*

A new pain rose bright and sharp from her abdomen and almost crushed out the weak voice reaching out to her. ::Ahh! Go away.. Can't you see I'm a danger to you?!:: the captain told it.

She receded into the darkness but the voice found her anyway.. *You can do better than that. Picard sure has... or is that ...will? Even as Locutus...*

Choking, she won time by spitting out an implant and a shower of nanoprobes. Kathryn sobbed. ::Just who are you?! I - I can't remember....::

*Don't fight me. Just know that I love you..*

A column of pure sadness and longing filled her metallic heart in ice.. ::Mark?:: A light drew closer, melting away some of the worst of the nanoprobe infestation from her sense of self and more and more details of who and what she had been galvanized her very being. ::How ? How- can you be here? Now..?::

The real presence shifted, snapping in feel. * I'm not exactly ..here, Kathryn.. but my feelings are still the same even though you're the one still with life. You must hold on. I am giving you the ability to do so. There is one with me who won't let you go... His powers are making it possible for me to come to you.... Listen, we have to let some of them back. Don't be frightened...*

Captain Janeway felt the terrible mental binding and its noise return, but it was muted and something she herself could keep away. ::The noise is all the drones speaking as one through her,.. Quassia the Queen. Only she rises above them bound and yet, somehow,.. free.. :: Ahh..!!:: Kathryn writhed inside her tight metallic shell, rolling in the nanoprobe sand, spitting out a blackness that wasn't quite fluid.

*That's my girl. Keep them apart. You are the strongest person I know and you'll stay... Our love is the tie that binds us to humanity, Kathryn.. Just think of me and this Other can help you. But only if,.. you keep remembering me, .. remembering us..*

::Mark?...I remember now.. I love you so... much...:: she croaked in the Borg throat, :: How can I ever forget you?::

*She will make you forget if she can. They are all behind her and now they know everything about you. They will use that to wither you away from me.. and listen to him. He holds you; even as I cannot. Feel his presence.. Don't give up.. Kathryn.. Listen to me... always.....*

Kathryn felt her Q assisted consciousness summon a faint identity and the being she once was became her nearest shadow.. even over the oppressing blackness of the drones. A single, unmarred tear fell from her bone white cheek to hiss in the silvered "sand". ::I will....::

----------------------------------------------------------------------

(attachments) Image : Janeway side by side with a Borg inside the holodeck doors.

*animated* A neon green LED bar flashing.

Audio : Q- Con permisso, cap-i-tan. The hall is rented, the orchestra engaged. It's now time to see if you can dance....

***************************************************************

From: "April McGowan" Subject:Time will tell Date: Fri, 08 Sep 2000 09:04:14 PDT

Worf hurried down the corridor, the Captian was "off the ship",  
and things seemed to be in plenty of chaos on this one. Before he knew it he stood in the shuttle bay, looking intently at the craft before him. He'd been able to pinpoint the *near* exact coordinates of Dax and K'Ehlar, and felt confident, once on the surface of the planet that he could find them.

He turned to the door behind him and pulled out his phaser, with a slight hiss of light the door lock had been disabled. Then, he rushed aboard the shuttle craft and settled in the chair. He tapped in the command sequence to lower the forcefield around the shuttle bay and piloted the shuttle out into space. He made sure not to finger in the coordinates too quickly, in case someone was left on Voyager that may be paying attention. He thought that unlikely though. Everyone had been left to their own devices it seemed, even that Damar.

He shook his head in amazement at the thought. Neither of those two was to be trusted, but Janeway almost hugged them in welcome. She was unstable. He grunted in disgust at the thought and, realizing that not a soul noticed him leave, tapped in the commands and the ship changed course and headed for the planet below.

In moments, he would have more information, perhaps even the truth as to what was going on here. Within the hour, he would be with them. His stomach turned a bit, and he pushed those thoughts away, concentrating on the one fact he knew for certain,  
Q could not be trusted.

**************************************************

From: "patti keiper" Subject: Reckoning.... Date: Sat, 09Sep 2000 13:39:12 GMT

The Speaker screeched as IT felt a bolt of energy directed by the Queen fly out to pierce the hull of ITS living ship, bringing a deep death like state to HOME. The young vessel was rendered inert in moments. The 8472 hastily withdrew ITS mental link with the ship so IT could deal with the crisis. ::I fights! I bites!!::

Protectively, the 8472 scented the living ship's hull through their link. ITS wound was not serious, but HOME's consciousness was mysteriously gone. The Speaker didn't know when ITS companion ship would awaken, if ever. ::Nevers!! Nevers! Has's the Souless Ones chewed a HOME and hurts!::

From ITS place on the Voyagerhomebridge, the 8472 "heard" them come. ::The Souless Ones come to the Janewayhome...:: IT waited,  
sensing a strengthening stench of Borg moving through Otherspace on their way to materialize onto the Bridgeplace. ::I's quickens. I's grows a false Shell of thems in the soon to be... Then I's hunts.::

Right at the moment, the drones infiltrated Voyager on Deck One, 8472 metamorphosed, using ITS camouflage ability to look.....like a Souless One. The changing was not easy, but IT was something every 8472 learned how to do at a young age, especially those not destined to be soldiers..

The Queen's drones appeared one by one in front of IT, grabbing the Voyagerpeoples and holding their limbs. IT was not detected. The Speaker's shell was the perfect Borg mimickry, right down to the ghost of a proximity signal passively sending to the CollectiveMind, #I serve..I serve..# it sent..

As long as the Queen did not try to directly send an order directly to IT would she know the trickery. Then..in an unexpected move,  
the Royalmind transported herself to stand before the Janeway..

It took all of the Speaker's will to not leap at the "Quassia's" throat parts.. ::I waits. It's's too soons. I's no wants to be "taken" like the Otherselfpeople on the Cube.:: An image of the borged 8472 there immediately cooled the Speaker's blood lust and IT watched, tensely, and trembled with hate .

The Speaker still did not know how one of ITs own race had become vulnerable enough to be assimilated by the Borg. Normally, ITs alien cells in ITs blood ate away any Borg substance, organic or otherwise at the first sign of physical contact.

It was this new ability of the Borg that the Speaker vowed to learn, steathily... hidden.... even at the expense of IT's own life. A telepathic message of anything IT discovered could be sent to find ITs People in the Homeseas through one of HOME's infant ship Sooners.

::I's can do's nothing for the Voyagerpeoples in the now. But soons.::

Then the Speaker in ITs Borg covering camouflage jerked. The Queen was "taking" the Janeway. IT scented the woman's blood on the air and saw the "taking" tubes sticking into her throat from the Queen's limb.

The Janewaypeople's Mindspeak narrowed to a thin thread and IT suddenly knew she no longer recognized the Speaker. But the 8472 could still "hear" her through their bond as her Soulselfcolor she displayed faded and was gone..

::I have no arms and legs...What is happening to me..?:: she whispered mentally.

#We are Borg. Your life as you know it, has ended. Our link has been established. Feel the connection. You will now service...us.#

::No. No. No....I can't. I won't leave my crew.:: She twitched against their control.:: Give me back my body!::

Captain Janeway felt a web of minds grow exponentially, drowning out her own thoughts.

::Her Soul's is lost-ing in the now. I must h--:: The Speaker broke off IT's thought. The Distantmind was here, the first "Q"people, in the link with them.. ::Not the sad one, the hidden one from the LearnedOnes Rockplace.. Ah...::

He looked over to Captain Janeway. "My dear Kathryn, this fate so does not suit you." With a wave of his hand, he eased the look of terror on her face. Her eyes fluttered briefly as her consciousness became her own once again.

::At least now she has a chance of becoming herself again,  
if she so wishes. Now she's aware enough to put up a solid mental fight:: One more little wave, and the living ship breathed life once more.

The 8472 staggered gratefully as ITs ship healed enough to start the journey to complete wakefulness.

::"Qpeoples", I's am grateful you's saves HOME in the now. Sees? :: IT bristled "Borg" appearing talons to the Q. :: I hunts these Souless Ones in the now.. Watch I's in my element as "meateater" to the Souless One prey.::

IT felt Q "look" at IT and wink in encouragement without giving the Speaker's hiding place away.

The Speaker felt the Qpeople do another thing for Janeway. ::He's brings her "darkened"mate from the Black to anchor her strength.:: IT thought with wonder.. The 8472 focused on the dialogue between them.

*That's my girl. Keep them apart. You are the strongest person I know and you'll stay... Our love is the tie that binds us to humanity, Kathryn.. Just think of me and this Other can help you. But only if,.. you keep remembering me, .. remembering us..*

::Mark?...I remember now.. I love you so.. much...:: she croaked in the Borg throat, :: How can I ever forget you?::

That genuine heartfelt plea lanced out, crossing the extraspecies barrier between human and 8472, and it UNDERSTOOD. ::Mates pain in the now, separated by the final black. Hearts twisting. Eyes drip soul wets. It should NOT..BE..SO....!!::

Driven by rage at the actions of ITs natural Borg prey, the Speaker opened an invisible dimensional door onto HOME. Once in the pilotting chamber, the Speaker directed the groggy living ship to bite onto the Cube, sending wave after wave of alien cells into the Cube's fluid conduits.

Immediately, parts of the Borg vessel exposed to the 8472 infection cells began to ....melt. A section of the Borg hull dissolved,  
exposing more of the Borg's ship pulp to HOME's teeth. Open vacuum from space rushed in sucking out Borg drones in their hundreds as the atmosphere in that part of the vessel evacuated into the nebula..

The Speaker was careful not to endanger the two Voyagerpeoples still trapped there. ::The "Seven" and the "B'Elana, I protects..::

The crater grew, deepening, by hundreds of meters, rendering ship's structure and attacking drones alike into a writhing goo.

The Speaker strode ahead of ITs putrifying vengeance on board the Cube like a demon angel..

The Speaker directed a particular arm of the illness to find the 8472Borg drone. Once found, the Speaker ITself honorably tore out ITS throat, giving IT the only good fate left to IT,  
the final black. ::Go to the light, Kin. Be free's....:: The horrid amalgamate died easily under the claw.

And so the wound enlarged, festering on the Cube like the unstoppable plague it was with Voyager's Speaker ally at its apex..

The Speaker's eyes glinted, ::No cure now...That knowings is gone to you's, Royalmind... Come to I's and taste your Final Black!::

----------------------------------------------

(attachment) Image : The angry 8472

********************************************

END WEEK THIRTY TWO RECAP 09-9-2K []

WEEK THIRTY THREE RECAP 09-12-2K []

****************************************************

From: Niels van Elzakker Subject:Past oblivion is life returned, Data and the struggle within Date: Sun, 10 Sep 2000 08:19:52 -0700 (PDT)

I am Data, Data once again muttered to his neural net. Strangely it had disconnected him essence from all sences at his disposure normally. Leaving what humans would call his essence in a small nice inside his neural net.

He had no sence of time, nor did he know what had induced this state. All he knew is exactly what happened just prior to his timewarp. After that everything was inaccesible. If he had had emotions he would probably be scared and lonely, but even his implanted emotion chip was beyond his meager access capabilities. The neural net just kept rejecting him to access anything beyond his own thought. He did know why this was the case. It was a build in safe mechanism he himself ha installed after the adventures where his brother with the aid of some renegade borg had taken over his functions for a litle while. The only problem was he didnt have the capacity needed to crack the defenses he himself had created.

There where no codes to be cracked or anything. All he that a distinct neuro signature had to be transmitted in order to regain control and apparently his had changed somehow.

There was to his luck a possible back door thow, as one of his neural pathways needed maintenance. Normally this was handled automatically without him even noticing it. But since he had no control whatsoever the automatic routines didn`t kick in instead he did. He altered the pathway and regained access to his motor controlled parts. Slowly he began expanding his control restoring various functions. As he could only use one pathway progress was relatively slow as the bandwith available to him was extremely narrow. His eyes opened and he looked at what appeared to be a bulkhead. As he turned his head he almost shorted out the pathway due to overaccesive use and the fact that it was damaged already.

He managed to overcome a total destructions and sent through a repair sequence. Moments later the pathway was fully repaired and he began to restructure his neural net signing in his positronic brain to accept the new data.

After what seemed like weeks he managed to regain full control. He noticed he missed some parts like for example his left leg. Fortunately there was a lot of equipment lying around. In fact he was not all happy when he awoke as when he revived himself borg appeared around him and he knew what that meant.....

They spoke and took him, holding him without giving him opportunity to react other then the comm signal he had just opened ship wide so other could hear his struggle and the borg drones voice. He hoped someone would hear before it was to late.

=^= This is lt. commander data ....=^=

*************************************************************** From: "Clairissa Fox" Subject: [voyagerliveaction] The scary stuff Date: Sun, 10 Sep 2000 17:56:45 GMT

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I knew something was wrong even when mommy rushed away at the red light alarm. I went into the hallway and saw people running get somewhere fast. So I asked Bootby on the wall tv what was happning.

Bootby! Where is everyone going? Did the flying man come back to hurt us?

The holoimager activated showing us the wise program once again and his eyebrows furrowed at the sight of the little girl, "Miss Wildman. We are at red alert. All nonessential personnel are to remain in their quarters until further notice. You know the standing orders."

But Bootby there is something wrong with my friends becaus even mommy went to help so start talking. I pointd my finger right at his face and he blinked twice.

"All right young lady." the program aquiesced. "Just promise me you'll keep your nose out of trouble." Boothby scowled.

I will! I will! So out with it. The soonr I know the soonr I can get safer by staying out of trouble, right?

Boothby rolled his video eyes, "Your logical is impeccable." He turned as if activating another function of his protocol and suddenly, a glowing map lit next to his image. Naomi went up to it, seeing that it was a mapping schematic of Voyager with curious blue dots appearing one by one on almost every deck. "Now don't get all blithery on me, young lady. I need you to be brave for all your crewmates, for you see, those blue traces you're looking at are Borg drones ."

The robots! No! I thought we had gotten away from those! The lady in the pretty hat and the purple monster the Speeker had already saved me from the queen. I didnt know why they were here on the ship now so I askd him why by whispring. Why did they come Bootby?

"That, I haven't determined yet. But I know one thing. You're going to have to get yourself to a secure area where there are security guards. You do remember what they look like and where to find them?"

Yes. I do. I looked at the map and showed him. Security people are on every othr deck starting from deck 1-- Hey! I shoutd. Theres blue dots on deck 1. I showed Bootby one. And then I knew. The holoprogram straightened in place, his firm mouth growing stern with discovery. "Now listen here--"

Thats the bridge! Deck 1 is the bridge. Auntie Kathy is there! And I ran as fast as I could to the ladder tube. I knew the people going on the lifts wouldnt let me go with them so I went another way.

"Naomi Wildman! " the hologram Boothby ordered. "Come back here. If you don't mind me right now, you are in serious danger of being turned INTO a Borg!" But it was too late, Boothby saw the access panel leading to the jeffries tube tunnel slam shut behind the child.

I stopped on the other side of the door and I breathd real hard. Bootby had almost got me but I had to see for me. I climbed and I climbed and I climbed until I was there. The readyroom. I snuck out the tube door near the desk and I went underneath it. A tricordr was on Auntie Kathys desk so I reached up without looking and got it down. I turned it on to the "find me" part. I saw a lot of robot Borg dots that were inturder blue and I saw two yellow ones, one was the flying man from the tv away mission who had those strang powers then. The other yellow dot was the same as his but it had no name yet. I didnt know who that one was yet.

I saw my voyager friends there with their names and red lights,  
(mommy is helping me here to remembr) Data, Guinan, Counselor Troi, Chakotay, Tom Paris, Captain Kirk, Spock, Spot, Jono, Reginald Barclay, Tuvok and ...

Oh no! Auntie Kathys was purple ! Her dot was half blue and half red! She was turning into one of them! I had to go out there to help her!

I stood up and took off my talkingbadg. I know the robot borgs wont see me with that off, I knew. I grabbd a doctor box from the wall just in case any of my friends were hurt by them.

I ran out the door and stopped. The robots were everywhere on the bridge. They all had my friends and were holding them by the arms. My friends were scared. Then I saw the queen. She had the two yellow dot men standing near her but she didnt see me yet. I didnt see Auntie Kathy at all.

I saw Chakoty look at me and he pointd at me to get out of there but I didnt. I had to find her.

I ran and hid under the rail and peeked out around the middle chair and I saw a foot, a borg foot on the floor from somebody lying there forgottn. No! no! It was Auntie Kathy. It had to be her so I crawled under the chair to get closr.

No! no! The captains face was all white and full of robot things and her eyes were closd. I got near and made sure they didnt see me by lying next to Auntie Kathy on my stomach. She was bigger then me.

Chakoty watchd me the whole time but he kep quiet and he nodded yes to me when I pointed to the doctor box and then when I pointd at Auntie Kathy.

I made a face at him. I didnt know any doctor stuff but he told me to try with his hand. The borg holding him lookd at me but I was to small. I opend the box and pointd to each thing one by one until Chakoty nodded at the shot. He pointd to his neck so I did the same thing to show him I got it. I gave her the medisin into there.

Auntie Kathy woke up but she was scary and sick. She saw me and tried to talk but no words came out but she took my hand in hers like she always did. Its ok. Were all here. I said. They dont see me.

I lookd up when the new flying man found me. He was not the one I had seen befor. He was youngr. He made all the people not see him ecept me and Auntie Kathy.

Who are you? what do you want? I askd. I was scard. What if he hurt Auntie Kathy like the first man did in the star science room.

Then I herd him in my brain. I am Queue Naomi. The consilr broght me here.

What happnd to the captain? I shoutd. Shes a robot borg now. Make them all go away!!!

***************************************************************

From: "Fran Catrair" Subject: [voyagerliveaction] Bridge anyone? Date: Tue, 12 Sep 2000 04:27:56 GMT

TANDEM (3-way) post BETWEEN "patti keiper" and"fran catrair", VIA Hotmail messenger service **linked remotely with** "cassidy meyers" ,  
VIANETMEETING 3.0 with Hotmail MSN messenger ******OVERSEAS **secbot

Back on the borg cube, B'Elanna felt a sudden lurch. ::What the?:: she thought. Somehow, she could feel that the ship was under attack, and that the borg around them were unaware of them at the moment. "Come on, let's go!" she shouted to Seven,  
and started to run.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------- The 8472 felt the two Voyagerpeoples see ITs actions and it sent on a reassurance that ITs attack would not harm them and to stay away from the outer hull to their right. That was where IT knew the gasses the Voyagerpeoples needed to breathe was now gone. ::Comes to me this ways in the now.. I's wills guards you's::, projected the 8472, as IT projected a map of where to go in their minds.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

....and found herself running to the Queen's chamber. ::We need to get out of here.:: she thought. She felt the message of the 8472 and nodded to herself. Stopping, she looked at Molly. ::I can't believe I'm doing this:: she thought. She leaned over and opened the dog's mouth. "Guinan, if you can hear me, hang on; we're on our way." she said. Glancing at Seven, she warned,  
"Not a word."

Seven just raised two eyebrows and kept a genuine smile from showing there on her face.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On Voyager, Spot knew something was up. Its people talker was gone and in the Speaker's place was all of these smelly rotting machinepeoples all around. ::They smell like my feet after a good litterbox scratch..::

Guinan looked up as well as she could from her captor, "I hear you.. They're only on the bridge.. They got the capt--!" Then the Borg silenced her with a warning shake.

Spot had had enough. He jumped onto the thing holding the gentle hostess with all of his claws.. Implants or no implants. The Borg FELT it.. and jerked.. Guinan was free..

Guinan spoke, hoping the engineer could still hear her. "Janeway's been taken.. The Queen is..." A new Borg silenced Guinan with his hand while it calmly regarded its cat festooned companion curiously...

On the floor of the bridge, Naomi called Spot away from the danger. She then looked back down to Captain Janeway who was nearly awake from the hypospray given to her. Spot actually OBEYED the child, leaping clear and into her arms.. He curled up under Janeway's chin, yowling softly in stress.

::What is going on over there?:: Guinan thought.::There's no way this crew is going to be able to free the engineer and Seven in time. I can see the Speaker means business..:: She looked to the screen above her and saw the growing infection even from this distance on the face of the Queen Cube.

Janeway moaned, realizing that she was still on her ship and not within the nightmare hallucination. She tried to move. Spot growled a warning to her. "We.. have.. to get to the planet.. Go to the planet..." Janeway mumbled.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

::Great:: thought B'Elanna. ::This has been one interesting away mission.:: She went over to the Queen's throne. She noticed a configuration of gadgetry. Motioning Seven over, she asked,  
"Which one?"

Seven looked at the configuration, feeling the strange emotions running through her. "This one" she stated. "Well, I guess we might as well just do it. Here goes." B'Elanna said, nodding at Seven and pushing the button. She felt a strange sensation run through the implants. ::Uh-oh::

B'Elanna found herself materialized right next to the Borg Queen. ::This is so strange.:: she thought. She immediately felt the presence of the other Borg. :Oh no you don't:: she thought. Speaking allowed, she snarled, "Resistance is NOT futile!" Leveling the apperatus on her right arm and firing point blank at the Queen.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(attachment) *animated* gif A Borg Cube zooming back and forth at us..

************************************************************************** From: "Amiee Jo Fielder" Subject: [voyagerliveaction] All hail the Queen Date: Thu, 14 Sep 2000 02:09:05 CDT

The Queen didn't even flinch as the Klingon half breed attempted to harm her using the borg weaponry. :: Silly humans :: She only watched as her own personal automatic shield came up and deflected the bolt of energy. The deadly ray of light ricocheted off and bounced back to Belana, who ducked.

The bolt went straight towards the cat crouching on the borgified captain, hitting its tail, and all the fur on the tip was singed away in a puff of black smoke, causing the creature to jump and run behind the nearest con panel. Naomi yelped in surprise,  
and chased the cat around trying to put a bandage on the injured part. They ran around and ended up inside the captains ready room. Naomi decided that was a better place to be anyway, she could still know what was going on out on the bridge, but there was a barrier between her and the "robots".

The Queen cringed inside as she felt her ship being eaten away by the 8472 infection. :: The 8472 are very resiliant. It must be done. :: With merely a thought, she turned her own ships weapons against the hull, and cut the "infected" section off completely amputating a slice of the once perfectly proportioned cube. :: The first borg "rhombus" is born :: She watched as force fields sparked into life, holding what was left of the atmosphere inside the borg vessel. "So many losses" she said looking out Voyagers view screen as drone after drone floated past.

" Good thing there are so many replacements to be had right here" The queen glanced down at the vegetative captain lying at her feet.

:: Happily, the annoying creature that started that disease is still in the section I removed. The remaining portion of the cube reports no trace of the pest anywhere on board. Good. :: Quassia turned to survey her captives in the grip of her workers, unsure of what to do next. " Let them go " she instructed the drones and in unison they released them all. "Take them all to their brig, and hold them there until I can decide what to do with them" She watched as all the bridge crew went towards the turbo lift. "Seven, stay here won't you?" Quassia smiled innocently as she watched her favorite drone turn around and walk to her.

"Seven, I see you remembered which switch would activate my special transporter. I hope my drones weren't too hard on you."

Seven looked at the queen, only slightly impressed with her royal bearing and poise. "I was not injured, if that is your concern" The Queen almost quirked a smile "What are your intentions with this ship?" Seven demanded.

************************************************************* From: "patti keiper" Subject: [voyagerliveaction] Rallying Forces Date: Thu, 14 Sep 2000 20:00:41 GMT

On the invaded bridge, Janeway dimly saw her crew still being held by the drones and she could do nothing about it.

The sudden arrival of B'Elanna, Seven and the holodog seemed as if in a dream. The Q arrested nanoprobes still whispered to her from her blood inviting their unreality once again in a wave, and they began pulling her down remorselessly. But she laughed silently,.. ::Making B'Elanna Torres into a Borg was a big mistake, Quassia. You've underestimated the Klingon force of will..::

Sure enough, a Borg weapon bolt leaped from B'Elanna to riccochet off Quassia. But the shot went wide to hit the cat. The residual tingle of the shot jolted across the floor to sting Janeway's back and it helped her the rest of the way to consciousness.

Janeway felt Naomi drop her hand to chase Spot to put out the sparks burning on his tail and they disappeared out of her field of vision. ::Stop! Get down!:: She thought aloud to them.

But the battle was already over. The engineer now realized her efforts had been wasted and she stood very still suddenly aware of the consequences of her Borg weapons fire in so close of quarters.

Q and q were not around, probably having taken their conversation about the tribulations occurring within the Continuum elsewhere.

Janeway no longer felt Mark or Q aiding her awareness. But that only drove home her determination. Fiercely, the captain walled up a mental defense against the drone voices drilling in the back of her mind and set to explore the new links in her head. She avoided the Queen's neon mental pathway as best as she could.

It took some time to locate the spicy bite of B'Elanna's mind smoking above the unison chorus among all the drones there. Torres was furious, even though she was standing calmly enough before the Queen. Her identity was easily holding it own.

::Now it's my turn to rally it the same as hers.:: Gasping, the captain opened her eyes and pushed up to a sitting position on her hands, ignoring the hideous implants that had sprouted from them before Q had frozen their progress. ::They hurt, but not as much as before during their melding.:: she noticed.

Stereoed a thousand times, Janeway heard the Collective's Queen originating order go out to banish her bridge crew to the brig. She tried to talk but the Queen's mental gag still bound her muscles there and an ugly gurgle bubbled out instead.

Molly whimpered, thinking Janeway was in jeopardy and went over to her side.

Unthinking Janeway reached out to the holodog and, unconsciously,  
two assimilation tubes lanced out from Kathryn's wrist to strike the irish setter's bio electric image. Molly danced out of the way, adopting a play stance according to her program, thinking the blow was "poked" in fun.

::Oh my god.:: Janeway thought. ::What has been done to me? I'm like the Queen.:: She fought down nausea and with a tremendous effort, forced her will into her hand. ::I didn't... want... to do that..::

The probes retreated back under her skin. Shaking, she looked at the place in horror.

Then she felt Seven put her own hand over the area as she helped Janeway to her feet. The push of fright overcame the last of the captain's paralysis. "Seven,..Glad you're here. *cough* As you can see,.. I'm having a very bad day..."

In a fit of anger, Seven resisted the Queen actively. She tapped her combadge. "All ship's hail : Security. Emergency. Free the bridge crew from the brig...."

Quassia screeched her displeasure.

But the Queen's disciplinary backhand blow never connected with Seven's face.

Janeway's newly Borg forged arm held the Queen's poised limb in grip of iron.

"Don't even think about it..." she hissed at Quassia.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spot yowled and scrambled wildly back and forth on the ready room couch, trailing smoke from the "fire" on his tail.::Owww! Sparking bites.. !::

He was closely followed by Naomi Wildman who finally managed to snuff out the "blaze" with a pillow. Immediately, the pain left and Spot stopped panicking. He let the child bind the scorched fur on his tail end in a dressing.

Before she had finished, Spot heard a familiar voice..

They (the drones) spoke and took him (Data), holding him without giving him opportunity to react other then the comm signal he had just opened ship wide so others could hear his struggle and the borg drones voice. He hoped someone would hear before it was too late.

=^= This is lt. commander data ....=^=

All thought about the child abandoned him. ::My master!!:: Quick as mercury, Spot shot out of the ready room and onto the bridge.

Molly, responding to her protocol, gave chase to the cat. Molly's emitter's proximity to the turbo doors made them open and Spot "led" the holodog into the turbolift. Spot pounced briefly, activating the automatic all floors stops selector and then he safely hung from one wall, out of reach of Molly's playful jaw snaps. ::I'll find my master by hearing his trail. He has a buzz in his person I can home in on::

Deck by deck, the turbo descended, dutifully stopping on each level for ten seconds. It was on the ninth floor where Spot knew with certainty that Data was located. He loped out of the lift and Molly playfully pursued him. Lacing back his ears, Spot made sure that the holodog stayed interested in him by stopping and starting up again along the way, teasing Molly mercilessly with his tail lashing and high leaps with a deadly seriousness. Happily, Molly continued to play with the spunky feline.

In a lab, off corridor B, Deck Nine, Spot found Data. He leaped into the android's grasp lovingly..

Feeling all the good emotions in the room, Molly playfully took out the drone in a doggy tackle and her stimulated fetch mode luckily cancelled the Borg's life when she took his enticing heart rod stick out to bring over to Data as part of her ongoing canine game session.

Data's mouth smirked in a half grin at the sight of this and he clutched a madly purring Spot in his arms.. He shifted his weight on the lab table where he had been placed, feeling the lack of his missing limb suddenly as its absence effected his desire to be mobile. He swung a hand out to Molly ,"Come here,  
girl." He let the holodog sniff his hand to get his scent and then, in suddenly inspiration, "Molly,.. go fetch my leg, Molly. Go! Fetch.."..::Holoprograms are efficient.:: thought.

In fifteen minutes, Data had recovered his leg, repaired it enough to function, and was striding down the corridor toward his next destination. Spot's scorched tail and the loose nanoprobes from Janeway's assimilation attempt clinging to Molly's "coat" like a pack of fleas had clued him in to the current situation on the bridge.

Then a priority call came over the intercom system..

In a fit of anger, Seven resisted the Queen actively. She tapped her combadge. "All ship's hail : Security. Emergency. Free the bridge crew from the brig...."

Data stopped. He now had two places that needed his focus. ::Bridge or brig?:: he considered.

Suddenly, he knew where to head first,.. He was oblivious to the cat and dog tumbling along playfully in his wake...

----------------------------------------------------------------- (attachments) Images : Molly's mug shot, Spot's mug shot.

*animated* gif : New site logo for our game. Donated by the Starship's Exchange Australia...

*******************************************************

From: "Cassidy Meyers" Subject: [voyagerliveaction] I will if you will.... Date: Fri, 15 Sep 2000 10:05:58 SCT

The Speaker stopped ITs battle challenge cry to the Queen's Rotten Souless Ones facing IT. Something was happening.

The ChildMind had awakened the Janeway with the special waters thing and she was "speaking" again in the original Mindspeak link..

Janeway moaned, realizing that she was still on her ship and not within the nightmare hallucination. She tried to move. Spot growled a warning to her.

"We.. have.. to get to the planet.. Go to the planet..." Janeway mumbled.

::I's go's to that Rockplace in the soon to be..:: IT shared with the Otherminds from Voyager. :: Soons for there. The hunting is very good in the now..:: the 8472 reasoned to the captain , ::Waits a small passing of time and I's brings us to that Otherplace.::

IT spread even more pestilence before IT, downing drone after drone, deck bulkhead after deck bulkhead, until a curious burning rent the air around the Speaker. ::AHh! A tooth light!:: IT saw through the living ship's eyes that the Borg vessel had turned its own phasers onto itself, excising the plagued portion of the Cube away from the main body of the craft. In seconds,  
the atmosphere surrounding the 8472 and its trapped Borg prey evaporated in the vacuum of open space as the cauterized section of decking drifted free.

The Speaker was only mildly annoyed. IT could survive the raw vacuum. ITs drone companions weren't so fortunate. They imploded and died all around, giving up their individual lives as a consequence of the Queen's radical infection cure.

IT pushed off the dead hull fragment and launched ITself into space where HOME picked IT up it a gentle translocative sweep of peach energy. The Speaker directed HOME to envelop Voyager deep within ITself, cutting off the Queen's transporter access using its dual nature extradimensionality imparted to IT by contact with the fluidic space of the Harbor seas. IT took only seconds for HOME to 'eat' the starship.

As long as the Janewayhome stayed inside the living ship, all contact and escape of the Borg from Voyager's decks to the Cube was impossible but the natural link of all the Borg everywhere within the Collective was uneffected.

Fleeing into a dimensional window, the living ship attempted its kidnapping of the Royalmind, veering straight away through the organic plasma inside the Harbor toward the scent of the one place mentioned by the Janewaymind, the LearnedOne Rockplace planet and the feel of the two DistantQ-Minds waiting there.

In the span of five minutes, HOME would reach the planet they had left only a few weeks before... Only this time,.. It would be a planet occupied by Locutus's Borg drones where once the Learned One civilization had thrived.

The Borg Queen, Quassia, caught wind of the Speaker's move and called unconcerned to her drones outside . ::Follow. This effects nothing. I am unharmed.:: The Borg Cube laid in a pursuit course through the BlackandstarsPlace even when it found it could not follow the 8472 vessel carrying Voyager into the pinkseas of organic plasma it detected laying before it through HOME's trailing hole.

The Speaker howled in triumph.. ::No more SoulessOnes will step's onto the Janewayhome. I's ceases that in the now.:: However,  
IT was careful not to intrude on the Queen's mental link with the "B'Elana" and the "Janeway." ::Any attacks to the RoyalMind will bites the Voyagerpeoples to the final black.:: IT transposed to the brig area of Voyager and stood watching the SoulessOnes watching the Voyagerbridgepeoples, unseen, in an effort to learn more about the Othertechnology holding them inside the lighted wall of fire and about the strength of those drone enforcers using it.

The 8472 waited for something to occur that would make it react in response. ::Escapes by the Voyagerpeoples would's be Soulwarming.. But I's not do it for theys in the alone.. Theys should haves the honor of doing it's firstings. Battling for a home is's sacred always. I's haves no rights of intrudings with this's.::

But there was nothing stopping the Speaker from wishing for a successful defensive action on part of the imprisoned Starfleet crewmen.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Q kicked a nearby meteor into a small moon and a new crater blossomed there, complete with a newborn flaming volcano that one might've found almost pretty if they were to look down and take the time to notice the detail.

But that was something q 's mind was far from accomplishing.

For q was deep in thought as he addressed his younger counterpart,  
"Yes, my depressive malady has been tortured out of me by the actions of them, these spiney outgrowths called the Borg. And yes, I'll admit to you that I owe Voyager a great deal for showing me what my life can truly be....now, more than ever. :: q's eyes glinted malevolently. :: I never knew how fun it was pitting the red ants with the black ones..." He squinted at the tiny Voyager and tiny Cube orbitting his foot.

This comment made Q squirm with familiarity. But he did not let how much q's casual discovery had hit close to home. He just repeated the same question he had asked earlier in a single word.. "Well?" he demanded, drawing up to his full solar system length height.

q glanced up from his scrutiny of the fragile husks holding the Red Voyager ants and the Black Borg ones and frowned, knowing that he was honorbound to answer. Q had challenged q properly,  
according to all the rules in the book.

The sadistic q addressed the other, formally proper with no sign of deception or malice in his tone or demeanor. "I..... chose your first suggestion, Q. " he said, puffing out a comet's tail in a burst of breath, "I say we forego dragging the rest of the "Q" here and suspend our disagreement until such time any starfleet humans prove fit to judge "Q". Me or any other "Q". And I'll go farther than that..." He levelled a scrutinizing gaze upon Q,

"Let's make a little wager shall we?

I will agree to not tamper with the true timeline or the events that'll occur once Voyager escapes back to her real space outside.. If I do, you win.

But the reverse holds true for you in here..

You will not tamper with my alternate timeline inside the Carousel Coordinate until that very moment of escape.. That way, we can be checks and balances for each other, evening out any unequal advantages between us. If you lose this bet, I get half the Continuum realm to roam freely in and do whatever I choose for myself. If I lose, I'll agree to anything the ruling Continuum wishes for me to obey as a penalty for my actions. All right?"

Q scoffed mentally, ::It's the fatalistic actions that threaten the Continuum. Not the proactive ones, stupid.:: But he agreed with a curt nod, sure of the lack of risk.

q shook Q's planet sized hand. "So, here is the hidden motive you say I conceal from you. I have a reason for being here in this false time and for creating this no end place. Our little Queenie friend has a problem. I was "hired" to sniff out the little perpetrator who stole her originating Sphere and hold him. With absolute power inside my self created Coordinate, I can and I have accomplished this. Locutus is the one the Quassia seeks.

Even now, she proves the Cube is not her home by mutilating it to stop a bit of germ warfare. My price for hire was a surefire way to die... But now,... I've learned that any kind of play involving others' fates is more attractive than death at the moment. You have shown me this Q.. with your posturings and manipulations of Janeway and her people on board that ship of hers..." q leaned forward, starlight glinting in his eyes dangerously.

"Tell me something, Q. Do you actually have feelings for this woman?"

---------------------------------------------------------------

(attachment) Image : Voyager lands on the Learned One planet via retro jets.

***************************************************** END WEEK THIRTY THREE RECAP

WEEK THIRTY FOUR RECAP 09-16-2K []

*********************************************************** From: goldeengirl1 .uk Subject: [voyagerliveaction] Catsplay while the 'mice' are away Date: Sat, 16 Sep 2000 12:19:46 +0100

TANDEM (2-Way) Post BETWEEN "patti keiper" and "silver electric" , VIA Hotmail messenger service. Characters involved are: Janeway/Spot Damar/Lamat'Ukan

----------------------------------------------------------------

Spot was in hurry. He had waited for his master long enough. He wanted to find out where the Voyagerpeople's ship was going... so he ran down the hallway towards the mess hall and entered it. He found the nearest peoples, Damar sitting all alone at his own table... "Meoww?" he purred.

Damar looked down at the scruffy haired mammal that had approached him and grimaced. He didn't like fluffy animals. At all, especially human ones.

Spot looked up at the Cardassian and thought ::I sees this lizard people. He is like me and doesn't trust anything he doesn't sniff out first. Very good.::

The tabby was determined to get by his new person's stubborn streak.. so he turned his back and sat down grooming, by all appearances, ignoring the Cardassian... ::Now, he'll either forget me... or... talk with me.::

Spot sent out a wish towards the Speaker to link up this new peoples with him. In moments the link was established.

Damar frowned again. This federation ship was indeed the strangest he had ever been on. For example, a cat had just sat down and it was licking its paws. He edged away from it on his chair,  
scowling. ::Hey... I don't claw EVERY new people:: Spot sent. ::So,.. when do you want to hunt?::

Damar stared in surprise at the cat. He had just heard a voice,  
and it seemed to have come from the cat. He looked at the cat,  
and it seemed to be staring straight up at him with its yellow eyes. Damar got off his chair, and took a step forward, bending down slightly. "Hunt?" Spot stood respectfully and went nose to nose with the strange grey people without actually touching him ::I hunts mice. You hunts the federationpeople, no? Or I guessed wrong about your alpha cat stance.::

Damar looked at the mammal in surprise. This... animal was talking to HIM about hunting. Was he going mad? He snorted and looked back at the cat, deciding to play along for the time being. "Is it so obvious?" he asked in a quiet whisper.

Spot hissed out a tiny huff. ::Are my whiskers long?:: He suddenly stretched languidly.. spreading each toe in turn against the carpeting. "What?" the Cardassian asked, in confusion; thinking to himself how stupid he looked for talking to a feline. Not only was it a feline, it was a federation pet feline.

::I heard that!:: Spot bristled.. ::You forget about catfolk and humans..... I .. own Data... not vice versa... kay?:: Damar looked back at the cat, letting out a long, frustrated sigh. He shook his head. "Do you realize how much trouble I could get into if we were caught?" he asked, definitely feeling stupid now; for asking the animal it's opinion.

::That is half the fun...:: Spot purred. ::Just don't do anything seriously... Make it a gaming... like my yarnmouse with the Speaker. Spot leaned in close to the lizardman... and jumped onto the table finally examining the food on Damar's tray.. ::Yuck, and you call this what?... it smells like my litterbox::

Nonetheless, Spot began to eat.

::You wouldn't believe the trouble I have to go through to get vittles around here....:: the cat thought, eating hungrily. Damar watched the cat. "I know." he said. "It's something that the 'Talaxian' cook called 'Leola root'."

Spot spat and sputtered... ::Plantshreds?:: He promptly arched his back in disgust,... ::I ate like a mouse?! ughhh!:: The Cardassian sneered. "You don't like mice, I take it?" Spot leaped down neatly from the table.. ::I kill them. I'm a cat, so why would I enjoy eating like them?:: He neatly shook the last of the plant remnants from his chin..

"Hmm." Damar said thoughtfully. "So. How do you do that?" he asked, referring to the telepathic abilities the cat seemed to be displaying.

Spot suddenly brightened from his former "I-didn't-do-that" pose to one of intense interest... He batted at Damar's hand playfully,:: I never knew how weird peoples can be... what's this etiquette and protocols and prime directive rules and stuff? Why don't the Voyagerpeoples do what needs to be done and just get on with it? We all want to get OUT of here... except , perhaps,  
that Turtlehead and my master. ::And:: Spot added, ::His mates.::

Spot couldn't even begin to think about having three females look to him.

::That Worfpeople must be a very alpha cat to have so many..:: Damar scoffed, starting to like this feline. It was right, he didn't see the purpose of all the rules and regulations in the Federation. He paused. That was why the Federation is losing the war; and would lose it. Too many rules for each situation. He stared at the cat. "So, where are you intending to go hunting?" he asked lazily..

Spot looked as surprised as a feline could be, ::Don't those lizard ears hear anything? The stinkypeople have caged the Voyagerbridgepeople and now the leaderwoman of this ship is turning INTO a stinkypeople.:: He sniffed the air unconsciously. ::The Dam of the stinkypeople and she are scrapfighting right now..:: "How do you know that?" Damar asked.

::My Speaker tells me so.:: The cat replied, as if it were the most natural thing in the world..

"Hmm." Damar said, a little confused. "Speaker? Who's that?" he asked, getting off the chair he had been sitting on. Spot began to follow the tallish lizard who headed for the door. ::That is another lizard these Voyagerpeople call an 8472. He's from this territory "Delta." Before my ship "changed" I never scented any like HIM before...He EATS stinkypeople for dinner.:: the cat continued.

Damar looked down at the cat, and said out loud. "He eats stinkypeople for dinner?"

::Yeah... all the time... the "Borg" things are the stinky ones I am meowing about...:: Spot sent.

"Borg!" Damar exclaimed. "On this ship? Here? Now?"

::Yes:: the cat sent again ..::They got the one who paws the machine things, the turtlehead female, and the leaderwoman of this ship to become them..:: Spot stopped and leaped up onto Damar's shoulder...:: The rest of the Voyagerbridgepeople are in that cage with the light...::

Damar stopped walking, and looked at the cat, grimacing at the ginger fur. ::Eugh.:: he thought. "So;" he said out loud. "You're telling me that Borg are on this ship, and have already assimilated some of this crew? And the rest are being held in the brig?" Damar was even more confused than he was before the cat had approached him.

Spot came eye to eye with the lizardman, ::I don't know your meows for such things but the seeing in your mind looks like mine...:: Spot pointed his tail toward the walls surrounding them... ::Those lighthings are red, right? And that means enemy...::

Sure enough Damar noticed the red alert status bar ringing the dining area. Damar pursed his lips, wondering what to do. Was this cat trying to get HIM to help the crew? He scoffed at the thought; just a few days ago he was at war. ::But,:: he admitted ::that was in the Alpha Quadrant.::"So what do you want me to do about it?" he asked the cat.

Spot leaped down and began sharpening his claws on the carpeting.. ::I don't know about you... but I... want to go hunting stinkyones... Come with me... maybe helping the Voyagerpeoples will get you back to your territory faster, lizardman...::

::I doubt that.:: Damar thought. ::But it's worth a try:: he concluded. "Fine." Damar said aloud, wondering what he should do first. If he did help the crew, at least he could brag about it later. He grinned at the thought. "We need weapons." he stated seriously, "Where can we find them?" Spot looked askance at the tall lizard... ::Don't you have any claws that bite light?::

Damar frowned. "I did. Your 'leaderwoman' took them away from us." "Do you have any idea where she might have stored them?" Damar asked, "Our weapons are probably more advanced than your Federation ones are." he stated plainly.

Spot headed for the door... ::My master would know... Come with me.. He is not a people but a builded thing..::

"A builded thing?" Damar asked, "You mean an android?"

Spot laced back his ears ::Ugh... You and your different meowings... Yes,.. Data is an "an-e-droyed" if you'd rather meow that way..:: Spot reached the mess hall doors and pounced on them. But they didn't open.. ::Oh, that's right... the barker isn't here to make this let me pass...::

Damar watched the cat for a moment and pressed the door button. The red tabby shook his fur with a good measure of dignity, and, true to his nature, did not offer thanks. Damar didn't mind that one bit.

They both walked along the corridor in silence, and they reached the turbolift doors.

"Meow?" Spot began, not knowing how to operate the turbolift. Damar grinned, and wondered how the feline got around Voyager. He pressed the call button, and the doors swooshed open.

::I get the Speaker to do it for me.:: The cat responded to Damar's thinkings ::But right now, it's stalking the stinkyones outside the lighted cage and the Voyagerpeople have not tried to get out yet.::

"Oh." Damar said walking into the turbolift; and he addressed the computer, "Deck-" he turned to the cat. "Where are we going?"

Spot cocked his ears. ::You know... I am not sure... I can not hear my master's buzz right now... I don't know where he is headed... Hairballs!:: Spot cursed. ::I wish he'd have a scent like any decent living creature... then we'd all sleep a bit easier...::

Damar sighed. "OK. Do you know where the weapons locker is?"

Spot glanced knowingly askance at the lizardman. ::You are a "cat". And to you, my Voyagerpeoples are mice... why should I give you their claws... Will you swear by the bright moon that you will not kill my persons?::

Damar scowled. A CAT was asking him not to kill any people. Any Federations. That was theoretically impossible. He sighed. "Fine." he said blackly.

Spot rolled his yellow eyes... ::Lizardman, these are not YOUR Federations... remember? Don't you only kill those persons who are in your territory battle?::

Damar raised an eyeridge. A cat was asking him, no lecturing him not to kill any humans. In another time, he would have laughed at the irony. He finally made up his mind. "Do you want my help or not?!" he snapped in annoyance, glaring at the feline.

Spot returned just the same archy stare... ::"Cats" NEVER need help... But,.. I still think your kind of mouse is not here,  
lizardman.. Very well... I'll mosey on.. I wanna see the leaderwoman claw the eyes off the stinkyone Dam.. wanna come?:: Spot asked and sat down, patiently waiting for the turbolift to come to a halt..

Damar scowled. "Fine." he said sulkily, and the turbolift doors opened.

The bridge lay before them.. Janeway and the Queen were nose to nose with both their borg arms locked in combat...

"Rreeeooowwwww!" Spot roared and he sprang for the Queen's face.. He clung like an octopus and suddenly the stinky Dam let go of Janeway.. Spot made sure he was obstructing the dam's eyes.. ::Leaderwoman.. Get out of here!! You are not fighting ready...::

Janeway staggered back, suddenly free of the Queen. She blinked and turned to get a phaser from her command chair side console compartment.. But the Cardassian had beaten her to it.

Spot dropped to the carpet... ::Uh,.. oh..:: The Cardassian soldier held the phaser at the captain's face for a moment, and time seemed to slow down. All eyes were on him, and he could sense everyone's fear..

The Queen screeched once and wiped the black blood from Spot's scratches off of one cheek... She froze, seeing the Cardassian before her... In moments.. her personal force field snicked into place.. The Borg Queen's eyes seemed to glint.

Damar turned sharply and fired the phaser at the Queen, but he was too late and the forcefield just flickered. The ricochet went wide dispersing harmlessly on an overhead bulkhead. Damar stepped back out of surprise, and looked at Janeway. She appeared to have been assimilated, a strange sight indeed.

Spot shot under the command chair meowing at Damar. ::This one's in the link... don't you feel her there?::

Janeway didn't move. She almost remembered this being who was pointing a weapon at her. The captain glanced towards the readyroom at the sound of a door's thump...

::The child's in there.:: her half awake mind reasoned. Damar and Spot both heard Janeway's concern through the 8472 link.

::Stupid "kitten!" :: Spot growled.. orienting on Naomi's noise.

::The Child?:: Damar thought, walking towards the ready room,  
keeping an eye on the Borg Queen as he walked up the steps.

::NO! Don't!:: Janeway shouted.. Part of her mental cry was delivered verbally as a sob.. Behind her, the Queen just laughed..

Damar stopped, and narrowed his eyes. What could he do?

Spot raced around all of them and disappeared into the readyroom. For a brief moment, Damar could see Naomi Wildman standing there,  
frightened out of her wits at the phaser in his hand.. He was struck with how much the human child looked like one of his own children..

The Queen's laugh burned in his ears.

::What should I do?:: he thought desperately.

Janeway's legs gave out and she sank into the command chair on one knee.

Damar made up his mind, and stormed into the ready room, a mad look on his battleworn features.

Janeway struggled to form human like words through her mouth.. "S-She's my .."niece." D-Don't h-hurt her..." But the captain didn't have the strength to follow him at all..

The readyroom doors snapped shut with finality...

*****************************************************************************

From: "Clairissa Fox" Subject: [voyagerliveaction] The big man with the gun. Date: Sun, 17 Sep 2000 20:47:41 GMT

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I heard the machine man call out to everybody. Then I knew. This was Data, Spots friend. I tried to grab Spot when he ran for the door but he was to fast for me.

Spot! Wait! But he didnt. Now I was all alone in the room. And I got real scared again. The tricordr told me Auntie Kathy and the queen robot and 7 were still out there on the bridge but the yellow dot Queues were gone.

I asked Bootby to come to the desk tv with my other buttons. Boy was I glad when I saw those white whiskers again.

Bootby! Bootby! The robots got them all. Auntie Kathy is a robot and so is Belanah. Everybody from the bridge is in jael. And Spot got shot up in the tail. Now hes gone to find his friend Data and he left me..

"Now, now, young lady. I know pefectly well what is going on here. I can see everywhere, remember. I've told security what's going on and they are coming to help all of them. Even the Speaker is by the brig waiting for a change to get the crew out of there. So don't worry. But my first priority is you, Naomi Wildman. Whatever possessed you to disobey the captain's standing orders and come here?"

I looked at my feet and tried not to cry much. I told him what I meent. I wanted to help Auntie Kathy . Familys help each other allways.

The computer program's features softened a bit and he sighed,  
"So I gather.. You tried to do your best to help. But now it's time to.."

But I did! I shouted. I gave her the medisin Chakoty showd me and she woke up and the robots didnt even see me the whole time becaus I was to small.

"That's good. That's fine. You did well. But the ready room is not a secured area, young lady. You could be discovered. So, go back the way you came before the Borg DO see you." the holoprogram scowled. "Go. Now."

Now? I going for real? I didnt want any robots finding me but I didnt want to leave my friends alone with the robots eether. So I got the gate from the tunnel tube open as slow as I could to stay longr. Bootby watchd me and gave me that Im not fooled one bit look like mommy does.

Thats when I heard Spot again, meowing becaus he was angry from the bridge. He was back! I heard a shot go off but it didnt hit my doors at all.

Auntie Kathy! 7!

I ran over there and the doors started to open but just as I did Spot squezd in and began pulling on my dress dragging me back behind the couch. Spot! Whats happening!

"Naomi!" Boothby shouted, "Hide! I've just seen who Spot is fleeing from. It's that Cardassian and he's armed!"

I knew who cardaseans were. They lookd big and scary and 7 told me once they liked to fight so much that they didnt have to many friends becaus of it.

And I was to little to fight! Where was Molly? She could bite him! I turned to yell at Bootby to get her. But I was to late. The big man was allredy there and coming in the readyroom doors.

He was so big, I just stood there.

Spot ran in front of me, hissing and his fur got all pointy all over. The big Cardasean still had his gun in his green hands. Ohno! Did he shoot everybody out there?

I wanted to run away but the door shut behind him and I had nowhere to go..

Then Bootby did a neat thing. He turned off all the lights in here so it was black as outer space.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

(attachment) Image : Naomi with a bunch of datapadds.

************************************************************

From: "Fran Catrair" Subject: [voyagerliveaction] Just Like Old Times Date: Mon, 18 Sep 2000 04:57:48 GMT

She was dying. She couldn't believe it. How had those feeble,  
weak minded federation people managed to do it? Just when she was finally achieving the power she dreamed of. Just when she would finally taste revenge against Janeway...and Chakotay. This couldn't be happening!

As she laid there, she saw her companion, Cullah, coming toward her. ::Thank goodness...at least we can go back to the ship and re-organize. If I can just get this fool's courage back up.:: she thought. Only, he was heading to where she had laid their son down. After all this time...she couldn't believe it was their son.

She thought she had planned for everything. He hadn't even looked at her, and now he was picking up the child and leaving. "You fool" she hissed. "Where are you going?" He just walked away,  
and as he turned around, she saw the hint of arrogance and superiority in his eyes, which infuriated her. Then, he dematerialized back to his ship.

As her life ebbed away, she actually felt some regrets, which she quickly pushed away. No, she would die with honor. She knew who she was, and she wouldn't let any human-like regrets affect her now. ::I knew I had lived among them too long.:: she thought. As her mind was pre-occupied with these thoughts, she suddenly felt a warm presence near her. She opened her eyes. She saw this glowing, multi-colored spiral vortex. #computer...identify!# she commanded. But she was met with silence.

Looking around, she noticed the extent of the damage to the ship. A voice came to her...seemingly from the vortex. "I can heal your pain." he said. ::What the?:: she thought. "Come to me" he continued, "and I will heal your pain." The vortex seem to come closer to her. She reached for her phaser, but was unable to. Against her better judgment, she took a deep breath and felt the vortex pass over her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

She woke up a little while later and found herself in a passageway. She cautiously moved her arm. The pain was gone. Looking down,  
she noticed all her wounds were gone. ::Incredible:: she thought. ::Where am I?:: The place looked all too familiar. It was Voyager,  
yet there was no structural damage as before. And, it almost appeared deserted. ::I need to know what I'm up against.:: she thought. Rounding the corner, she went into one of her old haunts;  
Transporter Room 2. Entering the room, she met the gaze of a startled ensign who was manning the transporter array. "Hello,  
ensign" she cooly stated, "I am relieving you." Emitting one phaser blast, killing the ensign.

She used her old codes, and bypassing the lock outs Tuvok had originally placed on them, she accessed the records of Voyager since she was last on the ship. ::Sounds like Janeway has been having quite a time of it.:: she thought. ::I always knew she was too weak to be a captain.:: This should be quite a fun reunion. Meanwhile, she had an old friend she needed to drop in on and pay a visit.

As she was walking to her destination, she noted with interest the changes to the ship. She decided this time it would be a good idea to avoid federation crewmen, so she hid from view from time to time. She caught snippets of conversation among crew members. She caught that the ship was caught in something called a carousel coordinate, and that individuals from various out of place times and locations were on board the ship. ::This should be even more interesting.:: she thought.

At last, she reached her destination. She checked her phaser. She knew it would have no effect on her 'friend', but she decided to use it for a good show anyway. Walking in the door, she put on a cold expression. After all, he had created this mess in the first place. He had ruined her life.

"Doctor", she called out. "Come out, come out wherever you are." she almost sing sang. The doctor thought the voice sounded remotely familiar, but he couldn't place it. So, he went by his standard protocol. "Please state the nature of the medical emergency." As he turned around. Then, his eyes became round with shock,  
and he appeared to turn as white of a sheet, ::If either of these were possible for a hologram. Oh is this so sweet.:: she thought. "Good evening, doctor. I just came to further discuss your diagnosis with you.", as her voice deepened to a dangerous pitch. The doctor could not believe it. "S-S-Seska", he whispered.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

(attachment) Image : A grinning Seska in Kazon clothing.

*************************************************************

From: goldeengirl1 .uk Subject: [voyagerliveaction] The 'Disappearing' Act Date: Mon, 18 Sep 2000 21:42:48 +0100

The Jem Hadar solder opened his eyes, while taking a deep breath. He blinked, and saw the ceiling of the cursed room he was going to die in. He slowly sat up, taking in the sight of the empty sickbay . His head ached, his eyes felt heavy, and most of all,  
he needed the white. The bald headed human was nowhere in sight. And neither was that Cardassian. He allowed himself a grin, and slowly clambered off the biobed he had been lying on, cautiously taking a few steps forward. He saw a shadow move forward, out of the office, and a Vorta walked out; a smug grin planted on his pale face. Lamat'Ukan stopped in his tracks, just inside the forcefield, which, he didn't know was there. The Vorta walked a few steps forward, and spoke.

"Ah; third." he sighed, "What have you gotten yourself into?" he asked, shaking his head in sympathy; patiently waiting for his response.

"Er..." the solder began, wondering how he had gotten here. He couldn't remember anything much, apart from that Cardassian. "It was the Cardassian's fault!" he growled.

The Vorta frowned slightly, and took a few steps toward him. "Yes. Those Cardassians are certainly a strange race. I'm sure the Founders know what they're doing though." he stated; starting to pace. "What are you going to do about him when you get out of here?" he asked curiously, lacing his fingers together.

"I am going to kill him." the Jem Hadar stated plainly.

"Ah." the Vorta stated. "Well, have fun." And with that, he took a few steps away, examining the consoles against the walls,  
saying nothing more.

He suddenly saw another shadow move, in the same place the Vorta had come out of, but this time it belonged to the bald headed man. He walked out of the office, armed with what looked like a weapon of some sorts, but when the doctor came closer, he realized that it was one of those... tricorders.. was it?

"How are you feeling?" the Starfleet doctor asked him. Lamat Ukan growled, baring his teeth in an animalistic gesture. He stepped forward, into the forcefield and it buzzed angrily; stopping him going any further. "I could kill you right now!" he stated; with a snarl.

The human raised an eyebrow. "I doubt that; unless you have a level 9 security clearance."

"What?" he growled, watching the doctor scan him with the medical device.

"I'm a hologram." the 'hologram' said.

Lamat'Ukan said nothing, watching the Vorta, who was watching them. The hologram made a noise, like a 'hmmm' and Lamat glared at him, waiting for whatever he had discovered. "You have elevated readings in your cerebellum, are you experiencing hallucinations?"

The Vorta's eyes suddenly widened, and he walked towards the doctor, now standing directly behind him. He put a finger to his lips. "Shhh..."

"No I am not." The Jem Hadar stated, unconvincingly. "Oh." the holographic doctor said, frowning, and he walked back to his office.

The Vorta smiled. "Well done third; I'll be back soon." and with that, he disappeared with a pop.

Lamat'Ukan; Jem'Hadar Third

*****************************************************************************

From: "Niels van Elzakker" Subject: [voyagerliveaction] data revived part two Date: Mon, 18 Sep 2000 23:12:15 +0200

Let them go " she instructed the drones and in unison they released them all. "Take them all to their brig, and hold them there intill I can decide what to do with them" She watched as all the bridge crew went towards the turbo lift. "Seven, stay here won't you?" Quassia smiled innocently as she watched her favorite drone turn around and walk to her. All of as sudden data was released and partially dropped to the ground. The borg however was oblivious to this fact and simply walked toward him and mumbled someting about having to go to the brig. He managed to run past it and shut the door of the cargo bay before the drone could follow. Data noticed he was not alone however and tried to acces the computer to see if he could get a better interpretation of what was  
going on. He could not get access, it seemed something was blocking it . He decided to try and get to the bridge. Oddly enough there were not many people in the corridors he ran through . Actually there was`nt a soul to be seen. Data concluded it had to do with the borg invasion all around him. Thow it did seem strange that there were no external signs of the borg being aboard the ship other then the drones he encountered before. What was even stranger is the fact they didnt pursue previous encounters they had been more then willing to assimilate him, but now they seemed to have a different purpose. Driving people to the brig. Like a herd of sheep. As he was getting closer to the bridge he noticed that there were more and more borg drones and he had to be extra carefull not to be detected by them. Normally borg drones would have easily detected him but as stated before these drones seemed to have a specific goal as driven by a common will. Thow that was pretty much the purpose of drones it did stirke him as odd that they didnt even seem interested in him. Instead they focused on the remaining human crew and herding them to a certain direction.

..- Curious Data thought why would these drones herd star fleet personell to the brig rather then to assimilate them -..

(When he had firs arrived..)A peachy glow had appeared for a second all around him then dissapeared. Data really wondered what was going on according to his internal clock he had been deactivated for only a minute 59.3454535 seconds to be exact. Yet much had happened, he was in an unknown federation star ship with the borg and strange things were happening. Also it seemed his emotion chip had been deactivated. Yet he could find no evidence of this. Though in the current situation it was probably best it was deactivated as he would be very scared and possibly useless right now.

(Now)As he followed the drones he got to the brig where a lot of people were herded already. The strange thing was the attires some were wearing. He could not place all of them. ..- Accessing... ah yes those attires where first worn in the time of the first and second enterprise.. odd why would they be worn today-.. 5 drones where now in the room just standing there as if their task had been completed. Data needed more input but as the computer had been sealed off in previous attempt he could see but only one alternative and that was to free he people in the brig. Or he could try and get to the bridge. He still had the virus in his databanks he first introduced to the borg collective when they defeated locutus before

It would be really easy to infect one of the drones near him,  
but he wondered if it would be effective as the borg had the uncanny ability to adapt. Maybe more firepower was needed. As the drones where frozen solid in their stance Data reevaluated his situation. He was in an unknown place with unknown people and the borg. He had no clue yet as to what was going one and limited options.

Giving all this carefull consideration Data calculated the bridge would be his best option. So he left the people in the brig concluding they were relatively safe for now. Else the borg would have assimilated them by now. As data entered the hallway leading to the turbolift he saw a cat looking remarkably like spot and a cardassian enter the turbo lift. He called out but they didn`t hear him. As he waited for the turbolift to return he started running a diagnostic on himself. Everything seemed to within normal parameters.

The turbo doors swoosed open and data entered the bridge. There was a apocolyptic sight as he entered. He saw what appeared to be a star fleet captain partly assimilated, she looked almost like picard did when he was turned into locutus during their second borg encounter. He also saw a borg drone looking remarkably human and some others he did not recognize.

Also a very dark borg woman was standing in the middle of the room. Oddly she seemed to have cat like cuts on her face. She smiled as she saw him. The doors to what data gathered to be the captains ready room was open and the lights went out. The captain tried to murmer something. Data turned to the borg and said i am data a member of the enterpise crew we have encountered you before. As you may know i have the means to render you and the rest of your collective ineffective. WE destroyed locutus once and can do the same to you. I`m sure you can find it in your collective database. Release the captain and the rest of her crew now!

The borg woman seemd rather amused.

***************************************************************************

END WEEK THIRTY FOUR RECAP 09-19-2K [.]

WEEK THIRTY FIVE RECAP 09-19-2K []

******************************************************

From: "Fran Catrair" Subject: [voyagerliveaction] Break Out Date: Tue, 19 Sep 2000 05:30:53 GMT

She restlessly paced the floor of the brig. ::This just doesn't seem to be my day!:: B'Elanna thought. To say she was feeling uncomfortable would be an understatement. Her body ached from the borg attachments. She felt a comparison coming on to an over ripe potato. She was mentally exhausted as well. The fight her consciousness was engaged in with the alien borg technology was taking its toll. Not to mention the fact she could still feel the enhancements that technology gave her. Sighing, she managed to stand up and stretch her limbs. She noticed the other personnel in the brig with her scramble to get out of the way. "Don't worry; I won't shoot anyone." she said, getting just a glance from them. ::I definately need a vacation.:: she thought.

Knowing the force field would stop a blast from the borg arm she was currently accessorizing, she began thinking of other options. She had an idea. She figured if she could get rid of the borg in the brig area, that would allow the captives to work out an escape, with less risk of casualties or the possiblity of assimilation. She didn't know why they were not being assimilated,  
or why they had not attempted to finish her assimilation, but she didn't care. She was tired of playing by their rules.

She knew Cargo Bay 2 had cargo doors that could be opened remotely. ::If we could 'herd' the borg there, we could just 'eject' them into space.:: she thought. It would be complicated, but it could be done. Concentrating, she began to access her link to the borg in the brig. ::A large group of humans are in the area known as Cargo Bay 2, preparing resistance against us. Find them. It is the wish of the Queen.:: She kept thinking this thought over and over, trying to bring it to their consciousness,  
and hoping it would be carried throughout their link.

Slowly, and unbelievably the Borg began to disperse! The captives in the brig with her were confused, but B'Elanna continued her 'meditation', until the last of the borg had left the brig area. Then, she carefully cut her link to the collective. Mentally exhausted, she shook her head violently. ::This is not the time to stop.:: she told herself.

"Harry, give me a hand here." she asked her friend, who had been patiently sitting off to her left the entire time, observing her. "Are you ok?" he asked, concern on his face. "Fine Harry" she replied smiling slightly. "We don't have time for that now,  
but thanks for your concern." She continued. "There is a panel up there near the ceiling, see it?" "Where?" he asked. "You have to look real hard; it's not something noticeable to the eye." Glancing further, Harry finally spotted the panel. "Did you just see this with your 'enhanced opticals'?" he asked, astounded.

She attempted to roll her eyes at him, but found the gesture to cause excruciating pain. ::Remind me not to do that for awhile.:: she told herself. "Give me a break, Harry. I've always known about that. That panel is in there for emergencies only. Let's just say I would probably be put under house arrest." she joked. Harry smiled at her. He was relieved his friend was still there,  
despite everything that had happened to her. Now if they could just help the captain... B'Elanna pulled the panel free, exposing various wires and beams. She knew the beams were a fail safe mechanism. Sighing, she knew what had to be done. There was no time to disengage it. She also knew if they had any prisoners,  
they would need to guard them the old fashioned way for awhile,  
or under house arrest until the force fields could be restored. "Everyone take cover!" she ordered. She lined herself up to the box, slightly to the side, and using her borg arm, fired into the box, quickly throwing her body to the side to protect against any possible ricochet effect. ::Can't be too cautious.:: she thought.

The field sputtered. "C'mon", B'Elanna muttered. It sputtered again. She held her breath. Finally, the field dissipated. Breathing a sigh of relief, she looked at Harry and the other bridge personnel. "Now, let's take our ship back!" she yelled.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(attachment) Image : B'Elanna with folded hands-- seriously thinking.

************************************************************************

From: Subject: [voyagerliveaction] Wesley opens his eyes Date: Tue, 19 Sep 2000 18:01:24 EDT

Wesley opens his eyes to the dark, unknown void not knowing how he got here. The last thing he remembers is talking with his teacher, mentor, and friend the one know to all as the traveler in front f a fire.

~ How did I get here? Why am I here and not talking in front of the fire? Man I hate it when this kind of weird stuff happens to me. ~

Closing his eyes he listens to his surroundings to get an idea of where he is. The first thing he notices is the familiar feeling of space travel and knows he is aboard a space ship or station of some sort. The next thing is the sound f two sets of breathing patterns, one slow and controlled much as his own is at the moment. The other is slightly louder and fast like someone afraid and trying to hide that fact. Opening his eyes slightly he sees a large form right in front of him hold some sort of weapon.

~ Man where am I? Should I do something or wait and see what happens first? ~

But he hears the slight sound of a child's whimper and makes up his mind. Move slowly and quietly up behind the large figure. Raising his hands into a double fist he swings at the large figure with every ounce of his strength. Knocking the figure to the floor and the weapon out of it hand he moves to pick it up. After he get a hold of the weapon he turns to the prone figure and beats his head with the thing for a few times to make sure it is out cold.

~ Man I hope that was not a dumb mistake on my part. I hit him harder them I should have. Only time will tell right? ~

Still hold the weapon he stands up to his full height. " Computer restore lights please." As the lights come back on he glances around the room trying to find the other person here in the room, " Come out please. I am not here to hurt you. In fact I have no real idea where here is. I would really be grateful if you could at least tell me that much. My name is Wesley Crusher." Waiting for the other person to come out he moves towards the replicated to get something to subdue the man on the floor even further.

****************************************************************************

From 'myron ojala' Subject : To Kill or Cure.... Date : 19 Tues September2000 18;32;35 GMT

Dr. Julian Bashir stared intensely at the rotating image on the computer screen before him.

:: Yes. That's it. Now if only we can make it.::

Julian looked in the direction of Voyager's latest visitor and newest patient. The Jem'Hadar warrior Lamat'Ukan. At first glance,  
the Jem'Hadar appeared to be still as a stone statue. Only by looking closely you would notice a controlled shake of his arms. Lamat'Ukan was beginning to undergo withdrawal of Ketrocel White. For him, it meant slow madness and eventual death. It was inevitable. The Voyager EMH doctor and Dr. Julian Bashir were adamant in attempting to find a method to prevent this.

It was agreed that the doctors would attempt to find a cure from two different directions. The EMH would concentrate on a genetic cure. If the Jem'Hadar's DNA could be altered enough , then perhaps he could survive with the influence of the white.

Meanwhile, Julian's work focused on finding the Delta Quadrant equivalent of the necessary molecular components to create their own sufficient quantity of Ketrocel White.

All previous attempts to create the white in past attempts have failed. The white molecule was simply too complex for the replicator to duplicate.

After hours of meticulous research and experiment after experiment,  
the two doctors were still not able to help their patient.

The EMH paced slowly across the medical area, deep in thought about his failure. Without a sufficient sample of unaltered DNA from the original species of Jem'Hadar he couldn't change the physiology enough so the patient could survive without repeated use of the drug.

The holodoc inquired how Julian's progress on recreating the drug was proceeding.

"Not as well as I'd hoped." Dr. Bashir stated, "I hoped that we might've been able to copy the molecular model enough to make a synthetic. But I'm afraid that the Founders did their job too well. Without a perfect substitute, our patient will not survive. I've gone over everything. I've even tried again and again. But nothing works.. What I need is something new..." He stopped pacing, "If there was a database of the local plant life of the Delta Quadrant, I might find what is still missing.."

The EMH looked up, "We HAVE one!" he exclaimed, "Our resident chef and morale officer, Neelix, frequently adds to the list of edible items to the crew's menu.. I often must modify the data, Otherwise.." the holodoc added with a touch of melodrama,  
"Our Mr. Neelix would have a negative reputation rivalling the historical Italian family Lutzia Borgia.."

"Who were they?" Julian asked.

"They were reknowned for their use of poison in their diner's extravagent meals..." the EMH commented.

"So,.. has he?" Bashir whispered.

"Nothing I can't handle. I watch Mr. Neelix very carefully." the EMH remarked rolling his eyes..

Bashir sighed, "Let's take a look at that data file, " he said hopefully, "I hope our patient has the time to spare.."

Hours later the doctors examined their latest combination of Delta Quadrant plant life.. They glanced at each other hopefully. Their concoction was nearly an exact copy of the elusive white. Nearly in unison they looked at their answer and shouted, "We've got it..."

They named the new substance D.k.-white since the crucial constituents came from the Delta Quadrant.. Bashir thought, ::If you can call this part of space the Delta Quadrant..::

Dr. Bashir walked over to the biobed across the medbay. The condition of their patient was not good at all.

The Jem'Hadar's continued withdrawal from his drug had caused him to slip into a berserker violence mode. Lamat'Ukan was slowly dying... when this last adrenalin rush finished his lifesigns would gradually end..

The soldier had been placed on a modified biobed with energy restraints which constantly kept him protectively immobile.

The EMH held up his vile of the new D.k.-white. They both looked at each other and nodded in mutual agreement.

Stepping into the forcefield, the EMH removed the now empty ketro vial from the Jem'Hadar's delivery system and quickly inserted their synthetic..

Their final result would soon be known to them.. Had they saved their patient? Or had they killed him?

They would know soon enough..

Suddenly the computer came online.. The status bars around sickbay glowed amber and then turned into the red of a serious alert.. #Intruder alert. Deck One.#

Bashir swore.. "Identify!" he snapped.

#Lifesign signatures indicate Borg. Fourteen in number.#

::Great.:: thought the EMH, ::And I'm stuck down here. No doubt Commander Riker (Thomas, really) still has my holoemitter in his pocket trapse-ing about the ship somewhere..::

On the biolifesign monitor.. An alarm went off. Two of the Voyager crew were showing as altered.. Bashir recognized Torres and Janeway's bioflags.. They now looked like Seven of Nine's unique profile. But he was surprised that they weren't showing as complete Borg drones.. Usually , only divine intervention offered any hope once the assimilation process began..

Then one transporter ensign's biosignature ended abruptly. "They've started!" Julian told the EMH.

He secured sickbay's integrity grid and made sure Lamat was stable and set in his restraints. "Doctor, do you have any assault weapons in here?"

He didn't get a reply back to his question..

Then he turned.. startled to see the EMH flustered by a Bajoran appearing woman in front of him.. He heard the holodoc stutter,  
"S-Seska?"

Bashir shouted louder.. "We've just lost an ensign, doctor four minutes ago.. and the ship's engineer and the captain are now registering as having been taken by the Borg.."

Behind them all, this new woman Seska began to laugh..

-----------------------------------------------------------------

(attachment) Image : Bashir's smiling visage...

********************************************************

From : "patti keiper" Subject : That intangible quality...... Date: 20 Wed September2000 01:02:45 GMT

Tandem post between "amiee jo fielder"  
and "patti keiper" via LIVE communcation... ;)

Seven watched in awe as the android barged onto the bridge, and demanded the Queen to release the captain and the crew. She listened in disbelief as he spouted on about some sort of virus that would infect the entire system of the collective.

Data turned to the borg and said iam data a member of the  
enterpise crew we have encountered you before. As you may know i have the means to render you and the rest of your collective ineffective. WE destroyed locutus once and can do the same to you. I`m sure you can find it in your collective database. Release the captain and the rest of her crew now!

:: I remember that virus, it nearly destroyed us.::

Seven turned to Data and said " You must remember, the captain and her chief engineer are both connected to the collective. If you harm the collective you harm them as well"

The Queen chuckled to herself. "Data, I remember Locutus mentioning something about you" She turned to Seven "I'm glad you remember your shipmates, I'd hate to see anything unfortunate happen to them."

Seven watched as the queen paced away from Janeway. Suddenly,  
the queen became "aware" of her drones being sent away from the brig, and therefore leaving her prisoners unguarded. "Fools" she spat out loud. As she marched to the door she halfhazardly shot a tracer into Data. "Now don't go away " she said as she walked out the door.

The queen knew that Seven would not leave Janeway alone in her weakened state, and Janeway couldn't go anywhere without her knowing through the link. As for the cardassian, he appeared to be "hunting" the humans anyway.

The queen stormed through the passageways of Voyager, growing cautious as she began to realize that there were no drones anywhere. :: This cannot be good :: She reached out to their minds, they were all in cargo bay two! :: How did that happen? :: The queen grew furious as she raced along her way.

Meanwhile on the bridge...

Seven and the Captain were just realizing that their nemesis was truly out of the area. Seven watched her friend try to regain her strength, and recover from her recent ordeals. She couldn't stand to see it happen to the captain as it had once happened to her.

"Captain, I believe I have a temporary solution to your problem" Seven said as she strode towards her friend.

Janeway turned around vaguely aware of someone's familiar presence. Out of breath, all thoughts of the little girl left her and she sat down in the chair, suddenly feeling the weight of her afflicted implants. "What?" Her head sagged lower and lower and soon slumped forward, Seven reached out and helped to steady Kathryn in place with a hand. Kathryn took hold of it and looked up at her " S-Seven? Why can't I fight? She's s-so strong.."

Seven actually felt an emotion. One she really hadn't had much experience with.. Was it compassion? "You cannot expect to overcome an obstacle you know nothing about without truly knowing it. I can help you to understand, but only if you let me assist you."

The captain opened her eyes wider,.. not certain of the newly blind one. "What do you propose? I am infected with nanoprobes that may be harmful to you, Seven. Hate to say it but you may be three years out of date.."

Seven thought about this idea :: "Three years out of date"?:: she thought with a wry grin. "Captain, I find it very unlikely that the nanoprobe technology has changed so signifcantly that they could harm me significantly."

Seven looked up at Data, who appeared to be caught up with inspecting the bridge. :: Curious :: Seven thought :: Is Voyager so different from his ship? ::

She turned back to the captain "I think if we established a mechanized carrier link between ourselves, I could assist you in becoming more adept with your new accessories."

Janeway gave a short grunt that only could have been a laugh. "Humph.. You really think so.. I feel like the Vidiians already picked me over for parts.."

She looked down at an arm that was slowly losing its ghastly whitish cast.. ::Well, look at that.. I'm getting normal skin color there... I wonder why...:: "Seven?"

"Your body appears to be rejecting the nanoprobes" Seven stated,  
shocked at the idea :: No one has ever accomplished that before ::

Janeway felt tears grow in her human eye.. "I was just thinking about..." she looked down into her lap, "Mark. and how much I miss him.... Q sent him to me when I was first infected... He.. He helped me to focus on who I was before I was drowned out by the sea of drone voices.."

While she talked, Kathryn began to see something strange.. A vision that was not her own.. a fierce desire for a.. toy.. a stuffed rabbit.. black with a delicate pink nose.. and she began to smell a warm aroma.. of cookies.. of all things. And she saw a dancing white pet wriggling into her arms... "K.C. ? Is that you?" she suddenly whispered.. Janeway suddenly KNEW this pet.

Seven looked at the captain in disbelief at what she was hearing. She reached way back into her memory searching for those images. :: K.C. :: the white Persian cat she'd had as a child. :: I hardly remember her, how could the captain be see--? ::Then she began to picture her other childhood friend. The black stuffed rabbit. It did have big floppy ears and a cute pink nose, she could remember holding it up to her cheek and imagining that its nose was wiggling against her skin. Then she recalled, she had left the rabbit behind on Earth when-- :: Ebony, I didn't want to leave you! I'm sorry. :: Seven was heartsick at the thought of her old toy and being apart from her for so long. " I didn't want to go then.. I didn't.."

"I didn't..." Janeway's lips mirrored her own, "...want to go..." She gasped in remembered pain, "Mark?"

The captain broke off, aware of a second tenuous connection with ..."Annika..?" She searched the round face in front of her. "That's you..." She looked deeply at Seven.. "And you did leave Ebony.. the toy you left behind when your parents came out here to study the Borg... You were devastated..."

"My father, he attempted to replicate a replacement, I knew it wasn't the same, I never really forgave him for that..." Seven trailed off in her own thoughts.

Janeway stereoed her words slowly,, "..never really forgave him.." She suffered an agonized look that Seven matched suddenly,  
"Never... for dying on that ship.. I tried to get to you, Mark.. I tried to reach you BOTH under that icecap after our ship crashed down..But it wouldn't work..The power cells of the transporter module were fused........ Mark,... Daddy! I want you back... I...." She broke off a strange sense of deja vu reflected in Seven expounded a hundred times as they both felt the same emotion.. of loss... and abandonment..

The pink on Janeway's arm washed away into a flood of white as something precious within fell away at the brunt of their powerful negative emotions..

The captain lost her conscious thought and she froze in place,  
looking at nothing..

Seven watched as Kathryn slowly faded away, and tried to understand what had just happened..

It was a sharing... only not one of the kind she had once shared with them... the Borg.

For this one held feeling of a kind she had seen with the people,  
here,.. on Voyager..::IT is the bond of caring and the need for attachment in a relationship with another. Is it this need that will make us a formidable crew? :: "Maybe that's the answer,  
here, too." She held out the captain's arm seeing where the Borg white coloring was advancing back over the normal flesh. "My human bond with the captain made the nanoprobe infection falter in her arm while we were experiencing positive memories. " she mumbled out loud..

Data, nearby was drawn by this statement and he went to their side.. Curiosity was full in his face and he realized something significant was happening.

Reaching around the tactical console,.. Seven grabbed a medkit. ::Retalin. Vulcans use that to stabilize mindmelds.... It must hold until I get her to the doctor..:: Seven found the Retalin,  
used the hypospray to administer an injection to both herself and the captain.

:: The queen must not know about this, our filial bond. It must be one only two very close individuals can have in a tight friendship. I've heard of this.; seen it work in Tom Paris and B'Elanna Torres. Even before they were paired. Perhaps the captain and I can use this ability to good advantage..::

"Commander Data. Secure the bridge. I will inform Chakotay that only your command codes will function. Implement them at once. "

The android knew what to do and he set up the change into the computer's security protocol programs. ::It is a sensible precaution. I am free of Borg influence.::

Seven hefted up the captain's arm over one shoulder. "Help me get her to sickbay."

Data nodded, "I will meet you on the way." He needed several minutes to reconfigure the bridge systems.

"Very well." Seven answered. On the stairs a measure of the captain's delirium returned and she argued with Seven... *SEE SOUND BITE* in the grip of an hallucination.

Seven was well satisfied with her chosen option to Data. Even if every person left the bridge, no amount of effort from anyone not of the Voyager main crew could interfere with any of the bridge's stations.

Voyager was still safe.. doubly so while she was within HOME's belly orbitting around the Learned One planet. The only threat lie in the remaining Borg drones on board and their potential assimilation danger to the crew.

And,. it was only a matter of time before both Q's returned to mill about the ship once more.

::I only hope I can convince them to free B'Elanna and Captain Janeway from these Borg encumberances. I doubt any of the doctors on board can have much of an impact on their eventual restoration. I also seriously doubt that any more individuals with Godlike powers are in the immediate vicinity.::

Little did she know who had just arrived.. ______________________________________________

(attachments ) Image : The Borg Queen regally evil.

Image : Seven and Janeway looking stressed.

Audio : J: Time to regenerate. 7: When I am finished. J: No,  
now. That's an order. 7: Yes, captain.

*******************************************************

From: Niels van Elzakker Subject: [voyagerliveaction] Data meets wesley Date: Wed, 20 Sep 2000 00:14:07 -0700 (PDT)

Seven hefted up the captain's arm over one shoulder. "Help me get her to sickbay."

Data nodded, "I will meet you on the way." He needed several minutes to reconfigure the bridge systems.

Now that his command codes were active he quickly secured the bridge. He noted several enhancements that were made to the bridge and it`s various controls. He would have to inspect them further when there was time to do so.

Apparently he had underestimated the Borg in this case as the captain and a fellow klingon crew officer were clearly in danger of being assimilated. The strange part however was that given the speed the borg usually assimilate they would have been turned to drones within minutes. Therefor he had concluded that there must have been an external source or force making sure that both the borg infected individuals did not completely turn into drones.

His suspicions were at least partly correcthe concluded, as he witnessed the goings on between Seven and Kathryn. There was one thing that greatly puzzled him. A leader had apparently emerged from the all but destroyed borg. Besides locutus that is. Given all these strange facts his correlation programming could only reach one conclusion Q had to be involved only he could and probably would put the poeple in so much danger purposely.

These were all private thoughts he kept to himself. Meanwhile he had finished the bridge reconfig and he was about to leave to help the borg drone who apparently knew the captain and she wore a starfleet uniform. Data gathered that in this time line it was perfectly normal apparently that the borg where members of a star fleet crew. He remembered the Borg drone they had captured on the enterprise. Their drone also developed a personality back then. so it was not an impossible option.

Data heard a noise coming from one of the open doors at the far end of the bridge. Checking it out would mean a delay of 0.4 seconds in completing his tasks. So he decided to check it out. It was the door to the captains ready room. As he appeared before it the light went back on. All Data could do is stare for 0.2 seconds watching event unfold before him then he simply said :

"Wesley is that you ?"

*******************************************************

From: "April McGowan" Subject: [voyagerliveaction] We meet again.... Date: Wed, 20 Sep 2000 12:09:49 PDT

Worf knew nothing of what was happening behind him on Voyager,  
and wasn't giving them a second thought, really, because at that very moment his ship was being tossed around in some kind of dampening field. He had lost helm control the second he had entered the Q planet atmosphere and had yet to figure out what was causing it, and how to solve the problem. He had been scanning for life signs, found several, which he found very interesting,  
and then the ship lurched up and down and here he was, turning through space, spiraling down towards the planet surface, unable to slow the ships careening fall.

"Warning, outer hull breach in four minutes." The computer voice paged him. He muttered a few choice curse words and tried to right himself in the chair and read the blurring com panel in front of him. The ship lurched once more, and he found himself again, sprawling around on the floor, unable to sit, let alone pull himself back into his seat.

"Warning, outer hull breach in three minutes." The claxon started,  
red warning lights began going off on the control panel.

The ship evened out for a split second and he was able to grapple his way back into the chair. He could see the outer hull was surrounded by flames now, as the ships hull heated beyond capacity.

"Warning, outer hull breach in two minutes."

Worf braced his legs against the floor, pinning himself best he could to the chair and grasped the sides of the chair as he leaned in slightly trying to get his bearings. He groaned loudly, seeing a race take place before him. Would he strike the planet surface, or burn up first? Either way didn't sound to acceptable a plan to him.

"Warning, outer hull breach in one minute."

"How long," he grimaced, his stomach had begun churning from all the violent activity he was experiencing, "until we reach the surface?"

"Impact in forty-five seconds."

He began tapping wildly on the keys in front of him, trying to get the thrusters to work and reverse, trying desperately to soften the blow he knew would be coming.

"Impact in thirty seconds."

Nothing worked. Then, in a bizarre move, the ship lunged to the side, picking up speed and then, lurched harshly to a complete stop.

Worf was thrust up in the air, hitting the cabin ceiling and falling back to the floor just as quickly with a resounding thud. He did a quick body check, nothing broken, but definitely bleeding. A deep cut on his forehead was pouring out blood, blurring the eyesight in his left eye.

He felt, more than saw or heard, a presence. Looking past the red blur he saw a form that could only be one person.

"Q." He muttered, making it sound as though his name were the most detestable thing he could say. Q was only there for a split second before he excused himself, something about being needed elsewhere, and that he was so glad he could help, and blipped away with a condescending smirk on his face before Worf could accuse him of a thing.

The giant Klingon pulled himself up gingerly and hobbled towards the doorway and made his way out of the ship. Some how he had landed directly at the entrance to a man made cave. In the door way were two smiling women, women he would know anywhere, anytime. This was the moment he had been dreading.

There they stood, together, looking the same as they did on the days of their death, with one or two minor changes, but somehow askew. They clearly didn't belong here, and it was as if time knew it as well. He wondered if he could rectify that situation or if the decision was already made.

And the thing he had worried about the most, didn't worry him any longer. He cared for them both, but it was clear that he belonged only to one.

"We meet again.." he started, his voice grave with intent and heavy with the responsibility of what he was about to do.

*********************************************************************** END WEEK THIRTY FIVE RECAP

WEEK THIRTY SIX RECAP 09-22-2K []

***********************************************

From: "Nick Lewis" .  
Subject: [voyagerliveaction] A TNG reunion g Date: Wed, 20 Sep 2000 21:41:53 +0100

Thomas runs his fingers over a console after having finally gained access to something. Although he can't make head nor tail of what's there. What the hell is a Carousel Coordinate when it's at home? One thing he does recognise though is Cardassian lifesigns. He spends no time wondering how one of them got aboard or even if he has friends with him. He just heads straight off to the location of the lifesign...

Thomas strides onto the bridge only to find it empty, but with signs of a conflict having taken place. He turns left and heads towards what would be the Captain's ready-room if this ship is anything like what the Enterprise was during his brief stay there. He quickly notes that the door is half open. He pulls his phaser out. *Three, two, one...*

He rushes through the door, sweeping the room for hostiles. However all he sees are two starfleet uniformed people... one with familiar gold skin. "Data?" he queries, hesitating to put his phaser down.

**********************************************************************

From: Subject: [voyagerliveaction] A small reunion Date: Wed, 20 Sep 2000 22:32:32 EDT

Wesley looks up from his promto tie-up job when he hears that old familiar voice. Turn around slightly, still holding the weapon from the man on the floor he stares into the face of an old friend or is it? "Data is that you? I hope it is. Can you please tell me where it we are? And more importantly what is going on? I mean on moment I was talking t the traveler about how far I have come and how far I have yet to go and then I get this odd floaty then I am in this dark room with the big fellow there," He points at the guy tied up on the floor. "And someone else how is still hiding in here somewhere. I think it is a child and waiting for her to come out."

Looking even closer at Data he desides it would be best to trust him. " Well as soon as I get the child out of hiding so she will be safe do you mind if I come with you? It has been awhile since I last saw you. How have you been?" Just then he sees the small girl and moves to see her face. " Hello. I think it would be best if you came with my friend data and I till we find out what is happen ok?"

Hearing data say something about sickbay Wesley picks up the girl and starts to follow him out.

****************************************************************************

From: goldeengirl1 .uk Subject: [voyagerliveaction] Houdini... well, maybe not... Date: Wed,  
20 Sep 2000 21:20:33 +0100

Damar felt a sudden knock to the back of his head and was shocked to find that he was suddenly on the floor. He snarled, ready to fight whatever or whoever had knocked him to the ground, and limply reached for his weapon. He didn't reach it though. A sudden knock on his head, and he was out cold. ::Ugh.::

A few hours later; he opened his eyes, still on the floor, but with one major headache; and the Cardassian squinted at the bright lights in the ready room. He preferred it when it was pitch black to this bright light. "Computer, decrease lighting by 50 percent." he mumbled, and the computer complied; giving him some relief to his sore head. He tasted blood in his mouth,  
and grimaced. He wasn't intending to take a trip to sickbay right now, first, he wanted to find whoever had done this to him; put them in sickbay; and then he'd go and see if the Jem'Hadar was dead yet. That thought alone made him feel a little happier at least.

Damar attempted to stand up from his position on the floor, and realized that he had some kind of rope around his ankles and his wrists. The Cardassian sighed, but it came out as a groan and he slowly manuveured himself to sit up; thinking of his current plight. Now where was that ancient Starfleet issue phaser when he needed it?, and where was that girl? Probably assimilated or something by now, especially if he was knocked out. But - wouldn't the Borg have assimilated him too, if they were found? Damar frowned, and attempted to undo the knots in the rope. He grimaced as he pulled the knot tighter, and, eventually,  
after a few snarls and muttering; undid the ropes around his ankles. ::Ha!:: he thought; mostly to himself. ::I did it!::

Getting to his feet, he undid the rest of the ropes around his wrists and meandered onto the bridge, half wondering what to expect...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(attachment) Audio : Damar- To victory.. and old friends...

*********************************************************************

From: '' Subject: Captain,  
Heal thyself... Date: Thurs 21September2000 14:50:07 GMT

Janeway barely remembered getting to sickbay with Seven of Nine. All trace of their shared human touch, had fled. The holodoc rushed over and draped the captain's other arm over his shoulder helping Seven out at once.

The retalin Seven had given Janeway was surging in her system,  
inflaming the cacophony of Borg voices streaming through her mind. They said,

#Tertiary adjunct One of Many reports false directive telemetry. Evacate Earth vessel designation Cargo Bay Two. Queen: Reconfigure the connection. Apprehend occupants. classifications : Bridge Command Crew, Engineering Command Crew. Immediate.#

Somewhere on the ship, the Queen was very busy.

From across the room Seska watched the proceedings with interest realizing that what she had heard about the presence of Borg,  
was true. But the smile did not leave her face at all.

Seven eyed Seska, not knowing who this new woman was but nonetheless,  
keeping her within her field of vision.

Julian Bashir made as if to come over to help the holodoc from his vigil over the Jem'Hadar's first moments with the D.k.-white but a shake of the EMH's head told him the doctor had things well under hand.

::Stop!:: the captain screamed at the voices in her mind. She fell across a low surface and did not feel Seven and the EMH lift her legs to lay her the rest of the way onto the biobed. ::I can't!::

The surgical arch's arms closed over her torso providing the medical doctors with all the information they needed. Captain Janeway was losing a turn of battle against her Queen induced Borg assimilation.

The holodoc quickly got Seven's account of the strange link she had discovered connecting her and the captain's most profound memories together and how positive recollections seemed to reverse the effects of the nanoprobe infestation into the captain's outer dermal layers momentarily.

"Could be a sign that certain hormonal chemistry may show a curbing factor." the holodoc theorized. "But I still can't see how this occurred. In your case, Seven, I had to sever you from the collective to free you. The captain's case is different.. She's not even fully connected. Q set her at a halfway point in the process from what I can tell here." He sighed, thinking.

"I have records of a similar circumstance where an Enterprise first officer under Jean Luc Picard's command was cured by stimulating the emotional centers of his brain. But his problem had been an infusion of plant gamete spores, not Borg nanoprobes."

He brought out a med tricorder, taking readings of Janeway's altered blood. "The presence of nanoprobe to red blood cell has just risen. From 1 in 8 to 1 in 4. We're going to have to transfuse and filter out as many as nanoprobes as possible." The holodoc nodded to a nearby nurse to get a whole blood I.V. setup with the proper amount from the captain's stores.

He glanced down at the captain, noting all of the implants in eye and body. "I can also do something about these Borg prosthetics. At, least, the external ones. But I'm afraid I have to leave the internal apparatuses alone, the captain's biological processes are too closely meshed with them to alter just yet. I have to come up with some creative thinking to remove those... later.."

At Seven's barely veiled worried look the EMH added, "Physically removing nanoprobes as they try to multiply will regain Captain Janeway's individuality to a great degree. I wouldn't worry."

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Twenty minutes later, post surgery, Janeway was sitting up on her bed.

She looked normal, except for one eye, where a Borg pupil was glowing green in pulses timed with her heartbeat.

The holodoc had given her a uniform and combadge and he lectured back at his obstinate patient without pause.. when he could.

"Doctor, I have no other option. You and I both know I'm not fit to command by every rule of the book. But what choice do I have?" She ticked off points of argument on her now blissfully human fingers, " We're orbitting the Learned One planet that's now entirely comprised of Locutus's Borg. Voyager's only protection is coming from the graces being inside the Speaker's living ship. Borg drones running amuck hunting my crew on board. I can't just sit here! "

The EMH pegged her with his best glare, "You can and you will. Your transfusion isn't finished yet. Furthermore, you'll have to report back to sickbay every twelve hours for a new one. I'm not debating your command fitness, we're facing extraordinary circumstances here. But I won't have you pushing the envelope any more than you have to, is that clear..?! Three more minutes.."

Janeway's firm scowl melted into one of mirth... and she fiddled with the last I.V. line still taped to her arm. She laughed loud and long.. "I wonder just how many sickbays Starfleet wide have medical logs of ship's captains and ship's physicians having just this same kind of argument.."

"Too many..." the EMH spat. He stuck a circular disk on the side of her neck. "This hematological probe will monitor the levels of nanoprobe growth in your circulatory system. You'll know when it's time to come back here for another transfusion easily. The drones' voices will become deafening in mental volume."

The captain groaned, "I am hearing them already, like an annoying swarm of bees in the background."

The EMH offered no sympathy.. "You will. The Borg Queen made sure she wouldn't lose track of you. I wouldn't be surprised if she knows where you are right now. Seven here thinks that positive emotion that you, too, feel in your mysterious link slows nanoprobe growth, so the two of you.. Drink plenty of stimulating beverages. Coffee would be nice.."

"That won't be a problem..." Janeway smiled. Seven made a face. ::I've never cared for that botanical distillation::

The EMH took the captain's arm and turned it over, pointing. "That is an intravenous shunt. Keep it clean and I won't have to start a new one for your next blood transfusion." He disconnected her catheter port from the I.V. tubing and covered it with a dermoplast patch. He was finished.

Janeway winced with the memory of that first deep needle stick. "I don't understand why you couldn't just throw me in the transporter and beam the d*mn things out."

The holodoc met her good eye dryly."Borg nanoprobes defy conventional transporter locks. I tried that on Seven once, remember?" He pointed to her left Borg eye , "That implant there is going to be very useful. You'll be able to see through normal matter if you concentrate hard enough."

"I'll keep that in mind..." the captain said jumping down off the biobed. She gave the pile of her removed Borg armor and accoutriments lying at her feet a little kick. "Nasty things. They weren't too comfortable..." she remarked.

She nodded to Seven indicating that she was going to leave for the bridge to learn ship's complete status and that she should follow. "I take it, doctor, that you'll inform me when Lamat'Ukan is on his feet..?" she asked moving to the outer medical bay... glancing back at Bashir and the sleeping soldier.

"Captain....." the holodoctor began. "I think you ought to know.. We've got--"

Janeway came up short nose to nose with a grinning Seska.

"....new visitors....." the EMH finished belatedly.

::Now that.. is an understatement...:: the captain thought...

_________________________________________________

(attachments) Image : Janeway getting examined by the EMH following surgery.

Audio : J- Coffee. The finest organic suspension ever devised..... It's got me through the last three years.. I beat the Borg with it..

********************************************************

From: goldeengirl1 .uk Subject: [voyagerliveaction] In his mind's eye Date: Thu, 21 Sep 2000 21:59:58 +0100

The Jem'Hadar opened his eyes once again. He felt different somehow, better, stronger, and attempted to get off the biobed the humans had put him on. He snarled; suddenly realizing he was physically restrained. The Vorta hovered above him, with a worried expression on his cloned white face. "Ah, we were afraid you wouldn't pull through." the Vorta stated in sombre tones, smiling slightly.

Lamat'Ukan blinked, and wondered if he was dead. He frowned. Did the Founders believe in an afterlife? Probably not; they were gods. If he truly were dead, then why was he being held in place by restraints? He looked at the Vorta, who seemed to read his mind. "No, you're not dead third." he said in a manner as though he was addressing a young child that had asked a stupid question. "However; we do have a slight problem." the Vorta stated seriously, steepling his fingers, suddenly all business.

"What?" the Jem'Hadar asked in a gruff snarl.

"Well, these 'Federation' doctors have come up with a substitute for the white. You're having some of it right now in fact." the Vorta pointed to the tube entering his neck, and the solder strained to see it, but failing miserably because of the restraints. "So; this means that you'll have to go on without me for a while." he continued. He tutted and shook his head in a 'sad' gesture. "What have they done to you? Restraining a sentient lifeform for their own petty experiments..." he seemed to wipe his eye,  
and turned back again to face the Jem'Hadar; seemingly recovered for his 'emotional' trauma.

"When they let you out of here, fight your way back to the Gamma Quadrant; it's much closer than their stupid federation filled Alpha Quadrant." he hissed. "Then, maybe," he shrugged, "We'll meet again on the way there." he smiled wickedly, and raised an eyebrow at some people talking in the background. Or were they arguing? The Jem'Hadar couldn't make out the words, just the voices; and they sounded angry and frightened; or even both.

The Vorta turned back to him. "There's something wrong with this ship; and if you stay here you'll die! Look what they've done to you already!"

Lamat'Ukan just listened, growling slightly at being restrained like an animal.

"They are our enemy, and you should kill them all! Don't forget;  
" the Vorta continued, eyes glinting. "It's what the Founders expect!" he hissed, knowing full well that would catch his attention;  
after all the Founders are gods to the Jem'Hadar and the Vorta. The Vorta nodded solemnly, knowing he had gotten his point through. "Until next time. Goodbye third." he stated, and disappeared,  
with a pop for the final time.

The Jem'Hadar growled at the Vorta as he disappeared, and, knowing full well what he should do, closed his eyes and meditated until one of the humans would be stupid enough to release him.

Lamat'Ukan - Jem'Hadar Third

************************************************************

From: "Fran Catrair" Subject: [voyagerliveaction] A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to the Bridge Date: Fri, 22 Sep 2000 07:11:31 GMT

B'Elanna was relieved to be finally out of that brig and doing something. With Harry and the others on her heels, she headed to the bridge. She sent some crewmen to main engineering to regain control. While she knew it was her duty to go to engineering and would have preferred to do so, she knew as a senior officer,  
it was imperative she, Harry and the other senior officers present regain control of the bridge and rescue the Captain and Seven. If both of them weren't completely assimilated, that is.

Through the Borg technology, she felt the Queen regaining control of the drones and re-directing them from her diverson. ::Well,  
it was good while it lasted.:: she thought. Turning to Harry,  
she said, "My diversion has been discovered. We have to hurry and get to the Captain! We have no idea what conditon she is in!" Harry nodded grimly.

They continued down the corridor. B'Elanna heard unusual noises in a room to her right. She hit the door panel. No response. She nodded at Harry, who pulled out his phaser. #Computer, open door!#, she ordered. She knew since this wasn't a secured area and wasn't private quarters, they should be able to access the room. The door slid open. The room was dark. Stepping in carefully,  
they finally found the source of the noise in a corner straight ahead. #Computer...lights!# she ordered again. The lights came on in full capacity to reveal a naked man ahead of her, curled in a ball and shivering. He appeared to be slightly injured.

A pile of unusual clothing was laying beside him. "Ensign Smith!" Harry exclaimed, recognizing the man. "What are you doing here? Why aren't you on duty?" The man looked up at him, looked at B'Elanna and quickly looked away, pulling the clothes to him and in the process, moved something that scattered to the carpet. This caught B'Elanna's eye. She moved quickly to it, ignoring the ensign and his attempts at modesty. "Relax ensign" she said. "You don't have anything I'm interested in." Looking at the item, she realized with a start that it was the EMH's holoemitter. Immediately, her disposition changed and she glared at him. "What are you doing with this?" she demanded. "What happened here?"

"I'm not sure, Lieutenant." he said. "I was going about my business,  
when a strange man with a beard attacked me." ::A strange man?:: thought B'Elanna. ::It has to be yet another of our out of time visitors.:: Looking at another ensign in their party, B'Elanna said, "Ensign, make Mr. Smith presentable and get him to sick bay!" "Yes Lieutenant" he said. Turning to leave the room, B'Elanna looked down at the emitter and put it in her pocket. She made a note to go to sickbay after the bridge was secure to give the doctor back his emitter. ::He's probably going crazy, and driving everyone else crazy, without it.:: she softly chuckled to herself.

The remaining route to the bridge was uneventful. No one was around. In fact, it was almost like the ship was deserted. Despite herself, B'Elanna felt the hackles rise on the back of her neck. ::It's almost beginning to feel like the borg ship.:: she thought. ::No...::

Shaking her head, they continued on. Finally, they got to the bridge. It appeared deserted. Looking at Harry, she asked, "What's going on here? Where are they?" Harry shrugged. He went to his station. She went to the Captain's chair. She felt a sense of deja vu from that Bridge excercise on the holodeck, which seemed so long ago. She tried a gadget on the Captain's chair console. No response. #Computer, who is in charge of the bridge?# she asked. #Bridge controls are resricted to Lt. Commander Data only.# the computer responded. ::Commander Data?:: she thought. Something must have happened.

They heard a commotion in the Captain's ready room. "What's with all these commotions, Harry?" They looked at each other and shrugged. They advanced to the room, and found an interesting sight before them. A Cardassian on the floor, bound and gagged. A young man she didn't recognize was holding Naomi's hand. The android she knew as Lt. Commander Data. And there, before her,  
was a strange man with a beard, wearing Starfleet clothing. Looking at him, she levelled the borg arm. "Who are you, and what have you done with Captain Janeway and Seven?" she demanded.

_____________________________________

(attachment) Image : B'Elanna at an engineering console.

*****************************************************

From: Tyler Sherkin Date: Fri Sep 22, 2000 1:36pm Subject: Stranger in A Strange Land

(USS Enterprise - E - Deck 9 - Commander William T. Riker - 15:00)

Will had just returned to his quarters from the holodeck, where he had played a set with a jazz band created from information on the early 1950s, in a smoke-filled bar in New Orleans.

God, he loved the trombone. And so he sat down on his bed, a PADD in hand. The PADD contained some information on the status of the crew. Of course, as XO of the Enterprise, Riker was basically the crew's liason to the captain, and so he read personnel reports everyday, and made necessary arrangements to address the reasonable complaints and suggestions he heard in the course of a day.

The chime of his door beeped.

"Come in." He stated, simply.

The door hissed and split apart, to reveal Geordi LaForge.

"Hey, Geordi! Come on in!" Will's face lit up with the famous Riker smile as LaForge walked over to him, his face all teeth as he let a radiant grin spread across it.

Geordi walked over to Will, and said,

"So, what are you up to? Personnel reports?" He raised an eyebrow and grinned, as the two shared a moment of understanding: The both of them were Department Heads, and knew all too well the tedium of reading and responding to personnel reports.

"Of course, what else?" He grinned wolfishly.

"So, what's on your mind Geordi?" Will's eyes took on a hint of seriousness, as he searched LaForge's face for any sign of trouble.

Geordi shrugged.

"Well, it's just that Engineering has been really boring and I was looking for someone to shoot the breeze with before we all get together for poker night. I mean, I'm off-duty, so I figured..."

"Why not?" Asked Riker, understanding exactly what Geordi meant,  
and glad to comply. He too had felt the seizing boredom that filled him when he had nothing to do.

"So--" Riker was cut off as a high-pitching keening filled the air. The two officers clutched their ears as the sound drilled into them, piercing into their brains.

Just before their eyes clamped shut, they saw the world waver into a scintillating blue swirl. Then a feeling of tremendous nausea washed over them.

All three sensations disappeared: The nausea passed, the sound stopped and the light flickering against their eyes was gone.

They were also not in Riker's quarters. They were in a stark,  
Federation corridor, filled with bright, harsh white light. The both of them were standing, side by side.

The star patterns, visible through the windows, were unfamiliar.

*****************************************************************

De : "Cassidy Meyers" Objet : [voyagerliveaction] Here's to Old Friends and New faces.. Date : Sun, 24 Sep 2000 00:50:04 SCT

TANDEM 4 -Way post between 'silver electric'  
,'fran catrair' , 'patti keiper'  
' and 'cassidy meyers' via Hotmail MSN messenger..

MAIN characters involved are : Seska, the Jem'Hadar Lamat'Ukan,  
Captain Janeway and the Speaker(8472).

FREE use characters : the EMH and the computer.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Janeway was seeing a vision of one back from the dead. ::Seska!::

"Hello, Captain" , the vision said, putting sarcasm in her use of the title. "So nice to see you again."

"I can't say the same to you, Seska.." the captain spoke truthfully,  
"Last time we met.. You hijacked my ship and tried to kill us." she said glancing to see whether the two doctors were aware of her presence. She saw they already knew with their short nods of affirmation.

Then behind them both a figure stepped through a peach energy door . It was the Speaker, back from its Borg sortie.

He went noticed by the captain, who relaxed that much more. But the effect on the Cardassian/"Bajoran" was profound..

Seska half turned and coldly regarded the new arrival, keeping an eye on Janeway and the others in sickbay. "My, aren't we keeping such upstanding company nowadays, Captain? My, my...your situation must truly be desperate." smiling with satisfaction.

Janeway frowned, ignoring the barb. "Speaker.. Glad you could join us.. Meet Seska... an old friend.." She couldn't help but clench her fists tightly.

Continuing on, Seska noted, "Holding grudges, are we now? Tell me, where can I find my dear friend, Commander Chakotay? He's a much better conversationalist than you are...."

The Speaker, "listened" to the Voyagerpeoples as IT circled the medbay, seeing the leaderwoman and the Slymind posturing.. ::I's watches in the now. I's sees two enemies speakings. Is no place for I's to "Mindwork" heres.::

The captain heard that voicing from the 8472 and said aloud,  
"It's true this one was an enemy at one time.. Tell me, Seska... are you responsible for killing the transporter ensign two hours ago?"

"That poor creature? He just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. Unfortunate; for him. I got the information I needed."

Janeway aimed her glowing eye to pierce through Seska's cloth cloak, changing the subject, and trying for firm ground. ::Well somethings never change....:: "Your radio to the Kazon won't work, Seska. I can see it there. We're shielded twice over. No one in or out.."

She caught a questioning gaze from the holodoc. Janeway nodded to the EMH who walked away to attend the Jem'Hadar. The EMH drew over to the force field surrounding the bed of Lamat'Ukan and studied his features but he was really paying close attention to the captain and Seska's conversation. The EMH was satisfied his remaining patient was resting comfortably and moved nearer the two women and the 8472.

Seska laughed. "Threatening now, Captain? You seem to be losing your edge. And, why would I want to contact them? They're nothing but cowards."

Janeway threw her hands wide.. "Not a threat.. just stating a simple fact. Seska,.. I want you give you a chance to hear the Speaker.. an 8472. It's a Borg predator of sorts and it's here to help us get out of the Carousel Coordinate.."

The 8472 moved out of the dark shadows, towering over the diminutive SlyMind..

"Get us out of here?" Seska replied, raising an eyebrow. "And,  
just why would I want to do that?" as she slowly crept her hand down towards her phaser.

::Shall I's give Mindspeak to this peoples Leaderwoman now?:: the Speaker asked. But then, quick as a flash, ITS great claws lashed out and swept the phaser out of Seska's hand. ::No Fire teeth here!! Is now only for honor speakings!:: IT said to Janeway and all.

The captain flinched for a moment at the action but then composed herself quickly. She saw the EMH pick up the Cardassian weapon and bear it away to a weapon's locker. ::By all means , Speaker. Give Seska Mindspeak..::

::SlyMind..:: the 8472 "reached" ::Can yous hears I's in the now?:: IT's mental grumble asked of Seska.

Seska turned fully and glared at the 8472. "How dare you..." she growled, raising a hand to the creature.

"I wouldn't advise that if I were you" Janeway said, "The Speaker has a unique plague indigenous to its blood.. Infects at the slightless scratch.. And it eats away any organic substance... like that found in a living humanoid body.."

The EMH quipped, "Might be rather painful.. I saw our Ensign Kim go through the process two years ago."

Seska glared at the EMH, but said nothing, doubting.

The EMH grinned back amicably.. "Yes.." affirming the truth of it.

Then, Seska was suddenly flooded with voices. She forgot any attempt to attack this creature and staggered briefly, looking around the room, confused. "What are you people doing to me?" she demanded.

::I's has puts Mindspeaks of all Voyagerpeoplescrew in I's to yous, Slymind. :: the 8472 "sent".

Using the momentary lapse in conversation, Janeway tapped her combadge, =^=Janeway to Bridge Officers. B'Elana, nice work getting everyone out of the brig. The Speaker accounted the whole story to me just now. I'll join you on Deck One shortly with a ...visitor. Security, continue sweeps for the whereabouts of the Borg Queen..=^=

Indignantly, turning back to Janeway, Seska continued, "What kind of trickery is this, Captain?" she said pointing to her head. "Just what kind of game are you playing?"

The captain sighed, "Let me get you up to date then, shall we,  
Seska? Read this.." and she reached over to the doctor's desk and handed Seska a datapadd, "In here lies the full ship's logs since moment one of our situation.. You won't believe me so take it from a neutrally based computer core.."

"And why should I believe a Federation computer core?" Seska coldly asked, grabbing away the padd roughly, "All right, I'll go along with your little game for now. But as far as I can see, there's nothing I have to gain by helping you."

Captain Janeway thought to herself ::I wouldn't have it any other way. One dead ensign's a high price to pay, Seska.::

The EMH drew the captain aside for one moment and spoke quietly. "Captain, I just checked on our soldier friend over there and for the moment, He's stable.. The D.k.-white appears to be working."

"Good work , doctor.." Janeway smiled.

The EMH frowned, "But he's not as unaware as he appears to be. He is fully awake and he's watching us as we speak. But quite,  
frankly, I don't know why he won't respond to us in any way."

The 8472 turned ITS eyestalks onto the FireMind and sent out ITS "speak". ::Faces us, "Lamatpeople". I's sees the false way..::

Curious, Seska withdrew her attention from them briefly and walked over to the Jem Hadar and studied him. She hadn't seen one of their kind since just before her underground assignment with the Maquis. "Yes, good work, doctor." she scoffed at last. "But, he's not as dumb as you might think." Her thoughts raced wildly. ::There's got to be more Cardassians on this ship, if HE is here.::

Janeway moved next to them both waving over the EMH and Bashir.."Doctors,  
is this true? Is this man awake?"

The Jem'Hadar third opened his eyes and grunted in annoyance to the Starfleet officers. How had they known that he'd been awake?

The EMH drew out a med tricorder, "hhmm,, He is.. now.." he smiled smugly..

Seska looked at the Jem Hadar. "What did these Federation people do to you?" she demanded. "Are you all right?", she asked him.

Lamat'Ukan looked at the female Cardassian face. ::Not more of those reptiles. ::He snarled in annoyance and blinked. "Let me out of here." he demanded.

The EMH just rolled his eyes. "We saved your life.. if you'd like to know details. These restraints were here to prevent you from hurting yourself.. Are you going to refrain from hurting any of us if I take them off?"

Lamat glared at the one who he remembered was called a 'hologram'. "I give no promises; but I will defend myself if need be." he stated.

::These Jem Hadar are always so pushy.:: Seska thought. ::Give them a little of that substance and they act like they're superior to everyone.:: She sighed. "Fair enough.." Janeway stated, "But I hope you don't mind the forcefield.. Keeps us from getting too close.."

"Very well." he growled at the leader person. Lamat sat up and stared around the medical bay for any signs of the Vorta. ::Now where was he? Was that him? he wondered, frowning.. ::...in my head just now?::

The doctor hit a control and the restraint arch retracted back into the biobed and, reconsidering a long moment, Janeway dropped the forcefield entirely from a computer panel with a sharp movement,  
"A truce... I assume a soldier's word is honorable.." she addressed Lamat'Ukan.

The Jem'Hadar nodded once without warmth.

Seska began backing away from the soldier, and she moved to the side, allowing herself the possibility of keeping everyone in the room in sight. ::I need to find the other Cardassians on this ship. I'll play along with their little game; for now.:: she thought. She carefully watched the Jem Hadar's reaction as the restraint completely unset.

::I hears that SlyMind..:: the 8472 remarked to all. ::The "Damar" is's contained elswhere's::

:Damar?:: Seska thought with a start. ::How come does that name sound familiar?::

Then the overhead computer came online #Temporal Distortion on Deck One. New biolifesign.#

"Well, sounds like your party keeps getting better and better,  
Janeway." Seska noted. She decided since she was no longer working with this woman, there was no reason to attach the title to her name any longer. And, it , "captain", did get on her nerves. "Should we go and join the fun?" she asked.

The captain gestured for all to follow her. "We're off to the bridge. No tricks or I'm sure the Speaker will love to sharpen it's claws on a little hide..."

_________________________________________________

(attachment) Image : *animated* gif Spinning med tricorder.

********************************************************** END WEEK THIRTY SIX RECAP

WEEK THIRTY SEVEN RECAP 09-24-2K {}

************************************************

De : "patti keiper" Objet : [voyagerliveaction] Your fellow man... Date : Sat, 23 Sep 2000 21:01:33 GMT

TANDEM post with Niels van Elzakker  
, AND patti keiper , via MSN Hotmail messenger..

MAIN characters involved are : Data, Captain Janeway, Spot. FREE use characters : The EMH, the computer.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Janeway was glad that was over. She still couldn't believe that deceitful Seska wasn't dead..

She had been sure that the electrical discharge she released into the ship's bulkheads would've fried everyone.. including Seska.. back then. ::Oh,well. Nothing in this timeline is running according to history anyway inside this Carousel Coordinate Trap::

The captain came to the computer summons to Deck One with Seska,  
Lamat'Ukan, the EMH and the Speaker in moments. This newest arrival, she just had to see.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, in the captain's ready room off the bridge, events were unfolding.

Before Data could answer Wesley another person barged in. ::Was that Riker? :: It sure looked like him." Commander Riker?? " Data said.

Before he could answer back however another group came into the room It was the klingon/borg Data had seen before in the brigg. And some others he couldent place right away. All of a sudden it was rather crowded in there. Amazing what could happen in just a few seconds time.

Spot meowed uncertainly.. ::What is going on? ::The new Boyperson was holding the kittenpeople child still in its paws.. and not meowing much even as the Loudperson waved a technologypaw at him.. the B'Elanna was mad!

He meowed softly and watched as the Boyperson set the Naomi onto the carpeting..She immediately ducked behind his legs.. hiding her eyes..

A lot of things were happening all at once . Data had to prioritise who he would answer in what order. He could offcourse answer them all at once, but they wouldent understand unfortunately.

Janeway was relieved that Naomi was safe, but she was also concerned with the new young man before her and most of all Riker in one of her crew's stolen uniforms.. "I want you to know, Mr." she said poking Thomas in the chest, "That you gave our crewman a serious concussion when you stole this.."

The big man raised innocent eyebrows that weren't very innocent.

"Meow?" Spot inquired of Data.. and he leaped into the vacant place in the androids arms.. Data stroked Spot absently. Data thought why would Will do such a thing it just didn`t seem right somehow but the he never was a very good judge of character. The captain who stood before him seemed to have recovered forthe most part. there were no strange borg enhancements visible except for her one eye pulsing with an eerie green light.

Janeway turned that eye on Data. It blinked in time with her heartbeat which was very fast at the moment .

:: She can't be very happy at the moment with all the new people popping on board her ship like that.:: Data thought. Spot moved in his arms and meowed, his meow barely registering to data as he had put it on low priority. Spot meowed louder.. wanting attention..

Data however had another priority and it did not involve Spot. On top of his list was the captain and her condition and in consequence the well being of the crew. Also there was the strange crew and so many other tiny details. Almost like data was a in a shakespearian movie. Data brought spot to his face and said i dont have time for you right now...sorry. after that he simply put him one the ground. "Captain this i believe is commander william t. Riker of the USS enterpriseB on which i served and the boy you see was an ensign there once untill he left with a being known to us as the traveler"

"He's from your ship?" the captain breathed.

"Im afraid so captain" Data answered.

She looked over Riker with an appraising look. Full of scepticism. Then she turned to Wesley.. "Ensign.. Riker... welcome aboard.. I haven't had the opportunity to host new visitors as of late. I've been rather tied up."

"Captain the command codes are still installed should i remove them ?"

"Who ordered that?" said Janeway, surprised. "I know I was a little out of it but I would've remembered if I gave that order.."

" I believe it was the crewmember you refer to as Seven, she looks remarkably like a borg to me"

"Very well... " She tapped her combadge. #Janeway to Seven on Nine..I need you on the bridge to help Commander Data release his command codes to me. Meet us in my ready room.#

Data cocked his head partly to the side and then returned it to look steady again. He moved forward towards the person nearest to him being the captain. He grabbed her and said "We are the borg, you will be assimilated, resistance is futile. Data tried to initiate the assimilation tubes, but then realized he had none!! he continued "Must comply, must Comply" Directive iniated.

Janeway reflexively grabbed Data's arm as he tried to reach out to her. "Mr. Data.. what are you doing?" She saw her engineer lunge to grab him but Janeway shouted. "Don't anyone move.. It might further provoke him." She carefully and slowly tapped her badge with her other hand. #Janeway to security . Emergency. To my ready room..# she spoke quietly.

Data cocked his head to the side once more. ::. What did I just do ?:: he was unsure ::We are the Borg? What had just happened to him?::.

::That was d*mned peculiar.:: the captain thought, stepping back from the android a little ways.. She saw that B'Elanna had produced a phaser of her own and was now covering Thomas and HIS phaser as well as Data's position , securely in front of Janeway.

"Captain i am sorry i do not know what just happened. I acted like a borg for a split second did i hurt you?"

Janeway felt her own neck and the hemotological probe still resting there against her skin.. she was not bruised at all. She said nothing and drew out her tricorder scanning him.. "What was the last thing you recall,Commander?" she asked of the confused android.

Data noticed the others were watching him to their body language had suddenly changed. To fear from some and cautiousness from others, especially the borg/klingon security chief.

Then the ready room doors flew open and the security officers Janeway had ordered came rushing into the room with phasers drawn of their own.. They pushed Data and everyone not Voyager crew away from Janeway's position and stood in front of her..

"Captain?" one of them said.

"My recollection is complete captain i know what happened, however i am not sure why and how it happened" It was not done under my direction of that i am sure."I had no motive for my actions i simply had to do it"

Janeway held out a hand, checking her tricorder readings, "Our android friend here just did a Jeckle and Hyde and I want to know why..B'Elanna.. take a look at these readings.. " she handed over her device to the engineer.. "I am just beginning to realize that, Commander.. I hope you don't mind if I ask you to release your command code lockouts to the bridge right now.. It seems the tables have turned yet again.."

"offcourse captain right away""It might be in everybodies best interest to put me in my quarters untill i can further analyse this peculiar event" I will have to run a number of diagnostics on myself to see if i can find out what happened just now. Thow i cannot offer you any explantion right now i hope i can in a few hours."

Spot was even raising hackles as he regarded his master.. ::Attacks?My master? D*mn! I wish he had a smell so I can tell if he is angry..::the feline wished.

Janeway gestured with her head.."I'll join you on the bridge while you transfer the codes.. After you..."

One of the security guards jerked his phaser empathetically. "That way." he said.

Data slowly followed "Captain i can do this via the comm sytem if you like"

Thomas felt the second guard take away his phaser in a surprise was nothing else he could do except follow the rest out of the door.

The knocked down cardassian was left laying ther unnoticed by Janeway and the others that had just arived after Wesley knocked him down. He lay unseen, still, by all.

On the bridge Janeway finished her thought.

"Manually is just fine.. for the moment.. My engineer needs the computer free to check the ship's status.." Sure enough,  
the engineer was already at Harry's ops station, running a diagnostic.. Janeway saw the guard strategically herd Riker and Data to the area before the main viewer. "So,.. now what do we do? How do I know we all have the same agenda here?"

Data fingers flew over the buttons to reinstate the bridge controls. The computer chimed on #Bridge controls reset to prior parameters..Set voice pattern.#

Janeway spoke aloud to the room, "Computer, recognize Janeway,  
Kathryn, A. Pi One one zero.. Enable.." The computer warbled once more and all around them.. the bridge stations not occupied by B'Elanna glowed into life....

"there you go captain" "I will conduct an ivestigation on myself and come up with a theory on how to prevent this from happening again"

"By all means Commander..theorize.. I want to get to the bottom of your behavior just as badly as you do.. I don't like mysteries" She glanced over to Wesley, who was looking serious, "...much." Janeway entered the last algorithms which returned Voyager's systems to her and she sighed.. deciding not to sit in her chair.. she looked up at Wesley. "And you,.. sir.. I don't recognize.." she addressed the young teen.

Janeway waited for the apprehensive young man to speak..

Then the captain looked over at everyone grouped off stations.. "I want a ship wide diagnostic of everything we've got. Tactical.. Ship's complement.. Borg position reports.. We have to come up with a plan to purge the Queen and her remaining drones off ship. Work on it.." The captain nodded her head emphasing the seriousness of her intent. Then she tossed a look at the guards to carry out Data's suggestion..

"Give him a combadge and take him to his quarters.. Commander,  
I hope you don't mind..." She gestured at Data."I'll have B'Elanna here take a look at you. She's our best engineer."

"not at all captain i will get back to you as soon as i`ve finished my own diagnostics" Data looks at B`elanna and says i need alll the help i can get"

--------------------------------------------------------------

(attachments) Image : Janeway, Tom, B'Elanna, and Seven on the bridge by helm.

*animated* gif : Spinning combadge..

*********************************************************

From: "Tyler Sherkin" Subject: [voyagerliveaction] Antics of the Anti-Temporal Sort Date: Sat, 23 Sep 2000 19:24:11 -0400

(USS Voyager - Some Hallway - Cmdr William Riker, LtCmdr Geordi LaForge - 15:10)

Will looked around. The halls looked familiar: They had that Federation feel to them.

"Geordi, can you tell me what kind of ship this is, if you can access the computer?" He asked.

Geordi paused for a second, then answered.

"Yes, I can, if I can access a terminal that's tied to the ODN."

Riker nodded gravely, and the two continued to walk down the hallway. They came upon a wallpanel, and Riker motioned to Geordi.

Nodding, Geordi walked over to the terminal and began manipulating the keys.

The screen reformed over and over again as Geordi masterfully manipulated the computer network to find the information he was looking for. He passed over some simplistic security lock-outs,  
and with the help of Commander Riker's authorization codes,  
he was able to pass by all the security lockouts set against him.

"OK, here we go." Geordi's eyes (nanomechanical implants) scanned the screen, reading the information.

"Intrepid-class, registry is NCC 74656, USS Voyager."

"Voyager?" Riker was puzzled. "Isn't that the ship we lost in the Badlands six years ago?"

Geordi nodded. "That's right. It was assumed that they were destroyed."

Riker frowned. This was not something he was looking forward to.

"Alright," he said at length. "let's get to the bridge and figure out what is going on here."

The two of them set off for the bridge, set on finding the true nature of what had happened to them.

Minutes later, after a trip on a turbolift, the two of them stepped out onto the bridge and saw... data.

"DATA!" yelled Geordi.

"Data?" Asked Riker, puzzled, at the same time.

************************************************************

From: "Nick Lewis" .  
Subject: Re: [voyagerliveaction] Antics of the Anti-Temporal Sort Date: Sun, 24 Sep 2000 16:42:12 +0100

Thomas doesn't have the time or opportunity to do anything as a crowd of people suddenly enter the bridge, so he just stays silent and watches the proceedings. *They still think I'm Will. Good, I can use that.*

Despite himself, he's fascinated by the crew they have aboard this ship. One of them even appears to be some kind of Human-Klingon-Borg mix. Bizarre. He wonders how Data got here. Then he spots two men wearing antiquated uniform. He almost gasps, recognising them from history journals - Admiral James Tiberius Kirk and Captain Spock. *But how?*

He remembers reading the stardate on the computer he accessed,  
at the time thinking it to be an error. But what if? Is he really over three years into the future? He'd always been skeptical of temporal physics, but after learning of his cloning via a deviation in the transporter field, he'd opened his mind a little more to the possibilities.

Then the real mindwarper calmly strides onto the bridge from the turbolift. It's like looking into a mirror. A split-second later, he realises it's Will. Has he been aboard all the time? *No... the Doctor wouldn't have thought I was him if he had.*

He quickly starts putting the pieces together. Could people be getting grabbed from the timestream and sent to this ship for whatever reason? It's as good a hypothesis as any, but now he has a problem. He can't keep the pretence of himself being Will... or can he?

He stares at his double with narrow eyes in an act of puzzlement. "Thomas?" he says to the newcomer beside Geordi.

************************************************************************

From: "Tyler Sherkin" AND "Nick Lewis" .  
Via shotgun posts... Subject : Deja Riker Date: Mon, 25 Sep 2000

Will looked at the other Riker, momentarily stunned. "Thomas?" said the other.

"No, I'm Will." he snapped off, automatically. Geordi, standing right beside Will Riker, looked at Will, asking the unspoken question.

What the h*ll is going on?

soundclip Thomas shakes his head. "I'm getting a feeling of deja-vu here. Didn't we go through this about eight or nine years ago!?" Thomas deliberately adds a year or two to his feigned estimation. If this Will Riker is from close to the time of the current stardate, it'll only be around seven years from his perspective since he met him. Thomas shakes his head. "I'm getting a feeling of deja-vu here. Didn't we go through this about eight or nine years ago!?"

"Actually, it's closer to seven years ago, when we found you in a shredded lieutenant's uniform on the planet. Weren't you arrested by the Cardassians for attacking their ships with the Defiant?"

"Funny! That's what I heard had happened to you" Thomas says with a look of innocence.

Will looked at him warily.

Geordi looked at the other Riker.

"Of course you're Thomas. I've been serving with THIS Riker,  
COMMANDER Riker, since you left the ship."

He gestured to Will, next to whom he was standing.

Thomas sighs. This isn't going to be easy. And as he thinks though the pretence in his mind, he realises that he'd fall at the first hurdle in any real test of who is the real Will. He doesn't know anything that's happened to the man during the years after his own departure from the Enterprise.

*LaForge looks different without his visor* he muses... then an alternative hits him. *If we're dealing with time-travel,  
parallel universes can't be far behind.* He recalls that Admiral Kirk dealt with one himself.

"Geordi... what's happened to your visor?" he asks curiously,  
now staring at him. Geordi regarded Thomas for a brief moment.

"So you are obviously Thomas Riker. The REAL Will Riker would know that I got these implants just this year."

Will grinned at Geordi's remarks, and nodded to Data.

"Data, you can tell the difference between us, right?"

Geordi shook his head.

"He doesn't have to. My eyes tell all. I can see more than just light patterns. Pulse, breathing patterns, it's all here." He tapped his temple.

"So I can tell when someone is lying. With aliens, it sometimes doesn't work, but humans, I got them everytime. That is NOT William Riker. That is definitely Thomas Riker."

Geordi smiled in satisfaction, and Will was again reminded of the great talents Geordi LaForge held.

He (Will) smiled.

"So, Thomas. How did you escape your Cardassian prison?" he asked, a smug smile spreading across his face.

-------------------------------------------------------------

(attachments) Audio : T Riker : It's not possible, I'm Will Riker.

************************************************************************

From: Date: Mon Sep 25, 2000 4:32pm Subject: Wesley enters to old friends

Wesley stands at the door of the captains ready room not really wanting to go out see all the old faces from his past

~ How many years has it been since I last saw them all? After all the help they gave me so I could enter star fleet academy I turned my back to it in favor of what I have started to become. Do they understand what happen? Do they hate me for not finishing the path I started? Will they be happy to see me or upset? ~

Looking at the young girl who's hand he is holding he sighs. Then looks back at the faces he grown to know and trust in his youth.

~ Well only one way to find out and who knows maybe I can find out what is going on here. And just maybe I can help them in my own special way. This may be a chance to try my abilities for real. ~

Gently tugging on the girl's hand he move onto the bridge into full view of everyone and towards his old friends. Stopping in the middle of everyone he looks at Commander Riker first "Hello Will, um, I mean sir. How are you? The years look to have treated you well." Turning his face to Geordi and smiles. " And you as well sir Geordi I mean sir. How are you? I see you finally went to implants and I must say they look good on you." Turning next to Data he says, " It seems like a reunion of sorts. How are you Data? Sorry I meant Sir." He turns his gaze to the floor and sighs.

~ I sound Like a fool~

Looking back up he glances at the other faces taking a long moment to gaze at the female Klingon half Borg. " I think I should introduce my self here, my name is Wesley Crusher. I am not sure why I am here but I think I could be of some help in some way. If someone could kindly tell me three things:

one Where and when am I? Two How did I get here? Three this one the most important What is going on here?"

Wesley still looking at the Female Klingon waits for some answers and adds while looking at her and her alone, " Miss how did you ended like that? I mean you sound like a single being yet look half Borg. Why?"

***********************************************************************

From: Fran Catrair Date: Mon Sep 25, 2000 11:10pm Subject: Puzzling a puzzle

B'Elanna let the commotion go on around her. She was too busy running the diagnostic the captain had requested. She breathed a sigh of relief. It was great the captain was back and assuming command again. Things had been so crazy. It appeared she had been healed of the borg implants, except for the lazer eye she noticed pulsing with the captain's heartbeat.

She heard the name 'Thomas Riker' and quickly glanced up. She remembered a Thomas Riker who had been with the Maquis, but he had been captured a couple years ago around DS9. Could this be the same man?

She decided she would think about that later. She was almost finished with the diagnostic. Then, there was the matter of Commander Data's recent malfunction. She couldn't understand what had happened, either. She hoped she would be able to figure it out.

Finshing the diagnostic, she allowed herself to slowly look around the room at the current occupants. There, across the bridge from her, up against the wall was the last person she expected. ::I shouldn't be surprised. The different characters showing up so far should have prepared me.:: But she still was surprised to see Seska smiling at her. She couldn't believe it. They had been comrades; best friends even, on the Maquis ship. That is until after they had come onboard Voyager, and Seska allowed her true mission to come out. She had been a Cardassian spy. Now, more than ever, she was glad they were onboard Voyager.

::Just think what kind of information she could have passed on; especially the mission we had been involved with at the time.:: B'Elanna thought, a shiver going up her spine. Pushing the feeling down, she coldly looked at the Cardassian-looking Bajoran. There would be time for that later as well.

As she completed her study of those on the bridge, her gaze met that of a young man studying her.

"I think I should introduce my self here, my name is Wesley Crusher. I am not sure why I am here but I think I could be of some help in some way. If someone could kindly tell me three things: one, Where and when am I? Two, How did I get here? Three, this one the most important, What is going on here?" Wesley still looking at the Female Klingon waits for some answers and adds while looking at her and her alone, " Miss how did you ended like that? I mean you sound like a single being yet look half Borg. Why?"

B'Elanna sighed. These were really questions the captain should answer. She guessed that her appearance kind of 'set her apart' at the moment; even more so than usual. "It's a long story, Mr. Crusher. One I'm sure the Captain would be happy to share with you. And, the name is Lt. B'Elanna Torres, Chief Engineer here on Voyager. As to my appearance, well, that's a long story,  
too. Let's just say I've had a long couple of days." she said,  
grimacing and, without thinking, attempted to wink at him, causing pain in her eye. Uttering a few Klingon curses under her breath, Torres turned away from the young man and addressed Captain Janeway.

"Captain, the diagnostic is complete. Everything seems to be normal at the moment. I'm not sure why, but it appears the borg are not doing anyting to assimilate the ship. I still would feel better if we found the Queen, and fast." she finished. Hesitating, she decided to continue. "Permission to go to sick bay, Captain. I noticed your implants are gone. Maybe the doctors could help me too. These are really beginning to bother me. Besides, I have something I think our doctor would be interested in." Opening her hand, she revealed the holoemitter. The captain chuckled and nodded.

Glancing at those on the bridge and settling her gaze on Janeway,  
she said, "I'll return to help out when I'm more 'presentable'." Sighing, she wearily left the bridge, unaware that she was being followed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

(attachment) Image : A light haired B'Elanna at tactical.

************************************************************************

From: Cassidy Meyers Date: Tue Sep 26, 2000 3:22am Subject: The choice....

Guinan was mad. It had taken her six months to build a rapport with the Speaker civilian to teach it NOT to kill and fight EVERY Borg that came along. In fact, it was a just a happy accident that it had not slain Seven of Nine a few weeks ago when it had first appeared on Voyager on a search for aid for its injured HOME.

Now, it had grown fond of killing. She mentally tallied all the faces of the drones she had seen melt under the organic plague on board the Cube while it had rampaged.. using the link between them.

It had reached in the hundreds until the Queen amputated the infected slice off her own vessel's prow to stop the 8472 infection.

But, when that slice was completely dead, all drones lifeless,  
just as suddenly, the Speaker was finished hunting. Its rage then had cooled when the scent of living quarry was no longer in its nostrils. Poof! The attack was forgotten and its defensive reaction was gone.

"Rather like a very dull witted bloodhound in spite of its intelligence" Guinan said feeling very aggrieved, mulling over the racial trait she didn't know Species 8472 had.

Fifteen Borg still remained on Voyager, still isolated from contact with the Cube by HOME's unique spatial dimension within its central body cavity. Guinan could hear the internal workings of the living ship through the outer hull of Voyager where she now leaned. ::Yeah. You're not the only one that's hungry.:: she told the ship mentally.::Go find some asteroids or something.::

Quietly molding around the next corner, Guinan wiped sweat from her brow and she resighted her next target's back. One silent brightly chartruese shot later and another Borg drone went down in smoking ruins.

::Amazingly stupid design:: the heavily armed hostess thought. ::All this time and everyone thought any Borg shielding encircled them all the way around their body once they've adapted.. All you have to do is drill them into the back.::

Hefting the huge golden rifle cannon onto her shoulder, Guinan leaned to the expired drone's mid section and plucked yet another translocation nodule from its housing, pocketing it. ::Any future away teams will LOVE these little babies.. Range of fifty thousand kilometers, beaming clear through Borg shielding.. And an added plus; directional position locators capability with a shelf life of two days..Beautiful.:: she smiled, kissing its blue gray casing in delight. ::That's number nine.::

She certainly knew where the Queen was by now.. The drones she had killed had been fanning in predictable Borg "conch shell" spirals with the Queen's origin point being at the tip of the tail.

::That sets her,... Deck Eleven, near cargo bay two..:: she imagined, laying out the geometry in her mind.

Guinan knew she had to be very careful. For each time she killed,  
the Queen was flashed an image of the hostess and her surroundings through the eye of the dying drone. It wouldn't take long before the Queen spotted a landmark in the death afterimage that would exactly peg where Guinan was. Then there would be h*ll to pay. ::But until then, this is fun..:: the Hostess hissed dangerously.

When her own planet and people had been scattered by Borg, in the past, she had had no chance of retaliation at all, having to flee for her own life with only those she knew could keep up with her. Far too many of her family had "died", their lives snuffed into meaningless existence as mindless drones. ::This is for you, Ra'ulam, and Kelas.. Drashin and Morabi..:: Guinan had said a prayer at every kill with a name of one of her slain siblings. She still had three sisters to go.

::Drones.. traces... yeah,,:: she whispered to herself, consulting the ship's computer map. There were only two left with the Queen. These were the Alpha drones.. nearly invincible. These behemoths had telepathic taps that, if shot into a victim's body, could predict any conscious thought even before it got to nerve endings and muscles.. an unstoppable defense.

And Guinan did not know the range of these spider taps.. For no one from her planet had managed to get far enough away to find the extent of its outer limits.

::Well, first time for everything.:: Guinan said straightening her hat. Closing her eyes, the hostess felt nothing but hate fill her.. and her proximity awareness to the Queen sharpened only that much greater.

Redly, in her mind, she "saw" the Queen whirl and face her in a snarl.

Deliberately, Guinan sent a farewell wish back to the Speaker before severing her own link to it absolutely.. Then the doors of cargo bay two hissed open and she stepped into the darkness.

There was no going back.

She would take the on the two Alphas, or die...

--------------------------------------------------------------

(attachment) Image : A pissed Guinan with a golden rifle cannon.

**************************************************************

END WEEK 37 RECAP

WEEK THIRTY EIGHT RECAP 09-27-2K {}

************************************************* From: Cory Anda Date: Mon Sep 25, 2000 11:29pm Subject: No bones about it ---

::Dmn it, Kathryn.:: Chakotay swore inside behind a face of stony neutrality as he saw his captain head right into the thick of it once again. Whether or not her afflictions had anything to do with her poor judgement; he had no way of knowing for sure. All he knew was that she was very much in over her head.

First there was this new teenaged boy with a distinct aura of power, rivaling that of his own spirit guide's, walking in from the ready room.

Then there was the Cardassian, more twisted than your usual kind of snake, somewhere on the ship, exactly where, he didn't know. ::I'm surprised no one has seen him lately or set a guard on him.::

Not to mention Data and Spock and Kirk and all the other out of timers.. ::Get rid of the lot of them. Put them on a shuttle and fire them off into space. Let them solve their own temporal paradox. I have a crew to protect. Beyond all else. And their captain.::

Now this latest chess move was truly stupid. (The quibbling over who was who with the two bearded men.)

He turned to his trusted friend and fellow ex- Maquis, Torres. "B'Elanna, put that thing down." he pointed at her, throwing out his best command tone, (seeing that she was doing what he LONGED to do.)

To his shock the Klingon obeyed him, staring at him as if he had suddenly sprung a third eye in the middle of his forehead. In tiny increments, the petite woman lowered her built in firepower.

Irritatedly, he rubbed the dark tribal mark itching there. Tact was short in coming, "Kathryn. Let me try. You're being too diplomatic."

This last caught her unawares and her jaw twisted at the sting of his truth said so openly. Finally, Janeway dropped her head,  
grudgingly, and held out a hand with short impatience. She threw a by all means gesture into the air and retreated to the center seat.

Chakotay watched her go then he paced forward, taking the two Rikers each by the arm. "Does it matter who's who? We're on a ship in danger! Your endless prattling isn't getting us anywhere.. Why don't save this whole subject matter for later, once you are both on your way back home.. I don't even think you both realize that you are fifty years FROM the very home and lifestyle you two are so vehemently arguing about! You are outranked here by your future's Starfleet officers and out gunned by invading Borg. Doesn't that mean anything to you?!"

The first officer threw up his hands in the air turning his back with his fists on his waist in anger. " Aaah ,What's the use..Kathryn,.. the real first officer of the Enterprise is so offended that his identity is threatened that he can't think clearly.. And the latter is so enraged by the career of the first, he is blinded to any coherent thought he might have." He met the two pairs of Riker's eyes sharply, without looking away. "They're both absolutely identical in that respect."

He stared at them levelly for a minute and then was struck with a sudden thought, "I know.. there is one I know of to pacify your two egos once and for all. You both know who she is.."

"As for the rest of you.. Either work with this crew on this ship or go back to the place and time you came from. Ask Q,.. or ..q. I'm sure they're in hearing range and would love to indulge your fancys.."

Chakotay sat back into his own chair, ignoring the entire group clustered there forward to the helm. He nodded a nonverbal order to Tom Paris to check station keeping within the HOME beast to make sure the ship's integrity was still nominal.

The blond haired helm officer, too, slid into his place. And Harry, to his. Only B'Elanna stayed to watch the new ones, not certain of their intentions just yet.

That oversight was going to change mighty fast. (His engineer shouldn't be tied up guarding the two.)

Chakotay's voice rang out, =^=Bridge to security. Two ranking officers report to the bridge, on the double. Chakotay out.=^=With their arrival, Torres was bound to get the message and return to normal duty. A direct approach with her never worked. So Chakotay was content to let the indirect one occur. ::That's if those guards are here in one minute flat.::

One by one, the Voyager crew and officers left the out of timers standing alone and started the work to end the intruder alert... ::About time.:: Chakotay wished.

He toggled a switch to commissary, =^=This is the bridge, send two trays of food up. And one pot of strong coffee. Use my own personal rations.=^=

::Ouch, that'll cost me later when all this crp finally settles down.:: he winced inwardly.

But five minutes later, when the captain held her steaming cup in her IV bruised hand he knew he had done the right thing.

He caught a slight grin from Kathryn through its steaming cloud and that suddenly made all the sacrifice worth it.

----------------------------------------------------------------

(attachment) Image : Chakotay intently reading a datapadd.

*************************************************************** From: "patti keiper" Subject: [voyagerliveaction] Into the Starting Gate... Date: Wed, 27 Sep 2000 00:24:20 GMT

Janeway took a sip of coffee and just looked at her first officer.

B'Elanna wasn't doing anything untoward, in fact. She just was pointing at Wesley to try and identify him and it just happened to be the arm with the Borg weapon.. and here the first officer was berating her for no clear reason.

Maybe he was just edgy because she WAS frighteningly like a Borg drone in almost every respect. And Chakotay had once had a very bad time with a Borg woman. ::Hmm, I'll have to speak with him about that.::

Janeway turned to him and said, "Chakotay.. B'Elanna knows what her duties are. If anyone needs a rest, it's you. I've been in and out of sickbay several times while you've swung bridge duty for the last three days without pause. It's time to repool resources again. I have nine hours before my next transfusion. Why don't we work together sorting this little temporal mess out here and then go deal with the Queen afterwards, hmm?"

She saw her first officer carefully consider her words, carried only low enough for his ears. He met her eyes. ::You are my balance, captain. And I've just lost it.:: he admitted to his own conscience. He nodded slowly.

From the corner of her eye, Janeway saw B'Elanna's remaining eye suffuse with anger as she absorbed the commander latest order calling for security reinforcements but Janeway held up a hand to her engineer, hoping it was enough to stop an argument. It was..

Lt. Torres eased off, and smartly pretended that the whole exchange never happened.

Uttering a few Klingon curses under her breath, Torres turned away from the (teenaged) man and addressed Captain Janeway. "Captain, the diagnostic is complete. Everything seems to be normal at the moment. I'm not sure why, but it appears the borg are not doing anything to assimilate the ship. I still would feel better if we found the Queen, and fast." she finished. Hesitating, she decided to continue. "Permission to go to sick bay, Captain. I noticed your implants are gone. Maybe the doctors could help me too. These are really beginning to bother me. Besides, I have something I think our doctor would be interested in." Opening her hand, she revealed the holoemitter. The captain chuckled and nodded. Glancing at those on the bridge and settling her gaze on Janeway, she said, "I'll return to help out when I'm more 'presentable'."

Janeway could understand that feeling whole heartedly. "Send the holodoc up here as soon as he's reconnected with his holo emitter sub rountines. Perhaps he can aid our little identity crisis."

B'Elanna showed how glad she was by not having to deal anymore with the two Rikers problem by.......

Sighing. She wearily left the bridge, unaware that she was being followed.

But no one saw the one who was doing the following. It was something the engineer would find out quite soon...

Soon after B'Elanna had excused herself from the bridge to go for the relief promised by sickbay's doctors, Janeway had already finished touching base with Chakotay's misgivings and she had stood fully facing Wesley Crusher.

A single thought crossed her mind, ::I wonder if Mr. Data got back to his quarters safely. I know he wanted Torres to go over his positronics net with him to see if the two of them could find the source of his odd behavior. But... B'Elanna is out of action for the next hour or so while she has the same corrective surgery I had.::

She blinked grinning at Wesley. "Ensign." she held out her unencumbered hand. "I'm Captain Kathryn Janeway. This is my first officer Chakotay. I'm sure you're confused as to circumstances surrounding your arrival here. Well, I have the answer to that." She winked at Naomi Wildman still holding the teen's hand and suddenly the tiny child broke away, running for the now vacant ready room. The tiny girl returned with the datapadds explaining Voyager's misfortunes since day one of the Carousel Coordinate first ensnared the ship. She took the stack of padds from Naomi and distributed them to every hand that reached for one, "These outline every possible detail concerning ship's status, who's on board, who's not, tactical information, the time incursions that all brought you here,..."

She paused for breath, "And even information about the Borg vessel keeping a vigil above our living ship sanctuary. That Cube's Queen and her drones are the reason for that yellow intruder alert bar you see lit all around you." She aimed a thumb at her glowing eye. "She did this to me, and far worse to the young Klingon woman who just left here..."

"All I ask is that none of you fight this ship or its crew. We all have the same agenda here. To get out of q's trap and then on course to find our way fifty years length to the quadrant we call home."

The captain saw all the newcomers eyes shift uncomfortably at that last bit of information. "Yes, Voyager is fifty two years from Earth. But I'm not going to just give up so easily.. And,  
I hope, neither are you.."

Janeway stepped away from the group capturing the attention of all of her original crew. Harry, Tom, Tuvok.. "I want a deck by deck search of the entire ship for the Borg. I had an impression from B'Elanna that she had lured most of the drones into Cargo Bay 2 in order for her group to escape the brig.. They may still be down there." She turned back, "If any of you want to help us in this endeavor, feel free.. We're all united when it comes to the Borg."

She turned to the young man before her who seemed to exude a strange power form like an invisible cloak.. :: Hmm, this Wesley is more than he seems.. But I can't quite figure out what is different about him.::

Then she heard a cry from the Speaker. So did Troi and Spot,  
whereever they were, and Damar and Seska through the cat. So did Lamat'Ukan the cured Jem'Hadar at his side. Kirk and Spock stepped down from their science stations, too, and covered their ears in protection. The Rikers did, too, because of their pre-existing affinity to the counselor.

Guinan had severed her teacher's link with the 8472. And now the Speaker could not feel her at all.

There was a puff of non smoke and q was there.. "My how very appropo . A bartender playing vigalante." and he began to laugh..

Tom Paris and the only one other free of Mindspeak, Harry ,.. reflexively produced phasers and aimed them at the once suicidal q.

"Captain Janeway, just the woman I wanted to see." he said undaunted by the weapons trained on his form. "You should be glad my counterpart saved you from assimilation.. Now, you can have all kinds of fun with the new people I've brought to you.." He indicated Seska, Lamat, Geordi, Will Riker and Wesley. "These are some of the brightest minds when it comes to temporal physics. Although one is distinctly very unfriendly... Maybe they can help you find that slipstream doorway leading to the outside again. All you need is that slip stream.. drive... thingy.. to do it." he beamed.

q frowned staring at the carpet in the decking as if seeing something, "Oh, my, but she's still here isn't she.? That IS a problem. And only the Queen can fly the Cube,.. and the Cube is the only vessel that has a slip stream drive... That is, the only vessel close by ..."

He gestured and an image of a Borg Sphere sprang into life on the main viewer. "This one is also out there. But the dehydrated dinosaur's podship hasn't detected it yet..."

q gestured again and a single face appeared. "I'm sure most of you recognize this man...He's the one who tried to kill me.. when we first met over this very same pallid little planet."

q relished the look of shock on both the teen human and the identical commanders when they saw Locutus grinning there.

Janeway was enraged. " q , What is the real reason you've returned...?"

q smiled smugly and said, " Wouldn't you like to know.. That is for all of your puny little minds to determine... Oh,... Mustn't be late.. Our Goldfinger hostess is just about up to bat... Tah for now.."

In a flash, the bridge was minus one omnipotent being.

________________________________________________

(attachment) Image : Janeway before a viewscreen image of a Borg Sphere.

**************************************

From: Subject: [voyagerliveaction] Wesley's little show Date: Tue, 26 Sep 2000 21:38:19 EDT

Wesley was in the middle of quickly reading the PADD when he felt a slight tugging at the very base of what he is.

~ What is happening? Never have I felt anything like… ~

His thoughts were cut off when a man appeared from nowhere. After hearing the talk he and the captain had he stares at the blank space where he just was. " That was a Q? Of all the possible things to happen to me why did it have t be this?" He turns to the captain and says, "Pardon me sir. I am no longer an ensign I gave up my Starfleet to travel and learn form the one known as the Traveler so just call me Wesley or Wes. We are here due to one of Q's sick games? I am completely at your disposal Captain in anyway you feel I am needed."

He looks at the man and woman on the bridge some he know for the past, some he learned of at Starfleet academy, and still more unknown to him.

~ I think it is time for a small show of what I can do so everyone understands I am not a normal Human. ~

"Excuse me everyone." He says to the group around him while he stands near the captain's chair. "Before we start to move around and try to solve this puzzle of Q's I think it may be best if you all have a better understanding of who it is I am and what I can do." He stops there vanishes from the spot he was just at and appears right in front of the view screen just a split second later.

"You see for the past 10 years I have been learning from and living with the one known as the traveler and have learn and changed much in that time. The normal rules that apply to many of you do not apply to in the same way if at all." Again he stops and this time appears near the turbo lift doors.

"Teleports to me are kind of slow and short ranged as are the warp drives you have on any of your ships. But even thou I can do a lot, you can't. much of what I do can be countered by Q. I also think with my help we can limit his meddling somewhat to give us a better chance to get out of here." Now looking at the captain face he smiles slightly "I will help search the decks so you do not need to use so many of your crew to scout it out and put them to better use elsewhere on the ship. After that I would like to have a look at anything you have on slipstream drives. Many with some help we can create something close to it to get us out of here and home again." He stops and awaits the captain's answer.

************************************************************

From: "Clairissa Fox" Subject: Down ther in the dark Date: Wed, 27 Sep 2000 07:58:19 GMT

I watched the big people read the things I gave them. The nice tall man saved me from the big scary lizard man in the captains room. I didnt know what was going to happen next. But I wanted to. I had to see for me. Auntie Kathy was ok now but Belana wasnt so good. I didnt like Chakoty yelling so much.

Then my new friend disapperd and reapperd all over the bridge realy fast. wow! He was just like queue!

I knew bettr then to let Chakoty get mad at me to so I stayd real quiet.

I got to the elevatr and I went to find 7. I heard Auntie Kathy say she might be near the roayl robot lady. So I went down ther.

Robots were all around me. Some of them were hurt real bad. Some didnt feel anything cause they were killd. Who did this? I thougt. Then I knew. The pretty lady with the hat wasnt on the bridge with evryone. It was she.

Ginan! Ginan! No ! Theyll turn you into a robot for sure!

The pretty lady was real mad and she had a big gun. She didnt hear me at all. Two big robots were ther. But then she said something in a wisper. Wheres the queen..

It was true. The roayl robot lady was no where.

Then she saw me. Naomi how did you get down here and then she pointd that gun at me.

No! No! Im a friend. Remembr me? We were on the robot ship togethr and I was ther when you and Auntie Kathy died.

Then the big robots attaked. They pushed out a web from ther hands and it almost got her and me. But I was fast. So was ginan. We got out of ther.

Ginan did something with Bootby and the doors lockd. They couldnt get out now.

Then we were in the hallway and walking to sickbay. In ther I saw 7!

7! 7! The big robots almost got us with ther web things. But ginan shot them all but thos two.

I ran into my friends arms and we huggd real hard. Belana was on a bed getting the robot things off of her. She was sleeping and the hollow doctor was helping her with the stranger doctor.

7! Queue is back and anothr man who was tall and nice who could do the same things to. His name is Wesly. Hes nice.

Bootby came on a tv and talkd with ginan alot. They went to find the roayl robot lady somewher else on the ship.

I decided to stay and help Belana feel bettr. I said goodby to 7 who went to help out.

I took Belanas hand and waited for her to wake up. She lookd way bettr now.

Ecept her other eye was green. Auntie Kathys was on the other side. That was funny.

Then I knew. I knew who could make Belana feel bettr Anothr Klingeon.

So I went and askd the big nice tall Wesly to go get him. And he did!

-----------------------------------------------------

(attachment) Image : Naomi looking into the sun close.

*********************************************************

From: "Amiee Jo Fielder" Subject: [voyagerliveaction] If at first you don't succeed Date: Wed, 27 Sep 2000 02:51:45 CDT

The Queen was only mildly horrified as she watched drone after drone fall to Guinan's rage. Watching the little clip show of scenes as each drone fell, she knew where her foe was, and how fast she was coming :: Time to move on :: she thought to herself. She decided to leave her two main protectors behind, to lure the much aged refugee off her scent.

As Quassia roamed freely through the halls of Voyager, she smiled at the thought of Janeway all the way away on the bridge, along with all her senior crew. Leaving the ship to her whimsys. That annoying interactive computer program wouldn't know where she was as long as she didn't do any nosing with the monitors.

She paced through the corridors, trying to decide where to go first. :: I wonder which one it is? ::

She reinforced her link, and gathered the information she wanted. Then she headed towards the turbo lift.

She stopped in front of her destination. Deck Four, 17Alpha.

The queen sasheyed through the automatic doors, which opened after only a brief test of strength.

She walked to the neatly organized, plant infested, softly lit,  
reeking of roses, scantly decorated quarters.

Quassia picked a soft cushion up off the couch tucked away in a corner, and tossed it over her shoulder in disgust. :: Useless trinkets and fluff :: She thought to herself. As she wandered aimlessly, she came to the sleeping area of the private suite. There was a peach nightie of little substance tossed halfhazard across the sleeping surface. :: Who'd have thought she'd have such things. ::

:: I'm on a mission, I want to find out everything I can about my successor to the hive mind. ::

She came to what appeared to be some sort of transparent low table, there was a delicate arrangement of ornamental beverage containers. :: In my way!:: she swept them all into the wall,  
shattering every last one. There, under the table, were stacks of data modules, that looked vaguely borg. :: These may be relevent to my purpose ::

The Queen chose a datacube at random and sat down on the couch,  
making herself comfortable to look more closely at it.

Quassia's silver eyes pored over the information displayed by the isolinear cones inside. :: Interesting, I remember this encounter :: She pictured the battle in her mind, the tiny human vessel never stood a chance against the numbers of the collective she had sent against it. :: The Raven, one of the first to find us, then one of the last to try ::

" I wonder why these are here, in Kathryn's quarters?"

::These humans look familiar, why?:: She sifted further down into the data module. Then she saw him :: My tertiary Alpha.:: "Is Annika's male parent?" She had left him in the cargo bay,  
one of the lures set to trap Guinan.

The data module's contained a complete history of Seven of Nine's pre-borg life. Her home on earth, her parents research of the borg, early starfleet written records, something called Annika's Diary.

:: Well, my successor has a past after all. This means one is sentimental, and that creates a weakness I can use. ::

---------------------------------------------------------------------

(attachment) Audio : Queen: Never forget who you are.

Image : The Queen regarding Seven in a chartruese haze with silver eyes.

***************************************************************

From: "patti keiper" Subject: Parry and feint..... Date: Wed, 27 Sep 2000 22:17:20 GMT

Captain Janeway's caution about this Wesley was nonexistent. That, in itself was amazing. Here was a human with extraordinary powers; teleportation and who knew what else. ::And yet, I do not feel threatened by him in any way.::

She felt Wesley's focus shift over to her. Now looking at the captain face he smiles slightly "I will help search the decks so you do not need to use so many of your crew to scout it out and put them to better use elsewhere on the ship. After that I would like to have a look at anything you have on slipstream drives. Many with some help we can create something close to it to get us out of here and home again." He stops and awaits the captain's answer.

She pasted an ironic look on her face.

::Too bad you can't just snap your fingers and do just that:: She thought with amusement. :: But then again. We all can't be Q.:: Janeway thought. ::Besides. I have "crew"on the planet. I'm still responsible for Worf, K'Eehleyr and Dax even though they are temporal visitors and not my regular crew. I guess it's up to me to keep everyone together until Q or q decides to restore the integrity of all of our timelines.::

Turning to the young man she said quite honestly, "I can certainly use all the help I can get. My best engineer is out for reconstructive surgery.. This is Lt. Tuvok at the science station and Ensign Harry Kim at ops. They can work with you, Wesley, on slipstream technology. But first, I have the Borg Queen and her drones to deal with. I've encountered this particular individualized Borg monarch before. She usually sets sights on this ship for just about any reason under the sun."

The captain tapped her combadge, =^= Janeway to the computer. How many Borg signatures are being registered on Voyager?=^=

::We may not be able to track their whereabouts but they sure as h*ll still have readable life signs.:: she reasoned.

#Three. Eleven Borg signatures have been terminated.#

Janeway shot to her feet, "What?! Clarify!"

#Weapons fire on Deck Eleven, near Cargo Bay Two. preceeded altered signature status.#

"Computer, who's down there in that immediate vicinity?" the captain asked, putting two and two together.

#Temporal visitor #12, Guinan, the Al-Eurien.#

::Guinan! She severed her link to us and the Speaker to go off on a rampage? It doesn't make sense..::

She indicated her next plan out loud, "I'm going down there. Chakotay, Paris, Tuvok..... Harry, you have the conn. See if you can get any more details about what happened down there. Relay any information to me via the Boothby consult program. Keep all of our com signals free in case we should all need an emergency site to site beam out."

She made her way over to the turbolift, turning to Lamat'Ukan,  
and Wesley, Geordi, the two Rikers, the 8472, Seska and Naomi Wildman, Kirk and Spock. "If anyone else would like to join us, you'd be very welcome. But it's going to be dangerous. I won't ask you to risk your lives for the safety of this ship. That wouldn't be right. If you chose to stay behind here on the bridge, Harry will make you comfortable in the ready room with food and refreshments. You'll be safer here. Let's go." the captain said, grabbing a phaser from one of the security guards who came for Data's attack earlier on.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Everything appeared to be intact on Deck Eleven. No smashed computer panels or any sign of weapon damage to the ship itself at all. But the moving party from the bridge found eleven Borg bodies, each nearly completely charred by an unknown energy disruption..

Janeway firmly turned one corpse over onto its stomach, "They've all been shot in the back, and cannibalized for parts.. I wonder what she's up to?"

"Captain!" came a shout from down the corridor.

Janeway and the others joined the young ensign who had called to them. He was pointing at the sealed doors to Cargo Bay Two. "I hear something in there. And I'm getting two Borg lifesigns in this area on my tricorder.."

The captain shrugged, hefting a phaser rifle she had nabbed from an armory locker a few minutes ago. "Makes sense that the noise inside may be coming from these Borg then." She frowned,  
noticing a carelessly tossed computer panel cover on the carpet. It had come from the door access control panel next to Cargo Bay Two. "Hmmm" she said examining the exposed wiring she found in the wall, "I think Guinan juryrigged this control to confine these last two Borg drones to the cargo bay. Good riddance. Let's leave them 's no access to the rest of the ship from inside should they be directed to escape. Just erect a force field in this section in case they decide to get creative .."

Janeway's mind was racing. She spoke her concerns aloud, "The Queen's alone now.. All of her drones dead or separated from her... What's she up to? What does she want? Can't be the ship or the general crew. She would've assimilated them both by now.." Then Janeway stopped in her tracks, "She didn't come back for me ..."

"Captain?" the ensign was confused,

Janeway didn't hear him, "The Queen let Q and the doctors' partially restore me. And now she's letting us save B'Elanna.. Why did she try to assimilate us and then not follow up?"

::Great. Another mystery.::

Captain Janeway tapped her combadge and made sure that every person on board her ship could hear her, especially the Queen Borg. **SEE SOUND BITE **

She shook her head. "Fan out every one. In teams of three. Use the Boothby consult program to keep in constant contact and in awareness of all of our positions around the ship. He'll be monitoring all of us through these wall panels.. All you have to do is just touch one every now and then as you search and he'll do the rest.. I want to find the Borg Queen as soon as possible.. I have a bad feeling about her that I can't shake off.."

____________________________________________

(attachments) Images : Chakotay with a phaser with A Borgified background.

Janeway and Seven with rifles firing.

Audio : J- Any aggressive action against this ship or this crew,  
will be met with the dealiest force.

Game logo: White cast lineup with red lettering. Courtesy : Darwin Lee Star ShipsExchange.

***************************************************************************

END WEEK THIRTY EIGHT RECAP 09-27-2K []

WEEK THIRTY NINE RECAP 09-28-2K {}

********************************************** From: "Cory Anda" Subject: Rats in the maze----- Date: Thu, 28 Sep 2000 06:49:13 GMT

It took at least three minutes for people to organize themselves into search parties on the hunt for the Borg Queen. It was not easy tracking her position. Chakotay's thoughts wandered as he listened to his captain dictate her latest requests and orders of the crew who chose to accompany her from the bridge to Deck eleven. He was in the same trio she was heading.

Scanning for Borg DNA traces was pointless. No one knew what species the Queen was to set tricorders to detect it. Or which drone trail to follow. Borg fragments were all over the ship left behind by the now Guinan murdered drones.

If that fact alone weren't enough, Boothby had said that the Queen herself said that she was Species 125 but that designation held little meaning for anyone not full Borg.

During one rest period, Chakotay saw Captain Janeway try to use her Borg assimilation tie with Quassia to find her but it physically hurt her so greatly, that she had to desist the attempt or pass out completely.

"Don't do it, Kathryn." he warned. The first officer helped Janeway to her feet again from the wall she had slid down in defense against the burning mental sear she sustained exploring the link. "No more.." he told her, giving her medication from his kit to end her discomfort. "We'll find another way."

Janeway closed her eyes in relief, steadying herself in his grip as the painkiller took effect but she said nothing, still breathing fast from her failed mindlinking effort. ::Stubborn as usual.::Chakotay concluded. But he let her go.

But he proceeded to add his own insight and two cents worth. "True, she is linked with you. But the link is a one way road for a reason. It was designed and set for just this kind of outcome. She'll be able to predict where and what we do trying to stop her. It's not the first time that this Queen's underestimated human ingenuity. I remember from the past when she first contacted and tricked us for Seven of--"

Both Chakotay and Kathryn met their gaze in the same horrifed thought. ::What if the Queen were trying once again to get to Seven to reclaim her?::

Chakotay tapped his chest insignia, =^=Chakotay to Seven of Nine. Respond.=^=

There was no reply. He saw the captain nod her head and he asked,  
"Computer, locate Seven of Nine."

#Seven of Nine has left sickbay and is proceeding along corridor B, Section Nine.#

"I wonder why she doesn't answer?" the first officer remarked.

A new voice interrupted the threesome from their problems. "Because I won't let you interfere.."

"q !" he shouted in anger. Chakotay recognized this being. It was the suicidal q entity that had almost killed Seven, Guinan and the captain in astrometrics. Then, he had tried to summon the very embodiment of death in the Harbringer and its master,  
Thanatos by luring the women into following him into a near death state.

"What kind of twisted plot are you creating now. Haven't you done enough?! Try helping instead of hindering for once and you just might be surprised how good you can feel about it." he roared.

q circled Chakotay examining him as if he were a particularly bright lab rat, "My, my. Q was right. That tattoo is very wilderness of you.. Matches your lion-esk go grab em by the throat personality.."

The first officer snorted. "Enough talk. Why won't you let us find Seven, q ?"

Janeway, in the meantime, felt it wise to let Chakotay try to get further information from q and she bided her time to see how he fared with him.

q chuckled and eyed up both the Voyager captain and the young ensign with them holding up an admonishing finger, "Ahhh,,.. but then that would be telling... and no fun at all... " he bit a pinky. "Especially if this whole Borg take over diversion were to end too soon.." He leaned in confidentially to the three of their faces "I don't even think this rogue Queenbee likes any "Q" either.." q grinned openly. "I just caught her trashing the ca--" He broke off,.. "oh,, oh ho ho.." He sneered at the first officer. "Very good.. Almost got me that time.."

The entity looked to his left and peered at a suddenly "there" Wesley critically.. "Translocation ability, eh? I always knew the Traveler had a weak spot for teenaged sevants.."

At this, the aforementioned young man glared, and Chakotay held him back with an arm. He told Wesley, "Check on how the other groups are doing . Then check back with any news.." Wesley started to speak again, but the first officer cut him off. "Just,... go.."

Frowning, but obeying, the teenaged appearing man vanished.

Chakotay turned to give q a piece of his own mind when he heard,  
"Tootles. " q said fading away slowly... "Oh,.. I'd watch your step from now on if I were you.."

Then even his voice echo was gone...

--------------------------------------------------------

Chakotay and Janeway, and the young ensign had just past astrometrics when strangely lit forcefields activated all around them and the lights went out.

"What the hll is this ? Boothby! Report!" the first officer ordered sharply..

But their nearest monitor screen where the virtual face had last been seen was powered down and dead.

#Life support to this deck has been terminated.# The autowarnsystem of the computer's stated blandly. #Fifteen seconds to total oxygen depletion.#

A hideous hissing of evacuating air filled the blackness.

Before anything could be done, the three crewmen collapsed to their knees, gasping and clawing at their throats...

The blond ensign tried to reach her communicator pin but fell first without reaching it.

"Must get ....out!" Chakotay choked. Chakotay doubted that the comm would work even if they could tap into it.

He tried to reach the O mask in his medkit to get it to the women from its spot slung over his back but his hands noodled even as he moved.

Captain Janeway, Chakotay and the young ensign passed out immediately from suffocation.

The three of them quit respiring soon after in the nearly pure vacuum underneath the eerie green glow of the Borg boobytrapped forcefields.

Silence reigned over their breathless bodies.

---------------------------------------------------- (attachments)

Image : A vivid forcefield coming to life in one of Voyager's corridors.

Image : Chakotay, choking.

Audio : Chak- Chakotay to anyone who's left. Please respond!

********************************************************

From: "patti keiper" Subject: BIOFLAG ALERT-- Combadges Chakotay, Janeway, and Ensign-female Date: Thu, 28 Sep 2000 09:01:00 GMT

#Bioflag Alert detected.. Abhorrent lifesign activity. Combadges,  
Chakotay, Commander. Janeway, Kathryn, A. Captain. Ensign, female. Location Deck Eleven. Rerouting telemetry to search parties. Detection method --Boothby sensor access grid.#

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

(attachments) *animated gif* Red alert bar *animated gif* LCARS computer bar *animated gif* Red alert bar

****************************************************************

From: Subject: Re: BIOFLAG ALERT--Combadges Chakotay, Janeway, and Ensign E Date: Thu, 28 Sep 2000 10:28:39 EDT

#Bioflag Alert detected.. Abhorrent lifesign activity. Combadges,  
Chakotay, Commander. Janeway, Kathryn, A. Captain. Ensign,  
female. Location Deck Eleven. Rerouting telemetry to search parties. Detection method --Boothby sensor access grid.#

Damar smirked in spite of himself when he heard the computer voice but suddenly regretted it. He still hadn't gotten around to visiting sickbay and the bruises left on the side of his face from the unknown attacker still hurt. He grimaced in humiliation for not defending himself quickly enough and frowned at himself. ::How could I have been so stupid?:: It was almost as bad as being beaten up by a Bajoran; totally and utterly degrading. He briefly wondered what was happening on deck eleven. Who had attacked them? What had happened?

He shrugged his shoulders, and instantly regretted that too. Whatever had happened on deck eleven wasn't anything to do with him, and he wasn't even going to try to be the hero again, because last time he did try and do something remotely 'kind' he was beaten up. ::I really should go to sickbay:: he thought with a frown, and strode down the corridor towards sickbay, and that incredibly irritating hologram...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(attachment) Image : Damar in a closeup, bruised and battered.

******************************************************************

From: "Nick Lewis" .  
Subject: [voyagerliveaction] In the meantime... Date: Thu, 28 Sep 2000 19:25:07 +0100

"So I can tell when someone is lying. With aliens, it sometimes doesn't work, but humans, I got them everytime. That is NOT William Riker. That is definitely Thomas Riker." Geordi smiled in satisfaction, and Will was again reminded of the great talents Geordi LaForge held. He (Will) smiled.  
"So, Thomas. How did you escape your Cardassian prison?" he asked, a smug smile spreading across his face.

Thomas stares in feigned puzzlement at the two men and shakes his head. "Enough!" he says emphatically. "I don't know how you've managed to get Geordi to speak up for you, but I know who I am."

q relished the look of shock on both the teen human and the identical commanders when they saw Locutus grinning there.

Thomas had read about the Wolf 359 battle during his stay on the Enterprise. It had been a black day for the Federation - the Borg had been so close to claiming Earth for their own. But Picard had been changed back...

Then he remembers his time-snatch theory. *This is going to take a little getting used to* he muses. He's got to be on the ball if his con-trick is going to get past these officers.

She made her way over to the turbolift, turning to Lamat'Ukan,  
and Wesley, Geordi, the two Rikers, the 8472, Seska and  
Naomi Wildman, Kirk and Spock. "If anyone else would like  
to join us, you'd be very welcome. But it's going to be dangerous. I won't ask you to risk your lives for the safety of this ship. That wouldn't be right. If you chose to stay behind here on the bridge, Harry will make you comfortable in the  
ready room with food and refreshments. You'll be safer here. Let's go." the captain said, grabbing a phaser from one of the security guards who came for Data's attack earlier on.

Thomas hangs back until the Captain's team leaves the Bridge,  
then allows himself to be shepherded into the ready-room with the other temporal visitors. He makes sure to keep some distance between himself and the Jem H'dar warrior who looks tense enough to explode at any moment.

He eyes Will and Geordi suspiciously from across the room. If LaForge does have this ability he described, convincing people that he's Will Riker or at least some version of him is going to be a little more difficult, but not impossible. He looks inwardly, concentrating on his breathing; relaxing his system. After a minute or two, Thomas is confident he can lie without anything giving him away to those bionic eyes.

_____________________________

Tom Paris swings his compression phaser rifle around, looking steely eyed. He feels like one of the marines out of that old 20th century movie he watched a while ago. Instead of a "bug-hunt" though, he's on a Borg hunt. "C'mon Queenie. Show us your chops and we'll blow 'em off for ya."

If Tuvok was anything other than Vulcan, he'd be rolling his eyes. "Mr Paris" he says for the umpteenth time.

"Alright, alright!" Tom says, before the dark-skinned Security Chief can launch into another lecture. *Trust Tuvok to take all the fun out of this.* He sighs loudly earning another raised eyebrow, but no comment this time.

______________________________

#Bioflag Alert detected.. Abhorrent lifesign activity. Commbadges,  
Chakotay, Commander. Janeway, Kathryn, A. Captain. Ensign,  
female. Location Deck Eleven. Rerouting telemetry to search parties. Detection method --Boothby sensor access grid.#

The Riker duplicate gets up off his seat and walks over to the yellow and black uniformed Ensign, the Captain left in command. "Sounds like the Captain's party is incapacitated. Is there anything I can help with? I'm starting to feel like a third wheel sitting around here."

********************************************************************

From: "Cassidy Meyers" Subject: [voyagerliveaction] The brick wall.. Date: Fri, 29 Sep 2000 01:30:47 SCT

Guinan looked up from her intense stalk of her final Borg target,  
the Queen, when she heard the Boothby computer program suddenly go into a priority shipwide announcement.

#Bioflag Alert detected.. Abhorrent lifesign activity. Combadges,  
Chakotay, Commander. Janeway, Kathryn, A. Captain. Ensign,  
female. Location Deck Eleven. Rerouting telemetry to search parties. Detection method --Boothby sensor access grid.#

She cursed at her hasty decision to deal with the Borg threat alone. She had cut off her tie with the Speaker and so had no way of reaching it. It was frustrating that she couldn't Mindspeak to the Speaker anymore. But it had been necessary if she were to be able to track the Borg Queen using her own senses.

She hit her combadge,

=^= Guinan to bridge. Did you just hear that? Something's wrong down there.=^=

"Kim here. We heard. We're trying to lock onto their positions now but it's not working. There is an unknown interference effect blocking our transporter beams. Looks like a new kind of Borg defensive forcefield in place."

He then opened a shipswide hail to all personnel =^=This is the bridge.. All able hands report. We've lost enviromental life support on Deck Eleven. Telemetry shows the captain's party to be trapped in a pocket of airlessness. Form a rescue party. Lifesigns are failing rapidly. Kim out.=^=

Guinan put her hand on the nearest com panel in the wall of the corridor juncture she was currently stalking in. She accessed a linkup with Boothby on a monitor.

"Boothby. Talk to me." she said.

The computer holoprogram didn't hesitate. "One minute ago. Life support failed completely on Deck Eleven. A Borg forcefield net erected itself around the captain, first officer and the ensign. I've managed to evacuate everyone from that deck before the all the oxygen was purged except them. My monitors in that area have been blown out. Com badges aren't working to them either. I only knew there was a problem when I saw a lifesign bioflag emergency go out through sickbay's automatic sensors."

"I'm going down there." Guinan said quickly, slinging her golden rifle out of the way over her shoulder.

Boothby frowned. "There's no atmosphere on that entire deck. You won't get more than fifteen meters before you, too, suffocate."

"Just get the Speaker down there. It doesn't need to breathe air. Have it go in after them." the hostess said, she quickened her pace and Boothby's face appeared on every monitor along her route as she traveled.. "I can no longer call him."

"Done." the program replied.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Guinan had found an environmental suit and she was now with the 8472, moving through the pitch black of the airless Deck Eleven.

It was only three minutes since the bioflag alert had sounded. The captain's group still had time before they suffered a complete loss of lifesigns from hypoxia where they lay.

Then Guinan and the 8472 reached the juncture where the Borg field net was erected. Its hum buzzed with power of its impenetrability. ::Uh. oh, Big trouble..:: the hostess sighed.

Inside, Guinan could just make out the still forms of Chakotay,  
Janeway and the ensign sprawled on the floor with her wrist light. Their lifesigns were fading fast. ::D*mn. How are we going to get to them? ::

The Speaker tried to get a dimensional door to move through the force fields but it sputtered against them, slamming shut. It hissed in anger and tried to physically push through them,  
but the 8472 was repelled in a flare of energy and it bounced off.

Guinan gestured, mentally mute, to the Speaker to stand back. She aimed her rifle at the barrier and fired shot after shot into different places in the net, trying to blast a breach into it. ::Come on..:: she grunted inside her helmet.

She spoke into her comm link to the bridge. "I've never seen Borg forcefields like this before. They're a new design. They adapt even to the 8472's dimensional doorways. I can't get through. Where's the rescue parties?!"

Harry answered back =^=They're coming. Hold on. I'd send the EMH down there but I don't know where B'Elanna put the doc's holoemitter before she went into surgery..=^=

"Hurry it up. I'm losing their lifesigns." she said, studying her tricorder in her glove.

=^=We're doing everything we can.. I don't know why we can't restore lifesupport to that deck. The Queen must've sabotagued the bioneural gel pack array down there. The reset signal is not getting through.=^= Kim said.

Guinan grew impatient. "Even if we had air. It won't help them much. They're no longer trying to breathe. "

=^=I know that.=^= came his terse reply.=^=I've got Dr. Bashir and a med party on the way to you right now.=^=

Suddenly, there was a commotion in the dark. Guinan whirled. Her flashlight catching the sight of red fur in the beam. It was Molly, the holodog. She whined a vocal transmission into Guinan's radio pickup and began to dig at the carpet furiously.

That gave Guinan an idea..::I can't get through the forcefield,  
but I CAN get through the decking..::

She turned her weapons fire downwards and soon burned a hole underneath the floor edge of the borg netting. A smokeless hole formed in the airlessness there opening wider and wider. The way was clear, but it was still too small for Guinan to reach them in her enviro suit.

Molly squeezed inside, yelping in programmed stress when the Borg field crackled against her holomatrix fur. She grabbed first, the ensign's uniform collar and began tugging the woman out to Guinan and the Speaker through the hole tunneling under the forcefield.

::Good job.:: Guinan thought. ::Who programmed this thing? I'd like to shake his hand. One down. Two to go.::

But then the forcefield flared louder and the hole disappeared as the energy redirected itself and flowed to fill it up. Molly was trapped on the other side with the captain and the first officer..

"No!" Guinan shouted.

The sand had just run out of the hourglass.

---------------------------------------------------------

(attachment) Image : A computer display showing the Borg forcefield schematics on a Voyager computer screen.

********************************************************

From: "April McGowan" Subject: [voyagerliveaction] Sugar and spice Date: Fri, 29 Sep 2000 11:46:50 PDT

Worf was greeted warmly by both K'Ehleyr and Dax, old friends meeting again. But there was something different about Dax, that he couldn't quite put a finger on. And it wasn't just her hair cut. She was being, well, just different.

Dax began to pet Worf's arm and prattle on about their lives together, bringing up little known facts and incidences, as if trying to prove something to the wary Klingon. He could see that the conversation was making K'Ehleyr uncomfortable as well,  
and tried to dissuade her and change the subject.

But she continued, "Remember when we were on that away mission,  
and.." and on and on. FInally Worf snapped.

"We are not here to reminisce." He said forcefully, pushing her back.

Dax looked surprised, and a curious glint flashed in her eye as she noticed Worf looking apologetically at K'Ehleyr.

"Of course not. Why are we here again?" She frowned in mock seriousness.

"That question can only be answered by Q, and he is not available. You said you had information about the ship, and a plan to keep you alive in the future time lines."

He looked at K'Ehleyr, hoping she would be acting a bit more normally than his wife.

"Unfortunately, that was a plan that Q had as well, and he hasn't been very open with sharing it with us." she drawled out.

"Perhaps it is because there is no plan. He is only hoping to manipulate you."

They both looked at him in surprise. "But he saved our lives..." They both jumped to defend Q a bit too quickly.

"Perhaps he only postponed your deaths."

Dax feigned shock, but Worf caught a glimpse of something in her expression that gave him cause to mistrust her, not for the first time since his landing.

The large mass of equipment behind them began beeping erratically,  
and K'Ehleyr excused herself hurriedly to see what was going on, leaving Dax and Worf alone and out of ear shot.

"So how about a reunion kiss?" She said, aggressively pulling him towards her. He shoved her back, wiping the back of his hand harshly across his mouth.

"Who are you?" He demanded, shoving her harshly up against the outside entry wall to the cave. His eyes narrowed at her suspiciously,  
searching her face for recognition, and finding none.

"You're hurting me, Worf." She said weakly. Too weakly he thought,  
and was right. The minute he relaxed his grip, Dax took the advantage and knocked him backwards. She reached behind her for a phaser, and drew it on him.

Before he could react to her attack, though, it was over. She was crumbling to the floor in a heap, unconscious. Standing behind her was K'Ehleyr, with a large wrench gripped in her hands.

"Is this how you always got along?" She sneered jokingly at him. He groaned and lay back in the dirt, defeated.

*************************************************************************

From: "April McGowan" Subject: [voyagerliveaction] the ties that bind Date: Fri, 29 Sep 2000 12:05:58 PDT

Deanna paced in her quarters. There was something, just not quite right here. Now, she thought, that's an understatement. Here they are were, most pulled out of their timelines just before death, being thrown in with people they all had unfinished business with. Or seemed to be. She still hadn't a clue as to why she was there at all.

All this thinking was making her hungry. She hurridly walked out of her room and rushed right into the chest of an ensign. Looking up she saw a familiar face. Her eyes narrowed though,  
as her empathic abilities kicked in.

"Tom?" She said.

*********************************************************************

From: "Amiee Jo Fielder" Subject: For every action.... Date: Sat, 30 Sep 2000 05:18:03 CDT

The Queen sensed a change. Janeway had grown silent. ::Ah. It's time.:: She made her way slowly past all of the Voyager crew searching for her still clutching the case of module information cubes she had found containing Seven's past from Deck 4, to Deck 5, using the jeffries tubes and avoiding the guarded turbolifts.

Soon she was near Deck Eleven and knew it was true. The trap had been sprung. ::Just like humans to tread where they should fear.:: She melted back into the shadows to enjoy the fiasco unfolding before her silver eyes. She released one of that deck's monitors near her energy net set at a slight glimmer to see it...

=^=Kim to Guinan! Hurry!=^=she heard the weak one say. The Queen saw in the half light the blessed drama..

::The ships two figureheads, down for the count, and no one can do anything about it.:: Quassia laughed to herself. :: Poor humans, they wouldn't know what to do with themselves if I should let Kathryn die, and to throw Chakotay's demise on top of that,  
leaving the Vulcan in charge,:: she shuddered at the thought. ::Not even I could be so cruel.::

She enjoyed the scene for a few moments more, and then gave a sigh, triggering Boothby's shipwide moding to the comm.

"Attention all Voyager crew members, this is Quassia, the Borg Queen speaking. I am in full control of my situation, even if your captain didn't realize it. Many of you may be aware of the current situation on your deck 11, how there is no atmosphere,  
well, consider this a gentle warning." she paused to smile to herself yet again. "Unless I am given complete control of this vessel, I may be forced to turn this entire ship into an airless void. As well as letting the good captain and commander perish. The choice is yours. Choose wisely."

Harry looked up sharply, "Track that transmission!" he ordered the officer at ops. "Find where she is!"

The Queen noticed that the suited one near her net had managed to free one of her hostages, the ensign. ::Clever, but mine has adapted.:: She swung her electronic view to cover the two bodies still inside. ::They won't be so fortunate.::

She turned off her link to the ship's systems just before the tap was traced knowing what was going to happen next.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seven of Nine rushed along the corridor and tried not to feel Kathryn slip away. ::I must hurry.::

Soon she was in a suit and there at Guinan's side. Without a word to the bartender, she took the ensign's body, and by carrying her a short distance, handed her off to the waiting med team near the turbolift through a protective containment field sealing in the atmosphere on their side.

She turned pacing back in the heavy boots to the Borg net and the situation showing there. :: There must be a way to get in. :: Seven studied the area surrounding the field looked at where it came from in the ceiling, and traced it down to the floor. :: It has adapted. :: Concentrating her mental energy, she tried to reach the captain, and was distressed to find out she couldn't reach her. :: I have to act now::

Seven turned to Guinan " I recommend you leave immediately" Guinan looked at her and with a sudden understanding she turned and walked through the force field at the doorway. Watching her leave, Seven activated the magnetic lock on her boots, just in case, she didn't have a force field to keep her in place like the captain and commander did. :: HOME is as cold as the space around it ::

Grabbing hold of her rifle, she changed the setting to destroy,  
and took aim at the hull. Suddenly a rush of freezing cold came over her,and everywhere. Seven watched as frost formed over her two fallen comrades :: I had better leave before the same happens to me. ::

Seven moved to the door, and the warmth beyond. As she walked through the field, her helmet fogged, preventing any visibility and she removed it. Seven saw that they were still working on reviving the Ensign, having moderate success. She started to breathe.

"I have placed the Captain and Commander Chakotay into Cryostasis. There is no longer a need for concern, as long as the temperature inside that section remains cold enough, no further damage will occur. Devise a way to disable the field surrounding them."

Having said that she walked away, intent on finding the Queen.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unknown to the bridge crew, HOME felt heat enter its belly from Seven of Nine's breach. It hurt. The living ship convulsed, spitting out Voyager through its mouth back out into an open orbit around the planet..

The Queen was free.. she transported immediately back to her Cube with her booty and began to prepare...

As an afterthought, she pulled back her two Alpha drones previously confined to the starship's cargobay. ::Seven of Nine. Prepare for a little family reunion. Your father wants you to come visit.:: she challenged her.

Seven became aware of the Queen, or lack there of, ::She has escaped.:: =^= Seven of Nine to the bridge, I suggest you raise shields, we are no longer inside of HOME =^= Then she "heard" the queen inside of her mind ":: Seven of Nine. Prepare for a little family reunion. Your father wants you to come visit. ::" Seven was rushing through the corridors, trying to get to the bridge for a more tactical view of the surroundings, when the next thing she knew she was standing in a Borg annex, face to face with her father.

She barely recognized him, and wouldn't have if hadn't been for the introduction the Queen had given her the last time she had been on a Borg vessel. Seven took a step back, and looking to her right, saw the Queen's second alpha drone, and looking to her left, she saw the Queen.

"Hello Seven" Quassia said, amused at the shock on Seven's face :: Not many drones achieve that look :: she thought to herself.

Seven said nothing in response, not wanting to give any sign of weakness. She looked back to her father, he of course did not recognize her. She looked back to Quassia, and finally saw the stack of Starfleet datamodules sitting next to her.

"Those are my Raven's family records, where did you obtain them?" Seven asked.

"Why from Janeway's abode of course" the Queen mused " Would you like to know what I've learned about you?" She asked Seven.

Seven reached out for the module Quassia handed her, taking it in hand she read the information it contained. It was about her, but not her as Seven of Nine, but of someone she used to be.:: Annika Hanson.::They contained the information she couldn't view without misgivings. About her life on earth, her grandparents,  
parents, and their research of Borg.

"Don't you find this interesting?" Quassia smiled " I found them under Janeway's food table. Why were they there? Didn't you want to discover more about yourself? It's just like Janeway to be so sentimental when it comes to her crew. My guess is that she saved them for you for a later time..."

She crushed one of the modules to powder in her palm.

Seven started, flinching and reaching out slightly.. "no.."

"Ahh,, so you DO care.. Now that's too much emotion for my future Queen candidate.. I must do something about that.."

She gestured and Seven watched her father shuffle towards her menacingly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------- (attachments) Image : Janeway under a coat of ice.

Audio : 7- Why me? Queen- Because you are unique..

Image : Quassia and 7 grappling with 7's borg drone father looking on.

************************************************************ END WEEK THIRTY NINE 09-30-2K

WEEK FORTY RECAP 10-01-2K {}

************************************************

From: "Nick Lewis" .  
Subject: [voyagerliveaction] Disquiet in the ready-room Date: Sat, 30 Sep 2000 23:18:58 +0100

TANDEM post between "Silver Electric"  
and Nick Lewis ., via MSN Hotmail messenger..

MAIN characters involved: Thomas Riker, Lamat'Ukan

Others: Harry Kim.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Third stood uncomfortably at the table in the Captains ready room, watching the others. They feared him; and that thought made him feel proud. He glared at everyone, and took a deep breath. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad on this ship after all, if the humans knew their place and stayed out of his way.

Third saw the former Starfleet officer reply, "Sounds like the Captain's party is incapacitated. Is there anything I can help with? I'm starting to feel like a third wheel sitting around here."

The young Starfleet ensign, in yellow uniform replied; "I don't think there's much to be done at the moment. Our rescue teams are already handling it." The young man nodded and walked out.

Thomas sighs. ::Okay, I'm not going to ingratiate myself that way.:: He then turns and catches the Jem'Hadar staring at him. ::What does he want?:: he wonders.

Lamat snarled at the conversation. If he were made to go and help the Starfleets he wouldn't help them. If he saw an injured crewmember, he'd kill him instantly; even if it'd been one of his own. It doesn't help to have a weak link in your team; especially if your life depended on it. Lamat looked up and saw Riker studying him. "Do you have a problem, human?!" Third snarled.

"I have a problem with a vicious genetically bred killer being on board, but it's nothing I can't handle." Thomas states with a sneer. He walks back to where he was previosly seated and sits down.

The solder grinds his teeth together and slowly walks to where the human had just sat; towering over him. He was sure the petty human would feel intimidated by that alone.

"Yes?" Thomas enquires, looking not in the least bit frightened or intimidated as Lamat looms over him.

Third grabs the humans throat, therefore lifting him off the floor and strangles him momentarily, and leans very close to the human to whisper. "One day, the Jem'Hadar will kill you and all of your species. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow,  
but one day, we will eliminate you all." Third released his grip just before someone pulled him off Riker; and he lazily strode back to where he had been standing, as if nothing had happened. Lamat watched a few people exchange nervous glances across the table and smirked.

Thomas gulps for air as he's dropped. One thing you can say about the Jem'Hadar, they're strong... damned strong. He's of a mind to stare daggers after him, but decides not to infuriate the soldier any further.

Lamat'Ukan looked around the ready room with a sneer. He had trained on Federation ships so many times before, this environment seemed like another home to him.

Third let his gaze drop on the 8472. ::That is a formidable warrior, very much like the Klingons are... wasn't there a Klingon on this ship?:: He remembered seeing a Klingon vaguely, when he had been with that Cardassian and smirked. Klingons were always ready to fight, maybe he could coax it into an easy victory. ::Victory means life:: his mind automatically recited.

He raised his gaze and saw the young ensign walk back in, with a troubled look across his features. He seemed to want to speak with Riker again.

************************************************************************

From: "Cory Anda" Subject: Wolfsung dreaming---- Date: Sun, 01 Oct 2000 18:18:48 GMT

JOINT post "cory anda" in collaboration with 'patti keiper' resulting from a Voyagerliveaction CHATROOM discussion.

{Ms. Keiper's MAIN character used with permission..}

"Akoochemoya, I am far from the lands of my fathers, I am far from the bones of my people.. Perhaps there is one in this place who will embrace my spirit of light and guide me so that I may understand more fully so to bring you great honor, where I may... may.......may.........may...............may..."

The wind was soft and pine scented in the warm steamy dark.

Chakotay shifted on the grass, stirring, and his hand struck familiar musky fur. He opened his eyes and saw her. A laughing tongue hanging out as his spirit guide regarded him with affection...

::My lost one,..:: her deep voice sang in his ear, ::Wake.. I have found you at last..:: she said, grinning a toothy grin. Her golden eyes sparkled and she shook her brindled ruff free of chaff.

The first officer levered up onto his elbows and felt the white ceremonial robe in which he was dressed. "Matseyeho." he whispered.. "What am I doing here?" he asked his spirit guide. "I don't remember entering a soul quest.."

The great spirit rose on her delicate paws and stretched, muscles rippling, until Chakotay could almost hear her joints pop..::Come,  
run with me to the shore.. We have one to find on the path that leads to your heart..::

Chakotay only half smiled, not understanding what she meant. But he always relished the times his spirit guide would run with him like the wind.. so he set that aside and just ran..

The grass pounded under his soft mocassins and they flew under the towering pines in the perfumy night.. The moon was just becoming visible, winking in and out of the high treetops. Soon,  
Chakotay smelled the rich tang of algae and moisture..

He and Matseyeho burst onto onto the beach, but instead of the pristine mountain lake Chakotay saw a stretch of water that had no distant side. A spray of salt alighted on his face and he tasted it. ::The ocean?..:: He had never known his spirit guide to visit such a place.. ::This isn't your domain.:: he thought to her.. ::Your essence is the deep forest...::

She slowed, glancing over her furry shoulder at him. ::True. But this place is his..:: She set a paw on a mossy log and Chakotay saw it there, blinking with amber eyes. ::A gecko?:: Then he felt his presence,.. a rich baritone of strength in his mind.

##Is this the one?## this new spirit said to Matseyeho as the scaled head turned to regard him.

The furred forest guide nodded, nuzzling Chakotay's hand. ::It is. This is the one who matters to your person's soul. They are together in this..:: she said to the gecko guide.

"I don't understand." Chakotay said out loud, over the sound of the crashing waves of the surf. "Never have I been brought to see another's spirit guide in all the time I've known you,  
Matseyeho. Why now? wha--"

Then he saw her lying there on the beach sand, resplendent in a white gown and still sleeping. Her hair was long as it had once been. "Kathryn?"

Chakotay left the two animal spirits and went to her. He sank down on his knees, brushing the sand off of Kathryn's face. She was warm and dry in spite of the seaspray in the air.

She awoke at his touch, and he saw the same puzzled expression form on her face that he had worn when he first arisen from sleep.

"Chakotay?" She sat up, immediately noticing the soft clothes which adorned her. Then she saw on a rock near her shoulder her spirit guide, Lancelot. She reached for the gecko and Chakotay saw that she seemed to "hear" it as her guide spoke to her in sharing even though he could not hear any of their words. ::I am not meant to. He is Kathryn's alone.:: He moved a short distance away respectfully, watching their moonglowed figures merge in close conversation.

The din of the sea was subdued, for the night tide was at its lowest ebb. The beach was deserted now, Matseyeho had disappeared,  
her task having been completed; back into the woods which sustained her.

He began to walk.

Soon, the captain joined him as he traveled the shoreline, slowly. "Chakotay.." she said, her face both serious and not, "Lancelot explained where I am.. Why are we both here now? I thought we could only see spirit guides on a soul quest? Last I remember,  
we were on Deck Eleven, on the way to Astrometrics." she was thoughtful, and played with the hem of her white sleeve.

Chakotay picked up a weather worn stick and tossed it out far into the waves.. "My father once said. 'If you should ever encounter another animal guide in the spiritworld, it meant that your life has fled your body and that you were beginning the long journey into the afterlife.."

He saw Kathryn's forehead furrow in irony. "Funny, I don't feel any different. This all feels like " she broke off concentrating,  
"like a reoccurring childhood dream I can only half remember. This beach,.. that wood. It feels like I've been here before. Many times.." she trailed off..

"You have been here before." Chakotay smirked. "This is a world created in our minds. We are essentially the same here, yet,  
not.. Just look at your hair." he gestured.

Kathryn startled, realizing the truth of it and she ran fingers through its golden length. She sighed. "Ok,. oh great fathomer of the underworld.. " she said dramatically with a rich salting of amusement. "Do tell.. Why are we here together? You told me that no other could share or see your spirit guide and his domain as long as you live.."

Chakotay's face sobered from the grin there, "You can't, Kathryn." he said seriously. "I think something has happened to us on Voyager. To our physical forms. Do you remember anything at all?"

Kathryn stopped, the subtle peace that she had worn like a cloak since she awakened fell away, "Yes, the computer gave an announcement. A depressurization warning."

"Yes." Chakotay said. "And I remember trying to hail out to the rest of the ship but I couldn't get through.. You see, a forcefield had erected itself around us. It was Borg.."

"What?" Kathryn gasped. "Some kind of trap?"

Chakotay clasped his hands in front of him, very shaken. "I don't think we survived it, Kathryn..."

Her face swept into denial and the smile there now was false,  
"Ridiculous. If we are "dead". Then where is the ensign? She was right beside us." She took a breath. Kathryn put a hand to her mouth, on the verge of a profound sadness. "If, if we are dead.. then where is Mark,, and where is my father..?" Tears filled her eyes.

Chakotay took her hand into one of his own in a contact of comfort,  
"I've thought about that.. I am not seeing any of my family either. So, captain, wouldn't it stand to reason that we aren't finished with things yet? The reason that we aren't seeing any sign of the ensign is that she might have been pulled free. It may be that it's too soon in time yet for us to tell anything. Who knows, we may be the next ones up to be rescued from that deck. Seven of Nine saves the day...." he joked, pantomiming a sign in front of him.

Kathryn laughed in spite of herself. "I hope your theory is right.. I'd hate to leave Tuvok stuck with a ship full of even more emotionally disgruntled misfits out of time.. He'd never cope.."

Arm in arm, the captain and the commander turned to watch the dawn break orange and rose over their restless imaginary sea....

-------------------------------------------------------------

(attachments) Image : Chakotay and Janeway as if disturbed from something profound.

Audio : It's disgusting, captain.

*animated gif* A flaming bar of fire.

*********************************************************

From: "Fran Catrair" To: Subject: [voyagerliveaction] Up to Speed Date: Mon, 02 Oct 2000 04:02:27 GMT

She ached all over. Funny; she had the same feeling when she first woke up over on the Borg cube, when this whole mess had started. Slowly, she started to bring herself back to consciousness. She was aware of sounds in the room. Sounded like a mass of activity all around her. She thought earlier how she felt she had been followed, but she realized it was probably her inplanted Borg recepters playing tricks on her. Moaning softly, she slowly opened her eyes.

Everything appeared fuzzy. Actually, she noticed the distortion created by the borg laser eye. She started turning her head side to side. The doctor noticed her coming to, and stepped over to her field of vision. She also noticed Naomi Wildman standing beside her, a worried look on her face. She gave herself a quick once over, ignoring the diziness she felt. She was relieved to look down and see she had an arm again. Although she noticed that upon closer examination, the Borg devices were still under her skin.

Sighing, she glanced at the doctor. "Well, what do you think,  
doc?" she asked, using Tom's nickname for him. The doctor glared at her briefly, but decided to ignore the nickname for now. "You are in a better condition than you were earlier, Lieutenant. The damage you had was more serious than Captain Janeway's though. The nanoprobes were beginning to wear on your tissue. If you had waited any longer, your condition could have become permanent,  
like Seven's." B'Elanna was relieved. ::If this would have been a few years ago, I would have stubbornly refused to seek medical treatment. How times change.:: She realized the doctor was still speaking to her. "Sorry doctor, what did you just say?" she asked. "I was saying," the doctor repeated with irritation,  
"that you will need to have treatments like the captain's. However, your treatments will need to be more frequent. I will have a treatment ready so you can take with you, just in case. And, it would be a good idea if you increased your intake of coffee as well." She shook her head again. She knew the effects of coffee on her system. It made her even more on edge than normal. She would need to watch herself even more. ::Great!:: she thought. "So, just how long was I out for anyway, doctor?" she asked. "About 3 hours or so. As I said earlier, your surgery was more extensive." the doctor replied. "3 hours?!!" she exclaimed. She sat up fully now, allowing the child's hand to remain in hers. "I need to get back up to the bridge! The captain needs my help up there!" The doctor stopped her, but she then heard the following over Voyager's systems:

=^=This is the bridge.. All able hands report. We've lost enviromental life support on Deck Eleven. Telemetry shows the captain's party to be trapped in a pocket of airlessness. Form a rescue party. Lifesigns are failing rapidly. Kim out.=^=

"Party's been fun, doctor, but I need to get to Deck Eleven." she said brusquely, swinging her legs over the biobed and sliding off. She felt the dizziness slowly abating. ::Good:: she thought. ::I think I can do this.:: She turned to Naomi and kneeled down. "Thanks for staying with me, Naomi. I really appreciated waking up to a friendly face." glancing meaningfully at the doctor and back to the girl. Smiling, she continued. "I need to go and help save the Captain and Commander now, ok?"

"I'm afraid that's impossible, B'Elanna." he said. "The rescue party up there is having difficulty. Seven and Guinan are having no luck. Even the dog, Molly cannot help." B'Elanna was frustrated. "There's got to be SOMETHING we can do to get them out of there!" The doctor decided on another tactic. "Perhaps there is another way to go about this, B'Elanna. Go to the Bridge. Help Harry. Maybe the two of you can figure out something together." B'Elanna considered his suggestion.

=^= Torres to Bridge=^=, she called. =^= Kim here. It's good to hear your voice, B'Elanna.=^= he replied. =^=Hang on, I'm coming to help you. I'll be there in a couple minutes.=^= =^= Acknowledged. I look forward to your help, B'Elanna. Kim out.=^=

"Well, duty calls." she said. "By the way, I have a present for you, doc. Maybe you should make your way to Deck Eleven and contribute as well." she stated, smiling as she tossed him his holoemitter. "Well I'll be." the doctor stated in disbelief. "I thought this was lost, or was gone for good. Thank you." She acknowledged his rare humility with a nod, turning and sprinting out of sickbay. In her haste to get to the Bridge, she nearly ran into the Cardassian, Damar, heading to sickbay from the same direction as the Bridge. She stopped short and quickly drew her phaser. "What are you doing here, Cardassian?" she demanded.

_________________________________________

(attachment) Image : A voyager title page and logo.

**************************************************

Von: Betreff: [voyagerliveaction] Temportal Travel.. Datum: Mon, 2 Oct 2000 02:10:04 EDT

Wesley jumps about the ship as if he were playing the old earth game hopscotch, enjoying the freedom of it all. Every one and a while he returns to the bridge to report of what he has saw and get the latest information of ship status. On one such stop he was greeted with some very disturbing news for Harry Kim.

=^=This is the bridge.. All able hands report. We've lost environmental life support on Deck shows the captain's party to be trapped in a pocket of airlessness. Form a rescue signs are failing rapidly. Kim out.=^=

"Excuse me sir? I think it may be possible for me to help the captain and commander if you could get me a comm badge and an environmental suit. As I stated before I am not bound my the same laws and I know for a fact that the Borg have little or no knowledge of the traveler or I." Wesley says to the Kim. "I could go in and bring them out one at a time by creating a temporal flux around them and get them right to sickbay."

"Very well Wesley right?" Kim replies, " It is worth a shot."

"Thank you Sir. I think it would be a good idea to recall most of the Medical staff back to sickbay to help with any possible problems. I will go there first and let them know what it is I am going to do and what to be ready for. Please have the Suit and comm. Badge ready for me there."

With that Wesley jumps from the bridge to the middle of sickbay. Looking at the startled faces of the crew, save for the one who seems to be in charge here, he smiles slightly.

~ I have not had this much fun in years. I am so us to the Traveler looking at me knowing what will happen unlike almost everyone else. The NEVRE of that Q to think I am but a servant to him I am his student and one of his only friends. ~

"Do not be alarmed I am here to help. My name is Wesley Crusher and I have just arrived aboard not long ago. I came here to let you know what I plan to do to save the captain, commander,  
and other trapped there." Wesley says just as an unknown crewman enters with the enviro suit and comm badge. " I plan to entire the airless space in an environmental suit an create a temporal flux around the person and return here with them. I can get past the fields because they have no real hold over what I am capable of. Now the man thing you will have to deal with is the fact that their bodies will be in a kind of temporal shock because they will not be use to this kind of travel or realm of space. Since they are unconscious it should not be t big of a factor to deal with. I will slowly remove the field so it won't make matters worse. Now the captain n the other hand is another story."

Looking at the one person who seems to be in charge he says,  
"Sir I do not know your name but you seem to be in control here so I think you'll understand this as well as I. The captain is not in to good of health right now right? She will be a problem the shock could kill her so I will bring her last of all. Be ready for anything but I plan to make the field around her stronger and keep it in place till she is stable enough to be released."

With that he puts on the suit and prepares for the first jump. Upon getting there he decides to that the commander first and extends the field around him and jumps back to sickbay for medical attention after a few minutes he jumps back to the captain and wraps her in the strongest field he has ever tried and it feels like a small piece of him self is extended towards her Like a life line to get her out. Returning to sickbay he lies on the floor waiting till he feels that the captain is strong enough for him to release her.

****************************************************

Von: "Fran Catrair" Betreff: [voyagerliveaction] The Ruse Datum: Mon, 02 Oct 2000 07:29:25 GMT

In the captain's ready room, Seska watched the exchange between the human Starfleet officer and the Jem Hadar with amusement. The Jem Hadar were crude killers, but they were effective. She shook her head and chuckled softly. She had to give the human credit, he was brave. For a human.

She was bored, though. Not that she wanted to help the Starfleet crew. But she was sure she could find something to do on the ship; something to keep her occupied. She also had a couple appointments to keep. She just knew this meant she would need to keep her stay onboard Voyager as long as possible. Maybe she should consider helping Ensign Kim for awhile. Might give the crew a false sense of security. Then, she could launch her plan. Something that had been whispered to her by the entity known as q , while she was unconscious upon her delivery to this place.

She pushed off from the wall she had been leaning against. "Well,  
this has been fun, but I have better things to do than watch a couple male peacocks strut around." she sneered. She turned and headed into the Bridge area.

"Ensign Kim" she said, "I'm here to lend you a hand." she said,  
smiling sweetly at him. "And why would I want your help, Seska?" the normally friendly Harry stated coldly. "Come, come now Harry." she replied. "I have experience, remember? After all, I was a member of your Federation at one time." Harry considered this information. He didn't like the idea, but he remembered the captain saying they all needed to work as a team. Sighing, he pointed to a console. He knew this console would be safe. "Start over there. And if you try anything, I warn you that console is monitored. It will alert me of your tricks." She sighed. She knew he was unaware that she had disabled Tuvok's block of her codes. She smiled at him again. "Let's get started then,  
shall we?" she said, heading over to the indicated console.

------------------------------------------------------------------

(attachment) Image : An unhappy Harry as he watches his old nemesis Seska, gains run of his bridge.

************************************************************

From: "patti keiper" Subject: [voyagerliveaction] Comeuppance... Date: Mon, 02 Oct 2000 10:06:04 GMT

Upon getting there he(Wesley) decides to get the commander first and extends the field around him and jumps back to sickbay for medical attention.

The EMH was way ahead of the game. He knew that Seven of Nine's imprompto quick fix using open space to freeze Chakotay and the captain to stave off oxygen debt was a stop gag gesture at best..

"Put him over here.. " he told the young man in the enviro suit cradling the commander in his arms.. A blue field seemed to be enveloping the both of them. He held out a scanner. ::It's pure Kirilian energy.. Remarkable.. Wesley is extending his own Kirillian lifeforce field past the confines of his own body to maintain Chakotay's stasis..::

He turned to the moment at hand.. "Easy.." he told Wesley as they swung the first officer onto the biobed. "His body is frozen solid.. If you jar him.. ice crystals will tear his body's cells to the extent that I cannot repair them."

Then he noticed something strange. Even though the young man was no longer in contact with his patient, the EMH saw the St. Elmo's fire effect of Wesley's powers cushion and blanket Chakotay's form while the med team worked to warm him to the level needed to begin resusitation efforts.

The holodoc smiled.. "The O2 saturation in his tissues is still above the critical level.. He'll not have any brain damage from his misfortunate encounter with airless environment."

Soon, the commander's tissues themselves were liquidbound again and his endocrine readings began to show he was set for revival efforts.

A cervical cortical stimulator and thoracic vasoregulator stimulated the commander's brain and supported his circulatory activity until a faint heartbeat was recaptured by the medical team surrounding him.

Chakotay shortly thereafter began to breathe on his own with only slight bit of assistance from a hypo of cordrazine. Soon,  
his desperate gasps evened out into a regular, deeper pattern.

He remained unconscious in spite of the return of his vital signs.

The EMH noticed that he did not seem to have normal defensive shivering in his lower body due to the intense cold from which he was rescued.

The doctor scanned him more closely.. "Ahh, he's sustained moderate frostbite in his lower torso and both legs from contact with the metal decking nearest Seven's hull breach. He'll be fine in a few days with therapy and a little creative muscle regeneration. For now,.. he'll sleep in a heat bag until I can correct the condition."

The EMH thrust a hand into Wesley's wisping sapphire aura surrounding Chakotay.. "I'd love to study this ability in greater detail if'd you allow me.." He angled his head after one last check of his medical display.. "The commander's stabilized.. I trust you're going back for Captain Janeway....."

At that, Wesley winked out again..

He jumps back to the captain and wraps her in the strongest field he has ever tried and it feels like a small piece of him self is extended towards her Like a life line to get her out. Returning to sickbay he lies on the floor waiting till he feels that the captain is strong enough for him to release her.

"The captain's condition is different." The EMH tells his support staff as they cluster around Wesley and Janeway stretched out lengthwise on the floor. The holodoc could see the man's glowing Kirillian energy leaving his hands whereever he touched her in his cocooning embrace. He saw infrared signatures flaring on his tricorder.. "Why,.. she's not even slightly cold any more.." The doc was amazed,.."There's no sign of frostbite or cell damage from her direct exposure to open space.."

On a thought, he took a reading of Wesley..

"You, on the other hand are showing greatly reduced metabolic activity.. In a few minutes, you'll be so drained of bioenergy you may black out.. But we'll deal with that when and if the time comes.. Just keep ....doing what you're doing... It is saving the captain's life.." He said pointing to the field weaving around the captain.

Dimly, Wesley heard the strange hologram doctor address him but he dared not break his concentration on the bio-tether link. So he just pressed his lips together, nodding quickly.

He moved out of the way slightly within his tight hold of her so they could get to the captain's head and ventilate her with pure oxygen.

Unlike Commander Chakotay, she had never lost a pulse. ::Maybe my new little trick had something to do with that..:: Wesley wondered,. ::I did want very much for her to survive her ordeal..::

In just under a minute.. Captain Janeway jolted half awake from the flowing oxygen mask, choking weakly, in an attempt to inhale. Her head was supported to aid her efforts and a hypo strengthened her effectiveness as she began to breathe normally again.

Slowly Wesley uncoiled from around her, carefully leaving a hand on one of her shoulders that still glowed with power. ::I did it.:: he marveled. ::I softened the awful burden of thawing out a living person..::

A few minutes later and he ended his field's ties to the two Voyager crew officers. He sagged against a console and watched as Janeway was supported to first sit up and then eventually helped to move under her own power to a nearby bed..

Soon, the EMH was convinced of her apparently normal recovery and lifesigns., "Well well well, fastest turnaround in the history of modern medicine... I should write for the next public forum.. No doubt I'd win a Nobel prize." He indicated to the captain her mysterious benefactor.."Wish I could take all the credit but this young man made all the difference in the world.." he said, smiling.

He relaxed his vigil over Janeway to return to the prone commander's side across the room.

Janeway took a sip of hot liquid presented to her from one of the nurses and regarded Wesley with mild curiosity and bland professionalism.. "Life force projection?" she asked, clearing her throat to end her voice's raspiness.

He nodded, not knowing for sure what the trick really was.. He guessed that her term was as good as any. He, too, accepted the hot restorative drink handed him by a med tech.

"I felt you weakening as I moved closer to consciousness. It was ......frightening to feel you go like that.. Are you all right?"

Wesley just shrugged, blinked, and raised his cup in a jovial toast of celebration in a supreme effort to show her his continued fitness of health.

Janeway grinned in a small way at the sight and patiently waited for the techs to finish her post crisis exam.

She noticed the lack of medical staff attending her rescuer. "Seems they agree with you on your own health accessment."

Then she noticed Chakotay, still under the doctor's care.. "Excuse me,.." she said.. setting a hand on Wesley's arm, "But I have to see my companion. Thank you.. for saving my first officer and I. We won't be forgetting it. Let me know if you need anything.."

Janeway clasped his hand briefly in gratitude and found that the strange energy force which sustained her from it was now gone.. She nodded in acceptance of that observation and left Wesley's side.

Captain Janeway smiled down on Chakotay and placed a hand on his chest as she saw him stir at the sound of her approach. "Welcome back, Commander.." His eyes met hers in groggy recognition. "All's well that end's well. I'm fine, and so are you.. Our new arrival, Wesley was instrumental in pulling us out at the last second. I'm glad. I think we've paid our dues for the week."

He grumbled in amusement that sounded more like a groan.

She slipped a finger under his palm in a slight gesture of affection. "Let's hope it'll be a long time coming before we ever see that lonely beach of yours again."

She moved away from him, winking in relief at his progress. "I'll be on the bridge.. playing a little chess with our Queen Borg. I'll turn our little situation into a checkmate scenario before you can count to ten."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

(attachments) Image : J smiling down on bedridden Chakotay in sickbay.

Audio : J- We're going to make this work, commander.

Banner gif : Blue combadge bar

****************************************************************

END WEEK FORTY RECAP 10-03-2K

WEEK FORTY ONE RECAP 10-03-2K {}

************************************************

From: "patti keiper" Subject: [voyagerliveaction] All good things..... Date: Tue, 03 Oct 2000 19:03:28 GMT

TANDEM post between 'patti keiper' patti  
and 'cassidy meyers' via MSN Hotmail messenger

Main characters involved : Janeway, Guinan, Spot.

Free use characters involved : Ship's computer, Harry Kim, Boothby computer program, Molly- holodog program.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The hostess was on the bridge waiting for the 8472 to emerge from the ready room. She did not know how she was going to react when the Speaker finally did.

Guinan felt remorse that she had severed their teacher/student bond of affliation. That founding link could only be established by an adult elder of the 8472 species.

::Out here, we are fresh out of any more species 8472.:: she thought darkly, ::At least, the Speaker has Mindspeak with the others so it'll still have contact with people and be able to communicate freely with the crew on board ship.::

She had severed her tie to more effectively hunt the Borg Queen using her gut instinct. But now, even that tenuous awareness of the rogue Borg had fled.

::I wonder if Janeway has noticed her absence, too?::

The hostess felt her copious pockets and the components she had looted from her Borg victims. Thirteen shield modulators were quite a haul. They'd have no further problems beaming through the borg shields any more. She kicked around the idea of sharing her useful finds with the good captain. But she decided to wait.

::She looks like she's got her hands full at the moment. Thank god I gave a couple of these to Seven for future study. It's only a matter of time before we have to go back to the Cube for its slipstream drive..::

Guinan's train of thoughts cut off at a movement in front of her.

Janeway had looked up from her side arm tactical display and had shifted in her seat.. "Harry, I'd like a rundown on ship's personnel just to rule out any potential casualties we might've suffered from the Borg's attack. That includes any scans of remaining Borg lifesigns on board. Also, a complete ship's status report."

Harry nodded from his ops station, gathering data. "Captain. Two people are still unaccounted for,.. Commander Worf and ....Seven of Nine.."

"What?" Janeway gasped in surprise.. "I thought she might've been coordinating repair efforts on Deck Eleven."

Kim shook his head, checking for any new signal again, "I'm also showing an automated record from the flight deck of an unauthorized shuttle launch a little while ago."

Janeway hit her combadge, =^=Computer, who authorized the last shuttle launch?=^= she asked aloud.

#Identity of pilot is Commander Worf at 0740.#

"Could she have gone with him?" Kim proposed.

"Hard to say.." Janeway mused, "It's not the first time Seven went off and did something on her own. Keep looking for her. What else?"

Harry ran over his panel, calling up the next set of data. "A private seal has been broken on Deck 4, crew quarters.."

"Oh? Who's?" the captain wondered.

Harry's blinked,.. "17 Alpha."

::My quarters?:: "Now that's d*mned peculiar. Route a security team down there. I'll be joining them. You have the bridge, ensign. Keep me informed of any more unusual findings, all right? Lord knows we've had a virtual flood of them lately...." She got up from her center seat, making tracks for the turbolift.

"Yes, maam" came his crisp reply.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Janeway stood, waiting outside for word from the two guards who preceeded her inside the cabin's dark interior.

A lieutenant peeked back out again, "Captain? It's all clear,  
but, ah, watch yourself. There's a lot of glass on the floor in there.."

Janeway gave him a short nod, squeezing past the twisted bulkhead door. ::Looks like someone with tremendous strength forced those open..:: she thought in the back of her mind.

She entered, stiffly surveying the tea stains on the wall and the shards of her shattered tea service on the table; the disarranged couch pillows and the peach night gown lying shredded on the floor near the bed.

The guards looked uncomfortable, feeling her anger growing, "Shall we send for someone from Environmental to take care of this...?" one of them said quietly..

Janeway frowned without moving, angling her head to study the debris thoughtfully, "No, thank you, lieutenant. I'll manage it from here. You're dismissed..."

"Aye, captain." They said nodding, and turned on their heels,  
leaving her alone.

Janeway blinked again. She was still seeing something odd. Green flickerings, from the pillow by her feet. Her Borg eye was reacting to something there. She felt its verdant beam sweep over the area and the strange flickerings reacted by glinting back... ::What are those?::

Kneeling, she stretched out a hand to the cushion to touch it and felt a curious itching.. Janeway saw the illuminated flecks leap from the pillow to her arm and they began to sink into her flesh slowly.

"Ah!" she exclaimed, swiping at them. But then she stopped panicking. She didn't feel anything else unusual happen. The itching ceased and they all had disappeared.

::These must be Borg nanoprobes.:: she guessed correctly, ::They've merged with the nanoprobe population already in my bloodstream. Why?:: She checked the hemotological monitor still affixed to her neck.. It had not changed.. She was in no danger of another Borg link flareup at all. She mulled over the idea, ::The Queen was the one who assimilated me, so h--? Oh... like begets like here. These stray nanoprobes here must be from her if they combined together like this with mine.."

She arose, vaguely disturbed by the finding that it was the Quassia who had gone through her personal belongings... "I don't like that idea much at all...." she breathed.

She crunched over the worst of the glass by her guest table,  
suddenly theorizing. She crouched, carefully dusting off shards from its clear surface and peered down through it. ::Seven's family data modules are gone. The Queen must've taken them.. but why would she do a thing like that? They would be irrevelant to her.:: she thought frowning.. "But they're revelant to Seven...." she exclaimed out loud not liking the conclusion forming in her mind.

=^=Deck Eleven to Captain Janeway.=^=came a hail, jarring her from her aborning fears.

She tapped in her own in reply. It was a crewman from the repair team she had sent to deal with the damage. "Go ahead."

=^=Captain? We've repaired the hull breach and have re-established full life support down here. Now we're working on deactivating the Borg trap's forcefields. But we've encountered a slight problem..=^=

"Oh?" she said.

=^=Yeah, uh, there seems to be....a... dog inside the trap. An irish setter to be exact..=^=

Janeway chuckled through the link. "If you scan her, ensign,  
you'll find she is just an independent holoprogram which i.d.'s as "Molly". Before your team tries to overload those fields with a power surge, let me come down and collect its holoemitter first."

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deck Eleven's lights were back to their original full standard illumination. ::Blissfully normal.:: Janeway sighed in satisfaction.

She addressed the ensign who comm-ed her a few minutes ago, "Is your team ready with the attempt?" she asked.

The young man nodded, "But tell me one thing, captain. If we can't get these down without a power surge, how are we going to get that dog out?"

Janeway smiled, "One moment, ensign." She palmed a wall monitor,  
reactivating Boothby..

"Good! You've finally got around to restoring my systems to this deck!" he grumbled unhappily. "About time.. I am not at peak efficiency, captain, with gaping blind spots in my sensor grid."

"Mr. Boothby... Do me a favor.." she said, "Molly's wandered into a Borg forcefield net and we have to flood it with ketoplasmic radiation to short them out. I don't want to harm her holocircuits in the process...Download her back into your primary systems until we've finished."

"Done." he said. Janeway watched Molly staticize diagonally and wink out. "But I can only hold her in my buffer for 15 seconds or she'll degrade and destabilize. Make it snappy.."

Janeway rolled her eyes and threw his image a mock salute, "Aye,  
aye, "captain.." she smirked.

The borg fields fell for good in nine of those fifteen seconds. Molly reactivated shortly there afterwards..

Janeway knelt by the dog, knowing that her emotional subroutines were going to react as any stressed dog would.

She sat next to her, throwing an arm around the trembling dog's shoulders, "You're free, Molly. Good dog! You saved that ensign,  
now didn't you?" She smooched her muzzle. Molly wasn't comforted. She began to whimper, a distressed expression plastered on her doggy face. "It's all right, girl.. Are you reacting to my new Borg parts? I'm fine.. really.. The doctor made me all better...loves. Well, almost all better.." Janeway felt the dog shiver under her touch. "What's the matter?" she said, "Are you still cold?"

Molly only began to whimper more plainatively, and she pointedly looked to a place further down the corridor in the opposite direction from where the repair crews were working and back to Janeway. She placed a paw on one of her knees.

"What is it, Molly? Show me.." the captain urged, getting to her feet.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Halfway down, nestled in a recessed closed doorway, the captain found the ice crystallized body of Data's cat, Spot.

::Oh!:: Janeway qualmed. She reached out instinctively to him but recoiled when she found he was solidly frozen to the place where he lay.

Sadly, she knew it was far, far too late to do anything to help him. There was no moisture registering in his body tissues at all on her tricorder. He had been exposed to the hull breach's open space for far too long.

Boothby's image came on over her head. "Janeway. I've just learned about this. Molly's memory matrix, apparently, knew of this animal's whereabouts on Deck Eleven the moment she entered this level. That is why she came upon you and Chakotay and the ensign in the trap with Guinan, the 8472, and Seven so quickly. She had been following Spot the whole time."

"It's ok.." Captain Janeway sighed softly, quieting Molly's vocal grief by embracing her against her shoulder, gently rocking back and forth. "I'm so sorry, Molly.. I didn't know about your friend being here." she soothed, "I'm sorry, but he's gone." Molly began licking her hand, sensing Janeway's own sadness. "I'm afraid we've lost him."

Far away, in another time and place, a red tabby cat romped playfully with a gecko and a lone wolf on a rosy beach.

----------------------------------------------------------------- (attachments) Image : A portrait of Spot's face.

Image : A bleak Janeway, seated.

Image : Molly's red doggy head.

*********************************************************

From: "Amiee Jo Fielder" Subject: [voyagerliveaction] Sugar and spice and everything nice... Date: Tue, 03 Oct 2000 18:33:13 CDT

Seven watched as her father loomed towards her. :: I must not allow myself to be reassimilated. :: she thought.

Then, it was too late. Before she knew what was really happening,  
her assimilated father had his arms wrapped around her. In reaction, she took a deep breath to shout something at Quassia,  
who stood watching.

Automatically, she returned the embrace.

An image came to her. A young blond girl was running in a brightly lit landscape. There was a sparkling sapphire ocean on one side of her, and a shimmering white sanded beach on the other. "Daddy!" the young girl shouted. Then all of the sudden the view changed and Seven was looking out through the girls eyes. "Look at all the pretty seashells I found" The man looked down at his daughter,  
the most tender expression of love and caring in his eyes. At that moment, Seven realized :: The little girl is me. :: "Those are very pretty shells you've got there princess. Are you going to bring them home with you?" He asked, smiling all the while. "Oh daddy!" the young Annika squealed "Can I?! You're the best daddy ever!" In her vision, the young girl jumped up and wrapped her little arms tightly around his neck and inhaled deeply, smelling his cologne.

As Seven slipped back into reality, she too, was breathing the scent of her father's cologne, and was repulsed to find it was coming from the assimilated drone that had been her beloved father.

She recoiled from the embrace and turned to the Queen who stood over the sight laughing. "What have you done to him?" Seven demanded. "What have you done to MY father?"

"Why, nothing that I haven't done to you and your entire family my dear." Quassia said, not allowing herself to look at Seven directly in the eye. "I know you understand."

Seven went to lunge at the Queen. Even knowing it was useless with the Queens advanced shielding. As she was inches away, and energy field flickered into life around the Queen, and Seven found herself held in place, unable to pull away. Using as much strength as she could muster, she used one arm to reach for her com- badge. :: I know I could never reach Voyager through the shielding around the cube, but I need the distraction.::

As she reached, her father came and forcibly pushed her away from the Queen. As Seven seemed to stumble to regain her balance,  
she took the borg shield modulators she had gotten from Guinan and tossed them on the stack of data cubes sitting next to the Queen's "throne" and within seconds, they were all floating safely just outside the borg ship.

"Clever girl" Quassia hissed in Seven's general direction. " No matter. It's you I wanted. Your precious Kathryn must find you invaluable."

Seven watched as Quassia grew more and more passionate. ::I must be careful.:: She thought as she played this deadly game of cat and mouse with the Queen. :: I just hope that those records are safe.::

"Seven of Nine, as I have told you. YOU are to be the next borg Queen. You are the chosen one" Quassia said as she looked to Seven for a reaction.

"Why me?" Seven asked, not really wanting to know the answer to the question.

"Because you are special. You are the only drone to ever successfully escape the collective after so many years in the link. It takes a special type to be the Queen. To be the one who is many."

" I do not choose to make that sacrifice." Seven said staring Quassia down in a direct challenge to the Queen's authority.

" One does not have a choice in such things, Seven. Once you have been chosen, there is no way to stop the process." The Queen never broke the eye contact with Seven. Wanting the full extent of control in the situation she could get. "The next step is simple my heiress, just come with me."

As Quassia led her down the metallic corridors of the borg cube. Seven grew more and more anxious. :: I hope my contact with Voyager was successful. :: She thought, abruptly, Quassia stopped directly in front of her, and motioned for her to enter the room to her right. It looked like one of Tom Paris's cinematic holomovies of an evil doctor's laboratory. :: I hope....:: she started to think...

Then Seven suddenly went unconscious.

This was the last thing she heard.. ((see sound file...))

---------------------------------------------------------------------- (attachments) Audio : Q- You are the only Borg that has ever returned to a state of individuality. We want to keep you exactly the way you are...

Image : Seven close up with loose hair.

************************************************************

From: "Myron Ojala" Subject: [voyagerliveaction] Reunions and goodbyes Date: Tue, 03 Oct 2000 23:49:54 GMT

::Wow. I never knew that relativity decreases transversely to the tangent vector of a white dwarf star's mass and velocity.. It's probably the result of its nueon induced effects in the quantum fluctuation matrices along its secondary divergent energy shell. .....Hmm::

Barclay had missed the whole ball of wax; the Borg, the trap,  
the Queen,.. (oh my) because he was on the holodeck visiting Einstein. It had been irresistable because of his own infatuation of his still augmented intelligence given to him from q's last suicide attempt. ::Like a moth to the flame.:: Reg chuckled.

But now, he wanted to know what was going.. So he spent a few minutes with a new program he found that had been installed shipwide. Something named the Boothby consult program..

In no time at all he was with the current news.

He also learned that the captain and first officer had been severely injured due to a Borg Queen booby trap and of their subsequent recovery due to the assistance from a one Wesley Cr-- ::Wesley's here? This I've got to see.:: =^=Computer, end E=MC2'd program Barclay One.=^=

#Acknowledged#

=^=Locate Wesley Crusher.=^=

#Wesley Crusher is in sickbay..#

::Fine. I guess I'll join him.:: he enthusiastically thought.

----------------------------------------------------------

Barclay entered sickbay and immediately saw Wesley lingering by the EMH's office, bored out of his mind. "Care for a cup of raktajeno, Mr. Crusher?" he shouted as a greeting.

Reg saw Wesley look up at him in shocked surprise. And a huge grin appeared on the young man's face.. He nodded, yes.

"I guess we're both a long way from home, " Barclay said, as he affectionately punched Wes in the arm. "I heard from Starfleet that you were AWOL, with the Traveler of all beings."

Wes looked down embarrassed and he nodded again, taking Reg's offered drink in hand.

Reg said, "I had a bit of a run in with your mother on Voyager. But she's disappeared now.. No one has seen her for a couple of weeks now." ::I hope that she's back where she belongs.:: Reg thought.

Wes just shrugged. How he felt about this bit of news wasn't clear.

In the patient ward, Bashir lowered the lights over Chakotay's biobed while he slept. The readings were showing that he was improving.. ::Not much I can do now.. except wait..::

Bashir thought to himself as he watched Reg and Wes talk ::I wonder if anyone on this ship can play a decent game of chess..

Then, he cornered Mr. Barclay.. ::hmm, He might do.::

A half a minute later and Wes just watched,.. thoroughly amused as these two superbrains battled it out over a 3-D playing field.

----------------------------------------

It was still the first game..

"Medical Log , Stardate : Ship's time .. Pretty d*mn late. And I thought it was hectic on DS9.. Invaded by Borg,.. Repulsed same,... saved the captain, saved the first officer.. several times... I'd say a pretty run of the mill week so far..." Bashir said cracking his knuckles.

Barclay smiled shyly. "Is this how you record all of your personal logs, doctor?" as he tried to not let the doctor's log taking break his concentration.

Bashir didn't look up from the chess board as he replied. "Yeah,  
why?"

Barclay sighed.." Oh, nothing really. I would have thought that having a genetically altered intelligence, that your logs would be more...... professional..."

Bashir slammed down his rook, "Check.." he said sharply.

Barclay flinched, "Testy aren't we? I thought you'd be happy. The commander over there looks like he's healing nicely."

Bashir scoffed, "I really had little to do with Chakotay's case. The EMH was more familiar with his patient history. So I deferred to his better experience.."

Barclay, "Oh.." He unchecked his king. He stood up, yawning,  
,, "Mate in five."

"Where?" Julian asked. He looked at the board in deep scrutiny. "Oh... How could I have missed that? Obviously, I need to brush up on my secondary castling moves.. Again? We could play for who gets to go to the bridge to see what's up?"

Barclay smiled holding his tongue on a tooth. "I'd love another game.. And that prize is worth a go.."

He sat back down straddling his chair backwards. "Your move,  
doctor.."

A snore peeled from Wesley from the third chair.

------------------------------------------------

Then the computer came online,

It was Harry Kim, =^=Captain to the bridge. We've just locked onto some unusual debris that just appeared in front of our sensors..=^=

Barclay heard her answer, "On my way."

Then a med tech came in with a small form covered in a sheet into the ward.

Julian rose from his place. "I'll get a cubicle opened in the morgue..."

Barclay, "What happened, who's that?"

Dr. Bashir answered as he swung open the hatch for the med tech. He stepped back letting the man set the bundle inside. "That was our small feline friend. You might remember him.. It's Spot. Data's cat. Turns out he was on Deck Eleven when the atmosphere was lost there. No one knew about him being there except for Molly and she was prevented from showing anyone by a forcefield."

Reg was silent for several moments. "Can you do anything for him, doctor..?"

"No. There was too much cellular damage. The captain checked him for that." He sighed, "I haven't informed Mr. Data yet of the news.."

Reg straightened his tunic, "I'd appreciate it if you'd let me do that. Mr. Data is an old shipmate of mine.."

Julian nodded, and shut the door of the stasis chamber. And turned back to his living patient.

He didn't hear Reg leave the ward.

------------------------------------------------------------ (attachments )

Audio : Jovial music and cartoony voice singing. (from the Hamsterdance)

Image : Barclay holding Spot nose to nose with himself.

**********************************************************

From: "Harold" Subject: [voyagerliveaction] Wesley needs a rest Date: Tue, 3 Oct 2000 23:24:49 EDT

Wesley stands in sickbay half awake after his rescue mission. He never thought it would take so much out of him to do that. As he stands there in sickbay an old friend appears. Mr. Barcey. Lessening to him ramble on about this and that he gets very sleepy until he says his mother is or was aboard.

~ Great all I need is this man to bore him to death with more of his intelligence AND have to face my mother too. So he is smart just as smart if not more so. Please let him and I not pass each other too much here. And please let my mother be understanding of what has happened and why I left. ~

The next thing he sees is about half an hour later is the frozen body of Spot, Data's cat. His heart sinks even more.

~ I could have saved him too. ~

Watching as Barcley leave to find and tell Data, Wesley approaches the EMH to have a small talk with him. " Excuse me Doctor….. I am sorry I seem to have forgotten your name."

" You did not forget it Ensign Crusher I never gave it for I do have one. You see…."

" Please do not call my that."

"Call you what Ensign?"

"That right there. Do not call me Ensign I am no longer a member of Star Fleet to be with the Traveler and have no right to be call by that title."

" I see. So what should I call you Mr. Crusher?"

" Wesley or Wes will do fine Doctor."

"As you wish Wesley. As I was saying I do not have a name you see for I am an EMH. An Emergency Medical Hologram I am not a person at all but a program."

"You're an EMH? I thought you were designed for short term use only."

"Well yes that was true but curcumstances have forced me to be used for a long term. Now what was it you want to say to me Wesley?"

"Well first I was wondering how the commander is doing?"

"I believe he will have a full recovery in very small amount of time thanks to your efforts in saving him. By the way If possible I was wondering if you could tell me exactly what it was you did to get them out of there."

"I shall at some other time Doctor but not right now and that leads me to my next question. Could I use you office to rest for a little while I am kind of tired."

" I do not see why not go ahead."

" Thank you." With that he moves to the office and sits in the chair and enters a medattional state. After a few minutes his body fades in and out of view as if parts of him were leaving this time or realm of space and return in but seconds.

After a half hour of this he stands up looking like he just woke up for a deep sleep and moves to the doctors side. " Thank you for the rest I needed that now if you'll excuse me I have some work to do.

Before anyone response he Jumps from sickbay to the bridge. " Excuse me Harry, Could you tell me were I could find your Chief engineer? I have some ideas on how t get us out of here but am not to familiar with this ship yet."

*************************************************************************

From: Subject: [voyagerliveaction] Confrontations Date: Thu, 5 Oct 2000 06:44:20 EDT

TANDEM post between Amelia and Fran  
via ye ole fashioned EMAIL

MAIN characters involved: B'Elanna, Damar. Others: EMH

In her haste to get to the Bridge, she nearly ran into the Cardassian,  
Damar, heading to sickbay from the same direction as the Bridge. She stopped short and quickly drew her phaser. "What are you doing here, Cardassian?" she demanded.

Damar raised an eyeridge and smirked. This Klingon face seemed familiar, and he paused before answering her to remember where... Oh yes, that was it. In the sickbay when he was looking through the records on the Maquis when the doctor was pacing a hole in the carpet because of that stupid stolen holo thingy.

He grimaced slightly to himself, partly because he was looking battered and bruised but mostly partly because he wasn't armed at all. Damar glanced at the Klingon female. "You tell me." he stated flatly, keeping a weary eye on the phaser she was pointing in his direction. "I'm not in the mood to play games with you, Cardassian. I don't know HOW you got here, or WHY you are here, but just mind your own business." B'Elanna coldly stated.

She kept the phaser levelled on him. It was bad enough that Seska was here, now there was another Cardassian she had to look at. It made her uncomfortable and distracted. She didn't need distractions right now. Sighing, she knew she needed to be careful. She would be feeling the effects of the borg nanoprobes and the resulting surgery until at least their current situation was resolved.

She decided this was yet another confrontation to be dealt with later. She really couldn't handle all of these mind games right now. ::I really need to ask Tom to go on our holodeck ski adventure when we get the opportunity.:: she thought.

"Well, as much as I would like to continue this pleasant conversation,  
I have work to do." she told him. "And, it looks to me like you really need some medical attention yourself. I wouldn't waste any more time if I were you. That looks like it could be serious." she stated, an air of false concern in her voice.

Damar grimaced again, and B'Elanna continued. "And Cardassian? Take care of yourself." Levelling a cold stare at him, B'Elanna lowered her phaser and sprinted off in the direction of the bridge.

::Ugh. I don't need advice from people like you!:: he thought with a snarl, watching the empty corridor before entering sickbay. Sickbay was quiet and far too cold for Damar's liking. He looked around and the holographic doctor walked into sickbay from his office frowning.

"I wondered how long it would take." he stated, grabbing the Cardassians chin and examining the bruises.

Damar ignored the doctors quip, and resisted the urge to try and slowly strangle the hologram, knowing the attempt would be useless. For a hologram his hands were suprisingly cold.

The doctor let go of his face and walked over to a medical unit which housed a few odd looking instruments, picked one up and proceeded to scan it over Damar's face and neck, much to his dislike.

"So." the doctor said, attempting to make conversation. "Who did you upset? I hope it wasn't Mr. Neelix." he stated with a smile, "He thinks his Leola stew is quite tas-"

"I don't know who is was;" ::but I'm going to find out:: "and I don't intend on discussing it with a hologram." Damar spat,  
and the doctor looked slightly upset, and continued the treatment without another word. "You may go now Mr. Damar." he said and ignored the frown Damar gave him because of the incorrect title. The Cardassian moved his jaw and nodded his thanks, moving out of sickbay before turning to look at the hologram. "Got your emitter yet?"

The Doctor blinked. "I don't intend on discussing THAT with a Cardassian such as yourself."

Damar smirked with surprise. Maybe the Federation knew how to program holograms correctly after all. He nodded, with a bit more respect for the EMH and the doors slid shut behind him as he walked along the empty corridor.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

END WEEK FORTY ONE RECAP 10-07-2K

WEEK FORTY TWO RECAP 10-07-2K {}

******************************************************

From: "The Slover Family" .com Subject: [voyagerliveaction] Falling In Date: Thu, 5 Oct 2000 08:44:01 -0500

Characters Introduced: Cnl. Kira Nerys Characters Involved: Kira, Torres, Damar (slightly) Characters Referenced: Kira, Torres, Damar, Chakotay, Janeway, Kim

Kira Nerys was wandering the Promenade after watching the Roosevelt leave its docking port and head through the wormhole to the Tonpae Four Colony. The Colonel was particularly bored with her situation: Ever since the end of the Dominion war, a lot of attention had shifted away from DS9, to be aimed back at Starfleet Command and Earth, to rebuild the countless ships that they had lost. The political situation on Bajor was now quiet for the first time in almost a decade, and the rebuilding of Cardassia had left the station in a bit of a shuffle as repair ships came and left.

Odo was on her mind. A lot. She still remembered seeing him go back into the Great Linkand had not heard from him since. He's got a lot to teach everyone else. He has to guarantee them that the Solids have never meant to be their enemies: we've just been misunderstood. I may never hear from him againor I could hear from him any day. I miss him. Somehow, Kira found herself in front of Quark's.

Feeling that she had little better to do, she walked into the establishment. It was quiet, like the rest of the station would be seeing as that it was 0340 hours. Morn had gone home for the evening, and the Dabo girls were doing some minor bussing and chatting. Quark was still working the bar, his brain a far deal away from his task.

"Quark?"

Startled, he re-awoke to reality, with Kira looking him in the eyes.

"You okay?"

"Sorry, Colonelit's been another one of those long days. At least I had some business from the Roosevelt crew before they left. Must have scraped in a good deal of latinum. Probably will offset my losses, maybe have a little bit of profit left in it."

"I understand what you mean. We've been in a rut ever since the end of the war. All this rebuilding at Cardassiaand the rebuilding of the Federation fleetfrankly, we've had a lot more time to deal with things that need to be done around the station. It seems like we've run out of things to do." Quark sighed, knowing what she was going through. "Wellas long as you're here,  
what can I get for you?"

"Some Bajoran spring wine. And it had better not be replicated,  
I want the genuine article."

Smiling, he leaned over the bar and said "Lucky for you I keep an extra stash in the backroom. I'll be just a minute."

Kira smiled as Quark walked toward the backroom to go get the bottle of wine. After he had turned the corner, Kira heard a whining sound from the lighted window at the back of the bar. Curious about what the cause was, she turned and headed toward the fixture to take a closer look. She took out a tricorder she had handy and scanned the window from a distance, not noticing anything wrong with it. What's going on then?

"Quark, why is this window whining?"

There wasn't a reply, as Quark was still shuffling about, trying to find the bottle of spring wine that he knew he had back there.

As Kira got closer, the whining noise changed pitch slightly,  
angling downward. "What is going on..?" she managed to say before the glass went dark and a whirl of white shifted her out of the bar.

Quark emerged a second later, with a bottle of spring wine in his hand. His bar was empty, and the lighted window flickered back on.

"Colonel?"

The whirring of a tricorder was all that was his reply. "Bajorans. I can't figure them out." Half a galaxy away, Kira Nerys' backside met firmly with the deck plating on Deck 1 of Voyager. Her standard ouch was the first thing she said as the attention of the Bridge crew barely even wavered. The first person to notice her was the occupants of the turbolift, who stepped out and nearly ended up kicking Kira into the navigation console due to her irritation with the appearance of Legate Damar.

"Oh! I'm sorryby the way, who are you?"

"Colonel Kira Nerys, Bajoran Militia. Where am I?"

Torres, obviously noticing that Voyager had collected yet another officer from another point in the galaxy sighed and said, "Welcome aboard Voyager. I'll have the Captain fully brief you about what's going on in just a minute. By the way, if you see Damar,  
" B'Elanna struggled to say, "please hit him firmly in the nose for me."

"Trust me, LieutenantDamar will be at the receiving end of quite a bit of punishment on my behalf. Anything that I can do to help you out here?" "No, but if you want to go find Ensign Kim,  
I'm sure he'll be able to help you find Chakotay and the Captainand they can get you started on stuff. Okay?"

"Sounds good to me." Kira paused and looked at Torres one more time. "You weren't actually going to kick me, were you?"

"Had I not noticed you, sirI strongly believe my foot would have done the intended action any my mouth and eyes would have been screaming at the rest of my body."

Kira grimaced for a second, and then came to a point of understanding. "Okay. Where is Ensign Kim?"

"I think he went down to Deck 11 to check on the state of that hull breechhopefully fix it. God, I hate exterior work."

"It's gotta be done, though. Thank you, Lieutenant."

"Colonel."

*******************************************************************************

From: "Tyler Sherkin" t_ Subject: [voyagerliveaction] How Things Change... Date: Fri, 06 Oct 2000 22:19:21 GMT

Will looked at Thomas, a smug smile playing across his features. The other had obviously been passing himself off as Will Riker.

"So, Thomas. How DID you escape that Cardassian penal colony? I'm dying to know."

Geordi chuckled slightly, standing beside Will. He looked around the room, observing the responses of the others.

******************************************************************

From: "Cory Anda" Subject: [voyagerliveaction] The Trump Card.... Date: Sat, 07 Oct 2000 19:06:05 GMT

::Just wait until I get my hands on Jean Luc.. Of all the nerve.:: The robust Betazed grumbled.::Setting the holodeck parameters to use volcanic pumice instead of enriching clay mud.. Why, why why...- I'll break out in hives for days...:: she whimpered climbing out of the soaking tub on "Risa." She popped the Minister of Glee angrily as she checked her pile of rich, black bejeweled hair for signs of the offending substance.::That's it. I am going to have a long talk with him..::

There had been a flash of light while she was programming for the final settings for Alexander's day care mudpool. It had all but blinded his "baby"sitter. He now sat in the pool, unaware that his tough Klingon skin wouldn't shrivel up like a prune's due to the mix up, just as happy with the volcano slurry as he would've no doubt been for the organic ooze. The arch only reluctantly responded after many repeated commands. "Just wait here young man.. I'll get right to the bottom of this and then we can have our philosophy lesson, O.k.?"

She watched the little boy nod and she got squirted in the shoulder with one of his mud pistols. He laughed and she laughed with him hugely.. "Hold that thought you little darling.." and she turned to leave.

The main doors of the holodeck parted and the only covering that went with the woman was the warm wet coat of mud that caked her angry outline.

She was blind to reason, and had one purpose. The hallways were oddly lit.::But then again they always are this time of night.:: Few other details captured her attention as blinders snapped down over her reasoning.::Get to the bridge. OOo!!::

Her slicked up appearance rattled the crew greatly. ::Unenlightened. The lot of them. There is absolutely nothing wrong with the humanoid could learn a lot from my world by studying our beliefs.:: then she reconsidered,::Maybe Earthers aren't so bad.::She waved cheerily to their awkwardly based reactions as she hurried along.:: They don't seem to mind Betazed weddings..:: She dismissed that thought as she neared the turbolift.

She reached mentally, #Little One. I know you're here. I can feel you even now. Why don't you come out of your cabin and join me.. I've business to discuss with the captain..#

The woman felt her daughter react oddly and then the connection shut out as Deanna Troi's shock made her concentration slip,  
severing the family frequency. #!!!!!# she felt from the counselor in one brief spark. ::Hm.:: she thought. "I wonder what I interrupted? Oh, well." she said, "At least, she knows I'm around.."

Startled gasps from the regular crew punctuated her progress along the route. Until the end of the passageway where the turbolift was. She went inside and addressed the computer to take her where she wanted to go. " 'Anything of mine is at your disposal,  
Mrs. Troi.' " she mimicked in a parrot of Jean Luc." 'All you have to do is ask, Mrs. Troi, but please stay off the bridge. My officers and I are trying to work..' he says. Oooo doesn't that just take the cake. Me, ..Mother of the Fifth House, Holder of the Sacred Chalice and Keeper of the Holy Rings of Betazed.. Denied bridge access. OOoo."

Then the turbolift opened and she was there. "Captain Picard. I have a few things to discuss with you and your engineer.. Those holodeck circuits need an overhaul.. Why Alexander and I were just enjoying a m--" she broke off.

Geordi was there. And Data, and Wesley. So was Commander Riker.. but there seemed to be two of him. And several others the Betazed did not know.. A feminine figure got up from the command seat and turned to face her.

Her mouth dropped open in surprise.::A woman in captain's clothes.?!:: Lwaxana Troi put her hands on her hips, "Ah,.. this is one of Picard's little avoidance ploys now isn't it.. Putting you in his place while he hides. Very clever. And I still can't feel him at all. No doubt one of Dr. Crusher's neural suppressant concoctions at matter. You can't hide him from me forever...Jean Luc... Jean LUC.." she sang in musical babytalk, "I know you're around here somewhere..." she giggled. She was unmindful of the slimy footprints she was leaving all over the rug.

The female earther captain matched Lwaxana's hands on hips gesture and was about to speak when there was a flash and Q appeared in the guise of a Wizard of Oz witch.. "Ah,.. You've arrived. And your little boy Alexander, too.." then he metamorphosed back into his usual faux pax red parody of the Voyager uniform. "Now we can get started.. getting out of this pallid little trap of q's. "

He proceeded to lecture everyone on the bridge not gaping at Mrs. Troi's nature themed buff as to how and where they could get the slip stream drive they needed. But it involved a supreme sacrifice on the part of the 8472 to accomplish it.

"Yes," Q sighed. "Now we have to merge the Queen Cube and HOME together as one assimilated Borg lifeform amalgamate to escape even if we HAD a slip stream drive.. My counterpart is just that much more cranky and has strengthed the barriers of the Coordinate just to spite me.. Saying I was cheating...by bringing a mind reading dignitary aboard." He said pointing at Lwaxana. "I'll go have a talk with Queenie and the Speaker to get them to agree to a truce and allow this little takeover and you all work on getting a slip stream drive fashioned out of Borg parts I'll obtain, O.k.? And don't worry. I'll keep all things solidly in fair play. No one will prevail over anyone else.. is that clear?"

On the entire bridge, no one moved. Q brought his hands together in a handclap that snapped everyone out of their stunned poses.

"Good! So,.. let's get cracking shall we..?" Q crackled his virtual knuckles liquidly, amplifying the sound "Q"-ly.

All the people within earshot cringed..

----------------------------------------------------

(attachment) Image : Lwaxana Troi snuggling up to William Riker

*********************************************************

From: "patti keiper" Subject: It came to me in a mint julip.. I swear.... Date: Sat, 07 Oct 2000 19:17:53 GMT

Doctor Leonard "Bones" McCoy shot bolt upright in his bed. ::Lordy in a hand basket!:: he thought.::What a dream! Having your molecules scattered all over creation by the hands of a being called by a single letter.. H? C? O?..:: he couldn't recall. The Squire-like being had been frightening to say the least.

McCoy sat up, dangling legs over the edge of the mattress and numbly tasted the sour morning breath in his mouth.::Ah, too many mint julips. Curse you, Jim!:: the royally hung over man grimaced. But then the classic Enterprise doctor chuckled.. "Ah, but David sure looked proud in his graduation finery.. Nice ceremony, too. Carol was still as beautiful as ever.." he said to himself.. "And I actually got to see my Joanna after all this time." He grinned again, thinking of how grown up his daughter had seemed. "She's a chip off the old block."

In the pitch black, McCoy saundered over to the left, reaching for the basin of sink that was always there to wash and promptly stubbed his toe on the leg of an obstructing couch!

"Ooww!! Dang blasted! Now, I've probably broken something." He sank down in agony gripping its austere upholstery. Then he noticed its alien Vulcan nature and incensed smell. "Agh..Spock,  
, is this your idea of a Vulcan joke?! Beaming me to your quarters while I was passed out sleeping.. Didn't know you had it in you... Lights!" He chuckled again.

McCoy stopped gripping his broken toe. He was in pristinely Vulcan quarters all right. A kaltoh board on one table, a meditation candle in the window port. ::Well, I'll be.. I didn't know Spock put in for VIP quarters.. I knew he was ambassador and all to Romulus but this is is is .. huge! Good for ol pointy ears... he deserves a special perk now and then.::

The portrait on the work desk was new... McCoy picked it up.

A very beautiful dark skinned Vulcan lady was there, joined by two fingers with a Vulcan man surrounded by four ramrod straight Vulcan children.. "Who is this?" the doctor said aloud.

#Family holo i.d.'s as Lt. Tuvok, wife T'Pel and four of their offspring.. Amil, St-# came an electronic voice from the dark.

McCoy dropped into a defensive crouch until he figured out what it was. His broken toe bit down, and he plunked immediately onto his rear to get off of it.::Ow,, god, that move was stupid.:: He studied the holo while the computer recited its answer to him, ::Hm,. must be some of his more distant relatives or something..:: "Computer, hold! Just what did Spock do to your vocal subroutines? Always monkeying around.. You'd think he was in love with you,  
dear."

#Please respecify..# it replied.

"Oh, never mind.." he grumbled, then dutifully, he peered, checking the circulation in his wounded toe to see how bad the fracture was.. His eye fell on a medkit affixed to one wall. He scrambled over to it on his hands and knees and snatched it down.. "Spock's been fiddling with the design of the medkit cases. I like it.."

He cracked open the silver box and reached inside. "What th--?" Totally foreign tricorders and hyposprays and cortical stimulation devices winked at him in the reddish overhead light.

He drew out the med tricorder and nearly dropped it when its colorful array of lights activated at the flip of its lower end.. Closer inspection revealed a bio probe scanner embedded in its head end. "Oo, Spock, I like this even better... Why didn't you share all this with me earlier..?"

He gingerly passed the probe over his wounded toe and his eyebrows went up in sheer amazement as the med tricorder automatically adjusted to an MRI to view the fractured bone as well as a readout of a baseline of patient vital signs.. "Looks like a convolted transverse break of the metatarsal joint with a bone chip medially." ::Wow.. powerful little thing.::

Doctor McCoy felt like a kid in the candy store with the modern appearing medkit... He played with all of its devices and eventually found a bone knitting protoplaser and the medication needed to induce the rapid regen under its beams.. He found no pain killer was needed at all. ::Nice..::

McCoy rose, testing his newly healed toe with his full weight. ::No residual tingling either.. Spock, you've been wasted as a bridge officer. First thing, I am going to put in for your transfer to Starfleet medical as a top equipment designer..::

Thoughtfully, he replaced all of his treatment gadgets back into their proper places in the medkit. "But I'm keeping this with me. Spock, consider it an early Birthday present." He said aloud.

McCoy sighed, brushing the wrinkles out of his med lab tunic that he had fallen asleep in. "Sonic shower can wait. I want to wave this new fangled medkit in Jim's face as evidence of Spock's undertaxed abilities." He slung the kit by its strap over his shoulder. Then he realized something.

He had no idea where the VIP quarters were located yet on this new commissioned Enterprise in relation to the bridge. "Computer.." he asked, anticipating the new feminine voice with a smile, "Just where the h*ll am I?"

#You are in Lieutenant Tuvok's quarters, Deck Four, 9 Alpha on board the USS Voyager, registry number NCC74656 in the Delta Quadrant fifty two thousand light years away from Sol Three,  
Sector 001.#

Doctor McCoy sank back on the Vulcan couch, letting that verbal bombshell get through. "I think I never should have quit drinking those mint julips of Jim's. Does excess drinking lead to bizarre hangover complications?" he stated ironically.

#Affirmative# came the terse reply from the overhead speaker.

"Oh, shut up!" Bones vindicted, throwing a pillow upwards.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

(attachment) Image : Leonard "Bones" McCoy in a rare full smile.

************************************************************

From: goldeengirl1 .uk Subject: [voyagerliveaction] Sudden Appearences... over again... sigh  
Date: Sat, 07 Oct 2000 23:27:36 +0100

Lamat'Ukan stood silently on the bridge, watching all the people around him speak in hushed voices. He had already learnt some of their names. Riker, Wesley, Thomas... and that woman who was in command was called Janeway. Another peculiar terran name. The Cardassian female had walked out of the ready room before he learned what she was referred to as; and nobody seemed to want to address her right now, as she stood at a command post. Did they really give her access to their key systems?

There also seemed to be two people who looked exactly the same,  
with a few small differences in facial grooming.

He pulled at his collar absent mindedly as he thought. ::Yes. They seem to have a dislike for one another... are they perhaps related?:: he questioned.

He again pulled at his collar uncomfortably, feeling far too warm and sweaty; not really knowing the relationships between the different people and not really caring. They were all either humans or some kind of other species that were a possible threat the the Founders, and therefore the Dominion.

Suddenly, a woman appeared on the bridge, in a flash of light,  
like a transporter beam, and Third blinked unbelievingly. She was covered in a thick brown sludge; and it left messy marks on the floor.

::Some kind of skin?:: he wondered, and suddenly realised it was not, as he looked at her face.

She looked around and spoke loudly; "Ah,.. this is one of Picard's little avoidance ploys now isn't it.. Putting you in his place while he hides. Very clever. And I still can't feel him at all. No doubt one of Dr. Crusher's neural suppressant concoctions at work. No matter. You can't hide him from me forever... Jean Luc... Jean LUC.." she sang in musical babytalk, "I know you're around here somewhere..." she giggled. Yet another flash of light and yet another person appeared on the federation ship. The solder frowned. ::Is this natural for a ship in this part of space, to keep receiving visitors?:: he wondered confused,  
before anyone could say anything.

This one spoke out loud too, and Lamat noticed that the humans seemed unfazed by all of these sudden appearances.

"Ah,.. You've arrived. And your little boy Alexander, too..." then he metamorphosed back into his usual faux pax red parody of the Voyager uniform. "Now we can get started... getting out of this pallid little trap of q's. "

Lamat shut his mouth as he realised it was hanging open in disbelief. Was this person a Founder? He had never seen one before, but heard that they could change appearances. The person began to talk, and he tried to listen to the words, but to him they seemed to merge into one sound suddenly. A hand placed itself on Lamat's shoulder lightly, and he turned his head to see...

"Nice to see you too. Again!" the person said, walking around Third, looking at the bridge crew as if they were specimens in a laboratory. He sighed. "We have a lot to discuss - but I do not believe this is the time. You already seem to be preoccupied."

"I am." the Jem'Hadar grunted inaudibly, but the person seemed to catch every syllable and he smiled smugly.

"Very well. I will keep you company for a while... you don't mind do you?" he asked, with a dangerous lilt to his voice. This was not a person to be trifled with, but Third already knew that.

Lamat was distracted by a sudden clap from the God-like person and focused his attention on him.

"Good! So,.. let's get cracking shall we...?" he shouted, and Third wondered what had just been agreed on to take place - whatever it was, he hoped he wasn't placed to 'work' with the Cardassian. Either of them. They weren't to be trusted, and he hoped the Captain woman realised that. Lamat again glanced at his new visitor, who went unnoticed by the other people on the bridge, and was staring intently at him with those superficial eyes.

He recoiled, and answered his unanswered question. "Of course not."

****************************************************************************

From: "patti keiper" Subject: Against all conventional wisdom... Date: Sun, 08 Oct 2000 04:34:15 GMT

On Deck Eleven, Janeway did her best to not show that Spot's death effected her to the crew. She just called for medical to come take him away then turned to supervise the work at hand down the corridor. She sent Molly to check the ship for more hidden casualties.

Then the computer came online,

It was Harry Kim, =^=Captain to the bridge. We've just locked onto some unusual debris that just appeared in front of our sensors..=^=

Barclay heard her answer, "On my way."

Janeway told the repair teams to keep her posted on their progress . She congratulated them on their fast results with a nod or warm grasp on a shoulder. She was deeply pleased with their efforts under such bizarre circumstances within the Carousel Coordinate.

Their smiles helped her regain her emotional balance and she turned to head to the bridge and the new development there.

Harry signed a report from his aide and looked up in time to see Wesley Crusher appear in front of him in a flash.

" Excuse me Harry, Could you tell me were I could find your Chief engineer? I have some ideas on how to get us out of here but am not too familiar with this ship yet."

Harry pointed to Torres by the bridge engineering station with his stylus.. Then he nodded at the Klingon's request that he go to reaffirm the data the engineer asked him to gather and check on Deck Eleven.. She took over the conn for him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

B'Elanna was still on the bridge and Harry was five minutes gone when Janeway arrived. Torres was occupying the command chair but that didn't surprise the captain at all. ::No doubt,  
Torres needed Harry to check something out on Deck Eleven..::

A jilted look on the Klingon woman's face showed that even more things had occurred than just the sudden debris beamed right in front of Voyager's sensors. "Don't tell me, another temporal visitor.." as they traded places. B'Elanna grinned sliding over into the first officer's chair.

Her short nod told Janeway that her guess was true and she backed it up with a datapadd showing the most recent bridge logs of the event.

Janeway took the padd and found that B'Elanna had spoken with a one Colonel Kira Nerys and had tried routing the woman to her via Harry. But they had missed. Janeway had left that Deck before the two of them could rendevous.

::Hmm. Bajoran..:: the captain read in the biofacts section taken from the bridge sensors of this new arrival. ::I wonder if she knows any of these other DS9 people here, Worf,...Damar,  
Dax.. I'll find out once she gets back up here.:: Captain Janeway was convinced that this colonel was a safe individual since no weapons had appeared with her sudden materialization on the bridge..

Janeway told the ops officer to scan the debris Harry had found interesting enough to summon her. She and Torres swept through a sensor sweep of it in greater detail. "I know these.." Kathryn said suddenly. "They're Seven's family records. The Queen stole them from my quarters.. But how in blazes did they get into outer space..?" she sat a moment rubbing her chin.

"Beam them into a cargo bay container. Store them safely.." she ordered.. She toggled a few switches.."The transport energy signature used to beam those modules outside is reading as wholly Borg. But I am reading Seven's, the Queen's and.. Guinan's DNA on them.. Curious.."

The captain called aloud. "Guinan? You know something I don't? Something of yours was in with the modules we just beamed aboard.. Do you know where Seven might be?"

Then the turbo doors opened again. Janeway sqeaked like a mouse when she saw the sight to behold there. An older woman in nothing but a coat of earthen slime was sauntering onto her bridge.

Her (Lwaxana's) mouth dropped open in surprise.::A woman in captain's clothes.?!:: Lwaxana Troi put her hands on her hips,  
"Ah,.. this is one of Picard's little avoidance ploys now isn't it.. Putting you in his place while he hides. Very clever. And I still can't feel him at all. No doubt one of Dr. Crusher's neural suppressant concoctions at matter. You can't hide him from me forever...Jean Luc... Jean LUC.." she sang in musical babytalk, "I know you're around here somewhere..." she giggled.

The female earther captain matched Lwaxana's hands on hips gesture and was about to speak when there was a flash and Q appeared in the guise of a Wizard of Oz witch.. "Ah,.. You've arrived. And your little boy Alexander, too.." then he metamorphosed back into his usual faux pax red parody of the Voyager uniform.

"Don't tell me." the captain frowned at the woman." You were wisked away from home with your son from your own Betazed wedding featuring a novel swamp theme..." Janeway quipped suffering a sense of the ridiculous; indicating Lwaxana's state of undress. "And YOU." she whirled a finger at Q. "Brought her here."

Q launched into his bizarre how-to-escape-now tirade and cut off the older woman's answer.

Janeway groaned and let him finish, only blinking a few times as the information was laid out. She saw Guinan's jaw tense at the mention of HOME's role in the fiasco.

Then Q was finished, "So you see? It will be very very easy to do. Just infect the living ship with your assimilation tubes,  
ladies." he gestured at Torres and Janeway. They didn't visibly react at all. "Oh, come on.. Where's your sense of enterprise? It's a piece of cake. So, how about it ?" he waved into the air.

Janeway was in rare form. "I'll let YOU break this novel idea of yours to the 8472, ok.? YOU can't be clawed to death. And YOU also get to infect HOME. Seeing that I can't stop you from doing so. We can. But we won't. Prime Directive, you see?"

Q rolled his eyes and noticed all the Betazed uniniated were still staring at Lwaxana. He gestured. The woman's mud was replaced with an extravagant gown of purple and green sequins and silk.

"Thank you.." Janeway said automatically, watching as bridge activity around her turned back to normal. "Now, where were we? Oh, yes. HOME assimilating into the BorgCube's ship framework to create a stronger vessel to house a slip stream powerful enough to get us out of here.. Am I on the mark, Q ?"

"Quite." he said.

"Why'd you have to p*ss him off, Q?" she asked frankly, leaning forward confidentially.

"I? Upset my colleague..? All I did was unite a darling mother and daughter together, dear Kathy. A noble gesture.. Something that q wouldn't and couldn't understand. I've been noticing how lonely the counselor has been all locked up in her cabin all this time. And who better to right things than her mommykins..." he tweeked Lwaxana's cheek and got slapped for his forwardness across the face. "OH!" Q snapped. "Maybe I should take back the clothing..." He raised his arms..

"No, NO.. no no no no." Janeway begged. "Ah, Q,.. th- that's all right..Leave her be." Janeway urged. "It's ok. I like the gown."

In stereo.. Q and Lwaxana said, "Why the reluctance?" they both chimed in puzzlement.

Janeway froze with her mouth open. ::This is going to be a LLOONNNGGG night.:: she thought to herself, slumping into the command chair. ::Oh, what I wouldn't give for a cup of coffee right now..::

----------------------------------------------------------------------- (attachment) Image : Janeway smirking with a cup of coffee.

************************************************************** END WEEKFORTYTWO RECAP 10-09-2K

WEEK FORTY THREE RECAP 10-09-2K {}

******************************************************

From: "April McGowan" Subject: [voyagerliveaction] Mother and child reunion Date: Sun, 08 Oct 2000 12:38:17 PDT

Worf and K'Ehleyr watched the unconscious form of Dax, as she lay tied and bound over in the corner of the cave. They'd made every effort to insure that she would be as comfortable but in an inescapable form as possible.

"When did you first realize she wasn't..." K'Ehleyr searched for the right word, "herself?"

"I only had a feeling. She was not acting as she normally would." He shrugged, wondering what had happened to his wife to change her so.

"I understand she underwent a dramatic illness, or poisoning after she first arrived. Perhaps that did it?"

"Perhaps." He looked at her carefully. "Tell me what you know about this place." He cast his glance around the cave.

K'Ehleyr told him all she knew, which was precious little. Both she and Dax had the definite feeling that Q had not wanted them on Voyager and had devised ways to bring them down here with out much of a fight.

"He is no one to ally yourself with. He cannot be trusted."

"Oh, we didn't trust him exactly. But I think we were both a bit lulled by the fish he dangled before us."

"To continue your lives."

"You have to admit, it is tempting. Although, I am not sure I would have a place in this life anymore." She looked back at the lump that was Dax. Worf followed her glance and found himself feeling guilty.

"Alexander would happy to see you alive."

Just at that moment Q popped in and smiled victoriously at them.

"Funny you should mention you wandering little son. What a pleasant,  
and not entirely stupid young man you have produced. He must get that from his mother." His voice was slathering in sarcasm.

Worf bristled as K'Ehleyr answered him. "What have you done now?"

"I've brought your young son to visit you. Although, it would be a much easier visit if you were to return to the ship." He pointed up, and as he did caught a glimpse of Dax in her sleeping state.

"Oh, my. Found her out did we? That just won't do." He shook his head and wiggled his fingers at her, the ropes securing her immediately disappeared, and her form relaxed. "I had so hoped for some violent and jealous confrontation between you two." He said, looking at K'Ehleyr. "Ah well, another time."

"What are you doing?" Demanded Worf, standing to confront Q.

"Just this. I need her, whatever state she is in, but you are needed back on the ship." He waved his arm at them, and before they could respond were gone.

"We've got to begin." Q said aloud as he focused down at Dax,  
smiling thinly.

-----

Back on Voyager:

Worf and K'Ehleyr appeared in the middle of an bizarre scene,  
strange clown like creatures were walking about, smiling interestedly at them, welcoming them, offering balloon creatures and mime interpretations. Worf had been there before. Years before, but he recognized it immediately. The holodeck program that the annoying Mrs. Troi had concocted for he and Alexander to bond over.

They heard his call and both mechanically turned and walked thought the bushes towards the sound of his laughing voice.

"Lwaxana! Are you back? The mud is getting cold!"

K'Ehleyr felt her blood freeze and grabbed onto Worf's arm for support as they peered through the bush. Worf was equally disturbed at the sight of his YOUNG son, sitting in a pool of muck, playing with some of the holocreatures.

Alexander, sensing he was not alone, turned to see the forms of his mother, who shouldn't have been, and his father, who was much older and more pale version of himself staring at him with overly shocked expressions.

"Mama?" He asked quietly, his voice cracking with emotion as his eyes filled with tears. He looked anxiously at his father who had moved near his side and was now kneeling down nearest him.

"Father, what does this mean?" His eyes were beseeching Worf,  
filled with renewed pain and just a little bit of hope.

*************************************************************************** From: "Cory Anda" Subject: Looking for Love in all the wrong places... Date: Tue, 10 Oct 2000 02:41:30 GMT

Sickbay warbled with the soft conversations of the monitors' voices all around him when he awoke. "Kathryn?"

But she had gone. Chakotay vaguely remembered Janeway telling him that she would be on the bridge trying to outmaneuver Quassia,  
the Borg Queen.

::How much time has past?::he wondered. He coughed and regretted it when his legs burned with a phantom sensation of cold. His small grunt of discomfort brought the holodoc to his bedside from the main office alcove in moments.

"Ah, Commander. You're REALLY awake this time. You'll be pleased to know that the captain has suffered no ill effects from her ordeal and your own frostbitten condition has been reversed. That feeling in your legs is just residual tissue memory in your nerve endings. I can give you a sedative to counteract it..." He reached for Chakotay's neck with a hypospray.

"No.." Chakotay said, blocking his hand. "I don't want to be out any more than I have to. There's Borg running around the ship and I'm not there trying to put an end to it." He tried to rise off his bed to stand and felt overwhelming dizzyness. He barely edged his seat back down on its surface before he fell.

The EMH caught him and eased him back down carefully, "Ah, ah. ah.. " he chided, "Four hours out of cryogenic freeze and already you think you can just get up anytime you feel like it to tap dance your way to the bridge. Har de har har." The holodoc flattened the first officer to his sheets with his considerable holographic force, "Think again, Commander. You're not about to undo my wonderful regen of your cellular tissues until I say so." He began to pass a Thoron field over those areas where the cold discomfort was the strongest. The pain fled as warmth and healing took its place.

Chakotay glared angrily.. "How long then?"

"Another ten minutes. And it'll behoove you to know that our resident royal cyborg has made tracks offship." He took a baseline reading of Chakotay's progress on his scanner. "But the captain thinks that Seven may have been taken along with her. She just pulled in some family records of Seven's floating outside the ship between us and the Borg Cube."

"Family records? I seem to recall that Seven of Nine once used something like those to learn more about her past last year. Didn't seem like they meant anything to her and the captain took them from her before she destroyed the modules as irrelevent archives."

The holodoc smiled without looking from his tricorder screen,  
"That's right.. The captain had them in her quarters. But the Queen discovered them when she ransacked the captain's cabin.

How clever of Seven to use them as breadcrumbs leading from the gingerhouse.."

"But we're not going to be playing Hansel and Gretel, doctor,  
for much longer. How did the Queen get off Voyager? I thought as long as we were inside HOME that we would be able to defect any Borg transport attempts."

"That's just it." the doc replied, "You see. In order to save you two , Seven had to blow a hole throughVoyager's outer hull to keep you and the captain from dying of suffocation. The resultant heat from the implosion gave HOME quite a case of indigestion. So it did what came naturally and spat us back out into open orbit again.. And the Que--"

"The Queen just waltzed right on out of here taking one of our crewmembers with her..." Sighing, Chakotay rubbed his faced with a hand. "Well, at least this is all for the better, a best case scenario considering we were invaded by Borg.. How are they doing by the way?"

"The captain and Torres?" the EMH asked, "Fine, they're both due down here for their second transfusion to flush out their latest build up of Borg nanoprobes in a half an hour. Make sure that they come or you'll have two more Borg to deal with."

He nodded in satisfaction and gestured that the commander's exam was complete. His wave told simply that Chakotay could leave any time.

"Don't worry." he said jumping down from the biobed. "I'll make sure to remind them." the first officer frowned ironically, "Might be nice if they did transform completely, then if they go against their own best interests again I could lock them up in their cargobay alcoves and throw away both isolinear keys."

"Don't push your luck.. I'm almost feeling stretched medically keeping them their own charming, mostly humanoid selves. At least, externally anyway." he grinned, straightening up his med cart. " I'm still working on their internal Borg-to-Human restorative surgeries plans right now. I've found I've had to adapt normal procedures to overcome certain mutations within their genomes base pairs on both their holo trials."

Chakotay was frank, "I'm sure you'll manage.. You've enough m.d.'s experiences in your programming to pry the copper from the bronze if you tried hard enough."

"I'm a doctor, not a metallurgist."

"Close enough." he said nodding to Barclay and Bashir at their chess game. "Keep me informed of their conditions, doctor." He bowed his head fractionally to the two seated at their game,  
"Doctor, lieutenant."

He left for the bridge.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once there, He found most all the crew he needed to see on Deck One. Kathryn and B'Elanna were in close conference in their center chairs and they looked up.

B'Elanna moved to grasp Chakotay on the upper arm. She smiled and moved to help Wesley with his analysis of a prototype slip stream drive base on Q's wild idea of using Borg parts from the Cube slice the Queen was forced to cut off her vessel to stop the Speaker's 8472 infection.

Wesley had already tethered the Borg section into the cargobay and was inventorying its technological apparatuses even as Torres walked up to his side at Science.

Chakotay took his customary seat to the left of Janeway. He was beset with curiosity over the new older woman facing off with the Enterprise first officer and engineer in what appeared to be an " I-know-you-so don't pull anything" kind of disagreement. He settled down to watch them. ::I don't want to get involved with this any sooner than I have to.:: he wished.

The first officer contented himself with reading all the logs Boothby fed him of ship's casualties and damage, in between Will and Lwaxana's passionate exclamations, including what the captain had done while he was in sickbay.

Will and Geordi still stood on the bridge, and had just finished a conversation with Thomas Riker. Riker took Geordi aside for a private conversation.

"Geordi," he said, his voice low, almost a whisper.

"I need you to go to Engineering, see what you can find out there. Talk to whoever is in charge and learn more about this ship. I'm going to try to find someone who's in charge, and get some answers. OK?"

Geordi nodded once, and then set off to the turbolift.

Chakotay watched the Enterprise engineer go.

He leaned forward catching Will Riker's attention. "He's wasting his time you know, Commander.."

He pointed to the datapadd that Naomi Wildman had handed out to everyone earlier, still in Riker's hand. "That record has everything you need to know about ship's systems, and everything that happen to us since we were first trapped. That is why the captain issued them to all of you." Chakotay grinned amicably.

Riker just looked at his datapadd, scrolling down its index,  
and nodded his thanks, moving away until....

Will turned around... to face Lwaxana Troi.

Puzzled, his eyebrows came together briefly in a frown, then straightened out again.

"Good day, Ms. Troi." He said, in a boisterous voice.

The bejeweled "Q" begowned ambassador of Betazed just noticed him after peering uneasily at the Jem'Hadar nearest her. "Ms? How astute, Riker dear.. How did you know I still wasn't married?" She tweeked his cheek like an old Aunty would. "You are as perceptive and clever as ever.." "You see, my last husband had a little problem.. He didn't like my finding out where he hid his little poker winnings from the night before all the time." she admitted dramatically.

Riker's left eyebrow twitched at the mention of his favorite card playing hobby. He forced himself to pay attention to her rambling on..

Chakotay conveniently buried his face behind his palm and he whispered something to Kathryn and they both chuckled at this new arrival's antics without malice. Something about a fish being pinned under the bear's claw.

The older woman was really on a roll. "Why I'd spend every last dime before he would figure it out. Went on for months. Then he caught on that I could read his mind to learn where the money was being stashed and he divorced me on the grounds that I hadn't disclosed my ability to him at the nuptials. Isn't that ridiculous.? I mean Betazed telepathy is as natural as ...as...as.. breathing.. so why should I have to let every husband of mine know?"

She neatly took Wil's arm and linked it to hers. "Or ex-husband for that matter.." she sighed sweetly.

The Enterprise first officer doubletaked at her forwardness and embarrassingly removed her arm.

Lwaxana wasn't swayed. Time line mixups and strange alien company hardly mussed a hair on her head and she said, "Now's your chance,  
dear.." she told him, "My little one is aboard this fine ship somewhere around here and I'm sure she'd be glad to see you,  
if you know what I mean..." and she began to laugh.. "She's not getting any younger and you haven't aged a day in the twelve years since I've seen you, handsome.." She pinched his beard affectionately..

"So how about it?" she drawled suddenly sharp. "There's nothing to do around here.. " She gestured dismissively to the Voyager command officers and to the temporal crew surrounding them, "They don't really matter. Now, the folk we KNOW do.." she reasoned,  
" I sense just about all our Enterprise family is here, dear.. Deanna.... Alexander,.. Mr. Woof..."

Wil sucked in his breath..

Lwaxana sighed, "Oh, if you insist, Mr. Worf.." She began ticking off others on her fingers.."Guinan,.. HIM," she glared at Thomas Riker who didn't remember her. "And I've just learned that Data is here, too. But you're going to have to hold his hand for a while, darling. If that emotion chip is functioning in this timeline, he's going to feel the loss of Spot something awful..." She said, patting Wil's hand..

She blew her nose on a skirt hem loudly, attracting every hearing head on the bridge. Including Boothby, who suddenly appeared on the main viewer to see what the noise was about.

Janeway waved the computer program off impatiently so she and Chakotay could better see the tactical display of the planet,  
Cube and Sphere showing there in front of their note taking.

Lwaxana wiped away her genuine sympathetic tears, and realized no one was paying attention to her any more. She sighed wistfully and said, "Oh,.. I think I need a drink.. I'm so depressed... Data... and SpotttttttTTT!!" she squeaked in a renew high pitched sob. "Excuse me, Commander.." she said as she drifted into the turbolift in search of the messhall.

"I've got to go.. Little One will most likely feel my distress and I don't w- want her to...*sniff* If you run into her.. Don't tell her I'm here... She'll kill me for kidnapping Alexander away from school.."

Mrs. Troi exited stage center in a swirl of sequined skirts.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

(attachments) Image : The EMH discussing medical with Chakotay

Image : A smiling Lwaxana Troi in sequined splendor.

**************************************************************

From: April McGowan Date: Mon Oct 9, 2000 7:02pm Subject: Only Time Will Tell

Worf pushed angrily down the hall past unsuspecting crew members,  
growling under his breath and heading for the bridge. He wasn't quite sure what he would do when he got there, but doing away with Q was on the top of his list.

He turned the corner and collided with yet another of the crew. Just as he was apologizing and moving on they reached out a hand and grabbed his arm.

"Worf? What is it?"

He looked down to see Counselor Troi's extremely worried expression. He sighed inwardly, knowing she would not be satisfied until she had an answer from him.

"Q has brought your mother on board, were you aware of it?" He spat accusingly down at her. She excused his anger, sensing he was not directing it at her in particular. Deanna's brow furrowed as she concentrated lightly and then her eyes went wide with amazement.

"There are so many crew with so many mixed and strong emotions,  
I hadn't sensed her before." Then she looked at him carefully,  
feeling the tension in him growing by the minute.

"Why does that upset you so?" She knew they were certainly not fast friends, but their past relationship shouldn't have elicited such an outburst.

"Your mother is from the past, more than 8 years ago. And she did not come alone. Alexander is with her." His voice lowered and was laced in a sadness that Deanna couldn't pin point just yet.

Deanna felt a tingle of dread cast over her. "He's seen you?"

"That is not the problem!" He bellowed, his anger rising once again, causing more than a few passing crew to ogle at them.

Deanna sensed the need for discretion and pulled him into the nearest empty hall.

"Let's calm down. Start from the beginning."

Worf's shoulders sank in frustration as he retold the last several days events. He saw the concern in her eyes double when he spoke of Jadzia, and then triple when he told her that Alexander and K'Ehleyr were catching up on their relationship back in Worf's quarters.

"Oh dear." Was all she could mutter.

"That is all you can say?" He said, incredulously. He had hoped that in the least, all this torture of revealing his feelings and being so open with her would glean something more than THAT.

"I'm sorry, what would you have me say? The time line is getting...screwed." Worf's eyes widened slightly, a small part of him privately enjoying the slight loss of control she was showing. He quickly shoved the feeling away.

She began to pace back and forth in the hallway. Then she turned quickly and started to walk away from him.

"Where are you going?" He demanded.

"I've got to find Mother. I have an idea." Deanna herself raced down the hall, mentally searching for Lwaxana, leaving the befuddled Klingon in her wake.

******************************************************************************* From: "patti keiper" Subject: [voyagerliveaction] Just good old fashioned bed side manners.... Date: Wed, 11 Oct 2000 15:50:20 GMT

Doctor McCoy was sobered very quickly once out in the illuminated corridor. He scratched his head quickly making for the one area he knew he would feel mostly at home. Sickbay.

::Well, I know it is around here somewhere...:: he thought. rubbing moist hands on his tunic. He stopped at a juncture and leaned against the wall, thinking.

A panel behind his back, abruptly activated. "Well, well, well,  
what do we have here?" Boothby said gruffly. "What are you doing with Starfleet property? You're unauthorized!"

Dr. McCoy jumped and whirled and facing the simulacrum face showing glaring at him on a viewscreen computer LCARS right next to his ear. He glanced reflexively down at the medkit he had appropriated from Tuvok's quarters.

He didn't miss a beat, "Listen! You poor excuse of a welcoming mat. I'm a doctor, not a pickpocket! And I don't take kindly to computer programs with an attitude. Now show me some god forsaken human like decency and get me oriented to where I need to be!"

"Hmm,," Boothby grumbled appraisingly, "You sound just like me. You wouldn't happen to be a one Leonard "Bones" McCoy, now would you?"

"Of course I am. What a stupid question! Aren't you linked up with this ship's database records?! What year is it anyway? I know who I am, what ship I'm on, and just how blasted far away from Earth my southern rear actually is..."

"Can't tell you that." Boothby shrugged, "Directive Three Beta One Alpha. Whenever a temporally anomalous incongruent interacts with the ship's complement, no pertinent knowledge shall be discl--"

"Don't spout semantics at me. You sound just like Spock.."

Boothby's simulated eyes twinkled, "I should. My cognitive subrountines are based on his cerebral ingrams, too."

That shut Bones up rather quickly. He rubbed his face looking up and down either hallway thoughtfully.. ::This thing's based on us? I must be in some future time if Starfleet found little ol us worthy of adapting aspects of our personalities into a diagnostic computer sentry. Hmm. Now what?:: He squinted narrowly and got sugary, fast.

"Really? If you know who I am , then you know I can be trusted on board this vessel. So, help me. I need to see SOMEbody about my being here. I figure, I'd be useless and in the way bugging this ship's captain on the bridge so I am trying to get to where I DO fit in. Kapesh?" Bones drawled..

"Captain Kathryn Janeway is being informed of your presence. I just sent in your i.d. to her chair terminal and I've already told her I was routing you to sickbay to meet OUR doc. "

"Captain Kathryn Janeway? A woman's the captain of Voyager?"

Boothby snapped, "Well, yessss. One would infer that conclusion from that title and her first name."

"Don't get sassy with me you overheated pile of isolinear chips. Get me to where I might be useful around here. I've already figured out most of what's in here, " he held up his Voyager medkit. "So let's go!"

Boothby smiled, "You just quoted my best line.. I think I'm really going to like you, Doctor McCoy.. Follow me.."

Bones walked in the direction of the row of Boothby faces appearing and disappearing along the way, pointing him to his destination. He nearly had to run around a few turns once or twice. "Hey! Slow down.. I'm not a spring chicken anymore."

"Never said you were." said Boothby's voice.. His image vanished on the panel flanking one wall and the adjacent pair of bulkheads opened near where he had last been. "Here you are, Doctor. " said his disembodied voice. "Stay out of trouble and keep your eye out for more people like yourself.. It will save me no end of trouble."

"Wait a minute!" Bones yelled. "You mean that there are more displaced folk on this blasted ship?"

But Boothby had moved on in his sensor sweep.

Bones gingerly entered sickbay, peering at all of the shiny new equipment that glittered there. "Hello? Anybody about? The computer sentry brought me here."

Bones nearly had a coronary when the EMH materialized near him,  
"Please state the nature of the medical emergency.."

McCoy's fright made him bump up behind him into a medical cart. "Not another one! Oh..!" he gasped, leaning against it for support. "Isn't there any god d*mned real people on board?"

The holodoc neatly caught the scanner that toppled over towards the floor."Certainly, and they're a lot less emotional than you. I suggest you calm down before you fall down,..Mr..?"

"Doctor.. McCoy,..Leonard, H. Sorry. All of this is rather sudden. You see, I was in bed,.. and.." the southern doc smiled politely.

The EMH frowned, a tricorder suddenly in his hands sensing McCoy,  
"Hm.. recovering from a little too much imbibing I see..."

McCoy flared again, "Now wait just a d*mn minute here. I know I was drunk earlier this evening. The taxicraft had just dropped me off at home following my best friend's son's graduation! I was fifteen minutes asleep in my own bed when I was suddenly dreamed I was whisked away by a very rude unknown in a fingersnap!!"

"That would've been Q.. and no, you weren't dreaming.. Here,  
" he injected McCoy with a hypo of something before he could even blink.."This is ethanol detoxification compound. If you want to be a doctor in my sickbay, you're going to have to clean up that liver of yours."

McCoy grumbled,.."You can't just zap away drunkiness."

"I just did. Observe for yourself.." the EMH told him, showing him the tricorder screen. "I assume you are familiar with a Voyager medtricorder. You must have used one to heal that recent break of your third toe on your left foot."

Bones' mouth flopped open.. "Remarkable deduction, man. I'd love to see what else, you, hologram, can do but I have to speak with the ship's physician and learn what I can do around here to help out.. Those alien robot ships I saw out the window look a might unfriendly.... What's your name, son?"

The EMH rolled his unreal eyes. "I don't have one.."

"Fine, I'll call you Baldy for short.. Now where's your doctor?"

"He's dead.. I've been running active like this covering his medical duties off and on for six years."

McCoy gaped, mouth working like a fish.."A hologram? Head of surgery? Oh, man. Just what kind of woman is your captain Janeway? Doesn't she have an ounce of sense? Leaving the welfare of her crew to a ...a... a computer program."

The holodoc sighed.."A very smart one. I have the knowledge of all the doctors who ever mattered in Starfleet. Including all of yours..." He angled his head. "Still like sneaking bourbon in the lab?"

"Hush..." Bones hissed. "You've made your point." he said shoving the tricorder back into the EMH's hands. "Now show me around here and give me time to roll up my sleeves...."

The EMH was only too happy to oblige..

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Captain Janeway watched Deanna Troi's mother leave the bridge for the messhall. ::Too bad I don't drink. That's not such a bad idea..::

A computer timer went off, bleeping at her until she shut it off. "Looks like it's time for my next transfusion... Lucky me.." she groaned at Chakotay. "Take her for me will you..?" she said, pointing to her chair while she stood.

Janeway eyed B'Elanna working with Wesley by science significantly.. pointing to her wrist as if she were indicating a watch and the time... "Remember our date at the local red cross? Let's go.." she ordered.

The Klingon engineer's Borg eye swung over to Janeway's and a flash of light moved between them annoyingly along with a spurt of a Borg mental communicative data stream.. ::I will come soon. Hang on a minute captain..:: she sent unconsciously.

"Oh, I'm beginning to hate that.." Janeway groaned, smiling to Torres, "I'll be glad when the doctor can patch us both up and we can both admire these Borg eyes in preservative jars.."

B'Elanna nodded in agreement covering her orbital implant in defensive protection as she looked at the captain.

Janeway grinned broadly, doing the same thing, and left for sickbay without her, " We may have a new medical face to look at during our transfusions. Boothby just informed me we have a bonafide living legend in the field on board. He just arrived."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

The captain entered the patient ward and found three doctors ringing a computer display of hers and Torres patient case scans. She steeled herself for the ordeal, "Doctors.." she greeted the EMH and Bashir. "And.." she offered her hand to McCoy.. "Doctor.. I'm Captain Janeway."

"Charmed..." the man said, bowing his head fractionally as he took hers in return. "Leonard H. McCoy, Head of Starfleet Medical... errr.. at least, in my timestream..." he startled at the appearance of her glowing green eye. "Excuse me for asking.. but the EMH here has been telling me about the Borg. Does that hurt you in any way ? I think I can remove it safely enough if it bothers you. Hers, too, if she'd like."

"Doctor McCoy, your offer sounds wonderful but we're at red alert having just stood down from an intruder alert. I can't afford to take much time out for more cosmetic surgery..." she released his hand and stretched out onto a biobed near the IV equipment she saw waiting there. She rolled up her sleeve, uncovering the dermoplast patch over the venous port still inserted in her arm. She looked at the EMH, "Torres will be right down. She's finishing up an analyses."

"Tardiness can't be tolerated, captain. " the holodoc said, "Not with this kind of treatment. Your multipying Borg nanoprobes in your bloodstreams are too unstable for that. One minute too late with one of these transfusions and your assimilations will continue where they left off in rapid order.. irreversibly.."

"I'm aware of that doctor. And so is she.." she crossed her ankles and got comfortable on the pad. "Besides" she smirked,  
"I know you gave us a schedule that is a half an hour before the critical point of reassimilation danger."

Next to the Voyager captain, McCoy snorted as he handed the EMH a hemebag. "These Borg sound like a mold or something.. infecting people, to turn them into one of their own."

"Never considered that image.. " Janeway laughed, "It fits.."

The two doctors started Janeway's treatment to purge her latest crop of Borg nanoprobes..

Janeway felt a nudge at her shoulder. A wet nose.. "Molly!" she said delighted.. "How are you..?." she said, petting her with her other hand.

Doctor McCoy just frowned, "Holopet irish setters? Some morale booster... When I first saw her, I thought fleas were infesting sickbay when she scratched a few times after greeting me."

Janeway laughed, "Boothby made her for us. That scratching is a good impression of one of my real dog's nervous habits. He got her down very well."

"Boothby?" McCoy asked.

"You've met him.." the captain explained. "He's the holoprogram who brought you to the EMH."

"Will wonders never cease.." Bones mumbled irritatively. He turned focus on his monitoring Janeway's scans.

--------------------------------------------------------------

(attachment) Image : J on biobed behind forcefield.

(Screen grab courtesy of Nick Lewis )

*****************************************************

From: "Cassidy Meyers" Subject: Best little cry bar in town... Date: Thu, 12 Oct 2000 12:31:05 SCT

Guinan felt signs that the ship was returning to normal.::Well,  
as normal as it can get, figuring that its captain and its first officer nearly kicked the bucket.::

She polished another glass behind Neelix's counter. His baskets of fruits and vegetables had been put away from the night. ::Now my time begins.:: thought the host with a smile. ::The bar,.. is open.::

Guinan lit up candles and lowered the ambient light in the mess. She surveyed the room and liked how the servers had put vases of flowers and cloths on all the tables just to humor her. ::It really feels like a nightclub in here. I like it. :: she frowned ruefully.:: I know,.. I can call it.. FiveBackward.. This poor crew.. Trying to get home and slipping farther away every time. Like now, with all of us in this trap.::

The hostess got one of her "know" feelings and subconsciously poured a hot cognac into a brandy snifter. "Someone's coming." she announced and the Speaker parked near the outer windows shuffled around to orient its eyes to the opening doors. ::What is? This is? I's senses the Softone, the Troimind in this Notvoyagerpeople's Newmind.:: the 8472 said to itself.

It still held the ball of red yarn from the Spotthing in honored remembrance of that small life's passing into the Final Black.

Lwaxana Troi plodded in, a box of tissue in one hand and headed straight for the stool in front of the newly poured glass of cognac. She looked neither right nor left and then downed the drink in one long swallow.

"Hello again Mrs. Troi." Guinan said, "Feels more and more like I'm on board the Enterprise. Thought you might be along. Q likes to keep his playthings together with family members."

The Betazed woman just simply sobbed again at the sight of the Speaker's yarnball. And set her head down onto her arms on the counter and went to sleep.

Guinan never stopped polishing her glass, "I know how you feel. I don't want to be here either. Drink's on the house."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Out in space, HOME was restless. It sensed the change of the Worf and the K'Ehleyr returning to Voyager. It needed to move.. The living ship was not happy. For it had felt Q appraising it for the slip stream drive solution. A merged Borg interface with itself and the Cube would be an atrocity.. so it complained to the Speaker..

The Speaker returned to the window and set ITS claws there, opening Mindspeech with his ship. ::I's sees your thinkings,  
HOME. Do you's not wants a homejourneypath to our birthing harbor seas in the soon to be? I wants homeseas! This black in the stars makes sadheartfelts in I's. All Peoples heres weepings for homes. And Somepeople's find only the Final Black as huntingprize!:: IT brandished the red ball of yarn at the podship outside the window. ::This small life Spotmind did honorings to protects his peoples. You's do like it, HOME, and trusts! I's no let hurts come to you's in the now or the soon to be. Nor shalls I's let you see "Spotmind" in the nowhereafter.::

Reassured, the living ship resumed its orbit of Voyager, keeping itself between the Queen's Borg Cube and the starship in a protective circle of vigilance.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(attachment) Image : *animated* gif Flashing Borg Cube

********************************************************************

From: "Nick Lewis" .  
Subject: [voyagerliveaction] A face from the past... Date: Thu, 12 Oct 2000 12:46:23 -0000

Lwaxana sighed, "Oh, if you insist, Mr. Worf.." She began ticking off others on her fingers.."Guinan,.. HIM," she glared at Thomas Riker who didn't remember her.

But Thomas does indeed remember her. He shivers at the thought of Deanna's formidable mother being on the ship. She looks older than he remembers, but then it has been over a decade... for him at least.

*What about me?* he's tempted to ask, but with Mrs Troi being a full telepath, he doesn't want to risk her discovering his deception. He maintains his concentration and composure, hoping to h*ll that she's too distracted to bother probing his mind.

As she finally exits, Thomas allows himself a brief inner sigh of relief. He looks around the bridge, hoping to find something to do. Standing around doing nothing isn't exactly his forte. He bristles when he sees a Cardassian, then begins to wonder where he recognises the face from. *My god... Seska?* Thomas wonders. Seska had been in a different Maquis cell than him,  
but they'd 'ran into each other' a few times so to speak. But she was Bajoran!

*Damn this alternate, temporal.... whatever the h*ll it is* he curses. His reality is slowly being shredded around him. He's beginning to think perhaps he really could be from a parallel universe.

He walks over to the former Maquis and looks her in the eye. "Hello Seska!" he says without any humour or friendliness in his voice. "You look a little different since I last saw you."

******************************************************************* END WEEK 43 RECAP 10-14-2K

WEEK FORTY FOUR RECAP 10-14-2K {}

*******************************************************

From: Subject: [voyagerliveaction] Confusion Aplenty, All Around Date: Fri, 13 Oct 2000 20:54:56 -0000

Riker just looked at his datapadd, scrolling down its index,  
and nodded his thanks, moving away until....

Will turned around... to face Lwaxana Troi.

Puzzled, his eyebrows came together briefly in a frown, then straightened out again.

"Good day, Ms. Troi." He said, in a boisterous voice.

"Ms? How astute, Riker dear.. How did you know I still wasn't married?" She tweeked his cheek like an old Aunty would. "You are as perceptive and clever as ever.." "You see, my last husband had a little problem.. He didn't like my finding out where he hid his little poker winnings from the night before all the time." she admitted dramatically.

Riker's left eyebrow twitched at the mention of his favorite card playing hobby. "Well, ah, it is quite obvious. You aren't wearing the Sacred Rings of Betazed anymore, nor speaking grandly of the Holy Chalice of Reece." He forced himself to pay attention to her rambling on..

The older woman was really on a roll. She gesured dismissively to the Voyager command officers and to the temporal crew surrounding them, "They don't really matter. Now, the folk we KNOW do.." she reasoned, " I sense just about all our Enterprise family is here, dear.. Deanna.... Alexander,.. Mr. Woof..."

Wil sucked in his breath..

Lwaxana sighed, "Oh, if you insist, Mr. Worf.." "I've got to go.. Little One will most likely feel my distress and I don't w- want her to...*sniff* If you run into her.. Don't tell her I'm here... She'll kill me for kidnapping Alexander away from school.."

Will flustered and sputtered. It was always a frustrating, and often embarrassing scene when Lwaxana Troi was around. Always pushing him to marry her daughter (whom he'd almost gotten over)  
, always finding some way to turn his words against him.

He shook his head, clearing his thoughts. A decision came to mind, and he acted on it.

He walked off the bridge, towards Engineering.

****************************************************************

From: "patti keiper" Subject: Thought train.. Date: Sat, 14 Oct 2000 21:15:37 GMT

Janeway studied the ceiling of sickbay while she waited for the doctors to finish up the transfusion holding the Borg nanoprobes in her blood at bay. She sighed and then began to experiment. There was a tendril of connection still in the very back of her mind. The captain concentrated on it, listening to the Borg voices there. They said, #Tertiary adjunct target obtained. Central plexus reports primary functions intact. Severed flank sealed . All sections protected. Corollating data stream from One who is Many: sanctify. Degenerative 8472 infection irradicated throughout effected matrices Beta Nine, Five, Eleven. Target vessel remains stationary.. Surveillance. No action.#

::uh,:: Janeway grimaced as she paid attention to the off key chorus of drone voices in her head. ::Sounds like the Speaker's rampage hardly made a dent in the main part of the Queen Cube. Still...:: she began to smile, ::We have that slice.. Wesley,  
B'Elanna and the rest of the engineering team will finish salvaging parts from it in a pico. Then we can get to work giving Q's enhanced slip stream designs a whirl.::

It was still puzzling to the captain. Why did Q and q square off over Voyager and her fate? It's not surprising that q was dead set intent on killing himself. In fact, he would succeed right on the very bed Janeway was lying upon. ::Would.:: she surmised. ::It hasn't happened yet for him. Only we remember that incident.. I wonder if Q recollects the event. It was he who gave the nogaj hemlock to q in order for him to die then. **SEE SOUND BITE** ::What's his role in all this?::

Janeway twisted and turned all that had occurred over the past weeks in her head trying to come up with a gameplan. It was next to impossible for Voyager herself to prevail over q's Carousel Coordinate. It's powers were still too strong to gain an avenue back to normal space. ::Except through the way they had come.. Through an artificial slip stream conduit.::

Now there was a curious idea. Q and q had their little fun bringing in all the temporal individuals from their proper times and places, They had done so for a reason. Q mentioned that some of them held special knowledge about temporal mechanics and quantum theory,.. ie : Spock, and Data, Geordi and most likely Wesley. ::But what is the purpose of the others? Lamat'Ukan and Damar, Seska and The Troi's? They just seemed to be victims in the Q scheme of things. And why McCoy? or Guinan or Thomas Riker to name a few? Odd choices to aid a starship in distress.::

She bit a nail studying her datapadd without disturbing the myriads of tubes trailing from her arm to the machines. Harry was making progress. Deck Eleven had been fully repaired. There was no sign of Seven's phasered hull breach. The young ops officer was now dealing with Colonel Kira. ::I wonder how she feels about her abrupt kidnapping?::

Voyager's systems were all nominal. Tom Paris could now take the ship anywhere they wanted to but one thing held the captain back from giving the order to leave planet orbit and search for another way out.

Dax was still on the planet, in the landed shuttle. K'Ehleyr and Worf had left her behind when they returned to see their son. Worf's own crashed shuttle had already been recovered.

The terse datapad note she received from the Klingon ambassador a few minutes ago was short. " Unstable Host persona found in the individual Dax. Homicidal tendencies. Suggestion: Leave her. Or she'll kill more of your crew."

Janeway set her mouth in a firm line and tossed the padd onto her lap in frustration. The Klingons were another thing. K'Ehleyr and Worf had abandoned Voyager first chance to pursue an agenda of their own. Now, they seemed to want to help. The captain couldn't help but feel ambivalent. Suspicious. ::Hmmm. Worf had been Starfleet security ... But now he seems to be shirking those duties to deal with the appearance of his temporally displaced son, Alexander Rushenko.::

Janeway sighed. She probably'd do the same if anything had ever happened to Naomi Wildman. ::By the way, I wonder my little captain's assistant is? Last I saw, she was on the bridge with me.::

The EMH broke the captain's train of thoughts, "Captain. Your treatment's been accelerated. Doctor McCoy has managed to incorporate some Febrini tricks of the trade which will effect the nanoprobe functions in your body. We've found a masking field, a low frequency theta band which destabilizes their ability to multipy as long as the field is active around them. The only side effect is that you won't be able to use the transporter unless you turn the inhibitor off." He adjusted a tiny control on the device and he told her. "Here." the holodoc placed the newly designed dark green device on a strap around her arm and switched it on. A low hum vibrated the air but was hardly noticable unless Janeway leaned down to listen. "This has a power pack life of six hours. I'll give one to B'Elanna too if she ever shows.." he grumbled.

The EMH went on. "Further more. No one will be able to scan you on a tricorder. The Theta band scatters transporter telemetry. We can only get your biolifesigns and position through your combadge via Boothby's bioflag program. So, if you ever take it off, we won't be able to monitor you at all."

Doctor McCoy saundered over while he listened to the EMH fill in Janeway of his little invention. He switched blood bags on the captain's lines and held up one index finger. He smiled at her questioning gaze.

::Good.:: Janeway sighed. ::The last one. Then I can get out of here. But where is B'Elanna? The sooner she gets treated,  
the sooner we both can get to work in the cargo bay on that Borg slice.::

She peered toward the doors but the engineer did not step through them. ::Huh.. Wonder what's keeping her.:: She toggled Boothby to her bedside console, "Mr. Boothby. Patch me through visually to B'Elanna's terminal on the bridge. She's late."

Boothby didn't feel it necessary to appear. His voice just said from the air, "Done."

Captain Janeway sat up and tapped her combadge. =^=Janeway to Torres. Respond. You should have reported to sickbay ten minutes doctors are getting ansy. You are near your critical deadline. What's the hold up?=^=

The captain waited for her engineer to reply.

----------------------------------------------------------- (attachments)

Image: Janeway from out of a viewing panel.

Audio : J-Just where did he get his hands on Nogaj Hemlock? *Q finger snap noise* Q- I gave it to him.

**************************************************************

From: "runic147" Subject: [voyagerliveaction] Wesley's plan Date: Mon, 16 Oct 2000 02:12:54 -0400

Wesley is sitting at science console on the bridge looking at the scamatics for the slipstream drive and his mind is steady redefining and improving the design and wondering if he will get a chance to try out any of his ideas. He is not looking at the data with his mind but with the knowledge and skills he has learn over the last 10 years with the traveler. In that time he became something other then human. Within the past 4 years he has even managed to shock the traveler more and more with what he could do.

~ Like tracing the quantum filaments movement thru subspace and time. He looked like he was ready to have a heart attack. ~

He pauses to look but at B'lena and the few Borg implants she still had. "Excuse me Miss B'lena I think it is time for you to get t sick maam. I can handle this alone and if what I am thinking will work I will need your help and you in full heath as well. I hope to present the captain with my ideas soon." With that he grasp a PADD and starts to type up his idea's for something he hopes will win over the captain and the crew to get them out of here.

He types faster and faster as if his mind and hand are one and he starts to fade in and out f view as his typing exceeds the normal speed for a human. What should have taken at least two hours t type was done in 5 minutes.

~ There all finished. Now to present it to the top minds here on this ship. I wonder what they will think? A combination of slipstream and wormholes just imagine what that could do to space travel. ~

"Excuse me commander but I need t go see the captain now about the plan I have come up with. I shall be back in a little while." He said just he before he jumped to an empty room on board the ship.

" Computer Locate Capt Janeway, Spook, Seska, Barcley, Dr. Basir,  
data, and LeForge."

=^= Capt. Janeway is located in.=^=

~ Man they seem to be everywhere at once. I not sure if this will work put the way I want. But I have to try. ~

Wesley sits down in a chair she focus on the places he know those people to be trying to get a feel for the location. As he does each feels a slight tingling along their bodies as he surrounds them in his own energy. Then there is a slight sickening feeling of moving to fast and coming to a halt. Everyone drops the last few inches to the floor as he opens his eyes.

"Forgive me all of you for bring you here the way I did and I am sorry about the drop to the floor too. I did not expect that to happen. I brought you here to look over an Idea I have to get us out of here but it won't be easy. I will take some of the equipment on board that Borg sphere and cube. Do but I think that it will work, it combines warp, slipstream and wormhole technology into one."

With that said he hands them each a PADD and sits back and waits for some questions he knows will be coming.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Odo has been at his desk looking at every possible explanation to the disappearance of Kira, Basir, Dax, Worf, and the other he has gotten reports about. " I just don't get it where did they all go?"

"That is what I was wondering Odo. Where have half my senior staff gone?"

"I wish I knew but I have no clue. But I plan." He stops as his form starts to shift involuntarily and he seem to been in two place at once. "Sir I not sure what is happening."

Then he was standing n the bridge of some star ship. "Where the heck am I?"

*************************************************************************

From: "Fran Catrair" Subject: [voyagerliveaction] Appointments to Keep Date: Mon, 16 Oct 2000 07:14:32 GMT

Captain Janeway sat up and tapped her combadge. =^=Janeway to Torres. Respond. You should have reported to sickbay ten minutes doctors are getting ansy. You are near your critical deadline. What's the hold up?=^=

He pauses to look but at B'lena and the few Borg implants she still had. "Excuse me Miss B'lena I think it is time for you to get t sick maam. I can handle this alone and if what I am thinking will work I will need your help and you in full heath as well. I hope to present the captain with my ideas soon." With that he grasp a PADD and starts to type up his idea's for something he hopes will win over the captain and the crew to get them out of here.

He types faster and faster as if his mind and hand are one and he starts to fade in and out f view as his typing exceeds the normal speed for a human. What should have taken at least two hours t type was done in 5 minutes.

B'Elanna shook her head. She knew the Captain was right. She looked over her calculations. She glanced over at his calculations. She glanced at hers. She looked at his again. Impossible. It was unbelievable; she could actually see the plan coming together. She just was fascinated, watching this young human work. At least he appeared human. =^= I'm on my way, Captain. Torres out.=^= She was just getting ready to leave when she heard Wesley more or less, dismiss her. She bristled. He was just a lad after all, and this was her engineering console he was working at;  
HERS. Her nostrils flared and she started to dress down the young man, when she looked over to the conn and noticed Tom shake his head at her, and smile slightly. She had to smile herself. She knew the borg nanoprobes were beginning to effect her. She heard the captain's voice, through the link, urging her to just forget about the bridge and take care of herself. That she was no good to the captain or the ship if she would go past the deadline. She also heard the captain mention, through their small link, that this doctor, 'McCoy', had devised something that would help them both. ::Well, if it means no more visits to sickbay, I'm all for it.:: she thought. Sighing, she started to leave the bridge. Stopping briefly in front of Chakotay, and looking at him and Tom, she stated, "Excuse me, gentlemen,  
it appears I am late for a doctor's appointment." Grimacing at both men, she muttered, "I hate doctors." and left the bridge.

***************************************************************

From: "Fran Catrair" Subject: [voyagerliveaction] RE: A Face from the Past Date: Mon, 16 Oct 2000 07:47:48 GMT

He bristles when he sees a Cardassian, then begins to wonder where he recognises the face from. *My god... Seska?* Thomas wonders. Seska had been in a different Maquis cell than him,  
but they'd 'ran into each other' a few times so to speak. But she was Bajoran! *Damn this alternate, temporal.... whatever the h*ll it is* he curses. His reality is slowly being shredded around him. He's beginning to think perhaps he really could be from a parallel universe.

He walks over to the former Maquis and looks her in the eye. "Hello Seska!" he says without any humour or friendliness in his voice. "You look a little different since I last saw you."

Seska returned the human's stare without flinching. ::Great,  
another human deciding to flaunt his bravery.::, she mused. She remembered his brief encounter with the Jem Hadar earlier. ::Typical human male. No wonder I have no use for them.:: Seska remembered him, though. She thought he had looked familiar. He had been in a prison cell near hers. When she was still part of the Maquis, undercover. She had been deliberately captured so she could expose a leak in the prison. The cardassians knew it was one of the prisoners, so she had been put there. Oh, she knew their secrets, alright. She also knew this human was upset with her because he had felt like he was a real charmer,  
a ladies man. He had tried to be helpful to her; nice to her. And she played along for awhile. So she could get the information she had needed. She had been able to expose a woman who she knew Thomas Riker had been sweet on for quite awhile. And after the 'exposure', she had no more use for his overtures. So, she had just kneed him in the groin and broke his nose, telling him she had no use for casanovas like him. She guessed he was still pretty mad at her.

Nonetheless, she just smiled at him. "Why Maquis scum, it's so good to see you again. Funny how quickly you changed sides,  
though. What's the matter? Things get too hot for you and you had to betray yet somebody else?", she smiled disarmingly at him and continued. "I'm sorry I had to hurt you that final time we met. I hope I didn't hurt you too badly?" she asked, false concern in her voice. She noticed Thomas just glare at her. She laughed. "No harm done, loverboy. Your secret is safe with me. Don't worry, I won't even say anything to your brother."

At the completion of this, she felt a strange feeling around her and she was pulled over to that human boy's side. She was irritated. This was not in her plans at all. Sighing, she decided to go along with it. They had no idea what she was planning. They thought she was a part of them. ::Like that could EVER happen.:: she thought, snarling to herself. She would see what this boy had come up with and could adjust her plans accordingly. ::Just a little longer.:: she said to herself, as she turned her attention to the PADD he had given to her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

(attachment)

Image : B'Elanna going over isolinear schematics model in her hands at a computer board.

******************************************************************

From: "Nick Lewis" .  
Subject: [voyagerliveaction] Time to reflect Date: Mon, 16 Oct 2000 21:05:17 +0100

Nonetheless, she just smiled at him. "Why Maquis scum, it's so good to see you again. Funny how quickly you changed sides, though. What's the matter? Things get too hot for you and you had to betray yet somebody else?"

"Maquis? I think you have me confused with someone else" Thomas says, putting on his 'innocent' face.

she smiled disarmingly at him and continued. "I'm sorry I had to hurt you that final time we met. I hope I didn't hurt you too badly?" she asked, false concern in her voice. She laughed. "No harm done, loverboy. Your secret is safe with me. Don't worry, I won't even say anything to your brother."

Thomas furrows his brow, trying to work out what the h*ll she's talking about, when she seems to dissolve in front of him. Looking around, he relaxes when he sees that the young man with teleportation powers has only transported her across the room. The question still remains in his head though. What was Seska inferring?

*Loverboy? She has some funny ideas about what went on between us. Unless...* Thomas wonders if this Seska could be from his own future. *Some useful information for when I get back* he muses, smiling to himself. He's been so intent on hiding his identity, it's never occured to him before now that there's a prime opportunity to take back a little future knowledge.

______________________________

Tom runs a finger over the helm console, brushing off some non-existant dust. He's bored out of his mind. He feels guilty being so bored when they're in a potentially life and death situation, thought it just doesn't feel like it is. Maybe he's becoming desensitised to it all. Voyager has been in that many scrapes over the years,  
fighting death and destruction at every turn, it's almost second nature.

His thoughts drift to the holonovel he'd started a few months ago. Nothing he was coming up with seemed exciting enough, even when he threw in a few 'incidents' from the ship's logs for good measure. He'd been so revved up by the idea when he'd started. "Armageddon Alpha" it was called. Little did Tuvok know that he'd taken his realism approach to heart. This is going to be the ultimate program... if he can ever find the right angle. It needs to be big, on a cosmic scale.

Who knows things on a cosmic scale? Why our old friend Q of course. *H*ll, maybe when we get out of this, I can persuade him to stick around long enough to give me a few tips.* When we get out of this! Because despite the intensity of the situation,  
Tom is sure they'll get out of this co-ordinate and all will be well with the universe again. It always is. Sometimes he feels like they're all in one of those ancient television sci-fi shows like Captain Proton. He never lost either. *Well, there was that one time where...... but that didn't really count because Captain Electron showed up the next episode and took him back in time...

Tom suddenly freezes. He feels like every impulse in his brain is working overtime. *Time!* Turning back to his console, he reconfigures it slightly and transfers from data storage all sensor information on the phenomenon bringing all these temporal visitors. As he looks over the information, he feels the foundation of an idea starting to build in his mind. He's not sure what the idea is yet, but he's gonna work it out, brick by mental brick if he has to.

***************************************************************************

From: "patti keiper" Subject: Watch him pull a rabbit out of his hat...... ;) Date: Mon, 16 Oct 2000 21:01:04 GMT

The Voyager captain looked up from her place on the biobed and studied the tubes connected to her arm. ::I hate IV's . I wish they could beam in blood tranfusions..::

Doctor McCoy saundered over while he listened to the EMH fill in Janeway of his little invention. He switched blood bags on the captain's lines and held up one index finger. He smiled at her questioning gaze. ::Good.:: Janeway sighed. ::The last one. Then I can get out of here. But where is B'Elanna? The sooner she gets treated, the sooner we both can get to work in the cargo bay on that Borg slice.::

Meanwhile, on the bridge.

"Excuse me commander but I need t go see the captain now about the plan I have come up with. I shall be back in a little while." He said just he fore he jumped to an empty room on board the ship.

"Computer Locate Capt Janeway, Spook, Seska, Barcley, Dr. Basir,  
data, and LeForge." #Capt. Janeway is located in.#

::Man they seem to be everywhere at once. I not sure if this will work put the way I want. But I have to try.:: ......

...Everyone drops the last few inches to the floor as he opens his eyes.

Janeway felt a jolt of pain shoot through her arm. She gasped grasping it. She looked down in shock. ::Agh! My transfusion line.. It's been torn free!:: Blood poured down her arm from the severed line and Julian was suddenly there, staunching the hemorrhage with a hand. "What's happening here?" she said to the room at large.. "W-where are we?"

Bashir was quickly motioning to Barclay to get him a medkit and to get a few of the dressing bandages from within it to help him get a handle on the captain's bleeding. He was relieved that luckily, the needle did NOT come with her during Wesley's translocation stunt. If it had, Janeway would've been in danger of the needle being carried in her circulation to her heart or lungs. ::Serious problem indeed..::

They were all in the officers lounge, opposite the captain's ready room on Deck One. He sat the captain down in one of the meeting rooms chairs and he and Barclay attended to her wound.

Janeway numbly watched them. Then she gathered her wits. "Wesley. What's the meaning of this? Pulling us in from where we all were is dangerous. What if one of us were operating a crucial piece of equipment? " She held up her bleeding arm, "Or..were attached to one?"

She pulled off Bashir's combadge on a thought and said to the air, "Computer, reconfigure the combadge in my hand to Wesley Crusher's biolifesigns. Authorize full communications access. Janeway Pi One One Zero. Enable."

#Specified combadge has been reprogrammed.# the computer replied.

"Good." Captain Janeway tossed the badge across the room and table and it arced over to the ex-ensign. He caught it reflexively. "I suggest you relearn how to use a Starfleet combadge, Mr. Crusher. So this kind of little mishap, never happens again. Moving people from their locations on the ship by special powers isn't warranted on this ship unless it is in an emergency. Like you did earlier for myself and the commander. Is that clear?"

"Forgive me all of you for bring you here the way I did and I am sorry about the drop to the floor too. I did not expect that to happen. (Wesley said frankly)

Janeway nodded accepting his apology. Then she noticed Data standing there with a dazed expression. ::I thought he confined himself to his quarters! His strange malfunction yesterday caused an attack on me in the ready room. That is why he isolated himself by choice from us.:: "Mr. Data?"

The android did not reply.

::Great. This is another potentially dangerous consequence from Wesley pulling us here out of turn. But it's just a tiny detail. :: she thought.

She tapped her combadge. =^=Janeway to security. If you're wondering where Data has gone, he's in briefing room A on the bridge. Report here for surveillance on the double. He's quiet for now.=^=

"Aye, sir." came their quick reply, "We're on our way."

::At least Data is not acting up again. Though I'd feel better if someone who knew his circuitry could take a look at him. :: the captain eyed Geordi LaForge standing near her. ::Isn't that man with the visor, the Enterprise's engineer ? He's Data's shipmate! Maybe HE can help us with the commander later on. After this impromptu meeting, of course.::

Janeway then turned to Wesley. "I know you didn't mean to harm any of us or disrupt the functioning on this ship. But no further teleportation please, without our consent. It leads to a little awkwardness we shouldn't have to deal with." she smiled to reassure the mortified young man.

Bashir had finished wrapping her arm in silver guaze neatly and he stepped back to get a tricorder from the medkit. She was fine.. no sign of distress. ::At least, not physically anyway.:: he amended. He'd have to start another central venous line on the captain next scheduled trip to sickbay. But for the moment,  
McCoy's theta band emitter would arrest her nanoprobes growth until he and Janeway could return to sickbay. He was please to note that on the scanner, B'Elanna was now in sickbay getting treated. ::At last.:: he sighed.::Soon, she'll be able to rejoin us.:: Julian switched on the improvised inhibitor wrapped around Janeway's good arm.

A low hum permeated the room and its amber light turned on. Bashir smiled. ::Good, it's working.:: He made sure he could still get bioreadings off the captain over Boothby's sensors. His med tricorder was now useless with the theta band emitter online.

"Now," the captain eyed Wesley, "What was so important that you had to bring all of us here?"

The youngish appearing man looked properly abashed and he said quietly,

I brought you here to look over an Idea I have to get us out of here but it won't be easy. With that said he hands them each a PADD and sits back and waits for some questions he knows will be coming.

Janway studied the tech-ese and outline on her datapadd. The concepts she saw there were sheer brilliance. Both her eyebrows went up.

"Impressive." She said to Wesley. "We already have a piece of this Borg apparatus from the slice from the Borg Cube you pulled into the cargobay." She pointed to an oblong lit up machinery part Wesley had highlighted on his modified Borg slip stream drive schematic.

The captain further scrolled down his matter/anti-matter engine coolant mix set for Voyager's warp drive. "These calculations are anti-dimensional matrices if I've hit my mark. It combines subspace gradients with wormhole tertiary signatures of a nature I've never seen before.. But, Wesley we have a problem.. We can't go to warp.. Q has put an unknown q shaped region of otherspace in the landing bay on Deck Fourteen a few weeks ago containing unidentified bits of technology. We're restricted to impulse only until we can figure out how to proceed with that little mystery. Only we haven't had time to cope with that problem of late.." she chuckled. " First, we suffered Q's suicide meddlings,  
then, came the Borg," she shook her head ruefully, getting back to her point.

"We've scanned these devices and they seem to be arranged in a "Q" shape,.." she held up a hand, grinning ironically, "I know,.. Q's sense of humor is far from funny.." She continued,  
"Our science personnel seems to think the hidden objects down there might be incendiary devices that could explode if we attempt warp speed. We haven't been able to disable the d*mned things. H*ll we can't even see them, except as shadows against normal background radiation. And neither can the 8472 reach them through his dimensional portals.

She looked up from the miraculous padd theories she saw there. She leaned in close, a small desperate smile playing on her face that she did not mean for just everyone to see, grasping Wesley by the shoulder. "Does this really mean that the 8472's living ship assimilating into the Borg Cube, enhanced by these further slip stream components from the Borg SPHERE can create our spatial doorway that leads out of here again? Just how are you proposing we infiltrate Locutus's Borg SPHERE for a parts raid? My best advisor on the Borg is missing in action; Seven of Nine. No one has seen her for hours. So, tell me Wesley? What are we to do now?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(attachments) Image : A full briefing room. Image : A serious Janeway in a briefing chair.

*************************************************

END WEEK 44 RECAP 10-17-2K

WEEK FORTY FIVE RECAP 10-17-2K {}

*************************************************

From: "runic147" Subject: [voyagerliveaction] Wes speaks more about his plan Date: Mon, 16 Oct 2000 23:26:05 -0400

"Impressive." She said to Wesley. "We already have a piece of this Borg apparatus from the slice from the Borg Cube you pulled into The cargo bay." She pointed to an oblong lit up machinery part Wesley had highlighted on his modified Borg slip stream drive schematic.

"Yes maam. And a few of the other pieces you have there I can modify or rebuild to suit my needs."

The captain further scrolled down his matter/anti-matter engine coolant mix set for Voyager's warp drive. "These calculations are anti-dimensional matrices if I've hit my mark. It combines subspace gradients with wormhole tertiary signatures of a nature I've never seen before.. But, Wesley we have a problem.. We can't go to warp.. Q has put an unknown q shaped region of otherspace in the landing bay on Deck Fourteen a few weeks ago containing unidentified bits of technology. We're restricted to impulse only until we can figure out how to proceed with that little mystery. Only we haven't had time to cope with that problem of late.." she chuckled. " First, we suffered Q's suicide meddlings,  
then, came the Borg," she shook her head ruefully, getting back to her point.

"We've scanned these devices and they seem to be arranged in a "Q" shape,.." she held up a hand, grinning ironically, "I know,.. Q's sense of humor is far from funny.." She continued,  
"Our science personnel seems to think the hidden objects down there might be incendiary devices that could explode if we attempt warp speed. We haven't been able to disable the d*mned things. H*ll we can't even see them, except as shadows against normal background radiation. And neither can the 8472 reach them through his dimensional portals.

"Well captain, we do not need to go to warp for this to work in getting use out of here. I only need it a power source for that. But in order to get the drive to work the way I intend it to we will have to be able to go to warp. This drive will get you back home in 1/6th of the time in would by normal warp. Right now I am just working on getting got of this place back to normal space." Wesley said to the captain as he begans planning his next move. "By the way captain with your promistion I would Like to have a look at this 'other space' as you call it to see if I can learn anything more about it and what it's purpose is."

She looked up from the miraculous padd theories she saw there. She leaned in close, a small desperate smile playing on her face that she did not mean for just everyone to see, grasping Wesley by the shoulder. "Does this really mean that the 8472's living ship assimilating into the Borg Cube, enhanced by these further slip stream components from the Borg SPHERE can create our spatial doorway that leads out of here again? Just how are you proposing we infiltrate Lucutus's Borg SPHERE for a parts raid? My best advisor on the Borg is missing in action; Seven of Nine. No one has seen her for hours. So, tell me Wesley? What are we to do now?"

"Captain I would have to advise AGAINST allowing the living ship to be assimilated. If the ship get out of here for a second and send even a frament of the bio technology about that ship out NO ONE anywhere will be safe from the borg. I can recreate the same effect as that ship be assimilated given enough time. At best five days and the worst 2 weeks." Wesley say to her with a slight smile on his face. "As you have pointed out the hardest part will be getting the Borg parts for the sphere and cube. It is not going to be easy and I have a idea of the Away party I will need. If it is ok with you captain I wish to take Seven of Nine, After she is found of course, Commander Data,  
the EMH, B'lena, Since I think it will be highly possible to alter her bios signs to read purely that of a borg drone, 8472,  
and myself. If it is ok with you and of course if the agree."

"What I think we need to do now is now prepare a cargo bay or three close to main engeering so I can began, with the help of a few here and anyone you could spare, to prepare and start to build the new drive. Also we will need to find and get Seven of Nine back for she will play a major part in getting the Borg compnets we will need. And Also I think I should have a lok at this 'other space' Q has on board." He states to everyone in the room. "But I think I will wait to see if others have any comment or ideas about this new drive.

*******************************************************

From: "Cory Anda" Subject: [voyagerliveaction] Workin on the bluff moves-- Date: Fri, 20 Oct 2000 07:14:09 GMT

Chakotay had turned and watched Kathryn leave for sickbay. ::It's about time the two of them left for their treatment. Having that Borg infection is no light matter.::

He studied his data streaming in from all stations on the ship and saw remarkable progress coming from Wesley's terminal. The young man appeared to have already tractored the borg ship remnant into the cargo bay and all of its components had already been catalogued and indexed for Chakotay's captain's chair terminal in a neat report.

::I wonder who this Traveler is? Seems like his pupil exceeds human norms when it comes to intellectual pursuits. And if his biotelekinetic abilities are any indication, Wesley's a strong ally to have on board ship.::

Chakotay contented himself with analyzing the latest casuality reports Boothby and the holo dog , Molly, had put together. Only Spot had died during the entire Borg incident. The captain and the engineer were the only crew targeted for assimilation.

Minor injuries had occurred afterwards when Seven breached Voyager's hull to freeze himself and Janeway when they had been stuck inside the Borg booby trap; scrapes, bumps, bruises. But none of these people's conditions warranted a visit from the first officer. These crewmen had already been treated and released back to duty.

It was soon fifty minutes since Chakotay had taken over bridge duty.. His precautionary continuous bioflag reading on the captain showed that she was almost finished with her transfusion. B'Elanna had just left to join the captain in sickbay and was in the turbo shaft leading to the medical bay.

Then a strange thing happened. Wesley winked out and so did several others on the bridge surrounding Chakotay, "What th-- Ops! Were we just hit by Borg transporters?"

"Negative, commander." came the reply from the ensign manning that station. "Our shields are intact."

Simultaneously, Kathryn's bioflag registered a sudden drop in blood pressure as if she had taken a sudden fright.

He quickly scanned for complete crew proximity. ::This better not be Q doing something...:: he thought.

He noted the identities of those now vanished and in a flash,  
he ordered the computer to locate the newly altered combadge signals.

"Computer Locate Capt. Janeway, Spock, Seska, Barclay, Dr. Bashir,  
Data, and LaForge."

#Those crewmen are in Bridge Officer's Meeting Room One.#

He shifted in the command chair and hit his combadge, =^=Chakotay to Captain Janeway. Respond.=^=

It was EMH who intercepted his hail and answered him, =^=Doctor here. Commander. It's all right. Wesley has just transported all of these to another part of the ship for a meeting of the minds. My guess is that he didn't want to disturb you. Don't worry about that anomalous reading on the captain. Dr. Bashir has taken care of it. Let's just say Wesley concluded her treatment a bit earlier than scheduled. Oh, and one more thing, commander. Dr. Bashir has switched on theta band emitters for the captain and Torres, so you'll have just your combadge locks to keep tabs on them both from now on.=^=

"Understood." said the first officer clenching his fists. "And doctor, keep me posted every half hour. I want to know of any further change of ANYone's conditions or positions on the ship the moment it happens."

=^=I'll do my best. Sickbay out.=^=

::That was novel. Pulling everyone off into a room.:: Chakotay mused. His expression hardened. ::But I didn't like it one bit.::

Chakotay contented himself with waiting for the meeting in the room adjacent to the bridge to conclude. He wanted Janeway back to bounce tactics off of as soon as possible. He hated the idea of sitting duck to the Borg vessels out there.

"Tactical.. Orient our pitch seven degrees starboard. I want to scan the Cube next. Seven's record modules were floating closest to that vessel." he ordered. "Makes sense that she might be there."

"Aye sir." came the crisp reply from the science station.

Chakotay looked up. It was not Tuvok standing there. ::Hmmmm. I wonder where he's gone?:: he considered.

Then the first scans of the Cube returned and his attention was diverted from that little mystery.

Broad echoes of radar and deep penetrating mapping sweeps peppered the main viewer, showing deck upon deck of the Cube loaded with regenerating Borg drones and the strange axillary primary nodes he remembered as being their communication hub ports feeding into the entire vessel. ::I wonder if the main phasers could disrupt those nodes with the Borg shields down.. Might buy us time to make for Wesley's Sphere in a scathing run for that parts raid of his.::

He shifted the intense sensor sweep to a particular area off the Queen's annex on board the Cube. He caught a stab of human life signs for a brief second. "Got you, Seven." he grinned. "So you're still fully human.. " ::Don't worry. We're working on a way to get you back.::

As quick as they had come to Voyager, Seven's biosigns were masked. "The drones are strengthening shields to compensate for Voyager's deep sensor scans." he told the science and ops officers. "Try modulating our sensor grid to counteract the effect. I need to pinpoint Seven's exact position for the reconnaissance team working on her recovery operation."

"Aye.." came the ensign's answer. "Reversing EPS conduit polarity and grafting secondary harmonics.. Mark.."

Chakotay got more that time on his screen. "She's unconscious. Most likely drugged from these readings.. In a place full of electrical feedback."

"Could she be in laboratory..?" asked the tactical officer.

The first officer nodded, agreeing. He decided to back off and let the Cube return to its quiet surveillance mode. ::No use seeming provocative with probing for longer than necessary..:: Chakotay thought. ::No doubt the Queen's expecting this from us. :: He called out aloud. "Back us off. Shut down the sweep." It was done. "Hmm"Chakotay analyzed. "They didn't even raise deflectors to go along with their shields... Is there any sign of weaponry powering up?"

"None, commander." came ops.

::Dmn. Tough round of poker. I can't tell what's going on over there at all.:: he swore.

Chakotay shifted his seat.. and decided at last upon action. "Tactical. Fire a warning shot. A single fully armed photon. Cross the Cube's path just before their shields range perimeter. Use the new frequencies q gave us in his last finger snapped report."

::Nice of q to pop in every ten minutes to share information he discovered about our Borg Sphere and Cube. He seems to be serious about breaking Voyager out of here.::

Soon the modified photon lanced out of the forward port tube. It glowed redly as it left Voyager along the chosen coordinates.

"Another..." Chakotay ordered. "Only this time closer than ever. I want that Cube to come to a grinding halt and stop shadowing us so nearby."

Another photon fired. And a third and a forth.. The fifth shot actually hit the outer skin of the Borg shield and made it flare in a tiny flash of energy..

The Cube .....froze in place..

"Ah... so you see we CAN sting you.." Chakotay smiled, "Like a scorpion at your heel."

A booming cacophony deafened everyone on the bridge. #We are Borg. Persistance is futile. Your scans are being repelled. Cease your energy bolts or Seven of Nine will be terminated. You have fifteens seconds to comply.# came the chorus of drones speech right through the hull.

All clamped hands and limbs over their ears in a protective reflex..

Chakotay winced and waved the weapons crewman to break it off. "Cease fire." he shouted.

But Chakotay's tactic had done its work.. The Cube remained stationary, held at bay, while Voyager drifted away over polar orbit.

The Federation starship was moving closer to the Borg Sphere's last known coordinates.

::Wesley.. You'll get your close proximity to Locutus's vessel with Voyager unmolested after all.:: Chakotay sweated in relief.

The faint representation of the Borg Sphere loomed larger and larger on the main viewer until soon, the forward pickups allowed the first officer to see it with the naked eye..

::Come out, come out where ever you are..:: he thought to Locutus's threateningly vast ship filling the screen. ::We're ringing the doorbell.::

--------------------------------------------------------------------------- (attachments)

Image : Chakotay hearing a damage report.

Image : Borg Cube being probed by Voyager's sensors.

Image : Voyager firing photons.

Image : Voyager dwarfed by the Borg Sphere's huge size.

*******************************************************************

From: ionstormi .uk Subject: [voyagerliveaction] In the presence of a god Date: Sat, 21 Oct 2000 16:32:54 +0100

Lamat'Ukan stood in solitude on the bridge, staring with reverence at the latest arrival on Voyager, Odo. The Jem'Hadar's eyes widened as he suddenly realised the latest appearance was a Founder! ::What should I do?:: he wondered silently, watching the bridge staff behave as though nothing had changed. They were treating a god with severe disrespect! "You should kill them all where they stand." rasped a voice to his left, coming from the smug little Vorta he had been unfortunate enough to meet in sickbay. "Perhaps." he replied turning to face the Vorta,  
who seemed as enthralled at the sight of the Founder as he was. Lamat had never seen a shapeshifter before... but there again he was only activated from the cloning facility a few months ago. "But how do you expect me to kill them while they have weapons and I don't?" he whispered gruffly, suddenly gazing at the Founder, who in turn looked at him with a look of distrust and hatred upon his face and 'Hrrumphed' before turning away. The Jem'Hadar was devastated, as was too the Vorta. "How dare you upset the Founder!" the Vorta shrieked, but nobody on the bridge turned or batted an eyelid, as they heard nothing. Lamat glared at the tiny Vorta, who was staring at him with those vile purple eyes this particular Vorta seemed to have; it was disgusting! "I did not upset the Founder." he muttered, careful to keep his voice low so nobody would hear him. "Maybe you did." he added, as an after thought. "Of course I didn't!" the Vorta snarled back at him, "He can't see me, remember? Nobody can apart from you!" he growled, with a dismissive wave of his hand. "You're the one who's going mad remember, not me!" "I did not upset the Founder." Lamat'Ukan repeated, to the Vorta's annoyance. "Then what else made him upset?! The humans-?" he stopped in mid sentence, and nodded slowly as though a penny had just dropped inside his head. "Of course!" he commented, in a much calmer manner "This Founder was with the Federation before the war!" The Vorta grinned cheekily as though the explanation provided the answer clearly why the Founder seemed upset to see the Jem'Hadar. Third paced, thinking. Why would a god join the side of the humans? He was very puzzled. If he was a god, then he'd most certainly exterminate all of his enemies... but then maybe there was some sort of hidden agenda to it all... maybe; he paused at looked up at Odo; maybe he was a spy! "That would explain it all." the Vorta muttered nodding slowly, raising his head to glimpse at the Founder. The Vorta suddenly walked away and wandered around the bridge, Lamat watched him as he meandered into the captains ready room. Lamat's eyes widened, as the Vorta called to him to follow him, and he quickly stole a glance around the bridge to see if anyone was watching, which nobody was, as they were too preoccupied with the Founder to care. ::They want to make up their minds.:: he thought; ::either they're going to ignore him or they're going to speak with him.:: Lamat gave up trying to fathom the Federation illogical behaviour,  
and walked into the ready room, to see the Vorta sitting on a desk swinging his legs off the edge, in a childlike fashion,  
looking at something lying on the floor. "It's spacer in here isn't it?" the Vorta said, but his question went without an answer. "You know, I sometimes wish the Founders had given the Vorta some - some sense of aesthetics... I'd be able to appreciate this room a lot more you know." Lamat ignored the Vorta, who merely rambled on with himself about comparative psychology between Vorta and Jem'Hadar, and bent down to pick up a blue object lying on the floor. He turned it over in his hands and stared at it questioningly, wondering what it was. It was a sickly blue, had a shiny material weaved into it. It had - what looked like two arms and two legs. It in fact resembled a humanoid alien. "What's that?!" the Vorta asked him, sliding off the Captain's desk to look at the doll. "I have no idea." the Jem'Hadar said aloud, and determined to find out what it was, marched back onto the bridge to ask somebody. As he emerged onto the bridge, the ensign that had escorted him into the ready room before looked up and grinned at seeing the object in the Jem'Hadar's hand. Lamat'Ukan marched up to the ensign. "What is this?" he growled. The young ensign gave a nervous laugh, and looked at the toy. "I-It's Naomi's, I replicated it for her." The Vorta narrowed his eyes; and prodded the Jem'Hadar in his back. "Demand that he explain it's purpose." Lamat snarled at the Vorta and looked at the ensign. "What objective does it accomplish?" "It's um... not really supposed to accomplish anything - its a toy." "Very well." the Vorta answered and began to walk towards the turbolift; "lets go find it's owner and ask them what it is supposed to do; as this man won't give us any answers!" The Jem'Hadar stiffly bowed, in a (what he thought) was a diplomatic gesture, and joined the Vorta at the turbolift; determined to find the owner of the doll...

Lamat'Ukan - Jem'Hadar Third

------------------------------------------------------------------------------ (attachment)

Image : The Jem'Hadar/Founder Emblem

*******************************************************************

From: "Tyler Sherkin" Subject: [voyagerliveaction] Confused, Bumbled and Bobbled Date: Sun, 22 Oct 2000 13:39:43 -0400 (Main Engineering)

Will (Riker) had caught up with Geordi several minutes ago, and the two had finished the walk to Main Engineering together,  
discussing their situation.

In Main Engineering, the two searched around for B'ellana Torres.

Suddenly, Riker smacked his forehead.

"She's not here, Geordi."

"Pardon? Why wouldn't she be?"

Riker held up his PADD.

"You ahven't read this yet, have you?"

Geordi rolled his nanomechanical eyes and sighed.

"Not yet..."

"Here," Riker said, punching some commands into the PADD. "B'ellana Torres - Sick Bay."

Geordi read further, browsing the reasons.

"Geordi, I have a hunch that if we sit down for a second and actually read through these, things will become a lot clearer."

"Agreed."

The two Enterprise officers found seats, side by side, at unused computer terminals. Rather than read the tiny PADDs, they dumped the information onto the Main Computer and read it from there.

Riker's face slackened, and Geordi's jaw dropped open. They read about Q, the Borg, the Delta Quadrant, the time anomaly,  
the hull breaches, the temporal disturbances, and more. They learned about Kirk and Spock and Deanna and everyone else who had made it aboard.

"Sure," said Geordi. "Everyone but Dr. Brahms, the one woman I was getting along with."

Will shrugged his shoulders.

"I've known you since the Academy, Geordi, and I can say this: You ahve to learn to play the field."

Riker's face lit up, and a huge, ear-to-ear grin split his visage,  
display gleaming, ivory teeth. The famous Riker Smile.

Geordi laughed.

"You always were too busy with the girls to study. So, did you really study with Amanda Blake before that Propulsion Exam, or did you just 'talk' all night?"

Geordi chuckled, and Will put on a serious face.

"Well, if you want to get into specific, scientific details,  
Mr. LaForge--"

Will's poker face was threatining to fail when Geordi gasped,

"Please, no details! I heard enough when you dated Sarah Denning!"

The two of them burst out laughing and couldn't stop for several minutes. Finally, they calmed themselves down.

Riker looked at Geordi, and said,

"You know, we ARE here. We're stuck on this ship about seventy years from home, so we might as well be of some use. Let's get back to the bridge and ask Captain Janeway how we can help."

"Of course. Maybe I can help patch the ship up, or help find a way out of this mess."

Riker's face set serious for a moment.

"You do realize, that even if we leave thge anomaly, we're still here and stuck 70 years from home."

"Yeah, I thought about that. But if we leave the anomaly, wouldn't we be sucked back to where we were taken from?"

Riker shook his head.

"I never did get more than a 70 in Temporal Mechanics. You tell me, mister Time Engineering."

Geordi laughed again, and then the two got up, and walked to a turbolift.

(Bridge)

The turbolift doors hissed and split apart. Riker and LaForge walked out onto the bridge.

Thom Riker was still there, with Captain Janeway and a few others.

With Geordi trailing close behind, Riker walked over to Janeway,  
and said,

"Captain Janeway: I formally declare our intentions to assist this ship and her crew. Please tell me how Geordi and I can be of assistance."

*********************************************************************** From: "patti keiper" Subject: [voyagerliveaction] Good tools. Wrong hands. Date: Mon, 23 Oct 2000 07:51:10 GMT

McCoy was bored. It had been a few minutes since he had watched as Bashir and the captain were pulled out of sickbay.

He had a momentary fright when Janeway's IV ripped free from her arm as she disappeared in Wesley's translocation effect. But the EMH had told him what he got over the bioflag sensors showed she was not in any grave danger and that Julian was already on top of things and had solved the problem up topdeck.

Now, with everything cleaned up, there only remained one patient to deal with.. The odd Klingon engineer now lying on the biobed with her own transfusion line trailing to the computerized biofilter set to screen out her Borg nanoprobes.

He smiled his best gentlemanly smile and said, "Well there young woman. We'll have you out and about before you can say Ka'plah!"

B'Elanna's face fell as she regarded him and he then remembered.

This Torres was no fan of her Klingon heritage.. ::In fact,.. Just the opposite. Oops.::

"Sorry Ms. Torres. I have a lot of records to remember." His smile was ignored and he watched B'Elanna shift in bed, turning her back to him without saying a word.

McCoy's winning smile fell even further.."Guess you hate doctors...then. O.k... I won't overstay my welcome.. The EMH is here if you need him..."

Bones snuck out of the medical ward and out into the corridor feeling just a little more than unwanted.

::Just what has happened to my bedside manner? Or is this the EMH's fault? Callousing these people to ANY doctor's bedside approach.:: He harrumphed, loud in his throat. ::Well, I'll soon see about that.::

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

In a few minutes, he found the mess hall and the night bar now residing there for the evening. He noticed Guinan polishing her glass and he wandered over to the stool in front of her,  
setting his Voyager medkit to one side.

He regarded the out cold woman sprawled across the bar for along appraising moment, seeing that she was Betazed. ::Bars and Betazeds don't mix.::

He nonchalantly reached over , feeling for her carotid pulse,  
sighing like a steam engine.

Guinan just yawned, holding up two fingers..

McCoy raised an eyebrow. "Only two drinks?" He was satisfied with the heartrate he found on Lwaxana.."She's fine then. Just exhausted." He folded his arm back over his other one. "Bourbon.. straight up.. " He regarded the bar hostess with a mournful eye. "Hope you don't mind an earful cause I have plenty to say about this funny vessel of yours.."

He watched the hostess set down the low ball glass she was polishing and filled it halfway with the proper decantered bottle. Bones didn't even touch the drink she poured him.

"Huh.. I go to a graduation party..... Have a good time... then I wake up into the middle of a middle aged doctor's worst nightmare.. A sickbay that's a hundred years a head of him.. Felt like a miner's mule at a circus parade."

He thoughtfully opened Tuvok's medkit he had taken with him when he had first arrived and held up a protoplaser.. and grinned blearily. "See this?" He asked the bartender.. "Top of the line,  
state of the art technology.. Doesn't even need the skill of a doctor."

He held it out over the sleeping Lwaxana's hand and switched it on.."Even YOU could do this and join her fingers together at the joints if you wanted to.. And she wouldn't even feel it.."

He sneezed and suddenly, a blue light lanced out of the instrument,  
enveloping that very area and in the blink of an glow faded. Lwaxana's index and second finger were one..

Guinan gasped in shock, making Bones look down at his unintended handywork.. "Oh S**t!" the Enterprise physician swore.. "I didn't mean to do that.... Honest.." He started rifling through the still partially unfamiliar medkit. "I have to fix this.. God,  
.. if she wakes up....."

Then Lwaxana moaned, tucking the newly altered hand under her cheek, smiling in her sleep.

Both Guinan and Bones froze in horror and mid move. "Uh,.. now what are we going to do..?" the doctor moaned.

Guinan just shot him a look, "What do you mean, we?" she whispered..

Bones got indignant., "Just.... pick up her head.. I gotta get that...hand back where I can get to it.."

Guinan shrugged, "Why don't you just knock Mrs. Troi out and then fix it?"

Bones shot her a look, "Can't.. she's ingested real alcohol. A sedative will cause nothing but problems... Can't breathe if you're so far under that your lungs forget to work." he sighed ironically. "Ever heard the phrase.. don't drink and drive?"

Guinan's uncomprehending stare made Dr. McCoy feel a million years old. "I may be a hundred years out of date but you not knowing THAT..... Come on... You're five hundred years older than me."

Guinan just shrugged again.. in the mild negative.

Bones frowned."O.K. Fine. Well.. That philosophy works the same here, too. Don't drink and hypospray. Now,.. Just.... pick .... up....her.....head. Nice and slow.... Like that.."

The hostess did so and a huge snore peeled her way. Lwaxana burbled happily in her sleep and nestled into Guinan's bosom like a child with a teddy bear in her mother's arms.

Guinan's mouth dropped open to launch a protest but McCoy's hand sealed off her words before anything could be said. "Don't.... MOVE..." he hissed. "Now are you going to be quiet? Yes,.. you are going to be very q--"

He broke off when Lwaxana coughed. The two at leaning over her at the bar in close proximity were the stoniest statues on record until the dignitary's breathing settled into even sleep once again.

Doctor McCoy held up an admonishing finger in front of Guinan's nose. "Not a single centimeter.. you hear me?" He said of the tender seeming embrace she now had with Lwaxana.

He bent to undoing his horrific blunder.

He retrieved the errant hand back in front of him and the medkit. There were only four fingers on that hand.

The one cojoined was perfectly so, seamlessly, right down to the extravagantly purple painted fingernail.

McCoy paused, looking at it for one long moment, then he reached to the side. "I think I need a drink.."

Guinan whipped away the bourbon glass so fast with her free arm that it splattered on the back mirror behind her. ::No!:: she thought and her expression meant it in volumes.

She stabbed a finger at Lwaxana's hand insistently like a mother schooling her child to eat vegetables.

McCoy sheepishly began poking through the medkit at some of the more unfamiliar devices, looking for what he thought was the tissue laser scalpel/tissue regen actuator. Every now and then he rolled guilty eyes up at Guinan's stern countenance,  
while she cradled the drooling Mrs. Troi with a reluctant tolerance.

Bones cleared his throat and swallowed, three times. He set what he thought was the proper tool and poised it over the mutant member resting on the counter. He squeezed his eyes shut and pressed its commit button.

A green light lanced out this time, splaying the finger back into its normal parts and just as quickly sealing the two wounds in its healing rays. The skin reformed around their proper digits and grew whole.

Lwaxana laughed and mumbled, "Ooo, that tickles.." and she yanked her hand back under her chin. In doing so, the actuator beam vaporized the nail polish off of her index finger in a neat POOf ! with the motion.

McCoy's mouth formed a little "Oh." But the work was done. And he whipped everything back into the kit warp speed as Lwaxana eyes fluttered, tossing the offending medkit behind him onto a nearby table.

Guinan threw a towel over the "surgery area" mopping up the few drops of blood that had pooled there, schooling her expression into bland bartender while the woman awakened the rest of the way out of her nap.

McCoy and Guinan were both instantly horrified inside their outwardly casual poses that they would be found out by Lwaxana's telepathy. But fate revealed its kindnesses.

Bones remembered belatedly at the last second, that Cognac knocks out Betazed telepathic centers as readily as it does the entire imbibing Betazed crazy enough to drink it.

"Hello, Mrs. Troi, ah,, glad to finally meet you." McCoy stuck out a hand in fairly convincing cordiality.

Lwaxana neatly primped her hair back into place and took his handshake with a firm grip of her own.

#Ah, I don't believe I've met you yet darling.. You're handsome.. want a drink?# She sent mistakenly through mental channels to people not in the room. Of course, Guinan and Bones heard nothing out loud.

The doctor took the sudden drink the hostess pro-offered. One materialized in her own hand miraculously. They both took long desperate sips like thirsty camels from their glasses in tremendous relief.

Then Lwaxana Troi looked down, noticing something odd. "Funny,  
I thought I painted all of my nails this morning."

McCoy and the hostess both sprayed the bar generously in bourbon and Aldeberan ale at that.

---------------------------------------------------------------

(attachment)

Image : Lwaxana gleeful and happy

Image : McCoy, dead set with a hypospray.

******************************************************

END WEEK 45 RECAP 10-22-2K

WEEK FORTY SIX RECAP 10-25-2K {}

******************************************************

From: "Clairissa Fox" Subject: offical assistent helping out. Its me. Naomi. Date: Wed, 25 Oct 2000 20:01:18 GMT

It was all ok now on the ship. The borg royal lady was gone. She couldnt hurt me or my friends no more. And I saw that Chakoty had things good us so far with the sheelds up and he had chasd the borg square away from Voyagr.

So I went to get Flotter to go home. But he wasnt there behind the couch in the readyroom where I left him. Where did he go?

Flotter? But I didn't see him at all.

Bootby. Have you seen my Flotter? I left him in here when the big lizard man and the nice man Wesly were fighting in the dark.

Bootby told me that he would look with his tv s to see what had happend and that he would let me know soon.

I nodded. Thankyou Bootby. I knew you could help me.

I went away from the bridg aftr that. I didnt want Auntie Kathy to worry about me or anyone so I lookd up a safe area to visit near some sekurity gards. I know! The best place was at Neelixs!

Boy was I hungry. I remembered the pretty lady in the hat said she was going to be there in the mess hall to so I went there to get some food for me and maybe her.

Dr Mccoy was in there. And Deannas mum. Hi! I'm Naomi Wildman and Im the captains asistent. Is there anything I can get you from the replicaters?

I saw the nice doctor look at me and smile real big. He shook my hand and said that a ham sanwich would be just great. The pretty lady in the hat just wantd some chokalite milk and Lwasana said she would have what I wanted to eat for lunch. Neat!

So I got all that food by myself and we ate at the counter with all the shiny glasses stacked around us.

I said to my new friends. Have you been seeing what is going on on this ship? I never saw so many robot things in my life. They got Auntie Kathy and Belana but the hollowdoc is helping them stay ok and now I am helping the new poepl lern what to do with the data pads. Do you need one? I can get you some from the bridge. Chakoty is to busy to do this so I am helping him.

But they said no so I ate the rest of my banana and drank my apple juice.

Then I saw the purple monster holding Spots red yarn ball by the window. I got up and went to him. He was still sad.

I am so sorry Speeker that Spot has gone to heavn. I know he was your friend and he talkd to all of us real good for you.

Do you want a hug? I know that makes me feel bettr alot. So I went to him and I gave the Speeker a big hug. He was so big I had to step on my toetips to reach him.

Then the Speeker did something. He pointd out the window to his podfriend flying near Voyagr. He nodded and I saw the brown ship roll over in a somersalt. I laughed! And I laughed! Thankyou,  
poddy! That was funny.

The Speeker had troubl talking to me caus I was so little and my brain didnt understand him so good. He didnt have Spot to talk through. But I told him I knew that with nodding and I just squeezd his hand.

Bootby can help you. Maybe he can get you a combage. It has a computer in it that can make everybody know what everyone is saying all the time. Want one?

Speeker didnt know what I ment so I went back to the replicater and I got one and turned it on.

Computer. Make this badge work for Mr Speeker. He needs help to hear us through his head and not by talking. Can you do this for my friend?

I heard the computer fix the insides with the right beeps and then I set the badge in the right place on his shouldr.

There! Can you hear me now?

I heard him say yes in my head and through my badge to! Glad I could help you Speeker. But have you seen my Flotter? Hes blue and looks like a water man about this big?

The Speeker shook his head so I went back to the counter and cleand up my mess. I askd the same thing to Mccoy and the pretty lady in the hat. They didnt know where Flotter was so I left to go look for him by myself.

Bootby found me in the hallway. He said that the lizard man took him to lern what Flotter was and was looking for me. That was weird. Dont lizard kids have toys when they grow up? I didnt mind. If Flotter made that man feel better about being alone then I was glad he had him. And yes. I can talk to him for a while if he wanted to about what Flotter was.

But then Bootby told me only to meet the lizard man when a sekurity gard was with me so I would be watchd in case he got mad or sad about being on Voyagr. I knew how the lizard man felt. Being in the fifth grade was just like being on a new ship. Scary! I feel like pushing sometimes to.

So I made sure Mr gard was with me while I walked. He was funny telling me about all the stuff he had to know to be a gard.

Lizard man! I can tell you about Flotter! Where are you?

Then I saw him over there by a lift. Lizard man! I am Naomi. Is Flotter making you feel better? I saw the big gray man turn and look at me.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

(attachment)

Image : Neelix tucking in Naomi and Flotter into bed.

*****************************************************************

From: patti keiper Date: Thu Oct 26, 2000 10:57am Subject: Wesley's gameplan on the board.....

Captain Janeway watched everyone gathered at the Officer's Meeting Lounge with close scrutiny. She gave them the few minutes needed to get oriented from Wesley Crusher's teleportation of them to where they all were now.

She thanked Bashir for taking care of her arm and bandaging it. ::Well, that was one way for me to get rid of that annoying IV port. :: she quipped mentally as she regarded the young doctor putting away the things he had used from the medkit he carried with him. "Thank you, doctor." she said.

She leaned into the highbacked chair, only one of the dozen ringing the black ebony table in the room. Janeway noticed that Boothby was in attendance as well from his auxillary monitor. His programmed face nodded at her when she swept eyes over his location. She nodded back then turned to all the crew with her at the table.

Spock, Seska, and Data were among those included in Wesley "conference call". The captain noted that the two security guards she summoned for Data arrived silently and they took up positions near the android. ::Good. We still don't know why Data reacted the way he did in my ready room. It may be that his attack on me was the result of overwash of Borg influence spilling over from the Queen when she was here. Still, I wouldn't care for a repeat performance of that incident.:: The artificial man seemed calm enough now, with a contrived half smile plastered on his face and he had folded hands neatly arranged before him.

Janeway's eyes moved around the table to Seska. ::Now there's a surprising choice. I wonder why Wesley brought her here. It's not like she has much Borg technical expertise to bring to this little get together.::

Ironically, just then, Geordi LaForge and Will Riker walked through the doors from the bridge and joined her at her side.

With Geordi trailing close behind, Riker walked over to Janeway,  
and said,

"Captain Janeway: I formally declare our intentions to assist this ship and her crew. Please tell me how Geordi and I can be of assistance."

Janeway smiled up at them and handed each a briefing data padd. "Perfect timing, gentlemen. We're just about to start deciding just that using this young man's solid propulsion theories..." she said gesturing at Wesley's place at the table. "We're about to take active step to break out of here. He's just about to let us know details. I would very much like any input. Mr. LaForge.. Glad you're here. It seems your friend, Data had a few difficulties earlier on with his safety protocols. He attacked me and several of my crew all the while thinking he was a Borg. Perhaps you'd like to go over his positronic net with my engineer Torres when she returns from sickbay at some point to see if you can pinpoint the problem. A communications channel frequency may be the culprit. Data only got violent only after the com system was used through the computer/combadge tie-ins. And only then when the Borg were in close proximity to Voyager. Just a thought. Have a seat. There's an engineering kit over on that wall with any tools you might need for your examination, sir." she said to Geordi. She leaned close.. "Sorry I had to post guards for Data but he was pulled out of his own self confinement in his quarters by Mr. Crusher before I knew it."

Then Janeway caught Wesley standing from the corner of her eye and she and the Enterprise officers faced him as he began to talk. Commander Riker seemed very quick to slip into first officer mode and he reviewed all information thoroughly while making sure everyone knew he was there and capable with the slightest gesture. ::So like Chakotay's command style.:: Janeway thought. ::These two should talk..:: the captain thought with amusement.

Wesley say to her (Janeway) with a slight smile on his face. "As you have pointed out the hardest part will be getting the Borg parts from the sphere and cube. It is not going to be easy and I have a idea of the Away party I will need. If it is ok with you captain I wish to take Seven of Nine, After she is found of course, Commander Data, the EMH, B'lena, Since I think it will be highly possible to alter her bios signs to read purely that of a borg drone, 8472, and myself. If it is ok with you and of course if they agree."

"An away mission? To first the Queen Cube to free Seven of Nine and then to the Borg Sphere to get the components you need? Sound reasoning and choices for each step of the way.. I'll follow your advise." she decided. She held up her briefing padd. "But the facts I have just been given from Chakotay's chair terminal shows from a deep sensor sweep of the Cube, that Seven is incapacitated, maybe even drugged in a lab somewhere on board that vessel. She may not be up to conducting an away mission even after we recover her. I'm afraid that we're going to have to count her out for this second leg sortie to the Borg Sphere."

The captain turned to the Boothby program nearest her on a wall screen. "Mr. Boothby... Would you be so kind as to inform the Speaker that it is needed here? I would like a little 8472 knowhow to these proceedings."

"Done." the silver haired face grinned. "I've even let Guinan know what we're up to."

"Thank you." the captain sighed. "The sooner we come up with Wesley's game plan.. the sooner we can finally do something about our predicament." she quipped.

She turned to Wesley.. "B'Elanna should be on her way to us within the next few minutes. Her treatment is concluding in sickbay and she's been fitted with one of these nanoprobe theta inhibitors as well." she said of the green flashing band affixed to her arm. "Both she and I should be able to carry out our parts without trouble or a reoccurrance of our Borg symptoms."

She caught Wesley's affirming nod of approval as his forehead wrinkled in concentration at his own notes in his data padd.

She turned to Boothby and said, "Mr. Boothby.. Activate the portable hologrid on the area of floor behind us if you would..." Everyone looked up expectantly.

The large open area beyond the meeting table and everyone seated there coalesced into first the typical black and yellow checked about three by three meters in dimension before settling down into a representation of what was now unfolding in the cargobay ten decks below.

Janeway arose and went over to the holo scene Boothby had provided for them.

"This is an exact holoduplicate of the Borg slice we've tractored in and are currently cataloging. Most of the work had already been done by our young advisor here. " she said of Wesley.

She wandered in and out of the person high debris fragments and picked up a slender device she saw there, deftly switching one on in a series until its internal light glowed. "This device is only one of several tertiary nodes we've salvaged from the slice. Being a holo representation I can't show you how it works unless we reconvene in the cargobay,.. but here's food for of Nine felt this node relay's presence when the Queen was still some distance off from Voyager. She said that the Borg Queen uses them as a communications relay between assimilated Borg targets and the Queen Cube.. and for assigning Borg designations to new drones. I know about them only second hand from what I've picked up from my link with the Queen when I was still ill. Wesley, B'Elanna, Geordi, Data... I was wondering if we could use these Borg node enhancers to run interference while we beam aboard either Borg vessel to accomplish our objective? "

Captain Janeway waited for her idea to filter through those watching her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------- (attachment)

Image : J addressing people in a full briefing room

Image : J setting a node enhancer in a holosimulation.

**********************************************************************

From: "Nick Lewis" .uk Subject: [voyagerliveaction] Coming to an understanding Date: Thu, 26 Oct 2000 19:30:44 +0100

Thomas watches Will and Geordi walk into the conference-room. The Captain seems to be gathering personnel for a briefing on their current predicament. His exclusion would indicate that for the moment she isn't prepared to buy into his story. He sighs and wanders over to the helm where the Ensign manning it seems busy... busier than he should be.

The officer doesn't notice Thomas' approach and he is able to look over his shouder at the calculations and test-runs being performed. As he looks on, Thomas becomes more and more intrigued. "That's quite a theory" he says quietly.

Tom Paris is a little startled when he hears the voice behind him. He'd been so intent on making this work, he'd failed to notice Riker's presence. "You think?" he asks after a few moments.

"Absolutely" Thomas replies, stroking Tom's ego. "This detects the buildup of chronoton particles before they can form a temporal rip, right?" He points to the relevent portion of the screen.

Tom nods, interested in the feedback.

"And this" Thomas moves his finger, "synchronises the entry point with its corresponding exit point, in effect creating a static time-window."

"Yeah" Tom says, glad that his theory holds water under someone else's scrutiny.

"But how would you pinpoint where this window would take you?" Thomas asks.

"That's the tricky part" Tom explains. "However I've run through the data, and it seems that for every temporal visitor, the anomaly produces more or less chronoton particles depending on the time-difference involved. It shouldn't be too difficult to regulate the chronoton flow to produce a desired destination."

Thomas blinks at the calculations involved. "You're wasted at the helm, Ensign." he tells him.

"Tom" Tom replies.

Thomas furrows his brow.

"My name is Tom Paris" Tom elaborates.

Thomas nods. He'd thought the Ensign was questioning his story for a moment there. "When do we put this plan into action?"

Tom is about to say something, but stops. Can he trust this man? "Which one are you, really?" he asks cagily.

Thomas sighs. "I don't know why everyone insists on believing I'm not who I say I am." He sits down in the chair opposite Tom. "I'm Will Riker... the real Will Riker. Commander and first officer of the USS Enterprise 1701-D and... I don't know what else to say to make people believe it. Okay, I've been out of circulation for a few months, but I doubt they've replaced me already."

"Out of circulation?" Tom queries.

Thomas corrects himself. "You won't know will you, stuck out here in the delta quadrant." He leans forward as if confiding in Tom alone. "Do you know of a military alliance called the Dominion?"

Tom nods. "We got informed of the war in our first communications with Starfleet about two years ago."

"That makes this story less complicated then" Thomas continues. "I'd been assigned to work alongside the Bajoran Militia in a strike against one of the Cardassian run armament depots in the former DMZ. Starfleet had a leak though, the Cardassians were waiting for us. Over half of us, including myself were captured. The Major barely got the rest of our people out of there in one piece.

Some of us were executed as an example, others including myself were sent to some godforsaken prison moon to serve hard labour. Periodically they'd take each of us away from the rest, looking to prise strategic information out of us. We wouldn't give them any.

Eventually we managed to orchestrate an escape with the help of a Cardassian sympathiser who was working with Starfleet Intelligence. However it didn't go as well as we thought it would. I got shot in the shoulder, blacked out... Next thing I know I'm on this ship, wondering whether I'm surrounded by friends or enemies. The Dominion have managed to fool some people with carefully constructed sets and broken Federation prisoners."

Tom's look of suspicion softens as Thomas tells his tale. He still feels Riker is holding something back, but assumes that it's to do with Cardassian torture tactics. "Well Commander,  
I was hoping to present this to the Captain as soon as I'd completed these test-runs."

Thomas nods, pleased that Paris believed his story. It's not like it's far from the truth anyway... well not more than a few light years anyway. "I assume that you're aware, Mr Paris,  
that time-travel isn't authorised under Starfleet regulations unless there's no other alternative."

Tom hesitates. "Yes sir, but-"

"However that isn't a regulation I've readily subscribed to if I can help it" Thomas grins. "You've certainly got my support,  
assuming it's worth anything."

"I'll talk to the Captain" Tom says. "Maybe we can back each other up."

Thomas nods in appreciation and turns to the console. "Now, let's see what the rest of these test-runs come up with." Tom also turns back to his controls and starts another simulation.

****************************************************************************

From: Subject: [voyagerliveaction] The plan gets more complete. Date: Thu, 26 Oct 2000 18:33:43 EDT

Wesley, B'Elanna, Geordi, Data... I was wondering if we could use these Borg node enhancers to run interference while we beam aboard either Borg vessel to accomplish our objective? "

Wesley looks to the small device in the captain's hand and starts to do a few calculations on his data pad. As he does he begans to fade in and out of view as his hands and mind move faster then most life forms could even hope for. After a few moments he slows do and look up at the captain.

"Ma'am I belive I may have just solved a few of are problems at once. First, with a few modifications my could hide every member of the away team easily. Each decive would have to specially confirgured for each person so correct mask them onboard the cube or sphere. One problem is the Queen." He says with a slight frown.

"These are extentions of here own life force for lack of a better word at the moment, much like what I did to save the commander and your self captain." He says slowly to everyone. "If we got close to her she would know what we really are. I would have to say within at the most 20 meters any close and she would have more Borg on us then you could imaigan even if the can see us she can relay the information."

Wesley gets up and pulls a tricorder out of his pocket, one that everyone can see has been modified from the standard or even the most advanced issue, and moves to scan Data. After a moment he pushs a button and data head snaps up and Wesley hits it again. " Just as I thought. That device sends out a signal that interferes and even can command Data posatic net. I think Laforge can come up with something to block or lessen the effects." He hands me his PADD to show him his new discoveries.

"Now the last thing is getting in and out of the Cube with 7 of 9. I can get passed any of their shields and other things they can throw at me. Everyone else may have a few problems. I can try to do what I did to get everyone here but it will be a little harder due to distance and all. But I think I could do it if I need to But I think we should try to find an alternatative."

Wesley then moves to the hologram and starts looking it over and graps a piece and pulls it out. It looks like a three dimentional star. "This is something I need more of from the cube. It is a trans-warp/slip drive confirgureration node. I got quite a few but need more so the ship will hold up to the stress of traveling at the speeds from the new drive." He then looks at the captain and continues. "Other parts I will need I will just simply send then back to the cargo bay when we are over there. But these nodes are to senivtive to do that with and all I need is about 20 more."

He then looks a Bashir and smiles. " You I brought here for another reason . For part of the design of this new drive I shall need you help ," Wesley says as he glances at the captain, " your resident Borg expert 7 of 9, and the speaker as well. This will be the hardest part of the new drive. I need you Dr. Bashir to replacte and fusion sertion cells and tissues from by body with some of the same from the speaker." Wesley stops to wait for that little bit to settle in. "I know it sounds hard up I can helps do some of it But do not have the knowledge to do it all on my own. The next part is where 7 of 9 comes into the picture. I need some of her nanoprobes to be modiftied and customize to my spesifcations then to assmultale the tissues Dr. Bashir will make. This we be the heart of the new drive so to speak."

Odo stand on the bridge of the star ship regain the control of his form once more he turns too see who and what is around him. The frist he sees is Riker.

"Tell me are you William or Thomas? And so you know I have reports of how and when both vanished with no trace."

"Can I ask where it is I am and who is in charge here?"

******************************************************************************

From : Subject: The first to resist.... Date: Monday October29 2000 0:48:40 GMT

Wesley stops to wait for that little bit to settle in. "I know it sounds hard up I can helps do some of it .But do not have the knowledge to do it all on my own. The next part is where 7 of 9 comes into the picture. I need some of her nanoprobes to be modiftied and customize to my spesifcations then to assmultale the tissues Dr. Bashir will make. This we be the heart of the new drive so to speak."

Janeway glanced up in revelation and automatically hit her combadge,  
staying well out of range of Mr. Data in case Wesley's fiddling with his personal tricorder failed to mask the worst of Mr. Data's sensitivity to electromagnetic communication and his resultant Borg interference.

"Janeway to the EMH. Report to the Officer's meeting room at once. Wesley Crusher has need of your expertise."

She heard the holodoc come over the comm system. =^=Is there a problem?=^=

"Not a medical one, Doctor.. Bring a sample of Seven's blood with a good dose of those nanoprobes you have configured to accept random reprogramming. Make it portable, doctor and meet all of us in Cargo Bay Two. Tell McCoy to bring his gear and..." she grinned. "...his best thinking cap, we've need of original lines of thought when it comes all of this Borg technology.. Perhaps a fresh mind put to the problem will yield the results we need."

=^=We're on our way, will meet you there in five minutes. Sickbay out.=^=

Janeway arose from her place squatting by the node enhancer in the hologrid scene and called out. "Computer, leave this component in my hand intact." she nestled one of Wesley's indicated 3-D blue stars in palm, "Maintain its form within this room until we all leave."

#Self regulating parameter is implemented.# the computer replied.

The Borg debris setting disappeared and so did the small grid it had manifested upon. All except the special star apparatus that Wesley had identified.

Captain Janeway turned to everyone in the room and went over to the young man's side meeting him square in his hazel eyes with a look of utter seriousness.

"This..." she said holding up the star shaped transwarp slip stream configuration node device. "I can understand. It's just a matter of meshing Borg and Federation technology. I'll authorize experimentation with whatever ship's systems it takes to get your slip stream drive functional. But using living tissue for genetic manipulation combining yours and the 8472's DNA sequences into some kind of mutated engine core I simply cannot condone. Even IF Seven's enhanced nanoprobes can eradicate any immuno chromosomes that lend the Speaker its superiority over the Borg. Even if only for the same reason I once stopped colonial population from using my crew's living chromosomes for their reproductive cloning needs. It's too risky."

She turned to the room and its occupants at large. "I've had six years to think about the consequences of my actions over this crew and some of my decisions, I'm not too proud of. For instance.. giving holotechnology to the Hirogen Hunters. I made that choice under extreme circumstances.. and I've regretted it ever since as a breach of Prime Directive protocol. This bizarre bioneural nano melding of human and 8472 tissue sounds just as questionable... How can I know where to take this and still feel bound by my sense of morality and what is ethically right? "

Janeway went over to Boothby and asked the holoprogram to call up a myriad of past Borg statistics and schematics of vessel design, drone population distributions, planet wide casualties,  
(including the very world Voyager now oribitted.).. "How do I know THEY won't adapt and use your transcending propulsion discoveries for their own benefit to the detriment of countless others who've yet to become their future victims?" she reasoned to those listening to her. She went on.."Unlike non living machinery.. Life finds a way to survive no matter what catastrophic force tries to annihilate it. If even one intact humanoid cell remains.. One single DNA strand will be all it takes to give them this new ability."

Captain Janeway set the holo image of the star device on the table where it sparked briefly before maintaining its image as ordered.

"I won't have this ship turned into Dr. Mangela's laboratory by allowing your living assimilated tissues proposal to be carried out. I'm sorry Mr. Crusher, but our laws allow only NON living technology to be utilized in escape operations by any means necessary so long as a self destruct is set in place and detonated after its use.. destroying all signs of its existence once separated from Voyager herself."

She saw all heads in the room nod in appreciation of that outlined caution with respect to the Borg surrounding their sheltering starship.

"Besides.." she smiled in a sideways grin, "We have the two best engineers from two of the best starships in the Fleet. With the added bonus of all the temporally specialized creative minds that the two Q have so graciously assembled for us on board. I am sure we can figure out an alternative.."

She held her hand out to the doorway. "Shall we move to Cargobay Two to work out this little puzzle? For those of you who'd like to not join us, we are still adjacent to the bridge. My ready room is the bulkhead door opposite from this one on other side. There you will find a replicator..." Janeway made eye contact with Boothby.."...and I'm sure Mr. Boothby will be more than happy to direct you to quarters or inform you of any information you wish to know about Voyager's status and past bridge logs outlining events which lead us to where we are now." She headed out of the door.. She was pleased that some of the crew, hers and from the temporal visitors, accompanied her to the turbolift to help out.

She caught Chakotay's eye and a questioning , I-have-something-for you look from Tom Paris. She addressed both nonverbals immediately.

She saw a new visitor, a strange half formed man that Boothby whispered to her as being Odo of Deep Space Nine talking with Thomas Riker near her helmsman. She nodded to Tom, gesturing to a woman at science. "Ensign Youngman, take over the helm.. Lieutenant Paris? You're with us if you'd like to come. Chakotay.. I'll be returning here in half an hour.. can it wait? I'm fine by the way..." she held up her bandaged arm. "This was just a scratch."

The first officer's eyebrows went up as he sized up Janeway's physical condition in a glance. ::She does seem all right now.:: he thought. Chakotay considered for a moment before giving a short, assenting nod.

The captain entered the turbolift. "We're headed to Cargo Bay Two to implement a modification to Mr. Crusher's slip stream drive theories using newly discovered machinized technology. He's just outlined an intriguing direction to follow using the parts he's catalogued for us in the cargobay.."

Soon, all who wanted to come with joined her and they departed Deck One.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the Cargo Bay, Borg debris littered the deck and lined up in hap hazard order. But Wesley reassured Janeway that everything was classified in his manifests and memory in a very orderly fashion, according to function.

He began straight away to find more of the slender node enhancers Janeway had pointed out in the Meeting Room while she and the others familiarized themselves with the objects surrounding them..

Soon, McCoy and the EMH wearing his holoemitter arrived and together everyone searched for components under Wesley's instruction.

Fifteen minutes later.. Janeway looked up, frowning, "We're three short Mr. Crusher." she said dusting her hands on her pants and setting her scanning tricorder aside. "I'm afraid we won't be able to make your quota on the node enhancer rods. But we have nineteen extra transwarp slip stream stars here."

A voice interrupted the captain gruffily, "Oh yes you will, the bridge sensors have just found more Borg salvage drifting in a higher polar orbit.." It was Boothby, glowing from one wall screen monitor.

=^=Bridge to Cargo Bay Two.=^= It was the ensign manning Harry's station for him while he was away on Deck Eleven giving Major Kira a tour of the ship and getting her caught up with happenings.

Janeway answered that hail, "Go ahead, ensign."

=^=We've discovered additional debris from the Cube, captain.. Shall I beam it to you in the bay?" the very young woman's voice went on slightly hesistant at her next suggestion.. "You....might want to erect a forcefield around the transporter pad. We're finding organic signatures within the spectometry traces. There's a slight chance that some of this biological material may be part of the 8472's organo virus cluster. As you know, our biofilters can't screen any of this out. Our sensors show that a level five will do the job for complete containment. No lower. I'm sure you don't want the ship to be exposed to it..=^=

"Done, ensign. Standing by for site to site transport." she said, nodding at Boothby who threw up his protective field around the cargobay pad.

A shower of sparkles lit up the roundels on the transporter pad a few seconds after the blue containment field snicked into place. A mound of blackened debris solidified into a pile about one meter high.

What appeared tangled therein shocked everyone.. A living Borg,  
surrounded by 8472 infection.. only its face visible above the twisted metal.

It was still very much alive...

q made an appearance. He was very far from unhappiness. "Oh very good.. I was hoping you'd be the first to find him captain.. First come first serve I say.." He smirked, walking on one shattered Borg beam like a gymnast on a balance beam. "Best of all,.. the Queen didn't discover this Typhoid Mary in time. He, my dear captain.. is immune to the 8472 plague. I would keep a tight rein on your thoughts, captain or Quassia will catch wind of this little detail..."

"q! Shhh!" the EMH snapped. He whipped out a hypo spray and injected Janeway at the base of her throat in seconds.

He met Janeway's puzzled frown as she rubbed her neck, "That one stung doctor.."

"I'm sorry, captain, but I've just given you a neural suppressant. Your seeing that Borg drone will not get to the Queen. Your link with her is temporarily masked." He shot a return glare at q. "Some people have no sense of discretion.. You did that deliberately.. what if Janeway's awareness of this drone had gotten through to the Queen.?!"

q simply shrugged.."But it didn't ... You EMH's are so agile. I knew you could handle just about anything I threw your way.." He looked at Wesley appraisingly, "Maybe even this one, too. Besides, a little element of danger keeps everyone on their toes, now doesn't it?"

Janeway strode away from q without a further glance and she turned to approach the living drone inside the heavy debris. "We've got to get him out of there.. Study him somehow.. Without infecting ourselves with the 8472 organovirus."

She felt the drone's eyes meet hers, and she imagined she could feel his attempts to link with her collective bond. But the medication given to her made that impossible.

"I know you're trying to reach me.." Janeway whispered.. "We will free you. Just be patient. " She leaned closer putting an edge to her voice. "But I have Borg weaponry, too." She flared her Borg eye brightly so its green illumination made the Borg drone's good eye squint in self defense against its sudden flaring brightness. "So don't try anything.. I'm afraid I don't feel very chummy today.."

------------------------------------------------------------------

(attachments)

Image : J and crew with Borg debris in cargo bay.

Image : Borg face in debris pile.

Image : A smirking (deathwish) q.

********************************************************

END WEEK 46 RECAP 10-29-2K

WEEK FORTY SEVEN RECAP 11-07-2K {}

*************************************************

From: "Cory Anda" Subject: Slipped knot--- Date: Sat, 04 Nov 2000 20:39:53 GMT

She(Janeway) felt the drone's eyes meet hers, and she imagined she could feel his attempts to link with her collective bond. But the medication given to her made that impossible.

"I know you're trying to reach me.." Janeway whispered.. "We will free you. Just be patient. " She leaned closer putting an edge to her voice. "But I have Borg weaponry, too." She flared her Borg eye brightly so its green illumination made the Borg drone's good eye squint in self defense against its sudden flaring brightness. "So don't try anything.. I'm afraid I don't feel very chummy today.."

The drone chose to remain still.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

On the bridge,

Chakotay had his hands full. The Borg Sphere loomed on the main viewscreen but it did not seem to be aware of Voyager's close proximity. Wesley's special shield harmonics were working. They all could begin at anytime.

Boothby had narrowed those areas they needed to raid for the components still necessary for the slip stream drive half built in engineering. These places glowed bright fuscia on the map of the Sphere in front of the first officers's face. ::Well,  
looks like we don't have to beam down very deep into the Sphere. The farthest point from the surface is only at a five hundred meter depth.:: He sent to all departments the ship's readiness to proceed with the transporting. The away team, B'Elana, Wesley,  
the 8472, and many others, all were fitted with the node enhancers that masked their bio signatures. When these were worn on their backs, in a backpack, their effectiveness was supreme. Even Voyager's sensors could only see the combadge pings from each member.

"I want a transporter lock on all of them at all times." Chakotay ordered the young woman manning ops for Harry Kim.

"Aye, sir." she said.

Then Chakotay learned of their latest unexpected guest. The surviving Borg drone in the debris pile. It was curious. ::I can "hear" this drone in MY head.:: he wondered. He summoned sickbay. "Doctor, I've a question for you. We've recovered a living drone from our debris field. I... seem to be able to "listen" to him. Is this a sign that my past link with Borg is somehow reconstructing itself?"

"Doctor here. Hmm,, " he heard the EMH ponder. "I don't believe so, Commander. My cortical readings on you so far show no invasive brain pattern alterations at all. Enjoy your little eavesdrop. Its a perk for once so feel free to spy on your little friend."

"Thank you, doctor. Chakotay out." the first officer remarked.

When Kathryn comm'd him a few moments later he had surprising insight to share with her. "I know about him, captain. He's a mutant drone, immune to the Speaker's plague. I can hear him thinking. The doctor seems to think this is a residual ability I've retained from my time linked with the colony four years ago. Let me concentrate on what he's mulling over and I'll get back to you on what I learn."

He heard Janeway reply affirming a go ahead on his idea. He then learned that he would be the only one aware of the drone through the one way voyeur link. Kathryn's link with the Queen had been dulled by the doctor to keep their immune drone in the cargo bay a secret.

Chakotay told her and everyone down in the cargobay that the transporter room was ready on their end for the away mission to the Sphere.

::It's up to Wesley now. To lead the away mission, now hidden by the node enhancers. :: He saw on a forwarded report from the gifted boy that they were several star shaped Borg components short. He sent back his sensor map highlighting where some were on board the Sphere to Boothby to relay to the team in the cargobay..

Then he eased back into the command chair, gripping the arm rests and closed his eyes. He "listened" deeply to the trapped Borg drone in the debris and actually heard the hum of the forcefield holding in the 8472 contamination through the drone's own ears. The voice he heard was unique. It was alone, without the chorus of other Borg. ::Odd.:: Chakotay thought.::It seems our little friend has been an individual for some time. Years in fact..::

The voice was colorful and sounded very distinct. #Where am I now. I know this place not. This human woman has an orbital implant like mine. Yet she is not one with me.# He reached and touched a putrifying remnant of an 8472 virus melted Borg drone near him. # I see the others die yet I am unharmed. Curious. I want to return to my research. I have much to do. Let me free!# Chakotay heard him try to send to Kathryn's masked link. #Let me free.. I am not your aggressor.#

The first officer raised his eyebrows in surprise. This lone drone did not have a Borg designation for a name. And he had once been human. The ancient ring on his finger that he fiddled with nervously attested to that.

::I wonder where this fellow is from?:: Chakotay thought.

He set to "listen" further to his confined subject while the bridge bustled around him in pre away mission activity. ::Anything can happen now.:: the first officer knew. The coming situation was out of his hands entirely.

-------------------------------------------------------------

(attachments)

Image: Chak speaking with Janeway in the command chairs.

Image: The Borg Sphere in an eerie purple light.

*animated gif* A lcars computer display of a sensor vector.

**********************************************************

From: "Cassidy Meyers" Subject: [voyagerliveaction] Deliverence--the strength of one into many.. Date: Sun, 05 Nov 2000 00:52:09 SCT

Janeway strode away from q without a further glance and she turned to approach the living drone inside the heavy debris. "We've got to get him out of there.. Study him somehow.. Without infecting ourselves with the 8472 organovirus."

Just at that moment, the Speaker came through the cargo bay doors to scent the age of its eating germ within the force field. #I's scents nearness of final bitings. I haves HOME end the ills.# The cargobay transporter pad was flooded with a peach light that emitted from a dimensional portal that the 8472 opened above the Borg drone and the pile of metal that pinned him. All around him, pockets of infection slime withered and boiled away under the sterilizing energy field HOME sent into the bay from its local dimension. #Ahhh.# the Speaker sighed.#Mys new strain is goods. All are in the final black but this ones Soulessone. I's kills him in the now..#

The 8472 was stopped by q with a single gesture. "No, my dehydrated dino. Don't you recognise a gift horse when you see one?"

The Speaker grew enraged and rose to ITS full height on scaley legs, addressing the Sadmind who dared to stop ITS hunt bite. #I's sees this Otherprey no dies! The ills of I no bring the final black to the eyes there.# IT pointed to the Borg drone in the metal pile. #I's must ends this self strength Othermind before the Royalmind sees the fighting ills shield it has's.# The Speaker began to conjure a dimensional door into the containment field around the transporter pad. Janeway and the others stepped back reflexively, even though the organovirus was completely burned away within.

"Not so fast, my friend." q said dangerously. "I won't allow you to murder a diamond in the rough. Especially, so soon in the game."

He gestured, and the 8472's dimensional doorway hissed shut. The Speaker hissed too, in frustration, and IT swung infecting claws at q, scoring his face. "Ah.." q sighed, healing the wounds with a thought. "Sorry. I've tried to die that way with the albino 8472drone you slaughtered on board the Cube. I'm afraid your organic virus isn't viralent enough to dissolve a "Q". You simply must learn to control your hunter's rage, Speaker. It's very uncivilized."

#I's knows yous are soilings under feets, Sadmind! Yous plays with these Voyagerpeoples in this Othersea trap yous create. Whys?? Yours strengthes in body allows much happenings to yous. Whys plays with us's weaker in the now.#

"Ah," q laughed lowly, "An 8472 with humility. I simply must write home about this one. But my counterpart, Q, is nowhere around to see this little discovery. Ah, well. I'm sure he'll be back soon so we three, " he indicated himself, the 8472, and an empty space for the absent Q, "..can compare field notes."

He stepped forward, tapping the Speaker on the chest. "You, haven't been formed by evolution to have much higher reasoning than your typical meat eating predator.. If you'd stop and think a little. And pay attention to the Othertechnologies on this Voyagershiphome, you'd see that this crew can USE this borg drone's immunity to your little bubonic ills with a little genetic manipulation. Turn an 8472 organovirus cure of the Borg body,  
into one that cures the Borg MIND..." q circled the drone still pinned under the debris pile and the field glowing there. "The Borg collective mind is just another form of plague of sorts. The natural barrier individuals have are eroded away to bare the mental processes to this link upon assimilation... The good captain and engineer here are suffering its effects even now.."

q leaned forward sharply to the drone on the pad, "I say let's use this fellow to infect the Borg population to RESTORE individual bioneural barriers using a modified antibody from the one strain half finished in THIS drone here. I can see the work is already half done." He said, swiping a bit of Borg blood from the corner of the drone's mouth and tasting it. "You humans are clever enough to see how A leads to B leads to C... So I suggest you keep your scaley watch dog here from the throat of him, " he sneered, toeing the drone at his feet, "and get cracking my creative crew."

He disappeared and reappeared at Wesley's ear, whispering to the boy in a way that everyone could hear, "Time to unBorg link the Borg. Nice and tidylike. No stab against the Prime Directive restoring individual integrity to beings within the Borg who were once just that... Individual minds, now is there?"

He disappeared, and the containment field surrounding the trapped drone disappeared, too, along with the debris holding him. Voyager's sensors did not detect any trace of 8472 organovirus remaining in the air and so did not protest the deactivated field.

The 8472 and the others watched as the unBorg named Borg containing the ultimate Borg solution rise to his feet painfully.

------------------------------------------------------------------------- (attachments)

Image : A closeup of the Speaker in dim light.

Image : The 8472's eye with Kes superimposed over it.

Image : Janeway by a cargo bay door with a Borg standing inside the room near her.

*animated gif* Resistance is futile scrolling words in black and white.

****************************************************************

From: "Nick Lewis" .uk Subject: [voyagerliveaction] Paris presents his theory - is it any good? Date: Sun, 5 Nov 2000 17:53:55 -0000

Tom hangs back in Cargo Bay 2 as the Borg drone is brought aboard. He doesn't pretend to know about the science behind the Captain and Wesley's plan - he got left behind a long time ago with regards to that. He just hopes whatever it is will work.

He waits until it looks like the Captain has a free moment, then approaches her. "Captain, if I may have a moment?"

Janeway twists on her heel to face him. "Mr Paris... I had a feeling you wanted to talk to me about something. Let's hear it."

Tom is suddenly nervous. Will Riker seemed impressed with his outline, but Captain Janeway has more of a scientific background. Will it hold up under her scrutiny?

"I'm the first to admit I'm no scientist, Captain. But should what we're doing now fail for whatever reason, I have something which I think... well... I hope it might get us out of this co-ordinate." He hands her the PADD he'd been carrying.

"I looked over the internal sensor data that's been recorded ever since our temporal visitors started arriving" he continues. "I think we can make the next anomaly work for us. Make it a two-way... er... gate if you like."

"A static time-window?" Janeway nods, looking at what Tom has called his idea. She smiles slightly. "I'm intrigued. Please continue."

"Well" Tom starts, starting to get back in his stride. "I noticed that each anomaly contained a concentrated quantity of chronoton particles which is a basically a property of any temporal journey. The amount of particles seem directly proportionate to the amount of time each visitor travelled forward to get here.

Now with B'Elanna's help, I think we could jury-rig an early warning system to monitor chronoton build-up, then when the next anomaly opens and the temporal visitor appears, regulate the particle intensity to pinpoint a precise destination time and send someone back through."

"Let me guess. You're proposing that we send someone back in time to stop Voyager being caught in this spiders-web."

Tom nods enthusiastically.

"Ambitious" Janeway tells him in a non-committal tone of voice. "I assume you have the matter of the exit point's spatial location covered. It would do our hypothetical chrononaut no good to return back to wherever the temporal visitor came from."

Tom hesitates. "As I say Captain, I'm no scientist. But I have every faith in B'Elanna. If anyone can do it she can."

Janeway continues to look at the calculations and simulation results. Tom folds his arms as his confidence starts to slip again. Ask him to fly through a meteor storm, no problem. But this? Tom's glad he never donned the blue and black of the science department. "It's a bad idea isn't it. It'll never work." he says ruefully.

***********************************************************************

From: "Clairissa Fox" Subject: [voyagerliveaction] Damar meets the real Flotter Date: Sun, 05 Nov 2000 19:40:08 GMT

~Then I saw him over there by a lift. Lizard man! I am Naomi. ~Is Flotter making you feel better? I saw the big gray man ~turn and look at me.

I pointed to Flotter in his hand. Flotter always makes me feel better. He goes with me to sleep evry night.

I wonderd why the gray man was holding Flotter so funny. He held him by his head. Then I knew. He didnt even know what Flotter was! What if Cardasyan children didnt have toys?

So I nodded to the sekurity gard and got bootby on a wall. Bootby! Bootby! I need to do something. Show me the real Flotter like the computer does in the hollow deck. And who is my new friend? I forgot his name.

Mr. Boothby activated on a monitor over the little girl's head and the other two grownups in the corridor. He noted the security guard standing discreetly away watching the reptilian man and Naomi Wildman calmly. "Well, young lady. At least you obey the captain's standing orders to stay in safe areas. You wanted to know this man's name? It's Damar. Although why he is not in his quarters during this crisis is beyond me." The wisened program frowned.

Oh! Oh! Now I remember. Hi Damar! Im glad I found you. Dont you know what a stuffd toy is? Its a pretend person sometimes. Like him. I pointed again at Flotter in Damars hands. You can play with him like he was a real friend! I let Auntie Kathy have him when she was in sickbay a little whil ago.

I lookd around the computer screens around me and thougt real hard. Maybe I could make a hollow story right here. So I askd.

Bootby, can you show the real Flotter here in the hallway? I think seeing him and my Flotter will help us see bettr.

Boothby raised fluffy eye brows and said, "I don't see why not. I just activated a temporary setting of the cargo bay for the bridge crew in a meeting room a few minutes ago. Hang on."

Goody! Now Damar would know what I ment. I stood in the middle of the floor and waited. I heard a hum and then my storybood Flotter was there with me. Hi Flotter! I know this isnt your forest but my new friend needed to see you so he wuld know why I have you as a toy. Ok? I wont be long.

I saw the real Flotter nod and smile at all of us. Even the sekurity gard grinned and waved at him.

I pointed to the hollow Flotter. See Damar? This is my real story friend from my books for the hollow deck. And that toy you have there looks like him so I can have him without having to go to the hollow deck to see him.

I leand real close. And, he doesnt use power from the ship at all. Damar nodded back and touchd the real Flotter in the arm. My hollow friend giggld and said that it tickled and Damars hand came away wet! That was funny!

Damar! Damar! Flotter in my story is made of water cause he has two other friends that are fire and wood. They get into all sorts of trouble.

Now do you understand who that toy is and why.

Boothby turned the representation of the fairy tale character off, conserving ship's power. "Naomi and Damar. There's been a development I have to attend to. We have a new guest on board from the Cube. I am sure my services will be needed there. If you will excuse me...."

Bye Bootby! I waved. See you later.

I turned to Damar and showed him how to hold the toy Flotter like I did. Around the tummy in a hug. This is how I hold Flotter when I sleep at night. He makes me feel good and safe when the lights go out.

Is he helping you feel better on Voyager. I know you are a long way away from your house or ship. You can have him for a while if you want.

I just ate but if you are hungry I can show you where to get some food. The pretty lady in the hat has a counter up at Nelixes in the mess.

So come on. Let me be your guide there. Its my job as captains asistent.

I held up my hand to Damar and waited.

------------------------------------------------------------------------ (attachment) Image : An ear to ear grinning Naomi with the holodeck water creature , Flotter.

*************************************************************

From: "Myron Ojala" Subject: [voyagerliveaction] Blood is thicker than . nanoprobe soup. Date: Sun, 05 Nov 2000 19:59:13 GMT

Dr. Bashir had just returned from his little meeting room. He had not followed Janeway and the others to the cargo bay. He felt it more prudent to fill out a report on the first aid he had given the captain when she lost her IV.

He looked up from his computer terminal at an incoming hail.

He [Chakotay] summoned sickbay. "Doctor, I've a question for you. We've recovered a living drone from our debris field. I... seem to be able to "listen" to him. Is this a sign that my past link with Borg is somehow reconstructing itself?"

"Doctor here. Hmm,, " he heard the EMH ponder. "I don't believe so, Commander. My cortical readings on you so far show no invasive brain pattern alterations at all. Enjoy your little eavesdrop. Its a perk for once so feel free to spy on your little friend."

"Thank you, doctor. Chakotay out." the first officer remarked.

::Wow.. Residual link resonance?:: Julian thought.::Didn't think that was possible without active Borg implants. I should read up on the Commander's file and learn more when I am finished here.::

Soon, he was. He addressed the hologram doctor working on data in his office alcove. "Doctor," he said. "What is going on in the cargobay with this recovered Borg drone? I thought all the Borg on the slice of vessel the Queen had severed free was fatally infected by the 8472."

The EMH grinned. "Not this fellow. Apparently, he is immune to the 8472 organic virus. He is still alive and very healthy. I had to block the link the captain had with the Queen to keep his existence a secret. I have little to go on except that sensors have just shown that the Speaker did a little spring cleaning in the drone's containment field. There is no longer any risk to Voyager from the 8472 infection. It should be interesting to see what makes this drone tick once we get our greedy little hands on him."

Bashir leaned on the doctor's desk, thinking.

Barclay, still seated in front of the chess board Julian had been pulled away from by Wesley's translocation summons, ceased his rapid fire play of both the white and black sides of the game.

He arose and leaned in on the same computer data the EMH and Julian were poring over. "May I ?" he asked. "I couldn't help but overhear.." He set the terminal for a closer scan of the drone.

The two doctors shrugged diffidently. Soon, all three gifted minds were kicking around theories and analyzing all the medical data coming in from the ship's sensors. "Would you look at that!" Barclay exclaimed. "He's not even completely connected to the Queen's collective. This variable shows that he's been at least partially individual for years."

The holodoc grinned, "Interesting fact. How does a Borg be a Borg if he knows who and what he once was? These blood factors are different from any I have seen before. In the bodies I've examined in the past, the assimilation nanoprobes always cling one to every red blood cell of their victim. Here, there is only one in ten adhered to hemogoblin." [SEE PIC BELOW] "What happened to the other nanoprobes?" he wondered.

Barclay and Bashir just traded puzzled glances.

Then Barclay's q induced intelligence helped him out a bit. "Perhaps there is a protective enzyme on these other red blood cells that are hiding what they truly are from the circulating nanoprobes. Similar to what the AIDS virus does to escape T-cell immuno antibodies from detecting them in humans."

Both of the other two nodded in agreement. The holodoc pursed lips. "Good would explain why he is still partly an individual. All of his body cells are not totally locked down into the collective Borg mindset. " the EMH surmised."I am seeing that only 45% of his body cells, blood and nerve cells,  
have been assimilated by Borg nanoprobes." he pointed out.

Barclay nearly leaped out of his chair grabbing the datapadd containing the captain's and the engineer's medical files. "If we could find out the factor that is inhibiting the nanoprobes seek-and-attach reflex, we could come up with an antidote or possibly even a cure for Janeway and Torres's conditions."

Dr. Bashir added more. "We can work on that most definitely but isn't why the Borg survived the 8472 plague more important? We have the captain and the engineer stabilized for the moment."

The holodoc tilted his head, "There are three of us here. And only two different problems. Why don't you, Mr. Barclay, work on why the nanoprobes didn't completely link our mystery Borg to the Collective so many years ago. And why don't you, Dr. Bashir, assist me with figuring out why he didn't perish with the other drones from the 8472's germ warfare."

It was agreed upon very quickly how they would proceed. And the work was equally divided among them.

Bashir hooted in surprise about twenty minutes later. "Doctor,  
Lieutenant, I think I've got it." He said pointing to a graph he had constructed showing live telemetry on the blood work of Seven's Janeway's and Torres's file records through the link sickbay had with their combadges contrasted against the readings coming in from the drone in the cargo bay.

"Our drone friend has been played with in a lab somewhere. Look here." He pointed to one odd looking cell coursing through the Borg's blood. It had an artificial label on it in alien characters on the surface of the cell itself that one could read. "These cells are not in evidence inside Janeway, Torres or Seven of Nine at all."

"Computer." Bashir said aloud. "Run these characters I've isolated through the ship's linguistic banks. Identify the writing we're looking at."

#Writing is consistent with Modern Fabrini. Translation of phrase isolated is as follows-- Subject specimen reads: J Kis'ra or clone blood cell twelve.#

All three doctors looked up in discovery. "Fabrini?!"

Barclay laughed "Ohho! So the Queen accidently created our little friend here and passed him over as a failed test, maybe because his link to the Collective broke down soon after her tampering. She couldn't have known she succeeded and created a drone immune to the 8472."

Julian rubbed his chin. "Hmmm, this might explain how that albino 8472 the Speaker, Guinan, and B'Elanna found came into existence. It was another failed result of one of these trial runs in genetic manipulation. Can be the only possible explanation. From what I've learned since coming aboard Voyager; the 8472 aren't NATURALLY capable of being assimilated by Borg."

Dr. Bashir tapped a few keys and sat back remembering something. "I wonder if that's why the Queen kidnapped Seven of Nine. To use her as a guinea pig in another Fabrini /Borg experiment to find her 8472 cure."

Barclay began to smile broadly. "And I know just the authority on the Fabrini.. In fact, he was married to a Fabrini high priestess once." Reg tapped his insignia, "Sickbay to Dr. McCoy. Ah, doctor.. would you come join the EMH and I for a moment. We've discovered a Fabrini tie to the Borg surrounding us. May lead to curing the captain, the engineer and maybe even dismembering the Borg Collective Mind for good."

A loud startled squawked of acknowledgement was all they heard from their combadges.

Barclay, "I guess Bones is a little excited.." he remarked. "Any bets on how fast a man his age can get to sickbay from Five Backward?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- (attachments)

Image : Bashir in a futuristic chrome buckle frame.

Image : A computer screen showing Borg nanoprobes attacking red blood cells.

Image: A very competent looking Barclay in close-up.

******************************************************************

END WEEK FORTY SEVEN RECAP 11-05-2K {}

WEEK FORTY EIGHT RECAP 11-06-2K ()

****************************************************

From: ionstormi .uk Date: Sun Nov 5, 2000 5:36pm Subject: Child's Play

Lamat paced the corridors, holding the blue doll in his hand,  
and receiving some very strange looks from the Starfleet personnel and all the other strange people who walked past him. He really wanted to find out what the purpose of the doll was and to find the owner to ask them about it. Jem'Hadar culture did not include toys or dolls. "HEY!" he heard a voice shout out behind him,  
but the voice didn't belong to the Vorta or to a Starfleet officer, so he continued walking without a glance backwards. "Hey!" it called out again, and Lamat'Ukan frowned and turned around. There, standing right in front of him was standing that despicable Cardassian he had unfortunately arrived with. He snarled at him and took a step forward. Damar took a step back. "I've been looking for you." Damar stated, breathlessly. "Have you?" Lamat asked, with a grimace on his features. "Yes." the Cardassian replied, with a curt nod and slowly folded his arms across his chest, "Yes, I heard some ridiculous story about you with some sort of - toy!" he said; with the beginnings of a grin on his face. "Toy?" the Jem'Hadar repeated, narrowing his eyes. He held up the 'Flotter'. "You mean this?" he asked. "Don't show him that!" the Vorta hissed behind him, shaking his head. Damar laughed. He laughed so hard he had to hold on to the wall for support while he stopped himself giggling. "Now you've done it." the Vorta commented; with a raised eyebrow. The Cardassian continued to giggle and Lamat frowned. "What?" he asked. No response. Nothing but sniggers. "What?!" he asked again, in a more agitated voice; and Damar looked at him. "You-" he managed between sniggers; "...you and that!" he sniggered some more, and the Jem'Hadar had had enough. He pinned him to the bulkhead with a simple movement and squeezed his hand around the Cardassian's neck. Damar choked. This insane Jem'Hadar was going to kill him! Damar put both his hands on Lamat's arm to try to remove the squeezing hand from his neck but failed. "Stop!" he squeaked, steadily turning blue. The solder loosened his grip. "Why were you laughing?" he demanded; and the Cardassian looked at him. He couldn't exactly lie now; could he?

"You look like the biggest 'girl' I have ever seen in my life!" he sniggered, "You call yourself a Jem'Hadar solder? Ha!" he snorted. Lamat snarled at this and squeezed steadily tighter,  
till he heard another squeak. "Stop!" The Jem'Hadar let go but continued to pin Damar to the bulkhead. "I can offer you a way out of this." he suggested, raising both his eyeridges. "A way out of what?" the solder again snarled, and the Vorta nodded behind him in agreement. "Well you don't want to be called a big girl's blouse for the rest of your 'time' here do you?" the Cardassian asked. Lamat frowned, and thought this over. "No you don't." the Vorta pointed out; trying to be helpful,  
whilst prodding the Jem'Hadar. "I suggest you give him the doll and we resume out service to the Founder. Wherever he is,  
he is sure to need our help." the Vorta smiled smugly. Lamat nodded, and released the miserable Cardassian. He wasn't worth it anyway. Damar held out his hand for the doll, and Lamat'Ukan gave it to him, and the Jem'Hadar decided to proceed back to the bridge.

----

So it was that Damar was stuck with the girl he had once been only too happy to kill a few hours before, stuck with her endless babble about the doll and it's purpose. Somehow she had received the impression he didn't know what it was. She'd probably heard about the Jem'Hadar's ignorant behaviour from the rest of the crew. He was a dimwit. And Damar was sure he was going insane. The Jem'Hadar seemed to pause and nodded occasionally as if he was listening to some unseen being; when faced with a dilemma or a choice. ::His time will come:: Damar thought, with a smirk;  
and focused his attention back on the half human girl. The conversation had started with (what seemed to Damar) an insult. First she had called him 'Lizard man' and then she had arrived with an armed security guard - both major insults in Cardassian society. She then proceeded to tell him how to hold the toy correctly, which Damar found highly amusing and then she asked a old person on a monitor what his name was. He could have told her that himself. "Boothby, can you show the real Flotter here in the hallway?" the girl asked to an old man up on a monitor. "I think seeing him and my Flotter will help us see better." Damar surpressed a sudden grin. A hologram suddenly appeared in the corridor, and Damar stared. This ship certainly did have some advanced technology! "Hi Flotter! I know this isn't your forest but my new friend needed to see you so he would know why I have you as a toy. Ok? I won't be long." ::My new friend?:: Damar thought, and marvelled at how easily the little girl seemed to trust him. The hologram grinned and waved at everyone; and the girl pointed at the newly appeared hologram. "See Damar?" she said, "This is my real story friend from my books for the holodeck. And that toy you have there looks like him so I can have him without having to go to the holodeck to see him." "And,  
he doesn't use power from the ship at all." she continued, with a cheeky grin. Damar nodded, as if understanding and prodded the hologram with a finger. It was wet! Naomi giggled at the reaction on Damar's face as he stood there dumbfounded. She seemed to think that was highly amusing. "Damar! Damar! Flotter in my story is made of water cause he has two other friends that are fire and wood. They get into all sorts of trouble. Now do you understand who that toy is and why?" Damar nodded solemnly, not trusting himself to say anything; and suddenly grinned at the thought of that serious Jem'Hadar standing here and listening to the girls explanation, it made him snigger. The hologram suddenly shimmered out of existence, and the old man on the monitor spoke. "Naomi and Damar." he started seriously,  
"There's been a development I have to attend to. We have a new guest on board from the Cube. I am sure my services will be needed there. If you will excuse me..." ::A development?!:: Damar wondered. ::What could that be?:: Next the girl showed him how to hold the doll correctly - again. Damar grinned again;  
and made sure he did exactly as he was told, because he had already received a stern frown off her for smiling when he wasn't supposed to and not listening properly. "Is he helping you feel better on Voyager? I know you are a long way away from your house or ship. You can have him for a while if you want. I just ate but if you are hungry I can show you where to get some food."

The Cardassian marvelled again at how friendly this girl was. He started to find himself liking her. "The pretty lady in the hat has a counter up at Neelix's in the mess. So come on. Let me be your guide there. It's my job as captain's assistant." ::Captain's assistant?:: Damar thought, looking at the girl's outstretched hand. He decided to take it. He nodded. "All right then, lets go." he said, and they set off towards the pretty lady with the hat in Neelix's mess.

--------------------------------------------------------------------- (attachments)

Image : A Jem'Hadar Symbol

*animated gif* A Cardassion crest looping vertically at and from you.

*****************************************************************

From: "patti keiper" Subject: Light at the end of the tunnel...... Date: Wed, 08 Nov 2000 22:04:08 GMT

"Ambitious" Janeway tells him in a non-committal tone of voice. "I assume you have the matter of the exit point's spatial location covered. It would do our hypothetical chrononaut no good to return back to wherever the temporal visitor came from."

Tom hesitates. "As I say Captain, I'm no scientist. But I have every faith in B'Elanna. If anyone can do it she can."

Janeway continues to look at the calculations and simulation results. Tom folds his arms as his confidence starts to slip again. Ask him to fly through a meteor storm, no problem. But this? Tom's glad he never donned the blue and black of the science department. "It's a bad idea isn't it. It'll never work." he says ruefully.

Janeway gripped Tom's shoulder, "Who's to say that, lieutenant?" She began to smile.. "This just may be the break we've been waiting for all year. I see sound scientific reasoning here of a line of thinking I hadn't even considered. I like that. Good work, Tom. As soon as you can, square this info with B'Elanna when she finishes up her treatment in sickbay . Hand her this data padd while she's lying there if you have to and don't take no for an answer. B'Elanna's obstinate at times about new ideas but I think this particular puzzle is going to challenge her enough to keep her satisfied. "

The captain frowned at a growl in her stomach that was audible to those nearest her. She put a hand there.

"But, first, I think I'm about to take a food break.. care to join me in the mess Mr. Paris? I'd like to see about how to get this Project Rebound of yours off the ground by going over this data here in a little more detail." she said holding up Tom's proposal in a palm.

Captain Janeway summoned a pair of guards to watch the Borg drone who had slipped into a rigid turpor and was incommunicative at the moment. ::My guess is that he'll come out of it when he's ready to talk to us.:: She started heading for the cargobay doors.

So, far, the individual drone had not moved from his place since q had released him from the level five field. He seemed to be "listening" to someone. Janeway grinned. ::No doubt, he's caught on to Chakotay's ghosting link with him. Good, maybe he can learn something about us painlessly. I'd love to have this drone as an ally instead of as laboratory fodder.::

She looked at Wesley and the others with him. "I'm getting some food for myself. These nanoprobes are annoyingly demanding on energy resources.. I feel like I can eat a shuttle full. I'll be back in fifteen minutes.. Carry on, Mr. Crusher. My helmsman here just may have some icing for all this cake here." She quipped indicating the framework of the slip stream drive taking shape under the engineering teams hands a short distance away. "I'll let your teams know as soon as I do on just what that means.. See you at 0415 hundred right back here."

She comm'd the bridge to tell Chakotay where she was headed. ::Funny thing this Theta band emitter of McCoy's. I can't be detected by the internal sensors.. Small price to pay for keeping these d*mn things from multiplying in my system.::

On an impulse and a shiver of apprehension. Janeway froze at one door just out of triggering range of its auto-open, stopping in her tracks.

Tom paused with her, thinking something was wrong, "Captain? What is it? I'll be right there." He said, setting down his tricorder he had taken out scanning the Borg drone and Wesley's equipment.

The captain didn't seem to hear him. Tilting her head thoughtfully,  
she experimented with her Borg ability, aiming a wrist at the door.

Two assimilation tubes lanced out , impacting with the door's bulkhead metal and just as suddenly, nestling back under her skin. Tom Paris beside her jumped at the sight, watching the released nanoprobe cluster there run like silver water down the door before they sensed no prey was near and died.

The captain blinked and suddenly realized Tom was there with a med scanner aimed at her torso. "Sorry, lieutenant. I was just seeing how strong this hardware of mine really is. I was kind of hoping that this nanoprobe inhibitor would've knocked out at least some of my Borg implants by now. I guessed wrong.."

She shivered, rubbing the skin on her wrist in a shiver... and leaned close to his ear. "I hate knowing I am capable of doing that. ugh.... " She sighed and tiredly pushed away the medtricorder probe, blinking around her face.

She caught an admonishing stare from her helmsman medic. He wasn't saying anything out loud, but his look spoke volumes.

"I'm fine, lieutenant." Janeway reassured him. "The doctors have a link to me via my combadge, remember..? Via the bioflag program..."

She gave a short laugh. "I'll meet you in the mess. I know you have a few things to finish up here." She turned on her heel,  
leaving him behind.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the messhall

Five Backward was quiet. There Janeway saw Lwaxana Troi, now fully rested from her little nap. She took a table and waited for Tom's arrival. She felt the Betazed ambassador settle down to read her mind but she kept her distance respectfully when she learned that the Voyager captain was expecting company in the form of one of her senior officers on ship's business.

In a flurry of purple robes, the hostess was at Janeway's table.

Guinan didn't even have to ask her order. A steaming cup of black coffee and a hearty bowl of vegetable stew was set before her in moments.

She even seemed to know Janeway was expecting Lt. Paris. His preferential drink miraculously appeared on the table by the seat opposite Janeway.

"Thanks." she said to Guinan taking a long swallow of her piping hot cup of java. She leaned backward in her chair, stretching to loosen tightened muscles.

She caught Lwaxana's eye and nodded when the woman nodded her own understanding of why Janeway had come to Five Backward. The captain watched the older woman turn away at the bar and was grateful she decided until later to approach her in conversation.

Finally, Kathryn had her moments of peace while she made short work of her bowl of stew and dove into Tom's calculations. The feeling was delicious, to be alone and doing such a normal simple thing like eating.

But Janeway knew her sense of calm was entirely false. Her ship was still very much in danger. The nanoprobes in her blood was proof positive about that.

She forced herself to concentrate on the algorithm's flowing before her eyes on the data padd's screen. ::Man, having one eye is making this harder than I thought., Maybe I should have commissary send me my terminal from my ready r--::

All of the sudden, Guinan was there with the captain's familar desk computer and she set it down and departed once more without a word. Janeway caught a wink from Lwaxana briefly from her stool at the bar. "Thanks.. " she said to them in a toast with her cup. ::Well, how about that. The perfect restaurant team. A mind reader and an empath. I should come down here more often...::

Janeway set to work, transferring Tom's data into her terminal and sighing at the relief the larger text afforded her human eye.

What unfolded there on the screen in amber had her in thrall and she felt her throat choke up with sudden emotion. ::Oh, my god.. He's entirely right.. ::

She fingered a particular temporal equation on her screen with trembling hand.

::q's Carousel Coordinate trap HAS a backdoor.. Tom's found us all the way out....::

E=MC2 /(^x)~|b%+ 3.14x {e&} y = Point Zero :Origin

::The chronoton numbers DO show time distance.. With such a precise relationship between the co-efficients, Voyager herself can go back through a rift anomaly not just a single volunteer..::

She froze frame an image of B'Elanna and Tom on the bridge in a flood of chronoton particles from when Major Kira arrived.. It had been bright enough that flare to make her helmsman and engineer duck.

SEE IMAGE

The reading off of that sensor log using Tom's formula showed an entry point only three point nine light years from earth..

Janeway suddenly didn't find the strength to hold up even the coffee any more..

::Oh my God.::

------------------------------------------------------------------------- (attachments) Image : Janeway and Paris face to face full profile,  
talking with background stars.

Image : B'Elanna and Paris ducking in a bridge log at a chronoton emission flare.

*************************************************************** From: "Fran Catrair" Subject: [voyagerliveaction] Jeckyll and "Hide".. Date: Fri, 10 Nov 2000 05:54:00 GMT

Tandem post by "Fran Catrair" and "Patti Keiper" via MSN Hotmail messenger.

B'Elanna felt guilty. She knew she shouldn't have been so surly with the doctors. She recognized who Dr. McCoy was and knew of his reputation. She knew he was only trying to help. ::What's been the matter with me lately?:: she thought. Appears anything just made her moods swing. And she had a difficult time controlling her Klingon side as it was.

She looked up at the EMH and sensed the procedure was finally over. He had already explained the theta band to her about the time Dr. McCoy had left. ::I need to apologize to him later. It's not his fault.:: she thought again. Sighing, she slowly sat up. She felt slightly woozy. She took the theta emitter from the EMH and put it on. She immediately felt better, but felt...strange.

"Remember B'Elanna...you need to keep this on at all times. And, the ships sensors cannot read you or the captain. Only the bridge and sickbay will be able to monitor you." the EMH admonished her.

Smiling and nodding she slid off the med bed. She actually felt good. "I need to get going." she announced. Only to find herself walking into the sickbay door. "D*mn" she cursed, rubbing her nose. ::Oh, yeah. right.. I am invisible to the entire ship.:: B'Elanna thought sarcastically.

She caught the Doctor's chuckle and glared at him, but actually ended up smiling, recognizing the irony of the situation. "Can you get that for me?" she asked the doctor, nodding at the door. "Computer, open sickbay door!" he ordered.

Torres glanced back at him in brief thanks and continued on down the corridor.

She was tired. And hungry. She knew she needed to go to the cargobay and report for the mission. She also knew, however,  
that she was currently in no condition for the mission. She decided to change course and headed for the mess hall.

As she walked, she wondered how the captain was handling their shared situation. =^=Computer, locate the captain.=^= , she ordered.

#Captain Janeway is in the mess hall.# the computer replied.

Smiling, she noted the captain had the same idea she was having. ::Hmm...I wonder if this device is somehow linking us?:: she wondered, looking down at her theta band emitter.

She had a feeling that she was not alone in the corridor. In fact, she swore she could hear something behind her. Her increased awareness got the better of her. She whirled around, only to have a big red irish setter bowl her over.

"Whoa!" she exclaimed. ::It appears someone is in a playful mood and wants to play.:: she thought. "I can't blame you for wanting to get out of sickbay." she told the holodog.

Molly pressed a soggy tennis ball into B'Elanna's hand, whining eagerly. She stood over B'Elanna, wagging her tail and licking her face. "Ugh!" B'Elanna grimaced. She gently pushed the dog away, getting back up and dusting some imaginary dog hair off her uniform.

"I can't believe Boothby programmed holographic dog spit for you Molly!" she grimaced.. ::Too real.::

"You want to play? I know...We'll go find the Captain. I know you will be just what the doctor ordered." she joked to herself. Lightly tossing the ball down the corridor, she shook her head in amusement as the dog bounded after the ball and ahead of her, yet still in sight distance.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Janeway looked up as B'Elanna entered the mess hall. ::Huh. I wonder where Lt. Paris is..::

She did a double take as Molly squeezed in around Torres's legs and rushed over to her side..

"Molly! What are you doing here, girl?" she grinned. She grimaced as she took the soggy gift offering and tossed it across the room to begin play..

The captain shook her head at an annoying buzz coming from the vicinity of her arm. She reflexively glanced down. The noise was coming from her nanoprobe inhibiter, the theta band emitter that McCoy had fitted to her.. ::That's funny. Why is it making a noise now?::

Torres avoided being bowled over by the dog once again as it squeezed by her to get to the captain. ::I can't believe how 'real' this dog is.:: she thought. ::Twice in one day!:: Sighing,  
she spotted the captain and slowly headed over to the table the captain was seated at.

A stab of pain lanced through Janeway's head and over at the bar, Lwaxana looked up too in surprise at the impression she received from her.

Then B'Elanna got within a few meters of Kathryn and the buzz grew intolerable.. Something in Janeway's head snapped, and when Torres touched her shoulder.. the buzz was gone in that same instance..

B'Elanna felt a strange buzzing. ::What the?:: she thought. She noticed it was increasing as she got closer to the captain. She noticed the captain was feeling something, too. ::Must be this theta emitter again. More adjustments.:: she thought grimly. Uncertain, Torres reached out and carefully touched the captain's shoulder in return unconsciously.

And immediately withdrew as she felt a sensation similar to electrical shock pass through her. ::We're going to need to notify the doc...:: her mind fuzzed.

::What?:: Janeway thought..::B'Elanna's shaking her head, too. I'll bet the emitters were cascading feedback or something just now.. Seems to be ok, now.. I'll tell the doctor about it and g--:: her voice broke off..

Suddenly it was Kathy who giggled as she watched the old lady at the bar in the sparkly gown frown as she lost the ability to read her mind. She grinned and ducked her head like a child,  
"She can no longer see us, Bea! Let's go or they'll find us.. Quick! That hostess is in the kitchen now.. Come on! Come on! Or we'll be caught!"

B'Elanna blinked. She shook her head and blinked again. She suddenly felt a giddiness wash over her. She started giggling back.

'Little' Kathy peeled off her combadge and her friend in black and yellow's too. ::Hey. We're not playing cowboys so OFF with these sheriffs' badges now.::

The feeling of hide and seek excitement washed over both "girls" and Bea and Kathy linked hands to begin running from the mess hall.

"I'll race ya!" Bea shouted and headed for the door. Only to run into the door like she had earlier as B'Elanna. "Owie", she cried out, tears coming to her eyes. The dog wandered over. She petted it and suddenly decided to go for a ride. "Let's go!" she called back to Kathy. It was childhood all over again... And Molly's programmed freedom opened doors for them along the way.

Tiring of the ride, Bea finally climbed off the friendly, big dog. "Where should we hide, Kathy?" she asked. "The grown ups will find us and we won't be able to play anymore." she pouted.

Kathy grinned toothily, and bit her lip, chewing on a lock of hair. "Hmm, I don't know , Bea.. Aren't we invisible or something? I seem to remember that we are somehow.."

Then Molly bumped into a set of double doors and they opened for her automatically. Inside was a dreamscape in Ireland..

"Wow! "the girls said in unison..

Kathy clasped Bea's hand even harder with excitement. "Where are we?"

"I don't know." Bea exclaimed, her eyes eagerly going everywhere. "It's the most beautiful place I've ever seen! C'mon, let's go explore!" she started forward, pulling Kathy along with her.

It appeared to be a big town. It was so open. The sky was blue and the grass was a beautiful green. She inhaled and smelled flowers in the air. She detected some trees in a small grove just outside of the town, off to her left. She pulled Kathy in their direction. Molly squatted by a sign post, whizzing away into the emerald grass. If she were able to read, she would've noticed the name of the town the three of them had happened upon.. 'Fair Haven' It declared. Then she raced after the girls in their black and red and black and gold uniforms..

Breathless from running, the girls collapsed under a great oak tree and Molly too, flopped down beside them, tongue lolling out happily.

Bea looked up from her reclined position. The tree seemed so big and strong. Sighing, she sat up and idly looked at the trees around her. She noticed something strange in the trunk of one not too far from her. She wandered over and pulled out a crude knife. Grinning mischievously, she began to carve on the trunk of the tree next to her.

Finishing her carving, she sneakily looked around her. She thought she hadn't been detected. She put the knife back into the original tree and casually wandered back over to where Kathy was resting.

Curious, Kathy got up and went over to the scored bark, which Bea tried to hide from her.. "What is it? Why are you blushing Bea..?" She laughed.. "Come on! Let me see.." Kathy's eyes got real big just from the fact that her best friend even HAD a knife.. Then she saw what Bea had spelling out. 'B. T. love's T. P.?'

"Look, it's nothing, ok?" Bea defensively said. "Let's just go into town and see what's going on." she continued, brusquely attempting to walk by Kathy and head in the direction of the town.

"Bea! You don't ! He's such a geek!" she squealed.. and started a singsong, dancing around Bea. " Tommy and Bea sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love.... Then comes marriage..." She tweeked Bea's cheeks and Molly got up barking at her activity.. "Then comes baby in a baby carriage..!"

"Stop it." Bea said, swatting her hand away and getting angry. She put her hands up to her ears and felt the burning sting of tears arise. Bea was embarassed. She thought her friend had been resting.

"Aw.. " said Kathy gently.. "I'm sorry.." She made a funny face and baby talked.. "You can tease me about Chuckles......" she egged on.. "I KNOW I love him.."

Bea sniffled. She even smiled. "He is cute.. But Tommy's cuter..!!" she challenged.. running off in a cloud of dust into the center of the happy little town.

Kathy stood still putting her hands on her hips.. "Why you!" she squealed again.. laughing... She ran after Bea, Molly close behind her..

Bea decided to stop and wait for her friend to join her. The town was bustling with activity. "Wow!" she exclaimed, her eyes as big as saucers. Noticing Kathy and Molly joining them, she asked, "Where should we go first.? Find some candy maybe?"

"I don't have any pennies... do you?" she said, feeling the strange school "uniform" she seemed to have on.

"Who needs pennies? I can steal them, you know! I am known for my sleight of hand!" she boasted.

Kathy frowned.. "Oh no, you don't .. Don't you remember the preacher from church? He'd beat your knuckles raw for sure saying that Bea Torres.."

They were just rushing past the local pub when a grownup man shouted from a stone stair.. "Katie!"

Bea giggled in reply to her friend's comment and was starting to say something when she heard the strange man. ::Katie?:: she thought, glaring at him.

Surprised by that nickname.. Kathy whirled in place, skidding on the stones..

The scruffy faced man looked at her. His dear love appeared to be acting strangely. And so did her strangely dressed friend next to her. But that didn't matter to him. He was so happy to see her he stepped forward, pulled her to him and kissed her.

Kathy promptly gagged, pushing away from the strange grownup man.. "Eooww! Yuck,, Phooeewww! BOYYYY GERMS!!!"

She didn't even hear him say.. "Katie? What's wrong..? It's me, Michael, darling..."

Bea was shocked when this Michael had suddenly started kissing her friend. But she recovered from her shock when she heard the boy germs comments. She immediately started laughing hilariously. She laughed so hard she fell to the ground and rolled on the boardwalk. She didn't even mind when Molly, intrigued with the situation, came up to her and started lavishing kisses of her own onto Bea's face.

Kathy just wiped her mouth with one hand in disgust.. "Why did you do that for?"

Michael, Janeway's beloved just stood dumbfounded. He had no clue as to what he should do.

Bea's laughter slowly subsided and she picked herself up from the boardwalk. Grinning at her friend, she said "Where to?"

Kathy frowned angrily.. "Away from him.. and everybody else too, if we can..Let's go Molly."

Linking arms, they skipped up the street.

-------------------------------------------------------- (attachments)

Image : An absolutely beaming B'Elanna

Image : Janeway grinning to the point of tears in laughter.

Image: Molly with happy tongue lolling out her mouth.

*************************************************** END WEEK FORTY EIGHT RECAP 11-13-2K {}

WEEK FORTY NINE RECAP 11-14-2K {}

******************************************************** From: "Cory Anda" Subject: Bridge over Troubled Waters.. Date: Mon, 13 Nov 2000 06:15:31 GMT

Chakotay was reading the latest ship's status report when he got a hail from the cargobay. It was Boothby.

=^=Commander. Correct me if I'm wrong but didn't the captain say that she was going to get a meal and then return down here to the cargobay at 0415?=^=

Chakotay grinned at the old man's image on his screen. "She's finally eating? About time." he checked his chronometer, "It's only 0418. Perhaps she's still halfway into a really good Neelix simu-steak."

Boothby frowned.. =^=Perhaps.. but have you ever known her to be late for a deadline she's given herself?=^=

The first officer sighed, "All right. I'll stop by the mess and collect her. I assume she's still there."

Boothby shifted gears and a light changed on Chakotay's tactical board. =^=I get both her and B'Elanna's combadge signatures at table eight right now.=^= the holo caretaker replied.

Chakotay double checked that reading. "So do I. " He opened a frequency.."Chakotay to Janeway."

There came the sound of an open commlink and a conversation between two people whose exact words were not quite audible in the background. The agitated voices appeared to be Guinan and Lwaxana's. "Hmm." he thought.

Then he heard someone picking up Janeway's combadge and he ordered to the crewman manning ops, "Turn on visual pickup twelve B in the messhall."

On the main viewer next to the current tactical display, he saw Lwaxana hovering by the dining table with a meal that the captain usually had, but there was no sign of the captain with her at all. She appeared to be at a loss where Chakotay's voice was hailing from. He decided to show her. He repeated his hail. "Chakotay to the messhall. Lwaxana? Where's the captain?"

Everyone on the bridge saw the Betazed flutter her hands as she finally located the live monitor pointed at her and raise Janeway's combadge to within speaking range. The distraught woman faced them on the screen, "Oh, Commander.. I'm glad you called down here. The oddest thing just happened to your engineer and captain. I was at the bar when suddenly I ..lost contact with Captain Janeway's mind. I looked up and saw your B'Elanna Torres talking with her. They seemed to grab their heads and then things went.. well, a little haywire... " Lwaxana wrung her hands in her gown skirts. "I'm embarrassed to admit this but your engineer suddenly went riding out of here on the back of that..that ..that dog of yours and the captain raced out of here with her, acting most inappropriately."

All around the bridge.. people wore curious expressions. Chakotay's own face was a mix of doubt and disbelief. "Oh, how so?" he asked. ::I know how you have the tendency to exaggerate Mrs. Troi.:: he thought to himself silently.

"Well...." the woman sighed in frustration.."She....looked.. like she was acting... as if...she were suddenly ten years old again. She said something about not playing cowboys... A human game I assume...? Torres seem to behave in much the same manner and suddenly they both bolted out of here before anyone could do or find out anything about what was happening to them."

Chakotay toggled a switch back to Boothby.. "Did you get any of that on the security monitors, Boothby?"

"No commander.. I've had my eye on the locations of only the questionable temporal visitors on Voyager. Mrs. Troi and Guinan warranted no threat so I haven't been watching them at all.. I have no logs of the mess hall. I'm sorry."

Lwaxana puffed out indignantly, "You mean that poor excuse of a consult program has been spying on us?! Why all the nerve... I should just go find my daughter and ignore the lot of you until you've straightened out this Borg Cube/Temporal Trap affair.."

Chakotay held up a hand, knowing the Betazed could see him as well. " I had no idea Boothby had arranged such surveillance Mrs. Troi. I'll make sure he doesn't bother you or your private quarters again.. Thank you for letting me know about Torres and Janeway. I'll get right on it.. Chakotay out."

He shut off the connection over her angry sputtering.

He put on a "Whew!" expression and whistled.. and those bridge crew nearest him grinned in amusement. Chakotay rubbed his eyes. "Ok,.. I think we all know what to do next.. The captain and engineer are invisible to Voyager's sensors as long as they are wearing their theta inhibitors."

He turned to tactical and the young ensign manning the ops station. "Have security start a deck by deck search for them. Boothby,  
I want you to do another sensor sweep of the entire ship, visually,  
sticking to public corridors only.. I don't want an invasion of anyone's privacy while you do it, is that clear?"

"As crystal. Sticking to public areas, shuttlebays, and turbo lifts." the holoman said, rolling his eyes.

Chakotay also added, "Inform sickbay that something might be up, too." ::Why did those theta band emitters have to have that sensor clouding side effect?.. Gonna cause problems now that Kathryn and B'Elanna are no longer wearing combadges.. We've no easy way to track them..::

"Ah, excuse me, Commander..." came a voice from his armside terminal.. "But I think I can help you dear.." said Lwaxana from a reactivated comm image, "Remember, Molly is with them. Can't you set sensors to track her to find them whereever they are?"

Chakotay blinked. "Good thinking, Mrs. Troi. Computer.. locate Molly, Holoprogram : Mobile, currently active on the ship."

#Molly-- Interactive hologram is manifesting in holodeck 2.#

::Bingo.:: He smiled and nodded thanks to Lwaxana on the screen. "No change in your ability to read their minds?" he asked.

"I'm afraid not, Commander.. That's odd. I lost the ability to get anything from their minds the moment they started talking at that table.."

"Huh.." Chakotay grunted.."Thanks for the assist. We'll handle it from here." He closed the visual angle into the messhall. "Ensign..." he told the man at science.. "You have the conn. Maintain surveillance of the Sphere from our high orbit and stay at yellow alert.. Notify me of any change.. I'm going down there... Chakotay to security... Meet me in holodeck 2. We have a problem.."

"Aye, sir." from the science officer, who smoothly took Chakotay's place in the command chair.

"Aye sir." came a reply from security.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Boothby met them all at the entrance to the holodeck.. The first officer and the security team were surprised that Lwaxana was suddenly there, too.

He sighed, "Mrs. Troi.. Didn't I say we'd handle this.?" he said amicably enough..

"Yes, well.. I want to help.. It seems my daughter is busy with Alexander in her quarters with Worf and I had nothing better to do so I .. ah,.." She caught his skeptical look, "Look, I want to help do something around here to earn my keep.."

Chakotay took her by the shoulders and gently moved her out of the way of the computer panel by the door while he checked to see what program was running... "You can't read our captain and our engineer. And you can't read holoimages.. so there's little you CAN do."

Lwaxana put her hands on her hips.. "It's a big town in there,  
judging by these readings.. " She threw up exasperated hands at the security team and Chakotay. "What are you going to do? The three of you search the whole village, room by room all by yourselves?"

Boothby snorted in agreement.. "She's right. Fair Haven's set for a simulated two square kilometer environment complete with forest, town and moor. You're going to need all the help you can get, Commander."

Chakotay set his head on the wall briefly while he considered. He was tired of all of this.. the two Q's, the Borg.. the captain and ship's engineer being in their debilitated state.. Everything..

Then he sighed, "Ok, you can come.. Maybe what ever it is interfering with your telepathy will clear and we'll get a better feeling for what is really going on here. But first.. Boothby.. You're a fully interactive holoprogram, right?"

"Last time I checked.." he said simply.

Chakotay groaned inwardedly, counting to five slowly in his head. "I mean.... you have a direct link with the holodeck.. You have visuals on people's activities while they're inside the holodeck running programs.. Check on Fair Haven's most recent logs.. I want to see what the captain and B'Elanna did when they first arrived."

"I don't like to pry into people's private program logs. I had to do a little of that with the captain's personal logs to design Molly. It seems I found some touchy material involving our omnip-- never mind. I'd say that Janeway wasn't too happy when she found out I did so to get the data without her consent.. to do so again would be--"

Chakotay smacked his hand against the bulkhead door frame. "I'd say we have implied consent here. They're not behaving normally according to Mrs. Troi here and that makes it a medical priority to investigate these records, don't you agree?"

It was Boothby's turn to blink a few times. "I... guess so."

"So do it." Chakotay said. "Would you two, excuse us for a moment.. " he said to the two security officers who had accompanied him to the holodeck portal. "Please wait over there until we are ready to go in.."

The two young officers retreated to out of eye and earshot of Boothby's monitor screen.

"Show me what you have, Boothby.." Chakotay ordered, clearing his throat with impatience.

Next to him, Lwaxana Troi became a sponge to the log playing before their eyes...

They saw the tree carving incident and suddenly, they saw what seemed to be an argument between the "childlike" Bea and Kathy.. "Boothby, play audio.." the first officer said.

The subject matter of the two angry images of the sunlit captain and engineer became apparent..

".......Look, it's nothing, ok?" Bea defensively said. "Let's just go into town and see what's going on." she continued, brusquely attempting to walk by Kathy and head in the direction of the town.

"Bea! You don't ! He's such a geek!" she squealed.. and started a singsong, dancing around Bea. " Tommy and Bea sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G...."

"Aww.." Mrs. Troi burbled sweetly.."That's so cute.."

Chakotay glared at her, "Mrs. Troi.. try to be serious here."

"Sorry...Commander.. It's just that I've never heard that particular Earth child chant from Deanna when she was growing up..." she clammed up at once..

The log continued..

"Stop it." Bea said, swatting her hand away and getting angry. She put her hands up to her ears and felt the burning sting of tears arise. Bea was embarassed. She thought her friend had been resting.

"Aw.. " said Kathy gently.. "I'm sorry.." She made a funny face and baby talked.. "You can tease me about Chuckles......" she egged on.. "I KNOW I love him.."

Mrs. Troi's mouth dropped wide open. ::Captain Janeway's in love with her first officer?!::

Next to her, Chakotay was as still as a statue.. Especially so when the holoperson, Michael, kissed Kathryn a little later on in an apparently very intimate way.. He stayed strictly silent,  
tactfully not looking at anyone.

Then the log fuzzed into snow on an image of Bea and Kathy heading out of town leaving behind a very bewildered Michael character on the stoop.

"I'm sorry, commander, But the next scenes haven't happened yet.. We've reached current time indexes. That fuzz is right now.." Boothby said. "So what are we going to do?"

Chakotay tightened a jaw and shut off the monitor of logs and waved the two guards back over. "We go in.." he said quietly. ::Just how am I going to handle this..?:: he thought.

He felt his face turning redder when he realized the Betazed was getting every iota of meaning from both the logs and his own reaction to them.

He wasn't looking forward to the final rendevous bound to happen when they all caught up to the "children" runaways inside no matter how artificially induced their behavior psychoses eventually proved to be.

Lwaxana regarded Chakotay thoughtfully. ::I'm not so sure that Janeway's remarks were far off the mark for her true feelings. Or even HIS for that matter.:: She caught snatches of images from the commander's mind of a...bathtub and a monkey? And one innocent massage incident almost gone awry from a memory of his that was years old. She snuffed out that link politely. ::So, stranded together then, were they? Interesting..::

She held her tongue rock silent as they all moved inside Fair Haven's environs with phasers set protectively on medical stun.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Chakotay squinted in the bright sunlight turning in a circle with his tricorder pin pointing Molly's whereabouts. They were in a sheltered flower meadow full of blue bonnets. "That way.. " he said, pointing down into a small forested grove down valley,  
just outside of town.

He startled when Boothby materialized right next to him. "There you are.. I figured I'd be more helpful as a consult program by becoming one of the search party.." he said grandly, stretching.. "Nice to have a full body again.."

Chakotay gestured.. "Come on then." He frowned when he saw who was walking on their road, heading in the same direction they were.

It was Michael.

::Great.. It's none of my business what the captain uses the holodeck for and now I am headed right into those choppy waters..:: Chakotay grumbled mentally.

Lwaxana whispered, "Oh,.. it's not that bad..." to him and he glared at her.

The first officer tried his best to move slowly after Molly's reading to avoid being discovered but the holodeck read them and made the Michael character notice and approach them..

The unshaven, cleanly dressed barkeep held out his hand to Chakotay.. "Hello there.. You must be Katie's friends.. I think they went that way." He said pointing in the direction of Chakotay's Molly readings.

Slowly, the first officer swept his eyes over the man before returning the hand clasp. He didn't say anything.

Michael was oblivious to his discomfort. "Both of them may have a bit of the fever because they didn't know who I was back in town.. Even when I kissed my sweet Katie full on the lips. Imagine lovers not knowing one another."

Chakotay's eyes hit the ground. "Yes, well. Let's get after them shall we? The sooner we find them the sooner we can get them to a doctor." He moved on ahead, ignoring Michael, in full first officer command mode.

Lwaxana leaned closer to Michael.. "So, you and Katie are close.." she said mischieviously..

"Oh, yes.. mah darlin's every man in Fair Haven's dream.." the man said, with a twinkle in his eye.

::Just for how many men I wonder?:: Lwaxana quipped privately...

Boothby was clueless to all of this while he chattered endlessly to the two security guards backing Chakotay's position. "...and there I was.. up to my eyeballs in thistleweed, with the admiral to arrive in two hours for an academy grounds inspection.."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

They found them on the wide rickety footbridge spanning the deep, dark water creek leading into town.

The two women were flat on their backs, very still, with both their bare feet dangling in the cooling waters.. ::Are they unconscious?:: Chakotay wondered. He hurried his pace to a run. But as he got nearer he saw that B'Elanna and Janeway both had their fingers laced across their stomachs while they lay side by side, giggling in close conversation to each other.

Lwaxana felt a devil's streak, She tapped the commander on the shoulder, "Don't worry... Boothby says they're not talking about you.."

He whirled on the Betazed, "I don't know what you meant by that. It's clear my crewmates are sick somehow so what you are thinking and what we saw outside the holodeck had no real intent at all,  
so start dismissing it right now."

Mrs. Troi was unoffended, "My daughter could find out the truth for you if you really want to know."

Chakotay pretended he didn't hear her at all. He made sure he was way ahead of Michael's intercepting path when he called aloud. "Captain! Torres!"

Molly emerged from the treeline and started to bark defensively at Michael.

He saw both "girls" yank their feet out of the water in surprise.. jumping to their soggy feet.

Kathryn slipped on the slippery mossy boards and tumbled over the bridge railing headlong into the swift deep black water of the creek below. She disappeared.

B'Elanna shouted in warning, high and scared, like a child.

"Katie!" Michael shouted and dove in without a second thought. Chakotay followed suit, slicing into the water, somehow not remembering a crucial detail..

Boothby just folded his arms crossly, "Some starship commander.. Doesn't he know that the holodeck safeties are on? No one can drown in Fair Haven."

No one saw anything for long seconds until Mrs. Troi's voice rang out loudly.. "Computer! Delete the creek."

#Creek simulation is discontinued# the computer said.

Suddenly, on the now high and dry rocky creek bed, Chakotay,  
Michael and Janeway found themselves stranded and visible. All three of them were dripping with holowater still in their clothes.

Both men had their arms around the captain's waist in a tight hold..

Kathryn started coughing just in empathetic reflex. The holo-rapids had been frighteningly real underneath the "water."

Michael started to kiss Janeway fervently.. "Oh, Katie.. You're safe. I was so worried.."

Chakotay snapped, "Computer delete Michael character." The man faded away and Chakotay let go of Kathryn and stood up offering her his hand to stand on the loose rock boulders underfoot. "You ok, Kathryn?" He said, looking at her closely. He noticed her emitter sparked suddenly and she winced in pain.

::It was B"Elanna coming nearer who caused that.:: he realized. Torres shoved past him and helped the captain up instead, shaking off her own head pain without a second thought.

Kathy just hid behind her friend's shoulder.. ::Oh, now what do I do? He's here...::she thought in embarrassement.

She felt Bea move between them defensively. And Molly moved in front of her, not growling but eyeing the newcomers , Boothby and Lwaxana suspiciously.

Chakotay backed up wisely.. ::Great.. now I've got an angry Klingon and bluffing holodog to worry about too, on top of these medical problems whatever they are....:: He started to call out an order.. "Computer, delete Mol--"

"Commander! No! If you delete Molly in here, she is gone for good." the wizened caretaker shouted. "I didn't design her with a holodeck autosave/reset parameter for inside the Fair Haven scenario. She was never meant to wander in here." He gestured dismissively, looking at the two headsore women and the guards covering the holodog and Torres with their phasers. "Let me try, Commander.." Boothby said, "Torres can't hurt me, I'm a hologram." He held his wrinkled hands out to both women. "Let's get to the bank, ladies, shall we? These rocks aren't easy for you to navigate in your condition so let me help you. And call off Molly so we can all talk about all this like grownups, all right?" he grinned toothily from under his straw hat.

From the opposite shore, Lwaxana waved at the "girls" and they waved back, liking her sparkly gown.

::I wonder if I should stun the lot of them.:: Chakotay thought blackly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

(attachments) Image : Lwaxana in a mudbath.

Image : Janeway and Michael in Fairhaven pouring tea.

Image : Double shot : The "Look" Janeway and Chakotay.

********************************************************** From: "Roxy Dee" Subject: Vacation spot~~~Full steam ahead~~ Date: Tue, 14 Nov 2000 06:20:58 GMT

The stars shone in the inky black night, their scant light shining everywhere except in the space where a small shuttle cruised en route. The stark beauty surrounding the little ship didn't go unnoticed by the Starfleet lieutenant at the helm. He smiled,  
"Geordi LaForge, shuttle's personal log. Stardate 240918.7. I've finally managed to pry Quark away from his beloved bar replicator conduit relays long enough for him to get in some much needed R&R."

The engineer shot a meaningful look at the extravagently attired Ferengi seated to his left. He was slumped in the nav chair with the weight of the world square on his yellow and neon chartruese shoulders. He absently hit computer buttons, mumbling mostly to himself, "I'm rested. *Beep* I'm fit. *Beep* Captain Sisko is the tired one. Why didn't you drag him along?" Quark straightened his uniform in the Picard maneuver absently. It never ceased to amaze him how many of the Defiant crew were workaholics and didn't even realize it. ::Why, even Chief O'Brien managed to work three consecutive shifts straight without batting an eye. He was only aware that he had a problem when he mistook a canister of lubricant for a mug of coffee. But I'm the one Starfleet command chose to kick loose off the station for a training update before I get some leave.. Who are they kidding? Getting away from the bar is no vacation.. I'm losing profits!!::

Geordi chuckled, amused. He continued, "We are running incommunicado while we skirt an area near the Cardassian border and will remain so until we reach the U.S.S. Kilamanjaro for Quark's transfer on board. His destination? Talyas Moon, Wil's idea of paradise..."

The Ferengi managed to brighten. He polished his combadge on a sleeve, "It sure is.. Mine, too."

Lt. LaForge paused, angling his jaw, "Computer, Hold log entry." He fixed Quark with a curious stare, "I know this is none of my business, even as a ship's engineer/academy shuttle instructor and all, concerning where you all go on leave, but... What really goes on over there? I mean, even Deanna can't get a good fix on Will for days after he goes to this moon."

Quark just stared vacantly ahead, lost in a remembered haze. He purred a long, pleasured sigh as he clicked his badge back into place. His face afforded his human companion a meaningful look of innuendo.

The engineer abruptly closed his mouth. He retraced his steps rapidly, "Never mind. It's a Ferengi thing... Annnnnd I think I don't really want to know. Resume log.." He hid behind his data padd.

Quark snapped out of his reverie at Geordi's discomforture, "Aw, no. It's- it's not like that at all.... You gotta go, LaForge. The people there are so--"

Geordi cleared his throat, interrupting him, "Until I rendevous back with the Enterprise a week from now, I plan to indulge in some heavy duty ship model building. That is," he put a hint of warning in his voice, "After my jittery student passes all of his tests....End log." His ploy worked. Quark was effectively distracted.

"Test nerves? Me?" he chided, "Spoken like a true novice instructor."

Geordi tossed the padd onto his console, and Quark next to him said, "O.K., I'm finished. Now what? I've faced failed stabilizers,  
a wormhole, and hostile radiation exposure.." He reset the coordinate array panel before him with a fancy flourish of button beeps, "This new Starfleet requirement stuff isn't so bad..." he intoned.

Geordi chuckled with ominous amusement, "Heh. Those scenarios are for junior grade shuttle pilots." He cracked his knuckles in anticipation, " I'm just getting started."

The shuttle craft Batai felt poised on a brink. So did its two occupants. Geordi raised his eyebrows in challenge, "Ready?"

Quark licked dry lips, "For anything."

Geordi moved slowly over his nav board carefully choosing his next configuration with all the skill of a master. Then his hand shook. He swayed dizzily, "Ughhh.." His back stiffened and he went limp, slumped over the console.

"Incapacitated pilot scenario? Ha! Easy one!! Not very original human. Automatic pilot engaged,long range sensors enabled. Shields up,... Done." He turned to his teacher. "Ok, what's next?"

Geordi didn't move nor answer.

"LaForge.." Quark shook him roughly. "Say something to me.."

The human did not answer at all. Alarmed, the Ferengi arose from his chair and went to his side.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Geordi's first thought was that the shuttle's floor wasn't made for comfort's sake. He groaned, "oh..."

He felt a gnarled hand on his shoulder. Geordi opened his eyes,  
"Agh!!.. oh, it's you Quark.."

"Easy, LaForge. Take it slow. I can't figure out what's wrong with you. Aren't you supposed to not move someone when they fall or something like that? Human spines are so fragile." The Ferengi was scanning him with a medical tricorder.

"That isn't right..." Geordi said squinting behind his visor. He saw Quark through his familar rainbow hues but another effect was dampening out his vision in regular pulses, "Whoa, definitely not right.."

Quark's image froze in its place, "What isn't? Your head? Stay flat human.." he snapped nervously.. "If you die on me, I don't think I could fly this thing back to the Enterprise in time for an odor free funeral."

"Hehhh." Geordi smiled weakly. "No chance of that. I-It I'm seeing some odd imagery here like a sort of subspace leak or..Ahh!" He twisted in pain.

Quark held him firmly to the floor. "All right.. all right.. Just don't move.. ah,....ok, all right. I think I'm reading no signs of cranium cracks or whatever you call them. The computer said I can give you this to counteract your symptom there." He hissed a hypo against Geordi's shoulder.

The engineer relaxed as he felt the shot deliver the medication into his bloodstream, "Oooo, better." Geordi tried to focus on Quark through the pulsing interference through his visor. It got easier.. "How long was I out?"

Quark helped him to sit up. "Only a minute or so.. I'm glad you didn't do something stupid like quit breathing or something cause I've never taken a first aid course for humans.. I would've had to start planning to sell your body parts on Ferenginaar for gold pressed latinum....." he grinned and he rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Or even to your friends back on the Enterprise." He sighed, "Maybe you should've died. I figure,.. I missed out on a prime profit making opportunity.."

"Your compassion is heartwarming, Quark.." Geordi said wryly. He studied his hand which was blinking in and out on him like a lightbulb being turned on and off again.

Quark noticed his move.. "Are you still seeing that visual distortion?"

"Yeah, it's still there. But it's not so overpowering any more."

Quark, too, returned to his chair, but he kept the first aid kit within arm's reach on his console. "So, where is it coming from I wonder,.. this signal of yours..?"

Geordi glanced out the window in front of him. And he really looked at what he was seeing. "Oh, no!"

"Oh, no, what?" Quark smiled blandly.. whipping his hands off the computer panel in front of him, "Did I mess something up?"

Geordi quickly checked where they were. "The stars have changed.. Not in the Gamma Quadrant, Not in the Alpha Quadrant..." he mumbled.. " This is not good...."

"Wh- what do you mean, human? We don't have enough fuel to GET that far away.. Tell me you're pulling my leg so I can start laughing.."

Geordi found his final coordinates. "I wish I could, Quark.. According to this.... we're in the Delta Quadrant.. somewhere near....."

The Batai lurched horribly to one side and both passengers struggled to hold onto their stomach contents.

The stars went out to be replaced by a lilac, featureless void..

In rapid change of scenery.. H*ll came knocking. Below them lay a fully Borgified planet with a Borg Sphere looming in the foreground. "Borg?! " the engineer choked.

"Borg!!" parroted Quark even louder..

Then Geordi saw their only chance at escape.. "What is that?! Quark.. Release the auto pilot! We've got to get over there...!"

"Whaa?" Quark said, barely able to set the correct buttons. "Over where?!"

Geordi forced Quark's face up at the window screen with two gripping hands and pointed, "There! Don't you see her? It's a Federation ship!" He stabbed a control, "Shuttlecraft Batai to unidentified Federation Starship.. Request emergency beam out to your coordinates! Respond! Transmitting Priority One authenticity codes on universal transceiver bands.. Emergency!"

Quark forced his frantic eyes to focus on a tiny silver dot floating below the massive Borg Sphere.. He zoomed in tighter in another angle on his viewer.. He could just make out the writing on the only friendly bogey within range...

" NCC 74656... Intrepid class.. Reading.....U.S.S... Voyager...?" His forehead began to crinkle in earnest.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

(attachments)

Image: Quark publicity photo

Image: Geordi publicity photo

Image: Paramount logo disclaimer.

**************************************************************** END WEEK FORTY NINE RECAP 11-15-2K ()

WEEK FIFTY RECAP 11-15-2K {}

***************************************************************

From: "patti keiper" Subject: Red Rover Red Rover let Chuckles NOT come over... Date: Wed, 15 Nov 2000 09:02:26 GMT

Kathy just hid behind her friend's shoulder.. ::Oh, now what do I do? He's here...::she thought in embarrassement.

She felt Bea move between them defensively. And Molly moved in front of her, not growling but eyeing the newcomers Boothby and Lwaxana suspiciously.

Chakotay backed up wisely.. ::Great.. now I've got an angry Klingon and bluffing holodog to worry about too, on top of these medical problems whatever they are....::

The warm breeze swirled dust up around Lwaxana and the rescue party making them cover their eyes in protection. It was suddenly a tense stand off for all.

Kathy was at a loss about how she felt having the very person she and Bea discussed so easily five minutes before suddenly become so difficult to even face now.

::Chakotay? Is that a new name? :: she thought. ::How could it have changed all the sudden from what I remember?:: She squinted against the strange pain in her head and she felt Bea's shoulder flinch, too, in discomfort with the same kind of pain at the same time under her tight grip. "You just stay there, Bea." she hissed fearfully. "I'll get us out of this." She gestured near her feet shouting partly in fright.. "Molly! Guard!"

Molly glanced back once at Janeway and then back at the new party in front of her, half wagging her tail in puzzlement at Kathy's "command" but then her body english hardened gradually into a darker emotion.

Kathy peeked around Bea's head so only her eye and part of her face showed around Bea's hair. She addressed the object of her shyness. "What do you want, Chuckles? W-we were only playing.. Why did you have to come and bring your friends along to spoil things? Now I got my good uniform all wet." she wrung out a sleeve in frustration.

Chakotay hid a grin, sliding hands to his waist, shifting onto a firmer place on the rocks to better balance himself. He decided to let the hologram caretaker do all the talking while he considered what to do. His face edged into seriousness once more when the captain and engineer paled again under another wave of pain.

He waved a hand at the security guards flanking him to wait. ::I'm sure that hitting them with phaser stun would do them more harm than good.::

He(Boothby) held his wrinkled hands out to both women. "Let's get to the bank, ladies, shall we? These rocks aren't easy for you to navigate in your condition so let me help you. And call off Molly so we can all talk about all this like grownups,  
all right?" he grinned toothily from under his straw hat.

Kathy pointed at Boothby, who was advancing towards her and Bea slowly with his arms spread wide. "Who are you? I seem to know that you work in the gardens at the academy.. Is that right? Stop right there mister..Don't come any nearer to us!"

Boothby froze, as did Chakotay and Lwaxana when Molly finally decided to lower her head in a mild threat. Chakotay raised a phaser and so did the security guards.

Boothby eyed the holodog carefully. "Easy, Commander, Let's not get hasty. I don't think Fair Haven's protocol's will let your phasers work on Molly since she's an independent program. But she can still hurt you for the same reason. I designed her to be just like any other dog, in all ways. It would be a shame if we had to delete her program just because she is acting like one."

Molly began to growl in earnest..

Kathy moved forward, forcefully pushing Boothby in the chest with a long stick she retrieved from the creek bed. "Just where do you get off threatening my dog mister?! Make another move and she just might be a little faster than those shotguns of yours.. " But Janeway's grip found and hung onto the irish setter's orange collar just the same to prevent Molly's urge to lunge forward in protective instinct.

The wind picked up a dust devil by its red cone in between them and the sun fled behind a cloud, making the sodden captain shiver.

Boothby noticed. "Computer, delete all standing water in Fair Haven."

#Parameter adjusted.# came the disembodied voice.

Kathy gasped when the air suddenly felt warm again. She looked down at her dry clothes, feeling its material. "How did you do that?" she smiled hugely. "Are you a genie too?"

Boothby took a step nearer. "No. I'm just your ordinary garden variety holo flowerbed caretaker with a few tweeks in the cognitive reasoning department." He said honestly, placing his arms behind his back. "For example, I know you two "girls" aren't feeling so well. In fact, coming outside here in the fresh air hasn't helped you at all most likely."

He watched as both Bea and Kathy looked at each other from their grip on each other's shoulders. "Your heads hurt, don't they?" he asked.

Slowly, both of them nodded, taking a seat gingerly as the discomfort seem to grow just because they seemed to be thinking about it now, they nestled into each other's shoulders trembling.

Boothby, too, crouched a short distance away and gentled his voice. " I know the reason why you hurt. See those little boxes on the black straps attached to both of your arms? They are causing your sickness right now. Do me a favor and pull them off. You'll feel a lot better.."

Kathy covered hers with a palm, frowning, "You mean our protectors? Doc said we aren't supposed to take them off.. The bad things will grow again inside and eat us up if we did that mister.. "

"No. That's not accurate." Boothby said firmly, then softening when the captain and engineer got to their unsteady feet at his slight flare of impatience.. "Listen, that won't happen at all. Do you think that Chuckles, your best friend, would let that happen to you both?"

Kathy and Bea tilted their heads to see around Boothby to the first officer who put on a disarming smile from his place seated harmlessly on a boulder.

Janeway studied her grip on Molly's collar and she stroked her pet's warm pelt absently. She felt her crush on him grow into life again and she blushed afresh. "No, I guess not.." Kathy said quietly.. Then she felt her own hot face and said defensively. "Though sometimes he doesn't listen

to me when I tell him to do things." Bea shook her head in agreement clearly nodding, ::Me, too.:: she seconded. Then Kathy showed her irish obstinance in the full. "So why should I trust him? Or even you?"

Chakotay threw up I don't believe this hands.. and Molly stiffened into another growl at her mistress's change in mood at his movement. ::There's got to be a better way to handle them..:: he thought in frustration. ::We've got to end this sooner, rather than later.::

Then Boothby disappeared into thin air at Chakotay's nod. He reappeared near the girls taking a swipe at their armbands as soon as he was able but the equally as swift Molly deflected the "attack" bowling the hologram over.

Kathy shot up with a cry and started running away and Molly shot close behind; her close shadow. Bea followed quickly, taking the hand Kathy held out to her to help her climb over the rocks to the bank. They fled over the hill.

"Just go away!" Kathy's voice called out angrily on the wind. "If you follow us, you'll be sorry..."

Chakotay gestured for the two guards to let them go.

Boothby sighed, "So much for iron clad diplomacy. Or holographic stealth for that matter. Never works with children.. I say you gas em with anesthezine grenades while I tackle the dog.."

Lwaxana just raised a skeptical eyebrow..

Boothby reconsidered. "Oh, that right.. the rest of you need to breathe the same air, too, and the wind may shift in the wrong direction right back in our faces. Well, I tried my best , Commander. I am giving up.. Returning back to surveillance mode where I can really make a difference."

He vanished, leaving the foiled rescue party to their thoughts in the dry creek bed.

The sun returned in full splendor oblivious to their suddenly huge problem.

------------------------------------------------------------------- (attachments)

Image : Boothby and Chakotay trying tact right at us in the sunny outdoors.

Image : B'Elanna close skeptical by a mossy cliff.

Image : J and Chak standing on dry bank in hot sun.

*animated* gif -- Internal ships diagnostic scan on lcars screens.

**********************************************************

From: "patti keiper" Subject: Bones, Bozo extraordinaire... Date: Sun, 19 Nov 2000 21:02:22 GMT

Barclay began to smile broadly. "And I know just the authority on the Fabrini.. In fact, he was married to a Fabrini high priestess once." Reg tapped his insignia, "Sickbay to Dr. McCoy. Ah, doctor.. would you come join the EMH and I for a moment. We've discovered a Fabrini tie to the Borg surrounding us. May lead to curing the captain, the engineer and maybe even dismembering the Borg Collective Mind for good."

A loud startled squawked of acknowledgement was all they heard from their combadges.

Leonard whooped for joy, startling Guinan next to him at the bar. The hostess had just come back from the depths of the kitchen with a second bowl of vegetable stew for the captain. He pointed to her tray and said, "You aren't going to need that, honey.. I'm afraid that our fearless ship's engineer just rode out of town on dog back followed by that classic looking captain of yours... Boy, they sure know how to wind down off duty.." He hooked a thumb over at the vacant table with the abandoned drinks and meal. He started chuckling. "Although why they talked about cowboys and not playing them is beyond me.. heh. heh. " He took a sip of his bourbon whiskey synthehol when Guinan whipped it away for telling tall stories.

"Hey, what did you do that for?" He asked a bit irritatedly. "Lwaxana saw the same thing.. She just left here. Go ask her. She was talking with that tatooed fella on a monitor not twenty seconds ago about those combadges sitting over yonder table."

Then McCoy heard a second page to sickbay. "On second thought,  
you just keep that drink fair lady.. Looks like my train has just come in... I'm actually NEEDed in the medbay. " he grinned toothily. "You see..." he leaned forward confidentially "Fabrini culture and me go way back.. There isn't a Fabrini fact I don't know.. Comes in handy when you marry the head hancho priestess and live, eat and breathe her way of life for a year." He winked conspiratorally at the skeptical hostess, "And no,.. I'm not drunk.. You poured me that poor excuse for a synthehol three finger yourself. The captain and engineer really did all that a minute ago."

He turned and left Five Backward for the turbolift. Guinan simply sniffed McCoy's drink and made a face. She took a bite of the vegetable stew to cover the odd scent still fogging up her nose...

Then she noticed the ship, the runabout, Batai holding Geordi and Quark, flash into existence out the window in between Voyager and the Sphere. She heard the universal mayday they broadcast through the com badges still on the captain's table.

He (Geordi) stabbed a control, "Shuttlecraft Batai to unidentified Federation Starship.. Request emergency beam out to your coordinates! Respond! Transmitting Priority One authenticity codes on universal transceiver bands.. Emergency!"

Guinan tilted her head thoughtfully ::Well. Well. Well. The bridge better get their act together and answer that...:: She turned back to tidying up the bar..

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

McCoy breezed into sickbay feeling a whole lot better about himself and his situation. He proclaimed his arrival loudly. "Ok, All right,.. Move aside. Let a REAL expert come through.. " He nestled in between the Barclay and Bashir and the EMH to get to the computer screen showing the odd Fabrini cell in the Borg drone's computer scan. McCoy frowned, "Just what the h*ll is this? J-Kis'ra? What a boring name for a molecular tag. This isn't Camain's work for sure. I'd know that scientist's genetic styling from the records in the Fabrini Sacred High Book anywhere."

The three surrounding McCoy just smiled. The EMH knew good signs when he saw them. ::He's finally diving in to this time frame...:: "So," the holodoc egged on, "Just what do you make of this cell then?"

Bones isolated a close up on one red blood cell and persed his lips,.. "Huh, don't tell me that the Borg are looking for an "AIDS" cure. From the looks of these assimilated drone cells to normal ones, they've succeeded. Just look at the white blood cell counts. They're in the basement..."

The EMH smiled, "Congratulations, Dr. McCoy, you've hit the nail on the head. Only the Borg weren't looking for an HIV+ solution. Try aiming at an infection a little more insidious and fast acting than that."

He flicked on a picture of the Speaker..

"Land sakes alive! This is the source of that plague our Borg are fighting? Looks like a dehydrated dinosaur.." Bones scoffed.

The holodoc rolled his eyes. "Yes, well... that dehydrated dinosaur has saved this ship more than once. The Speaker has allied himself with Voyager. Guinan herself is its teacher."

McCoy harrumphed in his throat. "I KNEW that bartender looked a little shady when I dragged her into a little surgery I had to perform on Lwa--" he blushed red as a beet, "Never mind. So, .. you think that we can DNA immolate this cell here and order it to dissolve the Borg collective while we're at it?"

Barclay's eyes grew big. ::He's sharper than he looks.::

The EMH and Bashir smiled and the holodoc said, "We're working on it. That's why we called you down here. Why don't you show us typical Fabrini resequencing and we'll begin to craft this Collective collapser T-cell right now..."

McCoy grinned, rubbing his hands together, "Be glad to. Only,  
I need a fresh batch of nanoprobes from an assimilated victim other than this drone here to do that. The captain's or that Klingon gal's fresh blood sample should do the trick.."

His eyes cast around sickbay. Bones asked candidly. "You gentleman mind telling me why you don't have the blood samples?"

All three men surrounding Bones sighed. Barclay chuckled, Bashir sighed and the EMH merely raised his unreal eyebrow,.. "I'mmmm..... afraid that we've run into problems with those two.. We've just received images from Boothby of the captain and engineer behaving rather oddly due to a malfunction.. in... your... theta emitter arm bands, Dr. McCoy.."

"Nonsense..! I programmed those bands myself."

"Yes." the EMH broke gently. "But did you consider the electromagnetically bonding characteristics of the Borg nanoprobes whenever two half drones get near one another? The side effects that might occur?"

McCoy's lower lip furrowed, "Huh, can't say that I have. I only knew that theta radiation knocks out micro machinery."

"Well. We didn't know that either.. The captain and engineer are now lost in the holodeck with the mentality of ten year olds."

Bones looked like he was about to faint. "You mean,.. that odd canine riding business I saw in the bar wasn't just the two of them being themselves off duty?"

"Excuse me?" the holodoc said.

McCoy laughed.. "Oh my... We HAVE got a problem. So who's hunting them down right now? Once someone yanks off those emitters, Janeway and Torres will revert back to normal."

"Uhh. You better see Boothby's latest images from the holodeck." the EMH offered. "Easier said than done.. Molly's been a real Cujo lately."

McCoy watched the ongoing visual logs from the holodeck.. "Oh,  
for Pete's sake.. I'm going down there.. "

He tapped his combadge. "Bones to the first officer.. What's the matter with you bridge people? Always thinking literally.." he muttered to Barclay, the EMH and Bashir. McCoy waited for Chakotay's acknowledgement. "They are TEN year olds.. the way to get to them is simple.. I'll be right down."

McCoy stabbed a finger at the doctors and Reginald in challenge. "I'll have those blood samples in fifteen minutes.. Be right back.."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

McCoy entered the holodeck in a very specific get up. He was a neon polkadot festooned, frilly circus clown complete with orange wig and red, white and blue costume.. He let go half his handful of balloons so the colorful bouquet rose into the bright sky. ::They'll see those for sure.. and come running..::

He found the away team walking over the hill from the dry creek bed after the set of tracks the "girls" had left behind in the dust and motioned for them to stay where they were. Sure as shooting, Bones saw the two girls and Molly burst out of the dense woods in pursuit of McCoy's free flying balloons..

"Looking for some of these?" he grinned, holding up the remaining bunch of balloons..

"ooo!!" the "girls" exclaimed rushing up to him.

McCoy gave them each a clump. Then he pulled out a jump rope and began skipping rope, humming a tuneless tune. Molly checked him out with a sideways sniff.. Bones chucked her a beef jerky strip.. The holo dog ignored him completely after that.

The away team stayed many meters away just watching the spectacle. One would think they had never gone to the circus before. Chakotay was skeptical. Only Lwaxana laughed at the doctor's clever ploy.

At the arch of one jump, Bones whipped his jump rope around Janeway and B'Elanna, snugging it around their upper torsos in a sudden lasso.. "Gotcha!!"

The away team rushed forward, but were met with no resistance from Bea and Kathy or even Molly.. who simply wagged her plumy tail.

Kathy giggled, "We're it! Mr. Clown.. you caught us fair and square.."

McCoy laughed with the "girls" as he took off their theta emitters in deft grabs.

On cue, Janeway and B'Elanna blacked out at the release. Chakotay and McCoy caught them and lowered to the ground. McCoy flung the emitters at the security guards. "Take those as far away from here as you can."

He turned to the first officer and Lwaxana.. "That clown trick never fails with the kiddies.." He grinned. He turned to scan the captain and engineer just as a precaution, from a tricorder he pulled from his clownsuit. Two empty hypos joined the medtricorder. "These two should awaken in a minute or so. But first.. I'm turning into Count Dracula. You two, help me roll up their sleeves. It seems we've got a good thing going in sickbay."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- (attachments)

Image : J and B unconscious on the deck being tended.

Audio: Bashir : Apparently, my healing touch is something of a legend around here.

Image : A sepia toned cast shot from season seven..

*******************************************************************

From: "Fran Catrair" Subject: [voyagerliveaction] The Debt Date: Sat, 25 Nov 2000 09:58:40 -0000

Seska was growing restless. It was bad enough that she was stuck on this ship with people she clearly despised. But, she was actually getting along with them! It was more than she could bear. ::I need to get out of here.:: she decided. No matter which way she turned, she saw Starfleet uniforms. Given the fact she was on a Starfleet ship, she knew she had no choice than to just get off of the bridge for awhile. She glanced around,  
noticing other 'time travellers' like herself. Scowling, she left the Bridge, making sure her datapadd was with her.

She wandered aimlessly through the corridors. She was amazed no one had challenged her, but she dismissed it as being due to the activity in preparation for the big 'mission' to come. Plus, with the situation in flux as it was, she knew that despite Tuvok's valiant 'efforts', security would be lax. His personnel had been pushed to their limits.

She had to smile as she found herself at the doorway to her assigned quarters, which were, coincidentally, the quarters she had been assigned to while stationed on Voyager, shortly after the Maquis personnel had been combined with Voyager's crew. Entering the room, she actually began to feel relaxed. She was irritated with the familiar Starfleet feel. Sparse, clean, neatly organized. But she had to admit, it was a ship's quarters, and it had the feel to it she was actually accustomed to on Cardassian ships. Heading over to the replicator, she ordered a Cardassian tea blend. It was not one of her favorites. ::The problem with Starfleet is their inability to accomodate other species outside of The Federation. As well as other things...:: she mused.

Going over to the window, she began to ponder her situation. She felt, rather than heard, the presence behind her. Smoothly,  
she turned around, drawing her phaser and glaring at the visitor in front of her. "You have alot of nerve. Who are you and what are you doing here?" she snarled. There, in front of her, was a stocky, human male, wearing a Starfleet uniform. ::Great, I just can't get away from them.:: her eyes narrowed and her grip on the phaser tightened. ::Oh, this one sure has a thin skin.:: q surmised. He had been observing her for some time. After all, he had been directly responsible for her being on the ship at the moment. He noticed her reaction, and realized his appearance was bothering her. In an instant, he changed and appeared Cardassian. From his face down to his uniform. He noticed her relaxed grip on the phaser and her features soften slightly. He put forward his arms in a

placating manner. "Come, come now, my Cardassian friend. You KNOW who I am. Think." Oh, he was having fun with this one. He couldn't recall how long it had been that he had enjoyed himself so much talking to a mortal. Seska did feel better, in spite of herself. She recognized his voice. When she had been lying on Voyager, dying; in her time. ::Come to me and I will ease your pain.:: the voice had said. Shuddering slightly,  
she lowered her weapon. She knew she owed this man. She would keep an eye on him, though. "Lucky for you, my tea is getting cold." she said. "Now, what do you want? You are one of those 'Qs' aren't you?" she asked, remembering the information given to her through the 8472's 'mindspeak'. "Yes, but I prefer to think of myself as the better one. My counterpart has grown soft. He likes these mortals, and especially has a fondness for this Janeway." he finished. He noticed Seska narrow her eyes and become agitated at the mention of Janeway's name. ::Oh,  
I definately chose the right one.:: he gleefully told himself.

Slowly, he smiled at her. "I'm glad you brought your datapadd with you. I'm sure it will come in handy. Now, you know what they intend to do, don't you?" Seska suddenly felt uncomfortable. His smile was not friendly. "Of course I know. They are preparing to use the borg cube as a 'back door' and slip around it and head back to their time." she snapped. "Yes." he took over. "They are close. And, if they succeed, everyone goes back to their own time, and that means, my dear, you will die." q was enjoying himself and knew he made her uncomfortable. ::He's smiling again.:: she thought. "I know that, you idiot. What can I do? I'm surrounded by these Federation people." she concluded. "The problem with your undercover assignment, Seska, is you became like them. You are Cardassian. I have faith in you. I noticed some of the things you did on the Bridge, right under that Ensign Kim's nose." She glared at him. "Why are you doing this? What's in it for you?" she asked him suspiciously. "I already told you that. My counterpart has grown soft. He's interfered with my plans and assisted these Federation people once too often. Come, let's sit down over here with a pot of that wonderful tea of yours and I'll tell you what I have in mind." q concluded,  
smiling more friendly at her.

An hour later, Seska was looking out the window again. Her mind felt like it was on overload. He had reminded her of the debt she had owed him, not that she needed any reminder. This plan of q's was a suicide mission. Of course, she knew she really had no choice, did she? Thinking over her situation again, she knew she would need an ally. Smiling, she knew of just the person. Turning around, she set the cup down and exited her quarters,  
looking for her accomplice.

-------------------------------------------------

(attachment) Image: Seska in a bun.

*************************************************

From: "Cory Anda" Subject: [voyagerliveaction] Turnabout is "Fair" play~~~ Date: Sat, 25 Nov 2000 20:26:38 -0000

Chakotay caught Kathryn even as she crumbled to the ground on the holodeck.

McCoy did the same with B'Elanna and soon, the first officer had his assurances that these two were all right, merely fainted temporarily.

None the less, he kept an eye on them, waiting for signs of wakefulness. "Doctor," he said, "Will the emitter interference they've been suffering leave any lasting side effects?"

Lwaxana interrupted the circus clown clad doc's reply.."Oh, for Pete's sake, Chuckles. Didn't you hear a word Dr. McCoy said? Or were you still beet red for what you overheard these two talking about on the entryway monitor? He said that they would come awake any minute now right as rain."

Chakotay just gave her a look of long disbelief and turned to tap his combadge to the bridge. =^=Chakotay to the bridge. Ensign,  
we have them. Send a med team with grav beds. I'll return there shortly as soon as the captain and engineer are in the med team's care.=^=

=^=Aye, sir. There's been no change on the Borg Cube. I tried another sensor pulse to get another reading on Seven but they've moved her again.=^=

The Commander frowned, =^=Try triangulating last her known position to the Borg Queen's annex and sweep centrally. If the Queen knows we're trying to rescue Seven it would stand to reason that she would have her close by. And the Queen never leaves her annex unless she is raiding a ship.=^=

=^=Understood. Bridge out.=^=

On the ground, Janeway groaned.

Chakotay knelt by her side, putting a hand on her shoulder while McCoy swung his tricorder from the captain to the engineer. The doctor jerked a head to B'Elanna who also, began to stir to consciousness and smiled.

Janeway began mumbling, "Got to get..to the bridge.."

"See?" the Betazed punctuated. "Back to normal. No ten year old would worry about THAT waking up out of a faint."

Chakotay nodded, "So ends their little vacation.. " he quipped,  
standing.

"I, for one, don't want to be here when they realize where they are. I know for a fact that B'Elanna hates Fair Haven. And I'm sure Kathryn will figure things out that we learned more about Michael because of his deactivated status." He held up an admonishing finger to shut off the glib retort Lwaxana was about to say about Michael.

The first officer went on. "Doctor McCoy.. the med party will be here soon if you don't want these two walking just yet."

The med team arrived and steered their beds nearby in case they were needed.

The first officer waved them nearer. "I'll be on the bridge. I told the security guards to take your theta emitters. They had them isolated. If you'd like to make repairs on them, the security team would've taken them to security detainment three in a holding isofield . Boothby can direct you to where they are once you're finished here.." He glanced down once more to the slowly awakening Kathryn and B'Elanna, convincing himself that their little problem was truly over.

Then he turned and called for the arch and left. The bulkheads sealed and Fair Haven was whole again.

Lwaxana laughed, "Chicken.." she accused gently.." He really wants to know the captain's true feelings for him.." She said kneeling by the captain and Torres. "But he's decided to let sleeping dogs lie." She sighed thoughtfully, "You know... I actually think he was very disappointed that her first words were for the ship.."

McCoy just rolled his eyes as he watched his two patients get closer and closer to the waking state.

Lwaxana suddenly straightened,too. "Oh, my.. gotta go.. Sorry Doctor McCoy for leaving but I forgot about Alexander ! Last I felt, Deanna was with him.."She wrung her skirts. "But she isn't any longer. Now, I'm getting two new minds to read.. from out there.. We have two new temporal refugees coasting in for a landing right now. I am sensing that Chakotay is heading their recovery.. Seems that this human calls himself Geordi and his buddy..." she made a face, wrinking in disgust, " ..eeow. He's a Ferengi named Quark who isn't thinking much of anything civilized at all.."

She swept off the holodeck in a swirl of skirts and the portal sealed off part of the sky and trees behind her.

McCoy angled his head as Janeway finished waking up..anticipating her reaction.. He smiled even bigger. ::You're not dreaming.. Yes,.. I AM wearing a clown suit. Had to.:: He thought to himself. He shrugged at her silent frown.

Captain Janeway was confused a bit at McCoy but then she saw the med team behind him. In reflex, she hurriedly glanced to B'Elanna stirring awake next to her and knew something had happened to her and the engineer but couldn't remember anything concrete.

She waited to hear just what it was that had gone wrong this time. Then she noticed the familiar trees and glade around them.. ::We're in Fair Haven? Oh, this is going to be good...:: she thought sarcastically.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the bridge, Chakotay quickly found his hands full.

Geordi forced Quark's face up at the window screen with two gripping hands and pointed, "There! Don't you see her? It's a Federation ship!" He stabbed a control, "Shuttlecraft Batai to unidentified Federation Starship.. Request emergency beam out to your coordinates! Respond! Transmitting Priority One authenticity codes on universal transceiver bands.. Emergency!"

He toggled a switch.. "This is the Starship Voyager. I'm Chakotay,  
ship's first officer.. We see you.. Relax gentleman.. Those Borg out there have been quiet for two days. We're at a stand off. Stand by for a tractor beam.. I am pulling you in. You will be escorted to the bridge and then we can talk further about just what has happened to you. Voyager out."

He nodded to the officer at ops and his orders were carried out. He marvelled at the shuttlecraft.. It appeared to be from the USS Enterprise.. Picard's ship. ::Well, our timeline melting pot just keeps growing.::

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lwaxana burst into her assigned cabin and found Alexander playing alone with his stuffed pet Targ..

"Where's your father?" she said without ceremony..

"He was here..." the boy said quietly.. "And so was mother.."

Lwaxana's chest went cold.. "Alexander.. You know your mother isn't here. K'Ehleyr is dead.."

Alexander's face hardened and then softened into a fresh sadness. "Not here she isn't.. Mother was here with Counselor Troi a few minutes ago."

Lwaxana sank down onto the couch and held the tiny boy close,  
"Where did they go..."

"I- I don't know.. They didn't say.. Father isn't here anywhere either. I guess he is still on the ship but the computer can't find him." Alexander turned teary eyes up at Lwaxana, who smoothed them away. "Why is she here on this ship? Shouldn't mother be in Stov'O'Kor?"

Lwaxana decided to tell her charge the truth.. "There are two childish men named Q and q who are messing with how things should be. They are the ones responsible for why we all are here with the Voyager crew.."

She hugged him tighter.. "Don't worry , Alexander.. We'll figure this all out together.. And I promise you.. Whatever happens.. Your mother will go back to Stov'O'Kor where her honorable path should be...I'll make sure she and all of us go back where we should be." She threw on an ironic expression, "Somehow..."

Alex sniffled.. "Ok.. I don't like having things all mixed up like that.. It's scary.."

"Shhh," Lwaxana smoothed his hair.. fussing with his ponytail. "Try and sleep.. I'm not going anywhere until you are feeling better, Alexander.."

She felt the tiny boy relax into slumber against her shoulder and deep down, she wondered where her daughter was..

#Little one.# she sent, #Are you with K'Ehleyr now? We need to discuss how we can help this poor little boy..#

Lwaxana had no idea whether or not her daughter, Counselor Troi,  
would even respond.

------------------------------------------------------------

(attachment) Image: Chakotay by a Borg component dome.

Image: A beaming Lwaxana Troi in a sequined purple and pink gown.

***********************************************************

From: "Roxy Dee" Subject: In strange company-- Date: Sun, 26 Nov 2000 15:53:26 -0000

-- He toggled a switch.. "This is the SStarship Voyager. I'm Chakotay, ship's first officer.. We see you.. Relax gentleman.. Those Borg out there have been quiet for two days. We're at a stand off. Stand by for a tractor beam.. I am pulling you in. You will be escorted to the --bridge and then we can talk further about just what has happened to you. Voyager out." --

"Well thank heaven for little mercys." Quark sighed. "I was really beginning to sweat there." he snorted with animated relief. "I wouldn't've wanted to pay for the cleaning bills for this tunic." He sniffed himself. " #sniff# Whew! How fast being stressed causes one to reek like any common criminal."

Geordi toggled off the mayday frequency on his nav board. ::Quark,  
you ARE a criminal:: Outloud, LaForge said, "I don't smell anything." he remarked.

"That's because you aren't Ferengi." his fast breathing companion sighed expansively.. "My sniffer's better than the average human's,  
so's my lobes."

LaForge groaned. He decided to ignore that particular statement. "I wonder exactly how that ship got way out here?" He said looking once again at Voyager hanging outside their viewport window.

Quark activated his main computer tactilly. "Let's find out,  
shall we?"

"Quark," the lt. commander sighed. "What are you doing? I don't think Voyager will like the idea of you tying into their main computer."

"Rule of Acqusition Number 194: 'It's always good business to know about new customers before they walk in your door...' Or,  
in our case, it's the other way around." he said frowning. "Are we so sure we want to get involved in this Chack-oh-tee guy's Borg problems?"

Geordi and Quark shifted in their seats when they felt the starship's tractor beam take hold of the Batai. The human just shrugged. "The man said his name was Chakotay. If Voyager's the only Federation ship for forty two thousand light year's distance, wouldn't you? Any port in a storm.. This shuttle can't range far at all. No energy stores and no means to replenish low fuel reserves."

Quark paused in his computer tap. "Spoken like a true ship's engineer. Now that you've put it that way..." he mumbled darkly.

The light on his computer screen feed went suddenly, it was his monitor that had gone dark and silent, powering down. "Shamuts!!" he complained in a curse.

LaForge smiled his famous slow grin, "Fast security team. They're onto your tap."

"I was only trying to learn a few things about what happened to their ship." he whined irritatedly. "Is that so terrible? Maybe those security personnel have never heard of Rule 194."

"Yeah, you're right Quark. They don't know us from Adam, now do they? Sound safety precaution." He didn't resist the tractor beam's tug and shut down thrusters to help the guides taxi the Batai into the main cargo bay. "Don't sweat about it.."

"I already am.." he grumbled, then he frowned curiously, folding his hands morosely across his lap in calculated boredom. "Who's this Adam fellow?"

"He's.." Geordi broke off, realizing that if he explained anything more, the Ferengi would learn about the first original sin. And all about Eve. And he really didn't want to hear how useless Ferengi males considered all females to be right at that moment. "Never mind.. It's just-- an expression."

"Oh." He sighed as the shuttle was carefully set down inside the massive flight deck. "You want to open the door? Or shall I?" Quark said without moving.

Geordi's stomach didn't like the feeling of that choice. He was wound up like a top. ::Who knows just what the heck is going on out there.:: He turned to his nervous, invisibly sweating counterpart.

"Flip you for it.."

----------------------------------------------------------------

Geordi LaForge went through all the motions of acquiesence to the security team who met them in the bay. The leader said three words that didn't inspire confidence to the new arrivals. He sounded tired and he had a bandage on one arm from an injury that couldn't be healed right away.

"Come with us.." the burly tall security man said.

::Only Borg shot can cause a wound sickbay can't fix immediately.:: Geordi realized. ::Then Borg have been on board. And Voyager's still here..:: he marveled.

Quark couldn't help but notice the phaser rifles bristling at the sides of those Voyager crew not in their escort.. They seem to be guarding something. Then he saw what it was.. "Oh my.."

It was a Borg drone. And he was outside of any containment fields. It looked like it had just walked in from someplace else. It had Federation tools in its hand.

Quark saw and panicked, he jostled the security guard's sleeve ahead of him, "Don't just stand there.. Shoot him!! It's a Borg! I can't believe you missed one. "

"Shhh, Quark" Geordi hissed. "There's probably a good reason they--"

The guard behind Geordi and Quark just grinned. "We didn't miss one. If we had, would you think that there would still be a ship around us? That one is going to work for us very soon."

"How?" came Quark's automatic question.

"Classified."

"Oh GREAT. " the Ferengi burbled.. "I hate being left in the dark. All right, I'll have you know young man, that I don't fancy Borg in ANY way shape or form. They make my skin crawl."

The burly man just smiled and said mysteriously, "Just wait until you see the captain."

He went through the turbo lift doors and indicated that Geordi and Quark were to preceed them in.

Quark leaned over to LaForge.. "Just wha- ah, just what do you think he meant by that?" he said conspiratorily in the engineer's ear.

"Probably just a statement they ALL say to inspire fear in Ferengis."

Quark pushed away from Geordi in feigned irritation. "Oh, very funny.." he said sarcastically.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Soon, they were on the bridge. Their eyes goggled at the myriads of people who seemed to also be out of time clustered there. Then Geordi saw one who was unmistakably Q hovering in the background. His face was different, but his demeanor was all condescending. He moaned out loud,"OH GREAT."

"Easy LaForge.." Quark rejoined. "They only did that to inspire fear in humans.." he quipped folding a lip over his bottom teeth.

Geordi didn't find that funny.

A man who appeared human enough with three pips on his collar approached them.

::So,:: Quark thought to himself. ::This one's not the captain. I wonder where he is. That comment left to us by the escorting thug guard wasn't very comforting.::

Geordi held out his hand. "Lieutenant Commander Geordi LaForge and civilian businessman, Quark, at your service Commander Chakotay."

Quark couldn't resist, he leaned over to the engineer and whispered under his breath, "Speak for yourself, Lt. Commander. I'm not in the mood..."

The American Indian Commander smiled, took the engineer's hand,  
and said....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(attachments) logo : Creation Entertainment.

gif : A sepia Quark design T-shirt, front and back.

Image: Geordi with stars.

logo: Paramount studio disclaimer.

logo: Creation Entertainment convention logo saluting Star Trek and Xena.

*****************************************************************

From: "Clairissa Fox" Subject: [voyagerliveaction] Muddy balloons, Alexander and me. Date: Sun, 26 Nov 2000 23:28:18 -0000 ____________________________________________________________________

We finally got there. And I was real hungry. Damar was still holding Flotter like I showed him. We were here in the mess hall but no one was there ecept the pretty lady in the hat. So I sat down at the countr.

Then I rememberd the ladys name. It was Ginan. Guinan! Guinan! Im back! Where did Auntie Kathy go? I thought she got hungry to.

But Guinan wouldnt tell me and Damar much so I just started eating. Oh, yum! Bananas and milk! Well, I knew they werent realy bananas but they sure tasted good.

Damar had something gray and fishy. I sat next to him not to close cause I knew Kardaseans never liked to sit so close to strangers. Espesially Fedearation strangers like me. I tried to make him feel ok about me.

Damar, Flotter is a way for me to not be afraid when I am in new places. I know he isnt real. But I cant always have mum there with me cause she has to go to work in the daytime. So I have Flotter.

Is there anything I can get you about the ship so you feel better? I know that Gemhadr wasnt really your friend. He seems mean. How did you come to be here with him? I know just about everyone elses story but yours.

Damar didnt say much so I decided to wait for him to tell me.

I looked around the room carefully. Where was the crew? Working? I wonderd where Dr Mcoy was. He was here last time. But I figurd I had been in the way to much so I didnt ask where anyone was. Not even Auntie Kathy.

I saw the new ship come and get brought inside voyagr. I watched the landing on Bootbys screen. There was a Firengy on board! I had never seen one.

Damar, have you ever seen a Firengy? We got one now. Ive been thinking about everyone on board who isnt from the ship. Peopl like you and Sesca and Data and the Speeker. Why are some peopl not happy here? Are they bad and cant help themselfs? Voyagr is a good ship and we just want to get home but the queues keep getting in the way.

I talkd to Bootby earlyer and he said that some of the new peopl he was watching were not alive anymore where they came from. Is that true? I didnt beleve that at all. But peopl do die sometimes and go to heaven. But that is to hard for me to think about much when I am eating.

I lerned from Ginan that there was another kid on board like me. Alexander. His mum was one of thes peopl who wasnt alive back home. He must be as confusd as me and very scared.

So after I ate, I ecused myself from Damar and Ginan and I went to see him for me.

Alexander! Alexander! Let me in. Its Naomi! I want to make you feel bettr. I cant give you Flotter cause Damar is using him for a little while. Can I come in anyway?

I heard a grownup in there with him. It was Laxanah. It lookd like she was hugging my new friend. I went over to them and sat on the other end of the couch.

Hi Alexander. I'm Naomi and I was born on the ship. Its not a scary place, ok? Auntie Kathy does a good job to take care of us. Only now, shes part Borg. But dont worry, the doctors are making her and her friend Belana better bit by bit.

Can I make you feel better about your mum? We can play squares. I have a picture of me and 7 playing a game. Do you want to see?

Alexander lookd and me and he sniffld just a tiny bit. Hi Naomi,  
I am sad now but I want to do something else insted of being here right now. Laxanah brought me to a mud bath but then we found we got on voyagr. I like those.

I saw him look at her and he asked, Can Naomi and I go to the hollow deck and play in the mud? I promise we wont leave ther without telling Bootby or you first.

Laxanah nodded and I was real happy. Both for Alexander and for me. I had never been to a mud bath before.

So the three of us went but Laxanah didnt come inside the hollow deck with us. I think she had somewhere else to go. I told her as captains asistent that I would watch Alexander and so would Bootby and that we would call her when we were ready to go.

Me and Alexander went inside. I put on my red bathing sute and I found some shorties for Alexander. I asked Bootby to show him that picture of me and 7 playing that game together. Alexander,  
after we take this muddy bath, I can show you how to play this game. Would you like me to show you?

I saw him get real shy but then he got Klinon brave. He said ok. As long as it isnt anything with Klinon stuff like Batliths and stories. I hate those.

I said dont worry. I dont know that much about Klinon stuff eithr. Only Belana was one on Voyagr and I hadnt had much time to learn about her yet.

So I turnd up the fun stuff like the floating balloons. I heard from someone that Dr Mcoy was dressed up like a circus clown and that he had some balloons like the ones me and Alexander now played with. I just had to learn about that so I asked Bootby.

Bootby! Bootby! I heard a story today. Why was that new doctor a clown today?

Bootby came out of the wall screen over our heads. I splashed some mud on him for fun but then I couldnt see him so Alexander went over and wiped it off again. That was funny!

Bootby said,

"I never understand why you living folk enjoy immersing yourselves in organic sludge. Water is much cleaner."

yeaw but mud is more fun cause its icky! Alexander laughd. I laughd to.

"Naomi Wildman, Let's suffice it to say that Dr. McCoy WAS a clown but it was to help some of the crew. And those two are back to normal so don't worry about them. So, what are you two going to do outside this holodeck scenario? Hmmm?" Boothby said crossing his arms curiously.

We dont know just yet. I said. I wanted to meet that new Firengy but hes probabley been brought to the bridge first and I dont want to get in troble again going up there just now. Last time Auntie Kathy was a Borg and Wesly appeard. Do you have anything we can do Bootby??

"Well." the hologram sighed, "I just may at that. How would you two like to help out the Speaker? I know you gave him a universal translator, Naomi, but having two protege's to run errands for him might be very handy for everybody. What do you say?"

I looked at Alexander's muddy face and he looked at me and we both nodded. Ok, well do it. When do you want us to start?

"How about tommorrow morning after your bedtimes? I could come and get you and bring you to him. Say, around eight in the morning?"

Thats ok, Bootby, school is off then so we can. See you later Bootby. Dont worry about us in here cause the saftys are on. Laxanah is going to come get us again after she finishes what she wants to do.

Me and Alexander saw Bootby go out and then we had some fun. We tried to sink them heavier. Alexander was better than me. He got 9.

Then I rememberd I left Damar all alone. I told the computer to call him. Damar! Damar! Were in the hollowdeck in a muddy bath. This feels good to and its hot just like you like it. Wanna come play? We have lots of balloons. And we have a way to help get the ship out by helping the Speeker do things for tomorow. Are you done eating yet? Bootby says helping will make us feel bettr about being stuck here. Maybe for you to.

We waited for the Kardaseans anser.

-------------------------------------------------------- (attachment)  
Image : Seven and Naomi playing Kahz-kot.

******************************************************** From : Patti Keiper Subject: Life's Choices.. Date: 27November2000 Monday

Captain Janeway was confused a bit at McCoy but then she saw the med team behind him. In reflex, she hurriedly glanced to B'Elanna stirring awake next to her and knew something had happened to her and the engineer but couldn't remember anything concrete.

She waited to hear just what it was that had gone wrong this time. Then she noticed the familiar trees and glade around them.. ::We're in Fair Haven? Oh, this is going to be good...:: she thought sarcastically.

She was sore. But the captain was very glad that B'Elanna beside her seemed to be recovering well. "Doctor, can you explain what happened to us? Nice costume by the way. Did I miss the party?" she quipped then she gripped her head, "Ouch. I've quite the headache."

Dr. McCoy let the balloons in his hand go and for a moment, all five of them watched them drift away. "Beautiful, aren't they. Always it's the simple things that get the job done." McCoy said poetically, "Never forget that." He turned back to his patients. "You and your engineer are going to be fine. I... just misconfigured your theta emitter arm bands and for a few hours you and she... " he broke off, uncomfortable.. "Uh,.. does the tale of Peter Pan strike a bell with you?" he asked Kathryn as she experimently moved arms and legs while she lay on the ground.

"Sure," the captain said, "The boy who never wanted to grow up.." She raised her eyebrows. "Can I sit up?"

"Yeah, uh, go ahead." McCoy said as he checked another scan on Torres. "Well, you and sleeping beauty here were Prescilla Pans a short time ago."

Janeway met him with an uncomprehending stare as she brushed dust off her uniform. "I'm afraid I don't follow you , Doctor."

Leonard cleared his throat dryly. "Well, there's no easy way to put this. You and B'Elanna acquired the mentality of.. of.."

"Of what doctor? Believe me. I can take any news at this point. I've seen some pretty bizarre stuff as of late." she smiled.

McCoy took a breath and held it, letting it out in a rush. "You were both ten years old again. And you came to Fair Haven in a sort of.. hide and seek game.. You both had active crushes on various members of the male crew and you practically decked Michael, your holo boyfriend, for kissing you." He buried his face in his tricorder screen, preparing the mix of analgesic he would need to counteract Janeway's headache symptoms.

"H-How did you ?.. How did you learn about Michael?" she mumbled stiffly. "Even for a doctor some private holoprograms are just that.... PRIVATE."

McCoy gave her his medication dose and practically withered physically under her scathing dressing down tones. He cringed under that last word. "It was by accident.. You see, Lwaxana,  
me and Chakotay were outside the portal and we--" He broke off realizing that he just buried his foot in his mouth right up to the knee.

Janeway put a hand to her back, controlling her reactions. "Doctor,  
I appreciate your candor but just what did Torres and I do in here?" She studied his face for answers intently. And eased off on the sharp edge in her voice. "Exactly."

"S-Straight up?" he whispered.

"Straight up." she ordered. Impatiently, Janeway took the tricorder he was fiddling with from his hands waiting for his answer.

"Uh, you and Bea-"

"Bea?" she echoed.

"Y-Yes. That was what she called-- I mean ,..you called her. Bea. I assume that was an acronym for--"

"I get the drift. Annd..."

"Well, you had quite the crush on a crewman like she has with with ..with Mr. Paris. But don't worry you did nothing untoward with that hologram fella. You wanted nothing to do with Michael at all. Heh heh. "

"Who?" she drilled somewhat forcefully.

"Uh. Chakotay, Uh, the one with the tattoo. Right up." he pointed to his own forehead and got makeup all over his fingers, "..there." He finally wiped the makeup off on the "grass" on either side of him.

"I see." Janeway arose and stood up, waving the med team medics away when they offered her a balancing support. She turned her back on the doctor and them, "Did I do anything embarrassing to the Commander?" she said without looking back.

McCoy discreetly waved the two med techs away out of earshot.

He waited until they were gone as far as the bridge. "Uh... No.. actually... he was quite genteel about the whole matter. You were a little starry eyed like any child would be about an infatuation on an older figure ..but..that was about it. And besides.. he knew you were ill so don't worry about what he thought.."

She said nothing and the silence stretched into a half minute.

Finally, McCoy took full advantage of his many years of throwing caution to the wind, "So,... do you?"

Captain Janeway turned to face Leonard a question on her face. "Do I what?"

"Like him.. uh, I mean,. even just a little."

Janeway surprised McCoy by not getting defensive in the least. She studied the sunset glowing behind the horizon of trees thoughtfully. "You know something doctor, he and I were once stuck on a planet very much like Fair Haven, stranded by an incurable pathogen that our EMH could not remedy. We even dubbed it New Earth. This little planet was beautiful, apart from the occasional maelstrom. It even had pre-sentient monkeys in the gardens, who'd visit us at night." her light smile of remembering faded to a neutral mask.

"Back then, Chakotay and I may have had a chance at something more than our current working relationship. We even had plans to explore down river in a boat of Chakotay's design. But then we were "salvaged"." Kathryn looked down at her hands, picking invisible dirt off of them. "A Vidiian cure had been found by my bridge officers, Harry Kim and Tuvok. We returned to Voyager and we went right back into our roles of captain and first officer as if that stranding never happened."

"How do you feel about that now? Little Kathy who was here a short while ago was quite smitten with the commander."

Janeway turned to him without expression, "A captain must remain apart. It would be unseemly to become involved with the crew."

Leonard couldn't tell what she meant by that at all. He almost wished Lwaxana was still present to fathom out details. This Janeway had a poker face that could fool a master player. But McCoy was no poker novice either. He played out another card. Heavy. McCoy finally spoke with no sign of doubt what so ever. "Bull cookies." he said at last.

Janeway blinked.

"My captain had no problems at all with reaching out once in a 're a long way from home, CAPTAIN.." he enunciated the title forcefully. "Stop being just that and start being the living breathing woman you actually are. Just how old are you anyway? Forty six ? There may come a time you might WANT a family, a father for your children. And as your doctor, You don't have that many more years of finickiness left to you."

He pointed toward town in the distance. "That hologram isn't going to make you happy in the long run and you and I both know it. I made the mistake of leaving my wife for the service and I ended up losing her. Now, I am on only cordial terms with my only daughter, Joanna. And maybe once in a while, I still get a posted communique for my birthday. And everyday, I wake up wishing that things could have been different. I actually wished that I could sit in another card game somewhere with a different set of cards and make things happen the way they should have happened. Now, I only have the comfort of a luke warm bourbon once in a while in my old age."

He paced away from her a few meters and pulled off his clown's wig. The move made him look very frail. Janeway didn't look away from him. "Do me a favor, huh. Don't shut out EVERY possible relationship option before even HALF considering one, all right? This crew of yours is ALL you've got. Don't keep them out just because you have more pips on your uniform than anyone else. It's d*mned unhealthy."

For several moments she and McCoy stood eye to glaring eye until she looked down.. at B'Elanna. "What is her condition, doctor? Is Torres as unscathed as I appear to be? She's nearly conscious."

Leonard didn't say anything for a long moment, unwilling to let the open issue go. He was too much an advocate for the human spirit to do that easily. But he respected THIS captain's right to privacy regarding her own personal life choices..

He could do nothing else. He had had his say.

Finally, McCoy answered her. "Torres is going to be fine. Help me wake her. We can do that verbally. She's just thinking about a nap."

From that short exchange, the two reverted back to pure distilled captain and doctor while they worked to rouse the groggy B'Elanna to wakefulness.

Janeway knelt by her engineer's side. She decided to wait on telling Tom Paris about their youthful misadventure. She knew that once Torres learned all the details that she'd appreciate the doctor/captain/patient confidentiality all the more.

"B'Elanna. Wake up. Can you hear me?" she began.

---------------------------------------------------------

(attachments)

Image : McCoy at a computer monitor all blue lit.

Image : B'Elanna and Janeway outside in bright sunlight.

gif : A blue barred combadge divider.

************************************************************

END WEEK FIFTY RECAP 11-29-2K {}

WEEK FIFTY ONE RECAP 12-01-2K ( )

********************************** From: ionstormi .uk  
Subject:The start of a beautiful friendship? Maybe not. Date: Mon, 27 Nov 2000 19:54:53 +0000

Tandem post via hotmail messenger between 'silverelectric' ()  
and 'purple catluvr' ()

Characters involved are: Damar, Seska.

-----------

Seska wandered the corridors aimlessly. She had no idea where she would find him. ::These military types make things so difficult sometimes.:: she thought. She figured he would be somewhere away from the Federation people. Sighing, she continued her search, heading toward the cargo bay. Damar sat in the mess hall all alone. The girl who had introduced him to the Flotter doll and had shown him to the mess hall where he first met the ginger cat and had disappeared after about half an hour. Honestly,  
he'd never forget the 'Flotter' character for as long as he lived! He sighed with boredom. ::I really should leave soon.:: he thought. Seska was growing irritated. She knew Voyager was a large ship, but this was becoming like... what was that human expression? ::Searching for a needle in a haystack.:: Growling,  
she decided maybe a public place was where he would go... to dig up information. Getting onto the turbolift, she headed for the deck where the mess hall was located. Damar was almost about to get up when the mess hall doors opened with a swoosh, and in walked a Cardassian. His eyes nearly popped out of his head. He never, ever imagined there would be other Cardassians on a Starfleet vessel in the middle of some 'Carousel Coodinate'. He got up, with (what he hoped) looked like a serious expression. Seska arrived in the mess hall and surveyed the room. She was surprised by how many people were actually here. ::You think they would have better things to do. Preparing for a mission and all.:: Her irritation changed when she spotted him crossing the room towards her. She couldn't quite understand his expression. Most Cardassian military people were so serious... or had no expression whatsoever. Damar tried to have this expression, but she thought she read... relief?... on his face. Damar nodded curtly as if addressing a superior officer and he suddenly smirked. He suddenly grimaced as he noticed her neutral expression. Did she already know he was on the ship? She didn't seem to be surprised to see him Ack! She was probably one of those stupidly stuck up, snobbish Obsidian Order spies. His smirk vanished as quickly as it had appeared and he scowled. ::They always think they're so superior.:: he thought. ::Why is that?::

Seska noticed his rapidly changing expressions. ::This one is quite interesting.:: she thought to herself. It appeared what she had heard about him was true. He was one of the 'new age Central Command.' She sensed his changing attitude to hostility. This would not do. As the only two Cardassians on the ship, they would need to get along. ::If I have to be around all these people, I would prefer 'getting along' with a fellow Cardassian than Starfleet.:: She put a more relaxed expression on, trying to ease the situation. Seska slowly smiled at him. Bowing her head, she decided a respectful mode was good to start. "It's good to see a friendly face. The name is Seska." she concluded,  
slowly raising her face back up to meet his eyes.

::Seska?:: he thought, with a frown. "Never heard of you." he said aloud; and decided to take things a little more politely. "Glinn Damar." he said, with the same smirk as before. Seska frowned slightly. ::These Central Command people were just too smug. They have control of the government and think they are above everyone else.:: Easing her expression, she stated, "Well,  
I guess even you military individuals don't know everything now, do you?" Damar grinned, missing the stinging remark for the sake of diplomacy. "True." he said simply. Continuing, she stated, "I'm not here to fight with you, Glinn Damar. I have a proposition for you... if you are interested." Damar narrowed his eyes. "A proposition?" he quickly looked around the busy mess hall. "I don't think here is a very good place to talk. Want to go someplace quieter?" She smiled back it him. ::This Glinn had intelligence down pat.:: "Just what I was thinking. As humans might put it... Your place or mine?" Damar frowned at the human expression. "I don't believe I have been assigned quarters yet..." he looked up at her. "Better make it yours." "All right then, shall we? " she finished, turning around and heading out the door... expecting him to follow. Damar slightly turned to see the rest of the busy mess hall and quickly exited the mess hall with Seska.

------------------------------------------------------------------- (attachments)

Image : A sneering Damar.

Image : Seska in a bun.

*animated gif* Cardassian rotating crest.

*****************************************************************

From: "Fran Catrair" Subject: Truth or Consequences Date: Fri, 01 Dec 2000 07:31:19 -0000

Finally, McCoy answered her. "Torres is going to be fine. Help me wake her. We can do that verbally. She's just thinking about a nap."

From that short exchange,the two reverted back to pure distilled captain and doctor while they worked to rouse the groggy B'Elanna to wakefulness.

Janeway knelt by her engineer's side. She decided to wait on telling Tom Paris about their youthful misadventure. She knew that once Torres learned all the details that she'd appreciate the doctor/captain/patient confidentiality all the more.

"B'Elanna. Wake up. Can you hear me?" she began.

B'Elanna slowly came to. Her head felt like it was going to explode. She noticed the captain kneeling next to her. She looked like B'Elanna felt. She also noticed Dr. McCoy. ::Why is he dressed so strangely?:: She thought. "It appears I missed out on something." B'Elanna quipped. The captain had moved once B'Elanna had come to, and now was lying back down in the grass. ::Grass?:: B'Elanna realized with a start. She looked around. ::This is Fair Haven.:: she confirmed. What was she doing here? She didn't frequent the Fair Haven program. This just appeared more and more confusing.

She noticed McCoy was giving her something for her headache,  
which was good, considering she REALLY needed it at the moment. Since he was pre-occupied and the captain was resting, she was at a loss to find out what exactly had happened to them. Finally,  
she looked over and noticed Boothby was standing off to the side, an amused expression on his face. "What's so amusing?" B'Elanna demanded of the gardener. "Oh nothing." he stated. "You just happened to miss quite a show, young lady." he concluded,  
chuckling lightly. "And, that was...what, exactly?" B'Elanna asked, trying to glare at him. Trying was the key word. She still had this headache to contend with. "Ooh.." she groaned aloud. "Take it easy there, Lieutenant. You and the captain have been through quite an experience." he noted, concern on his face. "It appears that you are a little worse for wear than the captain, though. It took you longer to come out of it than it did her." he finished.

Slowly, she sat up. Boothby related to her what had happened,  
using the holodeck's memory bank. B'Elanna groaned again, and this had nothing to do with her headache. "Just how many people have seen this?" she demanded. Boothby shrugged. "Just you, me, Captain Janeway, Dr. McCoy, Mrs. Troi and Commander Chakotay." he finished, going through his mental checklist. She thought,  
::Well, at least...:: and then she remembered the last name. "Ch-Ch-Chakotay?" she stated weakly. ::Oh great, this is just getting better and better.:: she thought sarcastically. As much as she felt embarrassed about her actions, she thought about the captain and what this might mean for her. She knew how the captain felt about fraternization. ::I need to talk to her later.:: B'Elanna noted to herself.

She realized Boothby was speaking to her. "What did you just say?" she asked him. Boothby looked slightly annoyed, but then his gaze softened. "I think you need to get some rest, Torres." he stated. "Tom hasn't seen this then?" she asked, with some trepidition. "I assure you, Lieutenant Paris has not been here,  
but he had been scheduled for a meeting with Captain Janeway in the mess hall, so I assume he will come here shortly when he realizes that the captain missed their meeting." he finished. She could imagine the teasing she would get from him. "Could you be sure he doesn't find out about this, Boothby? I would rather tell him myself." she stated, looking at him with a tired,  
yet concerned expression. While he still thought the whole situation was amusing, Boothby felt sorry for both women. He knew both of them held respected positions on Voyager, and both of them were proud women. He noted maybe they would need to speak with someone. He knew one of the temporal visitors was a counselor. Maybe he should mention this to one of the doctors later.

B'Elanna looked at him. Boothby seemed to be pre-occupied at the moment. She just shrugged and sighed to herself. "All I want is a shower and some sleep." she finally muttered, to no one in particular. And, maybe crawl into a Jeffries tube or find a solitary corner of engineering to work in. She needed to work. There was too much that needed to be done. Seven needed to be rescued. ::I don't have time for all this right now.:: she concluded. Resolutely, she looked Dr. McCoy in the eye. "Am I free to go now, Doctor? I have work in engineering to do."

------------------------------------------------------ (attachments)

Image : B'Elanna Outside.

Image: Rotating Federation symbol.

*****************************************************

From: "patti keiper" Subject: Final countdown.... Date: Sat, 02 Dec 2000 10:37:55

B'Elanna looked at him. Boothby seemed to be pre-occupied at the moment. She just shrugged and sighed to herself. "All I want is a shower and some sleep." she finally muttered, to no one in particular. And, maybe crawl into a Jeffries tube or find a solitary corner of engineering to work in. She needed to work. There was too much that needed to be done. Seven needed to be rescued. ::I don't have time for all this right now.:: she concluded. Resolutely, she looked Dr. McCoy in the eye. "Am I free to go now, Doctor? I have work in engineering to do."

Dr. McCoy turned to Boothby. "Mr. Boothby, would you mind making me "human" again? Somehow. I don't think this young lady is going to take me seriously dressed like the back of a Bailey's and Barnum bubble gum card."

The holoprogram looked up from his scrutiny of B'Elanna's reactions to the visual logs he had shown her. "Hmm? Oh. Right. Computer.." he requested. "Remove visual shroud Beta Nine from McCoy, Leonard,  
H."

#Exterior parameter has been terminated.# the interface replied.

In a blink, Dr. McCoy was once again in his usual, out of date blue medical tunic and black trousers. "Now that's a sight better." he grumbled appreciatively running a hand down his shirt. "Ms. Torres. I don't see why not after a precautionary Feinberger brain scan. No telling whether or not the abhorrent theta field from my emitters have modified yours and the captain's Borg nanoprobes cognitively until we run one."

At the engineer's groan, he added. "It takes five minutes, so your EMH claims. Besides, it'll take at least that long for the analgesic I gave you both to kick in and by then, you'll have your clean bill of health. So, let's go.." the Enterprise physician prompted.

He offered B'Elanna his hand and helped her to her feet.

Boothby did the same with Captain Janeway who began smiling. "I don't know about you, B'Elanna, but even five minutes on a brain scan bed sounds heavenly.." She clapped a hand on Torres's shoulder.. "Just think, we can trade "Now what?" ideas concerning how to handle Paris and Chakotay. That idea about discussing our mutually touchy subject with the Counselor may help us get over that particular hurdle faster."

She stopped in her tracks, and turned back toward the trees,  
delivering a shrill whistle through her teeth and two fingers. "Phffppptt!"

Molly came bounding out of the woods with shreds of colorful balloon remnants raining from her mouth.

"Come on.. Play time's over.. Let's move.." Janeway called to the holodog. Panting joyfully, the Irish Setter beat them all out the arch doorway.

------------------------------------------------------------

In sickbay, the Feinberger brain scans proceeded quickly, and were soon over yielding pretty much what Dr. McCoy had known all along.

There was no lasting side effects to either the captain or the engineer from their little Fair Haven adventure. Absolutely none. Even the rocky headaches they awoke with had dissipated for good.

Now, Janeway was up to her pips in theories and it was twenty minutes later since the "five" of them had arrived back in the fold. The three doctors and Barclay , herself and Torres had learned much about McCoy and his Fabrini ties from his past and about their amazing discovery in the drone residing in the cargobay. ::Fabrini genetic tampering within the Borg Collective?:: she sighed, going over Barclay's, Bashir's, the EMH's and McCoy's work so far on the drone investigation. She nodded her head grudgingly, and tapped a knuckle against the computer screen they all were huddled around. ::Abusing Fabrini science just to find an immunity to the 8472 plague? But there they are.:: she admitted to herself. ::The chromosomal written word tags on the drone's unassimilated blood cells. Just like McCoy described.:: "I wish the Borg never found this particular bunch of people to absorb. Makes our job that much harder." she said aloud to all in the room.

She caught a glimmer of sadness in McCoy's eyes at that. ::I wonder where the Borg Queen assimilated her Fabrini know how.. I hope our good ol'country doctor's Natira and her artificial world ship, Yonada, wasn't targeted for that knowledge. I know how I'd feel if Earth had been taken by the Borg.::

She glanced at her engineer, who seemed to be chafing at the bit to return to engineering to work on the telemetry being relayed from the slip stream drive construction in the cargo bay to her engineering team below decks but, so far, she wasn't saying much at the moment vocally. She seemed lost in thought.

"Penny for you thoughts, captain." Boothby addressed her while he affectionately ruffled Molly's ears until she lolled her tongue out in huge doggy pleasure.

"Hmm? Oh. Nothing much. I just want to get us out of the Carousel Coordinate entirely as soon as possible in spite of Q and q and what they might have done to Voyager and to the temporally displaced people with us. But we can't do that just yet with Seven still missing and those strange Q nestled devices sitting in our shuttle bay. So far, it's been one h*ll of a poker game with them."

McCoy looked up from the blood samples he had secured in Fair Haven. "Poker? Against an adversary like that?" He grumbled.. "Hmph. I'd say bluff him out."

Janeway stood off of the console she had been leaning upon. "Bluff him..." she whispered.. "You know?" she added. "You just may be on to something there." She peeled off of her jacket to work at the access panel at her feet. She crouched low enough to switch around the primary EPS conduit isolinear rods for just that terminal, isolating it from the mainframe. She stood tapped her combadge to the computer and said..

SEE first sound bite..

B'Elanna got agitated but held her silence. She knew the captain's tactic in the next moment. =^=Janeway to Chakotay. Report to sickbay immediately. Bring your new companions, Geordi and Quark and any who'll come with you. One way or another.. things are coming to a head.=^=

She heard her first officer reply, =^=On my way.=^=

"Are you out of your bloody human mind?! What do you mean activating that self destruct mode?!" McCoy shouted angrily.

Janeway's face stoned into marble. "I've decided to end this farce, doctor. Aren't you tired of being jerked around by omnipotent beings, harrassed by the Borg Queen yet? Well I am."

Her voice steeled into iron. "We seem to be getting nowhere doing what we HAVE been doing. We're hopelessly trapped. Stuck with a propulsion system limited to slower than sublight speeds. More and more people from out of time arriving at our doorstep. All we've wanted to do from day one is get home. Wesley's trying his d*mnedest to do just that with Borg knicknacks and bailing twine. Or, even if we do get to use Tom's time static window route..who's to say any of it will all work anyway without a Q or two to put a real good reverse angle on it."

Janeway's voice began to get a chilling edge to it. McCoy didn't like what he was now seeing. ::I certified her fit for duty myself.:: And she's perfectly in her right mind. I've just tested her clean on that Feinberger brain scan.::

The captain went on, unmindful of the effect she was having on those around her. Barclay, Bashir, the EMH, Torres, Molly.. and even Boothby. "There's more than one way home, doctors." she whispered, resting her chin on the countdown screen monitor. "Only the authorization of three senior officers can stop this clock from reaching zero. Anyone , in fact, anyone new even. q himself said he's sworn an oath with Q to not interfere with us until we're out of the Coordinate's boundaries so that leaves only us to deal with it. He's honoring a sort of....bet? Did he say? Chakotay is a senior officer.. He's on his way down here. That's one. Torres here is another.. That's two. And I'm not so sure I want to BE the third to countermand this fatal order. Who will come next? Voyager's fate may depend on it. "

She sat down on the countertop. Her hand near the only controls linked to the abort sequencers. She smiled without warmth to McCoy. "So,.. not quite what you expected, eh, doctor? I assure you that in the end, I will get all of us home. Even if it is in a million tiny bits. Care to speed the clock along a little?"

McCoy's face flushed red with a mixture of color. "When pigs fly!!"

--------------------------------------------------------- Attachments:

Image : Janeway in tank top setting computer controls on self destruct..

Audio : J- Computer. Activate self destruct sequence.. Authorization : Janeway Pi One One Zero.

Computer : Authorization accepted.

Image : McCoy looking very stern..

*animated gif* A flying pig right at you.

Audio : McCoy- Very impressive.

*********************************************************** From: "Cassidy Meyers" Subject: [voyagerliveaction] I's listens to the heartsfelts.... Date: Sun, 03 Dec 2000 13:46:34 +0400

Guinan looked up from the glass she was polishing. Damar and Seska had left the messhall a very short time ago.

Something had changed. Something very significant.

Voyager's undercurrent thrum had changed subtly in pitch. A very seldom used mode of power transference was happening and the hostess had only felt that once before in all the time she spent on Federation starships.

The self destruct mode had been activated. ::Whatever it is. It must be justified. The captain wouldn't use that perogative lightly.:: Guinan thought with a deepness beginning to grip her attention.

She called Boothby's secondary protocol to her screen. "Boothby. Tell me this is just another ploy. I can't believe this crew is going to be dead at the end of this countdown."

=^=Ah, our esteemable bar tender.. Haven't heard from YOU in a while. You're guess is as good as mine. But I am programmed to stand by the captain. I am not designed to interfere with the wishes or command decisions regarding this vessel or crew. You're an innocent here. You and the 8472 can always bug out. It's your right. Have the Speaker convey to HOME until this all comes to a head. No point in becoming part of this for you.. You two arrived as guests. So leave.=^=

Guinan threw down the towel. "I'm not about to leave this ship. I've.... grown rather attached to her. And her crew. When the going gets tough...."

Boothby grumbled, "Hmph,... the tough DON'T get going in your case. All right. Don't say I didn't warn you."

The consult program's visage snicked off.

Guinan tilted her jaw in dissatisfied disbelief. ::Seems like we're finding a way out of here one way or another.. I think I like it.:: she admitted. ::All right.:: She made her way from her bar and headed to the cargobay where her student, the Speaker was now situated with the drone. ::I'll stick around. But I DO like having one foot outside the fire. Being near the Speaker's dimensional door can get us BOTH to HOME in a blink if the self destruct answers final point of no return. I'll send on Voyager's fate to the Federation when I get back to Earth.::

----------------------------------------------------------------

The Speaker shifted ITS weight when it spied ITS teacher coming into the Buildingplace of the SoulessOne's holding area. IT grew puzzled, sensing a strange stress from the Leaderwoman "Janeway" on a dim level from her position inside sickbay. ::What is? This is? The Othermind is'ings use of Othertechnology to call the Finalblack using Home. Whys? I's senses no Otherenemy or Prey. Is's puzzlings.::

IT could no longer "Mindspeak" with ITS teacher, Guinan. But IT drew close to her should the need arise to flee to safe harbor. The Speaker was sure that his Guidingmind would inform IT of any danger.

IT, too, quiesced. And let the Othermind proceed with the Countdown.

Guinan and the Speaker would not interfere with Janeway's measure themselves.

------------------------------------------------------------------------ (attachments) Image : The Speaker's eye.

Image : The 8472 on board his living HOME ship.

*animated* : A red electronic clock counts down from ten to zero, then stops there.

************************************************************************* From: "Clairissa Fox" Subject: I wish I could stay.. Date: Sun, 03 Dec 2000 10:57:46 -0000

I sat up on the ledge of our muddy bath and took Alexander by the hand. Come on! Come on! The lights are orange. That means big trouble. We have to get to Auntie Kathy. She has put on the bomb. I dont want to go to heaven yet! Im to little!

I dont even know where mommy is. Last I heard she was working in enginnering. But I knew I had to report. It was part of being a captains asistant.

So I ended the muddy bath story and led Alexander with me to where Boothby told me where Auntie Kathy was. Sickbay.

She was all tense and scard like me. I didnt see Chakoty yet. But I knew he would come now. And maybe even the two Queues to see what had hapenned.

I saw the clock getting smaller on its numbers but we had a lot of time yet to change things.

Auntie Kathy! Auntie Kathy! Why are you doing this we have to go get 7. Shes still over there.

I saw her look at me and Alexander but she didnt say anything out loud. She was very angry. Why I wonderd. Then I knew. We had to get out of the big trap.

I didnt want things to be so scary with the bomb but I knew I had to be a starfleetr. So I started to wait. I decided if the bomb went down to ten that I would stop it.

Then I had a memory of 7 and I missed my friend real bad.

I got a picture of her on my screen right now I said to Alexander so we wont feel scard.

Alex and me stayed real quiet and then saw some more people come into the room. Maybe they felt like I did! So I waited to see what wuold happen.

------------------------------------------------------------------------ (attachment)

Image : The actresses who play Naomi Wildman and Seven of Nine in a Paramount backlot photo. Both smiling angelically.

***********************************************************************

From: "Fran Catrair" Subject: [voyagerliveaction] Today is a Good Day to Die Date: Mon, 04 Dec 2000 07:00:29 -0000

The captain went on, unmindful of the effect she was having on those around her. Barclay, Bashir, the EMH, Torres, Molly.. and even Boothby. "There's more than one way home, doctors." she whispered, resting her chin on the countdown screen monitor. "Only the authorization of three senior officers can stop this clock from reaching zero. Anyone , in fact,  
anyone new even. q himself said he's sworn an oath with Q to not interfere with us until we're out of the Coordinate's boundaries so that leaves only us to deal with it. He's honoring a sort of....bet? Did he say? Chakotay is a senior officer.. He's on his way down here. That's one. Torres here is another.. That's two. And I'm not so sure I want to BE the third to countermand this fatal order. Who will come next? Voyager's fate may depend on it. "

She sat down on the countertop. Her hand near the only controls linked to the abort sequencers. She smiled without warmth to McCoy. "So,.. not quite what you expected, eh, doctor? I assure you that in the end, I will get all of us home. Even if it is in a million tiny bits. Care to speed the clock along a little?"

McCoy's face flushed red with a mixture of color. "When pigs fly!!"

B'Elanna watched the whole scene unfold before her in stunned silence. ::Just what is she thinking?:: she wondered. The situation had drastically changed, from going about what would need to be done, to the captain's sudden reversal. She noticed the stunned,  
disbelieving looks on the faces of everyone in sickbay. Even the seemingly unflappable Boothby had been affected by the swift turn of events.

A momentary commotion arose as Naomi Wildman entered

sickbay. Behind here was a young boy, who appeared to be near Naomi's age. Her eyes widened when she realised the child was part Klingon. ::Must be another temporal visitor.:: she realized.

Auntie Kathy! Auntie Kathy! Why are you doing this we have to go get 7. Shes still over there. I saw her look at me and Alexander but she didnt say anything out loud. She was very angry. Why I wonderd. Then I knew. We had to get out of the big trap. I didnt want things to be so scary with the bomb but I knew I had to be a starfleetr. So I started to wait. I decided if the bomb went down to ten that I would stop it. I got a picture of her on my screen right now I said to Alexander so we wont feel scared. Alex and me stayed real quiet and then saw some more people come into the room. Maybe they felt like I did! So I waited to see what wuold happen.

B'Elanna took a couple steps toward the children and knelt down. Smiling, she said, "I know you are worried for Seven. So are we. Just trust us, ok? You know the captain wouldn't do something unless she had a very good reason for it." Reaching over, she squeezed both children's shoulders for reassurance. Then, she stood back up and turned to face the other adults in the room.

::So much has happened to us over the recent months. The appearance of the 'Qs' and the Carousel Coordinate. The temporal visitors. The Borg Cube and Sphere. The first capture of Seven and my resuce mission. The attempt to assimilate me by the borg. The captain's attempted assimilation. The resulting borg infection we both are now suffering. The overrunning of the ship by the borg. The booby trap installed by the queen, which had nearly cost the captain and Chakotay their lives...:: The events were swirling through her head like a tornado and giving her yet another headache. Not to mention that she had been unable to spend some quality time alone with Tom for months. This made her decision. It was so obvious. The captain was right!

Her gaze hardened as she looked at the adults in the room. "The captain is right." she confirmed, nodding her head and slowly staring each one of them in the eye. She heard the gasp of the children behind her. She mentally grimaced for causing them more fright, but she kept at the task at hand. "I'm sorry, if you are expecting me to be one of the three to countermand your order, but count me out." she said to the captain, holding her gaze and sending a mental confirmation of understanding in the gaze. "You both are mad!" the holodoc declared. "Dr. McCoy, we need to run a full medical diagnostic on BOTH of them! It's obvious they have both been affected by something none of us have been able to read on our scans of them before." he concluded.

B'Elanna advanced toward him somewhat menacingly. Even though he was a hologram, the Doctor swallowed hard, but maintained his ground. "What do you suggest we do, doctor? Just wait and let these 'Qs' continue their games with us? I'm tired of feeling like a puppet! For heaven's sake, man, the captain and I have both been infected by Borg nanoprobes! I'm tired of playing by their rules! If this works, I have a feeling we will be out of here and our problems will be solved. If not, well, as the captain said, we will all be 'home' now, won't we?" she finished,  
maintaining her demeanor. Turning around she looked at the rest of them again. "Do any of you have any better ideas?" she demanded. Upon hearing no replies to her question, and seeing everyone looking around sickbay and avoiding her gaze, she walked over to stand in front of the captain. Her hard look softened,  
but she remained determined, honorable. Finally, she said,

-------------------------------------------------------- (Attachments)  
Audio : Male voice- (In Klingon) Heghlu-meH-KaQ Jaj Fel "Today is a good day to die."

Image : Promotional Roxann as Torres Photo.

********************************************************* From: "Cory Anda" Subject: [voyagerliveaction] The Bear.. is Treed... Date: Tue, 05 Dec 2000 04:58:26 -0000

=^=Janeway to Chakotay. Report to sickbay immediately. Bring your new companions, Geordi and Quark and any who'll come with you. One way or another.. things are coming to a head.=^=

She heard her first officer reply, =^=On my way.=^=

Then, one horrifying moment later, Chakotay looked at his status board. The commit LED for a remotely rigged self destruct was ON. ::What th-?:: He checked, quickly..::This is Kathryn's code. And she's locked me out::

He turned to the officer of the day to take the conn with a sharp nod. The blond haired man had missed nothing. He had noticed the change of defensive condition as well. A final countdown with an indeterminate amount of time before the ship self destructed.

The man straightened, the barest tightening of his mouth and he took the honor of being perhaps the last one to man Voyager's command chair. The lieutenant did not ask the reason why nor did he delay Chakotay and smoothly took his place in the center seat.

Chakotay turned to Quark and Geordi nearby looking at the Borg Cube and Sphere hovering on the viewscreen. They were just beginning to sense that something was seriously amiss. "Gentleman.. A situation has arisen in sickbay that demands our attention. Please accompany me there as soon as possible."

With that, the first officer rushed into the turbolift, set it on emergency speed setting, and sped to Deck Ten. He was within sickbay in moments.

He took in the stunned expressions on Naomi Wildman's face mirrored in McCoy's and the EMH's as well as Barclay's and knew they understood the implications of the orange hue to the lights overhead.

Then he saw the calm resolution on B'Elanna Torres's and he was instantly alarmed. ::Are they still being effected by those theta emitters?::

Then he caught more details of the current situation.

"Captain.. " He went over to Kathryn's terminal and saw that she had isolated it from the ship's main computer net. "Why?" he asked in surprise..

She didn't say anything out loud, but her blue eyes widened significantly. They seemed to say. ::I can't explain just yet.:: She gripped his arm. ::Trust me.:: Her light touch told him.

He pulled his arm away from her grip sharply, and angrily placed his palm on the panel adjacent to hers. "Computer.. Recognize,  
Chakotay, ship's first officer, Authorization, Chakotay Sigma Four Seven Alpha."

#Authorization confirmed. State your confirmation to reaffirm preprogrammed duration.# the computer mocked him in a neutral tone.

"First officer does NOT comply with this command. Override self destruct sequence." he said, glaring at Janeway. ::Odd. She's not trying to stop me.::

#Does the next ranking officer affirm?# the computer spoke.

Chakotay threw a glance at Torres who met the captain's calm gaze. Slowly, she shook her head in the negative and got Janeway's subtle nod of approval. His anger flared anew. "Dammit Torres! I order you to countermand the self destruct." he shouted.

B'Elanna didn't move, somehow feeling that they all weren't in any danger. She felt this in her link with her captain.

Chakotay sighed in a burst of angry frustration, but he got his feelings under control. He needed to think clearly, because it seemed that no one else was.

Breathing hard and changing tact, he gently gripped Kathryn by the arms. "Captain, this isn't making any sense. There's no security breach, no invasion threat, there's no reason for all of this that I can see. So why?" He punctuated softly..

"Here. Here." echoed the EMH., very loud.

"At least, tell me how long." he demanded, pointing to the sequencers which quietly registered a countdown for a length of duration only she knew. ::If I know that, I could get Harry or Tuvok or someone down here to be the third ranked officer to confirm the deny.::

Before Janeway could reply Lwaxana burst into the room, strangely unagitated. "Hush, Chuckles. I KNOW the reason why and I agree with your captain's line of thoughts, which I can't tell you just now because.."

A hiss of white light drowned out the orange in a flare and suddenly q was there. His sad face was no longer morose. He was furious. "Janeway! This is outrageous! I demand you stop this thing.. this infernal device at once. It's interfering with everything!"

Lwaxana intercepted his menacing advance toward Janeway with a hand. ". Too bad that bet has you in a bind. " she baby talked. "If your counterpart were here I'm sure you could duke it out like the meddling galatic baffoons you both are. Don't you go all omnipotently posh on me. It's about time this crew took their own fate into their hands. They've put up with quite enough of YOUR brand of interfering as it is... Near death escapades, dangling spatial rifts just out of reach, augmenting crew without their consent." she added gesturing at Barclay,  
"I'm sure HE doesn't appreciate having his IQ boosted into the stratosphere just to play toadie for your sick little experiments.."

Barclay started to shake his head in disagreement but Lwaxana grabbed an ear on Reg, stifling him into silence, "Shush, man. You're not helping.. here.. " she hissed through the corner of her mouth.

Brightly, she laced hands into a flowery move in the air. "q , if you don't like it.. I'm sure you aren't as thumb tied as our overwrought commander here. ..." she laughed.

"Oh," the bug eyed man sighed, "That's right..I forgot for a moment.. This is MY playground.." q raised his hand before him,  
about to q-snap the self destruct device into nonexistence when he caught the tiniest half glint of triumph in the captain's eye. Hastily, Janeway looked to the floor. But too late.

q arrested himself in mid motion,.."No. Wait.." He slowly took her chin into a palm and peered suspiciously into her eyes, then he smiled. "I just caught you in your own game..,.. I'll not fall for that my dear Captain Janeway, no... If I stopped that self destruct, I'd lose The Bet for sure.. My counterpart could claim foul and I'd have to end it all. No Borg. No Coordinate..It would all end. Poof.." he chuckled, ahemming in amusement. "Because I would have to go and duel him then."

Lwaxana released Barclay and leaned over into q's ear.. "Then stand aside and do nothing at all.." the Betazed smiled, pulling q's hand away from the self destruct panel. "But in time, there will still be the same outcome...." She craftily pantomimed a big explosion. "Oh, my.. no Voyager left to play with..."

q's face fell with consternation and his omnipotent tongue went sour.. He had been handily outmanuevered.

Chakotay began to smile.. He took his hand away from the abort sequencers, ending the computer countermanding query mode. ::Sweet.::

Now, he understood his captain's plan. Force q into acting on the ship's behalf. It was foolproof. q would never let Voyager self destruct, he would have to act to prevent that in order to keep any notion of his "great designs" going inside his own domain.

And when at last, and most assuredly he did so, Voyager would be freed of his trap at the OTHER Q's blessing. q would have to swallow a very bitter pill indeed and admit defeat. Then their internal political debate would have to continue within the continuum as part of their gentleman's agreement in the Alpha Quadrant one whole dimension away from Voyager.

It was a very pretty double cross. And Kathryn was its author. All he had to do with the ship was simple. Just await the final outcome.

He moved to stand near the arm folded B'Elanna confidently, remaining mute as well, almost laughing at q.

"So..." q chided childishly."So...what..?"

q knew he would have to play according to his own rules and convince someone ELSE to abort the self destruct "legally". "I'm not finished yet.."

He knew just who that might be and he disappeared in a nimbus in pursuit of the one person with whom he had very close ties.

For several seconds, no one in sickbay moved, knowing full well that they were all most likely still under q's baleful eye. Chakotay tapped his wrist as if he were wearing a wrist chronometer,  
questioningly raising his eyebrows at the captain. She pursed her lips and gave a slight but warmly reassuring nod. ::We've plenty of time..:: That look seemed to say.

Lwaxana swirled in her skirts and collapsed into the computer chair, "Well.. that was fun.. What else can I do oh, bridge crew.. I've wanted to kick q butt for a long time now. He's so annoying.. Round one to us, wouldn't you say?" She rubbed her hands together in anticipation. "We'll get out of this hllhole before you can even blink twice. Don't you fret. Mama Lwaxana's not finished with her q kicking just yet."

-------------------------------------------------------------------- (attachments)

Image: Janeway and Chakotay debating over a computer terminal.

Image: Voyager inside the peach net of the Coordinate.

*******************************************************************

From: Scott Coppola Date: Tue Dec 5, 2000 6:27am Subject: He's back

A brilliant white flash appeared in sickbay, leaving everyone with a surprised look on thier faces. Standing there was Q in his starfleet uniform wearing a twenty-first century hat with a gold stiched Q embeded in it. "Very clever captain, I'm nearly impressed!" Q said as he walked over to the captain, "Sorry I haven't been around lately captain, but I had to take a little trip into the past to when you released q, I was looking for something I could use agianst him."

"If you can travel into the past, why don't you just prevent us from being thrown here in the first place?" the EMH asked.

"No can do, the continumm made a rule ristricting the power to

alter history" Q said as he turned to the doctor, "so Janeway now what."

*********************************************************************** From: "Roxy Dee" Subject: Triggerfinger blues~~ Date: Thu, 07 Dec 2000 05:49:43 -0000

~Chakotay turned to Quark and Geordi nearby looking at the ~Borg Cube and Sphere hovering on the viewscreen. They were just ~beginning to sense that something was seriously amiss. ~"Gentleman.. A situation has arisen in sickbay that demands our ~attention. Please accompany me there as soon as possible."

LaForge nodded at the American Indian first officer without saying anything. He knew a lot about ships in general, but Voyager's designs were challengingly new. At least, he understood the reason for the old man in the hat's image on the main viewer. He turned and addressed it. "You're a computer consultation parameter aren't you?" he asked it.

"That's correct, young man. I'm called Boothby."

Quark wrinkled his ears. "Boothby?" he said in surprise and his teeth showed, "I seem to remember Rom mentioning a man called by that at the academy.." He shook his head in distaste at the thought of his brother as a cadet. "Said he tended the gardens or something."

"My real aspect is much more than that, Mr. Quark. You see, he's actually an administrative plant to hone out those cadets of officer material and guide them subtly as their mentor without their direct knowledge. My living counterpart's quite good at it and his choices for locating these rare caliber captain's candidates have been envied by most leaders at Starfleet Command. I guess these admirals thought his charming personality would make an excellent computer template for these same captains once they got a ship of their own. So I was created. I am Janeway's,  
the first in this line of onship mentoring."

The restless Ferengi was picking up on the twitching signs he saw in Voyager's bridge crew. "Enough said. Can you tell us what is going on right now? Why should we follow this Commander Chakotay fellow to your sickbay ward? I feel a little in the dark here."

The consult screen image sighed, "Janeway's ordered a self destruct. Not for immediate detonation from what I see here. But for a time slightly longer than normally planned for by ship commanders in history for this kind of scenario. I don't know exactly why just yet."

Geordi gasped in amazement, "That's why the bridge lighting's been altered like this? Quark. We better get ourselves down there."

Quark gestured at Mr. Boothby, "Why don't you... stop it. You are part of the computer systems! This is all complete lunacy!"

"I am programmed to obey any command perogative unerringly. I am only an advisement supplement, gentleman." it admitted.

Quark was already nine strides off the bridge when Geordi LaForge caught up with him. He was calm enough to get directions from Boothby along the way to drag the distraught Ferengi down the proper corridor by the arm once in a while. "Take it easy, Quark. There's no fire."

"Not yet, anyway." Quark spat. "We're not ten minutes on board this crazy modern lost ship and already, we're up to our necks in hot water. I don't have to like it, Lieutenant. And neither should you." he breathed in a huff, lengthening his stride even more, panting in anxiety. The Ferengi pulled at his collar uncomfortably.

"I see no evidence of a short term clock, Quark. Just like Boothby said. Whoever this Captain Janeway is, she's definitely no fool. I've seen Captain Picard use this untimed mode once before with the Arcaazi. The time period in this mode is usually chosen longer than several days." I think we can trust her command decision on this, Quark."

"Rule of Acquisition Number 99-Trust is the biggest liability of all." the Ferengi said. "I don't know this woman and neither do you LaForge. So don't go deluding yourself before you count all the latinum on the table. You might find yourself short changed."

Geordi pulled his companion to a halt, "She's a Starfleet captain,  
Quark. That's all we need to know. She has to be a fairly good one to receive a ship like this one. Voyager's state of the art, most likely a first prototype of her line. The admiralty'd hardly hand her over to just any captain."

"Yeah, well. Doesn't mean I have to feel any better. My lobes are still under her thoroughly modern bomb." he whined, covering an ear protectively in a palm.

Geordi sighed, "Suit yourself. Worrying won't solve anything."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The two men made their way into the ship's medical ward proper just in time to see a man materialize in front of Chakotay and who could only be Captain Janeway.

::Oh no.:: Geordi thought. He pulled Quark over against one wall panel.::It can't be. There's one of them out here?::

"What?" Quark hissed in his ear, adopting the lieutenant's cautious pose. "LaForge, who is that?"

Geordi whispered so as not to catch the newcomer's attention. "That's a Q if I don't miss my guess. But one whom I've never met. Don't tell me Voyager's got a Q of her own causing mischief. "

Quark knew what species he was talking about, "I wouldn't be surprised if he were responsible for us being here, lieutenant. He's maybe even the reason for that self destruct mode you aren't very nervous about."

Geordi chuckled, "We're thinking alike there, Quark." He watched as words were exchanged between the first officer and this new Q. Then the being vanished on the heals of his thinly veiled verbal threat. "Ok. Now's the time, Quark. Time be there for this new ship. Her commanding officers wanted us to report down here, remember?"

"Don't remind me." Quark hissed. Dimly, Geordi and Quark saw Chakotay point them out to Captain Janeway at their place in front of the destructively set terminal and they saw her slow nod of acknowledgement.

The Voyager first officer seemed more relaxed now and LaForge took encouragement from that. Whatever conversation he and Quark missed getting to sickbay obviously went well with the new Q in that man's eyes. He was actually smiling.

Quark and Geordi started across the ward to meet these two formally.

Near him, Julian Bashir, smiled at the Ferengi in recognition and Quark noted the same look echoed in Reginald Barclay for Geordi.

There was a balding man in medical teal that Quark did not know standing near the red haired woman wearing captain's rank. But the female Klingon beside them caught his attention. ::Oh. I wonder who she is? No doubt, Worf's nearby.::he complained. ::Klingons seem to flock together like birds of a feather.::

Geordi was taking in the surroundings as well. He noticed Alexander near a tiny blond girl and shivered. ::Wait a minute. That's Worf's son. What's he doing here?:: The tiny boy seemed to be frightened by the seriousness prevading sickbay but the little girl just gave him a hug in comfort whenever the boy's reactions rose to near tears. ::I'll just bet that little girl was born here. She looks at home here on Voyager far beyond her years.::

Suddenly, Geordi grimaced when a new pain from his optical visor shot through his head. The strange signal was back. The one that caused him to faint before the Batai was pulled to Voyager. "Ah,.." He sagged almost to the floor.

LaForge felt the odd appearing bald-headed man grip his arm in support. "What's the problem, Lieutenant? You seem a bit unsteady. Let's move over to a biobed and I'll take a look at you." Allow me to introduce myself. I'm the ship's EMH, a holographic program not unlike Boothby over here."

Quark took LaForge's other arm, "Oh, great! We're literally surrounded by holograms. Maybe we're in one of my holosuites upstairs right now at Deep Space Nine, LaForge. Somebody pinch me and let me wake up from this nightmare. I've got my bar to run."

The EMH program swiveled a glance at the Ferengi, "I'm afraid all of this is quite real, ."

Quark double taked as he watched the holophysician scan LaForge. "Wait a minute. How did you know my name?"

"I heard you. And Boothby over there just told me. We're part of the same computer mainframe so we're co-linked together. I know what he knows."

Geordi was being inflicted with waves of visual distortions.

He was only vaguely aware of Janeway and the first officer arriving at his bed by sound. He lay down, in heavy discomfort and he covered his face in his sweaty hands over his visor, not quite knowing how to manage his pain. He kept his eyes tightly shut against it.

He felt the EMH give a tug and he pulled Geordi's visor completely off. The relief was immeasurable. "How's that?" the holoprogram asked. " I am reading your vitals are rising to normal now."

Quark shuddered, seeing LaForge's blind eyes and blinking implants for the first time but he controlled his reaction.

Geordi felt a touch on his shoulder and knew it was the Voyager captain's. He turned a blind face towards her.

"Sorry about this captain. H#ll of a way to meet you all. I- I'm all right. It.. I just seemed to be getting a signal through my visor that felt like it was splitting my skull in two. It's gone now that my visor's been taken off." "To me, it was like an old Code One Alpha distress call from about fifty years ago. It hit before an hour ago on board the shuttle where Quark and I were drilling flight lessons. Our position then was about three days away from the Enterprise. Then we both found ourselves here near Voyager. Sorry I am causing you this trouble now. I know you should be dealing with the self defense mode and that Q. But the signal was hurting. I couldn't fight it at all."

He felt her reassuring tap dismissing his apology.

The EMH asked, "You felt this in the Alpha Quandrant?"

"Yeah, it was just like the lieutenant says." Quark agreed. "He was teaching me pilot scenarios when wham! He was out like a light. The computer told me what to do and he seemed to wake up just fine. I thought everything bad was over when he started talking to me again. But then, I found we were in the Delta Quadrant surrounded by Borg ships." The Ferengi scowled, his verbal barrage elevating. "And now over there, I just saw a Q leave looking fairly p#ssed off." The Ferengi turned to Captain Janeway, and the first officer standing next to her. Sickbay echoed with Quark's ire and rang the very walls. Even Doctor McCoy winced at the volume.

Quark roared. "Just what the h#ll did you do to get them so mad that you felt you needed to arm the ship's self destruct mechanism?!!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (attachments)

Image :Geordi close up by a port window

Logo: Upcoming events

Logo: Paramount Studios logo.

Audio : Quark- It was about 1700 hours. I was doing some cleanup work. Dr. Bashir was at the bar, talking to Etheria, one of the Dabo girls.

Bashir- (love struck) Have you ever seen the wormhole open?

*****************************************************************

END WEEK FIFTY ONE RECAP 12-07-2K ()

WEEK FIFTY TWO RECAP 12-14-2K ()

************************************* From: "Myron Ojala"  
Subject: Calling the kettle black Date: Thu, 14 Dec 2000 08:41:27 -0000

The captain awaited her officers replies to her request and Q's answer about an instant medical overhaul.

She began to feel better about their chances to get Voyager free and back flying on course. ::If I'm real lucky, maybe Q'd scoot us the rest of the way home to Earth....before I have to press the red button.::

"Now that was practically broadcast to the air, Captain.." came a voice next to her ear, "I beg to differ" said Julian, with his eyebrows raised in indignant response. ::Now I suppose here is where I have to be diplomatic to all parties concerned.:: he mused. "Your conditions hardly warrant such action. I I I mean, why drag omnipotent beings into all of this? Your EMH and I and McCoy can surely handle the removal of the Borg implants when the proper time warrants, wouldn't you agree, uh, doctor?" Dr. Bashir asked of the emergency medical hologram opposite him eyeing up the self destruct terminal with open curiosity.

"Huh? ah, Oh, yes.. Of course." the EMH replied. "Who would you ladies care to handle your cases? Us? or him.." he pointed at Q succinctly. "From what I gathered from you personally, captain, is that you have wished, in the past, to have no dealings with Q in the first place, ever since he tried to get you to agree to have his ba-- never mind. Suffice it to say that HOME BASE is preferrable to the great UNKNOWN.." he summed up, handing over his datapadd to McCoy on his left.

Janeway merely rolled her eyes without saying anything.

Then a new voice entered the fray, Reg. "Neither condition is life threatening but I think we all are, uh, missing one thing here. Isn't there a crew member still missing? I think we've forgotten that the last sensor scans of the Cube showed that she was unconscious from the report I am reading here from Chakotay's last bridge log download to sickbay. "So,.. why aren't we doing anything about her? I mean, we've been carrying on about self destructs and earlier, about building a slip stream drive built from Borg tech, But no direct involvement about Seven of Nine's current fate over there in the Borg Queen's hands... Why?"

No one in sickbay could easily answer that and all present merely exchanged glances until there was a single sob from Naomi Wildman,  
hastily snuffed out.

Barclay shot into motion to the nearest engineering tie in terminal in sickbay with a firm step, "Right. I'll concentrate on that issue while you all "hash" out who's right and who's wrong and Q this and Q that.. I personally, want to see all crew members accounted for before we get out of here if you don't mind. I've already seen Spot filed away in the morgue like so much excess baggage. If you'll excuse me.., Captain, Commanders, Lieutenants,  
Doctors.. I'm off to mount a rescue mission.." He turned smartly to the terminal and ignored any reaction from those surrounding him.

It didn't take long for Barclay to submit his away mission proposal to all. He had already completed it while the fiasco unfolded around him in sickbay. Geordi's problem seemed that much more mysterious so Barclay began.

"Now, I've thought ahead Commander Chakotay and Captain Janeway,  
and our linking signature signal from Geordi's visor to Voyager's nav terminal is already in place. Here." He pointed to the computer interface he pulled up over Boothby's image. "It's coming from the Cube, and this is the r-real kicker.. It's being sent by Seven of Nine from her main cortical implant voluntarily.. She wants to be found....Now.. She may be in danger as we speak."

There was a burst and q was there smiling malevolently. "Oh,  
what a pretty picture.. A Federation pretzel of dilemma..." He drizzled, "What shall we do? Coerce me with this puny bomb program thing? Or rescue the Borg Barbie..?"

Q bristled and it wasn't unnoticed by q "So, my partner in "bet",  
what ARE you going to do now? I have my reasons for all of this Carousel Coordinate business you know beyond just getting my jollies with playing with mortals.. Didn't you realize who my "boss" was? It's Queenie all, and she's promised me a way out of this miserable existence.." he sneered, hugging the self destruct terminal, lovingly putting an ear to its inaudible countdown. "Although I've never tried to be in a starship matter/antimatter explosion.... Maybe that would work instead?" he murmured.

Q just threw up his hands and huffed.

The EMH grumbled, "And this from one who has all the power in the world to utilize from the Continuum. If I had half the power you do, I'd be in hog heaven...." he said sarcastically.

Barclay sighed under his breath, "oh, no."

q just sniggered. "Done.." He snapped his fingers.. "You're a Q, Doctor.." he addressed the EMH. "I suggest you start wallowing in that hog pen right now. Your halo has just arrived..."

::Well, I'll be...:: the EMH started smiling. ::I can do anything now. Just what DO I want to do first..::

Barclay was practically clairvoyiant. "Save Seven of Nine." Janeway matched him, "Get us all home." Boothby "Get rid of the Borg." Q "Do NOTHING! q's cheating." Naomi "Stop the bomb!" Bashir "Cure the captain and Engineer of their Borg states." McCoy "Fix the timelines for all of us." Chakotay "Restore us to where we were before it all began." Alexander "Make mother not have to die." Quark, "Make me rich!" Geordi "Put me back on the Enterprise." Molly BARK! *translation-- IwantSpotback*

The EMH put hands over his ears and said......

---------------------------------------------------------- (attachments)

Image : A surprised EMH.

Image : Barclay in a good closeup.

Image : The Quintessential Fleet uniform in B & W.

Image : Voyager flying between blue meteors.

*************************************************************** From: "Fran Catrair" Subject: [voyagerliveaction] A Crazy Turn of Events Date: Sat, 16 Dec 2000 07:06:02 -0000

B'Elanna watched the unfolding scene before her with total astonishment. One moment she was looking into Tom's eyes, seeing his amused expression that the others could not. ::I'm going to kill him.:: B'Elanna thought. She knew it did her no good, considering Boothby was a hologram, but it still made her feel better; just the thought. She noticed him standing off to the side and glared at him. He returned the look and just shrugged his shoulders in apology. She was considering what line of conversation to use with Tom, when the current events had just literally exploded right in front of her. She considered Barclay's suggestion. ::Why hadn't I thought about that before.?:: she wondered. With the recent happenings to her and the captain, she hadn't even thought about Seven. That thought alone stunned her, and she was determined to re-think her priorities. ::I have been selfish. I need to concentrate on the mission. And the mission is to find Seven and get out of here.:: she concluded. She would have to explain things to Tom later. Steeling her resolve, she became fully aware of the situation around her. She noticed Barclay's somewhat flighty manner in explaining the current situation with LaForge's visor. She gave a slightly embarrassed smile to Tom, hoping her expression told him they would discuss everything later, and headed over to the station Barclay was working at. Peering over his shoulder, she observed the configurations. "This is extraordinary. It appears that q had nothing to do with Lt. LaForge and Quark's arrival. If this is indeed a signal from Seven, then its signature is so strong, it pulled them over here." she finished. "Just what do you mean, Torres?" Boothby asked. "How would that be possible? They were in the Alpha Quadrant." he finished. Looking around the room, she continued. "It's simple,  
really. Since we are literally right next to this temporal anomoly, her signal would be amplified. I'm afraid our latest guests were simply in the wrong place at the wrong time." She looked at Barclay, who appeared to be agreeing with her. "We need to amplify this signal further. With your permission, Captain,  
I would like to take Lt. LaForge's visor with me back to engineering and use my systems there. I could use Barclay and LaForge's assistance, of course. I'm sure we could get more answers there." she concluded. She was almost bouncing on the balls of her feet. Finally, she felt like she was doing something productive. As she awaited her captain's answer, she thought, ::What a crazy turn of events. What could ever happen next?::

_________________________________________________________________

(attachments) Image : Good B'Elanna med shot.

Image : Tom and B'Elanna in sickbay talking by a biobed.

Image : Torres working on a computer panel.

***************************************************************** From: "Roxy Dee" Subject: [voyagerliveaction] Down to the wire~~ Date: Sun, 17 Dec 2000 11:27:47 -000

Geordi LaForge regarded the Klingon woman's tone with his ears. She seemed typically passionate about her work. It was easy to "see" why she was this ship's engineer. She sounded just like he did at times. Geordi sat up and addressed Torres from his place on the biobed. "I may be blind without my visor for a bit while it's tied to Voyager's navigational array but Barclay can help me reconfigure ship's sensors to do just that Lt." he said frankly. "I feel fine now. Seems whoever this Seven of Nine crewman unintentionally sent her beacon telemetry to me as a side effect. And if there IS a temporal anomaly through which it traveled, like what B'Elanna is suppositioning, it behooves us to learn just where it's located. We may be able to escape through it to the outside."

He heard a rustle on the carpeting to his left and the scent of nervous sweat made Geordi turn his head.

Quark spoke up, backing away a few steps from where LaForge knew where the EMH was. "I don't know about the rest of you but isn't this electronic quack you call the Emergency Medical Program superpowered like this q guy is right now? W- Why can't he just send us through this theorized anomaly doorway of Torres's and out of here? Then it could see about restoring the rest of all of us to where we belong afterwards."

LaForge could almost see the nervous twitching of the Ferengi's hands just by the sound of stress in his voice. ::Leave it to Quark to state the obvious.:: he wondered.

The targetted EMH snorted low, "I'm a doctor, not a superhero. Moving Voyager to freedom out of the carousel coordinate may not be such a great idea just yet. The Borg Queen may follow us out. What then?"

Quark was short in patience. "Look. This ship's original crew can deal with that when the times comes, now can't they? That's why they wear their uniforms, remember? To make the tough decisions. Just recall the 44th Rule of Acquisition : Never confuse wisdom with luck. If this Seven's beacon shows us the exit sign, we should USE it. I don't care about Prime Directive semantics right now and neither should YOU." Geordi could almost see the flashy Ferengi's finger stab at Voyager's captain. "We were all put here artificially so why don't we just get the h#ll out of here?" he sputtered.

Then Geordi heard the strange, softly spoken q speak up. "Oh,  
what refreshingly obvious truth I hear." He whispered near the EMH's space, mumbling. "He's got it nailed oh, newly made Q kin. But choose what you do with your powers carefully. Your first finger snap is the sweetest, so savor it."

LaForge didn't hear the EMH reply at all. He remained silent. ::He's probably staring at his holographic fingers right now in awe.:: Geordi thought in amusement.

He heard the other Q snort in indignation and imagined that being crossing his arms together in condescension. Lord knows he knew the Enterprise's old nemesis well enough. ::I wish Data were here. He'd find this all fascinating.::

Geordi tilted his head in deep thought. The more he learned about this lost Federation ship and her situation, the more he felt sympathy for its commanders. It couldn't've been an easy time for either Janeway or Chakotay right now. Matters where completely out of their hands, literally. He knew how HE would feel if a pair of Q's and a suddenly Q empowered computer program held sway over the Enterprise's engines and crew. He offered abeyance to everyone present. "Look, let's take this one step at a time here. What are our priorities? What needs our attention first? I think your missing crewman deserves the top spot. Now, Barclay here's on to something. I think we should listen to him. So let's get to it." He jumped down off the biobed and took Reg's arm to be led over to the engineering tie linked to his visor embedded in a recess in that terminal.

Janeway took hold of his other elbow, following them. Geordi was relieved when he felt familar lines beneath his touch. His visor; he felt its connections to the ship with his fingers,  
not at all impeded by his physical blindness. He knew any Federation ship's inner workings like the back of his own hand. "Captain ,it seems like it'll only take a few minutes to reconfigure the signal's confinement beam to point the way to Seven and the anomaly between us. Should Barclay and Torres and I get started?"

Suddenly, Geordi LaForge heard a finger snap and two feminine gasps. Janeway's grip on his arm tightened involuntarily. ::Now what?:: he wondered. He heard her breathing speed up as if something were effecting her greatly. He heard Torres's reaction mirroring her own.

q spoke up, "Oh, bravo, doctor. Nice choice. Though hardly novel."

The EMH-Q "Like I really had a choice, q. I'm programmed to provide treatment to any affliction. Captain, Lieutenant, you have been fully restored. No sign of Borg implants remain in your bodies. I've....seen to that. I took the liberty of leaving only one in each of you. The one linking you two to the Queen and to Seven. I..figured that link could still be useful a while longer.. No sense in tipping her royal crankiness off unnecessarily."

Geordi felt the captain let go of his arm as she recovered from the sudden Q action placed upon her by Voyager's doctor.

He wondered what would happen next.

--------------------------------------------------- (attachments)  
Image : Creation Entertainment Logo

Image : Paramount Pictures Logo.

Image : Illustration of Voyager in spacedock.

************************************************************* From: "Clairissa Fox" Subject: [voyagerliveaction] My job as captains asistent. Keep Kwark calm! Date: Sun, 17 Dec 2000 11:48:29 -0000

I was there watching it all. The two queues were back again. And there was a new blind man with brown skin dressed like an engineer from another ship. I liked him alot. I felt sorry for him because he needed his silver band to see everthing. .

Auntie Kathy wouldnt hurt us. That I was sure of. So I wasnt scared any more about the bomb. I went over to the bomb screen and saw that we had a lot of time to shut it off. Then I went over to the silver band and watched Mr Barkly and Geordy work on it.

I wanted to get out. I wanted 7. I was so tired. Then I saw a neat thing. Belanas robot eye disappeard. Auntie Kathy cried to. She turnd to me and hers was gone to!

Auntie Kathy! Auntie Kathy! Youre all bettr! I rushed over to her and gave her a big hug. I am so glad. I was worried. The hollow doctor was nice to fix you two. But can we get 7 now? I miss my friend. She could be hurt from the royal lady being mean. Lets go. lets go now.

I saw the lady in the hat come into the room and she had a seryous look on her face. And so did the Speeker. I didnt know why they were like that. Didnt they want Voyager free? And 7 home? I know I did.

So I went over to Bootby to ask him why. I had to know what was going on. I had to know for me.

Bootby! Bootby! Why are Ginan and the Speeker so upset? I thought they wanted to leave to.

"Naomi, events are rapidly coming to an end and a lot could happen in the next few minutes that could be very risky for us all. Not only from what the Borg Queen might do but also what the three Q might try to do. Don't be frightened but what I know to typically happen with Q frequently causes trouble for those being visited by them. It's in my history files on the Enterprise and in Voyager's. Now stay out of things and just observe. Our captain needs time to think. We need to be there for her and the first officer and we need to be calm, ok?"

I lookd at Bootby and tryed to be brave. My hart was beating so fast I wondered if the hollow doctor could see it on his computr telly. I will try. I am the captains asistent. I told him.

"Good girl. Now why don't you keep Quark occupied with some task. He seems uptight and that might keep the captain and first officer from dealing with the situation effectively."

ok, Bootby. I said. I went over to Kwark and took him away from the bomb screen so he wuldnt have to watch it count.

Kwark, can you show me where you came from? I read stories about deep space 9 in the librarie and I realy like it. Its so big! Biggr then Voyager! Did you know that ginan over there is a barkeep to? I know you are. I recegniz your outfit. Are those your favorite colors? I know Nelix likes to wear things that look like your clothes to. Except I havent seen him in a while. Hes been gone since the Speeker came to Voyager.

I waited for the Firengy to anser me. I had to keep him calm. That was now my job and I was going to do it good for Auntie Kathy and Chakoty. I was a good crewman and I would show them I was.

Kwark lookd at me as if I were a bug. He was far away. But then he startd talking. He had seen Bootby and he seemed surprisd by him.

Hes a computr program Kwark. He helps us run things. He can see everything on Voyagers sensers and stuff. Want to meet him?

I saw Kwarks eyes realy focos on me finaly and he nodded at last. Good! He was listening to me!

I led him to Bootby and togethr we kept Kwark calm and destracked.

When he wasnt looking, I lookd up at Auntie Kathy and Chakoty and saw that they were dealing with stuff that had to do with 7. Good. I wanted to see her again.

If that signel was from my friend, then she was still ok. I kept one eye on that telly screen to make sure it was still coming to Voyager. Mr Barkly and Geordy were making it louder so we could realy follow it to find 7.

Kwark! Kwark! Show me a pictur of deep space 9. Your favorite. And show me where you work for your job. Is it like Ginans counter in five bakward?

I kept Kwark talking and saw Belana and the others work hard by looking over my shouldr once in a while.

The EMH lookd funny. I guess he was still surprisd by being so Queuey. _________________________________________________________ (attachments)

Image : Naomi facing Janeway's desk.

Image: Janeway bending over to Naomi over her desk, listening carefully.

**********************************************************

From: "Nick Lewis" .uk Subject: [voyagerliveaction] A word in the Doc's ear Date: Sun, 17 Dec 2000 15:06:54 -0000

The EMH-Q "Like I really had a choice, q. I'm programmed  
to provide treatment to any affliction. Captain, Lieutenant,  
you have been fully restored. No sign of Borg implants remain in your bodies. I've....seen to that. I took the liberty of leaving only one in each of you. The one linking you two to the Queen and to Seven. I..figured that link could still be useful a while longer.. No sense in tipping her royal  
crankiness off unnecessarily."

Tom is relieved the Borg implants have been taken away from B'Elanna. He squeezes her shoulder. "Are you alright?" he whispers.

Tom nods, then sidles over to the EMH. "Just a word of advise,  
Doc. I've read that these Q powers can be pretty intoxicating. However well-meaning you might start out, that much power at your fingertips can soon corrupt your intentions."

"I assure you Mr Paris that I will not misuse my new... gift. Where did you read about this anyway?"

Tom blinks as he remembers. "Actually it was in the crew logs of the Enterprise. Commander Riker was the recipient."

"Hmmm.... perhaps I should discuss my empowerment with the Commander at the earliest opportunity. He may have some useful insight."

"That's probably a good idea" Tom says, nodding. *In fact I might see him myself. There's still my time window to work on just in case things don't work out.*

As he turns back to B'Elanna she's already making herself useful by suggesting that herself, Barclay and LaForge amplify Seven's signal from main engineering. "I doubt you'll need me for this operation, but if you do I'll be with Commander Riker, okay?"

He waits for her acknowledgement and starts to leave, but on the way out, Captain Janeway catches his eye. Enlightenment dawns on her face as if she's suddenly remembered something.

------------------------------------------------------------------------ From: "Cory Anda" Subject: Back to the NetherRealms-- Date: Sun, 17 Dec 2000 16:29:43 -0000

I (NAOMI) kept Kwark talking and saw Belana and the others work hard by looking over my shouldr once in a while. The EMH lookd funny. I guess he was still surprisd by being so Queuey.

Commander Chakotay got up from his place at the self destruct terminal stool and went over to Kathryn. "Easy." he said, holding her steady while Janeway regained her equilibrium from the EMH's quick cure. He glanced over to Torres and saw that she handled her instantly healthy state much faster. In fact, she was finishing rapidly, her calibrations with Lt. LaForge's visor. She typed in a few more calculations to the navigational array and galactic positioning sensor so they would be able to get concrete coordinates on Seven's exact location inside the Borg Queen's Cube. He watched as the engineer handed the lieutenant back his visor.

The Enterprise officer sighed when the signal didn't come back to plague him as his sight came back. Chakotay added, "It's been rerouted to the computer core. You'll not be suffering further, lieutenant. Now all that remains is to amplify what we're receiving from Seven. She may still not be awake. And this may have been an automated signal set to go off in the event that she was incapacitated over there. Very good thinking on her part."

As he (TOM PARIS) turns back to B'Elanna she's already making herself useful by suggesting that herself, Barclay and LaForge amplify Seven's signal from main engineering. "I doubt you'll need me for this operation, but if you do I'll be with Commander Riker, okay?"

He waits for her acknowledgement and starts to leave, but on the way out, Captain Janeway catches his eye. Enlightenment dawns on her face as if she's suddenly remembered something.

Chakotay didn't miss the look. The exchange was probably something that Paris and she were going to work on in the mess hall when she was "pulled" away from that meeting by the theta emitter malfunction. No doubt she'd tell him when she was set to share the information. But the first officer had priorities now.

Three Q were infesting his ship. And Chakotay didn't like it one bit. He set about confronting the one being he actually held some sway over.

"Doctor," He said addressing the holodoc, "Curing the captain and Torres was warranted but please refrain from using any of your powers for the future without asking us first. You have no idea the implications of any future action you might take. Nor will we, for that matter. " he smiled ironically. He turned at a chortle from the two Q's flanking the biobed Geordi had just left a few minutes ago.

"As for you two. I hope you're enjoying this little fiasco. The captain is serious about exploding that self destruct device at the slightest provocation. That includes any stunts from your side of the coin. No tricks. Unless you want to let Voyager go and restore all her temporal visitors back to their rightful place in time and history."

Both Q looked floorward.

"Didn't think so."

"Commander.." said the EMHQ. "Perhaps I can do something about Seven of Nine..."

"Forget it." Chakotay said shortly. "You heard Paris. It's addicting to have so much power. I can see that. So don't use it. That's an order. Not unless a life is in danger. Besides, you can do that anyway using your normal programming. Mounting a medical rescue."

He turned to the somber Guinan and Speaker 8472 who joined him. They didn't even open their mouth when Boothby piped up from his eight time hourly sensor sweep. "There's been a development in the cargobay. The Borg Drone you've picked up? He's just terminated himself, using a laser probe. I'm sorry. There's no way to reattach his head to his body. Here's security's alert right now."

Chakotay glanced at Guinan and the Speaker and saw this news was true in the cast of their faces.

A yellow amber bar tone sounded and the security team with Wesley in the cargobay came over all their combadges. =^=Cargobay Two to Sickbay. The drone's just killed itself. Shall we convey him to sickbay? Maybe the EMH can--=^=

"Belay that lieutenant..." Chakotay interrupted. "Place him in a holding stasis field and bring him to autopsy. The EMH still has use for the Fabrini cells in his bloodstream. Attend to it."

"Aye sir." came the reply. "Cargobay two out."

"But-" the EMHQ sputtered.. Chakotay silenced him with a gesture and a warning look.

Once the connection was closed, the first officer finished his thought. "I said no using those powers.

SEE SOUND BITE..

"It'll most likely hurt us more than help us. You're a computer programming matrix. You weren't designed to be omnipotent,doctor. So restraint is only sensible. Is that understood?"

"Yes." the EMHQ finally said, although his eyes slid over to where Janeway was working with Geordi and Belanna to secure that station before they left for engineering.

Chakotay turned to help her but he paused by Naomi to see how she was faring with distracting Quark from his stress. She seemed calm and very ladylike to the Ferengi and that impressed him. He afforded the child a winning smile and he touched her face in thanks before he crossed over to where the captain was.

"Captain. Looks like you've gotten things well at hand here. Paris was onto something about a time window he said. Guess it's another option to fall back on if these two godlings never get around to freeing us..." he glared at Q and q . He didn't even look at the reluctant unhappy eagerness in the EMH's eyes as he realized just how acute the restraining order Chakotay ordered him to obey concerning his own Q powers.

"Kathryn, I have an idea about Seven. I know this visor telemetry tie in will pinpoint her exact mathematical coordinates but we won't learn anything about Seven in general unless we actually go over there to look at her to see how she's doing. The fact that you and Torres haven't heard anything doesn't bode well. She may still be unconscious. It's been about an hour since I last checked that on the bridge. Let me take a vision quest with my spirit guide. I know we haven't determined who is Seven's guide but I think between you, I and anyone else who wants to accompany us can find out who that is to trace the condition of her spirit. Let me do this while things hammer out in engineering."

He felt Janeway regard him with part skepticism and he toggled a switch on the terminal nearest his hand. His medicine bundle materialized in front of him on the desk. He saw Lwaxana brighten from where she stood to pick up the bundle reverently for all her lack of knowledge concerning its sacredness to Chakotay. "Oh, how beautiful. A pelt and severed bird wing with a round rock. We'll really find out a lot about that woman with these.." she said sarcastically.

The first officer didn't let the insult slide any further even though he saw the Q smirk and the Captain frown. He extended a hand. "Come with us, Lwaxana. Then you'll meet your own spirit guide."

He took the bundle gently from the Betazed and sat in the middle of the floor, unwrapping it. "It's up to you captain, ambassador. I'm going in to see what I can learn. Join me if you like. That invitation extends to the rest of you here as well.." he sighed.

Chakotay turned to crosslegged stance and he closed his eyes,  
beginning the litany to the spirit world at the stony beach he and the captain had been carried to once before just this side of death.

"Achoocheemoya. I am far from my lands. I am far from the bones of my people. Perhaps there is one in this place who will guide me and embrace my spirit in light. Showing me where one called Seven lies in darkness......."

Then, he was there in a sunny meadow just off the ocean beach where he and Kathryn had walked a short week ago. He felt Matseyeho join him at his side, grinning her predator's grin in the thrill of the seeking.

Chakotay stroked his spirit guide's fur and watched his inner vision blur from the vast confines of the Borg Cube into the warmth of a child's mind. He saw three figures come into focus and he shivered in wonder. He knew who the child was...

"Annika?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------- (attachments)

Audio : Chak- It's disgusting , captain.

Image : The dreary interior of the Borg Cube.

Image : A dreamlike vision of Seven as a child being swung aloft by her real parents.

Image : Chakotay and the captain, with tunics off, fighting to stabilize Voyager at terminals.

********************************************************************* From: Clairissa Fox Date: Sun Dec 17, 2000 4:00pm Subject: 7s trance world and me.

Chakoty! Chakoty! I am coming along to.

I sat down and I put my hand on the trance maker. I pulled the lady in the gown, the betized, to come with me to.

Come with me to find my friend, I said to her. Dont be scared. I took her hand and we both went there to the trance world togethr. I had never done this before but I had to see for me.

Who wuld be my guide here? I opened my eyes and Lwaxzana was there to. There were a lot of trees. I told her Look around in these woods. Our guides will come to get us to show us the way to 7 and Chakoty.

Then I saw my guide. He was a stag with white horns and his name was Lightfoot and he was there in the fog.

My spirit stag looked at me. Naomi Wildman. Chakoty went this way with his wolf guide to the field, he said to me in my head. His voice was so deep, like a mountain. I realy realy liked him.

Then I saw Lwaxzana was nervous about Lightfoot. Then I saw that she could see him! Why? I thought only I could. Something must be happning I said to them both. No one is dieing so the reason we can all see each other is maybe the space anomally Tom Paris talked about. It was doing things to the ship and so must be to us here in the trance world. Lwaxzana nodded with me. She guessed that to. I petted him and then she did to after a bit.

Then a trouot fish leaped out of the creek at our toes and into her skirt gown. Lwaxzana caught him there. He could breathe the air! He was beutiful! A rainbow trouot! All green and pink and speckld. Lwaxzana said his name was Prince and she held him there in her dress so he could see all of us. I saw she was very surprisd that the trance world worked! I knew it did becaus Auntie Kathy told me about her and Chakoty taking lessons with the trance world to meet her guide. He's a gecko. A pretty one with brown eyes and sandy tail. He looked like Aunty Kathy's hair and liked to hide there she said.

The four of us walked into the field where Lightfoot said Chakoty and his wolf guide was. I askd him Where was 7s guide? I dont see him at all here.

He said that 7 wasnt awake but Prince, he, the spirit wolf would call 7s guide to them as soon as more Voyager people came here to the tranceworld. I asked him who was 7s spirit friend and my stag said. Look up Naomi Wildman. I think he is coming to us anyway.

So I did. I saw him there. All black and his beak was shiny like oil. A raven! I saw. I shouted up to him.

Blackbird! Blackbird! Weve come to see 7. And weve come to find you. Please come down to see us and Chakoty. I know you know how 7 is on the Cube.

The raven cawed even though we didnt know what he was saying . He flew over the meadow, pointing the way to Chakotys wolf friend. and Chakoty. But he didnt come down.

I guess he needs 7 to visit us close I told Lwaxzana. But I wasnt scared any more. If he was flying up there that ment that 7 was still alive.

Then we were there. I saw Chakotys wolf. She was beutiful! Dark and furry with yellow eyes. She had a white marking that looked like his tatoo on her shoulder. Then I saw that Lightfoot's coat matched the color of my hair and dress to. And Princes scales matchd Lwaxzana's gown perfectly. They all looked like each of us! I never knew that.

But why was 7s spirit friend black. I didnt like that. Then the wolf guide told me. It is becaus she was a robot for so long, she growld all angry. The Queen poisond her spirit by making her a robot when she was still a little girl and made her lose her way. But here 7 could dream. And she was! I saw 7 as herself as a little girl to! Just like Chakoty was seeing right now.

Annika! Annika! Its me! Naomi! I know you are 7s dream. Come to us. We are here to help you. Are those your parents? Theyre nice. I dont know my father. Just mum. Her name is Samantha. I brought the bird whos yours. Come talk with him. I know you can tell us his name. The hollow doctor said youve seen him before when you were sick a long time ago.

Then the raven came down. He landed on Lightfoots back and folded his wings. Chakotys wolf nuzzled his feathers with a whoof.. and the raven got all ruffld. That was funny. But I had helped. I found 7s guide even though we couldnt talk with him yet. That would take four spirit friends to do without 7 being here. So I waited for everyone to sit down near me with their spirit guides and togethr we waited to see who else from Voyager would come to help us learn about 7 and how to get her back home.

Now Chakoty, Prince, Lightfoot and 7s blackbird came near so me. Lwazana sat down on the grass near a spring where she set Prince so he could wet his scales. The pool was so pretty in the sun with pink rocks and green plants.

I liked it here. It was warm in this trance world. And we all smiled even though we had to worry about our friend 7.

Then Chakoty turned and his wolf placed her head near his head and they shared 7s dream.

Then we all started to see it to. The sun was away there. What did it mean? I got very afraid and I buried my face in Lightfoots coat. He smelled like scary smoke.

I then knew it was how Voyager wuld smell just before it blew up.

I think I faintd then.

---------------------------------------------------------- (attachment)

Image : Actresses for Naomi Wildman and Seven of Nine

********************************************************** From: "Myron Ojala" Subject: -Mystic Gathering- Date: Fri, 22 Dec 2000 07:33:40 -0000

Lt. Barclay and Dr. Bashir locked eyes from across sickbay while the trio sat on the floor in deep meditation. Although neither of the two were active members of Voyager, they both felt a near intangible need to help.

Almost as one, the two men moved toward the small group of meditators who needed more assistance if the commander's plan was to succeed.

Barclay and Bashir assumed a meditative posture and each moved a hand to contact Chakotay's meditative device.

--------------------------------------------------------------

One moment, Barclay was in sickbay, when suddenly, he felt he was elsewhere. He opened his eyes and saw an expansive beach and an ocean of the deepest azure blue he had ever seen.

After looking around, he wondered where the others were. He saw a creature crawling in the sand a short distance away.

Reg suddenly felt a compulsion to investigate what it was. On moving closer, he saw that it was a sea turtle; its flippers slowly moving it along the sand. Reg wondered why it should be on the same beach he was when it looked up at him and said in a very clear voice, "It's about time you showed up, Broccoli."

In another moment Dr. Bashir thought to himself. ::I do hope I'm doing this right.:: He wondered if he looked as silly as he was starting to feel, when suddenly, he thought he smelled salt and felt a cool breeze . He opened his eyes and he found himself on a beach even more beautiful than the guys on Risa could ever design.

The doctor was deciding to explore the area when he heard a human like cry. He turned toward the sound and saw a sight which caused Julian to gasp out loud with astonishment.

A horse was galloping towards him rapidly. For a moment he thought he'd might have to move out of the way of the magnificent creature. The animal was jet black with a flowing mane. The eyes of the horse were the most compelling to see. They were the most vivid green, as if the horse had briliant emeralds instead of eyes.

Julian had an overwhelming desire to ride the magnificent creature when the horse suddenly looked down at him and said in a feminine voice, "Don't just stand there with your mouth open! Get on! There's no time to waste. The others need your help."

A moment later, Julian and Barclay both found themselves in the meadow where the others were. They saw a magnificent raven perched on the back of the stag near Naomi Wildman. The raven gazed upon the two new comers and spoke in a voice which said,  
"At last, You've all arrived. Now is the time for you to help the one whom I guide. I've been known by many names.." the raven said, "But you can call me Hunin. She's in great peril, this one. If you are to help her there is much you need to know about the one who holds her prisoner. She must not attain her goal,  
for if she succeeds, she will have everything she needs, she'll have everything she desires. You will be the first victims.."

The bird fluttered his ebony feathers ruefully. Bashir and Barclay,  
Lwaxana, Naomi and Chakotay felt a chill greater than that of the body when he settled down to eye them one by one to measure their sincerity and worth.

----------------------------------------------------------- (attachments)

Image : A close-up of a cawing raven..

Image : Seven of Nine isolated, surrounded by Borg machinery.

Image : Barclay's spirit guide, a sea turtle, flippering on a sandy beach.

Image: Bashir's guide, a black mare, outside on grass, rearing up.

************************************************************

From: "Fran Catrair"

Subject: [voyagerliveaction] Something Constructive Date: Fri,  
22 Dec 2000 21:50:17 -0000

B'Elanna looked up and realized there was a commotion. While her attention had been on the situation with Geordi's visor and Seven's signal, she had not even processed the turn of events where the Doctor had become a Q. ::I really DO need a vacation!:: she grimaced. It was at this time she had an incredible feeling come over her. She felt weakened and dizzy, a feeling that seemed to shake her to her core. She felt Tom gently grab her to give her support. As the feeling passed, she looked up and gave Tom a small smile and lowly uttered, "Thanks." She felt better. In fact, she felt wonderful; totally refreshed. The best she had felt for several months. The first thing she noticed was her vision had improved. She no longer had her borg implementation. She had been cured.

She walked over to the Doctor. "That wasn't necessary, but thank you." she stated. "I know you want to use these new powers, but just be careful. Remember how much these 'Q' have put us through over the last few months." she concluded. Before he could reply, she headed back to where she had been standing and focused in on the remaining conversation around her. She noticed Chakotay was addressing the idea of contacting Seven's spirit through her spirit guide. ::Seven with a spirit guide?:: she thought. For some reason, that idea had never occurred to her. As Chakotay invited others to join his vision quest and sat down, she remembered her one and only attempt to go on a vision quest. She had nearly killed her spirit guide. She was not going through with that again. Besides, she had a feeling her spirit guide wouldn't be happy to see her anyway...

No, she needed to be doing something useful. She was the chief engineer of this starship. She needed to be doing something constructive. It was fine with her if Chakotay and the others went through with this vision quest. As far as she was concerned,  
she would continue on with her original plan; to solve the problem in engineering. This was where she was at her best. This would be how she would contribute.

She frowned when she noticed Barclay join the others on the vision quest. ::I thought we had work to do here.:: she thought. But she realized she had no right to tell him what to do. He was not a member of the crew. She would have to continue on without him. Turning to LaForge, who appeared to be more comfortable now that his visor was back, she said, "Lieutenant, if you wish to assist Commander Chakotay in his vision quest, that is up to you. However, I really could use your help in engineering."

_________________________________________________________________

(attachments)

Image : A posing B'Elanna looking right at you with a warm smirk.

*animated gif* Rotating Lieutenant's pips in shiny gold.

Banner : Voyager crew lineup in fog..

***************************************************************** From: "patti keiper" Subject: I'll huff and I'll puff and I'll blow the house in! Date: Sat, 23 Dec 2000 11:06:31

He(Chakotay) took the bundle gently from the Betazed and sat in the middle of the floor, unwrapping it. "It's up to you captain,  
ambassador. I'm going in to see what I can learn. Join me if you like. That invitation extends to the rest of you here as well.." he sighed.

Chakotay turned to crosslegged stance and he closed his eyes,  
beginning the litany to the spirit world at the stony beach he and the captain had been carried to once before just this side of death.

Janeway felt a thrill of dread. The last time she embarked some time in the spirit world, she and Chakotay were just a hair away from perishing. That isolated peaceful beach was a solice she could not afford, and yet she had to face once more.

She turned to Geordi and B'Elanna waiting for him at the brink of the sickbay doors, "Go head, Torres, LaForge. A clear head out of this quest of Chakotay's is smart thinking considering what we're facing.." She indicated the slow countdown of the self destruct on the computer terminal across from her. "I'll join them in the vision quest and I'll have Boothby snap us all out of it if there's a new development out here that warrants our attentions."

The captain saw q huff in frustration and wink out to an unknown destination. ::Good riddance.:: she thought. ::ANY reprieve from his suicidal attempts is like a breath of fresh air.:: She sighed as she composed herself into carefully arranged indian style posture.

Boothby disappeared to make a sensor sweep. He would be back in twenty minutes.

The EMHQ sighed. "Well, I guess I can join the party.. captain?"

Janeway cracked an eye open, "Just keep to your oath and don't use your Q powers and I'll say , yes."

"Fair enough.." the EMHQ sighed, rolling his holographic eyes. He, too, knelt and phased into a new state that flickered for a moment, he added, "I think I see where I need to go, Captain. I'll see you by the others inside your vision quest in a few moments."

Janeway nodded as she grew more distant in concentration. She didn't even see Q leave, too, following q to his destination.

The countdown ticked down to nine on the remotely linked self destruct terminal.

Soon, sickbay was clear of any conscious crew thought. Either people had departed for engineering, or they had entered the unreal-real realm of the vision quest.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first thing Janeway saw was a cluster of animals around a fallen form. "Naomi!" she cried across the meadow. The light she recalled from her memory of her last spirit world visit had been bright and sunny. Now, all was smoky and nearly dusk in darkness. It was subtly frightening.

She felt Lancelot's comforting weight against her shoulder and instinctively, Janeway grasped a palm around her gecko spirit guide as she ran to the scene she saw playing out before her eyes.

The little girl appeared to be limp, with her eyes closed, the other spirit guides of Lwaxana, Bashir, Chakotay, and Barclay clustered around her. Janeway knelt next to them, only pausing momentarily to notice that a raven, Seven's guide, was regarding her with a baleful eye.

Janeway picked up Naomi, seeing that she was just deeply in a faint. "What happened?" she demanded of the animal guides around her.

Lancelot, flicked out his tongue, "The child cannot endure the realism of this place in her mind and has retreated. Seven's doubt and fear about the Queen harming others is too frightening for this youngling to bear. She may not be able to help us until we understand why the soul of this place darkens.."

"I don't understand.." Captain Janeway asked.

The raven spoke, leaping to land on Naomi's chest. It pecked at a tendril of hair lying across Naomi's top and swept it out of her face. "My human, Seven, is projecting her mortal fear and stress inwards. She sees things she does not want to believe. One does not take finding one's sire conquered easily." he cawed.

Lwaxana's trout guide, Prince, bubbled from his pool, speaking softly, "Yes, it is true. The father of Seven is this Dark Borg Queen's slave. He is with Seven, now.. And she is retreating further into despair, so our light here in this meadow dims and the air fouls. It is a reflection of the woman's terror. No joy can exist here as long as that blackness of spirit reigns." The pink and green dappled fish turned to Chakotay, whose world they all shared inside his quest. "What do you see now? From the one you seek?"

Chakotay suddenly frowned in pain and everyone knelt in the grass saw no sign of the joyful Annika being swung by her youthful parents. Only Seven, as she now was emotionally. He saw her as frozen solid. ::No wonder our day is turning into night. And why Naomi retreated from us physically. Seven's giving up.::

His vision of her spread wide to encompass the rest of the group and soon, they, too, witnessed Seven's state of mind.

Janeway gasped, "What Seven believes, will come true? If she gives up, completely, she's lost.." The captain did not say the word "dead". It was simply not any outcome she would accept here. "We have to snap her out of it somehow, remotely, from here inside this realm." She looked to the raven, drawing up Naomi into her arms maternally while keeping tabs on her vital signs. "If we reach Seven, Naomi'll know and return back to us I imagine.."

The captain saw all the animal guides heads' nod in agreement.

Then a loud buzzing shot past the captain's ear. It was a hornet.

"Dag blast it!" Bones McCoy said, "I never believe in any fancy notions of mystical mumbo jumbo but having an annoying stinging insect as a spirit guide surely takes the cake!!" he complained loudly.

He broke through the dim smoke and into the circle of crew and spirits. He noticed the Wildman child and hooked a practiced grip into the nook of her upper arm, grasping a brachial artery. "What's the matter with her?" he asked, all doctor.

Janeway answered, "Too much mental stress. This spirit world displays sympathetic environmental effects based on its target sought individual's emotional state..."

McCoy blinked, peeling back one of Naomi's eyelids to see how far she was under. He swatted at his hornet spirit guide who tried to land on his shoulder.. He answered its brassy buzzing with a sigh of exasperation, "I may have YOU to deal with here but come any closer, Needlearse, and I just may forget who you are and..." SMACK!! Dr. McCoy clapped his hands together with emphasis. "Do the natural human response to an airborne pest.."

The hornet buzzed loudly and the others could barely make out the words..

The raven cocked his head and translated, "Only one other has ever attempted to Kill her spirit guide, human-doctor. Show caution." He said mildly..

Chakotay only smiled. Matseyeho, the brindled wolf's grin matched his own perfectly.

McCoy harrumphed loud in his throat at the whole sordid scene,  
squinting at the rising wind in the growing darkness around them. He was convinced the child was stable, and he ceased his cursory exam of Naomi. "Just don't think any RAID cans into reality and we won't get into any problems..." he whispered to his hornet guide seriously..

"So," the Enterprise Doctor said to everyone at large. "Where do we go from here? Looks like we're in for a new rendition of the Tempest in a few minutes.."

The holodoc appeared in all his Q-like glory. "Ahh, there you all are..." he smiled..

A bleating, suckling noise turned everyone's heads. A newborn piglet grunted its way over to the EMHQ's ankles and bumped into them. It purposely craned its neck upwards to make eye contact with the hologram. It butted the doc's legs once again more insistently.. "Would anyone mind telling me why I have a spirit guide named Mable in the form of this porcine creature? I am not alive."

q materialized out of the smoke, "Awww, get into the "Spirit" of things.. Don't be such a scrooge.."

Janeway groaned at the pun.

q was oblivious, "Come on, elevated silicon q-kin, isn't.. he... cute...." he said, tickling the piglet's little pink chin.

The EMHQ twisted his mouth a little in five emotions at once.

---------------------------------------------------------------- (attachments)

Image : An ice bound emotionally despaired Seven.

Image : Seven's Borgified father.

Image : Janeway facing this new vision through Chakotay.

Banner: Voyagerliveaction's new Website Map Design 2001.

**************************************************************** From: "Clairissa Fox" Subject: [voyagerliveaction] The sea door to 7. Date: Thu, 28 Dec 2000 07:52:17 -0000

I remembr being a little scared when I got awake again. Auntie Kathy was there!

I gave her a big hug and then everything was allright again. Lightfoot came close with the raven and came near me. I could hear him! It worked. Some new guides must have come if I could hear him so good.

The raven was speaking! It knew where my friend 7 was. Raven! Tell me where 7 is. We all have to get her and get out of here befor the bomb goes off.

The Queues wont let us go free. Auntie Kathy and my other friends have tried so hard to get the ship free but the cloud trap keeps us here.

I lookd around and saw that Barklay and Basheer were here with their guide friends. I realy liked the big black mare. I pettd her nose and she sneezed making 7s ravens guides feathers all poofy like Spots fur used to when he got mad.

It was funny. That smokey smell that had scard me so much was still there. I didnt know what it was. Then the raven told me.

He said that it was how the Royal bad ladys ship smelld like to 7. The robot room where 7 was had a lot of robots in it. He said that it was up to 7 to get home to Voyager for the sheelds had to stay up.

I got up off the ground and broke away from Auntie Kathy. I held out my hand to the raven and shouted.

We are all here in Chakotys place. Show us where 7 is. I saw the first offiser look at me noding and then he turned and his wolf did to to watch the ravens answer.

7s guide friend took off and went to the beach. We all followd him to the ocean where the water startd and the waves were. It was scary. The sky was dark and full of bars like on the robot ship or where 7 slept at night. It was windy and water got us all wet. The only one who liked it was Barklays turtle friend. He was born there.

I said why here to the raven. The black bird just flapped and the wind got less. The bars in the sky got better and better to see like a photo being finished from a instant camera.

Here. He said. Here is a way to the borg ship. 7 must find this place to come to all of us. I am using our worry for her to make this door into Chakotys dream. 7 can now come even though she is not in her dream.

Call to her. Now. So she hears us.

7! I yelled. 7!

I didnt care whethr anyone else saw me cry. I didnt want to have my friend die alone over there. Maybe she or someone could stop the bomb and maybe we could get free of this scary cloud of the Queues.

7! We love you! Wake up and find us. We are here! 7! Your friend raven needs you. He found us through Chakotys dream! Come on 7! Dont die. We love you!

I didnt see Auntie Kathy hold my shoulders and my other friends come close around me to stare out at the scary sea.

I wanted only 7 of 9. I yelled out again for her. And waited. They wanted to see her to. But I realy had to see for me more.

The waves came up to my knees but I wasnt afraid.

_________________________________________________________________________ (attachment)

Image : Seven and Naomi in stellar cartography.

************************************************************************* From: "Roxy Dee" Subject: [voyagerliveaction] Stop, Drop and Cover~~ Date: Thu, 28 Dec 2000 08:05:47 -0000

Quark and Geordi watched Belanna start to depart sickbay. It seemed like a good thing to the Ferengi as well as the Enterprise engineer to actually TRY something to save themselves. So they followed the Voyager engineer into the nearest turbolift. Soon,  
they were in engineering.

The threat lay not in Voyager's own self destruct, but in the lack of a response from q and Q regarding their ship's fateful final outcome. Freedom from the miring Carousel Coordinate or freedom in death.

It was a desperate gambit on the part of Voyager's captain and LaForge actually felt admiration for her bravery in making that last straw grab bid for winning Voyager's freedom. It was her decision and the touching way her crew chose to stand by her course of action that made Geordi feel for this crew's plight all the more.

Geordi had found himself nodding at B'Elanna's request that he accompany her to engineering to await an outcome. Now, he,  
Quark and the Klingon Engineer were there.

In the back of his mind, he noticed that the EMH-Q had imparted a communications tie through Boothby of the sickbay group's current perceptions within the vision quest started by Chakotay.

By the time the three of them had rigged a diagnostic survey of everything new, all were current with developments with that fragile spirit world: Naomi's recovery from her faint, the EMH-Q's acquiration of a piglet guide and McCoy's hornet, Janeway's gecko, Bashir's Arab mare, Lwaxana's trout and Barclay's sea tortoise.

Chakotay stood over them all on a cliff near that dark and windy beach with Matseyeho, his wolf guide. She seemed equally comfortable in the midst of chaos. The silent q was acting like he was lording it over them all.

Then Geordi, B'Elanna and Quark all noticed the strange doorway that had opened onto the Borg Cube over the dreamscape ocean. They watched Naomi wade into the water calling for someone named Seven, and watched the Voyager captain keep the little girl from being swept away by the powerful phantom waves.

Geordi grew more excited while Quark simply grew more confused. "Quark! Do you see that? Somehow, the psychic energy from the sickbay group's vision quest is manifesting into the real world! An outside power is assisting them! But I've never seen anything like it before. That is registering as a dimensional doorway in between dimensions. I don't know how or why. But it's really there. We're not seeing things."

La Forge turned to Engineer Torres and the Boothby program showing the scene on his screen. "I wonder if we can help them widen that doorway onto the Queen Cube." He turned his visored face to Torres and whispered. "Drop Voyager's shields and we can see if that remaining interference clears up."

"Are you NUTS??!!" Quark roared. "Only a fool would drop defenses in the face of their enemy. Don't do it lady if you know what's good for you!"

Geordi watched B'Elanna mull over this idea, punching buttons on her diagnostic link to Boothby and to the main bridge stations from her tactical display while she considered her prospects.

The Ferengi made sure he got in the way. "What are you going to do now, woman? I mean, you don't have to listen to this human. I know you don't even know him.. Do what's best for Voyager. Do what drives your captain. Keep us all SAFE. That's your job. So keep up the shields and deflectors. Isn't that what Starfleet officers do? The safety of the crew comes first? Huh? That's what my useless brother Rom always tells me when he's around. That little scuttlebutt actually wears a uniform like yo-- never mind. Ah... Just don't do it."

Quark was apprehensive of the ominous countdown displaying below Boothby's grinning split screen face. It showed the number five. Only five more counts before Janeway's hastily erected ploy would fire most finally. In a huge nimbus of matter/antimatter disintegration.

Geordi waited for Torres to reply.

Quark just did what came naturally. He covered his ears and shut his beady little eyes tightly. ::Out of sight. Out of mind.:: he thought defensively ::Great Treasury.. Here I come.::

So he waited counting out heartbeats like he used to count out latinum coins in the crawlspace behind his bar back on Deep Space Nine.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (attachments)

Image : Quark T-shirt front and back.

Logo : Paramount official logo banner

Logo : Creation Entertainment in silver.

************************************************************* From: "Cassidy Meyers" Subject: Wishes can be dreams I's brings us's here in the now.. Date: Thu, 28 Dec 2000 12:17:00 +0400

The hostess closed her mouth absorbing events like a sponge. Granted, she was quite frankly, shock by the whole sordid affair. ::The EMH is a Q?:: Guinan shook a disbelieving head.

Just about the only thing she could believe was this odd Native American vision quest thing. She had encountered something similar when she and Data found themselves mired in Earth's history when she had found Data's head. It was an experience that instantly made her adopt Picard as a companion advisee client in a loyalty that would go beyond death.

Now, she was the Speaker's. The hostess turned to the 8472 as she watched the others enter the psychic trance inside the vision quest realm. "Can we go there?" she asked IT aloud, using the universal translator the little captain's assistant had placed on the 8472's shoulder to compensate for the broken bond Guinan had severed from her student when she had been hunting invader Borg on Voyager. "I know I can't Mindspeak with you any longer until we get back to your people, Speaker."

The 8472 shifted IT'S weight on IT'S feets. ::I's sees a way to that path of the TattooedMind's. His's hunter predator has teeths like I's. So we's CAN go. Hunters have Pathings in Mindselfs we's ALL can walk. I's takes us there in the now, Teachermind."

Guinan felt herself swept up in the 8472's great talons but their bodies did not join the circle of crew seated on Chakotay's medicine bundle. They physically went to the dreamscape world to land on that dark beach overshadowed by the half manifesting doorway onto the Borg Cube.

Magically, Guinan turned her face into the wind and her eyes immediately began to tear. The 8472's guide was none other than HOME, its living ship. HOME hung as a minature of itself like a halo above the Speaker's head, peeking out of a peach niche from Fluidic Space. The 8472 looked, for lack of a better word,  
mystical. She saw the others take notice of IT and her and they all smiled. But then their expressions soured and the mixed gathering of humans on the beach pointed into the doorway over the water.

The sea below the shimmering manifestation rippled and a huge form that seemed to leap from out of it. Guinan felt her heart tug in an unspeakable bond with the new visitor.

It was a humpbacked whale. ::He's my spirit guide.:: Guinan thought. She knew immediately his thoughts and conveyed them to all. "Mnementh there, is mine. He says the doorway to Seven of Nine will not last long. An outside power has made this possible. But we have to help it stay with our thoughts and our hearts. Our wishes can be dreams here most deeply. We have to want Seven and we have to want each of our individual desires for freedom badly enough for that to happen." Guinan focused her dark eyes on Janeway's blue ones. "We have to have the entire crew aboard the ship, captain. Understand that above all else. We all have to be as we were for things to right themselves."

Guinan turned to Bashir, Barclay, McCoy and all the other temporal visitors she felt watching them through Boothby's screens from Voyager. "You all have to want to go home with all your strength. Seska, don't fear your past death. You have already passed there and it is finished. Come with the Speaker and I. We know of a place you and Dax and the others here who've passed on can go. It's called the Nexus and it's a place of eternal joy. I am there now, and so is one called Kirk. Your Picard has been here too.

So, I beseech you, even you temporal visitors hearing my voice. Come help us wish for Seven's return. It is the key to the freedom for us all. Kira, Jono, Alexander, Thomas Riker, Will Riker,  
Geordi LaForge, Quark, Odo, Data, Deanna, Dax. Hear us. And wish for her safe return vocally, mentally, where ever you are on board."

Guinan felt the compulsion from Mnementh, her whale spirit guide lessen just a bit and she too waded out to knee deep water to begin calling out to Seven of Nine beside the little girl Naomi. She only dimly felt the others on the quest join her, Even the spirit guides entered the surf so to be near their human hosts.

Only Chakotay remained at his place on the overlook, eerily,  
his tattoo began to glow and that of the similar marking on Matseyho's shoulder.

With a cry, Seven's raven shot up into the sky. Winging toward the dimensional door over the water.. He disappeared inside of it with a hiss.

The human captain gave a cry of pain in her link.

__________________________________________________________

(attachments)

Image : the Speaker's eye in closeup.

Image : the 8472 moving in sickbay.

*animated gif* A humpback whale breaching off Maui.

***********************************************************

From: "Cory Anda" Subject: --If at first you don't succeed, shout again-- Date: Thu, 28 Dec 2000 08:54:00 -0000

Chakotay gasped as he felt the Sacred circle of Nine complete. The mare, the turtle, the trout, the gecko, the stag, the whale,  
the hornet, the piglet, and the living ship all, were finally here.

Matseyeho grinned. "My dearest one. Arise. It is written in the very stars that he should come." The first officer dug numb fingers into her rich warm coat. "You have done well to bring him here."

Chakotay felt his forehead burn with fire like a brand from where his tattoo lay. "Who?" he said puzzled.

She did not answer him directly then and she joined the voices of the others below and her rich deep howl cut through the wind forming a human word in encouragement and calling, "Seven.. Come home. Your packmates await you."

The first officer heard Kathryn's voice thick with loss and stress, and the higher timber of fright in Naomi's, the brassy Lwaxana's, Followed by the other mens voice no less in emotion calling out Seven's name.

Lwaxana shouted aloud. "I feel her mind!!"

A second sun burst and blinded their eyes exactly then. The portal doorway to the Borg Ship shimmered in a white icy heat that pushed away the cold. Chakotay squinted when an immense shadow like a bird in a spotlight filled the beach. It was the frantic fluttering of the raven trying to get through to the other side..

Guinan's warm tones and the 8472's warbling voice rose in volume and at last they could all see the raven diminish INSIDE the Borg Cube itself. He had made it across! The buffeting wind suddenly cut off and all was still and dark.

A single black feather drifted down onto the wet sand and the waves deafening sounds went silent..

"Now, Seven!" Chakotay heard himself yell. "NOW! Come home to Voyager!!" The yell carried and echoed over and over again eerily from the cliffside rocks.

In triumph, both Guinan's whale and the 8472's living ship sounded in triumph like a fog horn that split the tomb-like quiet.

A form floating above the sand suddenly reacted in startlement at a new development only he could see. It was q . "NO!!! NO! " the omnipotent being cried. But his shout was drown out by Seven of Nine's family's. "I won't let you...!!" q shouted.

_______________________________________________________________________ (attachments)

Image : A smiling Lwaxana in a close portrait.

Image : An explosion behind Chakotay.

Image : Janeway and Chakotay in sickbay by the orange light grid in sickbay.

*animated gif* Warping stars, with us at the core.

************************************************************************ From: "Amiee Jo Fielder" Subject: [voyagerliveaction] Deliverance.. Date: Thu, 28 Dec 2000 03:11:11 -0600

There was an irritating pecking at her cheek. Seven of Nine stirred from where she was on the exam table. ::Ahh!:: She saw the bird there, standing on her, its eyes whirling in anger. ::I am hallucinating again.:; thought Seven. ::The Queen's genetic tampering has finally deranged my mind.:: She waved a hand at the black bird but her hand passed through its ghostlike form.

Seven then noticed she was free of her laboratory restraints. Her father was gone. He no longer stimulated her cortical implant,  
bringing on the long buried dreams of Annika Hanson with her parents in happy childhood, remotely. ::No doubt the Queen has a further use for him elsewhere.::

Seven stood on shaky legs and noticed her hallucination of the bird had not ended with the return of her consciousness level. It was still winging in circles above her head. And now Seven almost imagined she could hear its cawing, ::It is crying out so urgently.. I wonder why?::

Seven tried to feel remorse at her father's fate or even horror of her lack of ability to save him from his drone's h#ll. But she felt nothing. At least, he no longer knew his own identity,  
nor did he recognise Seven herself as his very own daughter. ::He knows himself only as the Alpha Drone Two tertiary to the Borg Queen Primary. His presence was merely a game the Queen wanted to see if she could hurt me emotionally.:: Seven felt the lack of tears on her face. ::She has failed that goal.::

Then Seven of Nine began to smell something from her childhood. Something tangy and salty, she wondered if this was another of the Alpha Drone's cortical suggestions beginning again that she almost dismissed it. The black bird dove at her head, something light and gritty rained from its feathers to sift onto her head.. Seven reached a hand onto her shoulder and pinched a bit of the stuff off. She examined it between two fingers before bringing it to her nose. "It's organic sand. And it smells like the sea..."

The vision of the black bird ghost cried louder and it darted into a corridor. Seven was still very drugged and she almost didn't follow.

Then the bird returned with something locked into its salty yellow feet. Seven reflexively opened her hands to catch what it let drop before the avian disappeared again in a hiss of hazy smoke. A Borg laser had vaporized it.

Seven looked up at the Borg Queen in shock and the disruptor leveled at her. "You will fail Seven. You are not going anywhere.. I will terminate you before I let that happen."

Seven rolled out of the way and down the corridor the black bird vision had last gone into before it had fetched the object in her hand. While she ran, Seven looked at it.

It was a Voyager communicator pin, half fading in and out of existence. She seemed to hear many voices cry out from it, calling her name and the sound of ocean waves.. "Seven!! Come back to us! Come back home!"

With a sob, Seven dodged the next disruptor bolt the Queen fired at her and flattened next to the wall.. ::Where do I go? What do I do?:: she thought. ::I must be hallucinating all of this..::

But she could still feel the slight heft of the combadge in her hand even if her eyes couldn't see it visually in focus.

The blackbird shimmer reappeared, over Seven's head, offering itself a target to the Queen's chasing pursuit, the tactic worked,  
Seven's hiding place was not detected as bird and Borg zipped past.

Surprisingly, there were no other drones about.

A heavy foot fall from right next to her made Seven whirl about. Her father grabbed her by one shoulder.

::No..:: Seven screamed mentally. Then she saw him smile, and he quickly pinned her to one wall. He nicked her palm with a scalpel, holding it up. He released Seven and held out his own hand, nicking it in a like manner. Nanoprobes oozed out of both their wounds.

Then Seven realized what he wanted. The EMH had made changes to Seven's blood and nanoprobes over the years and they harbored immunity characteristics which allowed Seven of Nine to stay an individual without her conscious effort.

Seven's Borg assimilated father had learned this. "I want..to be...free.." he whispered. "Daughter..." Then Seven knew why there were no drones about. Her father had ordered them away.

Seven's eyes watered and she fiercely gripped his hand and linked them together with the strong grip of her own. She felt her father's nanoprobes flow into her body through the cut and some of her own leave, impowering him with their individual essence. Seven let go of her father's hand and turned both of their palms upwards. Both of their wounds sealed before their eyes and Seven of Nine fancied that she saw a little humanized pink flush his cheek. She touched his face before turning away, knowing what he was going to do and risk later on. She had to make sure she was no longer anywere near when that happened. "I understand.." she said aloud, knowing he now remembered talking communication through their tentatively awakened bond, "I love you, too, Daddy...I'll never forget you.." she sobbed.

Seven ran off into the darkness. Soon, she was following a trail only her mostly human nose could follow. The scent of the sea.. It was growing stronger..

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Seven found herself back in the Queen's annex. But the Queen herself was no where to be seen. ::She must be still chasing that bird.:: Seven surmised.

::But I still don't understand its nature. How has it come to be?:: Seven studied her hand and the combadge resting there. She circled the room carefully, watching the combadge and its voices fading in and out of existence. She could no longer make out their words. But Seven was struck with a sense of desperation that time was running out.

The scent of the sea was stronger by an outer wall.

Seven investigated.. It was an airlock that led to outer space. Sea water was trickled inside through a crack at her feet, but through the window, Seven could see stars. ::I must not be afraid.::

Seven stood back from the control panel and launched her assimilation nodes. She let some of her father's nanoprobes to trickle inside and his programmed codes in them activated a sequence override. The inner door of the lock released and Seven stepped into the airlock. A cawing caught her attention and she saw the bird shoot into her tiny entryway with the Queen close behind it.

Seven of Nine hit the seal, closing the hatchway.. And it slammed down inches away from the Queen's enraged face. ::She'll reopen this in seconds.:: Seven thought. But another form leaped at the Queen's throat from behind, it was Seven's father, his unassimilation way underway, his skin was pink and his one eye was blue again from Seven's blooding gift.

He locked his arm tightly around his Queen, pulling her away from his birth daughter.

Seven saw the Queen raise her enhanced Borg arm holding the disruptor and she saw them both fall away from the window. There was a flash of discharge that filled the port.

"No!" Seven cried out, knowing what that light had meant. It was the end of ..."Daddy?!" Seven felt numb with shock. All she wanted to do was give up.

The black bird launched itself through the outer port window into the stars and disappeared, materialized through it. "We must go!!" It cawed and its sound echoes went with it.

:: The way is through there?:: The combadge began to fade out of existence for the final time. Despairing, Seven willed herself not to be weak and hit the open switch.

She was sucked out into the cold vacuum of space.. ::Father. I did it. I am free..::

The biting cold took her strength.

---------------------------------------------------------

Seven felt a pressure and the blackness around her suddenly became icy salt water. Her body was tumbled to the bottom underneath the water and her breath was knocked out of her against the sandy floor. Grit and brine got into her eyes, nose and mouth. She couldn't get to the air and bubbles trailed to the surface just out of her reach. ::I'm drowning!:: Seven saw the silouhette of the raven shimmering above the water's surface in slow motion.

The voices in her ear got louder just before the submerged Seven of Nine blacked out.

_________________________________________________________________

(Attachments) Audio : creepy music

Seven of Nine- Why me? Borg Queen- Because.. you are unique..

Image : Seven of Nine grappling the Queen while her Borged father looks on.

Image : Voyager nose to nose with the Queen Cube.

***********************************************************************

From: "patti keiper" Subject: Three...Two....Checkmate? Date: Fri, 29 Dec 2000 06:51:04

::I'm drowning!:: Seven saw the silouhette of the raven shimmering above the water's surface in slow motion.

The voices in her ear got louder just before the submerged Seven of Nine blacked out.

Janeway blinked. Not quite believing what she was seeing. One moment she wasn't there. The next, everyone clearly saw her beneath the water. "Seven!"

The EMH-Q reacted. He snapped his fingers and suddenly, Seven was high and dry on the "beach". He made sure that there was no sign of water anywhere on or inside of her. He crouched by her even as the rest of the crew gathered in concern. "Not that anyone can really drown in a dreamscape." he sighed melodramatically,  
smiling. "She'll be fine, captain." he told Janeway.

"Why isn't she awake?" the captain asked.

"Sometimes a person under duress undergoes psychological shock. If that person believes they're in trouble, their bodies sometimes follow that belief, creating a real medical crisis without any apparent outside influences. This is what I am seeing in Seven's overall aspect right now. I may be "Q" but I know when to call it quits..." the EMH-Q shot a look at q in a less than subtle stab. "I'd rather Seven accept her deliverance a little at a time on her own terms. For the time being, she'll stay unconscious until Seven feels ready to join us in the waking world. Bashir,  
McCoy and myself will keep tabs on her condition and we'll notify you as soon as she's up and about."

The captain read more in her holographic physician's face than he was letting on. Her even look prompted him further.

"As long as I have this kind of power, I hope to really USE it. Imagine Seven free of ALL her borg implants. I can make her fully human, captain.." he added with a softly eager look.

Janeway held up a hand. "I think a drastic change like that needs Seven's consideration. She may feel that her remaining integral implants help define her own identity to who she is. Being fully human may make her feel like she's trying to recreate Annika Hanson the child, where no solid recollection of that little girl exists." She sighed, looking down on Seven's still face. "I appreciate your enthusiasm, doctor. But work on me instead... I'd love to shed my ties with that Borg thorn hanging off our port bow. And ask Belanna if she'd like the same treatment..."

The EMHQ brightened and raised a hand. Janeway stopped him with a gesture of negativity. "Not yet, please.. See to Seven's needs while she's like this and then report to me on the bridge to effect my changes in ten minutes, all right? I have a feeling that our local royalty may react to our little dream quest tactic with less than stellar politeness. I want a little time to pick up anything she might send to the link while I still have it with her."

"Understood, captain." the EMHQ said. He motioned to McCoy and Bashir and together, they gathered up Seven by sitting her against their two shoulders with their arms wrapped around her in support.

They awaited Chakotay's return "trip" back into the waking state. Once he did so, everyone else would, too.

Janeway drew Lancelot near her face with him nestled in one palm. "Thank you, old friend, for being here when I needed you. For when we ALL needed to be together. I know that seeing more than one spirit guide is not the usual way, according to what I've been taught about vision quests.."

The speckled gecko flicked out a yellow tongue and blinked, "Your need was great. Go back to the waking world and your ship. I fancy that place has need of your WAKING mind as much as I needed your dreaming one, Kathryn. Go.. Matseyeho and her human has already started..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Janeway opened her eyes and slowly oriented herself.

Seven was already stretched out on a biobed and the three doctors were making her snug in a thermal wrap while she recovered.

Her crewmates, too, shook themselves free of trance and stood up.

Chakotay smiled from his crosslegged place on the floor and he reverently wrapped up his medicine bundle. He helped his captain to her feet and together they moved back to the terminal Janeway had locked into the final countdown. Barely seven minutes had past.

B'Elanna and Geordi and Quark were no longer in sickbay. ::Most likely, they are in engineering.:: The captain did a quick tactical check in a flourish of console presses, "The shields were down for two seconds?!" she mumbled out loud before she could stop herself.

Boothby appeared in minature by her hand keys pad, "LaForge did that, captain. His suggestion. I concurred and so did the one in charge on the bridge. If he hadn't've lowered them, Seven might not have crossed back to Voyager at all and instead would still be floating in space. So count your lucky stars for that ingenious young man..."

Janeway blurted with ironic eyes, "I will." And her smile widened all the more. She tapped her combadge, =^= Janeway to engineering. Janeway to the Bridge. Goodwork. We have her. Start moving away from both Borg vessels nice and slow... Be prepared for invasive maneuvers in case our tin friends decide to start finding an axe to grind."

=^=Understood.=^= came the double reply. "I'll be on the bridge momentarily."

The captain noticed q who materialized at her elbow. She didn't even dignify him with a reaction, keeping her hands on her hips in close concentration to what she was saying. She turned her back on him deliberately.

"Why of all the nerve...!" he sputtered, "Here I gift you with a million times more effective EMH program and this is what I get in return? A cold shoulder? Maybe I should return him back to his paltry state right now.."

Janeway whirled on him icily, "Go right ahead.. But be sure that it doesn't break the conditions of your little bet with Q first.. Handicapping to benefit is one thing.. but renegging on a "gift"? Might be construed as bald two facing, q."

The somber q's expression corsicated between irritation and doubt and he chewed a finger nail nervously.

Bones McCoy left Seven's bedside, "Seems like we have a bonafide checkmate scenario, Captain Janeway. Your little ticking box has both of these galactic characters over a barrel. D*mned if they stop it. D*mned if they don't. Nice little pickle if you ask me. "

He crossed his arms in smug satisfaction. "Would either of you two "gents" like to make a move?" he said to the air and gesturing expansively, indicating the other invisible Q not immediately perceptible. "Come on.. Haven't these good people put up with this game long enough?!"

Janeway didn't say a word and she nodded once to everyone before leaving sickbay, "Keep me posted, doctors, on Seven. I'll be on the bridge. No doubt there is the best place to be when things all come to a head. Anyone else care to join me?"

She left before waiting to see who accompanied her to Voyager's Deck One.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Captain Kathryn Janeway relieved the Officer of the Day in the center seat and eased back into her command chair.. She felt its smooth leather thoughtfully. ::Yes, Here is where I want to be one way or another. We don't have long to wait for the final outcome.::

She felt all the people who had come together from their odd places in time and history gather around the bridge to stare at the main viewer and the sights showing there. The Borg Cube,  
the Borg Sphere, HOME and the ever pervasive multicolored fog of the Carousel Coordinate.

She called up the self destruct countdown, transferring its only override port to her armside terminal with her personal security code, her hand posed over the button. All of her emotions were roiling. Anger. Fear. Confidence. Doubt. But most of all,  
relief that soon, it would finally be dealt with for good.

::It's your call.:: she said to the powers that be as her eyes darted around the domed ceiling as she "listened" for just about anything........

T- Minus THREE....... and counting............

----------------------------------------------------------------- (attachments)

Image : J turning back from the main viewer, a Borg Sphere looming from the sensor grid over her.

Image: Voyager still mired in a lilac glow from the Coordinate.

*animated gif* Red alert display.. cycling.

*animated gif* The Number Three bobbing..

*animated bar* Red alert divider bar.

*******************************************************************************

END WEEK FIFTY TWO RECAP 12-29-2K []

FINAL WEEKEND ENDGAME POSTS --- STORY YEAR 2000 ---

{}

**********************************************************

From: "Nick Lewis" .uk Subject: [voyagerliveaction] Erase and rewind Date: Fri, 29 Dec 2000 23:22:07 -0000

In astrometrics. Thomas Riker's hands fly over the controls. He doesn't know how much time he has, so this plan will have to come to fruit pretty sharpish. He'd conned a junior engineer into helping him rig up the tachyon filter to regulate chronoton flow. All he needed was another temporal fissure to open on board and he was set. Unfortunately they weren't exactly happening by clockwork. How could he speed the process up?

A flash of white light usually heralded the arrival of one of these Q entities and this time was no exception. A man with blonde hair, wearing a grey jumpsuit comes into being from literally nowhere. "At last" the new Q sighs. "Q and q certainly know how to make a guy jump through hoops. You wouldn't believe how long it's taken me to get inside this... co-ordinate."

"Q?" Thomas queries.

"That's me. I know how easily confused your species can get though, so you can call me Q2. So, I gather you're looking for a way out."

"Myself and everyone else on board" Thomas shrugs non-committingly.

"Yes, but you're not looking for the same way-out are you. You're hoping to engineer your own little temporal transporter. I'd be careful if I were you. Messing around with space/time isn't the picnic we Q make it out to be."

So he knows. "Lieutenant Paris' theory seems good enough to do the job" Thomas states flatly.

"Yes. If you were dealing with normal space/time" Q2 had countered. "This isn't exactly normal space/time though. It's a self-sustained temporal pocket. It exists for itself, regardless of the past or future. Technically neither exists here and yet they exist all at the same time."

"And in English that means?"

Q2 sighs. "It's the chicken and the egg as you humans like to call such things. A neat little puzzle - q planned this out very carefully. Which comes first?"

"I haven't got time for this." Thomas turns back to his calibration of the tachyon filter.

"But you do. You have all the time in the world. If only you knew that, then you'd have your way out. Think about it."

"I'm thinking I know now why Starfleet finds you people so annoying."

Q2 grits his teeth. "If only Q hadn't of made that deal with q, I'd be able to show you exactly what I mean." He paces the floor. "Okay, think of the timestream as a straight line." He draws a line in the air with his finger, a blue streak appearing in front of Thomas. "Here is Voyager." A miniature model of the ship floats in the air over the line's mid-point. "Now, take Voyager out." Thomas looks strangely at him. Q2 nods, encouraging him on. Thomas shrugs and plucks the model from the air. The entity draws another line above the first one, very short this time. "Place Voyager on the new line." Thomas does as instructed. Q2 smiles, pleased with himself. "You see?"

"No!"

Q2's face drops. "The new line is the Carousel Co-ordinate. Self-contained. Notice there in no line behind or in front of Voyager. This pocket came into existance when q sprung his trap. There is no past or future to go to." The model Voyager slowly travels right, the line travelling with it.

"So where would I go?" Thomas asks.

"Nowhere. You'd end up right back here." Q2 looks hopeful that the mortal has started to grasp what's going on.

Thomas looks at the 'virtual' diagram in confusion. But as he watches the model Voyager continue slowly along its path, something clicks. "It's Voyager isn't it. The ship itself is the key." He hesitates, then grabs the model again, turning it around so that it's going in the opposite direction.

Q2 makes a triumphant gesture. "Hallelujah, he gets it."

"So the ship retraces it's journey and we all go back with it. Like putting an old video-tape on rewind."

Q2's grin is so wide it almost splits his face. "I can see why Q spends so much time around your species. You don't look much but you're very much a dark horse. You could be one of the big players eventually." He suddenly looks up. "Uh-oh! Er... look,  
whatever anyone asks, you haven't seen me, okay?" Without another word he disappears.

Thomas shakes his head. These Q are a regular handful, but this one at least pointed him in the right direction. Who knows, he might even score a few brownie points with the Captain. He stops his filter calibration and turns round to exit astrometrics when he sees a familiar face in the doorway. "Lieutenant" he hesiates. How long has he been standing there?

"Long enough!" Tom Paris says, reading the expression on Thomas' face.

"Are you going to tell the Captain about my... indiscretion?"

"Indiscretion?" Tom is incredulous. "You out and out stole my idea. I wouldn't care usually, but this one was a good one... or would have been were we in 'normal space/time'" He parrots Q2 fairly effectively.

"I have people relying on me back in 2372. I had to do what was necessary to try and get back. I couldn't let them down."

Tom looks at him, knowing now that he's talking to Thomas and not Commander Riker. And he knows all about letting people down. "You'd better put everything back the way you found it before B'Elanna works out you've been here."

"Ensign Riggs?"

"I'll talk to him. He's ex-Maquis, he'll understand. Meet you outside the Captain's ready-room in half an hour. We'll present Q's video tape theory together."

Thomas nods in appreciation. "Thank you, Lieutenant. For taking a chance."

"Someone took a chance on me a long time ago" Tom tells him. "And I didn't let her down. Try and do the same for me." As he starts to leave, he turns around again as if he's forgotten something. "Oh, and... call me Tom."

Thomas grins. "Funny, I was about to say the same thing."

*****************************************************************************

From: "runic147" Subject: [voyagerliveaction] Wesleys return Date: Fri, 29 Dec 2000 22:36:54 -0500

Wesley sits where he has been for much of the trip not totally aware of everything that is going on around him.

~They all seem to have everything under control with getting us out BUT they have no idea what the stress will do to the ship and crew. They have ideas but I KNOW from personal expeirance. I will have to make the adjustments so we all live thur this all. I just hope the Captain does not mind to much about what I will do to her ship.~

Wesley fades in and out of time and space. He is in the future,  
past, and present. As the people abroad ship come and go from the cargo bay he is working in they see a ghost of Wesley at the console. All around the ship he is seen as well from the bridge to the mess hall to the captain ready room the engine room every where Bothby and the computer as well have given up trying to follow his every changeing postions for he is in to many places at once.

As soon as he has prepared everything he rejoins this true self and creates a wrap bubble as he once did before out side the ship with himself in the center.

~Here goes nothing. ~

He creates a nothing bubble around the ship and contcrats is slow towards it enter changing the hull and systems as it goes.

~DONE. ~

Wesley self-teleports himself to in front of the captain to let her know what happened. "Captain do not be alarmed, I have modified the ship for are journey out of here all is just fine. I know personal the stresses of the jump your about to make and frankly this ship would never have survived. All I have done is reinforce the hull with a little known element that and handle temporal travel. The hull is now 17.83 times stronger then anything known by Starfleet. I have also adjusted the shield with a new harmonices array making them 5.237 times stronger. I also fixed all the interanal systems to handle the stress of the travel and cutting response time by 1.03 seconds."

Wesley waits for Captain to respond to what he has done and then creates a not small warp bubble and three white flashes show up inside. Once they fade Wesley smiles.

"And Captain another small thing I think you should know I have ome up with a way to limit all of the Q's influanes here. As long at they are trapped insidethis bubble they are as human as you or me.. Well as you anyway. But one we are in normal space I can't do a thing to limit there powers. So I think it would be best to be ready for anything."

**************************************************************************

From: Miriam Yellin Date: Sat Dec 30, 2000 12:42pm Subject: ...and I'll Spot you Seven

The Officer at ops, now possibly the last person to be the eyes of Voyager, stood by his main console on the bridge, wishing he could do more than just sit. He impatiently smacked his hand against his thigh, when suddenly there was a faint shuddering of the deck.

"What the... I didn't hit myself that hard," he joked. Remembering himself, he continued, "Report - any station with information."

The deck shuddered again.

"Sir" began the ensign at tactical, "Transporter has been activated."

=^= Transporter Room. This is the bridge - what's happening? =^=

The ensign in charge of the transporter room, was trying to figure that out himself. =^= Bridge-The transporter went on by itself, and we can't shut it down. We seem to have intercepted someone else's transporter signal, and it's a lot more powerful than ours =^=

The transporter circuits were locked open. Nothing the ensign or the other crewmembers in the room could do would close them. The familiar shimmering effect was already beginning.

The shimmering grew quickly in intensity. A hazy form began to appear and rapidly took on form. The transporter room personnel watched incredulously. The figure that beamed aboard Voyager was that of a man, impeccably dressed in an early 21st century business suit. In his arms he carried a sleek,black cat, wearing a necklace collar of glittering white stones.

The stranger looked about the transporter room in baffled amusement,  
rubbing the cat soothingly. This exotic eccentricity in no way detracted from his obvious personal force. He was tall, rugged, vital.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"You're aboard the starship Voyager" the ensign replied.

"I see... and where is the starship Voyager located?"

"Our last position was in the Delta Quadrant. We are currently in the Carousel Coordinate", "...er... Sir, who are you?"

"Well, I'm Gary Seven, and this is Isis" Gary Seven began. He looked around the transporter room. The black cat made a strange sound, not catlike at all. Checking the settings on the transporter controls, Gary was visibly startled. Gary Seven removed a strange device from his shirt pocket. It looked to the ensign like an old-fashioned writing stylus. "Where is Efret?" the newcomer began. "In a stasis field? In the morgue? Why in the name of the seven headed... oh. I see. No life functions. What was it this time?"

The ensign hesitated. The cat was looking at him strangely. Gary swept it in the direction of the transporter crew. "Thank you ensign. By the way, tell the bridge that everything is fine."

Once again, he swept the device in the direction of the transporter crew. With that, Gary and the cat shimmered out in a rapid transporter- like effect, and in no time, they faded into nothingness. The ensign reported a minor transporter malfunction.

The pair appeared in the morgue. "Yes, Isis, I see her."

Isis gracefully leaped to the floor as Gary Seven pulled out several of the "writing stylus" devices from his jacket. Working quickly and competently, he passed several of them over the body of Spot. Isis stood by, looking from Spot to Gary. "Soon,  
soon. Another few seconds Isis."

Spot / Efret got slowly to her feet, and let out a groan.

"We got here as fast as we could find you, Efret. We didn't expect you to be in the middle of nowhere. The last report we had placed you on the Enterprise with the Data android."

In a series of sounds that in no way resembled cat sounds, Efret / Spot recounted the story of how she got to Voyager, what happened to everyone, and how she came to "die".

"So Gary Seven. They sent you to stop our fun." Gary turned and saw q standing behind him. Isis and Efret began hissing dangerously.

"q," Gary said, "ever since James Kirk had the Trelaine Q grounded,  
you've had it in for humans. But they've always managed to beat you at your games. Why can't you and the rest of your continuum leave them alone?"

The q smiled wryly. "You could say that humans are very interesting toys - we're never sure what they will do next. Besides, the honor of the Continuum is at stake here. Surely you and your ...er... sponsors can understand the concept of honor?"

The two cats began hissing dangerously. For an instant, q thought he saw two attractive humanoid females, one raven-haired and one redhead, scowling at him with claw like fingers extended. He blinked; and found himself staring at the two cats and Gary Seven. ::I must be getting old!:: q chuckled to himself.

"You know, q, if there wasn't a non violence pact between the continuum and my sponsors, Isis and Efret would claw your face to ribbons. As it is, my sponsors told me that I have the option of allowing the captain to leave this "Carousel Coordinate" location, or to return them to their last location before you and your colleagues got involved. In any case, I'm here for a while, to make sure that you stop your interference."

Suddenly, Boothby appeared "Help you, sir?" Boothby asked. "I don't believe we've met."

"No we haven't. I'm Gary Seven...And you would be the caretaker program, Boothby" Gary Seven replied.

The caretaker stared at the newcomers, a quizzical expression on his face. "I see that somehow you've resurrected Spot."

"I've spent a long time searching for Efret, or Spot, as you know her." Gary Seven replied.

Just then Molly appeared. She regarded the tall man carefully,  
and then saw Isis. ::A new cat-friend!:: she thought. Isis made a high-pitched noise, a cross between a hiss and a whine. The dog slowly circled Gary Seven's feet, then her ears perked up::My friend Spot is back:: "Woof Woof" she barked happily.

"meeeowww" purred Spot/efret ::Hello Molly it is good to see you too::

::If you are done with your hello's could you please explain to me why you are always getting into trouble and why I always have to come rescue you:: sniped Isis.

::One you are not my mother, or even from the same litter so I don't have to explain anything to you. and two you do not have to always rescue me. And Three just because you don't like to have fun doesn't mean I can't have some.:: and with that Spot/Efret started to rub against Molly ignoring Isis.

As the cats and the holodog became reacquainted, Gary Seven explained his mission to Boothby as q fumed.

"So you see, I can send this ship back to the last place it was before the Q's hijacked it. I can also send back the people to their proper time and place, if the captain so requests."

"Can't you bring Voyager back to Federation space?", asked Boothby.

"Boothby, there are some rules in time and space that cannot be interfered with. I don't know why, but I am forbidden to bring you home. I really wish I could. But I have my orders."

Suddenly, a soft, high-pitched beeping came from Gary Seven's jacket. He pulled out another device from his shirt pocket Gary Seven studied the device carefully. Looking around the morgue with a look of distaste, he scooped up both cats.

"Boothby." he said "Let's go find the Captain. We've got to end this farce, and turn off the autodestruct sequence."

=^=Computer-how much longer before auto destruct =^=

# This information is only available to the captain#

"Well Boothby, shall we find the captain?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gary Seven appeared suddenly on the bridge in a rapid transporterlike shimmering. By now, most of the crew and temporal visitors were used to such strange occurrences, and no one was surprised.

"Welcome to the Bridge, Mr. Seven." Boothby said. "I think this would be a good time to explain some things to Captain Janeway."

Gary explained to the captain why he was there, and the offer that he had to make on behalf of his sponsors, and why he could not get them home.

"Interesting!" said Janeway, "Who are your sponsors, and who are you?"

"Well, to answer your last question first, I am Gary Seven, born on the Earth in the year 1947. When I was still a young man, I was recruited by a race who trained me as a temporal agent. As to their identity, well, they keep their planet well-hidden."

"It's impossible to hide a whole planet for so long!" retorted the Officer at ops.

"Impossible for you. Not for them." Gary replied, "and by the way, Captain, there are now a couple of cats investigating the ship, my cat Isis, and our colleague Efret, who you know as Spot."

As if on cue, the two cats suddenly transported onto the bridge. Spot /Efret made a beeline for Janeway's leg, and started rubbing her head against it. Isis on the other hand made a slow, regal survey of the people on the bridge.

"So, captain, as you now see, I have the power to restore you to your last known location in the Delta Quadrant. To the Q continuum, you're nothing more than a laboratory animal. My sponsors have dedicated a lot of resources to monitoring the Q's, but we only get involved when things go too far. Like now. And Captain, If you did destroy the ship, they'd probably place wagers as to how far the blast wave would reach."

"Captain" Gary Seven concluded, "the decision is yours."

______________________________________________________________________

From: "patti keiper" Subject: First Star to the Right and Straight on til Morning.... ;) Date: Sun, 31 Dec 2000 09:43:31

Thomas (Riker)nods in appreciation. "Thank you, Lieutenant. For taking a chance."

"Someone took a chance on me a long time ago" Tom(Paris) tells him. "And I didn't let her down. Try and do the same for me." As he starts to leave, he turns around again as if he's forgotten something. "Oh, and... call me Tom."

Thomas grins. "Funny, I was about to say the same thing."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Janeway was amazingly able to relax, even with the self destruct margin so low. She wondered what Chakotay would do at this time. It wasn't as if he needed to be at her side when the "moment" came. There was no Starfleet regulation as to conduct of the ship's officers and crew in the event of a fatal preset termination countdown.. There was no point.

She watched the chronometer sink to the final increment, amazed at her own bravado and lack of sweaty palms. ::Here I am about to end this all. But why am I not concerned?::

The captain turned her head to regard the EMH-Q who decided to accompany her. He didn't have much to say and smiled half heartedly at her glance in his direction. ::Maybe he has something to do with it. :: Janeway thought. ::I can always order the EMH to..."snap" his fingers and bail our butts in a flash.. But, ..no. I need to win back our choice. Our ...right for free will and the right of simply being ..free.. The fiasco the Q continuum is putting us through is unspeakably oppressive.::

Janeway studied those coming on to the bridge.

One of them was Tom Paris.. She saw him smoothly note the narrow time left to them on his chronometer and slip into his normal place at the helm; a real cool character.. He wasn't even nervous.

That raised Janeway's eyebrows. ::They trust me that much with their lives?:: But any doubt never came..

Captain Kathryn Janeway set her mind firmly, and addressed the air with finality.. "Q! ANY of you.. Face us now. I..." the captain amended her sentence seeing more filing onto the bridge to be with her. She smiled proudly. "We...are ending your little charade games in a very short while."

She studied her surroundings around the bridge from her command chair, noting each face, each screen and felt each emotion in her crew one by one just by observing them. "None of us want to die... But know this. We WILL gain egress from this place with our rightful liberty restored ....It's just a matter of how. We will die free or we'll leave free. "

But no "Q" came. It was a bitter pill. Janeway's finger on the button sank lower. She tapped her combadge opening a ship wide comm link with every crewmember on her ship,..

"Crewman and temporal visitors alike. This is the captain. You have (REMAINING TIME ON SELF DESTRUCT) to find yourselves an escape pod and get yourselves out of here to land on the planet below. I have scanned a sub tropical region there that can sustain life comfortably, indefinitely. I'll not take those who don't wish to end it all with this bridge crew. But my hand is forced. Go...or stay. It's been an honor serving you as your commander. I will have a very special place in my heart for each and every one of you.. Computer. Launch message buoy encrypting the entire computer logs and missions records archive. Set coordinates for the Alpha Quadrant, Star Fleet Headquarters. Launch message buoy. Mark.."

Voyager gave a little shudder as the augmented torpedo streaked away. If any escape pods did as well, she didn't feel them go.

The captain waited for three more breaths and started to depress the final algorithm into the point of no return when....

Wesley self-teleports himself to in front of the captain to let her know what happened.

Her finger lifted.

"Captain do not be alarmed, I have modified the ship for are journey out of here all is just fine. I know personal the stresses of the jump your about to make and frankly this ship would never have survived. All I have done is reinforce the hull with a little known element that and handle temporal travel. The hull is now 17.83 times stronger then anything known by Starfleet. I have also adjusted the shield with a new harmonices array making them 5.237 times stronger. I also fixed all the interanal systems to handle the stress of the travel and cutting response time by 1.03 seconds."

Wesley waits for Captain to respond to what he has done.

"Wesley? Where've you been? We've given up on building that slip stream drive in the cargobay. It proved to be more difficult than we thought to infiltrate the Borg Sphere or Cube. As it was, we barely got Seven of Nine back through Chakotay's dreamscape intact. We've... had to use more drastic measures lately.." she said ironically, indicating the neon red bar of the self destruct glowing under her hand.

The amazing young man said nothing immediately. He continued his actions.

He then creates a not small warp bubble and three white flashes show up inside. Once they fade, Wesley smiles.

"And Captain another small thing I think you should know I have ome up with a way to limit all of the Q's influanes here. As long at they are trapped insidethis bubble they are as human as you or me.. Well as you anyway. But one we are in normal space I can't do a thing to limit there powers. So I think it would be best to be ready for anything."

::Somehow, I can only see one of two things happening. Existence as we know it changes into death. Or we go free of this place with hide and hull intact.:: Janeway said leaning on an elbow,  
rubbing her chin seriously quiet. She said six words. "Hold them. Tightly. IF you can."

Then a new man arrived.. One she had never seen before. He was an average looking male in crisp black and slicked back hair and with one h*ll of a benignly competent aura.

She exchanged a few questions with him and listened to what he had to say. Then the most keening want was handed to Janeway on a platter quite softly. Her mind almost refused to believe it.

* As if on cue, the two cats suddenly transported onto the bridge. Spot and Efret made a beeline for Janeway's leg and started rubbing her head against it. Isis on the other hand made a slow,  
regal survey of the people on the bridge. *

Janeway absently returned the caress with her free hand. The other still guarded the controls.

* "So, captain, as you now see, I have the power to restore you to your last known location in the Delta Quadrant. To the Q continuum, you're nothing more than a laboratory animal. My sponsors have dedicated a lot of resources to monitoring the Q's, but we only get involved when things go too far. Like now. And Captain, .... If you did destroy the ship, they'd probably place wagers as to how far the blast wave would reach." *

That image shot through Kathryn bitterly. ::The fabled continuum's ignorama would manifest. And for what? Our deaths WOULD be meaningless.::

* "Captain" Gary Seven concluded, "the decision is yours." *

Fifty emotions ruled all in a jumble but ... Janeway suddenly remembered then the grand discovery in the messhall over stew.

"TOM!" she shouted, "Use your calculations.. Get us that static window... Mr. Seven's come from the Alpha Quadrant.. Show the window from where he came!" her voice choked with emotion even as she ordered the command.

It was a futile gesture.. The timeline for her own and Voyager would not be tainted. She would not be delivered home.

Paris's hands danced over his console and the computer warbled complacently as he aligned all of his instruments to corollate with his theory. It would work.. A slipstream would show the way to the origin.

Then the viewscreen cleared of its blue morass. Janeway's face brightened at the image before her and glowed a brilliant and familiar blue and white..

::Earth...:: she sighed.. Tears of longing filled her eyes and she rose weakly from the center seat.

The computer came online, #Temporal slip stream patent. Chronological time is the year 1947.#

Janeway turned to face Gary Seven just briefly before her eyes were pulled irresistibly back to the REAL sight of ....home.. "You came from your birth year..." she shook her head slightly in incomprehension.. Then a sharp pain of longing shot through her whole being and she ordered the viewscreen off, shutting out the beautiful light streaming from the Southern Hemisphere clouds of Earth's Pacific ocean. It almost seemed that Voyager was .. right there.. in orbit..

It was too much to bear.

Janeway sat down with a jar, numb. With the EMHQ contained in Wesley's warp bubble, at least, she could not carry out breaking her oath of temporal non interference. He, too was awed and stunned by events as she was.

The captain then knew what she had to do. She would do the right thing.

Raising her head, not bothering to wipe the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes, Kathryn said, " Mr. Seven.. Send them back.. Send them all ..back. To their homes...and their proper places in time and space...Even...even...the Borg." she whispered.. The Prime Directive would be satisfied.

Her mouth twisted in sad bravery. "But free my ship and crew.. We've a long journey ahead of us. N-..No..point..in delaying it further.."

She saw he didn't act right away.. and a tiny flare of anger showed itself."Do it!" she urged, tightening her lips.. "Before-- ..."

Then the two cats turned and faced the main viewer and it reactivated to the vivid, multicolored chaos that defined the Carousel Coordinate that had been their prison for a year.. Its sparkles and energy wash made all on the bridge squint in discomfort..

Voyager was moving..

Wesley kept fast his grip on the bubble encircling the EMHQ and the two "Q"s. Slight shudders vibrated and rattled even the supernaturally strengthened bulkheads their young benefactor had shorn up.

A fog of blue cloud obscured everything until.... the Voyager captain gasped.

The way ahead showed an endless vista of inky blackness and a countless array of.....

Janeway's tears began to fall down each cheek, ::....Real stars..At last..::

She turned to Mr. Seven and whispered so that he could barely hear her words. "Thank you.."

Then she gave a firm order to the computer that said, (SEE SOUND BITE)..

It was over...

But the tired wayward crew still had one thing in wonderful abundance..

They all still had.. hope... and each other... :)

*****************************************************************

(attachments)

J sees the way Voyager over viewscreen merge bar in voyagerescaping countdown from Voyager's dedctn congrats

******************************************************************

FIN

For the year 2001 storyline... You must goto Yahoogroups and look in the JustPureStoryline folder .com/group/voyagerliveaction

This writer's site is now in Year Two of operation.. LOL! This theater story adventure you just read is only just year ONE.

Come write with us!! :)

Visit the graphics site. .com/voyagerliveaction 


End file.
